Naruto Un Detective Muy Particular
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: ¿Que hace un detective a la edad de 25 años y que además es pésimo en su trabajo? ¿Será tan bobo para no notar que su mejor amiga esta enamorada de él? O peor ¿Es un pervertido? Entren y lean ¡Capitulo 30! ¡Por Fin!
1. Naruto, el detective mediocre

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, la verdad desde hace tiempo vengo pensando si ponerlo o no, pero al final opté por el si**

**Espero que les guste esta loca historia que se me ocurrió jejeje**

**Nota: Estos personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, no son míos pero como adoraría que lo fueran (En especial Naruto y Gaara *0*) **

**Naruto es un detective de unos 25 años, es muy famoso y reconocido, pero no porque haga un gran trabajo, la verdad es que es el peor policía que ha pisado la tierra, y es conocido por esa misma razón. Durante el fic se Irán viendo los demás personajes, como Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, etc. etc.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-…- = acciones de los personajes**

**"…" = pensamientos de los personajes**…

**Capitulo 1: Naruto, el detective mediocre**

Era un día soleado, por una muy transitada calle de la ciudad Konoha, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, de aproximadamente unos 25 años, acechaba por los lares a un transeúnte despreocupado.

—El objetivo esta localizado, cambio – Hablaba el rubio por el pequeño radio comunicador que llevaba oculto entre su chaqueta color anaranjado oscuro.

—_Recibido, prepárate para interce_ptarlo – Le dijo una voz a través del radio.

—Ok, cambio y fuera –Cierre de la transmisión-

El hombre que era vigilado, vestía una larga gabardina color negro, y usaba un sombrero negro también, en su mano derecha llevaba un maletín, el cual parecía ser el motivo de su persecución.

—Aquí voy – Dijo el rubio sacando un revolver de entre su vestimenta- ¡Eh, tú, manos arriba, quedas detenido por tráfico ilegal de narcóticos!

—¿Qué? ¿Yo trafico ilegal? ¿Pero quien eres tú? – El hombre levantó sus manos asustado, pero no parecía saber de que se le acusaba.

—Detective Naruto Uzumaki, quedas bajo arresto, mas vale que te entregues sin la menor oposición, o me veré obligado a disparar – El rubio en ningún momento bajaba su arma, y su mirada era muy determinante a disparar si era necesario.

—Pero si yo no soy un delincuente señor – Decía el hombre intimidado por el arma, hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo a pensar - ¿Dijo Uzumaki?

—Así es – Respondió el policía.

—Ahhh, yo lo conozco.

—¿A si? – Preguntó el rubio algo orgulloso- Si, soy muy famoso por estos lares, es que todos me conocen como…

—Si, es usted el detective mediocre.

—¿Mediocre dice? – Al detective Uzumaki se le marcó una venita en la frente, pero aun seguía apuntando con su arma a pesar de su rostro enfadado.

—Si, yo he oído hablar mucho de usted.

—Pagarás por haberme llamado mediocre.

—¿Naruto, pero por que amenazas a ese hombre? – Se les acercó un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, a su lado iba un enorme perro blanco y en su placa de policía decía "Brigada anti narcóticos".

—Kiba… pero si el es el objetivo – Dijo Naruto aún apuntando al pobre hombre.

—¡Idiota! El no es el hombre – Un enorme grito se hizo presente en todo el rededor de donde ellos tres se encontraban.

—¿A no? – Se preguntaba el rubio confundido.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero si tú me dijiste el sujeto de gabardina negra, y un maletín.

—Si, pero con nubes rojas, rayos pero como eres idiota – Dijo Kiba mientras se golpeaba el rostro secamente con la mano derecha.

—Disculpe… ¿Ya me puedo ir? – Preguntó el hombre con una gotita en su frente.

—Si, ya lárguese, digo… puede retirarse, lamento el mal entendido – Dijo Kiba mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente al ver el rostro de idiota culpable que ponía Naruto.

—Si, adiós – El hombre se retiró medio confundido, pues había sido confundido con un criminal, pero por suerte no pasó a mayores – Oh rayos nunca volveré a vestirme así.

—Rayos, me equivoqué de nuevo – Suspiró decepcionado Naruto.

—Eres un completo idiota Naruto, el jefe esta vez si que te despedirá.

—¡Wau! – Ladró el perro blanco que acompañaba a Kiba (No tienes ni una gota de inteligencia, te despedirán).

—Es verdad Akamaru, Naruto es hombre muerto.

—¿Oye por que hablas con ese perro? – Preguntó el rubio algo confundido.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Luego, los dos policías se dirigieron a la comisaría. Naruto sabía que lo más probable era que fuese despedido, ya había cometido muchos errores y había sido perdonado muchas veces, puesto que su gran jefe, alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y aunque hoy no se llevaran bien, ese cariño seguía ahí.

—¡¿Como que lo dejaron escapar? – Gritó un pelinegro golpeando fuertemente su escritorio, estaba realmente enfadado y no quería ningún pretexto por parte de Naruto.

(Bueno, ya deben saber de quien se trata ¿No es así?)

—Pero Sasuke, no grites que me vas a dejar sordo – Dijo el rubio tapándose los oídos.

—Maldita sea Naruto, como puedes ser tan idiota, por tu culpa ese maldito narco escapó otra vez, a veces pienso que eres un x9.

—¿Pero como te atreves a llamarme x9? Yo no soy esa clase de persona, solo soy un poco torpe para esto nada más.

(nota: para los que no sepan, un x9 es un informante infiltrado, ya saben el que le avisa a los delincuentes si van por ellos, etc, o sea un traidor)

—Calma comisario, prometo que la próxima vez ese tipo no escapará, lo aseguro – Dijo Kiba mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, parecía tener un asunto personal con aquel criminal que se les había ido de las manos.

—Mientras Naruto este aquí, no confío en que eso suceda – Dijo Sasuke ya más calmado.

—¿Qué dijiste? – Reprochó el rubio con un tono de enfado total.

—Digo, que si vuelves a arruinar un solo caso, quedas fuera de este trabajo ¿Me oyes? Y yo mismo me encargare de que no puedas conseguir otro en toda tu vida.

—Maldita sea, esta bien comisario – Dijo Naruto en tono de rabia y bajando la mirada, en verdad no le agradaba perder.

—Ahora vete, tengo mucho trabajo – Dijo el comisario malhumorado mientras volteaba su silla para ver hacia las nubes.

—Si "_maldito Sasuke, como desearía que no fueras mi jefe_" – Pensaba Naruto mientras salía de la oficina.

Afuera de la oficina del comisario, se encontraba una hermosa joven pelirrosa, de ojos color jade, como dos esmeraldas brillantes, y un cuerpo muy bien formado. El rubio la observó un momento embobado, y luego se le acercó.

—Hola Sakura-chan – Saludó amistosamente Naruto mientras la veía con su rostro sonrojado.

—Ah, hola Naruto – Dijo la pelirrosa dándole muy poca importancia al rubio a su lado.

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy.

—Si, gracias ¿Sasuke esta en su oficina?

—¿Solo vienes por él? – Naruto puso cara de pocos amigos al oír ese nombre.

—Por que mas vendría Naruto, recuerda que soy la fiscal, y tenemos trabajo juntos.

—Si, pero a ti te gusta él – Dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado, estaba un poco triste al decir estas palabras.

—¡Naruto! Eso es otro tema, no lo digas aquí que nos puede oír – Dijo la pelirrosa un tanto sonrojada y algo exaltada.

—Esta bien Sakura-chan – Dijo finalmente resignado- Ya me voy.

—Adiós, y oye… ya haz un buen trabajo ¿Quieres? – La pelirrosa le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa para darle ánimos a su amigo.

—Si – Le sonrió el rubio con esa sonrisa que solo el tiene, pero en el fondo estaba triste, por dos razones, una era porque si arruinaba otro caso, perdería su amado trabajo, y la otra razón, era esa pelirrosa, desde hace tiempo el estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella parecía no notarlo, siempre lo rechazaba, y eso le ponía mal, muy mal, y cuando se ponía así, solo había una persona en el mundo que lo podía ayudar, la única persona que lo comprendía, su única amiga de verdad, Hinata.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

En una fuente de sodas, se encontraba el rubio, muy abatido sentado a la mesa y frente a el, había una joven de ojos aperlados, cabello azulado y una figura excelente, la cual trataba de animarlo, ella lo observaba muy preocupada y a la vez con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero al parecer él no lo notaba.

—Hinata… gracias por estar conmigo ahora, eres mi mejor amiga – Dijo el rubio mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su malteada con una pajilla en forma de espiral, y su rostro reflejaba su tristeza.

—Lo sé – Dijo la chica y luego le ofreció una cálida sonrisa- "_Si tan solo te dieras cuenta de lo que siento_".

—Sakura nunca me va a querer Hinata ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente amar y no ser correspondido? – Su mirada se notaba más triste con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki sufría por Sakura Haruno de una manera terrible.

—Naruto-kun…"_Si supieras como me duele oírte decir eso_" Anímate, yo se que ella se fijará en ti – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—¿Tú crees? – Le preguntó Naruto aun desanimado.

—Si, quien no se fijaría en un chico como tú, que es tan lindo y atento, además guapo y simpático – La ojiperla volvió a sonreír aunque su mirada se veía algo triste.

—Gracias Hinata, tú siempre sabes como animarme, eres la mejor, por eso te adoro –Le decía mientras le brindaba un fuerte abrazo a la chica que se encontraba un tanto sonrojada por la cercanía del rubio ojiazul.

—Bueno, es hora de volver a casa – Dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie - Ya se hace tarde y te prometí que hoy iría a prepararte la cena.

—Si es verdad, tú cocinas muy bien – La mirada de Naruto se alegró un poco al oír hablar de comida- ¿Y sabes que Hinata? Les demostraré a todos que yo soy un excelente detective y policía, y resolveré todos los casos que se me presenten en adelante.

—Así me gusta Naruto, sonríe – Hinata le hizo un gesto con su dedo pulgar mientras sonreía.

—Seré el mejor ¡De veras! – Sonriendo.

—Si – Ella estaba feliz por Naruto, disfrutaba cada una de las sonrisas únicas de su mejor amigo, le encantaba verlo feliz, aunque eso significara que ella no fuera parte de esa felicidad, solo si él estaba feliz ella también lo estaba.

—Bien, vamos a casa.

—Adelántate, yo pasaré a la comisaría olvidé algo ahí – Dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a caminar.-Claro agente Hyuuga, no te demores porque ya tengo mucha hambre.

—Claro – Sonriendo se alejó paso a paso la joven agente de policía.

Naruto vivía frente a Hinata en el mismo edificio, de hecho, es ahí donde se conocieron, y luego formaron parte de la misma comisaría. Hinata es agente de policía al igual que Naruto, solo que el es detective especial y todo eso, aunque es algo tarado, y por eso es conocido por el pueblo como el detective mediocre, cosa que realmente le fastidia mucho, pero piensa demostrar a todos que el no es un mediocre.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Durante la hora de la cena, el timbre del departamento de Naruto sonó. El sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y se apresuró a abrir porque se estaba muriendo del hambre.

—Perdón por la demora Naruto, traje ramen para que comas mientras preparo la cena ¿Te parece? – Hinata sonreía tiernamente en la puerta.

—Claro, eres grandiosa Hinata, sabes que adoro tus comidas porque cuando yo cocino se me quema todo, no se preparar ni un cubo de hielo – Suspiró decepcionado Naruto.

—Pero para eso estoy yo jeje, no te preocupes porque la gran Hinata Hyuuga te hará un delicioso plato – Dicho esto la chica entró al departamento de Naruto, el cual estaba bastante desorganizado por decir lo menos.

—Perdón por el desorden Hinata – Dijo el rubio apenado.

—No importa – Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina - ¿Sabes? Hoy me llamó mi padre, dijo que mi hermana iba muy bien en sus estudios de medicina, que le hubiera gustado que yo fuera como ella – Su voz se oía melancólica al decir esto último.

—Si… ya se que tu padre nunca aceptó que no siguieras con el negocio de la familia ¿No es así?

—Si, papá es muy obstinado, tuve el valor para dejar mi casa y vivir sola, pero creo… que nunca podré volver a verlos como antes – Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Hinata mientras estaba pelando cebollas en la cocina. Como el departamento era muy pequeño la cocina estaba junto a la sala y se podía hablar perfectamente mientras uno estaba en la sala y otro en la cocina.

—Ya no llores, tu seguiste tu propio camino y eso habla muy bien de ti – Dijo Naruto acercándose a ella para abrazarla tiernamente. Muy pocas veces había sido él quien tenía que animarla, pero era justo, ya que ella siempre estaba ahí para él mas que como una amiga, como una hermana, era así como el la quería, aunque ni sospechase los verdaderos sentimientos de ella..

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Al día siguiente, ya muy temprano nuestro rubio se encontraba en la oficina del comisario para recibir información sobre el que tal vez sería su último caso en la vida, o el primero de muchos más, aunque nadie lo creía ya que todos se inclinaban más por la primera opción.

—Bien Naruto, he decidido darte este caso, pero ya sabes un solo error más y quedas fuera – Dijo Sasuke de manera desafiante.

—Ya lo sé no tienes para que repetírmelo todo el tiempo – Dijo Naruto de forma en que parecía no estar interesado.

—Irás con Hinata, e investigaran un asesinato en una casa cerca de aquí.

—Bien ¿Y cual es el nombre del difunto? – Preguntó el rubio de la misma forma desinteresada.

—Inoichi Yamanaka.

—¿El padre de Ino? – Se preguntó Hinata.

—Así es – Dijo Sasuke.

—¿Ino? ¿Qué Ino? – Se preguntaba Naruto con signos de interrogación en su cara y mirando a todos lados para hallar una respuesta.

—Ino Yamanaka, es una joven muy conocida aquí en Konoha, es la hija del dueño de la cadena más grande de floristerías del país Inoichi Yamanaka, el que fue asesinado – Dijo Sasuke.

—¿A si? Nunca oí hablar de él – Dijo Naruto.

—Bueno… él ha muerto, y tú debes descubrir al asesino ¿Me oyes?

—Si, te oí, te oí, yo lo haré.

—Naruto-kun, vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer – Dijo Hinata mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta para salir.

—Si, y esta vez, lo resolveré – Dijo Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños y su mirada se mostraba llena de seguridad.

—Eso espero Naruto, si no ya sabes – Dijo Sasuke.

—Si, si ya se, quedo fuera, bla, bla – El rubio se dirigió a la puerta que acababa de abrir Hinata.

—Ya vete si – Dijo el joven comisario con una vena marcada en su frente - Este idiota… sólo espero que no lo arruine.

Y así comienzan las locas aventuras de un chico que quería ser el mejor detective del mundo, y que se encontrará con duros retos por el camino y tal vez algún día descubra que el amor que tanto quiere está más cerca de lo que se imagina.

.…

**Próximo capitulo: ¡Naruto descubre al asesino!**

**00000000000000**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, como verán ésta historia es un poco diferente a las otras dos que tengo (Si es que las han leído)**

**Pero sigo fiel al NaruHina con algo de confusión NaruSaku, pero además en éste fic Naruto es un poco... como decirlo, es algo pervertido, ósea que no solo se fijará en Sakura sino que en todas las que le parezcan atractivas jejeje**

**Pero claro ¬¬ nunca en la correcta, al menos no por ahora**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, actualizaré pronto**

**Nos leemos**

**¡Bye!**


	2. ¡Naruto descubre al asesino!

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste y que la historia les siga pareciendo interesante jejeje**

**Les agradezco por sus reviews ^^**

**Nota: Estos personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, aunque ellos son mi inspiración para escribir ^^ **

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**En el capítulo de hoy veremos como Naruto resuelve el caso del asesinato de Inoichi Yamanaka ¿Quieren saber? **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-…- = acciones de los personajes**

**"…" = pensamientos de los personajes**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Naruto descubre al asesino!**

Lugar: florería Yamanaka, escena del crimen.

Hora: 12:30 de la mañana.

—Rayos, pobre tipo – Decía el rubio espantado al observar el cadáver del difunto.

—Al parecer lo arrojaron desde aquella terraza luego de apuñalarlo por la espalda – Decía la ojiperla mientras revisaba la escena del crimen y trataba de reconstruir los hechos -. Con que fue un robo.

—Debió ser una muerte muy dolorosa – Comentó Naruto, mientras el resto de oficiales revisaba los alrededores en busca de pruebas.

—Ay no, mi pobre padre – Decía una rubia de ojos azules, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas.

—"_¿Pero quien es esa belleza? Digo…_"- Pesó Naruto fascinado al ver a aquella chica, pero rápidamente abandonó sus pensamientos pervertidos -. Oye Hinata ¿Ella es Ino Yamanaka?

—Así es Naruto.

La rubia seguía llorando, mientras un oficial de policía le ofrecía su pañuelo.

—Gracias – Dijo Ino sonándose con el, luego se lo entregó al oficial.

—Cielos –miraba el pañuelo con asco y con una gotita en su frente.

Mientras los demás oficiales investigaban el lugar y tomaban fotografías al cuerpo, Naruto se le acercó a la joven.

—Disculpe… ¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

—Sí, como no – Decía aún llorando a mares la joven.

—Bueno… ¿Que hacía usted durante la hora en que su padre fue asesinado?

—Yo… estaba en casa de una amiga – Aun llorando- Y… al regresar encontré a mi padre ahí, muerto – De nuevo soltó las lágrimas y se apoyó en el hombro de Naruto, que al parecer no estaba nada molesto con el atrevimiento de la joven.

—Yo te comprendo – Decía el rubio con cara de perversión.

—Naruto, no vinimos aquí para hacer migas – Le dijo la ojiperla en tono enfadado –. Estamos trabajando y recuerda que es un ¡Homicidio! – Recalcó la última palabra para que Naruto se pusiera al corriente y dejara de estar coqueteando. Aunque Hinata sabía que Naruto jamás la miraría como algo más que una amiga, ella era muy celosa y lo demostraba, pero Naruto como siempre jamás lo notaba, pensaba que sólo eran celos de amiga.

—Ah, es cierto Hinata jejejeje.

Un hombre un tanto anciano se acercó, acompañado de una mujer más adulta pero muy bien parecida.

—Ino, hija mía ya deja de llorar de seguro tu padre no estaría contento de verte así – Habló la mujer.

—No me llame hija señora, usted es sólo mi madrastra, no mi madre – Dijo fríamente la rubia.

—¿Pero como te atreves? – Se dijo la mujer a regañadientes.

—Disculpe, ¿es usted la esposa del señor? – Preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Ichigo, y soy la esposa o mas bien la viuda de Inoichi – Decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco -. Disculpe que me comporte así joven.

—No tiene que disculparse, yo sé que debe ser muy difícil para usted – Decía Naruto anteponiendo sus manos un tanto sonrojado -. "_No cabe duda de que ese tal Inoichi si que tenía buen gusto, con esa esposa y esa hija…"_ – Pensó pervertidamente el rubio -. Dígame… ¿Robaron algo?

—Así es, algunas cosas de valor, entre ellas la gargantilla de mi esposo, era muy valiosa.

—Claro – Naruto anotaba todo en una agenda que traía mientras el otro hombre se acercaba a Ino.

—Por favor señorita Ino, vaya a su cuarto, no se encuentra bien.

—Si, gracias Toshiro-san.

—¿Y usted es…? – Preguntó el rubio.

—Él es Toshiro, nuestro mayor domo – Respondió la mujer.

—Ya veo –"_Mmmm, este hombre se ve algo sospechoso_" - Mientras observaba al mayor domo por todas direcciones, rodeándolo de allá para acá.

—Disculpe señor, pero creo que me esta observando mucho – Decía mientras Naruto lo rodeaba de miradas intrigantes, en un tono muy sofisticado.

—Mmmm, agente lee – Llamó Naruto.

Se apareció un joven pelinegro, de peinado ridículo y cejas espesas que se veía muy activo pues llegó de un salto al llamado de Naruto.

—¿Sí, que sucede señor?

—¿Que han averiguado de la escena del crimen?

—Nada muy relevante señor - Contestó Lee.

—¿Y el arma homicida? – Preguntó Naruto mientras anotaba en su agenda.

—Aún no sabemos nada señor.

—Ya veo. Bien, seguiremos investigando en la comisaría, vámonos, y lleven el cuerpo con Shino para que le haga la autopsia – Era extraño, pero Naruto se veía demasiado serio ésta vez, incluso Hinata estaba sorprendida.

—¡Sí señor! – Respondieron todos los agentes de policía.

—Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, mucho gusto señora, y en cuanto a usted… lo tengo vigilado – Se dirigió al mayor domo con mirada intrigante.

—Sí señor Uzumaki – Dijo él con su tono sofisticado y parado tan rectamente que parecía una estatua.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Más tarde en la comisaría, Naruto y Hinata explicaban los hechos a Sasuke con calma.

—¿Que pudieron averiguar?

—Nada sobre el asesino, pero tengo mis sospechas puestas en alguien – Dijo el rubio pensativo.

—¿A si? ¿En quien? – Preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

—En el mayor domo, un tal señor Toshiro – Respondió el rubio intrigado.

—Naruto, a poco desconfías de él – Dijo Hinata con una gran gota en su frente.

—¿Y por que? – Intervino el Uchiha con confusión en su rostro, mas Naruto sólo le miró sonriente.

—Mmmm, es demasiado serio, además en las películas de asesinatos el mayor domo siempre es el culpable jeje.

—Ay Naruto – Suspiró Hinata decepcionada, pues por un momento creyó que Naruto se tomaría las cosas en serio.

—Bien, vamos a la morgue a ver que nos dice Shino – Dijo Sasuke tratando de ignorar la estupidez de Naruto.

—Hai – Dijeron los dos.

Minutos más tarde en la morgue…

—Rayos, ese tipo no se ve muy bien – Decía Naruto cubriendo su nariz mientras el cuerpo estaba siendo revisado por el médico forense, que en este caso era Shino.

—La muerte de este hombre fue muy dolorosa al parecer – Dijo Shino muy seriamente y sin sentir asco alguno como los otros tres.

—Ya lo creo, si lo apuñalaron y cayó desde esa altura, claro que sí – Comentó Sasuke.

—Te equivocas… él no murió ni por las puñaladas ni por la caída.

—¿A no? – Preguntaron los tres al unísono muy intrigados por lo recién dicho por Shino.

—¿Entonces por que fue? – Preguntó Hinata.

—Éste hombre fue envenenado minutos antes del apuñalamiento – Dijo Shino mientras los demás oían con mucha atención.

—Eso quiere decir que cuando fue apuñalado ya estaba muerto.

—Así es Naruto – Dijo Shino.

—¿Pero por que alguien haría una cosa así? – Se cuestionó Hinata.

—Lo más seguro es que la muerte no fue planeada, y para aparentar una especie de asalto, el homicida ideó éste plan – Sasuke se hizo una idea de los hechos basándose en lo recién descubierto ¿Por qué apuñalar a una persona muerta? ¿Hacerlo parecer un asalto? Poco a poco las piezas iban calzando, pero claro… tuvo una ligera impresión.

—Tal vez eso quiere decir, que él no era el objetivo del homicida – Dijo seriamente el rubio mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón.

—Es lo más probable – Recalcó Shino.

—Pobre hombre – Se dijo la ojiperla.

—Entonces hay que volver a la casa, yo iré con ustedes ésta vez, y por favor Naruto, no digas tonterías como que el mayor domo la mató ¿Ok?

—Ok – Respondió con flojera el rubio- "_Maldito teme_".

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Luego regresaron a la casa de los Yamanaka, junto con ellos también iba Sasuke.

—Bienvenidos oficiales – Dijo Ichigo con mucha calma, parecía que ya no estaba tan afectada.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy el comisario.

—Mucho gusto señor comisario, por favor pasen – La mujer les hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolos a pasar, de inmediato los agentes comenzaron la inspección nuevamente.

—Si – Dijo Sasuke -"_Esta mujer, no me da confianza_" – Pensó entrecerrando la mirada -. Oye, Hinata – Le hizo señales con una mano.

—S... sí ¿Que pasa comisario?

—Necesito preguntarte algo, ven.

—Hai.

—Señora, lamento lo ocurrido – Dijo Naruto mientras la observaba fijamente, también se había dado de cuenta de lo poco afectada que se encontraba en comparación a la otra vez.

—Sí, yo también, pero que persona podría haber sido capaz de un crimen tan horrible.

—No lo sé – La mirada de Naruto era cada vez más intrigante. Estaban en la gran sala, dentro de la tienda Yamanaka, él miraba con atención cada cosa hasta que…

—Disculpen señores ¿Les puedo ofrecer un café?

—"_Mmmm, el hombre murió envenenado, tal vez…"_ – Pensó mirando al mayor domo -. Oiga usted ¿El señor Yamanaka acostumbraba beber café muy seguido? – Preguntó el rubio.

—¿Eh? Pues ahora que lo dice, así es, el acostumbraba beber una taza de café caliente todas las mañanas – Respondió Toshiro en pose pensativa.

—Claro… eso tiene sentido – Naruto se quedó pensando.

—¿A que se refiere? – Preguntó Ichigo algo intrigada.

—No… son suposiciones mías, nada más.

—Ya veo – Dijo la mujer desconfiada.

—Y por casualidad… ¿Usted le llevó el café hoy en la mañana?

—No señor, hoy era mi día libre, y me encontraba en mi casa señor.

—Mmmm – Fue todo lo que dijo Naruto.

De pronto, desde el pasillo se asomó la joven hija del difunto, la cual hizo una mueca extraña al clavar su mirada sobre el comisario.

—Ustedes están aquí de nuevo…

—"_Oh rayos, es tan sexy_" – Pensó Naruto – S… si, señorita, lamento que estemos aquí molestando.

—Ustedes sólo hacen su trabajo, es lo que papá siempre decía – Dijo Ino en un tono de tristeza lo que conmovió al rubio Uzumaki.

—"_Pobre… lo debe estar pasando muy mal, tal como yo cuando murió papá_" – Naruto recordó un poco una dura etapa de su vida, pero de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el agente de policía Rock Lee.

—¡Oh, señor Naruto, señor Sasuke, lo encontré! – Gritó con entusiasmo el chico cejudo.

—¿Que encontraste? – Preguntó el rubio interesado.

—Es el cuchillo con que fue apuñalada la victima – Respondió Lee muy orgulloso de su hallazgo.

—Déjame ver – Dijo Sasuke tomando la bolsa donde habían puesto al arma blanca -. ¿Dónde lo hallaste?

—Aquí, detrás de unos maseteros – Dijo Lee señalando el lugar en donde lo encontró.

—Bien hecho agente Lee – Dijo Naruto, entonces al voltear, una extraña cosa le llamó la atención - ¿Eh? _-"¿Pero que es esto?"_ – Recogió algo del suelo justo atrás de la maseta.

—¡Oh, sí señor! – Gritó Lee emocionado.

—Bien, creo que con el arma en nuestras manos, no tentemos nada más que hacer aquí – Dijo Sasuke de forma muy seria, como era su costumbre -. Hinata, recuerda lo que te pedí.

—Hai – Respondió la chica.

—¿De que habla Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

—Luego te digo – Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Lugar: Comisaría de konoha.

Hora: 16:30 horas.

—Bien, lo encontré – Dijo Hinata entrando con unos papeles y poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

—Que, que, que – Decía Naruto muy curioso.

—Observa esto, es lo que Sasuke me pidió que buscara – Dijo la ojiperla enseñándole un papel.

—Ah ¿Qué es eso Hinata? No entiendo nada.

—Naruto… – Expresó Hinata con una gota en su frente -. Esto es un certificado, y unos estados de cuenta donde dice que todo el dinero del señor Yamanaka, pasará a manos de su hija cuando ella cumpla los 25 años.

—¿Y eso que? – Preguntó el confundido rubio.

—Según esto, toda la fortuna de el pasaría a manos de su hija en sólo unos meses.

—Ah… ya entiendo.

—Dice también que en caso de que ella no se pudiera hacer cargo, pasaría todo a manos… de su esposa.

—¿De su esposa? – Naruto comenzó a reflexionar en silencio, algunas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, lo que había encontrado tras la maseta, lo que dijo el mayor domo sobre el café, los estados de cuenta del difunto, todo comenzaba a aclararse, sólo bastaba una cosa para estar seguro -. ¡Eso es, lo tengo!

—¿Que cosa?

—Sólo necesito unas cuantas pruebas más, ya sé quien lo hizo Hinata.

—¿En serio? – Decía incrédula Hinata.

—Sí, de veras, por favor confía en mi, ahora voy al laboratorio, nos vemos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles, su rostro se veía muy molesto mientras recordaba un episodio vivido el día anterior cuando Sakura fue a su oficina.

—¡Ah! Rayos.

—_Sasuke ¿Cuándo dejaras de pensar en eso? – Le preguntó Sakura apoyada en la puerta de la oficina, mientras lo veía con bastante tristeza._

—_Nunca, sabes que nunca dejaré de pensar en eso – Dijo Sasuke fríamente (Estaba sentado como cuando Kakashi les preguntó sus objetivos en la serie)_

—_Pero Sasuke, entiéndelo, tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió, eras sólo un niño y…_

—_¡Claro que sí! – Gritó golpeando el escritorio -. Yo pude evitarlo, y no lo hice, fue mi culpa, ellos… murieron por mi culpa…_

—_Sasuke…_

—_Ya vete, quiero estar solo._

—_Muy bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme – Sakura le ofreció una tierna sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina, con su rostro muy triste. Sasuke sin embrago no dijo nada._

—¡Maldición! – Gritó el azabache golpeando el escritorio.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto irrumpió en la oficina estrepitosamente.

—¡¿Naruto, que quieres? – Preguntó Sasuke sobresaltado.

—¡Ya lo tengo Sasuke, ya sé quien lo hizo! – Le gritó Naruto emocionado.

—¿En serio? – Sasuke lo miró desconfiado.

—Sí, vamos.

—¿Estás seguro que no fue el mayor domo? – Preguntó el Uchiha arqueando una ceja.

—Sólo sígueme, ¿sí? – Le dijo Naruto algo enfadado.

—De acuerdo, pero no lo arruines – Sasuke se levantó.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Lugar: casa de los Yamanaka.

Hora: 17:30 horas.

—Muy bien, espero que hayan descubierto algo, para habernos reunido a todos aquí – Dijo la viuda Ichigo muy arrogante.

—La verdad no estoy muy seguro de esto – Dijo Sasuke suspirando.

—Ni yo, pero hay que confiar en Naruto– Dijo la ojiperla de la misma manera que Sasuke.

—"_Pues ya que_" – Pensó el azabache.

—Bien, creo que estamos todos, ahora puedo comenzar con mi historia – Dijo Naruto muy confiado de sus palabras, su rostro mostraba una enorme seguridad.

—A ver que hace – Se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo.

—Muy bien, esto es más simple de lo que parece, esta mañana, el señor Toshiro salió temprano de la casa, así que hoy no llevó el café a su jefe como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, el señor Yamanaka si bebió su café hoy en la mañana, un café que estaba envenenado.

—Eso que quiere decir… ¿Qué alguien en esta casa asesinó a mi padre? – Preguntó Ino impactada.

—Exactamente, alguien aquí lo hizo, no fue un robo ni nada por el estilo, aunque así lo hayan querido hacer ver, y yo sé quien fue, además él no era el verdadero objetivo del asesino, sino usted, señorita Yamanaka.

— ¿Yo? ¿Querían matarme?

—Naruto, explícate – Demandó el comisario.

—Esa persona, preparó un café para usted, que estaba envenenado, pero su padre lo bebió por error, seguro habrá pensado que el señor Toshiro lo dejó para el, pero ese fue su fatal error.

—Ay no, mi pobre padre – Ino se largó a llorar nuevamente- ¿Pero quien lo hizo, quien?

—Eso es algo que pienso responder después de contar como el asesino mató a su víctima, una vez que vio como se tomaba el café envenenado, no podía permitir que se descubriese su intento de homicidio hacia la señorita Yamanaka, entonces tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y lo clavó en la espalda de la víctima que para ese entonces ya estaba muerta, por eso no sangró mucho, después de morir los cuerpos casi no sangran, y claro, para hacerlo aún más creíble lo arrojó por el balcón de la tienda.

—¿Pero quien haría semejante atrocidad? – Preguntó la mujer.

—No finja más, señora ¡¿O debería decir… La verdadera asesina?

—¡¿Qué? – Poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Pero como se atreve a llamarme asesina?

—Me atrevo porque es la verdad, usted lo hizo, usted quería matar a la señorita, pero al ver que su plan le salió al revés planeó lo de un supuesto robo, quería quedarse con todo el dinero, seguramente iba a matar a su esposo de todos modos.

—¿Por que querría yo matar a mi hijastra, o a mi marido? – Dijo la mujer de manera arrogante.

—Simple, porque usted sabía que si la mataba a ella, todo el dinero de su esposo sería suyo, y también que cuando ella cumpliera 25 años, ella sería la dueña de todo, cosa que usted no podía permitir – Respondió el rubio con audacia.

—¿Acaso tiene alguna prueba? – Preguntó Ichigo al verse acorralada.

—Claro que sí, las tengo, la primera es… ésta gargantilla que supuestamente le fue robada durante el asalto, la hallé tras unas plantas, usted no lo notó, pero la dejó caer al momento de apuñalar a su esposo y deshacerse del arma del crimen, como luego no se la vio puesta pensó en decirnos que la habían robado, pero se había quedado enganchada al cuchillo, lo noté porque fue arrancada con brusquedad del cuello de la víctima, casi como si de verdad hubiese sido un robo, y la otra prueba es… esto, lo encontré luego de registrar los cuartos – Dijo mostrando un extraño frasco vacío –. Estaba en su cuarto, es el frasco donde estaba el veneno, fue inteligente al no dejar huellas en el arma, pero aún así yo la descubrí.

—Maldito mocoso, me descubriste – Dijo la mujer enfadada, su plan había sido totalmente descubierto, sólo por no fijarse en esa gargantilla.

—No puede ser, Naruto en verdad lo hizo – Sasuke y Hinata parpadeaban sorprendidos.

—Oficiales, deténganla – Ordenó el comisario ya más serio.

—Señora, tendrá que acompañarnos – Lee trataba de ponerle las esposas.

—Quítenme las manos de encima puercos – Decía la altiva mujer mirando a todos con desdén.

—No se resista señora – Lee le puso las esposas y se la levó fuera.

—Bien hecho Naruto, realmente lo hiciste bien – Le dijo Sasuke sonriendo, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio.

—Je, lo sé – El rubio sonrió también.

—Increíble Naruto, por fin resolviste un caso – Le dijo Hinata muy orgullosa de esa brillante demostración, le alegraba ver que Naruto sí era capaz de lograr lo que se proponía, y eso de alguna forma sólo la hacía sentirse más atraída hacia él.

—Ah, no fue nada para el gran Naruto Uzumaki, yo soy el mejor – Dijo Naruto comenzando a carcajearse como un loco desquiciado, por lo que los demás lo miraban raro.

—"_Creo que ya se le subieron los humos_" – Pensó el Uchiha con una gotita en su frente.

—Que horror, pobre padre – Musitó la joven rubia.

—Lo siento mucho – Le dijo Naruto seriamente, en verdad el tema parecía importarle, y como no, si él había vivido algo parecido.

—Gracias señor Uzumaki – Le dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—De… de nada – Naruto se sonrojó enseguida.

—Hmp – Masculló Hinata molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otra parte.

—Hinata… ¿Estas molesta por algo? – Preguntó ingenuamente Naruto.

—No, es hora de irnos – Respondió tajante.

—Sí, de veras.

-"_Naruto-kun… ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan ciego?_" – Pensó la ojiperla viéndolo desconsolada.

Continuara…

.…

**Próximo capitulo: Un viaje y un viejo amigo**

**00000000000000**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, ya por fin acabó el capitulo**

**Ya verán como poco a poco Naruto se va a ir dando cuenta de que Hinata lo quiere, también van a ver más acción, tipo balazos y todo eso jejejeje**

**Pero aun falta un poco**

**Además los demás personajes también irán ganando más protagonismo y se develarán cosas de sus pasados**

**Bueno, ahora me despido, y espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia ^^ **

**Nos leemos**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Un viaje y un viejo amigo

**Hola a todos**

**Primero les quería pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero el colegio últimamente consume casi todo mi tiempo, es una monserga esa cosa, pero ni modo tengo que ir de todas formas jejejeje**

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo que viene con mucho humor y un pequeño secretito acerca de un personaje que será revelado ¿Quién será? Leer para averiguar xD **

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

**Capitulo 3: Un viaje y un viejo amigo**

Hora: 13:15 horas

Lugar: aeropuerto de Konoha.

—Rayos, maldito teme, siempre tengo que ir a lugares muy alejados por su culpa – Decía el rubio fastidiado, al su lado había una maleta dispuesta para unos dos o tres días y Hinata estaba junto a él.

—_¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a Tokio? – Gritó el rubio furioso._

—_Mira Naruto – Dijo Sasuke – Lo que pasa es que cada año hay una reunión muy importante de todos los jefes de policía del país, y éste año es en Tokio, pero como tengo otros asuntos que atender no puedo ir y por eso te envío a ti._

—_Pero yo no tengo idea de reuniones ni conferencias ¡Voy a aburrirme como ostra!_

—_¡Deja de rezongar Naruto! ¡Vas a ir porque yo lo digo y harás lo que yo digo! ¡Y si no quieres te largas!_

—_Bueno ya, no es para tanto, pero que genio._

—Naruto, ya deja de quejarte, siempre haces eso – Decía en tono molesto la ojiperla.

—Pero Hinata, es que no me gusta venir al aeropuerto de Konoha, tú sabes que siempre que vengo se ríen de mí.

—Como no reírse, recordando lo que hiciste la ultima vez que vinimos

—_Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y soy el detective numero uno de todo el mundo— Gritaba en medio del aeropuerto levantando su índice hacia el sol en señal de triunfo._

—_Mira mamá ¿Ese señor esta loco? – Preguntó un niño que iba de la mano con su madre._

—_Si hijo, lo está – Le respondió la madre._

—_Na… Naruto-kun… — Hinata se cubría la cara sonrojada mientras veía como toda la gente observaba a Naruto._

—_¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué todos me ven raro? – Se preguntaba Naruto mirando a todos lados._

—_¡Ah! ¿Pero que se ha creído ese chico? – Dijo una mujer exaltada._

—_Es un pervertido – Dijo secamente una chica que pasaba por ahí._

—_¿Pero que tengo?_

—_Naruto… lo que pasa es… que no… no traes pantalones – Dijo Hinata aun cubriendo su rostro con esa tono sonrosado en sus mejillas._

—_¿Qué? – Se preguntó Naruto mirándose para comprobar lo que decía Hinata, y efectivamente no traía pantalones— Rayos, y yo que pensé que había viento – Temblando de frío._

_Entonces todos los del aeropuerto, las gente, los guardias y hasta los que iban abordando, las azafatas e incluso la persona al otro lado del altavoz se mataban de la risa mientras Naruto se hacía cada vez más pequeño de la vergüenza que sentía._

—_Rayos._

—Ya lo recuerdo – Decía él con cara de pocos amigos – No tenías que contármelo de nuevo.

—Jejeje, fue muy gracioso – Hinata comenzó a reír de forma muy tierna. Naruto la observó por unos segundos, su sonrisa era muy linda, reflejaba a la perfección su personalidad tan agradable y la hacía lucir muy… hermosa ¿Hermosa? ¿Acaso la había visto de otra forma?

Naruto pov:

_Wow, nunca me había fijado, pero Hinata tiene una sonrisa muy linda, además ella es muy linda ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? A mi me gusta Sakura-chan, Hinata es sólo mi amiga, mi mejor amigas, jamás me perdonaría su supiera lo que estoy pensando, ¡Naruto no puedes tener ese tipo de pensamientos con tu mejor amiga!_

Fin Naruto pov.

—Mira mamá es el tipo que venía sin pantalones – Dijo el mismo niño de la otra vez.

Naruto cambió su expresión a una de desagrado por lo que oía.

—Bueno, vámonos – Dijo Hinata mientras una gotita bajaba por su frente.

—Si – Dijo el deprimido rubio.

Después de unas horas de viaje en avión, llegaron a la ciudad donde debían asistir a esa tediosa reunión, estaban listos para irse a un hotel.

—Bueno… ya llegamos, tengo muchísima hambre vamos a comer Hinata – Naruto estaba a punto de irse a comer cuando Hinata lo agarró de una oreja.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? No tenemos tiempo para eso Naruto.

—Pe… pero Hinata yo quiero comer ramen.

—No, primero debemos ir a Buscar el hotel donde Sasuke nos hizo las reservaciones – De pronto Hinata pudo ver que desde la entrada del aeropuerto un montón de chicas se agrupaban gritando cosas como ¡Te amamos! Y ese tipo de cosas locas de fan — ¿Oye ese que viene ahí no se te hace cara conocida Naruto?

—¿El que? – Preguntó Naruto aun con su oreja sujeta a la mano de Hinata, entonces se le quedó viendo fijamente a esa persona.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de empujar por favor! – Decía un chico alto de cabello castaño, vestido completamente de negro y con gafas oscuras mientras él y un grupo más trataban de dispersar a todas esas chicas de un pelirrojo de ojos verde agua.

—Uhm… — Naruto lo meditó un rato — ¡Pero claro! ¡Gaara!

—Oh, pero si ahí están – Dijo el castaño — ¡Naruto, Hinata por aquí!

—¿Eh? – Se preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

—¿Qué no me reconocen? Soy yo Kankuro – Dijo el chico quitándose sus gafas oscuras para dejar ver con más claridad su rostro.

—Oh Kankuro-san – Dijo Hinata soltando la oreja de Naruto, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo en lo que la ojiperla se acercaba a saludar.

—Vaya Hinata, cuanto has madurado, ya no te ves como una niña sino todo lo contrario – Dijo Kankuro algo sonrojado.

—Hola Hinata-san – Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Gaara-kun, cuanto tiempo – Dijo Hinata sonriendo, lo que provocó un poco de sonrojo en el rostro del chico, quien volteó a ver a otro lado.

Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a los chicos – Oigan ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Y por que Gaara es tan popular?

—Naruto, deberías saludar primero – Le dijo Hinata algo molesta.

—Verás, desde que Gaara se ha vuelto el jefe de policía todas las chicas lo persiguen como locas por eso tenemos que estar siempre con él, la verdad tampoco entiendo su popularidad – Dijo Kankuro celoso.

—¿Gaara es el jefe de policía? – Preguntaron los dos jóvenes sorprendidos mientras parpadeaban.

—¿Qué no sabían? – Preguntó Kankuro confundido.

Después del encuentro en el aeropuerto, todos se dirigieron en limusina hacia el hotel en donde estaban registrados. Mientras iban en el auto Hinata observaba hacia las ventanas, cuando de pronto un recuerdo del día anterior al viaje se le vino a la mente…

—_Creo que durante el viaje te llevarás una gran sorpresa._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso Uchiha-san? – Preguntó confundida la ojiperla._

—_Ya lo verás – Respondió el comisario._

—_"¿Qué me habrá querido decir Sasuke con eso de la sorpresa?"_

Minutos después en la recepción del hotel…

—¡¿Qué? – Gritaron los dos policías de Konoha — ¡¿Cómo que la misma habitación?

—Bueno… el señor que la reservó dijo que era para una pareja casada – Decía la recepcionista algo asustada.

—Maldito Sasuke, siempre con sus bromas – Naruto apretó su puño enfadado mientras Hinata se había quedado helada.

—¿Ca… casados?

—¿Hinata estás bien? – Naruto pasaba su mano frente al rostro de Hinata pero no había reacción de su parte.

—¿Eh? Ah si, estoy bien Naruto-kun…

—Rayos, Sasuke y sus bromas de mal gusto, pero no tenemos más opción, Hinata tú quédate en la habitación y yo pediré otra.

—No hay más habitaciones disponibles – Habló la recepcionista.

—¿En serio? Cielos esto es un problema.

—No te preocupes tanto Naruto, no pasa nada por que compartamos habitación ¿Cierto?

—Bueno no pero… ¿No quieres tener privacidad y todo eso que les gusta a ustedes las mujeres?

—Estaré bien – Dijo sonriendo la joven.

—Bu… bueno… — Naruto estaba algo sonrojado – Tomaremos la habitación.

—Tomen su llave, muchas gracias señores – Dijo la sonriente recepcionista.

—"_No es tan grave, sólo compartiremos la habitación_" – Pensó Hinata.

Al llegar a su habitación, nuevamente se llevaron una gran sorpresa, sólo había una cama. Los dos se observaron fijamente y luego miraron la cama.

—Esto no puede ser – Suspiró el rubio.

—_"¿Tendremos que dormir juntos? No creo poder soportarlo"_

—Bueno… será mejor ir al hall para ver todo eso de la reunión – Naruto dejó sus cosas en la habitación – Te esperaré ahí Hinata.

—De acuerdo.

Naruto salió del cuarto mientras Hinata se sentaba en la cama con su rostro completamente sonrojado.

—No puedo creerlo, Sasuke ¿Pero en que estabas pensando? – Suspiró algo nerviosa — ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Naruto llegó al hall del hotel en donde estaban reunidos una gran cantidad de representantes de todas las ciudades y regiones del país.

—Oh cuanta gente… — Decía algo sorprendido.

—Eh Naruto – Lo llamó Kankuro — ¿Qué haces tan solo? ¿Y Hinata?

—Se quedó en la habitación ¿Y donde está Gaara?

—Aquí estoy – Dijo el pelirrojo llegando y junto a él una chica muy linda.

—Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte – Se oyó la voz delicada de una joven, entonces Naruto se volteó lentamente mirando a una exuberante rubia muy hermosa.

—¿Qui… quien eres tú?

—¿Qué no me recuerdas? Pero que mala memoria tienes chico por Dios.

—¿Temari-chan? – Preguntó algo incrédula la ojiperla que acababa de llegar en el minuto.

— Hinata… valla cuanto has cambiado, no pareces la misma – Dijo la rubia.

—Mírate a ti Temari, ahora pareces sacada de una revista de modas jejeje.

—Bueno no precisamente – Dijo Temari sonriendo.

¿Cómo se conocieron todos ellos? Simple, y aunque no lo crean, durante la academia de policía, Gaara y sus dos hermanos eran llamados los chicos prodigios de la academia, todos decían que llegarían muy alto y bueno, la mayoría los consideraba un trío de petulantes y creídos, pero Naruto y Hinata fueron los primeros en hacerse sus amigos.

Naruto no dejaba de ver a Temari de manera pervertida, en verdad la rubia se había vuelto muy hermosa en estos dos años que no se veían.

—¿Naruto sucede algo? – Le preguntó Hinata mirándolo algo molesta, no podía soportar que Naruto mirase a las otras mujeres de esa forma y a ella no.

—¿Eh? No nada Hinata – El rubio desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, en donde pudo ver a mucha gente muy importante — ¿Y esos tipos quienes son?

—Ese tipo de allá es el jefe de investigaciones de la ciudad de la lluvia – Dijo Kankuro apuntando a un tipo muy extraño, de cabellos en punta y con algunos percings en el rostro.

—Es extraño… — Se dijo Naruto — ¿Y ese quien es? – Preguntó apuntando a un tipo enmascarado.

—Ese tipo es Madara, el es el comandante en jefe de toda la policía de Japón.

—¿En serio? Todos aquí son muy extraños.

—Naruto, no seas mal educado, esas personas son muy importantes y tus les llamas raros – Le dijo Hinata.

—Pero yo sólo digo la verdad ¿Oye y a todo esto, cuando empieza esta cosa?

—La reunión oficial es mañana – Respondió Gaara – Hoy sólo se hace un conteo, pero si quieres ya puedes irte.

—¿Por qué no vamos de compras Hinata? – Le preguntó Temari.

—¿De compras? ¿Y para que?

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¿No creerás que esta es una reunión cutre, hay que estar bien presentadas – La rubia agarro de la mano a la ojiperla y se la llevó del lugar mientras ella trataba de resistirse.

—Las chicas son un problema – Dijo Kankuro.

—Hinata ha cambiado mucho en éstos dos años – Habló el pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Naruto.

—Bueno… ahora se ve mucho más segura y determinada que antes, ni si quiera tartamudea.

—Ahora que lo dices eso es cierto, cuando la conocí incluso llegue a pensar que estaba enferma porque siempre que me acercaba a ella se desmayaba – Dijo Naruto en pose pensativa.

—_"¿De verdad puede ser tan idiota?"_ – Pensó Kankuro con una gotita en su frente viendo a Naruto.

—Si, pero no sólo me refería a su forma de ser, también está mucho más hermosa – Esto último Gaara lo dijo con algo de vergüenza y un poco sonrojado.

—¿Tú crees? Para mi sigue siendo igual – Dijo el rubio muy normalmente.

—Eso es porque tú la ves todos los días – Le reprochó Kankuro algo celoso.

El atardecer se acercaba lentamente mientras dos chicas recorrían la enorme ciudad de Tokio con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

—Esta ciudad es enorme – Dijo Hinata fascinada por la gran ciudad.

—¿Si verdad? Siempre que vengo aquí me lo compro todo – De pronto Temari se puso algo seria — ¿Dime Hinata, todavía te gusta Naruto?

—¿Eh? – Hinata se puso como un tomate por la pregunta — ¿Po… por que me preguntas eso?

—Se te nota en la forma que siempre lo ves, ¿Acaso todavía no se ha dado cuenta?

—No… — Respondió la chica algo cabizbaja – La verdad es que siempre he estado enamorada de él, pero soy la única chica que no le interesa, siempre está viendo a otras chicas y eso me pone muy mal…

—Hinata… no te desanimes, tal vez el cabeza hueca de Naruto no es el que te conviene, búscate a otro chico que te quiera y te haga feliz – Le dijo Temari sonriendo.

—¿Pero a quien?

—Pues… ¿Qué te parece mi hermano Gaara?

—¿Gaara-kun? ¿Pe… pero por que él?

—Eso es obvio, desde la academia todos sabemos que él estaba loco por ti, pero tú nunca le hiciste caso por estar pendiente de Naruto.

—Pe… pero yo creí que esas eran sólo bromas de la gente, Gaara-kun jamás me dijo que fuese verdad.

—Pero era verdad, y sigue siendo, te lo puedo asegurar, a mi hermano aun le gustas y si tú decides olvidarte de Naruto, estoy segura que él y tu serían muy felices – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

—¿Gaara-kun de verdad…?

La noche cayó rápidamente y Naruto se dispuso a dar una vuelta por el hotel, viendo a todo tipo de gente extraña y eso lo perturbó un poco. La gente de ese lugar si que era peculiar.

Después de su paseo decidió regresar al cuarto, recordando que de seguro iba a tener algunos problemas con Hinata. Iba muy distraído, mientras se dirigía al baño del cuarto y no pudo notar el sonido de la ducha. Abrió la puerta del baño sólo para quedarse con la boca abierta mientras veía el cuerpo de la ojiperla bajo las gotas de agua.

—Hi… Hi… Hinata.

—¡Ahhhh! – Gritó Hinata mientras se cubría con una toalla — ¡¿Pero que haces Naruto?

—¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! ¡Perdón! – Naruto agitaba sus manos mientras pedía disculpas como loco, y de pronto una hemorragia nasal comenzó y tuvo que cubrirse la nariz con su mano.

—¡Naruto hentai!

—¡No Hinata, no es lo que tú…! – Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un golpe de Hinata en toda su cara – Crees… — Finalizó cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

—¡Ah! ¡Creo que lo maté! – La chica corrió hacia él muy preocupada — ¿Naruto estás bien? Lo siento mucho, me alteré.

—Ya lo creo… — Dijo el adolorido rubio.

Hinata recordó que aun seguía cubierta sólo por la toalla y se sonrojó de golpe, entonces corrió al baño y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

—Cielos… pero que hermosa es Hinata… ¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía me he vuelto un pervertido! – Se gritó a sí mismo aun tirado en el suelo y con una cara muy chistosa – Maldición, nunca me olvidaré de esto – Cubrió su rostro con su mano cerrando sus ojos.

En la habitación de cierto pelirrojo, la televisión se encontraba encendida. Estaba viendo antiguos videos de cuando iba en la academia; observando a todas esas personas, en especial a cierta chica de ojos como perlas.

—A pesar de estos dos años no me he olvidado de ti… — Dijo mientras ponía pausa a una escena en donde Hinata salía sonriendo – Hinata… estás más hermosa de lo que te recuerdo, me arrepiento de no haberte dicho nunca lo que sentía por ti.

La puerta de su cuarto comenzó a sonar y detrás de ella se podía escuchar la voz del rubio llamándolo.

—Gaara ábreme, maldita sea necesito hablar con alguien.

Gaara suspiró y apagó el televisor, luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió — ¿Qué demonios te pasa Naruto?

—Me pasó algo tan… tan… — Naruto tomó a Gaara de los hombros sacudiéndolo — ¡Gaara he visto a Hinata desnuda! – Gritaba desesperado.

—¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el pelirrojo — ¿Pero como? ¡¿Qué tratabas de hacerle? – Gritó enojado.

—¡Nada, lo juro! Fue un accidente, pero mira como me dejó el rostro – Señalando su mejilla roja por el golpe.

—Bueno… ¿Y que rayos quieres aquí?

—Deja que me quede aquí esta noche, no puedo verla ahora, tal vez quiera matarme o que se yo, además me da vergüenza verla – Confesó algo sonrojado el rubio.

—Bien – Dijo Gaara – Sólo esta noche Naruto, mañana te las arreglarás como puedas.

—¡Que bien! – Dijo entusiasmado entrando a la habitación, entonces pudo ver que el reproductor de video estaba encendido — ¿Estabas viendo una película? Yo también quiero ver.

—¡No! – Gaara corrió hacia el reproductor y sacó el DVD rápidamente tirándolo por la ventana – Tú no puedes ver eso – Poniéndose serio.

—¿Por qué no? – De pronto Naruto puso una cara pícara – Así que estabas viendo películas para adultos, quien lo pensaría de ti Gaara.

El rostro de Gaara se puso del mismo color que su cabello y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

—Yo no soy de tu condición.

—Bueno, no te enfades – Dijo el rubio sobando su cabeza – Hoy todos me golpean, que injusticia.

—Naruto, eres demasiado atolondrado para ser un oficial de policía – Decía el serio pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados — ¿Cómo es posible que hayas pasado? Cielos…

—Oye, no me trates así, ya se que soy torpe pero no es para tanto.

Naruto se sentó en el sillón y encendió la tele — ¿Oye tienes FOX?

Gaara sólo suspiró.

Hinata se sentó en la cama, vistiendo un pijama muy cómodo de color blanco algo trasparente, hasta las rodillas y con tirantes. Suspiró y su rostro enseguida se tornó rojizo.

—No puedo creerlo, Naruto-kun… — Tocó su pecho, ya que su corazón latía muy fuerte por lo ocurrido.

Continuara…

00000000000

En el próximo capitulo: Acercándonos, ¿Me amarás?

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Si, el secreto era sobre Gaara, como ven quise que esto fuera un triangulo amoroso entre mis tres personajes favoritos de Naruto jejeje**

**Espero que les guste la idea, y bueno, ahora me despido y no se pierdan la conti que va a estar muy buena**

Bye Bye


	4. Acercandonos ¿Me amaras?

**Hola a todos n-n**

**Perdón si me he demorado pero no tengo Internet en casa por el momento así que he venido al caber xD**

**Bueno, como sea aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de mi fic, espero que les guste**

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

**Capitulo 4: Acercándonos ¿Me amarás?**

La noche pasó rápidamente y por fin el día asomaba con los primeros rayos del sol. Hinata se vestía para la tan mencionada reunión mientras se preguntaba donde había pasado la noche su amigo.

—Cielos… — Dio un hondo suspiro – Creo que lo de anoche fue demasiado para ambos.

La joven agente Hyûga salió con calma de la habitación, para dirigirse a la sala, sin embrago al abrir la puerta notó que había un hermoso arreglo floral justo delante de ésta.

—¿Pero que hace esto aquí? Hay una tarjeta – Hinata tomó la tarjeta y la leyó.

"_Buenos días Hinata-san, espero que hayas pasado una maravillosa noche, te envió éstas flores para alegrar tu día, aunque claro, no se comparan con tu belleza. Atte. Gaara_"

—¿Gaara-kun envió esto para mí?

—_Hinata… no te desanimes, tal vez el cabeza hueca de Naruto no es el que te conviene, búscate a otro chico que te quiera y te haga feliz – Le dijo Temari sonriendo._

—_¿Pero a quien?_

—_Pues… ¿Qué te parece mi hermano Gaara?_

—_¿Gaara-kun? ¿Pe… pero por que él?_

—_Eso es obvio, desde la academia todos sabemos que él estaba loco por ti, pero tú nunca le hiciste caso por estar pendiente de Naruto._

—"_Esto no debe ser más que una coincidencia, no puede ser verdad que yo le guste a Gaara-kun_" – Pensó la chica mientras reía nerviosa.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, un azabache hacía de muy mala gana unos cuantos papeleos, mientras observaba en la televisión las noticias locales.

—_La famosa banda de narcotráfico Akatsuki ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas durante un evento de la alta sociedad, ahora hay que preguntarse ¿Dónde está la policía? ¿Por qué no los han atrapado? Esto sólo nos hace ver que nuestros policías no se interesan para nada en defender a nuestra ciudad._

—¡Demonios! – Sasuke golpeó con fuerza su escritorio.

—Oh ¿Otra vez viendo esa porquería en la tele Sasuke?

Sasuke levantó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos color jade de la fiscal Haruno y a su lado un tipo bastante arrogante, de mirada perezosa y ojos desorbitados, parecía estar mirando a cualquier parte y al mismo tiempo no.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí abogado Nara?

—¿Qué son ese tipo de formalidades? – Dijo el hombre de coleta sentándose sobre el escritorio del comisario y encendiendo un cigarrillo – Cuando estábamos en la escuela sólo me llamabas Shikamaru ¿No te acuerdas?

—Lo siento si te interrumpimos Sasuke – Habló la peli rosa – Pero Shikamaru está aquí porque tiene algo importante que decirte.

—¿Algo importante? – Sasuke lo miró intrigado – Espero que sea algo bueno, porque no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo contigo, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sonrió – Así que ahora me llamas por mi nombre, que gracioso eres.

—Ya basta de tonterías, dime a que has venido.

—Se trata de tu hermano.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco, el sólo oír que eso tan importante era sobre su hermano le congelaba la sangre. No podía perdonarlo jamás por aquello tan terrible que había hecho en el pasado, no podía.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Naruto estaba en la sala de reuniones junto a Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, sólo Hinata no estaba presente, algo que de pronto lo comenzó a incomodar.

—"_Demonios ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué de pronto tengo tantas ganas de verla?_" – Comenzó a revolverse el cabello confundido.

—Oh, hola Hinata-san – Saludó cordialmente Gaara.

Naruto dejó lo que hacía para quedarse con la boca abierta. Hinata lucía especialmente linda el día de hoy, y no se lo podía explicar.

—B-Buenos día Naruto – Dijo la chica muy sonrojada y desviando constantemente su mirada.

—Hola Hinata – Saludó Naruto de la misma forma.

—Hola Gaara-kun – Sonrió de pronto – Muchas gracias por las flores, estaban hermosas, no te hubieras molestado.

—"_¿Flores?" _– Naruto los observó a los dos mientras reían y de pronto se sintió algo… ¿Celoso?

—No fue nada Hinata-san, a una persona como tú se le debería recibir todos los días con un ramo de flores – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

—De todas formas fue un lindo detalle – Dijo un poco sonrojada la chica.

—Buenos chicos, será mejor que dejen de hablar y presten atención que la reunión va a comenzar.

En ese momento el celular de Naruto comenzó a vibrar. Al ver en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que llamaba, Naruto decidió salir de la sala un momento.

—Que bueno que me llamas – Tomó un poco de aire — ¡¿Acaso estás loco? ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió ponerme en la misma habitación con Hinata? ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Sasuke?

—_Cállate Naruto, y escúchame, éste no es el momento para tus estupideces_ – Le dijo Sasuke muy serio.

—¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó más calmado el rubio.

—_Tengo razones para creer que habrá un atentado durante la reunión._

—¿Qué? ¿Pero como sabes eso?

—_Akatsuki…_

El rostro del rubio se puso muy sorprendido y luego serio – Entiendo ¿Quieres que lo busque verdad? ¿O prefieres que detenga la explosión?

—_Ambas cosas_

Naruto sonrió – Claro… puedo hacer ambas – Colgó el teléfono mientras entraba a la gran sala donde se encontraba hablando el importante Madara.

—Naruto pero que mal educado eres, saliendo justo antes de que empezase la reunión.

—Hinata, no hay tiempo para eso, aquí va a haber un atentado terrorista, debemos evacuar a todos ahora y encontrar a los responsables.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero como sabes eso?

—Sasuke me llamó y me lo contó todo, rápido Hinata, avísale a todos sigilosamente mientras yo me encargo de buscarlos, me he memorizado sus caras hace tiempo así que no me será difícil hallarlos.

—Hai – Hinata asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar con sigilo por entre la gente y los oficiales presentes.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Shikamaru Nara y Sakura Haruno salín de la comisaría, ésta última un poco agobiada por la reacción de Sasuke ante el asunto de que su hermano, parte de la banda más famosa de ladrones, terroristas, narcotraficantes y caza recompensas del país, estuviese metido en esa reunión de la policía.

—De cierta forma tiene sentido, matarán a todos sus enemigos de una sola vez – Comentó Sakura una vez que ya estuvieron afuera — ¿Pero como te enteraste Shikamaru?

—Ya sabes que he estado siguiendo sus pasos desde hace tiempo, tengo fuentes de información muy confiables. Sabes que al igual que todos los demás también los quiero atrapar… por lo que hicieron hace tiempo… — Mientras Shikamaru decía esto último, su ceño se frunció recordando un doloroso episodio de su vida. Sakura lo observaba recordándolo también.

Sakura pov:

_Es verdad, hace dos años atrás la novia de Shikamaru murió en uno de los atentados de esa banda de criminales. Lamentablemente aún no hemos podido hacharles el guante debido a que son muy astutos. Cada uno de ellos tiene un talento increíble para escabullirse de la policía. A pesar de conocer sus rostros son unos maestros del disfraz. Creo que Shikamaru jamás olvidará lo que pasó, pero lo entiendo de cierta forma, debe ser doloroso perder a alguien que quieres._

Fin Sakura pov.

—Bueno Shikamaru… ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer o algo? ¿Qué me dices?

—¿Planeas coquetear conmigo? – Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja – Porque no funcionará, las mujeres son muy problemáticas y…

—¡Idiota no es eso! – Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza furiosa – Esto me gano por tratar de ser amable contigo – En eso vio a una chica de ojos color perla y cabello castaño oscuro dirigirse a la comisaría — ¿Eh?

—¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Shikamaru.

—Esa chica… tiene un cierto parecido con alguien ¿Pero quien?

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Esto es inútil, no los veo por ninguna parte – Naruto no podía reconocer ninguno de esos rostros. Habiendo tanta gente en el lugar era imposible encontrar a alguien así, seguramente estaban disfrazados.

—¿Qué pasó Naruto? ¿Los has encontrado? – Le preguntó Hinata apareciendo tras él.

—No Hinata… — Se le quedó viendo fijamente – Hinata… sé que no es momento para esto pero… lamento lo que ocurrió anoche, no fue mi intención.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente – No pasa nada, olvidémoslo.

—Si – Dijo Naruto. En ese momento miró hacia su izquierda y vio a cierto tipo sospechoso. Era de cabello rubio y largo, usaba unos lentes oscuros y ropa negra, la verdad llamaba bastante la atención, sobre todo porque se le notaba que hablaba sólo o más bien por un pequeño radar – Ese sujeto… es Deidara.

—¿Es él? Pero claro – Dijo Hinata reconociéndolo también – Voy a avisarles a todos en este momento, Naruto-kun atrápalo.

—Si, lo haré – Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el sigilosamente entre los agentes de policía.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Dentro de la comisaría, el oficial Kiba Inuzuka y el oficial Rock Lee jugaban a las luchas mientras la oficial Tenten los veía con una gotita en su frente.

—No puedo creer que se diviertan con eso – Decía la chica harta de esos dos hombres tan infantiles.

En ese momento una extraña joven que se les hacía muy conocida entró y se dirigió a la oficial ya que era la única que se veía más seria.

—Disculpe ¿Puedo ver a Hinata Hyûga?

—¿Eh? – Tenten la miró algo intrigada – No se encuentra, ella está de viaje en Tokio ¿Quién la busca?

—Su hermana, Hanabi Hyûga – Al instante los dos chicos dejaron lo que hacían atraídos por esa joven.

—¿Eres la hermana de Hinata? – Preguntó Kiba – Es extraño que venga alguien de su familia, que yo sepa no la querían volver a ver.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Se ve que aquí hay gente muy entrometida – A Kiba se le marcó una venita en la frente.

—"_¿Pero quien se ha creído? Esta chiquilla es muy pesada"_

—Bueno… que mala suerte tengo, tendré que volver en otro momento ¿Cuándo regresa mi hermana?

—Esto… creo que mañana si no me equivoco – Respondió Tenten.

—Bueno, adiós – La chica salió sin si quiera dar las gracias, tan petulante como había entrado.

—Pero que tipa más creída – Dijo Kiba.

—Es cierto, no se parecía en nada a Hinata-san, a pesar de ser su hermana no comparten el mismo carácter, aunque físicamente sí se parecen – Dijo Lee.

—Como sea, no puedo creer que sea hermana de la dulce de Hinata.

—¿La dulce de Hinata? – Preguntó Tenten con mirada picarona atosigando a Kiba — ¿Por qué eso me suena como a algo más que una amistad?

—Porque estas loca Tenten – Le respondió Kiba evadiendo la pregunta de la chica.

—¡¿Qué has dicho? – Amenazó la castaña con el puño.

—Esto… será mejor seguir charlando en otra parte ¿No crees Kiba? – Lee tomó a Kiba del brazo — ¡Nos vemos Tenten! – Luego se alejó llevándose al castaño para que no fuese golpeado por la chica que de por sí a veces era algo violenta.

—¡Me las pagarás Kiba! – Gritó furiosa.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—En menos de cinco minutos éste lugar hará kaboom – Decía el rubio de lentes sonriendo mientras hablaba por una especie de radio comunicador muy bien oculto entre su ropa. En eso sintió una mano en su hombro.

—No lo creo Deidara – Era nada más y nada menos que el detective Naruto.

—U-Uzumaki ¿Pero como has…?

—Estás arrestado Deidara, miembro de Akatsuki. Ahora señala a todos tus amigos – Naruto puso una pistola en la espalda del chico y éste levantó sus manos.

—¿Y no podemos llegar a un arreglo detective? – Sonrió Deidara para hacer una especie de señal con su mano derecha en alto – No quisiera que esto acabe mal.

—Te vas a ir preso desgraciado

Deidara volvió a sonreír – No lo creo… — Al instante se oyó el sonido de un disparo y Naruto vio como su brazo izquierdo sangraba levemente. Al mirar al frente observó como Deidara huía del lugar.

—Demonios – Dijo cogiendo su brazo herido – Se me ha escapado.

Todos los presentes se percataron de lo ocurrido, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de donde vino el disparo, ni se fijaron en el tipo que había salido huyendo.

Al ver a Naruto herido lo primero que pensó Hinata es que podía haber sido algo grave, así que corrió hacia él mientras la gente comenzaba a salir pues Naruto había gritado que había una bomba en el lugar y en cualquier momento explotaría.

—¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?

—No es nada Hinata, estoy bien, sólo fue mi brazo – Dijo Naruto tomando su arma del suelo, pues con el impacto se le había caído.

—Pero estás sangrando, debemos llevarte a la enfermería.

—Estoy bien, primero debemos atrapar a esos tipos, además de encontrar esa bomba – Sintió que el dolor lo invadía – Demonios, esto duele.

—Le dije a Gaara-kun y a los chicos y ellos están buscando la bomba, no te preocupes, todos aquí somos policías – Hinata logró hacer que Naruto se apoyara en su hombro – No te eches toda la responsabilidad a ti sólo, estás herido Naruto-kun, déjame ayudarte – Dijo sonriendo.

—De acuerdo Hinata – El rubio también sonrió.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Deidara corrió y se metió a un callejón muy poco iluminado. Al sentirse seguro se quitó los lentes para que sus ojos azules se viesen a la perfección.

—Gracias por eso, Itachi – Dijo mirando a un chico de cabello negro amarrado con una coleta y lentes oscuros como los suyos.

—No fue nada, pero eres muy idiota, por poco y el detective mediocre ese te atrapa. La próxima vez no te ayudaré.

—Lo sé, fue culpa mía – Dijo Deidara sonriendo – Bueno ¿Y que hay de ti Sasori? Pudiste hacer algo ¿No? – Se dirigió a un chico pelirrojo de aspecto solitario.

—No me dio tiempo, ya sabes que Itachi dispara más rápido que yo, aunque yo hubiera apuntado a la cabeza, no soy tan suave.

—No es que sea suave – Dijo Itachi – Sólo fallé.

—Si, como no – Rió Sasori.

—Ese maldito Uzumaki me las va a pagar, ha arruinado mi gran obra de arte, pero esto no se quedará así – Decía Deidara enfadado.

*· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el suceso. La reunión fue cancelada debido a lo ocurrido.

Sasuke hablaba por teléfono con Hinata. Ella se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, al parecer la herida de Naruto tenía cierto grado de delicadeza.

—_¿Entonces la bomba fue hallada?_ – Preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, el equipo de Gaara-kun la encontró rápidamente – Respondió la ojiperla – Fue una suerte porque estaba a segundos de explotar.

—_No esperaba que Gaara fuese el jefe de policía, de verdad me sorprendí._

—Lo mismo nos pasó a Naruto y a mí. Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Cuál era tu idea al ponernos a ambos en el mismo cuarto?

—_Bueno… nada más quería darles un empujoncito, pero conociendo a Naruto seguro lo arruinó todo ¿No es verdad?_

Hinata se sonrojó de solo recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—No digas tonterías Uchiha-san, mejor voy a ver como está él, me tiene un poco preocupada.

—_Bueno, luego hablamo_s – Sasuke cortó la llamada. Hinata guardó su celular y se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde estaba Naruto.

—Sorpresa – Dijo al entrar.

—Hinata, que bueno que vienes – La recibió el rubio con una sonrisa. Llevaba el brazo vendado y con un cabestrillo.

—¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó la ojiperla sentándose a su lado.

—No, el doctor dice que me puedo ir mañana, así que podremos regresar a Konoha cuanto antes – Dijo sonriendo Naruto.

—Que bueno… cuando te vi sangrar me preocupé mucho por ti. Pensé que te habían herido gravemente y… bueno… me dio mucho miedo… — Hinata hablaba muy seria, de verdad había estado muy preocupada por Naruto.

—Lo siento Hinata, prometo no volver a preocuparte así – Se disculpó el rubio muy seriamente. Hinata le sonrió haciendo que de alguna forma su corazón latiera de pronto más fuerte y su rostro se sonrojara. Volteó a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo, de verdad algo muy extraño le estaba pasando con Hinata y no se lo podía explicar.

—¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Hinata acercándose a él, haciéndolo ponerse muy nervioso.

—N-No pasa nada Hinata, esto… bueno yo… — Naruto se quedó viendo fijamente los labios de la chica. Eran rojos y le llamaban bastante la atención, le entraron unos deseos incontrolables de besarlos, de poseerlos. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba muy cerca de ella, mientras los rostros de ambos estaban más rojos que un tomate, se miraban a los ojos fijamente sin decir nada. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando un golpe a la puerta los interrumpió haciendo que se separaran.

—¡Pase! – Gritó el rubio.

Gaara y sus hermanos entraron a la habitación.

—Ah, chicos, que bueno que vienen.

—Sí, venimos a ver como estás Naruto – Dijo Kankuro. Luego miró a Hinata – Pero por lo que veo estás bastante bien.

Hinata se sonrojó por el comentario mientras Gaara se ponía celoso, pero sólo él y su hermana lo sabían.

—Entonces como estás bien yo me voy – El pelirrojo salió de la habitación en silencio.

—Gaara… — Murmuró Temari.

Hinata pov:

_Cielos… nos han interrumpido ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaban? Tal vez Naruto-kun y yo… No, eso es imposible, aunque no hubieran llegado jamás habría sucedido lo que yo hubiese querido, estoy segura._

Fin Hinata pov.

Naruto pov:

¿_Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Iba a besar a Hinata? ¿A mi mejor amiga? No puedo creer que casi lo haga, soy un imbécil. Seguramente Hinata se hubiera molestado conmigo si me hubiera atrevido. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella ¿Pero como?_

Fin Naruto pov.

Hinata observaba como Naruto, Kankuro y Temari reían juntos – "_Me pregunto… ¿Si algún día me amarás como yo a ti?_"

…..

**Próximo capitulo: Segundo caso de asesinato: La obra encantada**.

**Espero que les haya gustado y pues**

**No tengo mucho que decir ahora**

**Un saludo a todos los que leen mi fic**

**Bye n-n**


	5. La obra encantada parte 1

**Aquí yo reportándome!!!**

**No ya hablando en serio hola a todos!!!!**

**Hace un buen que no actualizo este fic, bueno pues prepárense porque hoy viene la conti!!!**

**Aunque déjenme decirles que este capitulo se divide en dos partes, la de ahora es la primera y ya en la segunda se verá el desenlace de este, bueno, espero que les guste y no desesperen que pronto habrá Naruhina (Más pronto de lo que creen jejejeje)**

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

**Capitulo 5: Segundo caso de asesinato: La obra encantada Primera parte**

Hinata Pov:

Después de lo que sucedió durante la reunión en Tokio… y de que Naruto saliera herido, regresamos a Konoha al día siguiente. Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada nuevo, ya han pasado cuatro días desde lo ocurrido. El brazo de Naruto se ve mejor. Aunque… de pronto me pongo a pensar en todo lo que pasó mientras estuvimos allá: lo que dijo Temari sobre Gaara-kun ¿Será verdad? Y sobre todo me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pensado Naruto-kun sobre mí? Me siento tan confundida, cielos…

Fin Hinata pov.

Hinata se encontraba entrando a la comisaría. Divagaba en sus pensamientos, completamente inconsciente del mundo a su alrededor, hasta que fue sacada de ellos.

-Disculpe agente Hyuuga – Le habló Tenten.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que se me había olvidado decirle que el otro día estuvo aquí su hermana, la señorita Hanabi.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Eso es posible? ¿Para que habrá venido? – La ojiperla se preguntaba el motivo de esa extraña visita, pues desde que dejó la casa de su padre nunca volvió a hablar con su hermana. Era como si ella le tuviese algún tipo de resentimiento por haberla dejado sola.

-También dijo que volvería al día siguiente pero no lo hizo. Bueno me tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes, con su permiso agente.

-Gracias Tenten y, por favor llámame por mi nombre ¿Quieres? – Pidió sonriendo Hinata.

-Claro Hinata – Sonrió Tenten para luego retirarse.

-¡Hinata! – Al oír esa voz la joven se puso muy nerviosa y se volteó de forma mecánica.

-N-Naruto ¿Cómo has estado hoy? No nos vimos esta mañana – Dijo sonriendo.

-Bien – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – Oye, llegó esto para ti – Le entregó una especie de carta – Estaba afuera de tu departamento cuando salí del mío.

-Ah, gracias. Seguramente no lo noté al salir – Hinata lo recibió, era una carta efectivamente y llevaba el remitente a nombre de Gaara - ¿Es de Gaara-kun?

-¿De Gaara? – Naruto puso mala cara al oír de quien era dicho escrito - ¿Y que dice?

-Oye, no seas entrometido, mejor vete a hacer tus deberes mientras yo la leo.

-¿P-pero vas a decirme que dice luego?

-No – La chica le sacó la lengua mientras Naruto caminaba enfadado hacia la oficina de Sasuke.

-Que mala eres – Dijo antes de entrar.

-Que entrometido es Naruto, un momento… ¿Estaba celoso? – Hinata se quedó pensando por un momento en esa pequeña posibilidad – No… como si eso fuera posible.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Que rabia que no me haya querido decir nada – Refunfuñaba el rubio mientras entraba a la oficina de un muy serio Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que qué? Tú me mandaste a llamar ¿O ya se te olvidó? – Decía Naruto un tanto confundido.

-Ah si – Sasuke miró el brazo del rubio – Veo que aun no te has curado de esa herida.

-¿Ah esto? No es nada, ya casi no me duele, pero no me llamaste para hablar de esto ¿Verdad?

-No. Quería preguntarte si mientras estuviste allá… pudiste verlo…

-No – Respondió Naruto muy serio al igual que su compañero – Pero estoy seguro… de que estaba allí – Tocando su brazo herido – Que fue él quien me disparó. Lo siento Sasuke, no pude atraparlo…

-No te disculpes, si no pudiste atraparlo es porque él es muy hábil. Y bueno – De pronto el ambiente tenso cesó para dejar una sonrisa en el rostro del comisario – Cuéntame que tal te fue en el viaje.

-Es cierto ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso? No sabes lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa, Hinata casi me mata – Dijo Naruto muy furioso golpeando el escritorio de Sasuke mientras éste reía sin disimularlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto se echó para atrás y con una expresión seria contestó – No te diré nada – Y salió de la oficina.

-Naruto, siempre tan idiota jeje

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sakura se encontraba en una fuente de sodas, mientras bebía una soda de naranja, ordenaba y leía unos papeles que parecían ser muy importantes.

-Cielos, cuanto desorden tengo aquí.

-¿Trabajando en su hora de almuerzo fiscal Haruno?

-¿Eh? – La pelirrosa oyó a sus espaldas una voz muy conocida y se volteó con una sonrisa – Ah Sai, hola ¿Qué tal?

El chico de cabellos negros, ojos negros y piel blanca se sentó a la mesa.

-Nada nuevo, ya sabes…

-En cambio yo tengo mucho trabajo. Ha habido muchos casos de homicidio este último año y como habemos muy pocos fiscales en esta ciudad bueno tú entenderás.

-Si, en cambio la vida de un pintor no es tan excitante – Dijo el chico con desgano.

-Bueno, tú elegiste dejar de ser un policía para ser un pintor ¿Acaso ya te has arrepentido Sai?

-Puede que sí, no lo se. Como sea yo no venía a eso.

-¿Y a que vienes?

El pelinegro sonrió mostrando dos entradas que sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Quieres ir?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿La obra encantada? – Naruto miró con extrañeza las dos entradas que su amiga Hinata sostenía en sus manos - ¿Qué clase de espectáculo es ese Hinata?

-Es una obra de teatro que se exhibirá ésta noche ¿A que suena divertido? Venga Naruto, vamos – Pidió sonriendo Hinata.

-B-bueno… no lo sé, tal vez me quede dormido nada más empezar la obra ¿Además de donde sacaste esos boletos?

-Me los envió Gaara-kun como regalo ¿Verdad que es muy amable? – Sonreía Hinata.

-Si, lo que digas – Naruto puso mala cara a penas oyó el nombre de Gaara. Últimamente cada vez que lo oía nombrar en los labios de Hinata, le entraba una rabia inexplicable, ni el mismo sabía por qué siendo Gaara su amigo.

-¿Entonces si vas?

-De acuerdo, pero nada más para que no digas que soy un egoísta que no quiere gastar su tiempo acompañándote.

-Así me gusta, gracias Naruto.

-¿Ustedes también van a ver esa obra? – Preguntó Kiba que acababa de llegar.

-Ah Kiba-kun, hola, no te había visto en todo el día – Dijo la ojiperla sonriéndole al recién llegado.

El castaño la miró sonrojado. De alguna manera sentía algo más por esa chica. Ella siempre lo había tratado muy bien, lo había ayudado mucho y eso a cualquier hombre le haría sentir mariposas en el estómago con sólo verla.

Naruto miró de mala gana a esos dos. ¿Pero qué? ¿Ahora también con Kiba? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía celos de todos los que se acercaban a Hinata?

-Así que tú también vas Kiba – Dijo Naruto malhumorado.

-Si, pero voy sólo.

-Entonces ven con nosotros – Opinó Hinata.

-¿Qué? Pero creí que iríamos los dos solos Hinata ¿Por qué de pronto invitas a Kiba?

-¿Acaso estás celoso Naruto? – Preguntó Kiba sonriendo mientras Hinata solo miraba a Naruto expectante de su respuesta.

El rubio negó con la cabeza – Claro que no.

Hinata sólo suspiró – Bueno entonces está decidido, vamos a ir los tres.

-Si – Dijo Kiba.

-Si… - Dijo Naruto desganado.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

La noche se acercaba y las estrellas ya salían en el cielo al igual que la luna llena. Las calles se comenzaban a iluminar con todo tipo de luces provenientes de hoteles, discotecas, casinos, teatros, etc. El tráfico a esa hora era insoportable pues la mayoría de los ciudadanos terminaban su jornada laboral. A pesar del ruido que había en las calles para Hinata era una noche hermosa, con todas esas luces iluminando. Miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, hasta que oyó el timbre sonar.

-¡Ya voy! – Gritó. Se dirigió hasta la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio muy bien arreglado. Era poco usual verlo usando corbata pues él odiaba ese estilo de ropa tan formal, sin embargo para Hinata él lucía guapísimo en traje.

-Ya estoy aquí Hinata, y por favor ya deja de mirarme así, sabes que odio usar traje – Decía él un poco apenado.

-¿Qué? Pero si te ves muy bien, aunque te has puesto mal la corbata – La ojiperla se acercó a él para arreglarle el nudo de la corbata que estaba mal hecho, pero al hacerlo Naruto la quedó mirando fijamente. El tenerla tan cerca le hacía sentir algo extraño en su pecho, como un cosquilleo ahí dentro que le estaba incomodando bastante.

-Hinata… - Susurró mientras ella se quedaba estática frente a él. Cuando Naruto comenzó a acercarse a ella aun más Hinata sintió que sus piernas le fallaban. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, a punto de tocar sus labios.

-Al fin llego – La voz de Kiba los interrumpió en el momento en que estaban más cerca y sólo se separaron sonrojados - ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – Preguntó el castaño.

-Etto… le estaba arreglando la corbata a Naruto – Respondió la nerviosa chica.

-Como sea… ya es hora de irnos Hinata – Dijo el rubio tratando de disimular su rostro sonrojado.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Bien ya estamos aquí – Dijo la pelirrosa frente al teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación – Se ve que es una obra muy famosa, hay un montón de gente.

-Así es – Dijo Sai.

-Bueno… como hoy estás tan comunicativo… ¿Qué te parece si entramos de una vez?

-Si.

-Cielos con éste Sai – Sakura sólo suspiró.

Mientras en otra parte del teatro los tres jóvenes que habían venido juntos tomaban asientos.

-Que aburrido se ve esto – Decía Naruto con fastidio.

-No seas así Naruto, venga, hay que divertirnos – Le regañó Hinata.

-Pero Hinata, si tú sabes que odio este tipo de espectáculos, de verdad que sí – Decía el rubio.

-Pues te aguantas – Finalizó la ojiperla.

-Que injusticia – Replicó el rubio inflando las mejillas.

-Oye Naruto ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte? – Decía Kiba sentado al otro lado de Hinata. (Naruto a su izquierda y Kiba a su derecha)

-Bueno… pero tú déjame en paz – En ese momento las luces se apagaron y el telón subió mostrando que ya comenzaba la famosa obra.

-Silencio que ya va a empezar – Les dijo Hinata. Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y trataron de poner atención en la obra.

Comenzaba con una joven caminando por un bosque, al parecer estaba perdida. Hinata miraba atentamente, pero en un momento su atención se desvió completamente de la obra al notar a su amigo rubio roncando.

-"No lo puedo creer, no van ni cinco minutos y ya se ha dormido el muy…" – Hinata se estaba enfadando mucho al ver el poco respeto que Naruto ponía por el arduo trabajo de esos actores, pero se calmó un poco al recordar que era solo Naruto, el hombre más cabeza hueca del mundo y que no era capaz de notar que ella se moría por él; o era demasiado inocente o demasiado idiota.

-Ps, Hinata – Kiba hablaba muy bajito para no molestar a los demás espectadores – No es por nada pero los ronquidos de Naruto hacen que las gente se moleste ¿Deberíamos despertarlo?

-Creo que si Kiba-kun – Dijo la chica viendo a Naruto dormir plácidamente – "Parece un niño pequeño durmiendo así, me dan ganas de besarlo, de gritarle que lo amo… pero no puedo… no me atrevo… será mejor despertarlo de una vez… "- Suspirando.

Hinata comenzó a acercarse a Naruto para despertarlo, mientras él tenía un extraño sueño.

Naruto se encontraba a las orillas de un lago, donde alguna vez estuvo cuando tenía unos 15 o 16 años. Caminaba hacia el agua, era de noche y el reflejo de la luna se veía claro y hermoso. De pronto el lugar desapareció, y apareció en otro lugar, estaba a las afueras de una iglesia y mucha gente gritaba ¡Que vivan los novios! Naruto no entendía nada, y mucho menos por qué nadie le hablaba, era como si no existiera, como si nadie pudiera verlo más bien.

-¿Un boda? ¿De quien podrá ser? – Se preguntó.

Notó que algunas de las personas que estaban afuera eran sus conocidos, y más aun, sus compañeros de trabajo. Ahí estaba Kiba con su perro al lado, Sakura y Sasuke hablando animadamente entre sí de lo bien que se veía la novia, Tenten y Lee discutiendo sobre la forma en que él iba vestido y también Temari y Kankuro, al parecer estos dos estaban más felices que el resto, pero su hermano Gaara no se veía por ninguna parte, ni tampoco…

-¿Do… donde está Hinata? – De pronto los novios comenzaron a salir de la iglesia, y cual fue la sorpresa de Naruto al ver que ellos eran Gaara y Hinata – H-Hinata… ¿Pero por qué?

-¡Muchas felicidades! – Gritaban los presentes.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! – Naruto trataba de ser oído - ¡Hinata! – Se despertó y todos lo voltearon a ver enfadados pues hacía mucho ruido.

-¡Shhhh!

-Ah… perdón – Se disculpó el rubio notando el lugar en el que estaba.

-¿Na-Naruto que pasa? ¿Por qué decías mi nombre? – Preguntó la chica un tanto preocupada. Naruto la quedó mirando en silencio, sin poder creer lo que había soñado; era una tontería que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza ¿Qué iban a hacer Gaara y Hinata casándose?

-Nada Hinata… fue solo un sueño – Respondió bajando la mirada. Si hubiera sabido que a Hinata la importó mucho el saber que estaba soñando con ella, tal vez no se hubiera sentido tan extraño, tan mal… tan… ¿Celoso? Tenía que admitirlo, estaba celoso, no podía soportar la idea de ver a Gaara junto a Hinata, y eso lo tenía desde la reunión en Tokio, cuando notó que Gaara, su amigo, se comportaba de manera especial con ella ¿Pero por que eso le importaba tanto? – Demonios – Dijo para sí mismo, pero Hinata logró oírlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres podemos irnos – Le habló Hinata sonriendo dulcemente.

Otra vez… otra vez su sonrisa lo hacía ponerse rojo, sentir que sus mejillas ardían, sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho, todo eso provocado por esa bella sonrisa de Hinata.

-N-no, la obra está muy interesante jejeje – Dijo nervioso el ojiazul.

-No mientas – Dijo Hinata con sarcasmo – Te dormiste a penas comenzó y nos has visto nada.

-No, Hinata de verdad jejeje.

-Oye Naruto, si tienes tiempo de hablar ve a hacerlo afuera – Le interrumpió Kiba – Esta obra está muy interesante pero no entiendo una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa Kiba-kun?

-¿Por qué se llama la obra encantada?

-Bueno, según este folleto la llaman así porque cada vez que se presenta alguien muere. Dicen que es una obra que está maldita – Decía la ojiperla levantando su dedo índice – Y que incluso su estreno se pospuso varias semanas porque los actores no se atrevían a interpretarla por el miedo a morir, sin embrago hay quienes afirman que es solo una tonta leyenda, por esa razón no se ha presentado en casi 30 años, y hoy tiene tanta concurrencia.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Kiba sorprendido.

-Vaya, pero que historia más absurda – Opinó Naruto poniendo los brazos sobre la nuca – Ni que fuera a morir alguien – En ese momento vio hacia el techo del escenario, le pareció ver una especie de sombra humana en la parte de los focos que estaban sobre el lugar - ¿Qué es eso? – Se lo quedó mirando un poco más – E-eso es…

De pronto todos vieron con horror como el foco de la iluminación caía sobre la actriz principal de la obra. La gente se asustó mucho con el fuerte ruido, pensaron que era verdad que aquella obra estaba maldita, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que eso no era ninguna maldición, alguien soltó ese foco, alguien en ese lugar era un asesino.

-No puede ser… - Dijo Hinata con espanto – N-Naruto - La chica vio como su amigo se alejaba corriendo del lugar quien sabe a donde – Kiba-kun, vamos a ver a la chica.

-Si – Dijo Kiba (Después de todo Hinata era su superior)

-"¿A dónde habrás ido Naruto-kun?"

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Naruto corría por los pasillos – "Maldición, se que vi a alguien en ese lugar, al asesino, estoy seguro" – Se detuvo en un lugar donde habían unas escaleras que conducían hacia la parte de arriba del montaje del escenario – Debe estar ahí todavía, no pudo huir tan rápido.

Naruto corrió a toda prisa y llegó al lugar en donde se sostenían los enormes focos, miró hacia abajo, había una enorme distancia con el suelo. Luego se fijó en donde habían una serie de cables cortados, parecían roñosos y viejos, pero no lo suficiente como para cortarse solos, también notó que justo debajo de eso yacía la chica, muerta.

-Demonios – Se dijo.

Abajo…

-Es inútil, está muerta – Dijo Hinata tocando su cuello para tratar de sentir sus signos vitales, pero nada – Que pena… y pasó frente a nuestros ojos, es una lástima la chica actuaba bien.

-¡Hinata! – Sakura y Sai corrieron hacia ellos – Kiba ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Es una larga historia – Respondió Kiba.

-Eso ya no importa – Dijo la agente Hyuuga – Hay que llamar una ambulancia para que se lleven el cuerpo y elaborar un informe de la autopsia, también su acta de defunción, este ha sido un lamentable accidente.

-De accidente nada – Dijo Naruto llegando.

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto? – Preguntó la pelirrosa.

-yo vi a alguien cortando los cables, esto no fue un accidente, es un homicidio – Dijo el rubio seriamente.

-¿Qué? – Se preguntaron todos. En ese momento, se acercaron los demás actores de la obra.

Continuara…

00000000000

**Bueno, así lo dejo por ahora, pronto estará la parte dos, espero que les haya gustado**

**Bye Bye a todos ^^**


	6. La obra encantada parte 2

**Hola!!! xD**

**Aquí está por fin el episodio 6 de mi fic, espero que les guste y dejen reviews.**

**PD: Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto que espero que pronto haga realidad el Naruhina. **

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

**Capitulo 6: Segundo caso de asesinato: La obra encantada parte 2**

Hinata se encontraba ordenando sus cosas en su departamento. Acababa de lavar la ropa hace algunas horas y ahora se dedicaba a planchar y guardar.

-Cielos… hoy tenemos un día pesado… y pensar que ayer parecía que sería tan tranquilo – Suspirando.

//////Flash Back//////

_-Es inútil, está muerta – Dijo Hinata tocando su cuello para tratar de sentir sus signos vitales, pero nada – Que pena… y pasó frente a nuestros ojos, es una lástima la chica actuaba bien._

_-¡Hinata! – Sakura y Sai corrieron hacia ellos – Kiba ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_-Es una larga historia – Respondió Kiba._

_-Eso ya no importa – Dijo la agente Hyuuga – Hay que llamar una ambulancia para que se lleven el cuerpo y elaborar un informe de la autopsia, también su acta de defunción, este ha sido un lamentable accidente._

_-De accidente nada – Dijo Naruto llegando._

_-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto? – Preguntó la pelirrosa._

_-yo vi a alguien cortando los cables, esto no fue un accidente, es un homicidio – Dijo el rubio seriamente._

_-¿Qué? – Se preguntaron todos. En ese momento, se acercaron los demás actores de la obra._

_-Oh no, pobre Atsuko – Dijo uno de los chicos – Y ella que estaba tan contenta con su papel._

_-Ay no, mi pobre hermana – Dijo una joven quien también actuaba en la obra._

_-Disculpen ¿Podrían decirnos sus nombres y parentesco con la victima? – Sakura sacó una libreta para ir anotando._

_-Llamaré a Sasuke, esto no se queda así – Naruto tomó su celular para marcar el número del comisario Uchiha._

_-Kiba-kun, llama a la ambulancia – Indicó Hinata._

_-Hai – Kiba asintió y sacó su celular._

_-Mi nombre es Akiko – Dijo la joven de hace un momento a Sakura – Atsuko era mi hermana menor. Lamento tanto lo que sucedió – La chica de cabellos castaños se echó a llorar al hombro del joven de antes, mientras él respondía._

_-Yo soy Keiji Himura, era el novio de Atsuko – Respondió muy triste el muchacho._

_-Soy… Kasumi, éramos amigas y compañeras de actuación – Habló otra joven._

_-Yo soy Kenta, también éramos amigos – Dijo un chico que también se veía muy conmocionado._

_-Y yo soy Reiko, la directora de la obra. Siento mucho lo que sucedió, creí revisar perfectamente las luces y el escenario antes de comenzar la obra. No se como pudo pasar algo así – Se trataba de disculpar la mujer, quien se veía algo mayor que el resto de los chicos._

_-Como ya dije – Naruto cerró la tapa de su celular – Esto no fue ningún accidente, los cables fueron cortados por alguien de forma intencional, además yo lo vi. Desgraciadamente no pude ver su rostro ni distinguir si era hombre o mujer, pero si se una cosa, es uno de ustedes._

_-¿Qué? ¿Está diciendo que uno de nosotros asesinó a mi hermana? ¿Qué está loco? – Decía Akiko con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Cómo podríamos ser capaces? Todos la queríamos mucho._

_-Las personas pueden decir querer a alguien, pero cuando menos te lo esperas te dan una puñalada por la espalda… por eso no me fío de nadie – Naruto miró hacia el suelo. Había recordado algo que evidentemente le resultaba doloroso._

_-N-Naruto, no le hables así – Hinata lo regañó – Será mejor investigar esto mañana, ya es muy tarde. En cuanto llegue la ambulancia nos vamos. _

_-Si, el teme me dijo lo mismo por teléfono – El rubio se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se quedó pensando un largo rato, mientras Sakura terminaba de anotar algunas cosas y Kiba regresaba con los paramédicos._

//////Fin Flash Back//////

-Naruto-kun se veía realmente extraño, espero no le haya sucedido nada malo.

En eso sintió su teléfono sonar, pero como no alcanzó a llegar la grabadora comenzó a sonar.

-"_Hola, habla Hinata Hyuuga, en este momento no puedo atender tu llamado porque no me encuentro disponible, deja tu mensaje después de la señal y te llamaré a la brevedad posible" – _Se escuchó el bip del teléfono y una luz roja se encendió.

_-Hinata, soy yo Hanabi. El otro día fui a buscarte en tu trabajo y no estabas, necesito que hablemos hermana, papá está muy mal, le han descubierto una enfermedad muy grave y quiere hablarte, por favor contesta, adiós._

Hinata se quedó sin habla ¿Su padre estaba mal? No podía creer lo que oía. Ahora la visita de Hanabi de hace unos días le parecía lógica, después de todo se trataba de su padre. Dejó de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue corriendo del departamento, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Naruto se había levantado recién hace unos minutos. Tomó lo primero que encontró del refrigerador. Lo curioso es que llevaba puesto sólo un bóxer, lo que denotaba su bien formado cuerpo.

-Rayos, esta leche está vencida – Viendo la fecha de caducidad – Que bueno que me fijé antes – Suspiró – En fin, será mejor levantarme, hoy me espera un largo día.

El timbre de su casa sonó. Pensó podría ser Hinata, así que no se preocupó de su vestimenta y abrió sin mirar por la mirilla.

-¡¿Naruto que haces vestido así?! – Gritó Tenten al verlo. Se puso muy roja y le dio una cachetada que lo mandó a ver estrellitas.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! ¿Además que haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Hinata pero no está – Tenten se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dio la media vuelta quedando de espaldas al rubio quien se encontraba tirado en el piso – Pensé que estaba aquí. ¡Pero bueno vístete! ¡¿O te piensas quedar ahí toda la vida?!

-Oye, oye, estoy en mi casa y si quiero puedo andar desnudo, además yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayas visto, es tuya por venir cuando estoy en ropa interior – El detective Uzumaki se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto - ¡¿Y por que buscabas a Hinata?!

-Es que su hermana la estaba buscando en la estación hoy, y como no me contestó ni su teléfono ni su celular decidí venir a verla personalmente, pero ya se por qué no contestó.

-Claro que no, si dices que no está – Naruto llegó abotonando una camisa blanca con rayas verticales negras y usando un pantalón ajustado de color negro – Bueno, de todas formas tampoco ha contestado su celular, tal vez lo olvidó.

-Es lo más seguro – Tenten se volteó y al ver a Naruto se sonrojó un poco – "_Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué a Hinata le gusta tanto, si está muy guapo_" D-de cualquier forma será mejor buscarla – Suspiró – Pero yo no podré hacerlo, debo ir a la academia a dejar algunas cosas y se me hace tarde, además tengo que pedir un taxi.

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré en mi motocicleta como disculpa por hacerte venir.

-Pero si no vine por ti.

-Si, pero me viste en ropa interior – Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Ya deja de decir eso! – Gritó Tenten sonrojada.

-Bueno, bueno, ya vámonos, luego buscaré a Hinata "_Espero que esté bien_" – Naruto tomó su chaqueta naranja que estaba sobre el sofá y salió cerrando la puerta con llave.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sasuke se encontraba observando el reporte de la autopsia hecho por Shino, de la chica de la obra.

Así que si murió por el golpe, no por otra cosa – Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio - ¿Quien podría haber sido?

En eso, sintió golpeteos a su puerta.

-Pase – Indicó.

-Perdón si te molesto Sasuke – Sakura abría lentamente la puerta - ¿No estás ocupado?

-No, pasa – Sasuke la miró de forma circunspecta mientras entraba y se sentaba frente a él – Escuché que fuiste a esa obra con Sai ¿Acaso están saliendo?

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso?

-Hmp – El azabache desvió su mirada disgustada hacia las hojas que estaban sobre su escritorio – Es sólo una pregunta, y espero que me respondas.

-Pues no estamos saliendo – Sakura respondió algo irritada debido a la demanda del Uchiha por una respuesta – Pero ¿Sabes? No sería mala idea.

Sasuke volteó a verla sorprendido ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-Pues si te conformas con una mala copia de mi…

Sakura golpeó el escritorio furiosa. Sasuke nuevamente se sorprendió por la actitud que había tomado la pelirrosa, quien ahora lo miraba con ojos fulminantes.

-No te atrevas a llamarle copia de ti, Sasuke Uchiha. El es mucho más sincero que tú y entiende mis verdaderos sentimientos – Sakura se fue echando humo por la orejas, pero al cabo de unos segundos regresó tirando el informe que traía sobre el escritorio de un absorto Sasuke - ¡Ahí tienes! – Luego de eso se largó dando un portazo.

-Rayos ¿Y ahora que hice para que se ponga así?

Todos los oficiales vieron como la fiscal Haruno se alejaba disgustadísima, incluso había dado un portazo en la oficia del comisario.

-Cielos ¿Qué le pasará a Sakura? – Se preguntó Kiba.

-No se, pero esa aura malvada la hace lucir más hermosa – Dijo Lee.

-¿En serio? – Kiba lo miró con una gotita. Luego de eso, observó el recado que había dejado hace varios minutos Hanabi Hyuuga para su hermana por si se aparecía. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar a tan "carismática" muchacha.

//////Flash Back//////

_-¿Está Hinata?_

_-No, no está, o pero mira, si es nada más que la simpática niña del otro día._

_-¿Tú otra vez cara de perro? Y yo no soy una niña, ya tengo 19 años para que lo sepas – La chica lo miraba enfadada._

_-¿Si? Pues no se notan, más bien pareces de 10 años – Decía Kiba divertido._

_-¿Pero quien te crees que eres cara de perro? No voy a permitir que me hables de ese modo._

_-Yo no soy cara de perro, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka._

-¿Inuzuka? Hasta tu apellido te delata (Nota: Inu significa perro) Eres solo un perro rabioso – Hanabi sonreía de forma altanera y grosera – Bueno, nos vemos cara de perro, cuídate mucho.

-Cuídate tú niña, no vaya a ser que te quieran regresar a la escuela.

-Ja-Ja-Ja, muy gracioso – La chica se dio la media vuelta y se fue no sin antes dejar un recado para su hermana.

//////Fin Flash Back//////

-Es una pesada, pero es muy linda.

-¿De quien hablas Kiba?

-¿Eh? De nadie Lee, deja de estar preguntando tanto y mejor haz algo.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Naruto y Tenten llegaron a la academia, donde todos ellos habían estudiado para convertirse en policías. Al rubio le entró algo de nostalgia, de solo recordar aquellos tiempos, y cuando conoció a Hinata. Ella era una chica muy tímida, constantemente se escondía de la gente y hablaba muy poco, pero le parecía muy tierna, y claro, después cambio, se volvió más extrovertida y eso de cierta forma le encantaba de ella. A pesar de seguir siendo una chica tímida podía llevarse muy bien con las personas y había sido siempre un gran apoyo para él, su mejor amiga.

-¿En que piensas Naruto? – Le preguntó Tenten quitándose el casco.

-En nada. Venga entremos – Dijo sonriendo.

-Si, vamos.

Los dos chicos entraron a la academia, y los recuerdos los invadieron, sobre todo al rubio.

-"Ye pensar que aquí hice a tantos buenos amigos" – Pensaba sonriendo.

-¿Señor Naruto Uzumaki?

-¿Eh? – Naruto se volteó al oírse nombrado - ¿Ino-san?

-¿Eh? – Tenten miraba sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía ahí - ¿Tú la conoces Naruto?

-No puede ser, señor Uzumaki es usted – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules – No pensé que lo vería tan pronto, me alegra mucho verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ino-san? Yo te hacía encargada de los negocios de tu padre – Naruto pudo notar como el semblante alegre de la joven se ponía mas apagado – Lo siento… no fue mi intención.

-No, no, por favor no se disculpe, usted tiene razón, sin embargo, después de lo sucedido hace cinco meses, cuando mi padre fue asesinado, decidí convertirme en un policía.

-Ya veo…

-Usted y su forma de hacer las cosas me inspiraron y por eso me decidí finalmente, este es mi cuarto mes en la academia – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa – Aunque he dejado a Tochiro encargado de todos los negocios por ahora (N/A: Tochiro es el mayor domo de Ino) y también he contratado a unas cuantas personas más.

-Ajá, pues me da gusto que hayas decidido ser una mujer policía.

-Así es, porque las mujeres policías son incluso mejores que los hombres – Interrumpió Tenten.

-Claro Tenten – Dijo Naruto riendo.

-¿Te burlas de mi Naruto? – Lo miró Tenten con una vena marcada.

-N-no, como crees, hablo en serio Tenten, de verdad. Pienso que las mujeres policías son increíbles, en especial Hinata que a pesar de ser muy tímida es una excelente oficial – Decía el rubio con una gotita en su frente y una risa nerviosa.

-¿Hinata? No se por qué ese "Hinata es una excelente oficial" me suena a algún tipo de romance – Miraba Tenten con los ojos entrecerrados y de forma acusadora.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-nada que ver! – Gritó Naruto sonrojado – "Demonios ¿Por qué me he sonrojado?"

Ino y Tenten vieron divertidas su reacción.

-Soy Tenten Ama, mucho gusto Ino-san – Dijo sonriendo mientras veían como Naruto tenía una especie de "guerra interna" pues se revolvía constantemente los cabellos rubios y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Mucho gusto Tenten-san, soy Ino Yamanaka – Ambas se dieron la mano.

-Bueno, tengo unas cosas que entregar al señor Kakashi, nos vemos luego, eh Naruto, gracias por traerme ¿Naruto? – La castaña observó como el rubio seguía con su extraño comportamiento – Bueno, cuando vuelva en sí le dices que vaya por Hinata por favor ¡Nos vemos!

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata se bajó de su automóvil blanco convertible. Lo estacionó frente a un gran edificio: Las empresas Hyuuga. La empresa más grande de comunicaciones más grande del país. Su dueño era el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga, pero el actual presidente era su primo Neji Hyuuga. Ella alguna vez fue la elegida para ocupar ese puesto, pero debido a sus fuertes deseos por hacer justicia con sus manos decidió convertirse en policía contradiciendo a su padre, quien con el tiempo la dejó de lado casi olvidando que existía. A su vez su hermana pequeña Hanabi también había pasado de ser la presidenta, primero porque aun era demasiado joven y segundo porque anhelaba ser una gran médico y aunque su padre también se opuso al principio al final lo aceptó pues Hanabi siempre fue su preferida. Con Hinata todo fue distinto, ella quien siempre fue débil y enfermiza no cumplía sus expectativas y por eso más que no estar de acuerdo con que ella se convirtiera en policía lo usó como una excusa para alejarla más de él. Pero Hinata siempre le guardó cierto cariño, a pesar de todo él era su padre.

Al bajar de su auto lo primero que vio fue a un joven alto, de tez clara, ojos perlados como los suyos, cabello castaño largo amarrado con una coleta baja. Su mirada era fría y calculadora, pero al ver a Hinata se volvió más apacible.

-Hinata… cuanto tiempo – Dijo el joven castaño.

-Hola Neji Onii-san – Dijo con una sonrisa la ojiperla – Me enteré de lo sucedido con Otto-sama y vine lo más pronto que pude, aunque… al llegar a la mansión sentí miedo de entrar y por eso decidí verte primero, soy una cobarde – Dando un suspiro.

-No, no lo eres, te entiendo considerando como fue la última vez que hablaron, pelearon de una forma horrible y tú te fuiste de la casa.

-Si, de eso ya van siete años – Dijo Hinata con melancolía – Me fui a los diecisiete de casa y papá jamás me perdonó, tampoco Hanabi Onee-chan, solo hemos hablado por teléfono durante este tiempo…

-Hinata… a pesar de lo que dice mi tío de ti, que has desperdiciado tu vida siendo una policía, yo estoy orgulloso de ti prima, seguiste tu propio camino sin importarte lo que el destino te imponía – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa amable.

_-"Seguir mi propio camino…" _– Pensó recordando las palabras que constantemente le decía Naruto para levantarle el ánimo. Sonrió al recordar a ese rubio cabeza hueca de Naruto, tan híper-activo, tan idiota, tan guapo, tan tierno, tan… Naruto. Podría estar horas y horas imaginando su sonrisa, sus gestos, sus frases ridículas y sus frases filosóficas como "_yo nunca me retracto de lo que digo, ese es mi camino en la vida_" Esa era una de sus frases más repetidas, pero más hermosas, le daban un brillo especial en sus ojos azules cada vez que las decía.

-¿De que te ríes? – Preguntó Neji.

-N-no es nada – Respondió sonrojada.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Pero quien se ha creído que es Sasuke Uchiha? Solo porque es guapo y es el comisario no le da derecho a ser tan creído ¡Ja! Una copia de él, si como no, más le vale que se baje los humos de la cabeza señor Sasuke-Soy-perfecto-Uchiha.

-¿Estás loca cierto? Porque mira que hablar solo en medio de la calle no es para menos – Se oyó una voz masculina.

-¿Qué quieres Sai? "_Y yo defendiéndote_" – Pensó enfadada.

-Nada, solo venía a caminar, oye por cierto acabo de escucharte decir pestes sobre el Uchiha ¿Acaso se han peleado?

-Más o menos ¿Puedes creer que cree que entre tú y yo hay una relación? Por dios que tonto es ¿Verdad?

Sai no dijo nada.

-¿Verdad Sai?

Sai siguió en silencio.

-¿Sai? ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

-Porque no me parece tan mala idea – Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Sakura parpadeaba sorprendida ¿Acaso oyó bien?

-Bueno… aunque me parezcas fea a mis amigos no, y puedo incluso lucirte en todas partes, además quien quita y podemos tener unas buenas noches juntos – Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder y le dio un zape al pelinegro - ¿Por qué me golpeas? Eso ha dolido – Dijo sobándose la mejilla derecha.

-Porque eres un idiota, ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir algo semejante?

-Vamos solo era una broma, en realidad no creo que seas fea, eres muy hermosa Sakura… - De pronto Sai se puso muy serio y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de una sonrojada Sakura. Ella estaba nerviosa ¿Pero que le pasaba a Sai? Ese comportamiento no era propio de él, acercarse de esa forma tampoco lo era, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, tanto que no sabía como iba a salir de ésta. Dio gracias al cielo cuando oyó sonar el celular de Sai.

-T-te llaman – Dijo.

-Si, es mi mamá – Presionó la tecla verde - ¿Bueno mamá? Oh rayos se me olvidó, enseguida voy y lo compro, bueno adiós – Sai colgó – Tendremos que seguir hablando otro día Sakura, nos vemos y ah… tengo otra cosa muy importante que decirte – Dicho esto Sai guiñó un ojo y se fue alejando del lugar en un trote.

-Cielos ¿Qué fue eso?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Suna un joven pelirrojo observaba fotografías antiguas en donde estaban él, sus hermanos y sus amigos de la academia.

-Deberías decirle.

-¿De que hablas Temari? – El pelirrojo alzó su vista para encontrarse con la de su hermana. Ella podía leer en él cada cosa que le pasase así que era inútil tratar de ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo. Solo suspiró - ¿Y que le digo?

-Lo que sientes Gaara, no seas tonto, si no haces algo la vas a perder.

-Lo sé ¿Pero que gano con decirle? Ella ama a Naruto, jamás se fijará en mi o en cualquier otro – Decía Gaara un poco triste.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, venga hermano, levántate de esa silla – La rubia lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó de un tirón.

-Eh ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Voy a ocuparme de tu cargo mientras tu vas a Konoha a ver a Hinata ¿No crees que soy genial?

-¿Qué? – Gaara la miró parpadeando – En primera ¿Cuándo dije que iba a ir a Konoha? Y en segunda, estás loca si crees que te dejaré a cargo.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos a Kankuro y nos vamos los dos – Dijo la rubia soltando el brazo de su hermano.

-Nos vamos los dos, que se me hace que solo le quieres rehuir a tus responsabilidades – Temari tembló con disimulo – Pero bueno, supongo que es buena idea, así me podrás ayudar con Hinata.

-¿D-de verdad? ¡Viva, mi hermanito lindo va a llevarme de vacaciones a Konoha! ¡Que bien! – Saltaba Temari por toda la oficina.

-¿Vacaciones? – Gaara arqueó una ceja.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Bien – Hinata suspiró – Aquí estoy, frente a la mansión Hyuuga, a punto de entrar.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas Hinata? Ya es hora de entrar, mi tío te debe estar esperando – Dijo Neji viendo a Hinata con expresión seria.

-H-hai – Asintió la ojiperla, estaba nerviosa, no se veían desde hace siete años. – Siete años… - Murmuró antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Ya casi cumplía los veinticuatro y todavía su padre no la perdonaba, era algo muy triste.

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a una joven de ojos perla iguales a los suyos y cabello castaño. Hinata la miró muy sorprendida, había cambiado un montón, estaba hecha toda una mujer.

-¿Hanabi-chan?

-Hinata… - Fue todo lo que dijo al verla su hermana menor.

Hinata se sintió un poco triste, esperaba al menos una sonrisa de su hermana, pero nada, era tan fría como su padre. Sonrió tristemente mientras Neji la observaba san decir nada.

-Has crecido mucho Hanabi-chan, estás muy bonita – Dijo un poco triste Hinata.

-Gracias… tu… también te ves bien – Dijo Hanabi volteando a ver a otro lado. Hinata sonrió con disimulo, en verdad su hermana no era capaz de demostrar así de fácil sus sentimientos, pero estaba segura que se alegraba de verla.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo está papá?

Hanabi suspiró, no sabía si había hecho bien o no en llamar a Hinata, pero su padre se lo había pedido.

-Él está bien por ahora, pero es un terco, no quiere hacerse ningún tratamiento para hacer perdurar su vida, le he dicho que el cáncer es algo peligroso, pero se niega rotundamente.

-¿Cáncer? Oh no… - Hinata se sintió muy triste al enterarse de la enfermedad de su padre. Él, el hombre más frío y duro del mundo tenía esa enfermedad, y como era de esperarse rechazaba el tratamiento por simple orgullo, porque según él, nada lo mataría ni lo haría más débil – Yo… voy a verlo.

-Está en el despacho – Dijo Hanabi.

-Hai – La Hyuuga mayor sabía perfectamente donde quedaba el despacho y no vaciló en entrar al lugar, mientras su hermana y su primo se quedaban a solas.

-¿Crees que fue bueno decirle a Hinata?

-No podía ocultárselo, además papá quería verla, aunque no se por qué.

-Ojalá Hinata haga recapacitar a mi tío – Neji cerró sus ojos con fastidio.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Me traes esos informes Tenten? – Un hombre de cabello plateado con medio rostro cubierto por una máscara y el ojo izquierdo tapado estaba sentado en un lujoso escritorio, y en su mano sostenía un libro que decía "Icha-Icha Paradise" en la portada.

-Claro – Respondió Tenten - ¿Pero podría al menos soltar ese libro para pervertidos, capitán Kakashi? – Decía la castaña con un venita palpitando en su frente.

-Si, si, perdón – Dijo el hombre sonriendo - ¿Cómo van las investigaciones en criminalística?

-Mas o menos – Respondió Tenten – Ha subido de forma increíble el trabajo allá, ah y que sea la última vez que me hagan venir a traerle recaditos, porque yo no soy mensajera, estamos muy ocupados en el otro departamento como para venir a narcóticos todo el tiempo, eso que lo haga Kiba.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, te lo pedí a ti porque eres la más confiable, pero bueno… espero les vaya bien allá – Kakashi cerró sus ojos y dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro – Los chicos de esta academia están siendo muy buenos este año.

-Ajá – Tenten bufó – "No sé como un hombre tan despistado y pervertido como él puede ser el que saque adelante la academia y además la brigada anti narcóticos, cielos…" – Se dirigió hacia la puerta – Bueno, me voy.

-Si, ve con Dios – Kakashi se despidió con la manita – Akatsuki… ¿Qué planean esta vez?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Naruto salía de la academia aun pensativo sobre lo de Hinata.

//////Flash Back//////

_-No se por qué ese "Hinata es una excelente oficial" me suena a algún tipo de romance._

_-¡¿Eh?! ¡N-nada que ver!_

//////Fin Flash Back//////

El rubio suspiró recordando esas palabras ¿Algún tipo de romance? ¿Con Hinata? Sonaba absurdo, ella era su mejor amiga, pero aún así… aún así no podía quitarla de su mente, ni menos… de su corazón.

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando? – Sacudió su cabeza y con ella sus pensamientos y fue cuando su celular comenzó a sonar - ¿Bueno? Sasuke… ¿Eh? Si, enseguida voy – Colgó, luego sólo suspiró, el caso del teatro… ya se le había olvidado.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sasuke estaba en su oficina, esperando la llegada de Naruto, pero su mente no estaba tranquila del todo, porque el solo pensar en Sakura al lado de alguien como Sai… un tipo tan arrogante y creído, que casi le recordaba a…

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, de manera arrogante. Tenía que admitirlo, ese tipo se comportaba como él en ocasiones, sólo que era un boca suelta y no contenía sus emociones como siempre lo hacía el azabache.

-Soy un idiota… - Suspiró para sí mismo.

-Me alegra que lo reconozcas tan abiertamente Sasuke.

-¿Pero que…? Naruto, no entres así – Dijo el Uchiha enfadado al ver al rubio en la puerta – Pasa y ven a ver esto, son unos informes que me trajo Sakura.

-¿Qué son?

-Ven y averígualo, te van a ayudar con el caso.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Lo que él le había dicho la dejó profundamente perturbada. Él… su padre, el hombre que la despreció, que muchas veces la trató como si fuese basura, estaba sufriendo por una enfermedad, y aunque era muy duro para él reconocerlo, tenía que.

-Otto-san, solo espero que con lo que hablamos… ya no sigas con tu terquedad…

La Hyuuga cerró sus ojos y oyó el sonido débil de su celular. Tomó el artefacto entre sus manos y presionó la tecla para contestar. Oyó como del otro lado le decían que debía ir al teatro y después de eso colgó sin más, estaba tan preocupada por su padre que no se enteraba del resto del mundo.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Al llegar al teatro, lo primero que vio fue a las personas que actuaban en él. No estaba muy seguro, pero debía decirles lo que había descubierto, aunque fuese algo impactante.

Naruto se acercó a los actores de "la obra encantada" y habló firmemente con ellos.

-¿Qué sucede señor Naruto? ¿Ya ha podido saber quien mató a mi hermana? – Preguntó Akiko con un hilo de voz.

-Así es… - Respondió el rubio muy serio.

-¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó ésta vez Keiji.

-La víctima… es decir… Atsuko… tenía tratos con un miembro del grupo Akatsuki – Respondió el rubio – Presumo que sabía demasiado y por eso la mataron, aprovechando la actuación y la fama de la obra en cuestión, esos malditos se salieron con la suya una vez más… - Dijo apretando sus puños un enfurecido Naruto.

-Oh no… - Dijo la joven Akiko llorando en los brazos de Keiji.

-Lo siento… - Fue todo lo que dijo Naruto.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata estaba frente a la entrada del teatro, pero para cuando iba a entrar ya Naruto venía saliendo.

-Naruto ¿Qué pasó?

-Fue Akatsuki, la mataron porque era amante de uno de ellos… aunque no estoy seguro de quien.

-Ya veo… - Fue todo lo que dijo Hinata.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Eh? – La chica levantó su mirada y vio como Naruto le sonreía.

-Ya está anocheciendo ¿Vamos a un bar y nos tomamos unos tragos?

-P-pero Naruto, si tú sabes que yo no tomo, además tú te embriagas con facilidad y luego soy yo la que tiene que cargar contigo cuando estás por golpear al barman, así que olvídalo.

-Vamos, solo serán uno o dos – Rogaba el rubio haciendo un puchero – Por favor Hinata, sabes que no me gusta beber solo, porfis, porfis.

Hinata lo miró un momento algo molesta, y luego de entornar los ojos al fin se rindió ante esa sonrisa. Soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien – Dijo.

-¡Si, Hinata eres la mejor! – Gritaba emocionado Naruto mientras la abrazaba y Hinata se ponía roja de la vergüenza – Bueno, vamos.

Naruto la tomó de la mano y ambos se alejaron del lugar. Mientras era jalada observaba la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, y el crepúsculo en el cielo, todo parecía indicar que sería una larga noche, y no estaba equivocada.

Continuara…

00000000000

**Como ven, este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito de este fic, como compensación por la demora.**

**También quise centrarlo más en la historia de los personajes que en el caso del mismo. Se sabe un poco más acerca de por qué Hinata vive sola y se descubren a algunos de los de su familia, así como también más personas que buscan a Akatsuki (Como Kakashi).**

**También se ve como Naruto, poco a poco va notando a Hinata y que Gaara aun no se ha rendido (Y créanme, le va a dar una pelea dura a Naruto. Es que me encanta el drama xD)**

**También los celos de Sasuke y algunos sentimientos que surgen entre Kiba y Hanabi (no se si voy a hacerlos terminar juntos o no, depende de cómo se den las cosas ^^) y si quedan algunos cabos sueltos, pronto serán atados, así como más pronto de lo que creen, se viene una sorpresa jejeje.**

**Agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y espero que les guste, les digo que el próximo capitulo será muy emocionante así que no se lo pierdan.**

**Bye Bye**


	7. Desilución amorosa

**Hello!!! xDDDDD**

**Ne ya en español, hola a todos, espero que estén bien jejejeje**

**Les he traido un nuevo capitulo de este fic y he de confesar que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capitulo, porque si bien tiene sus partes felices hay otras bien triste jeje, pero mejor lean y luego comentan.**

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

**Capitulo 7: Desilusión amorosa**

_-Ya está anocheciendo ¿Vamos a un bar y nos tomamos unos tragos?_

_-P-pero Naruto, si tú sabes que yo no tomo, además tú te embriagas con facilidad y luego soy yo la que tiene que cargar contigo cuando estás por golpear al barman, así que olvídalo._

_-Vamos, solo serán uno o dos._

Hinata suspiró viendo su vaso vacío. Ella lo sabía, sabía que si traía a Naruto a un bar solo se iba a emborrachar como siempre lo hacía, y ya estaba harta de ello.

Hace más de media hora que el rubio discutía con el pobre y aterrado barman porque éste no le quería servir más tragos y no solo eso, sino que se había tomado media docena de botellas de whisky en menos de lo que canta un gallo y estaba tan borracho que a duras penas se podía mantener en pie. La ojiperla volvió a suspirar mientras Naruto aventaba una botella.

-Debí preverlo – Rezongó resignada al ver como el rubio amenazaba ahora al hombre que atendía el local.

-Señor, usted ya ha bebido demasiado – Decía el hombre asustado.

-¿Tu sabes quien soy yo? ¿Lo sabes? – Le gritaba en la cara - ¡Yo soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto y a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer! ¿Me oyes?

-S-si, señor – Respondió el tipo entre asustado y confundido.

Hinata volvió a suspirar – Aquí tiene – Dijo dándole algo de dinero al hombre para luego tomar al rubio por el brazo y lo entrelazó sobre su cuello – Es para pagar los daños ocasionados y los tragos que se bebió, yo me lo llevaré.

-¿Está segura señorita? – Preguntó incrédulo al ver como el amenazante rubio ahora roncaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la ojiperla.

-No se preocupe – Sonrió la chica.

De verdad estaba tan acostumbrada a los shows de Naruto, que ya nada podía empeorar esa noche, o al menos eso pensaba.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Como siempre se encontraba solo. Estar con gente a su al redor era molesto, por eso Hiashi Hyuuga siempre había sido un hombre de respeto.

-¿Estás bien papá?

-Ya te he dicho que debes tocar antes de entrar Hanabi, se te hace costumbre – Regañó el Hyuuga sentado en un imponente sillón aterciopelado.

-Solo quería saber como estabas, después de hablar con mi hermana… dime algo ¿Te convenció?

-Tú sabes que yo no voy a tomar ningún tratamiento, ahora vete y déjame solo – Dijo fríamente Hiashi. Hanabi sólo suspiró y salió del cuarto tristemente, de verdad no quería perder a su padre, aunque fuese un hombre tan frío.

-No lo logró… Hinata… - La chica sólo suspiró mientras que Hiashi recordaba la visita de ésta tarde.

//////Flash Back//////

_-Padre… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hinata con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Llevaban un buen rato hablando sobre lo del tratamiento, pero la conversación se fue por otros rumbos._

_-¿Por qué que? – Preguntó fríamente y sin mirarla a los ojos._

_-¿Por qué… por que me odias tanto? ¿Por qué no me has perdonado a pesar de estos siete años? ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?_

_-Porque… - Hiashi volvió a desviar su mirada – Te pareces a ella…_

_-¿Eh? – Hinata se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y de su boca no salió más ningún sonido. Sabía quien era ella, su madre… por eso él la odiaba, todavía la culpaba por la muerte de su madre. La joven no pudo más y se fue corriendo del cuarto._

_Hiashi sólo se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada._

//////Fin Flash Back//////

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Hinata… mira… yo, Naruto Uzumaki… - Balbuceaba el ebrio rubio mientras Hinata trataba de poner la llave en la puerta. Le había costado un mundo meterlo en su auto, más aun sacarlo y subirlo por las escaleras pues el elevador estaba descompuesto, pero lo peor vendría después.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir, no se preocupó de encender las luces, sino que llevó a Naruto de inmediato al baño. Una vez allí puso su cabeza bajo el agua helada para ver si así reaccionaba, y pareció hacerlo pues temblaba de frío.

-Está fría – Murmuró.

-Eso te pasa por embriagarte Naruto, te lo advertí – Dijo retirando la cabellera rubia de la ducha y cerrando el grifo – Te llevaré a tu cuarto, ven.

La chica llegó hasta el cuarto y como la vez anterior, no se preocupó de encender la luz, sólo abrió la puerta de golpe para que ambos pudieran pasar. Una vez en la habitación de Naruto se dispuso a dejarlo tendido sobre la cama, iba a soltarlo sobre la misma, pero… algo salió mal (por así decirlo), Naruto no la soltó, se aferró a su cintura haciendo que ella cayera bajo él en la cama.

Por un momento Hinata creyó que había sido algo accidental, pero pudo comprobar que no cuando trató de levantarse y Naruto se lo impidió, él la había arrojado a propósito.

-N-Naruto ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con las mejillas encendidas cuando los ojos azules del rubio se clavaron en los suyos.

-Shhh – La cayó poniendo su dedo índice sobre los fríos labios de la chica – Estás temblando… - Le susurró en la comisura de los labios - ¿Tienes frío o estás nerviosa?

Las gotas de agua del cabello de Naruto –que aun seguía mojado- caían sobre el rostro de Hinata y la mano izquierda de Naruto comenzó a acariciar desde el contorno de sus labios, hasta sus mejillas, su frente, su cabello, mientras que la otra subía desde su rodilla a su muslo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ¿Qué estaba pasando? Podía sentir la respiración de Naruto sobre su rostro, sus labios bajando hasta encontrarse con su cuello desnudo, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo ¡Esto tenía que ser un sueño! Pero un sueño tan hermoso que no quería despertar jamás.

-N-Naruto-kun… - Susurró nerviosa al sentir la respiración del rubio de nuevo sobre su rostro. Hubiera dado todo por que ese momento durara para siempre, o se repitiera mil veces, todo. Pero más hubiera dado por no dejar de sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa, Naruto la estaba besando, por primera vez podía sentirlo, besarlo, abrazarlo. Quería ser suya a toda costa, no importaba nada ya. Sentir la lengua de Naruto entrar en su boca sólo hizo que quisiese más, no podía soportarlo, le faltaba el aire, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, hasta que Naruto se separó de ella, lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hinata estaba ahí, sintiéndose tan indefensa ante cualquier caricia suya, ante cada suspiro, cada beso, pero él lo tenía que arruinar, tenía que romperle el corazón una vez más.

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Saku… ra? – Ahora lo comprendía, toda esa pasión, aquel beso, esas caricias, todo era dirigido a otra persona con la cual sólo había sido confundida por mera casualidad. Era otra mujer la dueña de los pensamientos de Naruto, de su corazón, de su cuerpo, de todo su ser.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos. Ya no quería estar ahí, así que apartó a Naruto de un empujón y se fue corriendo a su departamento. Cerró fuertemente la puerta y se encerró en su cuarto llorando a mares, no podía soportarlo más, sentía como algo dentro de ella se había hecho pedazos con sólo oírse llamada como otra persona, sentía como Naruto había tomado su corazón e hizo lo que quiso con él, lo rompió por completo, dejándola vacía.

-Soy una estúpida… - Lloraba tirada en la cama - ¿Cómo pude creer que él iba a quererme? Estaba borracho, era obvio que no iba a hacer todo eso por su voluntad – Tocó sus labios – Y aún así… te siento aquí Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué?

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía balbuceando cosas por lo ebrio que se encontraba en ese momento y ni cuenta se dio cuando Hinata había salido corriendo.

-Sakura-chan… ya no… te quiero… quiero a Hinata… - Con estas palabras finalizó su noche cayendo dormido completamente, sin saber que había hecho pedazos el corazón de Hinata.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

En un antro de mala muerte un grupo de personas de vestimenta oscura bebía mientras jugaba una partida de póker. Varias mujeres con vestimenta ligera pasaban tras ellos con tragos y esas cosas mientras los cinco sujetos seguían en lo suyo sin prestarles mucha atención.

-Gané – Dijo un tipo con medio rostro cubierto.

-¡Ja! ¡Tú siempre haces trampa puto Kakuzu! – Gritó un tipo con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y un rosario colgando del cuello. A simple vista parecía muy normal si no fuera porque en ese momento sacó un revolver y lo apuntó al otro sujeto.

-Oye, cálmate Hidan – Lo calmó el chico rubio – Además tú fuiste quien hizo trampa, no deberías sacar ese revólver por todos lados.

-Bah, sólo hice un poquito de trampa – Dijo Hidan guardando su arma sin mirar al que lo calmó.

-Oye Deidara ¿Al fin que hiciste con la tipa del teatro?

-¿Qué no viste las noticias Sasori? Esa perra me iba a traicionar, hasta tenía otro novio, por supuesto que la maté, aunque ese Uzumaki estaba ahí, por poco y me descubre.

-Me sorprende que un tipo como el Uzumaki te ponga en esos aprietos Deidara – Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Deidara se subió sobre la mesa y sacó una navaja la cual puso justo al lado del cuello de Sasori mirándolo con expresión asesina en el rostro – Repite eso bastardo.

-¿Oye quien es el que pierde los estribos? – Habló Hidan con fastidio, luego volteó a ver a otra persona - ¿Y tú por qué tan callado Itachi?

-Por nada… juguemos otra partida – Dijo mientras veía a Deidara y Sasori ahorcarse mutuamente – Y dejemos solos a ese par de idiotas.

-Voy a volver a ganar – Dijo Kakuzu.

-Con trampa quien no – Dijo Hidan.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Cielos… - Suspiró Sakura mientras salía de la ducha con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra en su cabello. Estaba confundida, no sabía que había sido esa escena con Sai hoy en la tarde y además le intrigaba un poco esa sorpresa que según él tenía.

Se sentó frente al televisor y vio que en las noticias pasaban el caso de la muerte en el teatro, ahora si que nadie iba a querer hacer esa obra jamás.

-Esa chica… no era tan pobre como parecía, en los informes que yo misma reuní pude ver como había cometido algunos crímenes junto a los Akatsuki, bueno… espero que descanse en paz después de todo, al final nadie se merece morir así – Apagó la tele con el control remoto y fue cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Se sorprendió al ver que la llamada era de Sai y contestó de inmediato.

-¿Bueno?

-_Hey, Sakura_ – Dijo el chico muy animado - _¿Qué tal ya te has acostado?_

-No, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confundida.

-_Mira por la ventana de tu casa._

-¿Eh? – Sakura le hizo caso y se acercó a su ventana. Ella vivía sola en una casa de dos pisos, la verdad no era la gran cosa pero se sentía cómoda ahí, y como sus padres habían muerto hace mucho tiempo durante un asalto al banco, no tenía a nadie más. Al mirar por la ventana, hacia abajo, notó a Sai quien traía un ramo de flores amarillas en sus manos y sonreía como un idiota - ¿Pero que es esto?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hoy como todas las noches, cenaba solo. Desde la muerte de sus padres no había querido confiar en nadie, porque cuando confió en él, en su hermano mayor, él los asesinó a ambos. Así es, el hermano mayor de Sasuke había acabado con la vida de sus dos padres cuando él era apenas un niño de nueve años. Jamás iba a poder perdonar a Itachi ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No sabía con exactitud, sólo quería encontrar a su hermano y poder decirle cara a cara cuanto lo odiaba, cuanto deseaba una explicación, cuanto anhelaba una venganza.

-Maldición ¿Hasta cuando me voy a seguir atormentando con eso? Si tan solo pudiera encontrarte y destruirte con mis propias manos, Itachi…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-S-Sai ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Estás loco o qué? – La sorprendida pelirrosa se puso una bata y salió a recibir a su amigo, éste solo le sonrió y entró a la casa con ella.

-Son para ti – Sai le ofreció las rosas que eran de color amarillo, nunca le habían regalado rosas de ese color, sólo Naruto una que otra vez cuando trataba de conquistarla, pero eso ya no sucedía pues lo veía muy apegado a Hinata.

-Que lindas Sai – Sakura las recibió algo apenada - ¿Pero por qué te molestas?

-Bueno… he tomado una decisión en mi vida y como eres la que se ha portado mejor conmigo quise venir a agradecerte. Pregunté en la florería que flores debía regalar para agradecer a alguien que haya sido gentil conmigo y me recomendaron rosas amarillas, simbolizan agradecimiento y… - El pelinegro se comenzó a acercar a la nerviosa Sakura – Quieren decir "piensa en mi"

-¿Q-que? – Para ese entonces el rostro de Sakura ya estaba completamente rojo, no sabía si por la cercanía del chico o por la frase que le había dicho, se contuvo de lanzarse a sus brazos y simplemente sonrió - ¿Y cual es tu decisión? – Preguntó para zafarse de la embarazosa situación.

-He decidido regresar a ser policía – Dijo sonriendo y retomando su posición lejos de Sakura – En parte te lo debo a ti porque siempre me has ayudado y apoyado en todo, aunque yo soy un poco torpe con las mujeres.

-Ah, ya veo, pues me alegra mucho – Sakura también sonrió, entonces se sintió muy a gusto con Sai.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

La noche por fin acabó. Fue una larga y fatídica noche para Hinata, quien aun no podía creer lo que le había pasado con Naruto. Se sentía como un alma en pena, ahí, tirada en la cama, con el rostro húmedo de tanto llorar, los párpados rojos he hinchados y la garganta reseca. No había dormido más de dos horas y ya debía irse al trabajo, e inevitablemente tendría que verlo ¿Oh Dios por qué tenían que trabajar juntos? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado como una niña de ese hombre que no la amaba? ¿Por qué tenía que haberle roto el corazón tan duramente?

_Beep… Beep… _

-No puede ser – Masculló rendida – Ese estúpido despertador – Se puso de boca arriba en la cama, sin levantarse, tenía mucho sueño pero el despertador no la dejaba dormir. Si, iba a llamar al trabajo para avisar que no se sentía bien y no podría ir hoy, eso era mejor que tener que mirar a esos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban – Eso será lo mejor…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Rayos… mi cabeza. Siento que un tren pasó sobre mí – Decía con pesadez el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama con calma. Le dolía la cabeza de la peor forma, como si tuviera mil martillos golpeando dentro de ella, definitivamente no volvería a beber así de nuevo - ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Se preguntó de pronto, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el bar gritándole en la cara a un tipo que jamás había visto en su vida y luego de eso ya nada, todo era negro, hasta que una imagen que vino de pronto lo dejó desconcertado. Hinata sobre su cama, debajo de él, con su rostro sonrojado, tan frágil y tan bella - ¿Pero que fue lo que hice?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Lugar: aeropuerto de Konoha.

Hora: 07:30

-¡Hey Gaara! ¿Por qué demonios caminas tan rápido? ¡No estamos en una carrera!

-Calla Temari, quiero llegar pronto para verla, ya que nos pasamos toda la noche en el avión además no he comido nada y tengo muchísima hambre – Dijo Gaara malhumorado.

-Hambre, Hinata… lo tengo, hoy vas y la invitas a almorzar – Dijo Temari haciendo que su hermano se parara en seco.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así tan rápido?

-Claro, mira lo haremos de esta forma, yo la llamo y la invito, le digo que pasaremos unos días en Konoha y luego cuando sea la hora me invento algo y los dejo solos ¿No soy genial?

-Bueno… si es una buena idea pero… tengo ciertas dudas – Respondió el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Dudas de que? Venga, toma esas maletas y busquemos un hotel, será lo mejor – Temari comenzó a empujar a Gaara para que avanzara y éste solo la miraba de manera seria y sin decir nada.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Así es… me duele mucho la cabeza Uchiha-san, así que por favor no me hagas ir a trabajar hoy… - Decía Hinata por teléfono sentada en el sillón de su apartamento y bebiendo un vaso de agua, la verdad aun tenía los párpados rojos y no quería presentarse así. Luego de eso colgó y dio un hondo suspiro, a pesar de todo no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, había sido tan maravilloso ese momento… tan perfecto, hasta aquello.

Se recargó en el sillón de color rojo y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar otra vez, no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan humillada, tan triste.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun?

-¡Oye Hinata! – Se escuchó la voz del rubio de pronto. Hinata se sobresaltó pero se quedó ahí inmóvil, sólo podía oír los golpes de Naruto hacia la puerta - ¡Hinata, ábreme, se que estás ahí! ¡Por favor Hinata abre la puerta! ¡Hinata!

Pero ella no le pensaba abrir, no después de cómo la pisoteó la noche anterior. Solo cubrió sus oídos con sus manos y cerró sus ojos mientras la lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-¡Hinata! ¡Ábreme por favor! – Naruto seguía golpeando, pero pasado un rato se cansó y dejó de hacerlo. Hinata abrió sus ojos y destapó sus oídos.

-Al fin se fue…

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hinata vio consternada como Naruto había roto su cerradura y se hallaba con una cara aun peor que la de ella parado en el umbral de su puerta. Entonces escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y siguió llorando.

-¡Vete de aquí! – Gritó la chica.

-No por favor Hinata escúchame, se que anoche te hice algo horrible, te besé sin tu consentimiento, perdóname por favor – Decía Naruto ensimismado, con la cabeza baja y un tanto avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

-¿Solo me vas a pedir perdón por eso? – Preguntó la chica aun escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, ella no estaba así por el beso, sino por lo que dijo después.

-¿Eh? No entiendo, ¿acaso hice algo más? – Preguntó muy confundido el rubio, no sabía que su beso había molestado tanto a Hinata, se sentía algo trise por ello. Se le acercó y con sus manos tomó su mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo pudo notar el rostro de la chica y se sorprendió muchísimo de verla así – H-Hinata ¿Estuviste llorando toda la noche?

Hinata desvió su mirada soltándose del agarre del rubio, de verdad lo menos que deseaba era ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Jamás pensó que su primer beso con el hombre que amaba iba a ser tan doloroso.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sasuke suspiró mientras estaba en su oficina. Había sido llamado por Hinata avisando que no podía ir hoy y además por Naruto ¿Pero que estaba pasando hoy que todos estaban enfermos? Le dio una ligera patada al basurero que estaba junto a él y en eso alguien entró a su oficina.

-Vaya ¿Estás de mal humor?

-Sakura… y veo que tú vienes de buen humor ¿Te sucedió algo bueno?

-Pues si – Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo y recordando la noche anterior, la visita de Sai y sus flores – Oye Sasuke, te traigo a alguien que viene de vuelta.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? – Sasuke se quedó viendo la puerta que Sakura se acercó a abrir y ahí pudo verlo, a Sai justamente parado con su sonrisita estúpida en el rostro, como odiaba esa sonrisa.

-Hola Uchiha – Saludó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué haces aquí tú? – Preguntó el azabache fastidiado.

-Eh Sasuke no seas grosero, él viene a quedarse, espero no te importe.

-¿Así que abandonaste tus pinturitas? – Preguntó Sasuke con arrogancia.

-Si, pero hay otra cosa que no he abandonado – Mirando a Sakura. Sasuke se puso furioso, pero no dijo nada más, sólo le entregó su placa a Sai.

-Bienvenido, Sai.

-Gracias, Uchiha.

-"Las cosas se ven un poco tensas por aquí ¿Por qué será que se odian tanto?" – Pensaba la pelirrosa sin entender (N/A: Pues por ti babosa).

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Déjame en paz, por favor vete… - La voz se Hinata sonaba quebrada y a Naruto se le rompió el corazón de verla así, pero no entendía que podía haber sido tan malo para dejarla en ese estado.

-Hinata… yo… - La chica finalmente se levantó del sillón y le dio la espalda a Naruto – Por favor mírame – Naruto la tomó del brazo y la volteó quedando pegada a él. Juntó su frente con la de ella y la miró intensamente a los ojos – Si hice o dije alguna estupidez por favor perdóname, sabes que cuando me emborracho no hay quien me detenga, además no quiero verte así, me rompes el corazón.

-Sólo déjame sola, por favor Naruto – Decía la ojiperla también viéndolo a los ojos, aunque no quería hacerlo, ya que su corazón estaba latiendo fuera de control y no podría hacer nada para evitar que Naruto lo oyese.

-¡No! – Gritó muy alto el rubio – No te dejaré sola, Hinata yo… yo… no puedo vivir sin ti… - Le susurró en la comisura de los labios, tal como la otra noche, tan dulce, tan romántico ¿Era esto acaso una declaración de amor?

-N-Naruto-kun… yo… - Pero Naruto no la dejó terminar la frase, porque con sus labios la calló de inmediato, con un solo roce que se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso, un beso de verdad que si era para ella y para nadie más. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, tuvo que corresponder ese beso, porque jamás podría negarse a los labios de Naruto, de ninguna forma. El aire le faltaba y fue cuando se tuvieron que separar, con mucho pesar porque hubieran querido seguir así.

-Perdóname Hinata, no debí hacerlo, soy un idiota – Y sin más, el rubio Salió corriendo, dejando a Hinata entre sorprendida y alegre, no sabía muy bien como sentirse, si bien o mal, si triste o feliz, pero ese beso… no había sido para Sakura, sino para ella.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¡Ahh ¿Pero que torpeza acabo de cometer?! – Se reprochaba Naruto mientras se revolvía la rubia cabellera. Estaba afuera de su edificio y se sentía patético de solo pensar en lo que le había dicho a Hinata y en lo que había hecho después ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarla? Ahora si que ella lo iba odiar de por vida, no la podría mirar a la cara nunca más, pero… aquel beso había sido tan real, tan embriagador, tan lleno de pasión y deseo que se reprochaba aun más el querer repetir aquella sensación, aquel contacto tan suave. – Es verdad… desde que conocí a Hinata siempre había querido besarla, al menos una vez – Rió con nostalgia.

//////Flash Back//////

_-Que fastidio ¿Por qué me envían a mí a dejar un recado a la nueva vecina? Ese conserje maldito me las va a pagar, ya va a ver cuando me lo encuentre – Se quejaba un rubio mientras apretaba insistentemente el botón del ascensor, pero este nunca bajaba y ya se estaba desesperando._

_-¡Maldito ascensor del demonio, que siempre está descompuesto! – Gritó mientras la demás gente que estaba por ahí lo miraban asustados. _

_Con toda su rabia subió por las escaleras, pensaba gritarle a los cuatro vientos o a la nueva vecina que él no era ningún recadero, era un hombre respetable y no era posible que tuviera que hacer ese tipo de cosas, era el colmo._

_-202, 203… 204 ¿Qué? – Naruto miró el apartamento al cual debía llevar el dichoso recado, se llenó de la cólera al notar que estaba frente al suyo – "Con razón me mandan a los mandados" – Pensó._

_Golpeó la puerta una vez y nada, dos veces, y nada, la golpeó una tercera vez, ya se estaba impacientando, cuando iba a dar el cuarto golpe la puerta se abrió y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a tan hermosísima chica del otro lado. Todo lo que tenía para decir se fue por la borda mientras apreciaba sus "atributos" y se le caía la baba, pero enseguida notó como los ojos de la joven estaban enrojecidos, al parecer había llorado._

_-¿Tu eres? – El rubio miró el papel que traía - ¿Hinata Hyuuga cierto?_

_-S-si, soy yo etto… ¿Quién eres? – La chica trató de esconder un evidente sonrojo desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, y su flequillo aprovechó de cubrir un poco sus hermosos ojos color perla, algo que Naruto jamás había visto en otra persona._

_-Ah, yo, soy Naruto Uzumaki, vivo aquí en frente tuyo y me enviaron a darte este recado – Entregándole un pequeño sobre – Etto… si se te ofrece algo solo golpea aquí en frente y yo te ayudo en lo que sea, bueno… me voy – Naruto le sonrió de forma muy amistosa y alegre y la chica sonrió para corresponder el gesto, luego de eso cerró la puerta y Naruto se quedó solo en el pasillo, aun en un estado de shock – Que chica tan hermosa ¿Pero por que estaría llorando? – En eso miró su reloj de mano - ¡Ah, voy a llegar tarde a la academia! _

_El rubio se fue corriendo rápidamente de ahí, pero pensando en aquella chica, en esos hermosos ojos que le recordaban a la luna… y esos labios de rubí, ojalá algún día pudiera besarlos._

//////Fin Flash Back//////

-Soy un idiota, tanto tiempo tratando de disimular lo que siento y ahora tenía que salir a flote, Hinata me va a odiar y eso es lo que menos quiero – Suspiró.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Las cosas no fueron tan mal como pensaba – Decía una pelirrosa mientras ella y su amigo Sai caminaban por la calle.

-¿Tu crees? A mi me pareció que el Uchiha trató de fulminarme con la mirada, o más bien fusilarme – Decía el pelinegro con su sonrisa – Pero estuvo bien, después de todo… creo que está celoso…

-¿Celoso? No lo creo, es decir ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? El siempre me ha ignorado como mujer, no me ve más allá de una compañera de trabajo y nada más, no creo que estuviera sintiendo celos por mi, además por qué si entre tu y yo no hay nada.

-Pero quien quita esa posibilidad.

Sakura sonrió – Eres un bromista Sai.

-"No estaba bromeando" – Pensó el chico, pero prefirió guardarlo para sí. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que estaba sintiendo cosas por la pelirrosa, pero no sabía como decirle, y durante este ultimo tiempo había habido una conexión especial entre ellos, que le había dado cierta confianza para tratar de confesarse, pero claro, Sakura lo tomaba como una broma de su parte.

-Oye Sai ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos? Ya son casi la una y me está dando hambre – Propuso Sakura con una animada sonrisa.

-Bueno.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Quieres que vaya a almorzar con ustedes Temari? – Preguntaba Hinata hablando por teléfono, ya se veía mucho mejor, se había arreglado un poco y sus párpados ya no estaban rojos como antes, y es que ese beso de Naruto le había arreglado el día.

_-Si, venga, mi hermano Gaara y yo estamos muy contentos de poder verte Hinata, aunque Kankuro no pudo venir porque ya sabes, alguien tiene que ocuparse del puesto de Gaara, y como él no me dejó hacerlo tuve que venir con él. _

-Em, si ¿Pero que clase de asuntos urgentes tenían que arreglar aquí en Konoha para venir de forma tan repentina?

_-Bueno… _-Temari se oía algo nerviosa – _Eh son cosas de Gaara, a mi no me preguntes ¿Y te vienes o no? Vamos a almorzar en el restaurante ese ¿Cómo se llama? Ichuraku o algo así._

-Ah si lo conozco, bueno iré, nos vemos ahí en media hora Temari, ah y mándale saludos a Gaara-kun de mi parte, adiós – Hinata colgó la llamada y se quedó pensando un momento. Gaara, era verdad, se suponía que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora que al parecer todo iba bien con Naruto, las cosas con el pelirrojo no podían ser – Bueno, será mejor que me aliste, tengo que hacer algo con mi cara, cielos.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Temari terminó su llamada con Hinata y luego de eso miró a su hermano Gaara quien estaba sentado en una silla a su costado, vestía ropa casual, una camisa delgada de color rojo que combinaba con su cabello y unos pantalones de tela negros, sobre la camisa llevaba una chamarra negra abierta y sus zapatos también eran negros. Ambos estaban en una habitación de hotel. La chica rubia sonrió.

-Todo listo, esta es la dirección del restaurant, tú solo vas y me disculpas con ella porque… hem… me dio dolor de estómago y ya, te quedas con Hinata a solas ¿No soy genial?

-Pues tengo que admitir que sí – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa. No podía creer que había dejado hasta su trabajo tirado por ir a conquistar a una chica, pero tenía que admitirlo, no era cualquier chica sino el amor de su vida, la chica con la cual quería estar para siempre, la única que había conquistado su frío corazón y la única con la cual quería compartir el resto de su vida.

-Bien, me voy entonces – Dijo Temari saliendo del cuarto de hotel.

-Espera ¿Qué harás mientras tanto?

-No se, esta ciudad es muy grande, voy a ver si hay algo de ropa que comprar, ya sabes que la que he usado más de dos veces ya no sirve – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Gaara suspiró – Temari y su obsesión compulsiva por las compras… - Miró el teléfono que minutos atrás había usado su hermana – Bueno… será mejor irme a este restaurant – Mirando el papel donde estaba anotada la dirección – Ojalá tenga suerte con Hinata.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Que se joda este estúpido del capitán Kakashi – Mascullaba con rabia Tenten mientras salía de narcóticos. Una vez más la había hecho traer recaditos, estaba harta ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que pensar que era confiable? Le fastidiaba que todos le encargaran cosas y cuando preguntaba por que a ella le decían "porque eres confiable". Al demonio con eso, ya estaba harta.

Caminaba por la calle mientras hablaba sola, cruzó sin darse cuenta de que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo (N/A: aquí en mi país la gente cruza con luz verde) y de pronto escuchó una bocina a sus espaldas. Lo último que vio fue un coche negro que se dirigía hacia su persona, y después todo era negro, perdió la noción de todo a su alrededor.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Naruto iba por la calle, estaba tan pensativo que no notaba que su celular estaba sonando. Le dio un fastidio enorme contestar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

_-¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Y como es eso que no vienes hoy? _

_-_Mira, me duele la cabeza horrible y no quiero que me molestes por favor.

_-¿Se te olvida que soy tu jefe? Que te jodan Naruto._

-Eh, déjame ser – Respondió el rubio con desgano – Me ha pasado algo horrible con Hinata y no quiero hablar ahora, por favor entiéndeme si eres mi amigo Sasuke.

-_Bien, te voy a entender y a perdonar sólo por esta vez, porque te oyes realmente fatal ¿Qué diantres te pasó? No, mejor me cuentas luego, te invito a Ichiraku._

-Bueno – Le rugió el estómago – Ya tengo muchísima hambre.

-_Bien, nos vemos ahí…_

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata llegó al lugar acordado y ahí estaba esperándola el pelirrojo, pero estaba solo, y Temari no se veía ni las luces.

-Etto, hola Gaara-kun – Saludó con una sonrisa la ojiperla.

-Hola Hinata – Gaara también sonrió – Disculpa que esté yo solo, a ultima hora Temari se sintió mal de… el estómago y no pudo venir, y me pareció una descortesía cancelarte la invitación así que vine de todas formas.

-Ah bueno… si es por eso yo entiendo, entonces vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

-Si – El pelirrojo la vio entrar al restaurante, se veía un poco triste, como si algo le hubiese pasado, pero sea lo que sea él la haría olvidar aquello.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa muy bien acomodada y Gaara pidió uno de los platos más costosos y también pasó un hombre ofreciendo rosas rojas, él enseguida compró una para Hinata.

-Gracias Gaara-kun, no imaginé que fueses tan atento – Decía Hinata pues la cita estaba resultando de ensueño ¿Cita? ¿Acaso era una cita entre ella y Gaara? Todo le resultaba tan lindo, incluso romántico, esa rosa roja… como su cabello de fuego.

-De nada Hinata, no podría comportarme de otra forma estando a tu lado, te mereces eso y mucho más – Con una sonrisa.

Hinata se sintió muy avergonzada y se sonrojó levemente, de pronto pudo oír una voz muy conocida entrando al mismo lugar donde ella estaba con Gaara, era la voz de Naruto. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, como asustada.

-Disculpa Gaara-kun, etto… voy al tocador – Y se fue del lugar directo al baño – "¿Voy al tocador? Que excusa más absurda Hinata, pero no quiero ver a Naruto, no quiero que me vea con Gaara-kun"

-¿Eh? – El pelirrojo se quedó ahí sentado y parpadeó varias veces, fue entonces cuando vio a Naruto entrando junto a Sasuke al restaurante, pero rápidamente pasaron a otra sección del mismo sin si quiera verlo y se sentaron. Gaara estaba algo confuso ¿Hinata había huido por Naruto?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿En donde rayos estoy? ¿Y por que me duele todo el cuerpo?

Tenten se despertó, estaba en un lugar donde las paredes eran completamente blancas. Se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla, si, eso tenía que ser un hospital ¿Pero como llegó ahí? Claro, la habían atropellado, con razón le dolía todo pensó.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta y se acercó a ella. Aun llevaba puesto su uniforme de policía, se dio cuenta de ellos al mirarse un poco, estaba algo morada por el golpe. La persona que entró se acercó un poco más.

-Vaya, al fin despierta, espero que no me demande señorita.

-¿Qué no lo demande? Claro que lo voy a… - En ese instante, dos orbes color perla se hicieron presentes frente a Hinata. Era un joven, un joven de cabello castaño y mirada seria, su piel era clara y era increíblemente guapo, guapísimo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me va a demandar? Pero si fue usted quien cruzó con la luz roja señorita – Aclaró el joven.

-Mi nombre es Tenten, oficial Tenten Ama para usted "Aunque sea guapo no le perdono que me haya atropellado, encima me culpa por ello ¿Pero quien se cree?"

-Soy Neji Hyuuga, y de verdad siento haberla atropellado, pero la doctora dijo que no era nada grave, fue solo un topón.

-Como sea ya me voy – Tenten intentó pararse, pero todo el cuerpo le dolió al hacerlo. Neji la sostuvo con sus manos y al contacto con las mismas Tenten se sonrojó violentamente. –Suélteme ¿Pero quien se cree que es?

-Es mejor que descanse por ahora oficial Tenten – Dijo Neji con una sonrisita medio arrogante, lo que molestó mucho a la castaña quien se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y se volvió a acostar pues aun estaba algo mareada.

-Váyase, yo se me cuidar sola – Dijo la chica molesta.

-Bien, como quiera – Neji salió del cuarto con una sonrisa, nunca había conocido a alguien así, normalmente las chicas cuando lo conocían caían rendidas a sus pies, y aunque las hubiese atropellado ellas estarían contentas, pero esta chica era diferente, además de ser muy linda a su manera - ¿Pero en que tonterías estás pensando Neji Hyuuga? Será mejor regresar a la empresa.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Ah si, Sakura-chan no ha tenido tiempo de comentarme nada porque no nos hemos visto, pero el caso del teatro me sigue perturbando la cabeza.

-Si, es que Sakura pasa demasiado tiempo con ese Sai, es un idiota, no se como Sakura no se da cuenta de ello – Decía Sasuke bastante molesto. Él y Naruto estaba en Ichiraku almorzando mientras platicaban.

-Oye, eso me suena a que tienes celos Sasuke, vaya Sasuke Uchiha celoso, eso si es de verse pocas veces – Reía Naruto.

-Cállate, como si un hombre como yo pudiera sentir celos por alguien como Sai – Vociferó el azabache fastidiado.

-Bien, bien, como tú digas, solo era un inocente comentario.

-Y en todo caso otro debería ser el celoso ¿No estabas tan enamorado de Sakura? – Sasuke le dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso.

-No, de eso te quería hablar, creo que me estoy enamorando de Hinata – Sasuke escupió todo lo que se había bebido sobre la cara de Naruto - ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!

-Lo siento es que… me sorprendes Naruto.

El rubio se puso de pie – Voy al baño, ya vuelvo teme.

-Si, como digas, date prisa.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata estaba frente al espejo tratando de darse ánimos por si veía a Naruto, luego de eso decidió salir y afuera chocó contra el pecho de una persona.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó apenada.

-¿Hinata?

Hinata levantó su vista y sus ojos se clavaron en unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

-¿N-Naruto que haces aquí?

-Vine a almorzar con Sasuke ¿Y tú? – El rubio se acercó a la chica tomándola desprevenida y la tomó por la cintura. Sin duda su aspecto era mucho mejor que el de esta mañana, se veía hermosa con un vestido blanco y unas sandalias negras, su cabello suelto y liso, podía ser acariciado por el viento en cualquier momento, ella era perfecta, tal y como siempre había soñado al amor de su vida, un ángel caído del cielo y él un ciervo cegado por su luz.

-¿Naruto que haces? – Hinata trató de zafarse, pero le resultaba imposible, al ver como Naruto entrecerraba sus azules ojos y se le acercaba, que estaba a centímetros de sus labios, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Quería besarlo, sentir sus labios dulces otra vez, que fueran suyos para siempre.

-¡Hinata! – Se oyó como la llamaban y al instante ambos se separaron, estaban nerviosos, pero más que todo se sentían frustrados – Hinata que bueno, pensé que te había pasado algo – Dijo Gaara al llegar junto a ellos - ¿Eh? Ah hola Naruto.

-¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Naruto parpadeando.

-Vine a Konoha a arreglar unos asuntos y me quedaré unos días ¿Cómo has estado Naruto?

-Bien – Respondió Naruto mirando a Hinata y esta se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Que bien, bueno Hinata, sigamos con nuestra cita – El pelirrojo tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevó con él – Nos vemos Naruto – Se alejó.

Pero Naruto no dijo nada, más bien se había quedado en shock ¿Una cita? ¿Gaara y Hinata? Eso no podía ser verdad ¿O si?

-Hinata… ¿Estás con Gaara? ¿A pesar de lo que pasó entre tú y yo? No puede ser…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Cielos, cuantas cosas que comprar, que lindura, todo está genial – Decía Temari pegada a una vitrina en el centro de Konoha. Ya llevaba al menos cinco bolsas consigo y aun quería seguir comprando más, de verdad tenía una obsesión.

Después de salir de esa tienda con una sexta y séptima bolsa, caminó sin rumbo mirando a la gente, había chicos muy guapos en Konoha. Se distrajo viendo a un tipo que estaba del otro lado de la calle y chocó con alguien cayéndose todas sus bolsas al piso, y además ella misma cayó sentada y se golpeó muy fuerte.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero quien ha sido el idiota?

-Que problemático – Se oyó decir a un tipo. La chica levantó su vista y vio a un sujeto entre serio y no, andaba vestido de traje pero llevaba una coleta desordenada y parecía no prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

-Oye tú – Lo apuntó la chica - ¿No piensas ayudarme o que?

-¿Yo? No, eso es demasiado problemático, yo me voy – El joven comenzó a caminar y se alejó lentamente, en medio de los gritos histéricos de Temari.

-¡Oye vuelve acá! ¡Me tiras todas mis compras y encima te vas de esa manera! ¡Regresa maldito hijo de pu**!

Toda la gente volteó a ver a la chica mientras ésta lanzaba improperios al aire, pero el tipo ya se había ido, así que tomó sus bolsas como pudo y se largó del lugar sin importarle la mala impresión que había dejado.

-¿Pero quien se ha creído que es? Pero pobre de que lo vea de nuevo porque es que lo reviento a puñetazos, y encima me tira todo lo que me costó tanto tiempo comprar porque no me decidía por nada, ese tipo no se saldrá con la suya, que se joda.

Así la rubia se fue lanzando improperios mientras la gente la veía asustada, otros se reían y algunos otros solo pensaban "loca".

Mientras Shikamaru se paró en una esquina y encendió un cigarrillo, no acostumbraba fumar mucho, pero de vez en cuando lo había en memoria de su novia y de Asuma, su sensei, quien fue su mentor, un abogado brillante en sus tiempos y que jamás perdió un caso, pero le estaba pisando los talos a Akatsuki, y por eso hubo que desaparecerlo como dicen los asesinos. Todavía recordaba la cara y el nombre del culpable, Hidan, él había sido el asesino de su sensei. Era demasiado haber perdido a dos personas tan queridas a manos de la misma gente, era demasiado.

Apagó el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con la suela de su zapato para apagarlo. Sonrió al recordar a tan bella mujer, esa rubia no era cualquiera, nunca la había visto, al parecer era de otro lugar, pero debía admitir que era hermosa.

-Tsk, que mujer más problemática.

Continuara…

**Bueno, pues como dije arriba este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado escribir, me gusta el drama que quedó al final entre Naruto y Hinata y como el día se terminó convirtiendo en encuentros casuales que desataron el carácter de más de alguna de las chicas. El encuentro de Neji y Tenten la verdad lo había planeado diferente, pero este está aun mejor que el que había pensado, ella siendo atropellada por el chico de sus sueños y con ese carácter que tiene no se iba a quedar así nada más, y Neji al final no la vio como a todas las demás chicas.**

**El encuentro de Temari y Shikamaru fue uno de los que más me agradó porque digamos que la chica no se sabe controlar ni en público.**

**Pero lo que amé de este episodio fue sin duda el momento Naruhina, que por ahora se ve amenazado por Gaara y su cita con Hinata.**

**Al igual que ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a Sasuke celoso de Sai? Jejeje de vez en cuando me gusta pensar que es así, porque en el fondo Sai ha venido a reemplazar a Sasuke resultando ser incluso más leal que él.**

**Bueno, mis agradecimientos a: Heero Kusanagi, LennaParis, Gabe Logan, Denishitaz, azul, Link-kun, adrifernan19 y a todos aquellos que leen mi fic.**

**Besos para todos**

**Bye, Bye**


	8. Una inesperada visita

**Hola, aquí he vuelto por fin, me he tardado un montón en terminar este capitulo, pero no había tenido tiempo. **

**Bueno, ya dejando de lado las disculpas, les dejo el capitulo 8, espero que les guste.**

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

**Capitulo 8: Una inesperada visita.**

Después de salir de aquel restaurante, Naruto se sentía perdido ¿Por qué Hinata estaba con Gaara? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez sin hallar una respuesta que fuese coherente. Estaba tan celoso que no se lo podía imaginar, jamás se pensó que iba a sentir celos por Hinata, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás a sus sentimientos, estaba irremediablemente enamorado.

-Maldición, maldición – Masculló enfadado - ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto? Se supone que Hinata es mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ella? Además… se ve que ella no siente lo mismo por mi… - El rubio bajó su mirada, estaba tan triste. Se regresó caminando hasta su casa.

Por otra parte Hinata y Gaara paseaban por el parque. Él le contaba algunas cosas y la ojiperla sonreía muy alegremente con cada comentario, la compañía de Gaara era muy agradable, lo quería mucho como amigo, pero no podía compararlo con sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, a él lo amaba con locura, con pasión, con todas sus fuerzas y lo seguiría amando aunque éstas se agotaran.

-Me alegra que al final te divirtieras – Dijo Gaara.

-Si, aunque tenía ganas de ver a Temari-chan, pero ni modo si se sintió mal no la culpo.

-Eh si "Cielos, ella es tan inocente al creer que de verdad Temari está enferma, y lo peor ¿En donde andará?" – Pensó algo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-¿Sucede algo Gaara-kun?

-N-no, nada, oye… la verdad hay algo que he querido decirte, pero cuando lo escuches, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni nada, solo quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Qué es Gaara-kun? "¿Será lo que creo que es?"

-Hinata tú… - En ese momento, sonó el celular de Hinata y ella al ver que se trataba de su primo contestó enseguida. Gaara se sintió algo frustrado porque lo que tenía que decir era muy importante, pero ni modo, iba a tener que esperar.

-¿Bueno? ¿Cómo? ¿Y quieres que te consiga un abogado? B-bueno, nos vemos luego Neji Onii-san.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo que pasa es que mi primo Neji atropelló a una oficial de policía y como ella dijo que lo iba a demandar me pidió que le consiga un abogado, además quiere que vaya al hospital a constatar a la oficial – Suspiró la ojiperla.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Te llevo en mi auto – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa muy cautivadora.

-Gracias Gaara-kun, eres muy amable.

-Si se trata de un familiar tuyo por mi no hay problema, yo ayudo en lo que pueda.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sakura estaba llegando a su casa, bajaba de su auto y al llegar a la puerta se encontró con alguien a quien nunca se esperó ver, recargado en la cerca de su casa.

-¿Sasuke que haces aquí?

-¿A dónde quedó el kun? – Preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿De que hablas? No recuerdo haberte llamado así antes – Aseguró la pelirrosa volteando a ver a otro lado, evitando el contacto de aquellos ojos negros como la noche, no quería verlos y perderse en ellos como siempre, no más.

-Eso no importa – Sasuke volvió a sonreír - ¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo novio?

-Mira, si vienes a burlarte de mi te digo qu… - Sakura ya no pudo seguir hablando porque los fuertes brazos del Uchiha la aprisionaron y sus labios fueron cruelmente callados por los de él. Si, era cruel ¿Para que hacerle sentir todo aquello si de todas formas no sentía nada por ella? Ella lo amaba, desde hace tanto tiempo, pero él jamás le hizo caso, y no solo eso, fue tan frío, sus palabras fueron siempre tan hirientes "Eres una molestia" recordaba aquellas palabras que más le habían dolido ¿Entonces por que ahora la besaba? Y de aquella forma tan apasionada, que por más que quisiese era imposible resistirse a él.

¿Por qué la había besado? Fue un impulso, un maldito impulso que lo obligó a hacerlo, se sentía estúpido ¿Ahora como se iba a excusar? Se separó de ella desviando su mirada.

-¿Por qué… lo has hecho? – Preguntó la pelirrosa entre sorprendida y confundida.

-No se, porque quería comprobar que después de todo… solo estás utilizando a ese Sai, para olvidarme – Respondió el Uchiha mirando al suelo, entonces sintió como Sakura lo empujaba y posteriormente lo cacheteaba. Se quedó asombrado ante tal acción.

-No quiero volver a verte – Dijo entre lágrimas – Tú solo piensas en que eres mejor que los demás y no te importa que hagas sufrir a los que te rodean, te crees superior, Sasuke no tienes corazón.

-No, Sakura por favor déjame explicarte las cosas yo…

-¡No quiero oírte! ¡Lárgate, déjame sola! – Después de decir esto, Sakura le dio otro empujón en el pecho y entró a su casa dando un portazo.

Sasuke se quedó ahí parado como un idiota. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos por lo que le había dicho Sakura, pero más, porque la había perdido por ser tan idiota, Sai se la estaba ganando, y nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que ella en verdad le gustaba.

-Pero no voy a perder, ya verás Sakura que tú serás mía…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Me quiero largar de este hospital de una buena vez, pero me duele todo el cuerpo, aunque… aquel chico… cielos, jamás pensé ser atropellada por un papasote ¿Ah pero que estoy diciendo? Definitivamente me afectó el golpe, y mucho…

-Disculpe señorita, voy a pasar para revisarla – Se acercó una enfermera de cabellera negra y mirada amable.

-No hay problema, solo quiero salir de aquí, mi jefe me va a matar porque no volví – Dijo Tenten entre risitas, ya llevaba como cuatro horas en ese hospital y aunque era muy bien atendido, estaba muy aburrida.

-No se preocupe, sus golpes no fueron muy graves, se podrá ir mañana – Aseguró la enfermera.

-Genial – Tenten entornó los ojos – Lo que me faltaba - En eso tocaron la puerta y una mujer rubia de rostro joven y generosas proporciones entró acompañada de Hinata y Gaara.

-Tsunade-sama… - Dijo la enfermera.

-Shizune, luego revisas a la paciente, estas personas vienen a verla.

-No puede ser, Tenten-chan – Exclamó Hinata al ver a su amiga tendida en la camilla – No me digas que mi primo te atropelló a ti.

-¿Ese tipo tan arrogante es tu primo? – Preguntó Tenten. En eso notó que Hinata veía acompañada del guapo de Gaara, y le pareció muy raro ya que se suponía el vivía en Suna.

-Cielos, Tenten-chan ¿Estás bien?

-Si, pero aun no puedo creer que él sea tu primo, aunque pensándolo bien se parecen muchísimo – Dijo la castaña.

-Hinata, voy a salir un momento, te espero afuera, aun no hemos acabado nuestra conversación – Habló Gaara, luego de eso abandonó la habitación.

-Vaya Hinata, no sabía que tenías algo con el señor Gaara – Dijo Tenten con picardía – Y yo que pensé que te gustaba Naruto.

-¡Nada que ver Tenten-chan! – Gritó la sonrojada ojiperla mientras la doctora, la enfermera y la enferma reían.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Ya era hora de recibir noticias tuyas – Hablaba un hombre de aspecto extraño, su piel era muy blanca y tenía un rostro que causaba miedo.

-Perdón Orochimaru, como sabrás no me es posible abandonar muy seguido la organización.

-Sasori, Akatsuki trae muchos problemas, ustedes llaman demasiado la atención – Dijo el hombre de larga cabellera negra.

-Lo se, es culpa de Deidara, siempre queriendo explotar cosas, por cierto, aquí está lo que querías – Dijo el pelirrojo entregándole un sobre.

-Que bien, hacía falta un poco de capital, los socios de Sunagakure y de Amegakure pronto pondrán el punto de encuentro, hay que cuidarnos de Kakashi porque él sus policías nos están pisando los talones, la última vez casi nos agarran con las manos en la masa.

-Si, pero por suerte nos salvamos – El pelirrojo se puso de pie – Como sea, me voy. Orochimaru, Akatsuki confía en ti para hacer la transacción con los narcos, dependemos de ti porque este es tu territorio, pero si nos traicionas…

-Cálmate, no los voy a traicionar – Aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, sino te las verás con él – Amenazó Sasori.

-Si, lo se muy bien…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Naruto se dejó caer sobre el sillón, menudo día que había tenido, primero se despertó con una enorme resaca y recordando la estupidez que había cometido el día anterior, después cometía una peor, y para terminar, Hinata estaba en una cita con Gaara ¿Por qué con él? En ese momento recordó el sueño que había tenido mientras estaba en el teatro ¿Acaso el sueño se cumpliría?

-No, no, no, no puede ser verdad, ya Naruto fue sólo un sueño, ni que los sueños se volvieran realidad así como así, claro que no – Tomó el control remoto y encendió la tele, estaban pasando un programa de farándula de esos tan famosos.

-_¿A que no sabes quien ha venido a Konoha? _– Preguntaba el animador de dicho programa a su co-animadora.

_-Pues no ¿Quién?_

_-El famoso escritor de la tan exitosa saga de libros Icha-Icha, dicen que va a estar firmando los libros en la recepción del hotel Konoha esta noche._

_-Que buena noticia, eso quiere decir que podré pedirle que firme mi libro._

_-Claro, yo también iré._

-No puedo creerlo, ese viejo pervertido regresó, yo pensé que ya no volvía más aquí – Decía entre risas el rubio, en eso sintió que sonaba el timbre de su departamento - ¿Quién será? No creo que sea Sasuke porque ya me dio el día libre.

Naruto se dirigió a abrir la puerta, se quedó sorprendido al notar a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

-¿Tu?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata salía de la habitación en donde estaba Tenten, la castaña había accedido a no demandar a Neji, la verdad sólo lo había dicho porque en ese momento tenía mucha rabia, pero no hablaba en serio sobre hacerlo. Como fuese Hinata aun estaba un poco ruborizada por la vergüenza que pasó, dejó a Tenten pensando que entre ella y Gaara había una relación, pero eso no podía ser, Gaara era solo su amigo.

-¿Qué sucedió Hinata? – Preguntó el pelirrojo al verla salir.

-Nada, decidió no hacer la demanda, ya podemos irnos Gaara-kun.

-Bueno, entonces vamos, ya se está haciendo de noche y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ah por cierto ¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana?

-¿Eh? P-pues… ¿Por qué no? – La ojiperla se sonrojó un poco al ver la mirada de Gaara, él siempre era tan serio con los demás, pero con ella era tan diferente, era un chico encantador, cualquiera se podría enamorar de él, cualquiera menos ella. – Bueno, vámonos.

-Si – El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa y luego de eso bajaron hasta el estacionamiento. El día de hoy no había podido confesarse, pero ya lo haría mañana, después de todo aun le quedaba tiempo.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sakura estaba tirada en la cama, llorando desconsolada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué tenía que amar a ese tipo tan cruel? Debería haberlo olvidado hace mucho tiempo, desde el primer momento en que él la rechazó, pero no pudo hacerlo, y se lo reprochaba mil veces.

-Ya no quiero amarte Sasuke, pero no se como sacarte de mi corazón, no lo se – Sakura seguía llorando, hasta que sintió el sonido de su celular que estaba sobre el velador, junto a su cama. Se limpió un poco las lágrimas y lo cogió para ver que era. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – Sai…

Le había llegado un mensaje de Sai, el cual le hizo sentir mucho mejor, de verdad ese chico era todo un caso, siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

Dejó el celular sobre el velador y se acomodó boca abajo sobre la cama, cubierta por un edredón rosa, luego cerró sus ojos.

"_Piensa en mi, como yo pienso en ti…"_

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Hola Naruto ¿Así es como recibes a tu adorado padrino? ¿Diciéndole tú? – Habló un hombre ya de edad madura, con el cabello largo y blanco. Usaba un traje muy fino de color café oscuro.

-¿Qué quieres viejo pervertido? ¿No deberías estar en el hotel Konoha firmando autógrafos? – Le preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja.

-Shhh – Le dijo el famoso escritor de libros, Jiraiya – He venido porque alguien me quiere matar, y recordé que mi querido ahijado es policía, por eso vine a verte – Contaba el hombre en voz baja y como diciéndole un chisme a Naruto en el oído, el cual asentía con cada palabra. - ¿Entiendes?

-Si, pero… - El rubio se alejó de él y lo miró con indiferencia. – Eso a mi no me importa, así que vete por donde viniste.

-¡¿Qué?! – La reacción de Jiraiya fue ponerse blanco como el papel y tieso como una estatua. Luego lloraba como si sus ojos fuesen dos cascadas. – No creí que fueses tan cruel Naruto, te digo que quieren asesinarme y tú solo me dices que me vaya.

-Es porque de seguro se trata de una mujer a la cual acosaste – Le dijo Naruto fríamente.

Jiraiya se puso rígido, definitivamente había sido descubierto, Naruto lo conocía muy bien.

-Lo sabía. – Dijo el rubio de la misma forma, aquel viejo era un pervertido, como lo eran todas las obras que él escribía. En ese momento oyó el sonido de risas que se iban acercando, y entre ellas reconoció la voz de Hinata. – "¿Esa es Hinata? Ay no, está llegando ¿Qué hago? ¿Y por que estoy tan nervioso?" – Se preguntaba mirando para todos lados como si lo estuviesen vigilando.

-Eres un desconsiderado Naruto – Lloraba el hombre peliblanco.

-Cállate viejo pervertido – Naruto lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo hizo entrar a su casa. Entrecerró la puerta para poder oír y ver lo que sucedía afuera. Ambos se situaron junto a la hendidura de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?

-Shhh, tú solo cállate y déjame observar. – Le dijo el rubio volviendo a mirar, en ese momento fue cuando vio a Hinata, venía sonriendo, y detrás de ella venía Gaara. Ambos parecían estarla pasando muy bien y eso ponía furibundo al rubio, que no soportaba verlos juntos, es más, lo odiaba.

-Oye Naruto – Susurró el viejo - ¿Quién ese esa belleza de chica? – Mirándola pervertidamente.

-Te dije que te callaras – El joven rubio le acertó un golpe en la cabeza a su padrino – Además no hables así de ella, viejo pervertido.

-Deja de llamarme así, además tenme respeto y no me pegues que soy mayor que tú – Dijo el hombre sobándose el chichón que le había quedado tras el golpe.

-Pues no lo pareces, y cállate que no oigo nada. – Naruto volvió a poner su atención en el pasillo. Gaara y Hinata estaban justo delante de la puerta del departamento de ella, hablando sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Tenten, quien seguía en el hospital, estaba viendo un programa en la tele, no se podía ni mover por lo que se sentía muy incómoda.

-Esto es un asco. – Apagó el televisor con el control remoto, y cerró los ojos. – Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo ese tipo?

//////Flash Back//////

_-Vaya, al fin despierta, espero que no me demande señorita._

_-¿Qué no lo demande? Claro que lo voy a… - En ese instante, dos orbes color perla se hicieron presentes frente a Hinata. Era un joven, un joven de cabello castaño y mirada seria, su piel era clara y era increíblemente guapo, guapísimo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Me va a demandar? Pero si fue usted quien cruzó con la luz roja señorita – Aclaró el joven._

_-Mi nombre es Tenten, oficial Tenten Ama para usted "Aunque sea guapo no le perdono que me haya atropellado, encima me culpa por ello ¿Pero quien se cree?"_

_-Soy Neji Hyuuga, y de verdad siento haberla atropellado, pero la doctora dijo que no era nada grave, fue solo un topón._

_-Como sea ya me voy – Tenten intentó pararse, pero todo el cuerpo le dolió al hacerlo. Neji la sostuvo con sus manos y al contacto con las mismas Tenten se sonrojó violentamente. –Suélteme ¿Pero quien se cree que es?_

_-Es mejor que descanse por ahora oficial Tenten – Dijo Neji con una sonrisita medio arrogante, lo que molestó mucho a la castaña quien se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y se volvió a acostar pues aun estaba algo mareada._

_-Váyase, yo se me cuidar sola – Dijo la chica molesta._

_-Bien, como quiera – Neji salió del cuarto con una sonrisa._

//////Fin Flash Back//////

-Ese tipo, tan idiota… - Hizo una pausa y luego suspiró. – Creo que esto lo llaman amor a primera vista, no he dejado de pensar en él, que torpe que soy.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Me alegra que Tenten-chan no vaya a demandar a mi primo, me preocupé mucho cuando él me pidió que le consiga un abogado. – Dijo Hinata sonriendo tiernamente. Gaara se le quedó viendo con cara de tonto.

-Eh… s-si. – Dijo el pelirrojo desviando su mirada. A Naruto le hervía prácticamente la sangre al ver esta escena, deseaba interrumpirla, pero eso sería demasiado estúpido de su parte. Oprimió fuertemente su mano derecha, mientras Jiraiya lo miraba pensativo y algo intrigado.

-"Ah ya veo, así que a Naruto le gusta esa linda chica, jejeje, quien lo diría, este mocoso tiene buen gusto" – Pensó.

-Etto… Gaara-kun. – Habló Hinata con cierta timidez, lo que derritió por completo al pelirrojo y también al rubio.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó éste mirándola a los ojos fijamente, notó como ella se sonrojó un poco y no pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada. Se sintió triunfante al saber lo que provocaba en ella, tal vez no todo estaba perdido y aun podía ganarle a Naruto.

-La pasé muy bien contigo, fue muy divertido – Le confesó la ojiperla.

-Si… yo también. – Dijo Gaara. – Entonces… ¿A que hora paso por ti mañana? – Preguntó mirando al suelo. Naruto aun estando escondido tras la puerta, se sentía horriblemente celoso ¿Cómo es que iban a volver a salir juntos?

-¿Te parece bien a las ocho? – Le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. – El pelirrojo también sonrió y se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio se alejó de la puerta con cautela y se sentó sobre el sillón en posición fetal y dando la espalda a la puerta.

-Demonios… - Se dijo totalmente deprimido.

-Oye Naruto ¿No vas a seguir viendo? – Decía Jiraiya aun viendo tras la puerta. A Naruto sólo le aparecieron unas rayas azules sobre la cabeza, señal de que estaba enormemente desanimado.

-Aléjate de la puerta, es de mala educación espiar a los demás. – Respondió cabizbajo.

-"¿Y que es lo que hacías hace un momento?" – El viejo arqueó una ceja, pero no tomó en cuenta lo que le dijo Naruto y siguió espiando.

-Hasta mañana Hinata, que duermas bien – Gaara estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir su respiración sobre él, la tomó por los hombros, y sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban.

Hinata estaba igual, pero más que nada por la sorpresa de que Gaara hiciese eso, la tenía prácticamente acorralada. Él bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y lentamente se acercó a sus labios.

-G-Gaara-kun…

-Hinata, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. – Le susurró el pelirrojo.

-¿Por lo que vas a…? – La ojiperla ya no pudo seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpida por los labios de Gaara, que ahora la estaba besando. Se sintió tan sorprendida que se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer nada, hasta que él se separó de ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó dejándola aun paralizada y sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-Oh por Dios – Dijo Jiraiya – Naruto, te has perdido la mejor parte – Decía agitando su mano tras su espalda para captar la atención del rubio, pero él no lo podía ver.

-¿De que hablas viejo? – Preguntó con desgano.

-El chico pelirrojo ha besado a la bella chica y luego se fue. – Al decir esto, el viejo cerró la puerta y se acercó a Naruto quien ya no estaba en posición fetal, sino que se había levantado de golpe al oír que Gaara había besado a Hinata.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Gritó.

-¿Qué estás sordo o que?

-¿D-donde la besó? ¿En donde? ¡¿En donde?! – Gritaba desesperado y zamarreando a su padrino.

-¡Cálmate! – Le gritó el peliblanco - ¡¿Pues en donde más?! ¡Obvio que en la boca idiota!

-N-no… no puede ser. – Naruto se agarró la cabeza emitiendo una sonrisa fingida. Hinata, su Hinata y Gaara se habían besado ¿Por qué Hinata le hacía esto?

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón ensimismado, estaba lleno de dolor y tristeza.

-"Vaya, parece que en verdad está enamorado" – Pensó Jiraiya.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-No puede ser, no puede ser… - Se decía Hinata a sí misma. Estaba dentro de su apartamento, apoyada en la puerta de su casa, con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte y rápido, aun no podía creer que Gaara la había besado, si lo hubiese visto Naruto lo más seguro es que en estos momentos la estaría odiando.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¡Ah! No puedo creer la estupidez que he cometido. – Se reprochó Gaara revolviendo su roja cabellera entre sus dedos. – Que estúpido soy ¿Qué le voy a decir ahora? Pero no pude resistirme.

En eso su celular comenzó a sonar, era Temari, que por fin daba señales de vida.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Viejo que voy a hacer si Hinata… si Hinata quiere a Gaara?

-Tranquilízate Naruto – Le respondió Jiraiya sentándose junto a él en el sillón – Dime algo… ¿Estás enamorado de esa chica?

-Y-yo… si, si lo estoy – Respondió el rubio con una expresión muy seria en su rostro, aunque se sentía morir después de saber que Gaara había besado a Hinata.

-Entonces… ¡Levántate de una vez y ve por ella idiota! – Le gritó el peli blanco mientras lo empujaba prácticamente del sillón y Naruto caía de cara al suelo.

-¡No es tan fácil como lo pintas! – Gritó luego de pararse y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, el cual estaba muy rojo por el golpe – Hinata es mi mejor amiga… no quiero hacerle eso, si ella no siente nada por mi nuestra amistad se arruinará.

-Bueno… eso ya entra a complicar las cosas… por cierto, te traje algo.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó curioso Naruto, su rostro ya no estaba rojo por lo que retiró sus manos de él.

-La verdad es que hubo dos razones por las que vine aquí hoy, una era la que tu ya sabes y no pienso volver a mencionar – Contaba muy serio el escritor – Y la otra es porque alguien me pidió que te diera esto – Entregándole una pequeña caja aterciopelada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Yo que se, solo se que una joven preciosa me dijo que te lo entregase, luego se fue muy rápido.

-A ver… - Naruto abrió la caja y el contenido era un pequeño prendedor con la forma de una rosa, era muy extraño el hecho de que le hubiesen mandado aquello así tan misteriosamente pues no traía ni una nota.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te dice algo?

Naruto, después de meditarlo un tiempo, recordó algo que lo dejó impactado, podía escuchar las voces dentro de su cabeza, lo que sucedió aquel día.

_-Yo siempre te esperaré._

_-¿De verdad Naruto?_

_-Te lo prometo, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… se que te volveré a ver Ayumi._

_-Si también lo se…_

-No puede ser… - Se dijo Naruto – No puede haber sido ella.

_-_¿De que hablas Naruto? Explícame mocoso, ¿Quién es "ella"?

-Eso no te importa, y mejor vete de mi apartamento que me voy a dormir – Dijo el rubio corriendo a su padrino hasta la puerta.

-Que mal ahijado eres Naruto, pero ya vas a ver cuando me quieras pedir un favor, con todo el gusto del mundo te cerraré la puerta en las narices.

-Si, adiós viejo pervertido – Dijo Naruto cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-¡Mal agradecido! – Gritaba el viejo golpeando la puerta. Mientras, Naruto se sentaba en el sillón observando aquel prendedor, le resultaba impensable que de verdad se tratase de ella, aquella chica que se había alejado de su vida hace casi ocho años, de la cual ya no supo más desde hace siete años atrás, aquella chica a la cual amó.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Maldición, la he cagado otra vez – Decía Sasuke sentado en la barra de un bar, bebiendo un tequila. – Soy un idiota.

-¿Señor va a cancelar la cuenta? – Le preguntó el barman.

-Aun no, quiero otro trago, y del más fuerte.

-Si señor – Respondió el hombre. Mientras él servía el trago a Sasuke, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué demonios querrá Shikamaru a esta hora? – Se preguntó mirando la pantalla. - ¿Bueno, que sucede Shikamaru?

El Uchiha se quedó en blanco al oír lo que el abogado Nara le decía.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

La noche por fin acabó y todos se levantaban para un pesado día de trabajo.

Naruto estaba muerto del sueño aun, pero no podía tomarse tantos días libres así como así, aunque no estuviese de ánimos debía ir al trabajo.

-Me siento como la mierda – Se dijo. Se levantó y al hacerlo observó que sobre la mesita de noche estaba aquel prendedor – No puede ser ella, estoy seguro.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata se levanto y se arregló para ir al trabajo, después del encuentro en el restaurante no había vuelto a ver a Naruto, y tenía muchas ganas de verlo pero le daba vergüenza ir a su apartamento.

-Mejor me voy al trabajo y dejo de pensar en él – La chica cerró con llave la puerta de su departamento –a la cual había renovado la chapa que Naruto rompió-, y al darse la vuelta vio a Naruto parado frente a ella. – N-Naruto…

-Hinata… hola… ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó como si no lo supiera – "De seguro lo pasó muy bien con Gaara ayer"

-B-bien… ¿Y tú? – Preguntó la ojiperla con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, por tan solo recordar el día anterior.

-Bien, supongo… Bueno ya me iba a la comisaría ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Si – "Me siento extraña… ¿Por qué no hablamos como de costumbre?" ¿Oye Naruto te sientes bien? – Preguntó Hinata algo preocupada porque el rubio no mostraba su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Eh? C-claro que si, no tengo nada – Respondió el rubio negando con la cabeza mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su sien.

En eso el celular del Uzumaki sonó, y sonaba incansablemente, hasta que él por fin lo contestó.

-¿Bueno? Ah Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?

-_Naruto necesito que tú y Hinata vengan de inmediato, tengo algo que decirles… _- Sonaba muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Me asustas.

-_Mira Naruto, tú solo hazme caso y vengan aquí._

-Bueno, bueno, ya vamos – Colgó el teléfono – Hinata, Sasuke nos necesita no se para que, pero dice que es urgente.

-Bueno, pues vamos.

-Si.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Por fin puedo largarme de este hospital de mierda – Decía Tenten levantándose de la camilla, mientras la doctora carraspeaba molesta por su comentario – Etto… es decir… este bello hospital, donde atienden de maravilla – Con una gotita en su frente.

-Bien, ya puede retirarse oficial, le deseo un buen día y que tenga más cuidado al cruzar la calle – Le dijo la doctora Tsunade.

-Hmp, como si hubiese sido mi culpa que ese imbécil viniera tan rápido.

-¿Así que soy un imbécil? – Justo en ese momento Neji había entrado al recinto con un ramo de violetas en sus manos, las cuales se veían muy hermosas.

-¿Eh? – Tenten se quedó perpleja al verlo ahí, tan elegante, tan guapo, y con esa sonrisa - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Vine a buscarla, y a ofrecerle mis disculpas, pero no me esperaba que me tratara usted así aun antes de verme.

-L-lo siento mucho, perdone mi torpeza señor Hyuuga – Decía Tenten juntando sus dos manos como haciendo una plegaria, pero todo su cuerpo aun estaba adolorido y no era para menos, cayó sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si, no fue nada, ¿Esas flores son para mí? – Preguntó un tanto sonrojada. Neji parecía un príncipe azul, cualquiera se podría enamorar de él así nada más verlo, pero ella no era cualquiera.

-Si, las traje como símbolo de mis disculpas, me dijeron en la florería que estas servían, de verdad lamento haberla atropellado oficial.

-Ya no importa, y muchas gracias, de cualquier forma ya me dieron de alta así que me voy – La castaña se puso de pie.

-Bien, la llevaré a su casa en mi auto.

-¿Eh? – Tenten pestañeó varias veces al oír esto.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Naruto y Hinata ya estaban afuera del edificio, estaban a punto de subir a sus respectivos automóviles, cuando una voz llamó su atención.

-¿Naruto eres tú?

-¿Eh? – El rubio se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se posaron sobre una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verdes - ¿Ayumi?

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Hinata, pero se quedó callada al ver como la recién llegada se lanzaba a los brazos de Naruto, y no solo eso, sino que también lo besó.

-Has regresado… después de todo. – Dijo Naruto cuando la chica se separó de él. Por otra parte, Hinata sentía destrozado una vez más su corazón ¿Quién era ella y por que besaba a Naruto?

Continuara…

**Bueno, hasta ahí, lo se soy mala xD**

**¿Qué irá a pasar ahora que alguien ha regresado a la vida de Naruto?**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Hinata?**

**¿Para que los quería Sasuke con tanta urgencia?**

**Todo eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer, y gracias por sus reviews, besos para todos ^^**

**Bye Bye**


	9. Adiós Naruto

**Hola, pues he de decir que para este fic tengo la inspiración a flor de piel jejeje es por eso que ya les he traído el capitulo 9. Para mis otros fics ya pronto estarán las contis, de momento espero que disfruten esta, que a mi parecer es un gran capitulo solo que con un final muy triste.**

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

**Capitulo 9: Adiós Naruto. **

-¿A-Ayumi que haces? – Preguntó el rubio al fin reaccionando ante lo que había ocurrido, había sido besado por Ayumi en frente de Hinata.

-Perdóname Naruto, pero fue la emoción de volver a verte – Dijo la chica con una suave voz y una encantadora sonrisa.

Naruto miró a Hinata la cual parecía aun más sorprendida que él, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo fue interrumpido por Ayumi.

-Hina…-

-¡Ah, perdona, lo siento mucho! – Gritó Ayumi dirigiéndose a Hinata – No sabía que Naruto estaba con una amiga y yo voy y me aparezco así, de verdad que lo siento mucho, perdón, perdón – La chica hacía mil y un reverencias ante una ya mareada ojiperla.

-N-no tienes que disculparte tanto – Decía Hinata con una gotita en su frente.

-Bueno… en verdad lo siento, soy Ayumi Sasaki, mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Soy Hinata Hyuuga, el gusto es mío – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, la verdad no tragaba nada a esa chica, sobre todo por haber besado a Naruto.

-Disculpen… pero me están ignorando – Interrumpió Naruto.

-Naruto… - Ayumi lo miró con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – Tú también perdona por aparecerme así, pero creo que debiste imaginar mi regreso con lo que te envié ¿Cierto?

-Bueno… si.

-"¿De que estarán hablando? ¿Y quien demonios es ella? ¿Por qué conoce a Naruto y se toma tanta confianza con él?" – Pensaba Hinata entre desesperada y celosa.

-Hinata… ¿Podrías irte primero donde Sasuke? Tengo algo que hablar con Ayumi.

-Pero Naruto…

-Por favor – Pidió el rubio como haciendo una plegaria. Hinata infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres un tramposo porque sabes que no puedo negarme ¿Cierto? Está bien, ya me voy – Dijo mirando a Ayumi muy intrigada y muerta de los celos – Nos vemos luego.

-Si – Dijo Naruto mientras Hinata entraba a su auto – Oye Hinata, hoy tienes que prepararme el almuerzo, ya que ayer no estabas eh.

-Claro Naruto – Le respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso partió hacia la comisaría. Estaba muy intrigada sobre quien podía ser esa chica, vaya que era atrevida, aunque no se veía una mala persona.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Entonces vas a decirme que pasó anoche con Hinata? – Preguntaba la rubia muy intrigada a su hermano.

-Bueno… nada, solo comimos en el restaurante y luego fuimos al parque, después la acompañé al hospital y ya, eso fue todo.

-Mentira… - Dijo Temari viéndolo intrigada, no le había creído que no había sucedido nada más debido a la expresión avergonzada en su rostro.

-Bueno… también… nos besamos…

-¡¿Qué?!

-No grites Temari – El pelirrojo se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos – Me vas a dejar sordo.

-Pero es que no puedo creerlo, esto es muy bueno, apenas llevamos tres días aquí en Konoha y tú ya vas muy adelante, te felicito hermano – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cállate Temari – Dijo Gaara sonrojado.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Es esta su casa? Es bastante grande para una sola persona – Decía Neji mientras observaba la casa de Tenten desde el interior de su auto. Ella estaba junto a él.

-Fue una herencia de mis padres, y por favor ya no me trate de usted, me incomoda – Pidió la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, lo haré solo si tú lo haces también – Sonrió.

-Como quieras – Dijo también sonriendo, lo que provocó que sus miradas se perdieran por unos segundos en la del otro.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata había entrado en la comisaría, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo de Ayumi y Naruto ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora mismo los dos solos? La idea no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, de solo pensar que Naruto y ella pudieran estar haciendo "cosas" le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Oh Hyuuga-san, la están esperando en la oficina – Dijo un oficial.

-Voy enseguida – La chica siguió caminando hacia la oficina de Sasuke mientras pensaba en lo que no quería que pasara. Entró y se sentó junto al escritorio, le sorprendió ver a Sasuke más serio de lo normal.

-¿Y Naruto?

-Tuvo que atender un asunto de último minuto – Respondió un poco fastidiada.

-No importa, era más importante que tú vinieras.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Hinata sin entender por que era tan importante su presencia.

-Hinata… esto se trata de tu familia… hay cierta conexión con Akatsuki… - Comenzó diciendo el azabache, pero solo esas palabras la dejaron fría. ¿Cómo podía ser posible algo así? ¿Quién de su familia tenía conexión con Akatsuki?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su departamento, frente a Ayumi quien observaba el lugar con gran interés, como si fuese un juguete nuevo.

El rubio solo se dedicaba a mirar sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que antes lo volvían loco, de los que tanto se enamoró y los que tantas veces soñó.

-"Es verdad… a mi me gustaba Sakura-chan porque sus ojos me recordaban a los de Ayumi…"

-Naruto – Interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio – Que lindo departamento, te envidio, yo me estoy quedando en un hotel.

-¿A si? Pues no creo que esté tan mal.

-Je, deberías invitarme a vivir contigo.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Solo era un broma, jajajaja ¿Cómo crees que voy a pedirte algo así? – Naruto la quedó mirando mientras sonreía, pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció – Además no tengo el derecho…

-Ayumi… - El rubio la miró seriamente, necesitaba desesperadamente saber lo que había sucedido - ¿Por qué jamás volviste a escribirme? ¿Por qué te desapareciste?

-Lo siento mucho Naruto… - La chica comenzó a bajar su mirada cada vez más, hasta que sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por su flequillo. Naruto solo pudo ver como unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas y eso lo hizo sentir muy mal.

----Flash Back De Naruto----

Naruto y Ayumi eran compañeros de escuela en Konoha. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien como amigos, pero ambos se gustaban entre si y un día cualquiera se declararon su amor.

_-Etto… Ayumi…_

_-¿Si, que pasa Naruto?_ – Preguntó la chica mientras reía divertida por el rostro sonrojado de su amigo.

_-A-Ayumi… tú… sabes muy bien que te quiero mucho, porque somos muy amigos y… bueno…_

_-Si lo se Naruto – _Ahora ella también se había sonrojado, nada podía ir peor.

_-"Mierda… estoy nervioso ¿Qué le digo?" _ - Pensaba el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza – _A-Ayumi, te quiero, te quiero más que a una amiga… estoy enamorado de ti._

_-Naruto… - _La chica se sorprendió mucho al oír estas palabras, pero enseguida lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa.

………………………….

Los años habían pasado, desde que se hicieron novios a los 15, hasta que ya tenían 17. Ambos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, ella lloraba y él la abrazaba firmemente.

-_Perdóname Naruto, no quiero irme a Inglaterra, ya no volveré a verte._

_-No es tu culpa Ayumi… tus padres deben irse._

_-Pero no quiero dejarte Naruto, te amo…_ _- _La castaña quien se mantenía fuertemente abrazada al pecho del rubio, alzó su mirada para quedar frente a frente con él, y besarlo por ultima vez mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

_-Yo siempre te esperaré – _Le susurró el rubio al oído mientras se separaban.

_-¿De verdad Naruto? _

_-Te lo prometo, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… se que te volveré a ver Ayumi._

_-Si también lo se… _-La chica le sonrió mientras él sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-_Es para ti, es el prendedor de rosa de mi madre, cuídalo bien y recuérdame cuando lo veas – _Dijo Naruto mientras ponía el regalo entre las manos de su chica y las besaba con dulzura.

-_Así lo haré, adiós Naruto – _Ayumi tomó su maleta y se dirigió a donde sus padres la esperaban, dejando al rubio solo y desconsolado.

----Fin Flash Back----

-Nunca volví a saber de ti después de la navidad de ese mismo año… me abandonaste Ayumi, ya no respondías mis cartas… desapareciste, y yo me rendí y ya no intenté buscarte – Las palabras de Naruto y el tono de su voz, denotaban el dolor que sentía en ese momento, mientras que Ayumi no paraba de llorar y agarraba con firmeza la tela de su vestido.

-No fue así…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es una especie de broma? ¡Responde Sasuke! – Hinata golpeó el escritorio del azabache mientras que él ni se inmutaba, sabía la reacción que tendría, no era para menos.

-Cálmate y déjame explicarte Hinata – Dijo sereno.

Hinata volvió a sentarse y dando un suspiro para calmarse, se decidió a escuchar lo que debía escuchar.

-Hinata… ¿Sabes quien… asesinó a tu madre?

-Un miembro de Akatsuki – Respondió rápida y seriamente – Aunque jamás supe por que… mi madre se inmiscuyó en algo tan peligroso… se que ellos me secuestraron cuando era pequeña y ella fue a rescatarme…

-No fue así, otra persona se encargó de hacerlo y dijo que había sido Akatsuki. Tu madre fue una oficial de policía Hinata.

-¿Qué?

-Fue una gran oficial, la cual descubrió muchas cosas que podían llevar a Akatsuki a la ruina, todas las pruebas que ella encontró se escondieron en alguna parte, hasta el momento su paradero es desconocido.

-Mi madre…

-Shikamaru me contó todo esto – Prosiguió el Uchiha – Ha estado investigando y encontró cosas muy interesantes, que involucran directamente a miembros de tu familia, entre ellos tu abuelo y… tu padre.

Hubo un silencio en la oficina, Hinata trataba de procesar toda esa información pero le era extremadamente difícil aceptar algo así, su padre, su abuelo… y hasta su madre, todos… todos, nadie era lo que ella siempre creyó, su mundo, en el que creció se había quebrado como un pedazo de cristal.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sakura entraba a la comisaría, quería enfrentar al Azabache y reclamarle lo que había hecho, pero cuando se dirigía a la oficina una mano la detuvo.

-No puedes pasar Sakura-san.

-¿Por qué no Lee?

-Sasuke-san y Hinata-san están hablando de algo muy serio, me dijo que no quiere interrupciones.

-¿Qué será? – Se preguntó la pelirrosa.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Qué no fue así? – Repitió Naruto con una sonrisa fingida - ¡¿Entonces como fue?! ¡Lo único que se es que me abandonaste! ¡¿Para que regresas después de tanto tiempo?!

El rubio estaba fuera de si, ya no podía contener por más tiempo la rabia y el dolor que sentía, porque ella le había mentido, se había ido y se olvidó de él, y a pesar de todo él jamás la olvidó, siempre la recordaba, aunque últimamente ese sentimiento de nostalgia al pensar en ella se había ido, desde que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Hinata.

_-Hinata… -_Susurró en voz muy baja.

-Naruto, te juro que yo nunca me olvidé de ti, lo que pasó fue… que sufrí un accidente, después de las navidades.

-¿Cómo? – Naruto se había quedado en blanco otra vez - ¿Un accidente?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-No entiendo… no entiendo nada…

-Hinata, tienes que estar tranquila. Al perecer tu familia te ha ocultado ciertas cosas para protegerte, pero créeme, no es la forma de protegerte, debes saber lo que pasó en verdad, es importante – Dijo Sasuke dejando atrás su tono serio para reemplazarlo por uno un poco más comprensivo, entendía lo que sentía Hinata al saber que su familia estaba involucrada con esa escoria de Akatsuki, era lo mismo que él sentía.

-Por favor cuéntamelo todo – Pidió la ojiperla.

-Lo haré. Para empezar, no tengo toda la información ya que esta se encontraba en los informes que dejó tu madre, ella reunió gran información sobre los tratos de Akatsuki con tu abuelo que en ese entonces era el presidente de la empresa, fue usada para lavar dinero…

-Cielos… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir Hinata.

-Esos papeles podían causar la ruina de tu familia, imagínate la explosión mediática, tu abuelo hubiese ido a la cárcel y por eso el…

-¿La asesinó verdad?

-Si. Para eso te secuestraron y la amenazaron, las pruebas llevan perdidas desde entonces y nadie sabe nada de ellas, pero algo si es seguro, son lo que necesitamos para hundir a esos malditos.

-¿Y mi padre? ¿Él no sabía nada verdad?

-Hinata… él lo sabía todo, es por eso que no quería que tú fuese policía, porque tarde o temprano sabrías la verdad.

-Ya veo… con que eso era… - Hinata comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas. Sasuke no supo muy bien por que, pero la abrazó, solo para hacerla sentir mejor, aunque sabía que el único que podía hacerlo era Naruto, por eso quería que estuviera presente.

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido ese pedazo de burro?"

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-El auto en que iba con mis padres perdió el control, solo yo sobreviví pero solo lo supe meses después, cuando desperté del coma. Me entregaron el prendedor de rosa, me dijeron que cuando me sacaron del auto en llamas lo llevaba aferrado a mi mano… y… yo ya no era la misma…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sufrí graves quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, no podía decírtelo porque tenía miedo, así que dejé de responder tus cartas… cuando me enviaste la última…

"_Ya no volveré a escribirte nunca más, se que te has olvidado de mi, y yo haré lo mismo contigo…"_

_-_Quise desesperadamente responderte, contarte todo lo que me había pasado, pero… habías cambiado tu dirección y desde Inglaterra me fue imposible saber tu nuevo paradero. Finalmente decidí dejarte ir… me operé y volví a ser la misma, me volví una exitosa diseñadora… y hace tres días llegué a Konoha por trabajo, te juro que jamás pensé en volver a encontrarte.

-Ayumi… - Naruto no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, todo eso lo dejó mal, sintiéndose culpable por pensar todas esas cosas de Ayumi, la compadecía, pero… sobre todo estaba demasiado confundido ¿Por qué tenía que regresar justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando creía haberla olvidado completamente? ¿Por qué justo cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Hinata?

-Me encontré con Jiraiya-san en el hotel, me sorprendió saber que es un famoso novelista. Yo lo reconocí enseguida pero él a mi no, solo le dije que te entregara el prendedor, y lo seguí hasta aquí para saber tu dirección. Tenía miedo así que no vine inmediatamente, temí que tú me odiaras…

-Yo nunca podría odiarte – Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, respirando ese aroma que creyó haber olvidado por completo, pero ahí estaba otra vez, ella, su Ayumi de siempre. – Pero debo pedirte que me perdones…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sakura ya estaba cansada de esperar a que Sasuke y Hinata terminaran de hablar, a estas alturas, ahí encerrados ya parecía que estaba pasando otra cosa.

-No, claro que no – Disipó sus pensamientos sacudiendo su cabeza – Al carajo con lo que dijo, voy a entrar.

La pelirrosa se pasó de largo a Lee y cuando él intentó detenerla solo le dio un golpe que lo dejó viendo estrellitas y entró a la oficina estrepitosamente. Se encontró a Sasuke y a Hinata abrazados, y eso le causó un fuerte sentimiento de rabia.

¿Por qué estaban abrazados?

Un momento… ¿Por qué Hinata llora?

-Sakura… - Sasuke se alejó de Hinata, volviendo a adoptar su posición fría de siempre - ¿Se puede saber por que entras así?

-Tenía que hablar contigo… ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – Preguntó mientras apuntaba a Hinata, quien se secaba las lágrimas.

-No pasa nada ¿Sasuke puedo irme? – Preguntó Hinata.

-Si, y dile al idiota de Naruto que si no se aparece aquí dentro de una hora lo despediré.

-Si, se lo haré saber – La ojiperla salió de la oficina pareciendo un fantasma, no era la misma chica radiante de siempre, algo malo le había pasado y todos pudieron notarlo, últimamente Hinata Hyuuga no era la persona más feliz de mundo que digamos.

Y lo peor aun estaba por venir.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? – Preguntó el azabache tomando asiento nuevamente.

-¿Desde cuando tan cariñoso con Hinata?

-No viniste aquí a preguntarme eso ¿No es cierto?

-No, vine a saber por que ayer me besaste, pero la verdad es que después de lo que acabo de ver ya no me interesa la respuesta – La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina, mientras Sasuke sonreía de forma victoriosa.

-¿Estás celosa?

-Eres un imbécil – Sin más, Sakura salió del lugar, pero Sasuke aun seguía sonriendo.

-No me has olvidado Sakura.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Neji se dirigía a la empresa, hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas evaluar los estados de cuentas. Después de haber ido a dejar a Tenten a su casa no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, esa oficial de policía… tan distinta a las mujeres de las que acostumbraba rodearse, tan altiva y soberbia, pero con una belleza que le llamaba tanto la atención, que lo hacía perder la cabeza.

-Oh vamos, acabo de conocerla – Detuvo su auto frente a la empresa. Un hombre se le acercó.

-¿Estaciono su auto Neji-sama?

-Si por favor, aquí tienes las llaves – Le entregó dichas llaves al hombre y entró al edificio que constituía las famosísimas empresas Hyuuga.

Abordó un ascensor y subió hasta su oficina, la cual era enorme y decorada con un gusto exquisito, digno de un millonario recatado y fino.

Se sentó en su silla y llamó a su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

-Por favor tráeme los papeles de las cuentas, hace tiempo que no los reviso – Decía mientras presionaba un botón.

-_Hai Neji-sama, ah lo busca su tío el señor Hiashi-sama._

-¿Mo tío? – Se preguntó intrigado – Dile que pase.

_-Hai._

-Que extraño… él nunca viene por aquí.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, simplemente era absurdo creer en todo lo que le dijo Sasuke, todo eso… era como si toda su vida hubiese sido una mentira absoluta, un vil engaño. Después se puso a pensar en donde podrían estar esas pruebas, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde pudiesen haber sido ocultas, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Al llegar al pasillo iba directamente hacia su departamento, pero se topó con algo que la dejó aun peor.

Naruto y Ayumi salían del departamento de éste.

-¿Ye te vas a tu hotel?

-Si, pero antes de irme, Naruto, solo espero que cambies de opinión sobre lo que me dijiste, se que no tengo derecho a pretender que aun me ames después de tanto tiempo… pero espero que en tu corazón aun hayan vestigios de mi amor, por favor piénsalo – Dijo sonriendo.

-"¿Ellos estuvieron juntos?" – Se preguntó la ojiperla olvidando por un momento todo lo que había pasado.

-Ayumi yo…

-No digas nada, solo piénsalo con calma – La castaña se acercó a él y volvió a robar un beso de sus labios, una vez más frente a Hinata la cual solo quería salir corriendo, olvidarse de todo, sobre todo que amaba a ese rubio cabeza hueca.

Ayumi se alejó y tomó el ascensor, mientras que Naruto aun seguía parado como un idiota en el mismo lugar. Hinata se acercó a él.

-Naruto… Sasuke dice que si no vas a la oficina en menos de una hora te despedirá – Le comunicó con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarlo a los ojos ni por un segundo. Después de eso entró a su departamento cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Hinata… - Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos – Maldición, ¿Qué me pasa ahora? ¿Por qué estoy tan confundido?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Naruto baka.

Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación, otra vez Naruto había logrado romperle todas las esperanzas, era de esperarse, ella no significaba nada en la vida del rubio, nada.

Además de todo lo que se había enterado ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas solo a ella? No era justo, toda su vida era un desastre, un fiasco, nada le salía bien, ni en el amor, ni el trabajo ni que decir de la familia.

El celular sobre la mesa comenzó a vibrar ya que le había llegado un mensaje.

"_No olvides la cena de hoy. Gaara"_

-¿Tal vez lo mejor será enamorarme de Gaara-kun? – Se preguntó a si misma mientras secaba sus lágrimas, ya estaba cansada de llorar, ya no más.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Naruto, finalmente te apareces por aquí, yo pensé que jamás volverías a trabajar – Decía Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-Si, muy gracioso, te juro que tus bromas me hacen cada día más gracia – Dijo el rubio también con sarcasmo - ¿Qué querías?

-¿Hablaste con Hinata?

-No ¿Qué pasó con ella? – Preguntó estando algo distraído, cosa que Sasuke notó y le pareció un poco extraño.

-No se si deba decírtelo yo… pero en todo caso ¿Qué te sucede?

-Ayumi regresó… - Contestó mirando por la ventana. Sasuke al principio se sorprendió mucho, pero luego su expresión fue normal.

Ellos se conocían aproximadamente desde los seis años, y desde entonces habían sido muy amigos, todo cambio cuando apareció Ayumi en la vida de Naruto, porque… ambos se habían enamorado de la misma chica, sin embargo ella eligió estar con el rubio, pero su amistad se había ido al carajo.

Después, cuando Ayumi se fue y apareció Sakura, a la cual conocieron durante la universidad, Naruto pareció haber olvidado a la castaña, por lo que Sasuke también decidió olvidar el tema y que volvieran a ser amigos como siempre, pero sucedió lo mismo otra vez, a ambos les gustaba la misma chica. Sasuke no quiso aceptarlo al principio, por eso se alejó de Sakura enseguida, no quería que otra vez sucediera lo mismo, sin embargo las cosas fueron diferentes esta vez, la pelirrosa se había enamorado de él y no de Naruto.

Pero al final, como un idiota Sasuke la había perdido haciendo que se decepcionara de él y finalmente se volvieron a encontrar algunos años después.

-Ya veo… - Respondió con cierta indiferencia, aunque en el fondo el tema seguía afectándole - ¿Y que tal está?

-Aun sigue siendo la misma chica… y está muy linda, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Mis sentimientos han cambiado – Naruto lo quedó mirando fijamente, no estaba bromeando y pensaba acabar con toda esta situación de una vez, las cosas se aclararían con Hinata.

-¿Lo dices por Hinata? – Sasuke apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio y su rostro en sus manos entrelazadas.

------Flash Back de Naruto------

_-Tenía miedo así que no vine inmediatamente, temí que tú me odiaras…_

_-Yo nunca podría odiarte – _Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, respirando ese aroma que creyó haber olvidado por completo, pero ahí estaba otra vez, ella, su Ayumi de siempre. _– Pero debo pedirte que me perdones…_

_-¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué? – _Preguntó mientras aun mantenían la misma posición.

_-Porque ya no puedo corresponderte, me he enamorado de otra persona… ya no puedo cumplir mi promesa._

_-Ya veo… _- Ayumi solo emitió una fingida sonrisa mientras una lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas.

------Fin Flash Back------

-Así es, voy a hablar con ella, le diré que la amo y… le pediré perdón a Ayumi.

-¿Qué hay de Sakura?

Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Sakura-chan te ama, entre ella y yo no hay y nunca habrá nada, y ahora que el tema se ha finiquitado… hablemos sobre lo que nos concierne – Naruto adoptó una posición seria y Sasuke también lo hizo.

-Akatsuki ha empezado a moverse otra vez, tenemos problemas…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Son las ocho – Dijo Hinata mirando su reloj de mano, justo en ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó - ¡Voy enseguida!

La ojiperla se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y al encontrarse al otro lado con Gaara una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Gaara-kun, que bueno que llegas, eres muy puntual – Le dijo sonriendo.

-Así soy yo… - Respondió un tanto embobado, pues Hinata se veía simplemente hermosa con un vestido negro muy elegante pero a la vez provocativo, el brillo rojo en sus labios y la cola de caballo en su cabello. Se había quedado boquiabierto. – Estás preciosa.

-Gracias.

-Bueno… vámonos – El pelirrojo le extendió su mano y ella la tomó con gusto. Bajaron por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, donde una limusina negra los esperaba.

Gaara le abrió la puerta a Hinata invitándola a pasar y ella así lo hizo, luego entró él y finalmente emprendieron camino hacia el lujoso restaurante.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos salían, el auto de Naruto venía de vuelta. Estaba ansioso por llegar y hablar con Hinata, aclarar todos sus sentimientos de una vez y decirle que quería estar con ella, que ya no se conformaba con ser solo su amigo, y claro, pedirle por las buenas que se alejara de Gaara, ya que la quería solo para él. Sin embargo al llegar al departamento de ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba.

Miró su reloj de mano.

-Demonios, son las ocho y diez minutos, jamás pensé que Gaara sería tan puntual – Se dijo resignado – No tengo idea de a donde hayan ido pero… ¡No pierdo nada con intentar buscarlos! No voy a permitir que Gaara se quede con ella.

El rubio bajó corriendo las escaleras, pues no quería perder tiempo esperando el elevador, se montó en su auto nuevamente y arrancó a toda velocidad, necesitaba encontrarlos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Neji estaba llegando a su casa, estaba muy perturbado por la visita de su tío y lo que le había dicho.

_-Existen papeles capaces de destruir las empresas Hyuuga para siempre…_

_-Hay que destruirlos, y la única que puede saber de su paradero es Hinata._

-Eso no puede ser verdad – Se dijo golpeando el manubrio de su auto - ¿En que clase de negocios se ha metido mi tío Hiashi? ¿Además que va saber mi prima sobre eso? Ella se ha desligado por completo de la familia desde hace siete años… no tiene nada que ver en esto – Se auto convenció, aunque muy en el fondo temía que sus palabras fuesen solo vanas fantasías.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Una hora llevaban Gaara y Hinata hablando en ese restaurante, entre risas y comentarios el tiempo había pasado volando, y por poco Gaara olvida lo que en verdad venía a hacer.

-Hinata – Llamó seriamente deteniendo una sonrisa de la chica, la cual lo quedó mirando muy seria también.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara-kun? – Preguntó mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos, no quería pensar en nada más, ni mucho menos en Naruto.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que necesito contarte esto, Hinata yo… no se como lo vayas a tomar, tampoco quiero exigirte nada, solo quiero que sepas… - Hizo un pequeño silencio, como buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero finalmente se decidió por las más directas – Que estoy enamorado de ti.

Aunque ya Temari se lo había dicho, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, le resultaba extraño que de verdad Gaara estuviese enamorado de ella ¿Por qué alguien como él se fijaría en una chica como ella? Él quien era un hombre exitoso, alguien a quien toda mujer desearía, y ella… una perdedora, por decir lo menos, le causaba algo de tristeza reconocerlo.

-Gaara-kun… yo…

-No tienes que decir nada ahora, de verdad no quiero presionarte, también quería pedirte disculpas por el beso de ayer.

_Beso… Beso… _

Aquella palabra comenzó a resonar en la cabeza de la Hyuuga.

_El beso de Naruto y Ayumi…_

_Naruto no me ama… jamás me amará… soy solo una estúpida por creer que el llegaría a sentir algo más por mi más allá de una simple amistad._

_Soy una ilusa…_

-Gaara-kun… yo no puedo corresponderte…

_Ya lo sabía… ella aun ama a Naruto y siempre lo hará…_

-Demo… quisiera que lo intentásemos – Sus palabras sonaban decididas, estaba decidida a olvidarlo para siempre, ya jamás volvería a sufrir por Naruto porque dejaría su amor no correspondido, muerto y enterrado en las profundidades más recónditas de su corazón.

-¿Qué? – Gaara la miró sorprendido, no se podía creer lo que había oído de los propios labios de la ojiperla ¿De verdad le estaba dando una oportunidad?

-¿Lo sabes verdad? Que yo aun amo a Naruto, sin embargo… ya me di cuenta de que eso nunca funcionará, además tú eres una persona increíble y no voy a negar que me gustas, por eso quiero intentarlo contigo, Gaara-kun ¿Qué me dices? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Gaara guardó silencio por unos segundos aun ensimismado, pero realmente estaba feliz.

-Se que con el tiempo aprenderás a amarme, tanto o más de lo que lo quisiste a él, ya lo verás – Con estas palabras tomó ambas manos de la ojiperla – Se que esto es demasiado rápido, pero ya somos adultos, no puedo quedarme aquí en Konoha para siempre ya que mi vida está hecha en Suna así que… ¿Aceptarías carate conmigo e irte a vivir a Suna?

Oh Dios, demasiadas emociones en un solo día: una decepción, una revelación impactante, una declaración y ¿Una petición de matrimonio? Ya la vida de Hinata Hyuuga parecía un reality show, solo faltaban las cámaras, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya lo había decidido, olvidar a Naruto no sería fácil, pero si alguien podía hacerla olvidarlo ese era Gaara, el único hombre que de verdad la amaba. Ya no importaban sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, ya nada más importaba.

-Acepto – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, por lo cual el pelirrojo también sonrió.

Después de acabar su cena ambos salieron hacia la limusina, pero antes de entrar se detuvieron afuera.

-¿Hinata… podría? – Trató de formular cierta pregunta que le daba un poco de vergüenza.

-Adelante Gaara-kun, ahora somos prometidos – Adivinó su pregunta con una sonrisa, entonces Gaara se acercó a ella para besarla, uniendo sus labios que eran lo que más quería en la vida.

-_"Adiós Naruto…" –_ Pensó la ojiperla mientras era besada por su futuro esposo, no podía evitarlo, dedicaría un único y ultimo pensamiento a su gran amor, para comenzar a olvidarlo por fin.

-¿Oí bien? ¿Van a casarse? – La voz de un cansado Naruto resonó en los oídos de Hinata. Él estaba parado frente a ellos y se notaba que había corrido, tenía una mirada demasiado triste para ser de él, mientras no dejaba de ver a Hinata – Dime que no es cierto…

-Naruto – Gaara lo mencionó un poco sorprendido, mientras que Hinata estaba absorta – Parece que ya te has enterado, y eso que pensaba decírtelo en persona, pero ni modo – Abrazando a Hinata por la cintura – Te presento a mi futura esposa ¿Verdad que es hermosa?

Hinata aun no sabía que decir, mientras el corazón de Naruto se hacía trisas sin que ella lo supiera, no podía si quiera imaginarse lo que sentía Naruto en ese momento.

-¿Eso es verdad? – Preguntó Naruto bajando lentamente su mirada.

-Si… - Respondió ella.

-Ya veo… - El rubio retrocedió unos pasos – Felicidades… a ambos – Y después de decir esto salió corriendo sin dar una sola explicación, dejando a Hinata muy confundida y dolida y a Gaara seguro de una cosa, no iba a perder a Hinata tan fácilmente ahora que por fin era suya, no iba a dejarse vencer.

-Que extraño se comporta Naruto ¿No crees?

-Eh… s-si.

-Bueno, vamos, te llevaré a tu casa, tenemos mucho que planear – Le abrió la puerta del auto y Hinata subió aun muy sacada de onda, no había entendido del todo esa mirada de Naruto.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-La perdí… la perdí para siempre.

Unas lágrimas salían de los ojos azules del rubio, todo había salido pésimo el día de hoy, desde el regreso a Ayumi, hasta la noticia de boda de Hinata con Gaara ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido y no hizo algo antes? Ahora ya era muy tarde, demasiado… era seguro que Hinata no sentía nada por él si había decidido casarse con el pelirrojo, ya todo estaba perdido.

-¡Mierda! – Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo golpeándolo con sus puños, los cuales quedaron algo lastimados – Hinata… ¿Por qué?

Continuara… 

**Ahora lo se, quieren matarme, pero les recomiendo que no lo hagan si quieren ver que va a pasar prontamente xDDD**

**Para que vean que no soy tan mala les dejo un pequeño resumen del próximo capitulo.**

La noticia de la boda de Hinata ha devastado a Naruto y cree que ya todo está perdido, pero una conversación con Ayumi finalmente le ayuda a saber lo que debe hacer. Gaara por su parte regresa a Suna feliz de lo que ha logrado con Hinata. El tiempo pasa y la ojiperla viajará a Suna para arreglar los detalles de su matrimonio, pero de improvisto aparece Naruto y literalmente la secuestra.

**Pues bueno, imagínense que va a pasar porque ya no les digo más o todo esto se arruina XDDDD**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos hasta el capitulo 10, sean felices comiendo perdices.**

**Bye!!!!**


	10. No te perderé

**Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Bueno, pues he vuelto con la conti de mi fic.**

**He de decir que este ha sido uno de los capítulos que mas me han gustado hasta ahora, porque podría haber mejores. Estoy muy contenta de haber llegado hasta este capitulo que era como una de mis metas en este fic, marca el inicio y el término de una etapa, creo que si leen se darán cuenta de que hablo.**

**Y bueno, solo espero que les vaya a gustar el capitulo ^^ **

**Capitulo 10: No te perderé.**

-La perdí… la perdí para siempre.

Unas lágrimas salían de los ojos azules del rubio, todo había salido pésimo el día de hoy, desde el regreso a Ayumi, hasta la noticia de la boda de Hinata con Gaara ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido y no hizo algo antes? Ahora ya era muy tarde, demasiado… era seguro que Hinata no sentía nada por él si había decidido casarse con el pelirrojo, ya todo estaba perdido.

-¡Mierda! – Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo golpeándolo con sus puños, los cuales quedaron algo lastimados –. Hinata… ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, y como si no faltara más, comenzó a llover intensamente, acompañando las lágrimas de Naruto, dejándolo empapado en tan solo segundos. Pero él no se movía del lugar, parecía una estatua ahí, solo y triste.

_He perdido las ganas de seguir_

_Buscando una verdad_

_Cruel destino, lejos te llevó_

_Sin aviso ni razón_

_Cada noche te apareces y me ves sonreír_

_Sé que no es real pero te puedo sentir_

El Rubio comenzó a caminar desolado por las calles, sin importarle la lluvia que lo mojaba. Estaba mal.

-¿Por qué fui tan idiota? ¿Por qué tuve que perderte Hinata?

Y las preguntas no dejaban de rondar su cabeza y una y otra vez se reclamaba por ser tan idiota, por haberlo arruinado todo.

_Y tú te vas, entre las sombras de ayer_

_Y tú te vas, no hay nada más que nos pueda salvar._

_Los recuerdos, que nunca volverán_

_Me atraen más a ti_

_Te he buscado tantas veces no parece haber fin_

_Solo quiero unos segundos para estar junto a ti_

_Y tú te vas, entre las sombras de ayer_

_Y tú te vas, no hay nada más que nos pueda salvar_

_Ohhh_

_Cada noche te apareces y me ves sonreír_

_Solo quiero unos segundos para estar junto a ti_

_Y tú te vas, entre las sombras de ayer_

_Y tú te vas, no hay nada más que nos pueda salvar_

_Si tú no estás, no me puedo salvar._

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde había dejado estacionado su auto, se subió a él con la mirada perdida y encendió el motor.

-Toda mi vida es una basura…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata por su parte, había quedado desconcertada con la mirada de Naruto ¿Por qué la miró de esa forma? Era como si algo en su interior se hubiese roto, pero Hinata no se lo explicaba.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar casarme con Gaara-kun? – Se preguntó la ojiperla mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre su cama, vistiendo ya su ropa de dormir.

Dirigió su mano derecha hacia su corazón y lo sintió latir con fuerza al recordar los únicos besos de Naruto, los que la hicieron tan feliz y tan desdichada al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué tengo que amarte así? – Ese sentimiento ¿Qué sacaba con casarse con otro si ese sentimiento por Naruto aun seguía ahí, intacto? A pesar de querer olvidarlo… -. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

La noche había sido larga y dolorosa para Naruto, había estado tomando como nunca, porque ya nada iba a ser igual en su vida, la había perdido para siempre a ella, a su Hinata.

Y así llegó el día, acompañado de los tenues rayos del sol, las nubes negras en el cielo, y el dolor en los corazones de Naruto y Hinata.

La ojiperla se levantó temprano para irse al trabajo y de paso seguir investigando sobre lo recién descubierto, quería hablar directamente con Shikamaru y así disipar todas sus dudas. Al salir se extrañó de que Naruto aun no estuviese listo, ya era bastante tarde incluso para ella, era el colmo que aun no saliese de casa.

-Este Naruto ¿Cuándo aprenderá? – Se preguntó como si estuviese hablando de un niño al que tuviera que cuidar para que no hiciera travesuras –. Mejor voy a verlo – Golpeó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, la volvió a golpear pero sucedió lo mismo.

Ya al tercer golpe le pareció extraño, así que decidió entrar con la llave que comúnmente Naruto escondía bajo el tapete, por si se le llegaban a perder sus llaves.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sasuke ya estaba en la comisaría arreglando algunos asuntos sobre casos de asesinato, muy recientes y todos muy parecidos. Estaba tratando el asunto con una enfadada Sakura que evitaba en lo más posible su mirada, aun no podía olvidar lo del otro día.

-¿Dices que a todos les faltaba algún órgano del cuerpo? – Preguntó el azabache a lo que la pelirrosa solo asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Se trata de un típico caso de tráfico de órganos supongo yo, aunque no se muy bien cual es el patrón por el cual se guía el asesino, la verdad es que no encuentro conexión entre ninguna de las víctimas – Mientras decía esto cruzó una de sus piernas por encima de la otra y Sasuke se le quedó viendo en ese momento, con cara de idiota.

-Eh… si, tal vez no haya un patrón definido – Desvió su mirada hacia unas plantas, reprochándose lo pervertido que se había vuelto al estar viendo las piernas de Sakura, eso era propio de Naruto, no de él –. Como sea lo más importante ahora es encontrar al responsable de esto.

-Si, ya lo se – Dijo Sakura dando un hondo suspiro –. Pero se ve algo difícil – Se puso de pie dejando la carpeta que tenía en sus manos sobre el escritorio de Sasuke –. Espero que podamos encontrar al culpable.

-Si, yo también.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo mientras ella abandonaba la oficina sin decirle nada acerca de lo del otro día. Parecía como si ya lo hubiese olvidado, o como si nunca hubiese pasado, y eso lo dejó muy frustrado.

-¿Así que a eso quieres jugar? – Dijo mirando la puerta entrecerrada –. Pues entonces atente a las consecuencias.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sai había ido como nuevo recadero a dejar un informe al capitán Kakashi, como Tenten aun estaba convaleciente, el comisario había decidido convertirlo en su secretario personal.

-Si no fuera por Sakura ya te habría matado Sasuke Uchiha – Decía muy molesto al entrar en la academia.

Se dirigió a donde estaba la oficina de Kakashi y entró sin golpear la puerta, no era su costumbre ser muy educado.

-Eh, has entrado sin golpear – Lo regañó el peli plateado, mientras aprovechaba de esconder su preciada novela.

-¿y eso que? – Le preguntó el moreno.

-¿Qué tal si estoy haciendo, ejem, algo privado y tú entras así? Para la próxima vez por favor golpea – Dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Bueno, yo solo venía a dejar esto – Dejando los informes sobre el escritorio –. Ahora me voy, tengo cuentas que arreglar con el Uchiha bastardo ese.

-Uh, parece que no se llevan muy bien – Bromeó Kakashi. Sai solo le dirigió una mirada que lo dejó helado, así que prefirió quedarse calladito.

Sai salió de la oficina, y se quedó mirando por un momento las instalaciones.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí nada pierdo con echar un vistazo antes de irme – Comenzó a caminar por un pasillo.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Botellas de alcohol tiradas en el piso, todas vacías, eso era lo que había encontrado Hinata al entrar al apartamento del rubio.

Caminó hasta su cuarto y lo encontró tirado boca abajo en la cama, apretando con fuerza otra botella.

-Naruto, cielos – Se le acercó para despertarlo –. Naruto despierta ¿Cómo es posible que estés así?

-¿Hinata… eres tú? – Balbuceaba el rubio, abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules, y demostrando el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba.

-Claro que soy yo – Le respondió la ojiperla en tono de regaño -. ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? Estás muy borracho Naruto – Le decía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse para llevarlo a la ducha y que espabilara un poco.

-Perdóname Hinata…

-Que te perdone nada – Le quitó la botella que aun aferraba con su mano derecha –. Deja eso, voy a ayudarte – Comenzaron a caminar hacia el baño -. ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

-Porque… ya estoy harto de todo… ya no quiero seguir con esto… - Respondía débilmente, aun mareado por el efecto del alcohol. Hinata no entendió muy bien sus palabras y se limitó a tratar de despertarlo.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Al salir a la calle Sakura suspiró con pesadez. Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado no era nada fácil, pero ya estaba harta de reaccionar como él siempre se lo esperaba, era como si Sasuke leyera sus movimientos, y ya no iba a darle en el gusto.

-Muy bien Sakura, deja de pensar en idiotas y mejor ponte a trabajar, es un caso difícil – Se dijo para animarse, y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Es inútil, soy pésima.

Ino se lamentaba en la sala de práctica de tiros, no podía dar en el centro y con suerte le daba a la figura. Siempre había tenido una pésima puntería, pero esperaba mejorar aunque sea un poco esta vez, solo que al parecer su voluntad de hacerlo no era suficiente.

Volvió a tomar la pistola entre sus manos delgadas para volver a obtener el mismo resultado, un tiro que no llegó ni a tocar la mitad de la figura humana a la que debía disparar.

-Oh, maldita sea – Dejó el revolver sobre la plataforma, muy enfadada por su falta de puntería.

-Debes hacerlo de esta forma – Alguien le habló al mismo tiempo que levantaba el arma y disparaba hacia el blanco, dando en el centro perfectamente. Ino se quedó impresionada sin mirar aun al ejecutante de aquel tiro -. ¿Ves? Debes fijar tu vista en el objetivo y así lograrás darle – Él puso el arma entre las manos de la rubia y fue cuando ella lo observó detenidamente.

-"Cielos, ¿Pero quien es? Es muy guapo" – Enseguida sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo –. Di-disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Puedes llamarme Sai – Respondió él, situándose a espaldas de la joven y sosteniendo el arma con sus manos y las de ella a la vez –. Mira con atención el objetivo.

-Ajá – Ella asentía tratando de poner atención en sus palabras y de evitar en lo más posible el sentimiento de vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al tener tan cerca a ese chico.

Según sus instrucciones disparó y si bien no dio en el centro, esta vez lo hizo mucho más cerca que las veces anteriores. Sai se alejó de ella dándole una sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho mejor esta vez.

-Gracias – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa animada, estaba feliz de haber hecho un buen disparo y de haber conocido a alguien tan lindo –. Soy Ino Yamanaka.

-Bueno, yo ya te dije mi nombre – Sai le volvió a sonreír de su forma tan característica –. Debo irme ahora, pero sigue practicando, lo harás bien.

-Hai – La rubia le hizo una especie de saludo militar, llevando una mano a su frente.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata le llevó una taza de café a Naruto que ya se veía algo más recuperado. Aun tenía el cabello mojado pues Hinata lo había metido bajo la ducha.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Si, gracias Hinata, y perdón por hacer que tengas que cuidar de mí como si fuera un niño – Mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-No es nada – Le sonrió Hinata con una gotita en su frente.

-Así que vas a casarte con Gaara – Dijo Naruto de pronto. El tema tomó desprevenida a Hinata, no se esperaba que Naruto fuese a sacar algo así tan de repente.

-Así es, vamos a casarnos muy pronto… aunque aun no se cuando – Respondió bajando la mirada, le dolía tener que decirle al hombre que amaba que se casaría con otro.

-¿Y estás feliz por eso?

-¿Eh? – La ojiperla lo miró sin comprender su pregunta, pero de todos modos quiso sonar convincente –. Claro que lo estoy.

-Debes estar muy enamorada de él, Gaara tiene suerte – Naruto volvió a dar un sorbo a su café, mientras el ambiente se tornaba incómodo para ambos, pero más para ella.

-Po supuesto, cuando alguien se casa es porque está realmente enamorado – Decía la ojiperla aun mirando hacia abajo –. Porque… ¿De que sirve casarse si no se quiere a esa persona? Y pues… ya sabes, yo lo quiero mucho.

-¿Pero lo amas? – Las preguntas de Naruto se estaban volviendo en un tono cada vez más demandante, y ahora la miraba directamente esperando una respuesta. Hinata se sentía demasiado incómoda con esa mirada, era como si intentara ver en su interior.

-Si… - Respondió finalmente después de un rato de silencio, aunque sabía bien que mentía.

Naruto volvió a desviar su mirada - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Es decir… que estabas enamorada de él.

-¿Y por que habría de hacerlo? – Le preguntó Hinata ahora ella sosteniendo una profunda mirada que incomodaba a Naruto, pero aun así él la observó.

-Porque somos amigos ¿O no? – Respondió el rubio viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si lo somos… pero tú tampoco me hablaste de Ayumi jamás.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ayumi en todo esto?

-Todo – Respondió Hinata poniéndose de pie, ya muy molesta porque aun Naruto no entendía nada –. Naruto… ya me voy a la comisaría, tengo algo muy importante que hacer y como te veo mejor entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Está bien, luego nos vemos.

-Hai – La chica salió del apartamento, y una vez afuera se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta, dando un suspiro –. Naruto baka, no cabe duda de que eres un idiota.

-Hinata… - Decía Naruto con tristeza aun sentado en el sillón y viendo el sillón vacío de enfrente, donde estaba sentada Hinata, y donde había estado Ayumi –. Ayumi… - Bajó su cabeza -. ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi vida?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sasuke estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de café, al terminarla se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. En ese momento vio llegar a Hinata.

-Hinata, pensé que no ibas a venir.

-Tenía que hacerlo ¿Me puedes dar el teléfono de Shikamaru-kun? Quiero hablar con él – Le dijo seriamente.

-De acuerdo – Sacó su celular para buscar el número en la agenda -. ¿Qué hay de Naruto? Lo necesito, se ha presentado un nuevo caso.

-No creo que tenga cabeza para eso – Respondió Hinata entornando los ojos con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, recordando al Naruto borracho de esta mañana. Le molestaba demasiado que hiciera esas cosas, y más porque no entendía por que lo había hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Se volvió a emborrachar? – Sasuke vio como la ojiperla asentía con la cabeza –. Era de esperarse. Bueno, aquí tengo el número que querías – Justo cuando iba a pasarle el número del abogado Nara llegó el agente Lee corriendo como un loco.

-¡Uchiha-san, han aparecido, esta vez se trata de un asalto a un banco, han tomado rehenes! – Gritó haciendo una pose militar a penas llegó frente al comisario.

-¿Akatsuki? ¿Así tan descuidadamente? – Se quedó impresionado.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¡Todos al suelo o disparo! – Gritaba Hidan, miembro de Akatsuki, con un revólver en su mano derecha.

-Deja de hacer escándalo – Le dijo su compañero Kakuzu –. La idea es solo distraer a los policías, pero no tienes que llamar tanto la atención – Mientras se frotaba las sienes con fastidio, teniendo también un arma en su mano derecha.

-Cállate maldito charlatán, aun no te perdono por hacerme trampa el otro día en el juego de póker, además como tú dijiste, solo los estoy distrayendo, ¿A que soy bueno? – Dijo esto luego de disparar junto a una persona aterrada, la bala pasó rozando su cabeza.

-Contigo no se puede – Suspiró Kakuzu.

Los autos de la policía comenzaron a rodear rápidamente el banco central de Konoha, deteniendo el avance del tráfico y de la gente hacia esa zona, pero como siempre estaba rodeado de curiosos. Algunos agentes trataban de mantener el orden alejando a la gente y alegando que se trataba sobre un operativo.

-_Salgan con las manos en alto y no les haremos nada _– Se escuchó una voz desde afuera del banco, amplificada con un altavoz.

-La fiesta comenzó – Dijo Hidan riendo de forma sádica.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, cerca de un gran edificio en ruinas, se encontraban algunos autos estacionados, todos ellos eran negros y poseían vidrios polarizados.

-Aquí está la parte del trato – Apareció Itachi, vistiendo ropa y lentes oscuros. Atrás de él había unos tipos que parecían ser guardaespaldas.

-¿Cómo lograste disipar la atención de este lugar? No se ve ni un solo poli cerca – Dijo el extraño sujeto con el cual Itachi hacía su "negocio". Estaba sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Solo hice un pequeño teatro para distraerlos, ninguno de ellos interrumpirá nuestro trato –. Itachi también sonrió, pero de forma oscura y sombría.

-Es una pena que él no haya podido venir.

-Tiene unos asuntos muy importantes que atender en este momento, pero no te preocupes Nagato, yo estoy aquí en su lugar – El joven Uchiha volvió a sonreír mientras dedicaba una mirada a la hermosa joven que acompañaba a Nagato, la cual estaba atrás junto a los guardaespaldas del susodicho. Ella sólo le hizo un desprecio y miró para otro lado, el gesto causó un tanto de gracia al joven.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Demonios, ¿Por qué nadie me avisa de cosas tan importantes? – Naruto corría hacia su auto. Se había enterado por la televisión sobre lo ocurrido en el banco central de Konoha, y claro, no quería perderse la acción –. Ese maldito Sasuke, es un egoísta.

Se subió al auto y arrancó a toda prisa para no perderse el espectáculo.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Desde el interior del banco se podían oír disparos y explosiones a lo loco. Sasuke estaba furioso, no podía contener su rabia, deseaba entrar y patear el trasero de todos esos tipos, pero si lo hacía de frente ellos matarían a toda la gente que aun quedaba, porque por lo que había oído, seguramente ya habrían matado a muchos.

-Maldición – Empuñó su mano.

-Cálmate Sasuke – Le aconsejó Hinata, quien estaba junto a él –. Voy a entrar – Dijo mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Estás loca? Esto es muy peligroso, te matarán.

-Voy a estar bien, entraré por la salida de emergencia – Hinata sonrió amablemente, luego de eso cargó su arma y le quitó el seguro –. Si llega Naruto dile que ya lo he dejado atrás – Dijo antes de partir.

-Demonios, Hinata, ojalá y no te pase nada – Dijo preocupado.

En el interior…

-Kakuzu ya me estoy aburriendo de esta mierda – Decía Hidan mientras disparaba al aire. Había sangre en el piso, y personas tiradas también, pero aun había gente viva, a salvo o heridos. Pateó un escritorio y bufó escandalosamente.

-Deja de hacer teatro Hidan, aun tenemos que estar aquí un rato más, hasta que Itachi acabe el trato con el representante de Shigure, deja de quejarte y de matar a los rehenes, idiota – Lo regañó serio el hombre cuya boca estaba cubierta por un pañuelo.

-Déjame en paz, puto aburrido, Itachi me dijo que podía matar a todos los que quisiera, así que mientras aun queden no tengo otra cosa que hacer – Hidan comenzó a jugar con su arma, haciéndola rodar en su dedo índice. De pronto la detuvo y apuntó a una persona que lo miraba aterrada –. Parece que ganaste el premio mayor amigo.

-P-por favor señor… - Rogaba el hombre de rodillas.

-Adiós – Sentenció con una sonrisa. Solo se oyó un nuevo disparo, mientras una chica escondida detrás de un escritorio se cubría los oídos con ambas manos, temblando de miedo, con los ojos cerrados. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, estaba aterrada.

-_"Por favor Naruto, ayúdame…" – _Pensó la castaña.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¡Nos vemos después Hanabi! – Se despidió una chica a las afueras de una universidad.

-¡Si, no olvides la tarea! – Se despidió Hanabi con una sonrisa. Iba saliendo a almorzar, ya eran cerca del medio día y tenías bastante hambre.

Revisó sus bolsillos y con pesadez se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo importante.

-Ay no, mi celular se quedó en clase – Se dijo molesta, dispuesta a devolverse, pero al darse la vuelta chocó de lleno contra una persona, cayendo al suelo adolorida –. Auch.

-Lo siento señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó una voz ronca. Hanabi iba a levantarse a maldecir a ese hombre, pero cuando lo vio no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y quedar paralizada.

-E-estoy bien – Actuaba casi como Hinata al jugar con sus dedos. El joven de cabellera roja alborotada y ojos negros le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Soy nuevo en la universidad, mi nombre es… Kei Takayama, mucho gusto señorita – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Hanabi estrechó su mano y se puso de pie, muy nerviosa.

-S-soy Hanabi Hyuuga – Respondió ella un tanto sonrojada.

-Hyuuga… - Sonrió él ante el apellido de la joven ojiperla –. Bueno, debo irme, ojalá nos volvamos a ver Hanabi-san – Hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó de ella.

Caminó hasta un lugar solitario y sacó su celular, marcó un número y esperó a que le contestaran.

-_¿Qué tal? ¿Ya la tienes Sasori?_

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, es solo una niñita, esto será pan comido, será mi muñequita muy pronto, Itachi.

-_Recuerda sacarle la información que necesitamos, debemos destruir las pruebas que encontró su madre, y una vez que lo hayamos hecho nada nos detendrá – _Se le oyó sonreír –. _Es una suerte que tu rostro no sea conocido por los medios, así puedes infiltrarte fácilmente en cualquier lugar._

-Si, supongo que es una suerte – Rió sarcástico –. Al menos nadie trata de matarme al verme – Dijo pensando en el hermano de Itachi, que de seguro estaría desando matar a su hermanito del alma.

-_Cállate _– Se le oyó de mal humor –. _Debo colgar, estoy atendiendo "ese" asunto._

_-_Ok, adiós – La llamada terminó. Sasori rió mirando al cielo –. Hanabi Hyuuga, serás mi nuevo juguete.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata caminaba sigilosamente por un pasillo, hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaban los dos criminales de Akatsuki, aquellos dos eran Hidan y Kakuzu, los que estaban en la categoría de más peligrosos debido a su violenta forma de ser. La ojiperla se horrorizó al ver la sangre regada por todos lados, a la gente que aun quedaba asustada, temblando del miedo. Tragó saliva, también estaba nerviosa.

-Debo hacer algo – Susurró.

En ese momento Hidan descubrió a la castaña escondida tras el escritorio. La haló de los cabellos para obligarla a verlo.

-¿Acaso estabas escondiéndote de mi? – La tomó violentamente poniendo el arma cerca de su cara -. Pero que linda chica, mira Kakuzu.

-Es verdad - La castaña lloraba asustada. Cuando Hinata la vio no pudo evitar el sorprenderse.

-"¿_Ayumi-san…?" _– Se preguntó abriendo sus ojos al máximo.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¡Sasuke! - El rubio al fin había llegado junto a Sasuke, el cual aun trataba de razonar con los tipos por medio del altavoz, sin obtener resultado.

-Naruto, por fin llegas ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? – Le preguntó muy irritado.

-Lo siento, el motor de mi auto falló y tuve que correr – Miró para todos lados -. ¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Ha entrado, dijo que… - Sasuke no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando vio a Naruto salir corriendo del lugar -. Maldita sea ¡Naruto! - Corrió tras él.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-"_Hinata, Hinata"_ – Naruto no podía pensar en nada más en ese momento, no podría soportar que a Hinata la fuese a pasar algo, aunque ella no lo amara, aunque ella legase a despreciarlo, si ella moría, él no sabría que hacer.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Por favor señor - Rogaba la pobre Ayumi mientras era sostenida por el cabello. Hidan la miraba y se relamía los labios, desando ver correr la sangre de esa hermosa chica.

-Escucha preciosa, se que te verás aun más linda… - Puso su arma contra la sien de Ayumi, dispuesto a disparar a quemarropa –. Cuando la sangre cubra todo tu cuerpo – Rió de forma sádica. Ayumi sentía que ese era su fin, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió ir a ese banco. Sólo pudo oír un disparo, pero abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que la mano de su opresor, la que antes sostenía el revólver, ahora estaba sangrando, mientras el otro sujeto se ponía alerta.

-¡¿Quién mierda ha hecho eso?! – Gritó furioso Hidan, soltando a Ayumi y dejándola caer al suelo -. ¡Sal maldito bastardo! – Agarró su arma con la otra mano y comenzó disparar hacia el supuesto lugar de donde había venido la bala. Hinata apareció desde el extremo contrario y volvió a dispararle, dándole en la pierna derecha esta vez -. ¡Maldita mujer! – Gritó Hidan al verla.

-Estás muerta – Kakuzu comenzó a dispararle, pero Hinata se escondió tras el escritorio agachándose y pegando su cuerpo contra el mueble.

-Hinata… -san… - Murmuró Ayumi sorprendida al verla.

--¡Hija de puta! – Gritó Hidan histérico -. ¡Ven que te mataré y te arrancaré la cabeza! – Ayumi aprovechó su instante de locura para alejarse de ellos y ocultarse junto a unas plantas y a otras personas que veía aterrorizadas la rabieta del asaltante.

-¡Hazlo si puedes! – Hinata volvió a dispararle y a ocultarse simultáneamente, pero esta vez no le dio.

-Señorita policía, no le haremos daño si se entrega por su voluntad – Dijo Kakuzu caminando lentamente -. Pero si lo quiere hacer difícil - Al pasar junto a una joven, la tomó del cabello igual como Hidan había tomado a Ayumi -. Tendré que matar a esta jovencita.

-¡Ah! - Hinata se sintió frustrada y dejó caer su arma al piso, no quería que más personas murieran, y menos si ella podía evitarlo -. Está bien – Salió de su escondite -. Pero por favor suelte a la muchacha, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, es nada más y nada menos que la hermosísima Hinata Hyuuga - La reconoció Kakuzu -. Si la mato ahora no tendremos problemas después.

Hidan, quien estaba parado tratando de contener su sangre sonrió al ver que Kakuzu se disponía a matar a esa osada que le había disparado, aunque hubiese preferido hacerlo él. Kakuzu por su parte apuntó a la joven Hyuuga soltando a la chica que tenía de rehén. Hinata cerró sus ojos.

-Muere… - Profirió Kakuzu antes de disparar, pero el disparo no llegó a darle a Hinata, porque antes de eso, se incrustó en el hombro de alguien más -. ¿Qué?

-¿Hinata estás bien? - Preguntó un adolorido Naruto por el impacto de la bala en su hombro derecho, al haber protegido a Hinata con su cuerpo. Ella no lo podía creer, él la había protegido, él estaba herido por su culpa.

-¡Naruto! – Gritó preocupada y saliendo de su estado de shock. Lo abrazó instintivamente.

-Naruto… - Alcanzó a murmurar Ayumi, impresionada por el acto cometido por el rubio.

-Ese maldito Uzumaki - Dijo Hidan con fastidio.

-¡Manos arriba malditos Akatsuki! – Gritó Sasuke apuntando con su arma, en ese momento más oficiales llegaron, todos habían entrado por la puerta de emergencia sin que los dos criminales lo notasen.

Sasuke se sintió impotente al ver a tanta gente sacrificada, sin haber podido hacer nada por ellos, pero no bajó su arma. Le decepcionó no encontrar a Itachi.

-Mierda, nos han acorralado - Dijo Hidan levantando las manos.

Kakuzu hizo lo mismo, pero al hacerlo, habló por un pequeño radar que estaba entre su ropa -. Ahora Deidara.

En ese momento una fuerte explosión distrajo la atención de todos, por lo cual ambos aprovecharon de escapar en medio del humo y la confusión creados.

-¡¿Mierda donde han ido?! – Gritó el comisario enfurecido -. ¡Otra vez se han escapado! – Golpeó el piso con sus puños.

-¿Naruto estás bien? – Le preguntó Hinata. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba preocupada por él. Naruto le sonrió cerrando un ojo por el dolor.

-Estoy bien, solo me importa que tú nos hayas sufrido ninguna lesión.

-Estoy bien gracias a ti… - Lo abrazó más fuerte –. Muchas gracias.

-Naruto… - Ayumi lo observó con ambas manos en su pecho, estaba triste, por haber comprendido una verdad, lo que realmente sentía Naruto por Hinata.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Y así es como termina el peor día de tu vida… - Decía Tenten apagando el televisor. Había estado todo el santo día en casa, aburridísima, y lo peor era que se había perdido el operativo que acababa de salir en la televisión -. Demonios, yo debería haber estado ahí – Se dijo con fastidio.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa con dificultad. Maldecía la hora en que había sido atropellada, no había sucedido nada emocionante en su vida desde entonces, solo exceptuando el haber conocido al primo de Hinata.

-¿Pero en que tonterías estás pensando Tenten Ama? Tonta, en lugar de estar pensando en hombres, mejor debería hacer algo para no aburrirme, ah ya se, llamaré a Hinata.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Naruto es un idiota… - Decía Sasuke en la sala de espera del hospital -. Mira que dejarse alcanzar por una bala.

-No es así – Lo corrigió Hinata -. Él me salvó, si no fuera por él tal vez la que estaría aquí sería yo. Soy una tonta, ¿Cómo pude permitir que sucediera esto? – Se reprochó a su misma mientras una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos. El flequillo de su cabello lograba cubrir gran parte de esos ojos, pero la lágrima se deslizó hasta su barbilla.

-Hinata… - El Uchiha llegó a conmoverse con su sufrimiento -. No ha sido tu culpa tampoco, solo intentaste salvar a esa chica.

En ese momento se acercó Ayumi a ambos policías. Traía un semblante triste, pero eso se explicaba después de la pesadilla que había vivido.

-Hinata-san… ¿Cómo está Naruto? – Preguntó sin mirar a Sasuke.

-Aun no lo se – Respondió la ojiperla. Sasuke observó a Ayumi en silencio por unos segundos, sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho, ella… la chica que había amado, tanto o más que su mejor amigo, esta ahí.

-Ayumi…

-Sasuke – Ella por fin se dignó a mirarlo -. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, te ves bien – Le dijo sonriendo, pero con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la preocupación por Naruto.

-Tú también – Le correspondió el gesto el azabache.

Hinata no entendía por que se conocían, y no quiso preguntar por no ser imprudente.

En ese momento sintió que su celular vibraba, lo había dejado en silencio para no molestar en el hospital.

-¿Bueno?

_-¿Bueno? ¿Hinata? _– Se oyó la voz de su amiga Tenten desde el otro lado.

-¿Sucede algo Tenten-chan?

_-No, solo estoy tremendamente aburrida ¿Estás muy ocupada?_

-Estoy en el hospital, Naruto-kun sufrió una herida de bala y en este momento se la están extrayendo – Respondió un poco cohibida al observar a Ayumi. 

_-Ah ya veo, ni modo que te pida que vengas estando así, debes estar muy preocupada por él, se cuanto lo quieres…_

_-_Eso ya no tiene importancia… yo… voy a casarme con Gaara-kun – Le contó. Al oír estas palabras Ayumi se sorprendió disimuladamente, pero trató de no hacer ningún gesto.

-_¡¿Qué?! – _Gritó Tenten sin poder contener su asombro - _¡¿Me estás hablando en serio?! Es que no lo puedo creer, de verdad no me esperaba esto._

_-_Ni si quiera yo me lo esperaba – Confesó dando un suspiro. En ese momento el doctor que atendía a Naruto salió para dar aviso del estado del rubio -. Ya está el doctor aquí, luego hablamos.

-_Hinata espera… etto… ¿Podrías darme el teléfono de tu primo? – _Se le oyó un tanto avergonzada.

_-_¿Para que? – Preguntó la ojiperla sorprendida.

-_Solo hazlo, por favor._

_-_De acuerdo– Mientras Hinata le dictaba el número de su primo a Tenten, Ayumi y Sasuke ya habían ido a hablar con el doctor.

-¿Cómo está Naruto? – Preguntó la desesperada castaña por saber algo de él.

-Está fuera de peligro, por suerte la bala solo dio en su hombro y no dañó ningún nervio ni vaso sanguíneo, él estará bien en unos pocos días – Respondió el doctor sacándole a más de alguno un suspiro de alivio.

Hinata también había alcanzado a oír que Naruto estaba bien y ya había finalizado su llamada con Tenten, pero cuando iba a preguntar al doctor si podía pasar a ver a Naruto Ayumi se le adelantó. Hinata no pudo rechistar, después de todo, ella era solo su amiga, en cambio Ayumi parecía ser algo más.

-Que tonta eres Hinata Hyuuga – Se dijo a así misma.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Temari estaba muy contenta, hace unas horas atrás se había enterado de que su hermanito se casaría con Hinata, así que decidió salir de compras para apaciguar tanta emoción, después de todo este era su ultimo día en Konoha, ya mañana estarían de vuelta en Suna preparando la boda.

-Que emoción, tendré que comprar un hermoso vestido para la boda – Se decía caminando por las calles con un par de bolsas en ambas manos -. Esto será grandioso.

Iba tan alegre que no notó cuando un tipo pasó junto a ella y le robó una de sus bolsas. Rápidamente comenzó a seguirlo con sus ojos encendidos de furia.

-¡Espera maldito ladrón, te asesinaré! – Gritaba histérica.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata estaba saliendo del hospital muy desanimada, de seguro Naruto ni se interesaría en verla. Solo la había salvado porque ese era su deber, nada más que eso, o a lo sumo, porque eran amigos.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que Gaara estaba afuera, apoyando su espalda contra un poste de luz y fumando un cigarrillo, parecía dispuesto a entrar justo antes de verla a ella.

-¿Gaara-kun, que haces aquí? – Preguntó algo sorprendida.

-Vi las noticias en la televisión, dijeron que Naruto salió herido y que tú también estabas ahí, me preocupé por ti, pero también vine a ver a Naruto – Le explicó mirándola fijamente –. Por la expresión de tu cara veo que nada bueno ha sucedido con él – Inquirió algo preocupado, después de todo Naruto también era su amigo, aunque ambos no se hubieran llevado tan bien este ultimo tiempo.

-Él está bien, debe estar con Ayumi-san ahora – Respondió Hinata con desgano -. Pero si quieres puedes ir a verlo – Se esforzó por sonreír y sonar tan normal como siempre, pero le resultaba una difícil tarea.

-Si dices que está bien no lo veo necesario, y no se quien sea esa Ayumi – Le dijo el pelirrojo separándose del poste de luz y quedando frente a su prometida.

-Es su novia – Respondió Hinata en un tono bastante frío, como si estuviese realmente afectada por el tema, y Gaara sabía que era así.

-Ya veo, tampoco tenía idea de que Naruto tuviera novia, pero bueno, bien por él – Dijo esto mirando a Hinata, para ver que expresión ponía, pero ella no hizo nada más que asentir –. Hinata, si quieres podemos ir a cenar, mañana temprano debo regresar a Suna y ya no nos veremos por un tiempo, debo atender los asuntos de la ciudad – Le explicó con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo – Asintió ella mientras sonreía.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-No tenía idea de que también estabas ahí – Le dijo Naruto a Ayumi. Ya llevaban un rato hablando, debido a que él estaba consciente.

-No te preocupes, no había manera de que lo supieras – Le sonrió ella -. Naruto… cuando vi que te habían herido… me sentí tan asustada, pensé que ibas a morir… - Decía Ayumi comenzando a soltar unas lágrimas -. Pensé que volvería a perderte.

-Ayumi…

-Naruto, Naruto por favor dame una oportunidad – Le rogó arrojándose a sus brazos -. Se que puedo hacer que me vuelvas a querer, así que por favor… te lo pido…

El rubio no sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendido como confundido. ¿Confundido por que? ¿Por Hinata? Pero si ella iba a casarse con otro, Hinata ya no tenía ninguna relevancia en su vida, no podía negarse a las demás personas solo por Hinata. Aun cuando salvó su vida no era ella, sino Ayumi la que estaba ahí con él, siempre había sido Ayumi la que estaba con él, incluso aunque hubiera desaparecido.

El rubio sonrió y con las yemas de sus dedos secó las lágrimas de la castaña.

-Ya no llores Ayumi, ya no te dejaré sola – Decía abrazándola más fuerte. La chica solo reaccionó a posar sus labios sobre los del rubio.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¡Maldito ladrón de mierda devuelve mis bolsas! – Temari estaba tan histérica y desesperada por recuperar sus bolsas que corrió casi a la velocidad de la luz y en un pestañeo alcanzó al tipo que la miró aterrado. La rubia solo le propinó un par de llaves -básicas en el entrenamiento de policía- y lo dejó tumbad en el suelo -. Eso te pasa por tratar de robar a una oficial.

-Demonios… - Balbuceaba el tipo en el suelo.

-Wow cuanta violencia por parte de una dama – Se escuchó una voz masculina. Temari se dio la vuelta con una vena marcada y al hacerlo sus ojos se posaron en los negros de un hombre de aspecto despreocupado -. ¡Tú! – Lo reconoció enseguida.

-Oh, pero si eres la chica problemática del otro día – Le dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo y la miraba con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

-¿Problemática yo? – Se preguntó Temari con una vena saltada -. Para que sepas, mi nombre es Temari, y no soy ninguna problemática.

-Bueno, no te enfades, Temari – Decía en tono divertido -. Soy Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara, un placer.

-Hmp, ya debo irme, mañana regreso a Suna y no tengo tiempo que perder – La rubia comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, aprovechando de quitarle su bolsa al hombre del suelo.

-Espero verte de nuevo – Le dijo Shikamaru una vez que ella ya estuvo alejada, así que no pudo oírlo.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

El tiempo pasa volando como dicen por ahí. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde lo acontecido. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo.

Un ejemplo de ello eran Naruto y Ayumi, que ya estaban juntos y supuestamente felices. La verdad era que Ayumi a veces sentía que Naruto era demasiado indiferente con ella, sobre todo a la hora de ver pasar a Hinata, quien lucía radiante este último tiempo.

La ojiperla estaba con todos los preparativos de su boda que ya estaba próxima. La verdad no querían esperar demasiado, ni ella ni Gaara, aunque lo suyo fuese más por la necesidad de alejarse del rubio, ya que le dolía demasiado que él y Ayumi estuvieran juntos. Por otro lado había hablado con Shikamaru sobre el tema de su madre, las cosas eran malas, las pruebas perdidas podían ser un arma definitiva en contra de Akatsuki, pero también en contra de su propia familia.

Sasuke por su parte estaba cada vez más furioso viendo el infantil comportamiento de la pelirrosa, quien solo lo ignoraba mientras trataba de provocarlo, lográndolo la mayoría de las veces. Se retorcía de los celos cada vez que Sakura y Sai estaban juntos, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande.

Sakura y Sai ya tenían más confianza que antes, siempre estaban juntos y hablaban de casi todo. La pelirrosa, a pesar de seguir enamorada de Sasuke, de alguna forma se estaba sintiendo muy atraída por este nuevo pretendiente. Sai por su parte ya le había declarado la guerra al Uchiha.

Gaara había regresado feliz a Suna hace dos mese atrás, estaba muy ocupado para organizar la boda así que dejó todo en manos de su hermana, quien se veía un poco extraña desde que habían regresado de Konoha. Por su lado, Kankuro aun no podía creer que su hermano se hubiera comprometido con Hinata, para él Hinata siempre había sido una chica muy hermosa, simpática, pero inalcanzable debido a lo que todos sabían que ella sentía por Naruto.

Otra persona que se veían realmente feliz era Hanabi, con su nuevo "amigo" al cual veía más allá de eso. Todas sus amigas de la universidad la envidiaban por esto, pero a ella no le importaba mucho lo que decían.

Ino no había dejado de pensar en su extraño y misterioso "entrenador de tiro al blanco" y andaba muy risueña por los pasillos de la academia.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Al fin el día en que Hinata se iría a Suna llegó, donde tendría que afinar los últimos detalles y poner una fecha específica junto con Gaara. Estaba nerviosa mientras preparaba su maleta y hablaba con Tenten por su celular, sin dejar de realizar lo primero.

-Si, ya lo se pero estoy muy nerviosa – Decía viéndose muy agitada pues al parecer estaba bastante apurada.

-_Ay Hina, te juro que te envidio, vas a casarte con un papasote, nada más imagina la noche de bodas –_ Dijo en tono pícaro, lo que hizo sonrojar de sobremanera a la ojiperla.

-Tenten-chan, no digas eso por favor, que pena – Le reclamó con su rostro encendido -. Además aun no pienso en eso, ni si quiera hemos puesto la fecha definitiva – Decía mientras estiraba un vestido y sostenía el celular apoyándolo entre su cabeza ladeada y su hombro, luego dobló su prenda y la guardó en la maleta cerrándola.

-_Si fuera tú estaría ansiosa por casarme con él, no estaría aun pensando en Naruto._

Ante este comentario la ojiperla se sintió triste y bajando su cabeza solo suspiró pesadamente.

-Yo ya no pienso en él. Naruto es muy feliz con su novia y yo no tengo cabida en su vida, así son las cosas y las he aceptado desde hace ya tiempo, ahora debo colgar porque ya es hora de irme, mi vuelo está por salir y estoy atrasada.

-Que te vaya bien Hinata, y disculpa por lo que te dije yo-

-No te preocupes, bye.

La ojiperla terminó su llamada y bajó su maleta de la cama. La tomó del mango y salió del departamento cerrando con llave. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Naruto parado frente a ella, al parecer esperaba a Ayumi.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, en poco tiempo la fecha de mi boda estará puesta – Le respondió tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos -. Estoy algo atrasada, así que con permiso – Comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él.

-¡Deseo que seas muy feliz! – Le gritó Naruto.

-Lo voy a ser – Dijo ella.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió se vio a Ayumi salir de él. Hinata le sonrió y entró y mientras las puertas se cerraban la vio abrazar a un rubio que parecía ido.

-Naruto, mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Ayumi cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que se encontraba el rubio, como si no estuviese allí, tan indiferente otra vez.

-Nada Ayumi, nada… - Respondió tratando de sonar normal, pero ella podía verlo en sus ojos, ese sentimiento de tristeza mezclado con frustración, con rabia y con deseos de ir tras esa chica de ojos perla, de no dejarla ir.

-Si de verdad la amas… no la dejes ir – Dijo la castaña con todo el dolor de su alma y con la voz resquebrajada.

-¿Eh? – Naruto la miró confundido -. ¿Qué dices Ayumi?

Ayumi levantó su mirada mientras varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, las cuales contrastaban con su sonrisa amable.

-Esto no funciona así, Naruto yo se que tú no me quieres, deseas estar con ella más que nada en este mundo, lo se por la forma en que la miras, la manera en que brillan tus ojos cuando estas cerca de ella… porque aquella vez en el banco no dudaste en salvarla arriesgando tu propia vida.

-Ayumi… - El rubio no sabía que decir, ella tenía toda la razón, él sentía todas esas cosas, pero no quería que Ayumi sufriera por su culpa, ni que Hinata sufriera, aunque eso significara que él sufriera con todo esto -. Por favor perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar – Dijo aun soltando lágrimas de dolor -. Porque tú la amas y eso no tiene remedio – Acercó sus manos a el rostro de Naruto, limpiando una pequeña lágrima que se había asomado por su rostro, acariciando luego sus rubios cabellos -. Lo único que no voy a perdonarte es que no luches por ella, lo que de verdad voy a reprocharte es que la estés dejando ir.

-Pero yo… - Fue interrumpido.

-Naruto, no dejes que se vaya, ve y búscala, y dile lo que sientes de una vez, te juro que te apoyaré, así que solo ve – Volvió a pedir amablemente, sonriendo una vez más para ver al rubio asentir y segundos después salir corriendo hacia el ascensor. Cuando Naruto por fin se hubo dio, Ayumi se dejó caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared del pasillo, estallando en un incontrolable llanto -. Te deseo suerte, te amo tanto…

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hinata ya se encontraba llegando al aeropuerto, el taxi la dejó justo en el lugar preciso. Bajó mientras el chofer sacaba su equipaje del maletero. La ojiperla dio un suspiro mirando hacia atrás, antes de pagar y tomar su maleta dando las gracias al hombre, pero no alcanzó a entrar al aeropuerto cuando sintió que la llamaban.

-¡Hinata!

-¿Naruto? – Se preguntó. Al voltearse pudo ver al rubio, deteniendo su auto justo delante de ella. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue cuando él se bajó del auto y subiéndola a ella sobre su hombro la obligó a entrar. Hinata no racionó hasta que estuvieron alejados del aeropuerto, era como si de pronto le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza y hubiese despertado en otro lugar. Naruto la llevaba a través de la carretera principal de Konoha hacia quien sabe donde.

-¡¿Naruto donde me llevas?! – Gritó exaltándose.

-Las secuestradas no hacen preguntas y tú, estás oficialmente secuestrada Hinata Hyuuga – Le respondió en tono divertido a lo que Hinata abrió una boca como de veinte metros mientras trataba de decir algo, pero no sabía que -. Llegamos señorita rehén – Volvió a decir con el mismo tono de antes. Orilló al automóvil y bajó. El paisaje era una larga carretera y ellos estaban en un lugar bastante solitario y arenoso, donde de vez en cuando pasaban los autos a gran velocidad. También se podían ver algunos cerros a lo lejos.

-¿Este es el camino al país de las olas? – Preguntó la ojiperla mientras bajaba del auto -. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí Naruto? ¿No ves que por tu culpa he perdido mi vuelo? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – Se preguntaba preocupada, pero se exasperó al ver que Naruto no decía nada, él solo la miraba en silencio, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro -. ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Hinata! – Gritó finalmente decidido – Te traje aquí para decirte… que… ¡No te cases con él!

-¿Qué? – La ojiperla se quedo boquiabierta y desconcertada, no sabía que decir, como reaccionar, ni si quiera a donde mirar. Solo podía sentir que su corazón aceleraba el ritmo desmesuradamente, haciéndola tambalearse por unos segundos -. ¿De que estás hablando?

-Hinata – Naruto esta vez se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la portezuela cerrada del auto, presionando con fuerza su cuerpo sobre el de ella y poniéndola nerviosa – No te cases con Gaara Hinata, quédate conmigo.

Ahora si que no entendía nada ¿Esto era un sueño?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Al no encontrar mejores palabras que las más simples y sinceras, Naruto soltó su verdad sin más preámbulos.

-Te amo – Por fin lo había dicho, y se sentí tan satisfecho como Hinata sorprendida. Ella no alcanzó a salir de su asombro cuando sintió los labios que tanto deseaba, los que tanto había soñado, volver a posarse sobre los suyos, volver a besarla con intensidad. Y lo sintió temblar en sus brazos, mientras el beso pasaba de lento a apasionado y ella rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara se entera del "secuestro" de su prometida y decide tomar cartas en el asunto yéndola a buscar personalmente. Naruto y Hinata ya se han declarado y olvidando todo lo demás han decidido escapar por un tiempo para estar juntos. Sakura y Sai comienzan una relación que traerá más de un dolor de cabeza al Uchiha menor, mientras Akatsuki está cada vez más cerca de lograr su cometido: Encontrar las pruebas que dejó la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, y para ello se servirán de los medios más sucios y bajos.

Próximo capitulo: Solo mía.

**Ufff larguísimo y con avance**

**¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora con el Naruhina? ¿Se habrá cumplido o esta malvada autora aun los hará sufrir? Cofcoflaprimeracofcof, bueno, será mejor que esperen para ver xDDD.**

**Como ven, Ayumi no era tan mala como todos creían y los que tal vez pensaba que era un personaje de relleno, pues la verdad no, como vieron fue fundamental para que Naruto al fin tomara el valor necesario para ir a por Hinata.**

**Pero no se alarmen, que a esto aun le queda mucha historia, así que solo esperan y verán.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, a excepción de que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias así como también críticas y demás y darles las gracias a todos lo que leen y comentan y a los que solo leen también. Por ustedes se crea este fic, porque aunque me mate día a día la cabeza pensando en que poner, gracias a sus comentarios me animo a seguir ^^**

**Bye!!! **


	11. Solo mía

**¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, cualquier duda que tengan acerca del capi consulten por los reviews ^^u**

**Ahora les dejo el capi con mucho NaruHina cofcofporfincocof.**

**Capitulo 11: Solo mía.**

-Te amo – Por fin lo había dicho, y se sentía tan satisfecho como Hinata sorprendida. Ella no alcanzó a salir de su asombro cuando sintió los labios que tanto deseaba, los que tanto había soñado, volver a posarse sobre los suyos, volver a besarla con intensidad. Y lo sintió temblar en sus brazos, mientras el beso pasaba de lento a apasionado y ella rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

-¿Por qué siempre dejas todo para el ultimo momento? – Le reclamó Hinata una vez que se separaron -. No sabes… cuanto tiempo he esperado para oírte decir esto.

Naruto se sorprendió con estas palabras, se alejó un poco de ella pero sin romper el abrazo -. ¿Hinata, tú…?

-Yo… Naruto-kun, te amo desde hace tiempo – Reconoció ella al fin, no pudiendo creer que lo había hecho -. Soy patética ¿No es verdad? Todo este tiempo he sido una cobarde.

-No… no Hinata – Naruto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se sentía el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, ella también lo amaba a él, no había nada que los separara ahora -. El único cobarde he sido yo, debí decirte desde un principio, desde aquel día lo que sentía por ti, pero… me acobardé al saber que tú y Gaara estaban juntos – Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Pero… yo solo acepté estar con él porque… porque tú estabas con Ayumi-san – Le dijo la ojiperla. Naruto se volvió a sorprender.

-¿Qué? Yo no estaba con ella, Hinata… creo que aquí hubo un enorme malentendido, yo ese día le dije a Ayumi que estaba enamorado de alguien más, así que es imposible que estuviera con ella – El rubio explicó esto mientras se alejaba de la chica y daba unos cuantos pasos -. Ese día iba a decirte lo que sentía por ti, cuando me enteré de que te casarías con él.

-¿Qué? – Bien, se sentía como una estúpida, todo lo había malinterpretado. Había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua todo este tiempo, todo el tiempo estuvo equivocada -. Soy… una tonta – Se reclamó a sí misma, enfadada, no podía creerlo, dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto habiendo hecho sufrir a tantas personas; a Naruto, a Ayumi, a Gaara y a ella misma -. De verdad que soy una estúpida.

-No, Hinata no digas eso – Naruto se volvió a aferrar a ella -. Creo que los dos nos hemos equivocado, pero aun no es demasiado tarde. Vine por ti porque ya no aguantaba más, no quería perderte a manos de otro hombre, y ahora estás aquí, secuestrada – Ambos rieron un poco ante este comentario -. Y quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te amo.

-Perdóname – Le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad por ese momento -. Yo también te amo, te amo mucho Naruto-kun…

-¿Naruto-kun? – Se preguntó él extrañado -. Tú nunca me llamas de esa forma.

-Si lo hago, es solo que es siempre que tú no estás – Corrigió Hinata con una sonrisa, pero con su rostro apoyado en el pecho del rubio -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Vamos a huir – Le propuso Naruto, a lo que Hinata levantó su vista para ver sus ojos determinados, mientras ella se mostraba temerosa y confundida.

-¿Huir? ¿Estás loco? Yo… yo tenía que estar yendo a Suna ¿Qué voy a decirle a Gaara-kun? Lo voy a hacer sufrir muchísimo y no quiero, él no se lo merece.

-Lo se, pero tampoco se merece que te cases con él sin amarlo ¿No es así? – Dijo Naruto -. Se que él encontrará a alguien, pero tú, Hinata Hyuuga, eres solo mía y no pienso compartirte con nadie – Hinata sintió arder su rostro con estas palabras, su corazón se estremecía, estaba demasiado feliz -. Por eso vayamos juntos, ven conmigo Hinata – Le pidió con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero y el trabajo? ¿Todo? – Preguntó ella, tratando de hacer cambiar de idea a su rubio, pero él solo le sonrió.

-Solo serán unos días, y se que Sasuke estará de acuerdo en darnos unas pequeñas vacaciones – Le aseguró mostrando su dedo pulgar levantado y haciendo una sonrisa como en un comercial de pasta de dientes, a lo que Hinata solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza finalmente convencida por la loca idea del rubio.

-De acuerdo… entonces vámonos.

Naruto la vio sonreír y no pudo evitar el deseo de volver a besarla. Ahora era suya y nadie se la iba a arrebatar, debía darle las gracias a Ayumi cuando regresara, de no ser por ella se habría quedado esperando a perder a Hinata para siempre. Ahora que podía estar con ella y que sabía que ella le correspondía, de alguna forma veía todo color de rosa. Para Hinata, los besos de Naruto eran los mejores, los más bellos. Sentía como si él hubiese nacido para besarla y eso le podría convencer de ir hasta el fin del mundo, siempre y cuando fuera junto a él.

-¿Crees que esto esté bien? - Preguntó Hinata una vez se separaron para tomar aire, después de cortar tan profundo beso.

-No lo se – Rió Naruto -. Pero si estoy contigo no me importa nada, nada...

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Gaara estaba terminando de archivar algunos papeles, no podía creer cuanto trabajo había tenido en estos días, crimen tras crimen, era algo extraño. No se había detenido ni un momento a descansar, estaba extenuado, agotado, y aun así seguía realizando su ardua labor.

Unos golpeteos a su puerta le distrajeron de su actividad.

-Pase – Indicó.

-Disculpe, señor Gaara – Entró una joven de unos 24 años, de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Estaba un poco nerviosa y se notaba algo incómoda. Vestía su uniforme de agente, y traía un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano derecha -. Tiene una llamada.

-Matsuri – Dijo el pelirrojo en tono de regaño -. No eres una secretaria, no tienes por que hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Lo se, por favor discúlpeme señor – Dijo ella bajando la mirada apenada -. Pero me dijeron que era una llamada importante, creí que debería decírselo.

-De acuerdo – Gaara suspiró. Recibió el teléfono de las manos de Matsuri, las cuales temblaron a su contacto, pero él no lo notó -.¿Bueno?

El que llamaba era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que Gaara había enviado para escoltar a Hinata hasta Suna, sana y salva. Sin embargo el hombre no tenía muy buenas noticias.

-_Señor Gaara, me da mucha pena con usted... -_Se excusaba vanamente.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Pasó algo con Hinata?

-_La señorita fue secuestrada – _Informó el hombre un tanto asustado por la reacción que fuese a tener su jefe.

-¡¿Que?! - Gritó tan fuerte que hasta hizo dar un salto a la pobre Matsuri - ¡¿Como que secuestrada?! ¡¿Sabes para que mierda te envié ahí?! ¡Para que la protegieras! ¡¿Es que ni siquiera seguiste al supuesto secuestrador, no lo viste?! - Gritaba exasperado.

-S-si señor, lo vi, era un joven rubio muy escandaloso, lo vi tomar a la señorita mientras yo la esperaba en el interior del aeropuerto. Traté de seguirlo pero conducía muy rápido, lo siento señor.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Que lo sientes? ¡Estás despedido! - Gritó hecho una fiera y cortó la llamada. Matsuri lo veía preocupada, preguntándose a quien habían secuestrado, y por que su jefe se había puesto así, siendo que él era muy tranquilo.

-¿Está bien señor Gaara? - Pregunta tonta, era obvio que no, pero no hallaba que más preguntar, al verlo tan frustrado, al verlo golpear con fuerza el escritorio.

-No – Respondió con la voz algo quebrada – Hinata...

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sasuke estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de café, mientras leía el diario. En eso recibió una llamada.

-¿Bueno? Ah Naruto eres tú – Dio un sorbo a su café, pero pasados unos segundos lo escupió - ¡¿Que?! ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco? - Preguntaba mientras no dejaba de parpadear por la sorpresa que se había llevado.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta.

-Pase – Indicó sin restarle atención a su llamada telefónica, solo cuando vio entrar a Sakura desvió un momento su atención -. Mira Naruto, de acuerdo, te doy estos días libres, de todas formas no hay mucho que hacer aquí, ya sabes que por más extraño que parezca Akatsuki no se ha movido, si, suerte con Hinata.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, sin decir palabra alguna hasta que él terminara de hablar.

-¿Suerte con Hinata? - Preguntó curiosa -. ¿No me digas que al fin Naruto se decidió?

-Ajá – Asintió con la cabeza – Pero bueno ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Si, bueno venía por los informes de la autopsia, ya sabes, sobre el caso "trafico de órganos" - Dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz la pelirrosa. La verdad estaba un poco enfadada por no haber podido resolver ese caso, y no solo eso, cada vez aparecían más victimas y ya se estaba cansando.

-Ah esos, Shino los tiene, ve a pedírselos – Le dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado. Luego de eso se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta – Me voy a almorzar ¿No quieres venir?

-No gracias, voy a almorzar con Sai – Dijo en un tono satisfecho la pelirrosa, el que acentuó aún más al ver la expresión de desagrado en el rostro del azabache, cielos como le encantaba hacerlo enfadar -. Así que lo siento mucho.

-Pues que aproveche – Respondió él, cortante, pero con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. Salió de la oficina dejándola sola. Se sentía un perdedor.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

El mar azul, las nubes esponjosas y despejadas en el cielo. El aire playero, el sol radiante. Era un paisaje maravilloso, lleno de turistas de todas partes.

-Hace tiempo que no venía al país de las olas – Dijo Hinata con cierta nostalgia. Naruto la observó detenidamente, sus rasgos finos, su piel blanca, ese aire angelical que la rodeaba. Estaba feliz de que fuese suya, de haber actuado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y de que se pudiese arrepentir. Hinata lo observó a él ya que no decía nada, y lo descubrió mirándola, clavando tan profundamente sus ojos en ella, que se sintió apenada automáticamente -. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo admiraba tu belleza – Le dijo antes de rodearla por la cintura, haciendo que su vestido blanco se arrugara un poco -. Hinata, te amo demasiado – Le anunció escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la joven ojiperla.

-Yo también, pero no entiendo a que viene esto – Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro y mecer sus cabellos.

-Es lo que siento – Explicó -. ¿Que vas a hacer con él? - Preguntó Naruto, refiriéndose a Gaara. Hinata entendió enseguida a que se refería y dando un suspiro se dispuso a contestar.

-Lo quiero mucho, y no quiero verlo sufrir, pero no puedo estar a su lado, ahora que se que me amas ya no puedo, porque me estaría traicionando a mi misma – Se separó del rubio y tomó su mentón con ambas manos para verlo fijamente a los ojos -. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, nadie más en este mundo puede hacerme tan feliz como tú – Afirmó con una sonrisa, la que Naruto correspondió con otra.

-Eres grandiosa – Le susurró el rubio antes de besarla.

Si, definitivamente iban a estar bien, los dos juntos. Ya nada podría con su amor, nada pudo destruirlo antes, y nada lo haría ahora o en el futuro.

-Todo se arreglará cuando regresemos a Konoha – Dijo Naruto sonriente.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Hinata... - Gaara seguía preocupado por su novia, ignorando totalmente la verdadera razón de que ella no estuviese presente ahí.

Matsuri se acercó con una taza de café bien cargado y la dejó sobre la mesa. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente al joven descompuesto, triste y alterado que era ahora su jefe. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que amara tanto a su prometida. Ella nunca había estado en ese lugar, para Matsuri era como si ellos dos nunca se viesen, pero aun así él estaba muriendo de preocupación.

-"Él la ama de verdad" - Se cruzó esa frase por su mente y su estado de ánimo decayó terriblemente. De alguna forma se sentí frustrada, quería ayudar pero no sabía como. Que inútil se sentía en ese momento -. Ánimo señor Gaara – Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese minuto, lo único que atinó a decir, y que no servía de nada, porque él seguía igual.

-Es que... ¿Como pudo suceder algo así?

-_Era un tipo rubio y escandaloso – _Las palabras del tipo que acababa de despedir resonaron en su cabeza.

-Rubio y escandaloso... - Volvió a repetir en voz baja, cuando de pronto una imagen de Naruto pasó por su cabeza, como dándole la luz -. Pero claro – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Que sucede? - Preguntó la castaña extrañada.

-Debo hacer una llamada – Dijo Gaara tomando el teléfono y marcando un número bastante familiar - ¿Bueno? Habla el jefe de policía. Si, quiero que me de el número de una patente, el nombre del dueño es Naruto Uzumaki, gracias espero.

La castaña se limitaba a observar a su jefe mientras anotaba dicho número, sin hacer o decir nada. De alguna manera, para ella era suficiente el ver que ya no se encontrara tan desesperado, era un gran alivio.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

En un bar de mala reputación, donde las mujeres se paseaban en poca ropa junto a sus clientes, se encontraban tres de los miembros de Akatsuki. Charlaban mientras bebían uno que otro trago.

-Entonces dices que todo va muy bien Sasori – Dijo Itachi sonriendo complacido. El pelirrojo asintió mientras alzaba una copa.

-La jovencita es bastante fácil de manipular, como una marioneta. Se ha enamorado por completo de mi, soy todo un galán – Dijo dándose aires de grandeza -. Deberían alabarme.

-¡Ja! - Se burló Deidara -. Yo podría haberlo hecho mil veces mejor que tú, no se por que no me lo pediste a mi Itachi.

-Simplemente porque tu rostro es el más conocido de todos nosotros. Sasori hasta ahora se ha mantenido invicto, a pesar de ser el que más se mueve al momento de las transacciones con Orochimaru. Tú para lo único que sirves es para llamar la atención – Le explicó seriamente el Uchiha, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera muy ofendido.

-Hmp, no es cierto, no solo sirvo para llamar la atención ¿No recuerdas que gracias a mi sus culos han sido salvados incontables veces? ¿Es así como esta organización agradece mis esfuerzos? - Decía Deidara llorando falsamente.

-Tampoco te pongas en ese plan, ridículo – Dijo Sasori -. Siguiendo en lo que es de verdad importante, estoy cerca de nuestro objetivo.

-Ya veo, que bien por ti – Itachi dio un sorbo a su lata de cerveza, vaciandola en el acto – Recuerda que debes hacer que te presente a su hermana, si no esto no tendrá ningún sentido.

-Si ya se, no necesitas volver a repasarme el plan. Salir con la hija menor de los Hyuuga, sacarle información acerca de su familia y en especial de su madre y hermana. Acercarme también a su hermana, bla, bla, encontrar las pruebas – Repitió el pelirrojo como recitando un poema, solo que con menos gracia y más sarcasmo. Deidara no les ponía atención, estaba demasiado distraído viéndole las piernas a una camarera de larga cabellera roja.

-¿Que tanto ves Deidara? - Le preguntó Itachi.

-¿No creen que esa pelirroja de allá está como quiere? - Preguntó mientras la apuntaba con su índice. Sasori e Itachi al verla solo sonrieron de medio lado.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

_-Señor Neji, tiene una llamada en la línea 2 –_ Decía la secretaria del castaño por el intercomunicador. Neji levantó el auricular y respondió a esa llamada, mientras la secretaria entraba ahora a su oficina con unos cuantos papeles en sus manos, todos muy pesados al parecer porque al dejarlos sobre el escritorio del presidente, suspiró hondamente ya mucho más aliviada -. Veo que los has encontrado – Dijo Neji con satisfacción una vez terminó su llamada -. Bien hecho.

-Gracias señor Neji, me tomó bastante tiempo reunir todos estos informes desde hace diez años atrás, espero que le sean útiles – Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para salir de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

-A ver – Se levantó del asiento y tomó una de las tantas carpetas, algunas ya arruinadas por el paso de los años -. ¿Que sorpresa será la que guardan estos informes?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Sai, ya deja de bromear jejeje – Decía Sakura riendo divertida junto al moreno. Se llevaban tan bien que parecía mentira. Ambos estaban en un restaurante almorzando, pero en las mesas exteriores.

-No es una broma, es de verdad – Contaba él muy animado, observando la sonrisa de la pelirrosa, pero que sonrisa pensaba él.

-Eh, esperame un momento, voy al baño y ya regreso – La pelirrosa se puso de pie tomando su pequeño bolso y se dirigió al baño.

-Hoy es el día Sakura, de alguna forma creo que este día es perfecto – Murmuró Sai mientras la veía alejarse. 

Una joven rubia de ojos azules entraba al mismo lugar para ir a almorzar. Se dirigía a sentarse en una de las mesas exteriores cuando divisó a aquel moreno. Enseguida se ruborizó reconociéndolo, era el mismo chico por cual gracias a él tenía una mejor puntería.

-Es Sai... - Murmuró Ino con una sonrisa.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Que hermoso es el mar ¿No crees Naruto-kun? - Preguntó Hinata recargada en el pecho del rubio. Ambos veían al mar sentados en la arena. Naruto llevaba puesto un traje de baño y su camisa blanca totalmente desabotonada, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo. Mientras que Hinata llevaba puesto un bikini color amarillo y una pañoleta blanca amarrada a su cintura. Ambos se sentían como en unas verdaderas vacaciones y no pensaban en nada más que en ese momento.

-Ajá, está muy lindo, me están dando ganas de ir a mojarme, oye Hinata, vamos al agua – Decía muy emocionado, a lo que a Hinata le apareció una gotita en la frente. Naruto siempre, a pesar de todo seguía siendo aquel alegre e insensato, que a ella tanto le gustaba.

-Bueno – La ojiperla se puso de pie -. Pero el último en llegar es una lenta tortuga – Mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¡E-eso es trampa Hinata! - Gritó el rubio corriendo detrás de ella -. ¡Espérame!

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Sai... – Ino se acercó al moreno. Él la observó fijamente, pero sin decir nada, era como si no la reconociera -. ¿No me recuerdas? - Preguntó algo desilusionada.

-Lo siento...- Sai guardó silencio un poco más, agudizando su mirada, hasta que hizo un gesto que parecía indicar que la recordaba - ¿Ino?

-¡Si! - Respondió ella extrañamente emocionada – Que bueno que me recuerdas, quería hablarte, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi la otra vez.

-¿Eso quiere decir que has mejorado? - Sai la miró con una sonrisa, poniéndola algo nerviosa. La rubia asintió con la cabeza también sonriendo, pero en ese momento algo, o más bien alguien arruinó por completo su feliz reencuentro.

-¿Ino-cerda?

-¿Frente de marquesina?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Naruto... - Mascullaba Gaara con rabia -. Note perdonaré lo que has hecho, juro que me las vas a pagar.

-Gaara – Temari entro a su oficina. Matsuri le había contado lo que había sucedido y ella no se lo podía creer -. ¿Entonces es verdad? - Adivinó debido a la expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

-Ese maldito de Naruto se la llevó, pero ya estoy haciendo mis averiguaciones. No se saldrá con la suya – Decía apretando sus puños.

-Pero Gaara, Hinata se ha ido con él ¿Acaso crees que vale la pena buscarlos?

-Claro que si, ya te dije que no iba a perdonarlo, voy a ir a buscarlo personalmente.

-Gaara... - Murmuró preocupada.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

La joven pelirroja del bar estaba llevando unas bandejas a la barra. Su corta minifalda no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y al igual que las demás camareras robaba suspiros y hacía que a los hombres se les cayese la baba viéndola.

-¿Hasta cuando tan exhibicionista Karin? - Le habló una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Su cabello también era rojizo, pero mucho más claro. También vestía una minifalda atrevida, pero ella no se lucía tanto como su amiga -. Joder estás haciendo que todos estos cabrones calentones se te queden viendo – Y al parecer no gozaba de un excelente vocabulario.

-Déjame en paz Tayuya, a los hombres hay que hacérseles notar – Decía sonriendo despreocupada -. Me gusta sentirme bien conmigo misma.

-¿Y siendo una puta te sientes bien? - Preguntó Tayuya alzando una ceja. Karin solo la miró sonriente aún, ajustando sus anteojos.

-No soy una puta, solo disfruto mi juventud y belleza, no soy una amargada como tú – Dijo irónicamente. Tayuya no le respondió, solo se largó a reír. La verdad es que ellas eran ese tipo de amigas que se hablaban con toda la verdad y franqueza del mundo, sin importar que fuera.

-Eres una cabrona.

-Ey, ese vocabulario no es bueno para este lugar Tayuya, una dama debe comportarse – La regañó el barman, un hombre bastante robusto y de mirada seria -. El señor Orochimaru se molestará si sabe que has ahuyentado a la clientela.

-Oh, cállate maldito culo gordo.

-Pero Tayuya...-

-¡Que te calles jodido imbécil! - Gritó furiosa. El hombre solo la miró desconcertado y siguió con su anterior tarea, que era refregar tranquilamente un vaso con un pañuelo para limpiarlo.

-Perdónala Jirobou – Dijo Karin conteniendo una risotada -. Ya sabes lo cabeza dura que se pone Tayuya.

-Si, como digas – Respondió Jirobou con una gotita en su frente, siguiendo con lo suyo.

-¿Como que cabeza dura, Karin? - Espetó molesta la pelirroja con una vena marcada en su frente. Pero en ese momento dejó su rabia de lado al ver como dos chicos apuestos se acercaban a ellas, uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo, mientras un tercero levantaba una copa desde su mesa.

-Buenos día señoritas, ¿me darían el honor de saber sus nombres? - Dijo Sasori caballerosamente, dejando ruborizadas a las dos "damas".

-"Este tipo es un engreído" - Pensó para sí Deidara al verlo actuar tan arrogantemente.

Itachi, mientras sonreía y divisaba a las dos chicas, algo pasaba por su mente, una idea que de pronto surgió.

-¿Y si... usara a estas chicas? - Volvió a sonreír, pero con algo de malicia. Algo malo estaba planeando.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces aquí, Ino-cerda? - Preguntó Sakura con una enorme venita en su frente, y conteniendo el deseo de golpear a la rubia -. ¿Y sobre todo que haces hablando con MI cita?

-¿Tú cita? - Ino la miró burlonamente - ¿Acaso alguien como tú puede salir con un chico como Sai?

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? - La pelirrosa se veía más enfadada ahora.

-Exactamente eso, frente de marquesina – Entre ambas apareció un rayito, mientras se veían con odio.

-¿Por que no te largas cerdita?

El ambiente estaba tenso, y los clientes del lugar se sentían intimidados ya que las chicas emanaban una oscura aura, casi demoniaca.

-Jajajajaja.

-¿Eh? - Las dos detuvieron su pelea al oír como Sai se comenzaba a reír. Ambas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza, y no era para menos después del ridículo que habían hecho.

-¿Que es tan gracioso Sai? - Le preguntó Sakura enfadada. Ino solo se cubría la cara con ambas manos, mientras Sai terminaba de reír.

-Lo siento, es que ustedes dos son muy infantiles, y se parecen mucho – Respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Nosotras? - Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo - ¿Yo me parezco a ella? - Y se apuntaron entre sí.

-¿Lo ve? Son idénticas – Dijo Sai con una sonrisa. Ambas se enfadaron he hicieron un desprecio al moreno, quien seguía riendo, pero en menor intensidad.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

La noche ya se acercaba. Había sido un maravilloso día para Naruto y Hinata, el primer día de su amor, y después vendrían muchos más.

El sol estaba cayendo en el horizonte, mientras ambos lo observaban desde lo alto de un risco.

-Que bello es ¿Verdad? Los colores del atardecer se me hacen hermosos – Dijo Hinata, abrazada del rubio.

-Si, pero creo que son un poco triste ¿No te parece? El atardecer es el momento en que el día muere.

-Si, pero también es el único instante en el que la noche y el día pueden tocarse. Ya que ellos están condenados a verse solo cuando el sol se ponga – La ojiperla habló en un tono triste, que hizo que Naruto la abrazara fuertemente, apegándola a él -. Es algo triste...

-Si, pero al menos no somos el día y la noche – Dijo el rubio sonriendo. Hinata lo observó, viendo el reflejo del atardecer en sus ojos azules, viendo su propio reflejo. Era verdad, ellos no eran el día y la noche, por lo tanto, podrían estar juntos siempre.

-Tienes razón – Dijo ella acomodándose en su regazo – No tengo por que sentirme triste, porque siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Si.

Finalmente el sol se extinguió y la luna apareció en medio del cielo estrellado, mientras los dos jóvenes expresaban su amor con una apasionado beso, el viento parecía susurrar, y el mar golpeaba las rocas en la orilla.

-Hinata, es hora de dormir, vamos al hotel.

-Hai – Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero extrañamente Hinata se quedó paralizada al recordar que ambos se habían registrado en la misma habitación -. ¿La misma... habitación?

-¿Hinata? - Naruto pasó su mano frente al inerte rostro de la ojiperla - ¿Estás bien?

-El mismo... cuarto – Volvió a repetir antes de desmayarse, con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¡¿Hinata?! - Naruto se apresuró a atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Ya eran las diez de la noche y Neji aun seguía revisando los informes que le había traído su secretaria. Estaba sorprendido de haber encontrado tantas cifras tan altas, más o menos en las fechas que le había dicho su tío, lo que solo confirmaba los negocios de su abuelo con Akatsuki. Todos sus contactos habían sido usados por la banda para trabajar todo este tiempo desde las sombras, con razón jamás eran atrapados. Y no solo eso, había lavado de dinero incluido, eso perjudicaría enormemente a la empresa si se llegaba a saber.

-Tengo que hacer algo ¿Pero que? Si esto sigue así, nos iremos a la quiebra...

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento, preocupado. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Observó la pantalla y sonrió un poco.

-¿Bueno, Tenten?

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Sakura y Sai caminaban hacia la casa de ella. Lamentablemente no tenían trasporte hoy, el auto de Sakura estaba en reparación y el de Sai se había quedado sin gasolina y no lo había utilizado hoy.

Ella estaba aún un poco molesta por las burlas del moreno, pero más que nada por haberse encontrado a Ino, coqueteandole a Sai. De alguna forma eso le molestaba bastante ¿Es que acaso él no estaba interesado en ella? ¿Por que tenía que estar hablando con esa cerda?

-Así que conoces a Ino, jeje, fue una sorpresa para mí – Dijo de pronto Sai, haciendo que la pelirrosa se parara en seco, como estática.

-Si, fuimos compañeras en la escuela... solíamos... pelearnos por Sasuke – Esto lo dijo con un atisbo de rabia en su voz, como si se arrepintiese de lo que hizo en el pasado por el Uchiha.

-Ya veo... - La sonrisa de Sai se borró instantáneamente al oír ese nombre, y es que cada vez lo odiaba más, no podía soportar el hecho de que él hubiese hecho sufrir tanto a Sakura -. ¿Y eso ya no sucede? - Preguntó con su sonrisa falsa.

-No se a que te refieres, yo no se lo que sienta Ino, pero yo... por Sasuke – Sakura bajó su mirada, pero luego volvió a subirla, determinada -. Ya no siento nada por él.

-Eso me tranquiliza – El pelinegro dio un suspiro, haciendo que Sakura lo mirase -. Estaba celoso porque creí que aún amabas al Uchiha – Dijo sonriendo, pero esta vez en serio.

-¿Estabas... celoso? - Sakura se quedó muy sorprendida, más aun cuando lo sintió aprisionar su cintura y robarle un beso que no se negó a recibir. La verdad era que Sai besaba muy bien, era un gran chico y de seguro la haría olvidar para siempre a Sasuke, y ya lo estaba logrando.

Para Sai fue un agrado sentir que su beso fue correspondido. Como Sakura rodeaba su cuello con ambas manos y hacía más intenso el roce. Así, para ellos la noche recién comenzaba.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-¿Donde estoy? - Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos, observando el interior de la habitación. Estaba acostada en la cama, aun con las mismas ropas y tapada con una manta - ¿Naruto-kun? - Se preguntó mirando para todas partes.

-Ya despertaste, que bueno – Naruto apareció desde el baño. Se sentó en la cama mientras ella aun seguía recostada – Me diste un susto de muerte Hinata, no vuelvas a hacerlo – Dijo en tono de regaño.

-Gomen ne, Naruto-kun, pero es que... de pronto me sentí muy avergonzada.

-¿Avergonzada por que?

-Bueno pues... tú, antes ni si quiera volteabas a verme, yo sentía que nunca me verías como a una mujer. Tenía miedo de que nunca te fijaras en mi, y cuando pensé que esta noche estaríamos juntos... - Hinata hizo una pausa mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo – Yo sentí miedo, nervios y vergüenza, porque yo... yo... nunca he...

-Hinata, se lo que quieres decir, y de verdad no quiero obligarte a nada, aunque me sorprende lo que me dices – Naruto sonrió un poco – Pero también me hace feliz.

-Naruto-kun... - La ojiperla lo miró sorprendida, nunca pensó que él la entendería tan fácilmente, era como si él supiese todo lo que ella sentía solo con verla a los ojos.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó, escondiendo su cara entre el cabello azulado de Hinata que estaba esparcido sobre la cama.

-Yo quiero que estés conmigo, pero eso será cuando tú quieras.

-Yo quiero estar contigo, es solo que tengo miedo de no ser lo que tú esperas – Dijo Hinata cerrando sus ojos.

-Tú eres mucho más de lo que había soñado – Naruto se levantó un poco para verla a los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de su novia – Y te esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Pero yo ya he esperado demasiado – Dijo Hinata antes de besarlo. Naruto enseguida respondió su beso. Hinata ya no se sentía insegura, ahora estaba decidida a llegar hasta el final junto a Naruto.

Los nervios volvieron en un momento al sentir las manos del rubio recorrer su pierna e ir subiendo su vestido, pero lentamente se disiparon. Naruto también podía sentir las manos de Hinata sobre su espalda, su cabello, su pecho. Sentía como ella desabotonaba su camisa con extrema lentitud, tanta que lo estaba volviendo loco, y finalmente terminó por subir el vestido de Hinata, hasta quitárselo por completo, luego de lo cual cayeron sobre la cama llenándose de besos.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Gracias por invitarme Tenten – Decía Neji. Ambos estaban cenando en un restaurante. Ella lucía espléndida y Neji se percataba de eso.

-De nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – Dijo Tenten sonriendo.

Durante el tiempo que había pasado los dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y, aunque existía una evidente atracción física, aun no sucedía nada más.

-No sabes lo que me ha pasado, Tenten las cosas están mal.

-¿Es por tu empresa verdad? Hinata también me comentó algo, pero la verdad es un poco más cruel que eso ¿No?

-Es horrible, podría quedar arruinado gracias a los malos negocios de mi abuelo, no se que hacer.

-¿Neji Hyuuga no sabe que hacer? - Tenten lo miró sonriendo, como si no creyera lo que él decía.

-No te burles de mi Tenten, no soy un tipo tan genial como todo el mundo cree, a veces no se como resolver los problemas – Neji miró a otro lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Se que lo resolverás, y mientras esas pruebas no sean encontradas no corres peligro, además lo que pasó no ha sido tu culpa, no tienes por que sentirte así.

-Pero no quiero que todo se pierda, el trabajo de toda mi familia.

-Se que saldrás adelante – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, animando a su amigo.

Neji la observó fijamente, y también sonrió.

-Tienes razón, gracias Tenten.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-Señor Gaara... - Matsuri se dejó caer sobre su cama dando un gran suspiro al pensar en su jefe. Estaba muy preocupada por él, por lo de su novia -. La novia del señor Gaara... ojalá y no tuviera novia.

Sintió arder su rostro con estas palabras, cielos pero que tonta, no podía estar sintiendo eso por alguien que jamás la había volteado a ver, al menos no como ella quería. Su jefe Gaara usualmente era muy amable con ella, y de vez en cuando charlaban de cosas triviales, pero él siempre salía con su novia. Matsuri sentía envidia de esa dichosa novia, ella desearía estar en su lugar.

-Pero que tonta, el señor Gaara nunca se va a fijar en ti, deberías caer en cuenta, Matsuri baka – Se regañó a sí misma.

Se recostó de lado dando otro suspiro.

-Señor Gaara...

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Las luces del alba se asomaban por las ventanas del cuarto en donde habían dormido Naruto y Hinata. Ella aun seguía dormida, mientras él la observaba, con una expresión tierna en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla.

-Hinata... eres tan linda – Decía con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun... - Murmuró la ojiperla mientras se daba una vuelta en la cama, lo que la hizo despertar. Al ver a Naruto a su lado, recordó toda la noche anterior, sus besos, sus caricias...

Su rostro ardía otra vez, pero estaba tan feliz que no le importó.

-Que bueno que ya despertaras, pensé que te ibas a quedar a dormir para siempre.

-¿Por que dices eso? - Preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno pues, porque es tardísimo y tú siempre te levantas tempranísimo, aunque comprendo que tuvieses sueño – Dijo el rubio con una risita pícara. Hinata se sonrojó violentamente y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¡N-Naruto!

-Jejeje no te enojes – Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, luego se levantó de la cama – Bien, es hora de levantarse, es tarde y el día está precioso.

-Es verdad – Lo secundó Hinata.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

-No se que hago aquí, rayos – Decía Sasuke. Estaba parado afuera de la casa fumando un cigarrillo. Miraba hacia su casa esperando a verla salir.

En ese momento Sakura salió de su casa junto a Sai, mientras ambos se besaban. Sasuke no lo podía creer, Sakura y Sai saliendo juntos de la casa de ella, era obvio lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se sintió mal, no podía negarlo, le dolió ver a Sakura y a Sai así, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para hacer alguna cosa, por lo que solo arrojó el cigarrillo y se alejó de ahí.

-Oye Sai... ¿No te sientes como observado? - Preguntó guindad del cuello del moreno.

-No, mmm bueno tal vez sí.

-¿Eh?

-Me estás observando en este momento ¿No? - A Sakura la apareció un gotita en la frente.

-No me refería a eso, torpe.

-Bueno, también me sentí observado toda la noche, no sabía que preferías hacerlo con la luz prendida – Dijo con su sonrisita, cosa que avergonzó de sobremanera a Sakura.

-¡Sai! No es cierto, fuiste tú el que encendió la luz.

-Jejeje, bueno eso no importa, es hora de irnos.

-Si, pero por favor no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo o te golpearé – Decía la pelirrosa muy sonrojada. Sai solo sonrió y asintió.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Hanabi se encontraba ya a las afueras de la universidad, era día sábado pero debía hace unos deberes pendientes. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y se puso a ojear unos pesados libros de medicina.

-¿Que ves? - De pronto escuchó una voz detrás y se volteó enseguida.

-Kei-san – Hanabi al verlo esbozó enseguida una sonrisa. "Kei" también le sonrió –. Etto, estaba terminando unos deberes pendientes.

-¿En sábado? Vaya que eres estudiosa.

-No es para tanto – Decía riendo nerviosa.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte – Sonriéndole -. Claro, solo si tú quieres.

-Claro – Respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Que fácil está resultando este juego, la muñeca pronto caerá" - Pensaba Sasori.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Itachi estaba en el bar de Orochimaru, hablando con el mismo dueño, parecía que trataba de convencerlo de alguna cosa.

-Vamos Orochimaru, solo será por un tiempo.

-No puedo prestarte a mis empleadas para satisfacer tus necesidades Itachi – Respondió el hombre cortante.

-No es para eso, es para algo mucho mejor, pero no puedo contarte ahora, solo te digo que nos va a sacar de muchos problemas.

-Bueno... solo te preso a Karin, aunque es una de las mejores, por lo mismo creo que le sacarás buen provecho, pero debes devolverla.

-Claro.

-Hablan de ella como si fuese mercancía – Dijo un tipo de lentes y cabello blanquecino que se acercó a ellos.

-Eso son todos para mí, Kabuto – Dijo Orochimaru riendo de forma oscura -. Solo son mercancía, cuando ya no sirven me deshago de ellos, y lo mismo haré con Akatsuki – Al decir esto miró a Itachi, el cual sonrió

-Claro, claro – Levantó las manos como rindiéndose -. No vamos a dejar de serte útiles, ya verás.

***· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·***

Naruto y Hinata estaban saliendo del hotel, iban por la recepción, cuando se encontraron con alguien que no esperaban.

-Hasta que se aparecen – Dijo con una mirada fría que jamás habían visto en él, hasta les llegaron a dar escalofríos.

-G-Gaara – Dijo Naruto.

-Gaara-kun...

-Al fin los encuentro, la verdad es que no me costó demasiado, eres muy obvio Naruto – Gaara mostraba tanta rabia en su mirada, que no podía contenerse -. Eres un maldito traidor.

-No Gaara, no entiendes, Hinata y yo nos queremos – Trataba de explicar el rubio, pero Gaara estaba cegado por la ira.

-¡Cállate! - Gritó -. ¿Te hacías llamar mi amigo? ¿Robándome a mi novia? ¿Que clase de amigo eres eh?

-Gaara calmate – Naruto se acercó a él, pero Gaara lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Naruto-kun! - Gritó Hinata yendo hacia él.

-Estoy bien Hinata – Naruto se limpió la sangre del labio, viendo fijamente a Gaara. El pelirrojo no había tenido suficiente, necesitaba descargar su rabia, estaba demasiado dolido por todo eso, pero más que nada porque Hinata había decidido irse con Naruto, eso era lo peor que le habían hecho.

-Ambos... son unos traidores – Decía empuñando sus manos.

-Gaara-kun, por favor – Hinata se puso de pie y se acercó a él, lentamente. La gente que estaba al rededor veía el hecho un tanto asustados, pero no se entrometían -. Gaara-kun por favor perdóname, se que he hecho todo mal – Se acercó más a él, hasta quedar frente a frente -. Yo no quería lastimarte, lo siento mucho.

La ojiperla lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Naruto se puso de `pie observando la escena.

-Hinata... perdoname tú, por no poder hacer que me ames – Gaara también la abrazó, la rabia ya había pasado, ya no podía estar enojado con ella porque simplemente la amaba -. Yo tampoco quería esto.

-Gaara... - Naruto se sintió culpable, en esos momentos él era el malo de la película, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, deseaba más que nada estar con Hinata.

-Perdón Gaara-kun – Volvió a repetir la ojiperla.

Continuara...

Avance:

Gaara ha perdonado a Naruto y a Hinata, pero su corazón sigue herido, lo que lo llevará a buscar un reemplazo de Hinata y hará todo mal. Hinata y Naruto pasan unos días más en el país de las olas y regresan, se enfrentan al caso del tráfico de órganos, el dolor de cabeza de Sakura. Sakura y Sai han entablado una relación y es cuando Sasuke finalmente se da cuenta de lo que siente, pero alguien más aparece en su vida.

Próximo capitulo: Infiltración. 

**Bueno, como dije antes si tienen alguna duda solo pregunten. Gracias a todos por leer este fic y estar atentos siempre a cuando subo la conti. He estado muy inspirada con este fic, a por cierto si hay algo que no entendieron todo siempre lo voy explicando en los siguientes capítulos, como por ejemplo el famoso plan de Akatsuki, que les debe haber quedado más o menos claro.**

**PD: En este fic no existe Pein como tal, es decir, existen Nagato y Yahiko, pero por separado ¿Me explico? Por eso en el capi anterior Itachi se refería a él como Nagato.**

**Bueno, ahora me voy, una vez más gracias.**

**¡Bye! **


	12. Infiltración

**¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Por fin un nuevo capitulo, perdón por el retraso pero he estado ocupada en mi última semana de escuela. Estoy feliz y triste porque salgo el martes, y bueno, ya no volveré jamás, es triste después de haber estado casi toda mi vida allí, pero bueno, algún día tenía que acabar ¿No? Además la escuela es una lata.**

**Bueno, no los aburro más con mi vida y aquí les dejo la conti, espero la disfruten ^^**

**Capitulo 12: Infiltración. **

Gaara iba en el avión de regreso a Suna. Estaba mal y no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que había luchado por Hinata y había perdido rotundamente. Se sentía frustrado, herido, pero también, de alguna forma, se sentía feliz por ellos.

-Supongo que no soy tan egoísta del todo – Se dijo con una sonrisa, recostándose en el asiento del avión.

* * *

Sasuke estaba su oficina, furioso, dolido. No podía creer que a fin de cuentas Sakura se hubiese quedado con ese papanatas de Sai, que lo hubiera despreciado como lo hizo. Y pensar que él de verdad sentía algo por ella.

-Mierda, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan orgulloso? Todo esto fue mi culpa... - Se dijo enfadado consigo mismo.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, las cosas se veían tensas en la oficina entre Sasuke y Sai. La verdad era que los dos se tenían resentimiento el uno al otro, apenas se podían ver.

Mientras la amistad de Neji y Tenten iba cada vez en aumento.

Naruto y Hinata se pasaron todos esos días juntos, felices y sin culpas al haber sido perdonados por Gaara. Ya habían decidido regresar para ocuparse de su trabajo y sus cosas, después de todo la vida no eran solo vacaciones, además que esas habían sido muy precipitadas.

Mientras en Akatsuki las cosas iban tal y como las habían planeado, era increíble que aquella organización siempre se saliera con la suya.

El nuevo plan de Itachi pronto iba a ponerse en marcha, y hasta había maravillado a sus jefes.

Así llegó un iluminado día lunes.

* * *

-Vaya, Konoha me parece muy aburrida después de haber estado tantos días frente al mar – Decía Naruto saliendo del aeropuerto con una maleta a cada lado, una de él y la otra de Hinata.

-¿Si verdad? La playa es mucho más emocionante – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ajá – Asintió el rubio con la cabeza –. Me alegra que pienses así.

-Bueno, por ahora vayamos a dejar todo esto en nuestros departamentos, ya nos hemos tomado muchos días libres y de seguro Sasuke nos necesita, Tenten me contó que ha estado con un humor de perros estos días.

-¿A si? ¿Por que crees que sea eso? - Le preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Creo que porque Sakura y Sai están saliendo juntos.

-¿Eh? Pero que idiota es Sasuke, se tardó tanto en reaccionar que... - Naruto se quedó callado, sintiéndose identificado con sus palabras -. Será mejor que yo no opine sobre esto.

Hinata solo rió divertida ante su comentario.

* * *

Sai llegaba montado en una motocicleta negra a la comisaría. Había decidido cambiar de trasporte ya que se sentía más cómodo con algo más pequeño. Al estacionarse notó el auto de su novia e inmediatamente se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, de seguro tenían otro caso en común.

Entró al lugar saludando a todos alegremente, pero se detuvo al ver al Uchiha.

-Vaya ¿A mi no me saludas, Sai?

-No tengo por que saludar a sujetos como tú – Respondió cortante.

-Cuidado, podrías salir de aquí en un segundo si me da la gana – Sonrió Sasuke arrogante.

-No te tengo miedo, Uchiha.

El ambiente estaba terriblemente tenso, las miradas de los dos peli negros eran como para matarse entre ellos. Pero todo eso se vio interrumpido al aparecer Sakura.

-Ah, Sai ya llegaste – Se le acercó dándole un beso rápido – Ven, tenemos que ir al laboratorio para observar unas pistas ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro Sakura – Sai se fue junto con la pelirrosa, que ignoró totalmente a Sasuke. Sin embrago ninguno de los dos dejó de verse con odio hasta que Sai y Sakura desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Maldito – Masculló Sasuke fastidiado, pero enseguida se sorprendió al ver entrar a Naruto y a Hinata.

-¡Hola Sasuke! - Saludó el rubio alegremente.

* * *

Lugar: Sunagakure, brigada de homicidios.

Matsuri dejó una taza de café sobre el escritorio de su jefe. Desde que había roto con su novia ya no era el mismo, se le podía ver triste siempre, no ponía el mismo entusiasmo en su trabajo, había cambiado muchísimo y eso la preocupaba terriblemente. Aferró la bandeja en donde había traído el café contra su pecho, viéndolo fijamente.

-Gracias, pero no te hubieras molestado – Dijo él, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-No es nada señor Gaara, es un placer para mi poder atenderlo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Gaara la quedó mirando fijamente, observando su sonrisa, vaya que era una chica alegre, siempre le estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno... ¿Matsuri estás saliendo con alguien?

-¿Eh? - La castaña se sonrojó con la pregunta y parpadeó como cien veces, creyendo que estaba alucinando seriamente. Si, de seguro eran las pastillas para dormir, aunque en las indicaciones no decía nada acerca de alucinaciones, y si no era eso entonces solo podía ser cierto -. ¿P-por que me pregunta eso señor?

-Bueno... porque si no tienes nada que hacer me gustaría invitarte a cenar, claro, eso si no tienes novio.

-¡N-no tengo novio! - Respondió Matsuri casi de forma mecánica, como si fuese un robot. Gaara sonrió, aun seguía dolido por lo de Hinata, pero no tenía nada de malo invitar a salir a una amiga ¿No lo tenía o si?

-¿Eso es un sí?

-C-claro señor, con mucho gusto.

* * *

Lugar: Konoha, brigada de homicidios.

Todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio, observando las fotografías más recientes del caso de tráfico de órganos, a la que también habían llamado Jack el destripador, ya que los casos se parecían bastante a los del mítico asesino.

-Vaya, es... asqueroso – Dijo el rubio observando las fotografías en la pantalla.

-Si, bueno, este caso me tiene un poco... harta, la verdad es que me frustra no poder resolverlo – Sakura suspiró –. No tengo ni una sola pista, ni si quiera los informes me dicen algo.

Hinata, que desde hace un rato había estado revisando los informes, de pronto se mostró inquieta. Observaba las fichas de las víctimas, quince en total desde que todo había comenzado hace unos dos meses.

-Esto... creo que he encontrado algo – Dijo de pronto llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Que sucede Hinata? - Le preguntó Sasuke acercándose, sin dejar de hacer mala cara ante Sai -. ¿Que has encontrado?

-Bueno... no se si sea importante o no, pero ciertamente me ha inquietado – La joven le enseñó su duda al azabache, que al verla abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Sakura los miraba expectante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Naruto le arrebató la carpeta a Sasuke de las manos lo que hizo que se le marcara una venita en la frente.

-¡Dejame ver teme! - Gritó –. Oh... - También se sorprendió al darse cuenta de algo – Esto es...

* * *

Hanabi se encontraba pasando en limpio algunos apuntes para la siguiente clase. Su amiga estaba junto a ella.

En eso una botella de refresco apareció frente a sus ojos aperlados y levantó su vista para toparse con los ojos negros de ese chico que le gustaba tanto.

-Debes estar sedienta – Dijo él.

-Hola Kei-san – Dijo con una sonrisa -. La verdad es que si, parece que adivinas mis pensamientos.

-Eh, Hanabi yo voy al baño – Dijo su amiga poniéndose de pie para dejarlos solos. Sonreía pícaramente. Hanabi se puso muy nerviosa.

-Espera, Tsuki – Trató de llamarla pero ella ya se había ido.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta estar a solas conmigo? - Preguntó Kei (Cuando esté con Hanabi lo llamaré Kei, para no enredarme, pero todos sabemos que es Sasori ^^) Sentándose a su lado.

-No es eso... es que me pones un poco nerviosa.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras ella asentía tímidamente.

* * *

-¿Que es? - Preguntó Sakura perdiendo los estribos -. ¿Acaso no van a decirme?

-¿Como se me pudo pasar algo así por alto? - Se preguntó Sasuke - "Definitivamente lo que está pasando con Sakura me ha afectado" - Pensó para sí.

-Sakura-chan, dices que no hay ninguna relación entre las víctimas – Dijo Naruto en actitud seria, que cuando se ponía así era porque estaba hablando de algo de verdad importante.

-Así es, ni se conocían, vivían en zonas muy separadas, no eran familiares tampoco, no hay nada que los una – Explicó Sakura sus razonamientos.

-En eso te equivocas – Habló Hinata por fin -. Naruto y Sasuke también se han dado cuenta, pero según las fichas, todas las víctimas se atendieron en el hospital general de Konoha al rededor de una o dos semanas antes de su muerte, por alguna enfermedad transitoria o estacionaria.

-¿Que? - Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo. Le arrebató la carpeta al rubio de las manos y comprobó que era cierto. La verdad ella también lo había notado pero no le pareció nada sospechoso tomando en cuenta que sólo se trataba de enfermedades sin importancia como resfriados, alergias y esas cosas – Eso quiere decir...

-Que debemos ir a ese hospital – Completó Sai rápidamente, por primera vez dejando de lado su odio por el Uchiha para ponerse serio con el caso.

-Seguramente nuestro Jack se encuentre ahí – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro -. Vaya, hace tiempo que no me divertía.

* * *

Karin se encontraba hablando con Itachi, ambos sentados en una mesa del bar. Ella parecía un poco escéptica y lo miraba como dudando de algo.

-¿Estás seguro que algo como eso funcionará?

-Claro, tú solo confía en mi – Le dijo Itachi sonriendo. Ella bebió de un vaso que estaba a su lado.

-No lo se, no quiero meterme en algo ilegal – Dijo ella.

-No pasará nada, mi hermano puede ser muy hábil como policía, pero para sus relaciones personales es un desastre, lo se porque lo he estado vigilando todo este tiempo.

-Eres un poco raro ¿Sabes? Si odias tanto a tu hermano menor ¿Por que lo vigilas como si lo quisieras? - Preguntó Karin notando como Itachi se enfadaba con la pregunta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo me interesa que me ayudes con esto – Respondió él desviando la mirada molesto.

-Como quieras – Karin cerró los ojos, ajustando sus anteojos -. Solo debo hacerme pasar por una triste mujer que a perdido a un familiar en un asesinato ¿Correcto? - Vio como el azabache asentía -. Entonces será muy fácil, descuida.

La pelirroja se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra. A esas horas el lugar aun no estaba en funcionamiento, por lo que se encontraba casi vacío, nada más estaban los empleados.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en la entrada del hospital general de Konoha. A su lado estaban Hinata y Sai. Los tres se miraron y luego asintieron.

El rubio se dirigió a la recepcionista mostrándola su placa.

-Detective Naruto Uzumaki – Se presentó -. ¿Puedo hablar con la directora del hospital?

-E-enseguida señor – Respondió la mujer, la cual palideció al ver la placa de policía. Temió que algo malo pudiese estar pasando -. Directora Tsunade, la necesitan urgente en recepción – Se oyó por el alto parlante.

-¿Tsunade? - Se preguntó Hinata, como recordando algo.

* * *

Sasuke se había quedado en el laboratorio revisando las fotografías. Estaba bastante malhumorado después de todo, y no era para menos.

Sakura entró y al verlo solo una punzada la hizo detenerse.

-¿Te sucede algo? - Preguntó Sasuke sin quitar su vista de los informes.

-No ¿A que te refieres? Solo venía por unas cuantas cosas y ya me voy – Dijo ella pasándolo de largo. Sasuke dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la tomó del brazo bruscamente, haciéndola dar la vuelta.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Sakura... - Sasuke se quedó callado, perdido en sus ojos. Ella también guardó silencio, observando la oscuridad de sus ojos, aquellos ojos que no demostraban otra cosa que no fuese rabia -. ¿Sakura por que?

-¿Por que qué? - Preguntó ella, totalmente confundida, observando como esos ojos llenos de furia se volvían tristes -. ¿De que me estás hablando, Sasuke?

-Sakura, yo te... - En ese momento fueron interrumpidos, cuando alguien tocó la puerta del lugar y entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Disculpe Uchiha-san – Dijo el agente Lee.

-¿Que sucede? - Sasuke se alejó de Sakura, dándole la espalda, y dejándola muy confundida.

-Se trata de un caso, alguien ha sido asesinado.

-Voy enseguida.

Sakura suspiró, aun confundida por lo que acababa de pasar ¿Que iba a decirle Sasuke en ese momento?

* * *

Neji estaba sacando cuentas nuevamente, durante todo este tiempo había estado más que nunca preocupado de arreglar todo ese embrollo que había en la empresa. Demasiadas cosas ilegales, que de seguro dejarían a más de alguno tras las rejas.

-Será mejor que me tome un descanso de todo esto... - Al ponerse de pie, algo le vino a la cabeza -. Las pruebas de mi tía... ¿Y si hablo con Hinata?

* * *

Los tres oficiales y la directora del hospital estaban reunidos en una sala, lejos de toda interrupción.

-¿Que los trae por aquí oficiales? - Preguntó la mujer rubia.

-Ah, ya recuerdo – Dijo Hinata -. Es usted la doctora que atendió a mi amiga Tenten.

-Claro – Tsunade la miró -. Es usted la oficial que venía acompañada de un joven pelirrojo muy guapo – Naruto carraspeó al sentirse molesto por lo que había oído. A Hinata la apareció una gotita en la frente y Sai no dijo nada.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso – Interrumpió el rubio -. Estamos investigando una serie de asesinatos ocurridos recientemente en la ciudad, el asesino siempre arrebata un órgano de su víctima, por lo que dedujimos que se trataba de tráfico de órganos.

-Oh si he oído mucho de ello en las noticias – Recordó la doctora -. ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-La verdad no es con usted, sino más bien con este hospital – Dijo Sai -. Tras haber estudiado los informes y los perfiles de cada víctima, la única conexión que se pudo hacer entre ellos es este lugar. Todos ellos murieron una o dos semanas después de haberse atendido aquí por enfermedades sin mayor importancia, y no sólo eso, dedujimos que el asesino debe tener algún tipo de experiencia médica debido a sus cortes tan precisos.

-Ya veo...

-¿Tiene algún registro de los pacientes? - Preguntó Hinata -. Nos gustaría revisarlos y confirmar unas cuantas sospechas.

-Claro, vamos enseguida – Todos se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a seguir a Tsunade.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en el lugar del crimen, había resultado un incendio en una tienda de joyas, en el cual una persona había resultado muerta. Después del peritaje fue confirmado que el siniestro había sido provocado y no accidental.

-Otro caso sin un asesino o un sospechoso – Sasuke bufó ante este comentario, últimamente estaba demasiado estresado como para ahora tuviera otro caso sin resolver.

-No hemos encontrado nada más que sea sospechoso, señor – Dijo Lee.

-Bien.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, para irse del lugar, pero al llegar junto a él vio como otro auto se detenía junto al suyo. Una mujer pelirroja se bajó de él. Sasuke la observó, vestía una corta falda de ejecutiva, muy apegada a su cuerpo, tenía piernas largas y bien formadas, y su figura bien contorneada.

-Disculpe ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? - Preguntó rápidamente ella. Sasuke se tardó en responder, debido a que estaba viéndola fijamente.

-¿Quien es usted? - Preguntó, sin responderle a ella primero.

-Mi nombre es Karin, soy la hermana del dueño, me dijeron que había habido un incendio y vine a ver ¿Como está mi hermano? - Preguntó. Sasuke bajó la cabeza, con expresión de resignación. La pelirroja pareció entender el gesto y también bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento – Dijo Sasuke casi en un susurro.

Por supuesto que Karin sabía que todo eso había sido un teatro muy bien armado por Itachi, para que ella pudiera presentarse ante Sasuke sin que fuese sospechoso, pero jamás se imaginó que él fuese un hombre tan bien parecido.

-"Creo que va a gustarme este nuevo trabajo" - Pensó con una sonrisa para sí misma, sin que nadie notara lo feliz que se encontraba.

* * *

Lugar: Sunagakure, afuera de la oficina de la brigada de homicidios.

-Bueno, ¿A donde quieres ir? - Preguntó Gaara a la castaña. Ya estaba cayendo el sol en el horizonte, por lo que el cielo era rojizo.

-A donde usted quiera – Respondió ella un tanto sonrojada. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta que me trates de usted, y menos cuando ya no estamos en el trabajo.

-Perdóneme, d-digo, perdóname.

-Así está mejor – Gaara le sonrió -. Bueno, vamos.

-Si – Matsuri también sonrió, creyendo que estaba en un sueño.

* * *

Lugar: Konoha.

Naruto y Hinata ya se había despedido de Sai, y estaban llegando a su edificio. Lo que habían encontrado en el hospital no había sido la gran cosa, los pacientes no habían sido atendidos por un mismo médico, lo que resultaba en que fuera imposible culpar a una persona. Esperaban poder atar algunos cabos sueltos después de descansar un poco en sus casas.

-Hoy fue un día muy pesado ¿No crees Hinata? - Preguntó el rubio, mientras la abrazaba.

-Así es, lo bueno de todo esto es que por fin estoy contigo – Ella soltó una pequeña risita, que también contagió a Naruto. El rubio la tomó del mentón para hacer que lo mirase directamente a los ojos, y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Te amo – Dijo él al separarse, y luego la volvió a besar.

-Naruto, Hinata-san...

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como Ayumi los observaba. Estaba parada frente a ellos, con el rostro triste.

-A-Ayumi... - Articuló Naruto sorprendido. Observó como la joven de larga cabellera castaña bajaba la mirada, pero segundos después la volvía a subir mostrando una tierna sonrisa con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que bueno que han regresado...

* * *

-¿Quieres decir que no pudieron averiguar nada? - Preguntó Sakura la cual estaba sentada a la mesa en el departamento de su novio Sai, quien servía un poco de refresco y luego se sentaba junto a ella.

-No, lamentablemente no sacamos nada con ir a ese lugar, no había forma de inculpar a una sola persona, lo peor es que el asesino siempre se lleva consigo el arma homicida – Respondió Sai.

-Si, por eso tampoco hemos podido identificar sus huellas – Sakura dio un sorbo al refresco, y luego emitió un largo suspiro -. Juro que este caso me tiene harta, pero no descansaré hasta verlo terminado y ver al culpable tras las rejas – Decía con mirada determinada.

-Eso es algo que me gusta de ti, siempre que te propones algo llegas hasta el final – Le dijo Sai viéndola fijamente, lo que la hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Bueno, supongo que algo bueno tenías que haber visto en mi ¿No? - Bromeó Sakura con una risita, pero de pronto se sorprendió al ver como Sai de un jalón la levantaba de la silla y la apegaba a su pecho para besarla -. "Sai..." - Pensó sorprendida.

Sai la siguió besando mientras la llevaba hacia el cuarto de él, dejando la puerta abierta al pasar y lanzándose con ella a la cama.

Sakura cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, pero al hacerlo la imagen de los ojos de Sasuke apareció en su mente, esos ojos tristes, y las palabras que se apagaron al momento de ser interrumpidos. ¿Que iba a decirle? No se dejaba de atormentar, su menta estaba totalmente en otra parte.

-¿Sakura que pasa? - Le preguntó Sai notando su poca concentración -. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-N-no, nada que ver Sai, es solo... que me encuentro muy cansada y quisiera que me lleves a mi casa – Dijo ella mirando a un lado. Sai se sentó sobre la cama a un lado de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

-Si, gracias – La pelirrosa se levantó y dándole un fugaz beso al pelinegro salió de la habitación. Él se quedó ahí por un momento, pensativo ¿De verdad estaría bien Sakura? Más bien parecía estar pensando en algo más, o alguien más.

* * *

-Ayumi-san... - Hinata al verla se sintió un tanto incómoda, recordando que ella había venido a "robarle" a Naruto, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-Por favor Hinata-san, no me mires con esa cara – Pidió la castaña con una sonrisa, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta -. No he venido a quitarte a Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto la observó con una gotita en su frente.

-Sólo venía a traerles esto – Dijo alzando su mano empuñada y abriéndola para mostrar en su palma el prendedor de rosa que Naruto le había regalado años atrás. Naruto la observó sorprendido y Hinata sin comprender, pues ella no entendía de que se trataba eso -. Vengo a despedirme, mañana temprano regreso a Inglaterra.

-Ayumi... tú... - Articuló el rubio entre sorprendido y triste. Ayumi se acercó a Hinata y tomando una de sus manos le entregó aquel prendedor tan preciado para ella, mientras le sonreía amablemente.

-Esto significa mucho para mi – Dijo mientras cerraba la mano de la ojiperla -. Es una promesa que Naruto y yo hicimos hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora la promesa será entre ustedes. Por favor cuidalo mucho y no lo hagas sufrir como yo, sé que ustedes serán muy felices.

-Ayumi-san... - Hinata le dirigió otra mirada confundida, tratando de entender sus sentimientos, y de alguna forma parecía comprenderlo, sabía lo difícil que tenía que ser para Ayumi el renunciar al hombre que amaba, y además confiárselo a ella, por eso no iba a defraudarla -. De acuerdo, como tú digas – Respondió Hinata sonriendo.

Ayumi se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó a modo de despedida – Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto. Tendrán que invitarme a la boda.

El rubio sonrió mientras la ojiperla se ponía muy nerviosa al oír la palabra boda, pero supo sobreponerse.

-Nos vemos Ayumi, cuidate mucho y te deseo mucha suerte, espero que encuentres a alguien y seas muy feliz – Le dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa. Ayumi sonrió de forma muy animada, rompiendo al ambiente un poco triste que había.

-¡Lo haré ya lo verás! - Levantó su dedo pulgar mostrando una sonrisa – Hinata-san, si lo pierdes no dudes en que yo vendré por él.

-¡¿Eh?! - Se quejó la ojiperla, tomando a Naruto del brazo. Ayumi solo estalló de risa y a los segundos después Naruto y Hinata también.

* * *

Hanabi se encontraba en su cuarto, a punto de irse a dormir, pero por más que intentaba le era imposible conciliar el sueño recordando un hecho de esta tarde en la universidad, cuando su amiga la había dejado sola junto a Kei.

_-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta estar a solas conmigo? - Preguntó Kei sentándose a su lado._

_-No es eso... es que me pones un poco nerviosa._

_-¿Te pongo nerviosa? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras ella asentía tímidamente._

_-S-si, es decir, no, quiero decir, ay rayos ya me hice un lío – Admitió Hanabi avergonzada por su infantil comportamiento. Quedó más impresionada y sonrojada cuando Kei la tomó del mentón sólo para hacer que lo mirara fijamente, encontrando su mirada oscura, en esos ojos afilados. Se quedó así, mirándolo, totalmente ruborizada, pero perdida a la vez en sus ojos._

_-Eres tan tierna, Hanabi-chan. Igual que una dulce muñequita – Y sin decir ya nada más la besó. Hanabi se quedó paralizada y es que muy pocas veces había besado a un chico y eso en verdad le daba muchísima vergüenza, pero le gustaba mucho aquel contacto de labios._

_-_Kei-san – Suspiró su nombre, luego abrazó la almohada entre risitas, estaba realmente feliz.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en el cuarto de éste, ambos sentados sobre la cama del rubio mientras hablaban. Hinata observaba aquel prendedor en su mano mientras Naruto terminaba de relatar la historia.

-Ya veo – Dijo ella una vez terminó de hablar Naruto -. Supongo que ambos debieron sufrir mucho con eso ¿No es cierto? Seguramente amaste mucho a Ayumi-san – Hinata bajó su mirada, pero la volvió a levantar al sentir los brazos de su amado al rededor de su cuerpo.

-Así es, yo la amaba, pero eso es parte del pasado, porque ahora la única mujer de mi vida eres tú, y siempre vas a serlo no importa lo que pase.

Hinata sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano del rubio que estaba por sobre su pecho, casi a la altura de sus hombros. Volteó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente y lo besó en los labios con ternura.

-Nunca imaginé que al fin llegaría este día, el día que tú me dijeras que soy la única para ti. Soy muy feliz Naruto-kun.

-Yo también lo soy – Naruto sonrió de la forma en que sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Nunca pensé que Ayumi-san fuese tan buena gente, ella en verdad te ama y por eso ha renunciado a ti – La ojiperla volvió a observar aquel prendedor de rosa, el cual ahora era la promesa de amor entre ella y Naruto.

-Ella es una buena chica, estoy seguro de que será muy feliz, pero ya basta de hablar de ella – Naruto rápidamente posó sus labios sobre los de Hinata, brindándole un apasionado pero romántico beso -. Ahora solo quiero estar contigo – Le susurró en la comisura de los labios.

-Pero mañana hay que trabajar – Le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Haremos el intento de despertar temprano – El rubio volvió a besarla, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de su chica, llenándola de besos y caricias cada vez más intensos.

* * *

Lugar: Sunagakure, al día siguiente.

Matsuri acababa de despertar, había tenido una cena maravillosa con el chico de sus sueños, el cual hace solo una semana había roto su compromiso. Al pensar en eso la sonrisa con la que se había levantado se borró instantáneamente ¿Como podía estar pensando en tener algo con él cuando lo de su novia estaba tan reciente? Seguramente él estuviera buscando consuelo, pero no de ese tipo, sino el de una amiga, alguien que lo escuchara y no alguien que tratara de enredarse con él.

-Pero que tonta soy, tonta, tonta – Suspiró -. Seguramente el señor Gaara aun se encuentre mal, y yo pensando en que se fije en mi.

La castaña salió de su cuarto hacia el baño para comenzar a alistarse e irse a su trabajo.

* * *

Gaara estaba en su habitación terminando de ducharse. Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo y la otra más pequeña secando su cabello rojizo, directo hacia su habitación, la cual era de un estilo muy refinado. Por su cuerpo aun resbalaban finas gotas de agua. Recordaba la noche anterior, la verdad era que la había pasado bastante bien con Matsuri, era alguien muy alegre y divertida, muy centrada en cuanto a sus convicciones, pero para él nadie era como Hinata.

-Supongo que no es tan fácil olvidarse de alguien de quien has estado enamorado durante años – Se sentó sobre la cama, aun sin vestirse, y luego se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la misma. Una imagen de Matsuri pasó por su cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa -. ¿Por que no?

* * *

Sasuke estaba en la sala donde normalmente hacían los interrogatorios a los sospechosos y a los familiares y conocidos de las víctimas. Sobre el caso de ayer no tenían ni una pista, y lo poco que pudieron averiguar sobre el difunto no era la gran cosa. De hecho Sasuke esperaba reunir más información hablando con su hermana.

La puerta de la oficina sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no eran ni sobre Sakura, ni sobre su hermano. Estaba concentrado en el caso, no quería distraerse con nada más.

-Pase – Indicó serio. Al abrirse la puerta estaba Tenten del otro lado.

-Ha llegado la señorita – Informó la agente.

-Hazla pasar – Ordenó el comisario. Al instante la joven pelirrosa entró. Vestía de una forma un tanto sugerente por lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar desviar por un momento su atención, era hombre después de todo.

-Buenos días señor Uchiha – Saludó ella pareciendo muy afectada por lo sucedido - "Tengo que actuar bien, vamos Karin yo se que puedes"

-Buenos días señorita Karin – Respondió el azabache – La he llamado para hablar de su hermano, dígame usted ¿Tenía él alguna clase de enemigo o alguien con quien no se llevara bien del todo?

-La verdad es que no lo se, él y yo no nos veíamos desde hace bastante, lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar de Tokio hace solo unas semanas, así que no sabría contestarle.

Los dos estuvieron hablando durante un rato acerca del incidente, tratando de buscar sospechosos.

* * *

Mientras en Akatsuki, Itachi celebraba con una copa de vino junto a otro miembro de la pandilla. Un tipo de apariencia bastante semejante a la de un tiburón.

-Entonces al final resultó tu plan ¿Verdad Itachi? - Preguntó el extraño sujeto.

-Así es, Karin es una excelente actriz, aunque recién se acaban de conocer, hay que esperar un poco más para celebrar, Kisame – Respondió Itachi bastante seco, no demostraba demasiadas expresiones en su rostro.

-¿Y quien ha sido el pobre muerto?

-Un tipo que saqué de un hospital de locos, no tenía familiares así que fue fácil inventarle una vida falsa, no podrán descubrir nada más sobre él.

-Cielos, tanto drama por unos papeles. Sasori también se está jugando una buena carta.

-No son unos simples papeles – Dijo Itachi con la voz cargada, como si estuviese enfadado pero no así demostrándolo con su rostro -. Son unas pruebas importantes, y necesito hallarlas antes que el líder. De entre todos los miembros tú eres el único que conoce mis verdaderos objetivos.

-Lo se, lo se, supongo que si son importantes los papeles – Respondió pragmático Kisame, mientras bebía un poco más de su copa, a pesar de que era muy temprano para beber alcohol.

* * *

El timbre del departamento de Naruto no paraba de sonar, una y otra vez, de forma más insistente cada vez.

-¿Que demonios es ese ruido? - Preguntó el rubio cubriéndose los oídos con la almohada.

-Creo que es el timbre, ve a ver quien es – Le respondió Hinata que estaba recostada junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul.

-No, yo tengo mucho sueño – Dijo bostezando -. Recuerda que no dormimos demasiado – El timbre volvió a sonar, y su insistente sonido era tan perturbador que Hinata se sentó en la cama dispuesta a ir a abrir, sólo que tenía un problema y ese era que no encontraba toda su ropa. Su sostén no estaba por ninguna parte y tampoco su blusa, sólo logró hallar sus bragas y para arriba se puso una camisa de Naruto, después de todo eso era mejor que nada.

-Es increíble, quien quiera que sea parece que no se irá hasta que abran la puerta – Dijo el rubio volviéndose a cubrir los oídos, pues el timbre aun no dejaba de sonar.

-Iré a ver quien es – Hinata se levantó y salió de la habitación. Se acercó a la puerta y al ver por la mirilla pudo notar a una extraña mujer de larga cabellera roja -. ¿Una mujer? - Se preguntó extrañada, luego frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose celosa, Ayumi acababa de irse ¿Y que era esto? ¿Acaso otra ex-novia?

* * *

Sakura llegó a la comisaría para enterarse de los detalles del nuevo caso. Al llegar todos la saludaron normalmente como era su costumbre. No había podido dormir bien pensando en lo que le había intentado decir Sasuke, se sentía una tonta, se suponía que al estar con Sai dejaría de pensar en él, pero no estaba resultando tan bien como hubiera querido.

Vio salir al Uchiha de la oficina acompañado de una mujer pelirroja, la cual enseguida le dio mala espina, aunque no supo muy bien por qué.

-Bueno, se que no es muy profesional, pero me gustaría invitarla a cenar esta noche – Dijo Sasuke de pronto. Sakura al oírlo no lo podía creer, Sasuke estaba invitando a cenar a alguien, a una chica ¡A una chica que ella jamás había visto!

Karin sonrió - "Has picado el anzuelo cariño" - Pensó -. Ciertamente no es muy profesional, pero acepto, sería un agrado cenar con ustedes señor Uchiha.

-Por favor no me trates de usted, y te acompaño a la salida – Sasuke se fue con ella pasando de largo a Sakura. Se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la pelirrosa y el invitar a Karin a cenar no había sido más que un impulso, un intento de comprobar si ella aun sentía algo por él. Al comprobar su teoría -que Sakura estaba muerta de celos- se sintió muy feliz y se alejó con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que no estaba bien usar a una persona que acababa de perder a su hermano. De todas formas no es que se viera tan afectada.

* * *

Hinata abrió la puerta un poco molesta, ya era el colmo que otra ex-novia de Naruto se le viniera a aparecer por el camino. Al verla más de cerca se dio cuenta de que la mujer era un poco mayor para el rubio, además tenía un cierto parecido con él. Por el otro lado, al verla la pelirroja y con esas fachas, comenzó a gritar como histérica.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡¡¡¿Quien eres tú y que haces vestida así en el departamento de mi Naruto?!!! - Gritó mientras la apuntaba.

-¡¿Su Naruto?! ¡Oiga no se quien sea usted, pero sepa que Naruto es mi novio y de nadie más! - Reclamó su lugar Hinata, mientras se apuntaba, enérgica y segura de si misma como nunca antes.

-¡¡No, como que mi Naruto tiene novie y no me dijo nada!! ¡¡Tú debes ser una trepadora arpía!! ¡¿No es verdad?! - Gritaba cada vez más fuerte, tanto que hasta los vecinos se empezaban a molestar y les gritaban que guardaran silencio. Hinata se avergonzó y bajó su tono de voz.

-Por favor señora, deje de gritar y dígame quien es usted – Pedía tratando de calmar a la mujer.

-¡¿Quien soy?! - Gritó una vez más furiosa - ¡Yo soy la-! - En ese momento fue interrumpida por la llegada del mismísimo rubio que había sido despertado con tanto griterío.

-¿Mamá? - Preguntó incrédulo.

-¡¿Mamá?! - Gritó la ojiperla con lo ojos abiertos a más no poder y parpadeando como mi veces por minuto, mientras su "adorable suegra" la miraba con ojos de metralleta.

Continuara...

Avance:

La madre de Naruto odia a Hinata, y hará de todo para comprobar si ella es la mujer ideal para su adorado hijo. Sasuke comienza a salir con Karin para sacarle celos a Sakura, lo cual parece funcionar, pero sin darse cuenta irá cayendo dentro del plan de su hermano. Mientras Gaara, en su intento de olvidar a Hinata cometerá el error de jugar con el corazón de alguien que lo ama de verdad.

**Próximo capitulo: ****¿La nuera perfecta? **

**-------------------**

**Eso ha sido todo por esta vez, un capitulo más corto que el anterior pero no por eso menos importante. La madre de Naruto ha aparecido y no se ve nada amigable con la pobre Hinata ¿Que hará para agradarle?**

**También en el próximo capitulo desarrollaré más lo que se está dando entre Sasuke y Karin y lo que intenta hacer Itachi.**

**Y claro, la parte de Gaara no podía faltar, no porque haya terminado con Hinata lo dejaré tirado, aun le queda mucho en este fic jejeje, ya se irán dando cuenta.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos leemos hasta otra ^^**

**¡Bye! **


	13. ¿La nuera perfecta?

**Hola a todos. **

**Al fin he regresado con este fic que lo tenía un poco abandonado, la verdad es que no tenía muy buenas ideas, pero bueno, lo he terminado al fin y al cabo (me refiero al capitulo eh)**

**Espero que les guste y sin más se los dejo ^^.**

**Capitulo 13: ¿La nuera perfecta?**

Llevaban como 10 minutos hablando y ya parecía querer asesinarla. Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto siempre había sido extremadamente celosa con su hijo, no importaba quien fuera, no soportaba ver que tenía una novia.

-Y dime Hinata-chan – Trataba de sonar feliz y contenta para que su hijo estuviera alegre, pero Hinata podía notar su tono psicópata - ¿He cuanto tiempo están juntos?

-Etto... mas o menos una semana – Respondió la ojiperla, que ahora se encontraba vestida. Su estilo era bastante casual, pero a la vez acorde a lo que debía llevar una oficial de la policía.

-¿Y compartes la profesión con mi hijo?

-Así es, Kushina-san – Hinata hizo una sonrisa forzada. La mujer la miraba de malas formas y eso no le ayudaba demasiado a fingir sonrisas. De pronto, y como si de un milagro se tratase, sonó su teléfono –. Disculpe ¿Bueno?

-Oye mamá – Dijo Naruto mientras Hinata hablaba, venía saliendo de su cuarto, abotonando una camisa negra sobre unos vaqueros azules de mezclilla -. ¿Por que no dejas de interrogar a Hinata y mejor saludas a tu hijo como corresponde?

-Perdona hijo mio – Dijo la mujer abrazando al rubio con entusiasmo – Mi querido Naruto, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado hijo.

-Yo también mamá, sabes que si – Respondió él con su sonrisa, un poco nostálgica.

-Eres igual a tu padre, seguramente él habría estado orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido – La voz de Kushina se oyó triste al hablar del padre de Naruto.

-Gracias mamá.

-Naruto-kun – Interrumpió Hinata - Mi primo Neji me necesita, dice que es algo urgente, relacionado con lo que te comenté –. Decía un poco preocupada. Ella le había contado todo a Naruto, y él le había prometido ayudarla, pero no tenía idea de como hacerlo.

-De acuerdo Hinata, no te preocupes y vé con él – Le dijo el rubio con su sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó dándole un beso, que al verlos la madre del rubio se puso roja de la cólera –. Que te vaya bien, y yo te disculpo con Sasuke.

-Gracias – Dijo con su dulce voz, luego miró a Kushina – Nos... nos vemos.

-¡Nos vemos Hinata-chan! - Dijo con su fingido tono de alegría, el cual nuevamente sólo Hinata notó.

* * *

-¿Crees que invitar a cenar a una testigo sea bueno Sasuke? - Le preguntó la pelirrosa cuando lo vio regresar – No sabía que mezclaras trabajo y placer.

-¿No es lo mismo que haces tú con Sai? - Sakura se quedó sin argumentos, y bajó la mirada sin saber que decir.

-No es lo mismo – Contraatacó – Y después de todo a ti te da igual ¿No es así?

-Tienes razón, lo tuyo con Sai no me va ni me viene, y si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo – El Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, perdiéndose tras la puerta. Sakura lo vio alejarse, y de cierta forma le dolieron sus palabras, aunque siempre lo había sabido, que él nunca la quiso.

-"Siempre jugaste conmigo... desde la primera vez..." - Pensó recordando un hecho de hace muchos años atrás.

------Flash Back------

Sakura era una chica de 18 años. Su sueño era convertirse en una exitosa fiscal, y hacer pagar a tantos criminales. Lo había decidido después de la muerte de sus padres, no quería que tragedias así se volvieran a repetir.

Mientras estuvo ahí, conoció a dos de los mejores chicos que entrenaban para ser policías, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. También tenía una amiga, con la cual se contaban todo: Ino Yamanaka, pero ella tenía unos ideales muy distintos a los suyos. Habían sido compañeras durante la escuela, pero ahora que Sakura había entrado a la universidad no hablaban demasiado. Además cierto día, cuando Ino fue a verla, conoció a Sasuke, el chico que le robaba los suspiros a la pelirrosa, y desde ese momento nada volvió a ser igual entre ellas.

Cierta noche, en una fiesta de su universidad se le pasaron bastante los tragos, y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su casa con Sasuke.

-_Sasuke-kun... ¿Que estamos haciendo?_ - Decía mientras era besada por el azabache, cayendo sobre su cama. Él se recostó sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla.

-_Nada malo, Sakura sólo déjate llevar_ – Le respondió él volviendo a besarla.

La noche había sido perfecta, estando en los brazos del chico que amaba, hasta podría restregarle en la cara a Ino como le había ganado, pero el día siguiente todo fue una pesadilla. Cuando se acercó a Sasuke después, él la rechazó, y nunca supo por que.

-_¿Que sucede Sasuke-kun? -_ Le preguntó desconcertada.

-_¿Que sucede de que? - _Dijo él,tan indiferente.

-_¿Por que estás tan extraño? Anoche... eras diferente... - _La pelirrosa bajó su mirada, cuando sintió que los ojos negros de él se clavaban en ella.

-_Eres una molestia, no vuelvas a buscarme, lo que pasó fue un error, producto de una noche de borrachera – _Y dicho esto le dio la espalda, rompiendo el corazón de la chica que salió corriendo llena de lágrimas.

------Fin Flash Back------

-"¿Por que aun así no puedo olvidarte?" - Se preguntó dolida al haber recordado ese triste pasado, que tanto la atormentaba cada vez que lo veía.

* * *

Karin llegó hasta su departamento, ubicado bastante cerca del bar donde trabajaba. Se sentó sobre el sillón dando un suspiro.

-Rayos, que bueno está Sasuke – Dijo recordando esos ojos negros, y esa sonrisa con un atisbo de arrogancia.

El timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quien será? - Se preguntó. Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Itachi del otro lado -. ¿Que sucede Itachi?

El moreno entró sin responder, mirando el lugar con mucha calma. La pelirroja lo miró con una venita marcada en su frente.

-Adelante, pasa – Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Como te fue? - Le preguntó Itachi de pronto, mirándola fijamente, tal y como Sasuke lo hacía.

-Me invitó a cenar esta noche, supongo que eso es suficiente por el momento ¿No es así?

-Así es – El Uchiha se acercó a ella tomando su mano – Eres muy eficiente Karin, hasta he estado pensando en sacarte de ese antro de mala muerte.

-¿Pero que dices Itachi? - Sonrió incrédula la pelirroja. Se sentía extraña al verlo acercarse cada vez más a ella, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Itachi acercó su mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició, mirándola con su cautivadora sonrisa.

-Eres muy linda ¿Sabes?

Él no dijo nada más y simplemente la besó. Quería tenerla totalmente bajo su poder, y sabía muy bien como conseguirlo. Mientras la besaba comenzó a bajar sus manos lentamente por la espalda de la chica, la cual a parte de estar sorprendida no se podía negar a él. La tiró sobre el sillón, lanzándose sobre ella para comenzar a besarla con mayor pasión, casi desenfrenadamente, comenzando a desabotonar su blusa.

* * *

-¿Estás diciendo que planeas encontrar esas pruebas? - Preguntaba Hinata, incrédula ante lo que le decía su primo.

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas exteriores de una fuente de sodas, bebiendo un refresco.

-Es la única forma de desenmascarar a toda esa banda.

-Lo se, como dicen, si matas a la cabeza de la araña las patas ya no sirven – Dijo la ojiperla –. Pero... ¿No crees que eso sería muy peligroso para nuestra familia?

-Lo se, lo he analizado más de mil veces, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para arreglar eso antes, pero si no puede evitarse... - Neji hizo una pausa –. Simplemente habrá que aceptarlo.

-Eso es realmente riesgoso – La ojiperla cerró sus ojos, bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco – .Pero debo apoyarte, porque también quiero que paguen esos tipos

-Gracias Hinata – Le dijo su primo con una sonrisa.

-Si se algo de las pruebas te lo diré de inmediato, pero... aunque me digan que yo tengo mayores posibilidades de saber en donde están, de verdad no tengo idea.

-Te entiendo, has lo que puedas.

* * *

Naruto se había ido a la comisaría. Estaba un poso escéptico de dejar a su madre sola en casa, conociéndola ahora estaría revisando todas sus cosas.

Dio un suspiro al entrar al edificio. Hoy debía volver al hospital para seguir investigando.

-¿Que tal Sakura-chan? - Saludó a la pelirrosa, la cual se veía un poco triste mirando hacia la oficina de Sasuke -. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada que ver Naruto – Sonrió fingidamente -. Oye, se te ve muy feliz ¿Es por Hinata cierto?

-Si, Hinata es una gran chica, hemos perdido mucho tiempo – Respondió el rubio muy animado -. Pero afortunadamente ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos antes de que fuese tarde.

-Que bien por ti, Naruto de verdad me alegra que seas feliz – Sakura le volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de verdad. En eso vieron que llegaba Sai.

-Hola Sakura – Dijo dándole un beso a su novia -. Hola Naruto ¿Ya te vas al hospital?

-Solo estaba esperándote – Respondió el Uzumaki.

-Entonces vamos – El pelinegro volvió a besar a Sakura, notándola muy distante -. Nos vemos después.

-Claro, suerte en el hospital.

Los dos agentes se alejaron, uno sobre su moto y el otro en su auto.

* * *

Los disparos resonaban fuertemente por todo el lugar. Hinata estaba disparando hacia un blanco muy distante en el salón de práctica, y claro que no era la única. Necesitaba descargarse, se estaba sintiendo bastante estresada, con todo eso de las pruebas, y luego su suegra que parecía querer matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

La Hyuuga tenía una puntería perfecta, no fallaba un sólo tiro, por eso decían que tenía una visión de 360º.

-Te ves bastante enfadada – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Dejó el arma junto al mostrador y se quitó los tapones (que parecían audífonos grandes para que no les molestara el ruido) y también los lentes (para que no les moleste el humo).

-Kiba-kun – Lo recibió con una sonrisa –. Estaba un poco molesta, pero ya se me ha pasado.

-Tienes una gran puntería Hinata, que envidia.

-No es para tanto – El chico castaño tomó una silla y se sentó frente a la ojiperla, pero al revés.

-¿Estás así por lo de tu madre y las pruebas contra Akatsuki? - Le preguntó. Hinata se sorprendió al oírlo.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Es un caso prescrito, todos lo sabemos en narcóticos, ya que esas pruebas serían fundamentales – Respondió él.

-Vaya... me siento un poco tonta, yo lo se desde hace muy poco.

-Lo se, Sasuke te lo dijo – Kiba encendió un cigarrillo -. Me enteré de que sales con Naruto.

-Las noticias vuelan – Dijo la ojiperla -. Pues es cierto, y vamos muy bien, aunque recientemente ha llegado una molestia – Dijo con sarcasmo recordando a su suegra.

Kiba sonrió – Las suegras siempre son un desastre, por eso siempre busco a chicas que no me hagan pasar por eso.

-Eres un maldito brujo ¿Como sabes en todo lo que estoy pensando? - Preguntó Hinata sonriendo y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

-No lo se, tal vez sólo te conozco demasiado.

-Tal vez...

* * *

-No inventes ¿O sea que ya son novios? - Preguntaba Tsuki, la amiga de Hanabi. La ojiperla asintió fervientemente, demostrando lo feliz que se sentía. Jamás había tenido un novio porque siempre que se le acercaban los chicos era demasiado ruda con ellos, y eso impedía que les gustase, pero con Kei todo era diferente, él era alguien diferente, alguien a quien podría darle todo, y mostrase tal cual era.

-Me siento tan feliz, Tsuki él es tan lindo.

-Te envidio, tu novio es guapísimo – Suspiró la chica -. Ojalá yo encuentre uno así.

-Lo harás algún día – La animó la Hyuuga.

* * *

-¿Has encontrado algo Sai? - Preguntó Naruto revisando los expedientes del hospital general. Ambos llevaban un rato revisando informes y nada.

-Creo que si – Dijo el pelinegro de pronto -. Mira, aquí sale algo sobre la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Konoha – Le señaló con el dedo.

-Mmm – El rubio lo meditó un momento -. Tal vez... no se trate de tráfico de órganos como habíamos pensado, o no de la manera en que lo habíamos pensado.

-¿Tienes alguna idea? - Le preguntó Sai.

-Creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo.

-Hay gato encerrado con esto – Terminó la frase el moreno. Ambos se miraron y asintieron muy serios.

* * *

Lugar: Suna, brigada de homicidios.

Matsuri suspiró antes de entrar a la oficina de Gaara. Golpeó la puerta hasta que oyó un "pase" y entró bastante nerviosa. Quería hablar con él sobre la cena que habían tenido, que había sido maravilloso, pero que sabía que él solo la quería como una amiga.

-Señor Gaara...

-Ah Matsuri ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? - Preguntó bastante animado, dejando un poco desconcertada a la castaña, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es señor, sobre la muerte del joven actor – Dejó una carpeta sobre el escritorio –. Ya tenemos a varios sospechosos, y lo más probable es que el caso se resuelva muy pronto – Aseguró.

-Bien, eso me alivia un poco – El pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia unas flores que adornaban su oficina -que la misma Matsuri había puesto ahí para subirle el ánimo- y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios - ¿Que tienes que hacer esta noche?

-¿Eh?

-¿No te gustaría salir igual que ayer? - Preguntó Gaara aun mirando las flores. Matsuri estaba más roja que un tomate, no se esperaba que él la volviera a invitar, pero... ¿Por que lo hacía?

-Me encantaría señor – Respondió bajando la mirada apenada.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que no me llamarías señor? ¿Acaso soy un viejo? - Preguntó clavando sus ojos aguamarina en los de la pobre chica que estaba más nerviosa que nunca ante esa mirada.

-P-perdón Gaara – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

Naruto y Sai estaban hablando con la directora otra vez, en una sala en donde nadie pudiera molestarlos.

-La facultad de medicina... hum, si, tenemos un convenio con ellos, cada vez que nadie reclama el cuerpo de un paciente se los donamos para que los puedan usar con sus estudiantes – Explicó la mujer rubia en pose pensativa, poniendo a pensar también a los dos policías.

-¿Quien es el encargado de hacer esos procesos? - Le preguntó Sai a lo que la mujer le miró.

-La verdad es que de eso solía encargarse un antiguo miembro del hospital, pero falleció hace un año aproximadamente, y desde entonces no tenemos a nadie que se encargue de esas cosas – Respondió muy segura.

-¿Murió dice? - Inquirió esta vez Naruto.

-Fueron unas extrañas circunstancias – Dijo Tsunade -. Tuvo un accidente en su automóvil y murió calcinado, aunque jamás lo vi muerto con mis propios ojos, y además después de su muerte nos enteramos que debía un montón de dinero y creo que hasta había estafado a algunos pacientes que lo demandaron, negligencias y esas cosas, creo que debido a esa demanda se subió a su carro muy ebrio y desesperado.

-Que extraña historia... - Cuestionó el rubio, mientras Sai permanecía en silencio -. ¿Y como se llamaba ese hombre?

-Mizuki – Respondió Tsunade -. Era bastante buen doctor, claro, hasta que nos enteramos de sus negligencias – Finalizó.

-Y se encargaba de las relaciones con la facultad de medicina... - Murmuró Sai -. Dígame algo ¿Su muerte salió en algún lugar? ¿Fue mediática?

-Para nada, me encargué de que no saliera a los medios de comunicación porque eso podría haber hecho decaer la reputación del hospital.

-Eso explica por que no se acerca del caso – Dijo Naruto. De pronto se puso de pie -. Bueno, ha sido de gran ayuda, muchas gracias.

-De nada, si necesitan saber más sólo vengan – Dijo la rubia sonriendo. Los dos agentes salieron del despacho de la mujer y se dispusieron a volver a la comisaría.

-Este caso cada vez se me aclara más, ahora sólo tengo una duda.

-¿Cual es Naruto?

-Las personas que demandaron al muerto... ¿Serán las mismas personas que hemos hallado muertas?

-Sabía que pensabas lo mismo – Dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

* * *

Todos se habían reunido en la comisaría en una junta para hablar sobre lo más recientemente descubierto. Estaban sentados al rededor de una mesa, y al frente de la misma había una pizarra magnética totalmente en blanco.

-¿Que encontraron de nuevo Naruto y Sai? - Preguntó Sasuke tratando de que su voz no sonase con un tono asesino al referirse a Sai.

-Bueno, primero que nada es necesario revisar las pruebas sobre el caso Mizuki – Dijo Naruto. Sasuke lo miró extrañado.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con esto otro? - Preguntó el comisario.

-Mucho más de lo que crees Uchiha – Respondió Sai sin prestarle demasiada atención a la horrible expresión en el rostro de Sasuke con tan sólo oír su voz.

-Explícate Naruto – Le dijo Hinata sonando seria, luego de lo cual le guiñó un ojo con disimulo. Naruto le respondió con una sonrisa, y nadie pareció notarlo, o al menos no quisieron decir nada.

-Es verdad, no tenemos todo el día – Decía Tenten, quien miraba a cada cinco segundos su reloj de mano ya que tendría una cita con Neji a las ocho y aun tenía que arreglarse.

-Bueno, bueno – Dijo el rubio -. Esperemos a que llegue Shino con lo que nos falta.

En ese momento sonó la puerta, dejando ver al misterioso hombre casi cubierto por completo. Él traía unos informes en sus manos, los cuales se veían un poco arruinados.

-Estos son de hace un año – Habló -. El caso del médico loco que después de engañar a sus pacientes y de que ellos lo demandaran simultáneamente, murió en extrañas circunstancias dentro de su propio auto en llamas – Finalizó.

-Si, conozco ese caso – Dijo Sasuke -. Yo mismo me encargué de que se quedara lejos de los medios, como me lo pidió la directora del hospital general.

-Bueno, ese caso se relaciona directamente con este – Dijo Naruto -. No se trata de un tráfico de órganos, o al menos no del tipo que creímos.

-¿Entonces que es? - Preguntó la ojiperla ahora ya más puesta con el caso.

-Esto es una venganza personal – Respondió el Uzumaki dejando sorprendido a más de uno.

* * *

-¿Que fue todo eso? - Preguntó Karin mientras se terminaba de abotonar la blusa. Itachi tras ella se subía el cierre del pantalón, y lo demás ya lo tenía todo puesto. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó.

-Sólo quería divertirme un rato ¿O es que no tengo derecho? - Preguntaba mientras besaba el cuello de la chica, la cual por un momento sólo quiso disfrutar de esas caricias sin hacer nada más, pero después recobró el sentido y lo alejó de ella.

-Pues ya obtuviste lo que quería, ahora fuera de mi departamento – Dijo de mal humor. Itachi sonrió divertido.

-¿Por que eres tan cruel? ¿Acaso no la pasaste bien conmigo?

-Sabes que si – Masculló con rabia bajando la mirada -. Pero ahora quiero que me dejes sola.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Dijo el Uchiha levantando las manos, como si se estuviera rindiendo. Se acercó a Karin y le dio un leve beso en los labios -. Nos vemos otro día preciosa, ah y recuerda hacer bien tu trabajo esta noche – Después de decir esas palabras salió del departamento de Karin, la cual se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

-¿Por que lo hice? - Se preguntó.

* * *

-¿Una venganza personal? - Se preguntó Tenten también, al igual que todos los que no estaban enterados del asunto.

-Así es, hace un año este tipo Mizuki – Comenzó a hablar Naruto -. Estafó a algunas personas que eran sus pacientes, además de eso cometió ciertas negligencias durante operaciones y esas cosas, incluso se sabe de algunos que fallecieron por su causa.

-Los que lograron sobrevivir, y los familiares de los que habían muerto – Prosiguió Sai -. Entablaron una demanda en su contra, ya que se disponía de pruebas suficientes para encarcelarlo.

-Pero él huyó de la policía y tuvo un accidente en su auto, del cual se dedujo que había muerto calcinado – Habló Naruto -. Y no sólo eso, su cuerpo no fue analizado debidamente gracias a lo quemado que estaba, sólo pudieron identificarlo debido a unos pocos cabellos que supuestamente le pertenecían y que casualmente estaban junto al cuerpo y no en él. Todos habrán pensado que se desprendieron durante la explosión.

-Es verdad – Dijo Sasuke -. Dedujimos que se trataba de él luego de analizar los cabellos que hallamos ¿Acaso hay algo malo con eso?

-No se tomaron muestras de sus restos debido a las graves quemaduras – Habló Shino -. Sólo del cabello, lo que quiere decir que el cabello no necesariamente tiene que pertenecer al cuerpo que se halló junto con él.

-Lo que podría significar que... él no esté muerto – Analizó Tenten -. ¿Acaso habrá fingido su propia muerte para huir de las autoridades? No puede ser.

-Creemos que se trata justamente de eso – Dijo Naruto -. Además de todo aquello, nuestras víctimas, las de "Jack el destripador" son las mismas personas que se encargaron de demandarlo, los culpables de que se hundiera como diría él...

-Tanta gente... - Articuló la Hyuuga -. ¿Pero por que les quita sus órganos vitales? - Preguntó bastante intrigada.

-Seguramente sea su forma de vengarse – Le respondió Naruto -. Aunque aun no es segura esta teoría, creo que lo que hace con los órganos es venderlos a un buen precio a la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Konoha. Ahí hay muchos estudiantes deseosos de aprender, y creo que sería un excelente negocio para alguien que está "muerto" - Hizo las comillas con sus dedos -. ante la ley.

-Shino, ordenen una exhumación del cadáver de ese tipo y analízalo lo más pronto que puedas, si es verdad que está vivo entonces ese cuerpo no debería contener su ADN.

-Enseguida Sasuke – Dijo Shino saliendo del lugar para comenzar la investigación.

-Esto tiene bastante sentido – Habló Hinata -. Si él fuese realmente el culpable pudo haber conseguido fácilmente los expedientes de todas sus víctimas, después de todo había trabajado por años en ese hospital.

-Incluso pudo haber comprado a alguien para que se las diera – Agregó la castaña -. Esto parece una horrenda película – Sonrió.

-Bueno, así son los casos policiales – Le dijo la ojiperla -. Apuesto a que Sakura estará feliz una vez que descubramos al asesino.

-Sakura se sentirá muy aliviada – Dijo Sai de pronto. Sasuke sólo le miró de malos modos, guardándose sus comentarios para otro momento.

-Bueno, terminada la plática por hoy ¿Vámonos a casa Hinata? - El rubio abrazó a la chica la cual se sonrojó un poco.

-Naruto-kun, estamos en la oficina aun, compórtate – Le decía la chica, pero Naruto parecía no oírla, porque la seguía abrazando con fuerza -. Hey ¿Que sucede Naruto?

-Nada, sólo me gusta estar así – Le respondió el detective con cierta melancolía en su voz. En eso oyeron como Sasuke carraspeaba.

-Oigan tórtolos, vayan a hacer sus cosas a otra parte – Les dijo bastante molesto. Hinata se sonrojó y se separó bruscamente de Naruto.

-¡Perdón Sasuke! - Se disculpó apenada.

-Hmp – Fue todo lo que pudo decir el azabache. No le gustaba sentir tanto amor a su alrededor, debido a lo mal que estaba con Sakura.

* * *

Hanabi salía de la universidad, ya eran pasadas las seis y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, ya que estando en invierno se oscurecía muy temprano.

-Se me hace tarde para llegar a casa – Dijo viendo su reloj de mano, mientras con la otra sostenía unos libros.

-Hanabi-chan – Oyó una voz al frente y al levantar su vista vio a su novio Kei apoyado sobre un lujoso automóvil deportivo, y se notaba que de último modelo.

-Kei-kun – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te llevo a casa muñeca? - Preguntó mientras se le acercaba para darle un beso.

-Claro, con gusto – Le respondió ella.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata había llegado al pasillo en donde se dividían sus dos departamentos. El rubio no quería soltarla, quería que entrara con él a su departamento, pero Hinata parecía querer irse al suyo.

-¿Que pasa Hinata? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? - Le preguntó extrañado por la reacción de la chica, que casi parecía querer huir de sus brazos.

-No es eso Naruto-kun, claro que quiero estar contigo – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego se abrazó a sí misma llena de escalofríos -. Pero creo que a tu madre no le caigo muy bien.

-¿Eh? Tonterías, mamá te adora – Le dijo el rubio mostrando su brillante sonrisa. Hinata lo miró con una gotita en su frente.

-No lo creo, más bien me odia.

-¿Por que dices eso? ¿Acaso te dijo algo extraño?

-N-no, es sólo que... - En ese momento se abrió la puerta del departamento de Naruto y salió Kushina con un cuchillo en sus manos, y con una mirada asesina que espantó a Hinata -. "Oh no, va a matarme" - Pensó.

-Naruto, Hinata-chan – Sonrió la mujer, pero su tono de voz al nombrar a Hinata era bastante escalofriante -. Que bueno que llegan, les preparé la cena.

-¿De verdad mamá? - Preguntó el rubio con estrellitas en sus ojos. Tomó a Hinata de la mano haciendo que entrara a su departamento junto con él -. ¡Vamos Hinata!

-¡P-pero espera... Naruto-kun! - Gritaba la chica siendo jalada hacia el interior, mientras sentía la mirada asesina de su suegra sobre sí, y tragó un poco de saliva.

* * *

La noche llegó bastante rápido. Sasuke había ido a la dirección que le dio Karin para ir a recogerla. Se apareció en su lujoso automóvil mientras ella ya lo esperaba afuera, luciendo un elegante vestido rojo.

-Que guapa – Le dijo Sasuke al bajar del auto. La pelirroja lo miró fijamente, recordando el hecho de esta tarde con su hermano, pero trató de no pensar más en eso y de hacer bien su trabajo.

-Gracias Uchiha-san – Dijo intentando sonreír.

-Sólo llámame Sasuke – Pidió el azabache con su sonrisa seductora, lo que hizo sonrojar a la chica -. ¿Vamos?

-De acuerdo – Respondió Karin -. "Sasuke o Itachi... ¿Quien de los dos es mejor?" - Se preguntaba mientras subía al asiento del copiloto, luego de que Sasuke le abriera la puerta.

* * *

En Suna...

Gaara y Matsuri iban dentro del auto de él. El pelirrojo miraba al frente mientras conducía, y ella no dejaba de mirarlo a él.

-"¿Por que me habrá invitado otra vez? ¿Puede ser que yo...? No, claro que no, él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo..." - La castaña no dejaba de hacerse mil preguntas, de verdad se estaba sintiendo muy confundida. Estaba segura de que quería estar con él, le encantaba verlo sonreír, temblaba cada vez que él le hablaba. Pero también comprendía su dolor, sabía que él había perdido a alguien muy importante en su vida ¿Pero por que hacía todo esto? ¿Para que salía con ella? ¿Acaso era un plato de segunda mesa?

-Vas muy callada Matsuri ¿Te sucede algo? - Le preguntó Gaara, a lo que la chica dio un pequeño salto.

-No me pasa nada señ.. es decir Gaara – Respondió bajando la mirada -. Es que estaba pensando algunas cosas, pero no me hagas caso.

-Bueno, es que tú siempre hablas mucho ¿Sabes? Y cuando te estás así de callada me preocupas – Le dijo aun mirando al frente -. Me gustas más cuando estás alegre – Esta vez la miró, sonriéndole levemente, a lo que Matsuri se sonrojó.

-Gracias Gaara – La castaña también le sonrió y luego miró por la ventana -. "¿Acaba de decir que yo le gusto?" - Pensó mientras sus mejillas se encendían con el rubor.

* * *

-¿De verdad todo eso descubrieron? - Le preguntó Sakura a Sai. Ella no había podido estar presente debido a que se estaba ocupando de otro caso en la corte.

-Ajá – Le respondió el moreno mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sillón de la casa de la pelirrosa y le pasaba un vaso de refresco -. Naruto y yo hacemos un buen equipo de investigación, llegamos a las mismas conclusiones respecto al caso.

-¿Y piensan analizar el cuerpo? - La pelirrosa le dio un sorbo a su refresco y luego miró a Sai.

-Si, Uchiha ya ordenó una exhumación, sólo estamos esperando la confirmación y pronto sabremos la verdad, pero por ahora todo está en estricta confidencialidad.

-Ya veo – La chica dejó el vaso ya casi vacío sobre la mesa de centro -. Todo era más complicado de lo que pensé, pero bueno... es mejor que se resuelva de una vez.

Sai la observaba sin decir nada. Podía notar en sus ojos una cierta tristeza, que no le gustaba que estuviese ahí. Daría lo que fuera por verla sonreír.

-Sakura... ¿Que sucede contigo?

-¿Que sucede de que Sai? - Preguntó la pelirrosa tratando de hacerse la desentendida, pero esa tristeza en su interior no desaparecía, y todo se debía a ese maldito amor que sentía por el Uchiha ¿Por que tenía que seguir aferrada a él? Tendría que haberlo olvidado en aquel mismo instante en que él la hirió con sus palabras. Porque después de hacerla sentir mujer por primera vez la había tratado como a una extraña, después de que ella le había dado todo él la despreció.

-Se que algo pasa – Decía él mientras la abrazaba. Sakura no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas de dolor por aquella humillación que había recordado no tardaron en salir.

-Sai... por favor... ayúdame – Pidió la pelirrosa. Sai la observó con esos negros ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla y después de sonreírle simplemente la besó. Quería curar todas sus heridas, y ser el dueño por completo de su corazón, borrando de él y de su cuerpo cada huella que Sasuke Uchiha hubiese dejado.

-Sólo quiero que me ames Sakura, como yo te amo a ti – Le susurró al oído, mientras con sus manos comenzaba el recorrido por todo su cuerpo y con sus labios volvía a besarla. Y así ambos cayeron sobre el sillón.

* * *

Los miembros de Akatsuki estaban reunidos en el bar de siempre, bebiendo y hablando sobre algunos negocios y cosas triviales también.

-¿Así que ya te acostaste con ella? - Le preguntó Deidara a Itachi -. Por alguna razón tus planes siempre funcionan después de eso – Se comenzó a reír mientras levantaba su copa.

-El primer paso es hacer que se enamoren, así jamás te traicionaran – Le explicó el azabache sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras que el rubio lo veía arqueando un ceja.

-Tú y Sasori utilizan las mismas tácticas.

-Deidara, tú sólo dedícate a las explosiones, que es para lo único que sirves – Le dijo Kakuzu. A Deidara se le marcó una venita.

-¡¿Que dijiste pedazo de imbécil?! - Replicó molesto.

-Pff puto Kakuzu ¿Que haces tú de bueno? - Le dijo Hidan a modo de burla, como diciendo que él tampoco hacía nada realmente importante aparte de ser usado para distraer a los polis.

-Hago más que tú maldito maniático – Le respondió el hombre con su habitual seriedad, mientras el rostro de Hidan se volvía casi esquizofrénico por la rabia.

-¡Repite eso bastardo!

-Ya basta ustedes tres – Se escuchó una voz a espaldas de los cuatro hombres. Estaba un hermosa mujer de cabello azul mirándolos con desaprobación. Ella se sentó junto a ellos mientras todos la quedaban mirando, en especial el Uchiha.

-Hola querida Konan ¿Ye te deshiciste de Nagato? - Le preguntó Itachi con cierto sarcasmo. Cada vez que veía a esa chica era lo mismo, ya que ella lo había rechazado en incontables ocasiones y eso lo enfurecía.

-Muy gracioso Itachi – Le respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado -. Nagato no ha podido venir, está ocupado con Yahiko.

-Siempre falta alguien – Bufó Hidan -. ¿Y en donde están Sasori y Kisame?

-Kisame se está encargando de un asunto que le encomendé – Respondió Itachi -. Y Sasori está con la "muñeca".

-Ah ya veo...

-¿Y que hay de Zetsu? - Preguntó Deidara -. Ese tipo a parte de ser extraño, creo que no le hemos visto la cara más de dos veces por aquí.

-De seguro se encuentra con el jefe – Dijo Konan -. Ya sabemos que él es su mano derecha.

-No es justo – Habló Hidan -. ¿Por que sólo ustedes dos saben quien es el jefe? Todos tenemos derecho a saberlo – Se quejó.

-Pronto – Le respondió el azabache -. Aún no es el momento.

* * *

Hinata, Naruto y Kushina estaban sentados a la mesa. El rubio se comía absolutamente toda la comida y la encontraba deliciosa, mientras que Hinata apenas probaba bocado. Se sentía muy incómoda por la mirada de la pelirroja, que más bien parecía la de una fiera a punto de saltar sobre su persa.

-¿No piensas comer Hinata-chan? - Preguntaba con su voz de ultratumba, mientras a Hinata le aparecía una gotita en la frente.

-Es que.. no tengo mucha hambre "Tal vez esta comida esté envenenada" - Pensó mirando el plato.

-¿Que dices Hinata? Está deliciosa, apuesto a que cuando la pruebes te dará hambre – Le decía Naruto devorando todo muy rápido.

-No, de verdad no tengo hambre – Volvió a decir la ojiperla.

-Y dime Hinata-chan ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

-¿Eh? Claro, aprendí desde muy pequeña, además como vivo sola tengo que saber cocinar – Respondió Hinata, ya un poco más calmada y bajando la guardia, -que había estado todo este tiempo como preparada para una guerra- tratando de sonreír.

-Ya veo... - Dijo la suegra mirándola fijamente, como si la estuviera inspeccionando.

-Mamá Hinata prepara una comida deliciosa, siempre le he dicho que será una excelente esposa – Decía el rubio sin parar de comer, por ende tenía la boca llena mientras hablaba. Las dos mujeres lo miraron con mala cara.

-¡Naruto no hables con la boca llena! - Lo regañaron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron entre sí sorprendidas y con un rayito de rivalidad que Naruto no notaba, ya que sólo las miraba mientras mordía una presa de pollo rostizado.

-¿Eh? - Se preguntó el rubio.

* * *

La cena con Gaara había estado fantástica, tal como la otra noche. Ahora él la llevaba en su auto hacia su casa. Iban ambos sonriendo, hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta el momento en que llegaron a la puerta de la pequeña casa.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, fue muy divertido Matsuri – Le dijo Gaara mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa. La chica le correspondió el gesto.

-Gracias, me la pasé muy bien también... Gaara – Aun le costaba demasiado llamarlo sólo por su nombre. Matsuri siempre había sido una persona bastante conservadora y recta, respetaba mucho a la gente de autoridad y le costaba quitar esos formalismos.

-"Ella me sigue sonriendo... " - Pensaba el pelirrojo. No podía dejar de ver su sonrisa ya que siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Esa chica... podía no ser igual a Hinata, no era tan dulce y delicada, pero le gustaba su compañía.

El corazón de Matsuri latía muy fuerte, estando a su lado sin decir una palabra, y sus ojos verdes la miraban fijamente. La chica se le acercó para despedirse de él, pero cuando estuvo cerca de su rostro, fue él quien tomándola por el mentón simplemente la besó sin darle tiempo a nada, ni siquiera a reaccionar.

-"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?" - Se preguntó el pelirrojo mientras sus labios y los de ella permanecían unidos - "No está bien que esté usando a Matsuri para olvidarme de Hinata... pero... pero... " - Se separó de ella viéndola a los ojos - "¡A la mierda!"

-G-Gaara...

-Matsuri – Susurró a su oído. - ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

-¿Eh? - El rostro de la chica se tornó de rojo intenso, mientras sentía con la cabeza y Gaara se volvía a acercar a sus labios para besarla apasionadamente, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, ya sin importarle nada más.

* * *

-¿Entonces ya has tomado la decisión Neji? - Preguntaba Tenten al ojiblanco que estaba sentado junto a ella. Habían salido juntos, pero ya hartos de tantas cenas de lujo y cosas así, decidieron ir a uno de esos clubs a bailar un rato, y ahora estaban sentados en la barra.

-Así es, voy a ordenar una auditoria en la empresa, pretendo descubrir cada fallo para repararlo antes de que las pruebas incriminatorias sean halladas – Le respondió Neji tratando de sonar muy seguro, aunque no lo estuviera del todo.

-Te deseo mucha suerte Neji, creo que podrás hacerlo – Le sonrió la castaña.

-Gracias Tenten.

-Oye Neji... ¿Y si bailamos un rato?

-De acuerdo – El Hyuuga se levantó y le extendió su mano -. ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita Tenten?

Tenten lo miró soltando una risita -. Con mucho gusto señor Neji -. Dijo tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie para ir a bailar con él.

* * *

Karin y Sasuke cenaban en el lujoso restaurante donde él había hecho las reservaciones. Al principio había pensado en lo aburrido que iba a ser cenar con esa chica, que a simple vista se veía bastante superficial, pero luego le había parecido bastante simpática. No sólo había salido con ella para darle celos a Sakura, sino que le estaba pareciendo alguien muy interesante.

-¿Y que hacías en Tokio? - Le preguntó el azabache.

-Bueno... muchas cosas "Inventa algo rápido" pero eso es un secreto, si te contara tendría que matarte – Dijo entre risitas.

-Oh vaya – Dijo el Uchiha en tono divertido -. Está bien si no quieres hablar de eso, aunque... no me importaría que me mates.

Karin dejó de reír mirándolo un momento con la boca abierta, hasta que él se comenzó a reír.

-Era una broma – Dijo Sasuke. Karin también comenzó a reír.

-"Al final de esto puede que si termines muerto... después de todo no se lo que piensa hacer Itachi contigo" - Pensaba Karin mientras sonreía, tratando de mostrar algo totalmente diferente a lo que sentía en la expresión de su rostro, a pesar de todo... Sasuke no parecía mala persona, pero Itachi... él...

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar después de esto?

-Me gustaría mucho Sasuke – Respondió la pelirroja.

* * *

Hinata y Kushina estaban lavando los platos sucios. La mujer refregaba y la ojiperla secaba. Ambas lo hacían con gran rapidez, mientras se miraban con un rayito entre ellas. Naruto mientras tanto se dedicaba a ver la tele.

-_La banda que se hace llamar Akatsuki ha expandido sus redes por todo Japón,siendo mayormente concentrada en Konoha. Durante las últimas semanas se han informado de varias estafas de esta banda a algunas empresas que... _

_-_Aún siguen con eso – El rubio le bajó el volumen al televisor -. Ya se que no los hemos atrapado aún, pero estoy harto de verlos en la tele a toda hora.

-¿Todo bien Naruto-kun? - Le preguntó Hinata, aún con el trapo que estaba usando para secar en sus manos. El rubio la miró con expresión divertida, ya podía verla cuando estuvieran casados, haciendo la comida y siendo una esposa cariñosa.

-Nada Hinata, sólo eran las noticias – Le sonrió -. Te ves muy linda con ese delantal de cocina – Le señaló. Hinata se miró y se sonrojó un poco, mientras que Kushina los miraba a ambos.

-"Mmm, parece que mi hijo de verdad la quiere mucho... tal vez sea ella... la mujer perfecta para mi Naruto, después de todo..." - Kushina también sonrió, y siguió con su tarea de refregar los platos.

* * *

Matsuri y Gaara estaban entrando al cuarto de ella, pero besándose apasionadamente. Al cruzar la puerta la castaña trató de encender la luz, pero el pelirrojo le retiró la mano.

-Déjalo así – Le dijo antes de volver a besarla. No sabía por que lo hacía, sólo lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de una mujer junto al suyo, necesitaba olvidar a ese amor no correspondido. Después de todo ¿Que de malo tenía pasar una noche con ella? Era sólo una noche, era sólo sexo, nada más.

Gaara la recostó sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, para seguir besándola, besando su cuello, sus labios, todo. Recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

Matsuri podía sentirlo, lo que siempre había deseado desde la primera vez que lo vio se estaba haciendo realidad con cada caricia y cada beso que le daba Gaara. Podía sentir que su pecho iba a explotar, y esa sensación de sentir la lengua de él dentro de su boca era excitante. ¿Que importaba que él fuera su jefe? ¿Que de malo tenía que quisiera olvidarse de su ex por medio de su cuerpo? ¿Que importaba que por esta noche le entregara su cuerpo por primera vez a un hombre, al hombre que amaba?

-G-Gaara – Decía entre jadeos, debido al intenso momento -. Por favor... ya no puedo más – Su rostro estaba muy sonrojado, y al pelirrojo le divertía esa reacción.

-Esta noche sólo somos tú y yo... - Dijo volviendo a besarla.

* * *

La mañana llegó con sus radiantes rayos que lo iluminaban todo. Hinata se despertó en su departamento, y se dispuso a ir al de Naruto para despertarlo como siempre. Al llegar afuera recordó que ahora estaba su madre. Suspiró apoyada en la puerta.

-Hinata – Se escuchó la voz de esa mujer. Hinata la miró sin poner ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Kushina-san – Dijo la ojiperla.

-Que bueno que te encuentro, quiero hacerte una pregunta... - Decía mientras la miraba severamente.

-¿Cual?

-¿Tú realmente amas a mi hijo? - Preguntó sin rodeos. Quería demasiado a Naruto y no quería verlo sufrir, ya que desde la muerte de su padre él se hacía el fuerte, pero en realidad sabía que sólo se escondía detrás de aquel disfraz tan bien hecho. Naruto no era tan fuerte como parecía, algo que de verdad le doliera podría destruirlo enseguida, y no quería eso para él, por eso siempre había sido muy mala suegra.

Hinata la miró por un momento sin saber que responder. Usualmente hubiera dicho que si de inmediato, pero a la madre de Naruto, la mujer que lo cuidaba celosamente, a ella no sabía que decirle. Cerró sus ojos aperlados y sonrió.

-Yo lo amo más que a mi vida – Dijo con seguridad, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se reclinara sobre la pared, y su mano izquierda jugaba con la chapa de la puerta -. La primera vez que vi a Naruto fue aquí mismo, en mi departamento. Ese día había tenido una horrible pelea con mi padre en casa, estaba mal, a punto de terminar con mi vida... - Recordó aquel momento como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Ese día Hinata, después de llegar al departamento se sentía destruida y abatida, tenía ganas de terminar con todo de una vez. Estaba dispuesta a acabar en definitiva con su existencia, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque ese día Naruto tocó el timbre.

-Él apareció con un recado. Al ver su sonrisa me deslumbré... me quedé perdida por varios minutos... - Decía abriendo sus ojos -. Y pensé, ese chico se ve que es feliz ¿Podré alguna vez sonreír como él? Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la tontería que estaba por cometer, en vez de arruinarme y acabar con mi vida decidí seguir adelante, seguir mis sueños, y esperar a que algún día todo el amor que sentía por él me fuera correspondido. Me di cuenta de que la sonrisa de Naruto me había salvado de mi oscuridad...

Kushina la miraba sin decir nada, hasta que de pronto una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, casi igual a las de Naruto.

-Ya veo, tú de verdad lo quieres mucho – Bajó la mirada -. Perdón, me he portado como una niña, pero es que quiero demasiado a mi hijo.

-La comprendo, se lo que es quererlo con todo el corazón, y por eso entiendo que lo quiera proteger.

-Eres buena Hinata-chan – La pelirroja le tomó ambas manos a la ojiperla, la cual la miraba un poco extrañada - ¡Ah, eres la nuera perfecta! ¡Desde ahora te querré como si fueras mi hija! - Gritaba mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Eh? - Hinata no entendía nada, primero la odiaba y ahora la adoraba. Que mujer más extraña era la madre de Naruto, pero de todos modos era mucho mejor así.

-Hinata-chan, tienes mi aprobación para casarte con mi hijo cuando quieras – Le decía Kushina sonriendo.

-Gracias Kushina-san – Respondió Hinata con una alegre sonrisa.

Naruto las había estado viendo escondido detrás de la puerta. Se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía su madre, aunque estuvo todo el tiempo fingiendo que no lo hacía.

-Sabía que mamá entendería – Sonrió.

Continuara...

Avance: Kushina ha aceptado a Hinata como la novia oficial de Naruto, y ahora se han vuelto muy buenas amigas. Sasuke se enreda aún más en el juego de Karin, mientras ella se encuentra confundida entre los dos hermanos. Sakura finalmente logra poner la demanda y finalizar el caso de tráfico de órganos, que resultó ser algo totalmente diferente. Gaara se da cuenta de que es divertido estar con su amiga, pero también sabe que no la ama, lo suyo con Matsuri no es más que un juego. Y Hinata descubrirá algo que puede acercarla a las pruebas perdidas.

Próximo capitulo: Código.

................

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que me tardé tanto en escribir.**

**Nos leemos pronto, y gracias por todos sus reviews ^^**

**Bye. **


	14. Código

**Oyasumi-nasai!!!!**

**Al fin he logrado terminar la conti de este fic. Estaba sin inspiración pero hoy me ha llegado al fin y he logrado acabar.**

**Gracias por esperarme y sin más les dejo la conti.**

**PD: Pasen por mi nuevo fic El error de amarte, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Código.**

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la llegada de la madre de Naruto a sus vidas. Si bien, al principio odiaba a la pobre Hinata, ahora no se separaba de ella mientras estaba en la casa. Se habían vuelto muy amigas y casi cómplices en cuanto a Naruto se tratase. Como el rubio era muy desordenado lo pasaban regañando día tras día, y a él no le hacía mucha gracia.

Después de desayunar, Hinata se sentó un rato en el sillón de su apartamento. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente, y casi todas se trataban de lo mismo: las pruebas de su madre.

Hace unos días atrás Neji le había comentado sobre lo de una auditoria que llevaría acabo en la empresa para encontrar todos los fallos en el menor tiempo posible y hacerse cargo de repararlos. Eso la tenía muy preocupada, la empresa estaba en inminente riesgo.

-Será mejor que deje de pensar en todas estas cosas – Dijo dando un suspiro. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta para salir, y justo antes de hacerlo oyó una melodía, como una canción de cuna.

Se acercó al estante y se dio cuenta de que la cajita de música que hace años perteneció a su madre, de pronto se había encendido sola.

-Que extraño... - Dijo mirando el objeto. Cerró la tapa y se la quedó mirando un buen rato más. Esa melodía la hacía dormir bien cuando niña, le encantaba oírla, pero hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba -. Mamá... te extraño mucho...

* * *

-Aquí están los resultados de la necropsia, la exhumación y todo lo que necesites – Decía Sasuke pasándole varias carpetas a Sakura. Ya habían salido los resultados y fueron tal cual lo había predicho Naruto y Sai -. Oye, tu novio es bastante bueno para esto.

-Claro que lo es, es un genio – Dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta con él otra vez, el muy... idiota también tenía sus cosas con Karin ¿No se suponía que eso no era ético? Y aún así no tenía derecho de reclamar nada, ella estaba con otra persona.

-Bueno, ya sólo nos queda encontrar al tipo ese para refundirlo en la cárcel.

-Creo que hay que empezar por la facultad de medicina ¿No crees? Si les vende los órganos a ellos seguramente tengan algún tipo de información.

-Pero no será fácil sacarles algo, saben bien que eso es ilegal – Dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio -. Creo que sería bueno ir personalmente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mientras yo me encargo del juicio, nos vemos otro día – La pelirrosa salió de la oficina. Dio un suspiro al estar al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Sakura – La saludó Tenten quien acababa de llegar.

-¿Que hay Tenten? - Le preguntó la ojijade con una sonrisa.

-Me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar – Respondió la castaña con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sakura la miró extrañada.

-¿Tenten? - Dijo con un tono pícaro -. ¿Que cosas no me has contado?

-¿Yo? No, nada ¿Por que lo dices?

-Vamos no seas así, cuéntame – Pedía Sakura.

-De verdad no tengo nada que contar, ah por cierto, mañana planeo hacer una reunión en mi casa, con mis amigas, quería saber si quieres ir.

-Claro, no sabes lo que me aburro sola en casa.

-¿Que no estás acompañada de Sai?

-No... ha estado muy ocupado estos días, Sasuke le pidió que ayudara con los entrenamientos en la academia y a Kakashi en un caso que tiene que ver con uno de aquí.

-Ah, ya veo, que mal – Dijo Tenten.

* * *

Un disparo llegó justo en el centro de una figura humana hecha de cartón. La joven se quitó los lentes y los tapa oídos y sonrió felizmente.

-Por fin lo he dominado – Decía emocionada. Al fin después de tanto practicar había conseguido hacer un tiro perfecto.

-Vaya, has mejorado mucho Ino-chan – Se oyó una voz atrás de ella, la cual la hizo temblar.

-H-hola Sai – Saludó un poco nerviosa. Sai ya llevaba algunos días yendo a la academia a supervisar los entrenamientos, y cada vez que lo veía se ponía igual de tensa, pero a la vez feliz. Lo único malo de ese chico perfecto era que tenía novia, y no era cualquier novia, era Sakura Haruno, su peor enemiga.

-Bueno, me da gusto que me hayas hecho caso – El pelinegro le sonrió y ella también a él.

-"No vas a ganarme Sakura" - Pensó Ino mientras volvía a su entrenamiento.

* * *

Lugar: Suna, brigada de homicidios.

Gaara estaba ordenando algunos informes sentado en su escritorio. Luego de eso salió de su oficina. Se veía muy diferente a como lo estaba hace dos semanas atrás. Sonreía sin motivo aparente, y todas las chicas que habían en el lugar se derretían con eso.

-Hola hermano – Lo saludó Kankuro – Parece que las fans se han vuelto más locas, nada más ve como te miran – Dijo observando las caras de esas chicas.

-Si, me da igual ¿Tienes lo del caso de los hermanos?

-Ah si – Kankuro le entregó una de las tantas carpetas que traía en sus manos – aquí sale toda la información relacionada con el caso, igual que los expedientes médicos y todo eso.

-Gracias – Dijo Gaara recibiendo todo en sus manos. En ese momento volteó y vio como Matsuri ordenaba torpemente unos papeles. Estaba muy nerviosa mientras lo miraba de reojo. El pelirrojo sonrió ante este comportamiento de la chica.

Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a recoger algunas de las carpetas que sin querer había dejado caer al piso.

-L-lo siento señor Gaara – Dijo muy sonrojada. Aunque cuando estaban a solas sólo lo llamaba Gaara, ante los demás tenía que disimular, era demasiado tímida.

-No te preocupes – Le sonrió él. Recogió la última carpeta y aprovechó de acercarse a su oído para susurrarle – Nos vemos esta noche.

-¿Eh? S-seguro – Respondió la castaña, con una voz muy baja y muy avergonzada. Él se puso de pie y entró a su oficina.

* * *

Temari se encontraba un tanto distraída. Desde que había conocido al odioso tipo ese en Konoha, y por extraño que pareciese, no dejaba de pensar en él.

-¿Como era que se llamaba? - Se preguntó haciéndose la boba, pues se acordaba perfectamente del nombre.

-¿Quien? - Oyó la voz de su hermano menor a sus espaldas, lo que la hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasó Gaara?

-Acabo de preguntarte de quien estabas hablando – Dijo Gaara observándola seriamente. Si ella podía siempre adivinar lo que a él le pasaba, también con él era igual. Podía darse cuenta de inmediato si algo le sucedía a su hermana, y también cuando no quería hablar de eso.

-No es nada – Dijo Temari tosiendo falsamente –. Más importante ¿Ya está resuelto el caso de los hermanos? - Preguntó cambiando olímpicamente de tema. Gaara sólo arqueó una ceja, después de todo, si él se guardaba algunos "secretitos" era justo que su hermana también tuviera los suyos.

-Si, aquí en esta carpeta está toda la información del caso, estaba por pasártela – Respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en su escritorio. Temari recibió la carpeta y se levantó dispuesta a salir.

-Entonces nos vemos después – Dijo la rubia.

-Oye Temari ¿Podrías llamar a Matsuri? Es que tengo algo que pedirle – Comentó Gaara con total normalidad. Temari sólo asintió sin sospechar nada.

* * *

Lugar: Konoha.

Hora: 9:00 AM

-¿Vas a la facultad de medicina hijo? - Preguntó Kushina mientras veía a Naruto ponerse su ropa habitual, algo formal pero no demasiado elegante.

-Así es mamá – Respondió el rubio -. Es el momento de atrapar a un muy sucio criminal, así que debo irme, nos vemos en la tarde.

-De acuerdo Naruto – Se despidió la mujer mientras su hijo salía del departamento. Sonrió un poco nostálgica -. Pensar que así mismo fue la última vez que te vi con vida Minato.

Caminó hasta uno de los estantes del lugar, en donde Naruto acomodaba un montón de libros, casi todos novelas detectivescas, pero también tenía historias de caballeros heroicos y muchas otras cosas. Había una copa dorada que decía: primer lugar en deportes. Seguramente de cuando iba a la escuela. Junto a ella había una foto del rubio y abrazada a él se encontraba Hinata, se notaba que esta fotografía era bastante reciente. Y finalmente al lado izquierdo de la copa había una foto de un hombre rubio muy parecido a Naruto, sosteniendo a un pequeño niño rubio en sus brazos. Ambos tenían una brillante sonrisa.

-Minato... Naruto es igual a ti, y estoy segura de que él logrará esclarecer los hechos que llevaron a tu muerte... porque por eso él se volvió un detective... sólo por ti... - Dijo Kushina con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin duda la muerte de su esposo había sido lo que más marcó su vida y la de su hijo, y a pesar de haber pasado tantos años aún lo amaba.

Sonrió y dejó la foto en su lugar.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata ya habían llegado a la comisaría. Ambos se miraban coquetamente, haciéndose guiños y ese tipo de cosas. Pero en cuanto Sasuke entró a la oficina en donde se encontraban se sentaron tan rectos que parecían dos estatuas, además de verse sospechosamente nerviosos para los ojos del Uchiha, aunque de todos modos lo dejó pasar.

Sasuke carraspeó – Naruto, Hinata, es hora de ir a la universidad de Konoha y desenmascarar al fin todo este teatro.

-¡Así se habla Sasuke! - Gritó Naruto con emoción, mientras que Hinata sólo lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Respecto a eso ¿De verdad crees que nos sea fácil sacarles la información sobre Mizuki? - Preguntó la ojiperla.

-Sobre eso... tengo un favor que pedirte Hinata – Dijo Sasuke haciendo una especie de plegaria, mientras Naruto y Hinata lo observaban como si estuviesen viendo un bicho raro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Karin acababa de entrar Tayuya. Como eran tan amigas ella tenía las llaves y entraba cuando quería sin avisar. Pero esta vez un sonido extraño perturbaba sus oídos, algo así como gemidos que provenían de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Oh-no-puede-ser – Dijo Tayuya, pronunciando cada palabra como si fuese un robot. Primero le dieron escalofríos de sólo pensar lo que estaría haciendo Karin ahí adentro, pero después una enorme curiosidad la invadió -. ¿Con quien se estará acostando esta pu** de Karin? - Se preguntó.

Comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hasta el cuarto, pero se llevó un enorme susto al ver a su amiga abrir la puerta de golpe. Tan sólo llevaba puesta una bata que no cubría más allá de sus rodillas. Karin le dio con la puerta en las narices a Tayuya tirándola al suelo.

-¡Jodida imbécil fijate por donde andas! - Gritó la chica en el suelo sobando su nariz.

-¿Tayuya? ¿Que haces ahí en el suelo? - Preguntó Karin, sin extrañarse si quiera un poco porque ella estuviese en su casa.

-Eso da igual ¿Con quien estás? - Tayuya pareció olvidarse por completo del dolor de su nariz, era más importante el chisme. Se levantó y abrió más la puerta para observar a la persona del otro lado que en ese momento se abrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Si no lo hubiese visto no lo habría creído. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Hola Tayuya – La saludó Itachi con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica abriera más la boca de la sorpresa. Karin sólo la miró con fastidio.

* * *

Hanabi estaba con su novio muy a gusto sentada sobre el césped de la facultad. Estaban en hora de descanso antes de entrar a sus siguientes clases, que por supuesto estaban separadas.

La ojiperla estaba a punto de besarlo cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención de sobremanera.

A unos metros de ellos, se encontraban su hermana, su jefe y uno de sus compañeros. Le extrañó mucho verla por allí, se suponía que ella era policía ¿Entonces que hacía en un lugar como la universidad? Fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

-¿Habrá ocurrido algún crimen aquí? - Se preguntó creyendo que lo hacía en voz baja, pero Kei pudo oírla perfectamente.

-¿Por que lo dices Hana-chan? - Preguntó el intrigado pelirrojo, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su muñeca con ambos brazos.

-Bueno, mi hermana se encuentra aquí, ella es policía... así que debió pasar algo.

-¿Tu hermana? - Preguntó mientras observaba hacia el lugar en donde apuntaba la ojiperla. Sasori sonrió para sus adentros, así que esa era la tan famosa Hinata Hyuuga. Se veía bastante hermosa desde lejos, ya se podía imaginar como sería de cerca, pero más importante que eso, una fase importante de su plan con Itachi estaba por concretarse -. "Será todo un gusto sacarle información a esa oficial de policía... me gusta como hacemos las cosas en Akatsuki, sobre todo cuando debemos trabajar con mujeres así" - Pensó.

-¿Que sucede Kei-kun? - Le preguntó Hanabi al notarlo algo distraído. Kei le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

-Hana-chan ¿Por que no me la presentas? Es que me han pedido hacer un reporte de algún profesional y creo que sería muy original si fuese de una mujer policía – Mintió para convencer a Hanabi. Ella lo miró un tanto escéptica, y no es que no le creyera, es que su relación con su hermana no era la mejor de todas.

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no nos llevamos muy bien.

-Bueno, si tienes problemas con eso yo... - Fue interrumpido.

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa y lo sabes.

-Si, lo se – Volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Lugar: Suna, brigada de homicidios. Oficina de Gaara.

-B-basta Gaara, alguien podría entrar y no sería bueno que nos vieran – Decía una desarreglada Matsuri mientras su jefe le besaba el cuello, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor.

Gaara tomó una de las piernas de la castaña y la hizo rodear su propia cintura, mientras deslizaba esa misma mano por el muslo de la chica, la cual soltaba leves gemidos.

-G-Gaara – Volvió a decir la chica, pero ésta vez él la silenció besándola apasionadamente en los labios.

-No hables tanto Matsuri o ahí si nos descubrirán – Aseguró el pelirrojo mientras volvía a pasar su mano por el muslo de la chica y ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, quitando también el nudo de la corbata.

En eso sintieron unos golpeteos en la puerta y ambos se separaron de inmediato. Matsuri comenzó a bajar un poco su corta falda que se había subido gracias a las caricias de Gaara. Estaba muy sonrojada porque casi los descubren.

-"Gracias a Dios han tocado la puerta" - Pensó.

-Pase – Dijo Gaara mientras se arreglaba el nudo de la corbata, con una no muy amigable voz. Y con justa razón, si había sido interrumpido en mitad de su "juego" favorito.

Por la puerta se vio entrar a un hombre alto y de tez morena. Gaara lo observó tratando de ocultar su fastidio.

-¿Que sucede Baki?

-Gaara, hay algo que deberías ver – Dijo Baki dejando unas cuantas fotografías sobre el escritorio de Gaara. El pelirrojo las miró un momento, sin hallarles ningún interés, pero de pronto vio a cierta persona que llamó su atención.

-Esta persona es... - Musitó aturdido mientras la castaña que aún seguía en el lugar lo veía algo preocupada.

-Así es... se trata de tu padre, ha aparecido al fin – Comunicó el hombre mientras que Matsuri se sorprendía y Gaara parecía no cambiar de expresión, aunque muy en el fondo un profundo dolor se clavaba en su pecho.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke estaban hablando con el conserje de la universidad, el cual veía con cierto sonrojo a la única oficial mujer.

-Y dígame... ¿Conoce a un hombre llamado Mizuki? - Preguntó Sasuke a lo que el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-¿Y ha visto alguna vez a esta persona? - Preguntó Hinata mientras le enseñaba una fotografía del sospechoso, que si de verdad seguía vivo seguramente aún tendría el mismo rostro, ya que se comprobó que él no estuvo en su auto al momento del accidente.

-Mmm – El hombre la miró un momento – La verdad... me parece que si... ha venido algunas veces por aquí, pero siempre se entrevista con el decano, así que no he hablado mucho con él.

Los tres policías sonrieron satisfechos. Era hora de hablar con el decano. Aunque Hinata no se veía muy convencida del todo.

-Yo no se Sasuke, no soy buena en ese tipo de cosas – Decía la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Es verdad Sasuke, no quiero que Hinata hable con ese pervertido – Decía Naruto dejando todos sus celos salir a flote.

El decano de la Universidad era muy conocido por ser un pervertido, y cada vez que las mujeres hermosas iban a pedirle algo lo soltaba todo a manos llenas, es por eso que Sasuke le había pedido a Hinata que fuese ella quien hablara con él y así sacarle toda la información sobre Mizuki, pero la Hyuuga nunca había hecho algo como utilizar sus "dotes" para interrogar a un testigo.

-Naruto ¿No crees que este no es momento de ponerse celoso? - Preguntó el azabache mirando al rubio con cierto sarcásmo. Naruto sólo se enfureció más pero entendía que todo era por el bien del caso, y que sólo serían un par de preguntas y nada más.

-De acuerdo – Se rindió Naruto bajando los hombros. Hinata sintió decidida y se dirigió a la oficina del decano.

Cuando la ojiperla ya se había ido, su hermana menor se acercó a ellos, acompañada de su novio.

-Etto... disculpen... - Habló la joven para llamar su atención. Los dos al verla enseguida notaron su parecido con Hinata.

-Tú debes ser la hermana de Hinata – Dijo Sasuke mientras que Naruto hacía una cara como si fuese algo que no podía creer.

-¡¿Eres su hermana?! - Preguntó sorprendido el rubio. Hanabi simplemente asintió.

-Quería hablar con mi hermana pero se ha ido – Dijo la ojiperla mientras tomaba la mano del pelirrojo.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo detenidamente, al igual que Naruto, pero sólo el Uchiha notó algo sospechoso en él.

-Es un gusto conocerlos oficiales, mi nombre es Kei – Dijo elegantemente el chico con una sonrisa. Sasuke lo siguió mirando escéptico, pero no emitió palabra alguna -. Soy el novio de Hanabi - "Así que ellos son Uzumaki Naruto el famoso detective que nos tiene en la mira y Uchiha Sasuke, el querido hermano de Itachi... debo tener cuidado"

-Mucho gusto, soy Naruto – Se presentó el rubio con su habitual alegría. También sentía algo extraño al estar el presencia de ese tipo, pero no era tan perceptivo como Sasuke.

-Sasuke – Fue todo lo que dijo el azabache, mirándolo casi despectivamente - "Hay algo... no se que es... pero algo en este hombre me da muy mala espina..."

* * *

-Pf, otro día problemático – Dijo Shikamaru mientras apagaba un cigarrillo con la zuela del zapato. Estaba en mitad de la calle, con su expresión aburrida como siempre.

De pronto un hombre robusto y de cabello castaño claro se acercó a él. Venía comiendo un paquete de papas fritas y al verlo Shikamaru le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

-Hola Chouji – Dijo el pelinegro - ¿Que sucede?

-Nada, lamentablemente la información era errada – Respondió Chouji. Shikamaru sólo bufó.

-Que porquería, será mejor seguir investigando, esos tipos definitivamente planean algo.

-¿Y que se supone que debamos hacer Shikamaru? Sólo somos simples abogados, creo que nos estamos metiendo en algo demasiado turbio... - Chouji hubiera seguido hablando de no ser la perturbadora mirada que le lanzó su amigo.

-Sabes que no descansaré hasta atrapar al hombre que asesinó a Asuma y a Souko – Dijo Shikamaru muy enfadado.

-Lo se... - Respondió el castaño bajando la mirada.

* * *

Hinata regresaba de haber hablado con el decano. Naruto y Sasuke la miraban expectantes, y ella al parase frente a los dos suspiró hondamente, mostrándoles un papel en sus manos.

-Jamás volveré a interrogar a un pervertido – Advirtió mirando a Sasuke muy enfadada – En fin, aquí está la dirección, no me costó mucho sacársela ya que el pobre tipo no tenía ni idea que se estaba metiendo en asuntos ilegales.

-Bien hecho Hinata, eres increíble – La felicitó el rubio mientras le daba un abrazo -. Por cierto tu hermanita estuvo por aquí con su novio y dijo que querían hablar contigo de algo... creo que una entrevista... no se.

-¿Hanabi-chan? - Repitió Hinata casi sin creer que su hermana quisiera hablar con ella. De pronto se preocupó, tal vez había sucedido algo con su padre de nuevo. De pronto se detuvo al percatarse de una de las palabras usadas por su rubio -. ¿Dijiste su novio? - Preguntó mientras parpadeaba.

-Ajá, querían hablarte.

-"Así que Hanabi-chan tiene novio" - Pensó con una sonrisa -. "Sólo espero que sea un buen chico y que la trate bien"

* * *

-¿Desde cuando te estás tirando a ese papasote de Itachi? - Preguntó Tayuya riendo divertida, mientras que Karin se tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té sentada sobre el sofá.

-Mira Tayuya, no me gusta cuando preguntas las cosas de ese modo – Le respondió la pelirroja. Tayuya sólo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me vengas con esa porquería y responde – Le dijo la ruda chica. Karin suspiró.

-De acuerdo, hace dos semanas que tenemos... "algo" por así decirlo, aunque también estoy saliendo con su hermano menor.

-¡¿Como?! ¿Te estás tirando a los dos hermanos a la misma vez?

-¡Tayuya! - Era suficiente soportar ese vocabulario tan poco refinado de su amiga, para que además se estuviese yendo de bocazas por ahí. En todo caso tenía razón y eso la avergonzaba en parte. Estaba saliendo con los dos y no sabía cual le gustaba más.

-Sólo dime si con el comisario-san también te has acostado – Dijo con una sonrisa Tayuya, suavizando su forma de hablar.

-Un par de veces nada más – Respondió al fin Karin –. Se que esto era sólo un juego y me estaban pagando muy bien por él... pero realmente no quiero hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos.

-Uy ¿Y que vas a hacer?

-No lo se.

* * *

Lugar: Suna, fuente de sodas de la ciudad.

-¿Tu padre Gaara? - Preguntó Matsuri mientras observaba al pelirrojo beber una soda. Su expresión no demostraba ni tristeza ni felicidad, y el que estuviera así de serio la preocupaba bastante.

-Hace tiempo se largó con algunos documentos importantes de la familia y se robó algo de dinero – Dijo Gaara dejando de beber – Lo he estado buscando por años, bueno hasta que lo he encontrado...

-¿Te duele mucho verdad? - Gaara frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que alguien a parte de su hermana supiera lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo, pero a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba saliendo con ella, la castaña parecía poder adivinar todos sus sentimientos tan sólo con ver la expresión de su rostro.

-No, sólo es cuestión de dinero – Mintió, pero obviamente sabía que Matsuri no le había creído nada.

-Ya veo – La chica fingió creerle, pero en el fondo sabía lo mal que su amado mentía.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a la oficina, así que pediré la cuenta – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacía una seña con su mano. Matsuri sólo asintió con la cabeza -. Esta noche en tu departamento, no lo olvides – Le sonrió, haciendo que ella enseguida se pusiera nerviosa.

A pesar de haber estado ya muchas veces con él simplemente no podía dejar de avergonzarse cada vez que él le regalaba una de sus perfectas sonrisas, y en las noches cuando estaban juntos no podía evitar suspirar su nombre cada vez que lo sentía apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-Claro... no lo olvidaré – Respondió sonrojada.

* * *

Lugar: Konoha, afueras de la comisaría.

Sakura había sido llamada por Sasuke a la comisaría, le dijo que ya le tenía la dirección del sujeto por teléfono y partió rápidamente. Esperaba que Sai estuviera para poder hablar un poco, pero él seguía ocupado en otros asuntos.

-Que pena -Suspiró cuando el agente Rock Lee le comunicó la situación de su novio. Enseguida entró a la oficina de Sasuke sin golpear y lo encontró hablando por teléfono en un tono que le pareció era bastante meloso.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada a la pelirrosa – Espérame un minuto – Dijo a la persona con quien hablaba -. Que bueno que ya legaste Sakura, siéntate mientras termino de hablar.

La pelirrosa obedeció y se sentó, sin quitar su vista de encima de Sasuke.

-Entonces nos encontramos mañana en la noche Karin – Finalizó el azabache, haciendo que los oídos de Sakura se alarmasen al instante al oír dicho nombre -. Ahora si Sakura.

-¿Hablabas con tu novia? - Preguntó ésta olvidando por completo la verdadera razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar. No podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el pecho, el saber que él estaba con alguien la deprimía y le dolía.

-No, Karin no es mi novia – Respondió con toda calma el Uchiha -. Aunque no descarto la posibilidad.

Al oír esas palabras y de la forma en que Sasuke lo dijo, con una descarada sonrisa en los labios, una descarada y sexy sonrisa, Sakura sintió un enorme dolor que crecía en su interior.

-"¿Por que me siento así? No debería importarme, yo tengo novio... ¿Por que tiene que dolerme tanto? ¿Es que acaso soy una maldita masoquista? ¿No tengo amor propio? " - Pensaba la fiscal Haruno envuelta en el mar de dudas de su propia mente - "Soy una estúpida... haga lo que haga te sigo amando Sasuke Uchiha"

-Bueno ¿Venías por esto cierto? - Preguntó Sasuke sacando el papel del cajón de su escritorio, enseguida Sakura lo recibió y se retiró rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera salir sintió como la mano de Sasuke la jalaba, haciendo que quedara pegada al cuerpo de él.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo?

-Ya no aguanto más esta situación – Le susurró en la comisura de los labios -. Sakura... yo... yo te... - Pero otra vez no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que la puerta comenzó a sonar -. Pase – Indicó.

Era Naruto el que acababa de entrar, con la expresión de optimismo en su rostro. Sasuke y Sakura se separaron rápidamente al verlo y ella estaba un tanto sonrojada, mientras que él pudo controlarlo a la perfección.

-Hey Sakura-chan ¿Que tal, ya te han dado lo que necesitabas?

-Si, gracias por preocuparte Naruto... - Sakura aún estaba un poco desconcertada por lo acontecido hace unos minutos y simplemente salió de la oficina dejando a los dos chicos solos. Naruto la vio alejarse y miró a Sasuke de reojo.

-No puedo entender como has dejado ir a una chica como Sakura-chan – Dijo sin rodeos -. Se veía muy enamorada de ti, pero tú desperdiciaste tu tiempo.

-Hmp, cállate Naruto. Si tú no hubieses llegado justo ahora tal vez otra sería la historia – Se quejó el azabache, realmente estaba molesto ¿Por que cada vez que quería decirla a Sakura lo que sentía algo o alguien lo interrumpía?

-¿Ibas a decirle algo? - Preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

-Lárgate, me duele la cabeza.

-Sasuke... si de verdad quieres a Sakura-chan... dicelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no cometas el error que yo también casi cometo – Le aconsejó Naruto seriamente. Sasuke sabía cuanta razón tenía su amigo, pero para él ya era demasiado tarde, ya Sakura no lo amaba, lo despreciaba y debía entender que aunque fuese ahora a confesarle sus sentimientos lo más probable es que ella lo rechazara.

-Naruto, te equivocas... a Sakura ya la perdí – Dijo resignado, bajando la cabeza mientras una gran tristeza lo invadía.

-Claro, si todo el tiempo no has hecho más que herirla, entiendo si Sakura-chan te cambiase por Sai, pero si yo fuera tú no me rendiría, al menos no aún – Con estas palabras Naruto abandonó la oficina, dejando sólo a su amigo con sus pensamientos enredados.

* * *

Hinata suspiró. Estaba frente a la mansión Hyuuga. No sabía que quería decirle su hermana y estaba preocupada que fuese algo de su padre. No se sentía preparada para regresar a verle aún después de la última vez que hablaron, pero quería comprobar el buen estado de su padre.

Tocó el timbre, ya que desde hace años ella ya no podía entrar a esa casa de la forma en que lo hacía antes.

-_¿Si quien busca? - _Preguntó una voz por el intercomunicador.

-Si... etto soy Hinata y vengo a ver a mi hermana ¿Se encuentra? - Preguntó algo dudosa y nerviosa. La imponente casa donde vivió toda su niñez ahora le parecía un lugar extraño y ajeno.

-_Enseguida señorita – _Respondió cordialmente la empleada. Luego de eso las enormes puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par. Hinata entró aún un poco ofuscada.

* * *

Sakura ya había hecho lo suyo con la demanda y lo de levantar los cargos. En cualquier momento la llamarían para presentarse en el juicio, aunque con las pruebas reunidas por Naruto y Sai ya todo estaba más que resuelto.

Se sentó sobre una banca en el parque pensando en él, en ese tipo que aún amaba a pesar de todo lo que hacía por olvidarlo.

-Soy una estúpida – Se recriminó.

-_¡Si, estúpida y masoquista! - _Aportó su inner. Sakura se sonrió, ya se estaba volviendo loca. Se levantó y decidió irse a su casa.

-Creo que tomaré una ducha bien helada – Se dijo a sí misma.

Desde un punto del parque, alguien la observaba con curiosidad. Estaba usando unos lentes oscuros para no ser reconocido.

-Así que ella es la fiscal Haruno... - Dijo para sí -. Será lindo acabar con su vida.

* * *

Tenten estaba poniendo en orden una serie de documentos antes de irse a casa. Se trataba de archivar algunos casos ya viejos que se estaban acumulando. Era molesto tener que trabajar entre tantos papeles, pero así era en un lugar donde lo vital estaba en ellos.

-Ufff – Suspiró ya cansada.

-Se ve que te está costando – Oyó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al reconocer a su amigo.

-Neji ¿Que te trae por aquí? - Preguntó la castaña.

-Tú – Dijo él mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua mineral a la chica, la cual la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Que gracioso, pero ya en serio ¿Venías a ver a Hinata cierto?

-No, ya te lo he dicho Tenten, vine a verte a ti, quiero charlar un rato nada más.

-De acuerdo, nada más termino aquí y nos vamos ¿Te parece?

-Si quieres te ayudo – Dijo el importante empresario, comportándose como un adolescente enamorado. Tenten simplemente asintió perdida en sus ojos perlados.

* * *

-¿De eso se trataba? - Preguntó Hinata a su hermana menor mientras daba un largo suspiro de alivio. Le alegraba saber que su padre estaba muy bien.

-Ajá, es que no sabes, mi novio es muy responsable con los trabajos y es por eso que te lo pido de favor hermana ¿Podrías ayudarlo?

-Claro que si, además me muero por conocerlo – Respondió con una sonrisa la Hyuuga mayor. Le agradaba que a estas alturas y a pesar de todo, si pudiese tener una relación normal de hermanas.

-En cuanto a papá, quería decirte que siempre si aceptó el tratamiento.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá, una semana después de que tú viniste dijo que si lo haría así que ha mejorado mucho, pero de todos modos es mejor que no se entere que viniste – Dijo Hanabi bajando la mirada, haciendo entristecer un poco a su hermana – Y otra cosa... tal vez haya dejado pasar mucho tiempo pero... Hinata... quisiera que volviéramos a ser las de antes...

-Sabes que estoy muy dispuesta – Respondió Hinata. Hanabi sólo le sonrió. En eso Hinata vio la hora y notó que iban a ser las nueve -. Cielos, que tarde, quedé de cenar con mi suegra y mi novio así que tengo que irme.

-¿Tienes novio Hinata? - Le preguntó la intrigada chica. Hinata sólo asintió sonriendo.

-Si, se llama Naruto y es un poco bobo, pero lo amo.

-Ah, si, hoy lo vi en la universidad. Era bastante guapo la verdad, creo que ambas tenemos muy buen gusto.

-Si tú lo dices.

Las dos hermanas salieron del cuarto y pasaron por el pasillo. De pronto Hinata desvió su atención hacia una puerta en particular. Aquella habitación era la que su madre solía utilizar cada vez que le daba por hacer sus cosas. Cuando ella murió todo se guardó ahí bajo llave. Su padre estaba tan afectado que no dejaba a nadie entrar, así que Hinata jamás supo lo que había en ese lugar.

-No puedes entrar ahí Hinata, está cerrado – Le dijo Hanabi notando como su hermana no quitaba la vista de la puerta, pero Hinata no le hizo caso.

-Aprendí un truco muy útil hace tiempo para abrir las puertas.

-P-pero Hinata...

-Necesito ver las cosas de mamá – La interrumpió Hinata sacando una fina alambre de su cartera. (billetera, monedero, etc)

* * *

Sakura acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Caminaba por el oscuro pasillo hacia su habitación, pero a mitad del camino oyó un extraño ruido.

-¿Que será eso? - Se preguntó un poco asustada -. No será un ladró ¿O si?

Comenzó a caminar sigilosamente por el pasillo. Ella no era policía así que no sabía mucho sobre defensa personal, y aunque le decían que pegaba duro eso no importaba si el ladrón tenía un arma. Tomó lo primero que encontró, lo cual era un bate de béisbol que Sai se había dejado un día en su casa y volvió a avanzar hacia su cuarto.

Abrió lentamente la puerta mientras ésta rechinaba y acercó su mano a la pared hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz. La encendió con rapidez y entró al cuarto levantando el bate en sus manos.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?! - Gritó al instante, pero se quedó callada al ver a esa persona. La ventana estaba abierta y la cortina se movía con el viento, al igual que el cabello negro de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura, tranquila – Dijo el azabache alzando sus manos, más la expresión desencajada de Sakura le causó un tanto de gracia y no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Que estás haciendo en mi casa, en mi cuarto, y a esta hora? - Interrogó la chica aún sosteniendo el bate de béisbol a la altura de su cabeza.

-Vine a hablar contigo, pero no pensé encontrarte en paños menores – Respondió aún manteniendo la sonrisa, aunque estaba algo feliz por haber sorprendido así. Sakura bajó ambas manos poniéndose muy sonrojada y dejó caer el bate al suelo.

-¿Y no podías entrar por la puerta como la gente normal? - Volvió a preguntar, con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando sintió como Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura.

-No pensé que quisieras abrirme, así que me las ingenié para trepar tu balcón – Respondió mordáz. Sakura trató de alejarlo empujándolo, pero él tenía demasiada fuerza.

-Suéltame Sasuke ¿A que has venido? Si es a burlarte de mi te aclaro que... - Pero no hubo oportunidad de terminar su frase cuando ya sus labios habían sido aprisionados por los de Sasuke. Otra vez la había besado de esa manera tan apasionada, tan suya, que la volvía loca. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo al corresponderle, pero no podía resistirse, era como un elixir que la atraía más y más, y que calmaba su sed.

* * *

En el bar de Orochimaru, las chicas que trabajaban ahí estaban haciendo su labor mientras los clientes se babeaban viéndolas.

Los Akatsuki tenían una pequeña reunión en una mesa del lugar.

-¿Ya la has conocido? - Preguntó Hidan a un sonriente Sasori, quien asintió de inmediato.

-Es una mujer preciosa, aunque sólo la vi de lejos, pero he conseguido que Hanabi-chan me arregle una cita con ella – Dijo satisfecho porque todo estaba resultando como querían.

-Bien hecho Sasori – Lo felicitó Itachi – Por cierto, dentro de tres días tenemos una reunión con el jefe.

-¿Al fin lo vamos a conocer? - Preguntó Kakuzu con seriedad.

-Así es, lo van a conocer – Respondió el Uchiha mientras alzaba su copa haciendo una señal con su mano. Al instante Karin se acercó a ellos trayendo una botella de vino en la mano.

-¿Beberás vino? - Preguntó Hidan.

-Si, pero ven Karin, siéntate conmigo – Dijo Itachi mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No puedo Itachi, tengo que atender a los demás clientes – Respondió ella mientras que ajustaba sus lentes, pero Itachi la jaló de la muñeca haciendo que quedara sentada justo sobre él.

-Yo soy tu cliente más importante ¿Lo olvidas?

-N-no pero...

-Así me gusta – La interrumpió Itachi – Chicos ¿Saben de Deidara?

-Dijo que estaba resolviendo el problema de la fiscal Haruno – Respondió Kakuzu mientras se servía una copa de vino.

-Oh, esa chica que se muere por Sasuke – Comentó Karin, a lo que Itachi la miró con curiosidad.

-No me comentaste nada de eso preciosa, creí que Sasuke sólo estaba saliendo contigo.

-No está saliendo con ella, pero soy mujer y me he dado cuenta que cada vez que ella me ve junto a Sasuke me fulmina con la mirada – Karin se abrazó a sí misma mientras sentía un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y que de sólo pensar en la mirada de Sakura hacia su persona sentía que iba a morir.

-Mi hermano y la fiscal Haruno... vaya que interesante... - Murmuró Itachi riendo sorna.

* * *

Hinata había logrado entrar al cuarto de su madre. Estaba lleno de cosas de ella, sus vestidos, sus zapatos, e incluso sus diarios de vida.

Hinata tomó uno de ellos y tuvo la intensión de abrirlo, pero a la mera hora se arrepintió.

-Tal vez deba llevarme esto a casa – Se dijo pensativa. Hanabi la miraba con preocupación, no vaya a ser que llegara su padre y las descubriera en ese lugar.

-Hinata, por favor salgamos de aquí – Le rogó algo asustada, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, necesito ver las cosas de mamá, tal vez esta sea la única forma de hallar lo que tanto busco.

-¿De que estás hablando? Si papá nos ve aquí de seguro me mata – Ambas chicas hablaban casi susurrando para no ser oídas por nadie. Hinata siguió caminando hasta hallar una pequeña caja de color azul. La tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿Que será esto? - Se preguntó invadida de curiosidad, pero cuando trató de abrirla con su llave maestra le fue imposible -. No puedo abrirla, rayos...

-Hinata vámonos – Volvió a pedir Hanabi. Esta vez Hinata asintió, pero logró guardarse uno de los diarios de su madre entre sus ropas. Luego ambas salieron del cuarto dejándolo tal y como estaba.

-"Tengo que saber que contenía esa caja" - Pensó decidida la Hyuuga.

* * *

Lugar: Suna.

Departamento de Matsuri.

Se podían oír los acalorados gemidos de la chica que veían desde su habitación, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba el nombre de Gaara. Después de acabar su faena, ambos estaban exhaustos, pero él no podía quedarse toda la noche.

-¿Te vas tan temprano? - Preguntó la castaña viendo como el hombre con el que acababa de estar se comenzaba a abotonar la camisa. Ella estaba sobre la cama cubriéndose con la sábana blanca.

-Si, es que mañana debo levantarme temprano y tengo unos papeles en casa que no he terminado de revisar – Respondió el pelirrojo sin voltear a verla, hasta terminar de abotonar su ropa. Luego se montó sobre la cama y se guió directo hacia los labios de la chica para devorarlos una vez más – Si quieres mañana puedes quedarte en mi departamento.

-Claro – Respondió ella. Cuando Gaara se levantó oyeron como sonaba el timbre -. ¿Quien podrá ser a esta hora?

-Tal vez sea tu otro amante – Opinó Gaara frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, pero Matsuri comenzó a reír.

-¿Como crees? Yo no tengo a nadie más – Aseguró con una sonrisa divertida mientras se levantaba de la cama aún cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana, y Gaara la tomó por la cintura.

-Eso espero, porque no me gustaría que después de mi viniese otro a estar contigo.

-No seas tonto, y suéltame que tengo que vestirme para abrir la puerta – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo, más antes de soltarla el pelirrojo la besó muy apasionadamente, sacándole un leve suspiro.

* * *

Realmente Sakura no sabía como había llegado a tal situación. Estaba prácticamente desnuda sobre su cama, dejando que Sasuke Uchiha hiciese lo que le plazca con su cuerpo. Su voluntad y su cordura se podían ir bien al carajo, ya nada le importaba en ese momento.

-Sasuke... - Susurró su nombre en ese momento, cuando él estaba besando su cuello sin ánimos de detenerse. Sakura recorría la espalda ya desprovista de ropa de Sasuke, y se deleitaba con cada beso que él le daba.

Sasuke estaba feliz, pero no olvidaba a lo que realmente había venido. No sólo a hacer suya a esa chica, sino a decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

-Sakura... - Detuvo sus caricias por un momento, viendo fijamente los ojos jades de la chica - . Quiero que sepas que yo... yo...

Sakura sólo lo miraba expectante, no estaba segura de si lo que oiría sería bueno o malo, pero desde hace tiempo quería oír lo que él iba a decir.

-Demonios... - Masculló Sasuke enfadado consigo mismo ¿Como podía ser tan difícil? - Sakura yo...

-Sasuke, esto que estamos haciendo no está bien, mejor... vete de mi casa y... - La pelirrosa trató de levantarse, pero el azabache se lo impidió.

-No, esto no está mal, es lo que ambos deseábamos... no puedes negarlo ahora que me has correspondido – Acarició la mejilla de Sakura, la cual lo miraba atentamente -. Sakura yo te amo.

-Sasuke... - Sakura dejó escapar una leve lágrima de felicidad al oír eso. Por el momento para ella, sólo existían en el mundo dos personas: Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo dos cuerpos que ansiaban volverse uno -. Sasuke... -kun...

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a los labios de la chica, besándola dulcemente, comenzando otra vez el recorrido de su piel con ambas manos.

* * *

Hinata iba en su auto. Ya se le hacía tarde para la cena con su suegra y su novio, así que pisó al acelerador. Al llegar al edificio lo primero que hizo fue apagar el coche, dejándolo estacionando en un lugar apto para ello. Luego se bajó pero notó como algo caía de entre sus ropas.

-El diario de mamá – Se dijo. Lo recogió y vio como un papel caía de él, una hoja pequeña y cuadrada. La levantó y se fijó en algo interesante.

-Es... un código binario – Murmuró al notar que la hoja llevaba escrito sólo los números 1 y 0 y que éstos se repetían muchas veces en distinto orden.

* * *

Matsuri finalmente había logrado ponerse algo de ropa para ir a abrir la puerta, mientras que Gaara salía de la habitación tras ella.

-En serio ¿Quien puede ser? - Volvió a preguntar la castaña mientras abría, y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver del otro lado a su mejor amiga, la cual se había ido al extranjero hace algunos años.

-Matsuri – Exclamó la joven. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran marrones y tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, esto lo notó Gaara cuando la chica saltó a abrazar a Matsuri.

-Sari ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Cuando has llegado? - Preguntaba Matsuri sorprendida y a la vez feliz de ver a su amiga tan querida de regreso. La chica se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Llegué hace unas horas, y he venido a quedarme en Japón ¿No es genial? - En eso notó al pelirrojo que estaba en el departamento de la castaña y se dio cuenta que de seguro había interrumpido algo –. Ah lo siento, no tenía idea que estabas con alguien, no debí venir sin avisar.

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba – Dijo Gaara acercándose a la puerta. Tomó la mano de la chica y la besó caballerosamente -. Sabaku No Gaara para servirte – Miró a Matsuri, a la cual no le pareció nada apropiado su gesto, pero se contuvo, sabía que Gaara era muy educado. Sari por su lado se había sonrojado al ver la seductora sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo -. Bueno, tengo prisa así que me voy.

-Pasa Sari – Dijo Matsuri a su amiga, la cual asintió pasando con su maleta tras ella. Matsuri cerró un poco la puerta su espalda, quedando fuera de la vista de la chica.

-¿Que pasa? - Preguntó Gaara al ver la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de la castaña.

-¿Te ha gustado mi amiga?

-Claro que no, es linda pero vamos, es tu amiga, además acabo de conocerla – Respondió un tanto divertido y es que Matsuri se veía muy graciosa demostrando sus celos. En esa parte siempre era muy sincera, aunque no le gustaba que él se diera cuenta porque aún no formalizaban nada. Se acostaban juntos pero ni siquiera había hablado de noviazgo.

Matsuri lentamente cambió su semblante. Sonrió complacida – Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana – Dijo el chico mientras la tomaba por la cintura para luego darle un voraz beso de despedida. Sin querer la espalda de Matsuri chocó contra la puerta, haciendo que ésta se abriera y dándole un espectáculo en vivo a Sari, quien los veía asombrada.

-Hasta mañana Gaara – Después de despedirse, la castaña cerró la puerta y soltó un leve suspiro.

-Wow, que novio tan guapo tienes amiga, te envidio.

-No es mi novio, sólo salimos.

-Pues con ese beso tan apasionado hasta llegué a pensar que estaban casados, cielos...

-¿Nos viste? Ay que vergüenza – Dijo un poco sonrojada Matsuri.

-Pues tendrás que contarme que onda, porque no pienso quedarme con la curiosidad.

-De acuerdo Sari, pero eso será después de que me cuentes bien que ha pasado contigo y como es eso de que te vienes a Japón.

-Vale, pasando y pasando – Sonrió Sari.

* * *

La cena con Naruto y su madre había sido todo un éxito. Ahora Hinata se encontraba despidiéndose de Naruto en la puerta. Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal con su novia, y no dudó en preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?

-No... bueno si... es que, verás... encontré algo hace rato.

-¿Algo? ¿A que te refieres?

-A esto – Respondió la ojiperla mientras le entregaba el papel al rubio. Naruto notó los dos números.

-Un código binario – Dijo sin ninguna duda - ¿Donde lo has encontrado?

-En un antiguo diario de vida de mamá. Naruto-kun... tal vez nos lleve a lo que estamos buscando ¿Que tal si este código tiene algo que ver con la pruebas?

-Tranquila, mañana encontraremos la respuesta, ahora descansa – Le dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba, para darle un dulce beso en la frente.

-Hai – Respondió la chica -. Espero que mañana podamos saber que es.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que hallaremos esas pruebas.

-Lo se, confío plenamente en ti – Hinata abrazó a Naruto más fuerte, para así lograr reconfortarse con su calor. Ciertamente era la mejor medicina a todos sus males.

Continuara...

Avance: Sakura siente remordimientos por haber engañado a Sai y toma una drástica decisión. Hinata al fin conoce al novio de su hermanita, cayendo en la trampa de Akatsuki. Naruto descifra el código, encontrando algo muy interesante y Tenten celebra una especie de pijamada que juntará a dos personas insospechadas y en donde darán rienda suelta a todos los chismes, mientras Gaara comienza a jugar con fuego sin sospechar que saldrá quemado.

Próximo capitulo: Cosas de chicas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, me rebané los sesos pensando en lo que iba a escribir.**

**Está bien, no lo hice pero aún así no se me ocurrían ideas.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, hasta pronto.**

**No se olviden visitar mis otros fics ^^**

**Bye!!!**


	15. Cosas de chicas

Buenas noches!!!!! xDDDDDD

Aquí está la conti como lo prometí, aunque bastante tarde (Lo digo por la hora jeje)

Bueno, les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y pronto se vendrán cosas muy buenas (Lo he estado planeando, ya van a ver que se sorprenden ^^)

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Cosas de chicas.**

El sol asomaba sus cálidos y brillantes rayos por la ventana del cuarto de Hinata. La ojiperla abría lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con el nuevo día.

-Vaya, que bien dormí – Dijo estirándose un poco. Había dormido muy relajada toda la noche después de hablar con Naruto. Cada vez que le contaba sus problemas, estos parecían aminorarse con el simple hecho de que él le sonriera de esa forma tan especial, y aunque anoche estaba muy preocupada por lo que había hallado, ahora se encontraba mucho más tranquila.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Dejó que las finas gotas del agua resbalaran por su cuerpo, y la mojaran de pies a cabeza. Hoy iba a ser un gran día.

* * *

Era realmente temprano para que Naruto ya estuviese en la oficina, y realmente todos se sorprendieron de que no llegara siendo regañado por Hinata, o que incluso llegara antes que el comisario.

El rubio había estado pensando durante la noche sobre lo que le dijo su amada Hinata. Si de verdad había algo importante en ese papel y en ese código, él lo averiguaría a como dé lugar. Para eso se dirigió hasta el departamento de criptología.

-No te preocupes Hinata, voy a descifrar este mensaje para ti – Dijo sin un atisbo de duda en su voz.

* * *

Sakura se dio una vuelta en la cama, se sentía un poco apretada, y bastante cansada al no haber dormido casi nada durante la noche. Abrió lentamente sus ojos jades y todo vino a su mente como un balde de agua fría. Había pasado toda la noche con Sasuke Uchiha, y peor que eso, había sido capaz de engañar a su novio Sai.

-¿Pero que he hecho? - Se dio un leve golpe en la frente y se sentó de una sola vez. Observó que junto a ella, Sasuke aún dormía. Se acercó a él para observar su expresión; él sonreía y se veía tan tranquilo que ella también sonrió.

Sasuke se dio una vuelta en la cama y abrió sus ojos. La vio frente a él y se sintió realmente feliz, ahora nada podía estar mal.

-Sakura...

La pelirrosa no lo quiso escuchar, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Sasuke la miró extrañado y se sentó sobre la cama.

-¿Que pasa Sakura? - Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-Por favor vete de mi casa – Pidió ella, ante la sorprendida y dolida mirada del azabache. Sakura se estaba sintiendo extremadamente culpable de lo que había hecho. Pudo ser que mientras estaba con él no le importara nada más, pero ahora que recuperaba su cordura se había dado cuenta del gran error que había cometido, se sentía la peor persona sobre la tierra ¿Como pudo hacerle eso a una persona que se portaba tan bien con ella? Sai no lo merecía, definitivamente no.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Me estás corriendo? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó?

-¿Ya tuviste lo que querías no? Ahora lárgate y déjame en paz – Dijo Sakura con una voz seca. De verdad no quería hacerlo, le dolía a ella también, pero tomó la decisión de quedarse con la persona que había hecho tantas cosas por ella, y no con quien amaba de verdad.

-¿Crees que sólo vine a tener sexo contigo? ¡¿Es que acaso no te importó lo que te dije anoche?! - Gritó Sasuke ya molesto, furioso por no comprender a esa chica.

-Todos dicen eso cuando quieren pasar una noche con una mujer, al otro día simplemente se olvidan de sus palabras, como lo hiciste hace años ¿No te acuerdas? - Sakura lo miró con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Sasuke volvió a sorprenderse, y bajó la mirada. La pelirrosa ya tenía puesta su ropa y tomó la de Sasuke del suelo –. Vístete y vete.

-Eso haré – Sasuke tomó sus ropas - .Ya nunca más volveré a buscarte Sakura Haruno, esta ha sido la última vez.

-"La última vez" - Repitió Sakura en su mente, tratando de auto-convencerse de que esto era lo mejor para todos.

* * *

-Así es, es hoy en mi casa – Decía Tenten hablando por teléfono, mientras bajaba las escaleras -. ¿Y que dices? ¿Vienes Ino?

-_¡Claro! - _Respondió la rubia del otro lado – _Será genial, hace tiempo que no hago esas cosas ¿Hey quien más estará?_

_-_Pues algunas amigas del trabajo, creo que a Hinata la conoces.

-_Ah si, ella fue quien ayudó en el caso de mi padre._

_-_Ya veo... - Tenten guardó silencio unos momentos – Bueno Ino, nos vemos entonces, hasta la noche.

-_Hasta la noche Tenten._

Tenten se sentó sobre el sillón y encendió el televisor. Le sorprendió ver la noticia que se desarrollaba.

-_Se habla de un nuevo atentado de Akatsuki, en el que estaría involucrada toda la banda, se cree que aún no existen pistas sobre lo que planean para su próximo ataque, pero si que hay que cuidarse mucho en lugares de gran concurrencia. Y pasando a otras noticias se descubre que las famosas empresas Hyuuga tienen fuertes conexiones con la anterior banda nombrada._

_-_Neji se va a morir cuando vea esto ¿Como diablos se habrá enterado la prensa? - Se preguntó la castaña con la boca abierta.

* * *

Una chica se encontraba trabajando arduamente sentada en un escritorio. Su cabello rubio y largo estaba amarrado en una coleta baja y usaba unos enormes lentes que no dejaban ver el color de sus ojos. Observaba con una lupa muy de cerca una hoja de papel con extraños símbolos.

-¡Hey, Shiho-san! - La chica se sobresaltó al oír tan alegre y escandalosa voz. Dio un salto y se golpeó la cabeza con uno de los instrumentos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¡N-Naruto-san! - Gritó un poco exaltada. El rubio la miró con su sonrisa, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien, y es que ella usualmente era bastante despistada.

-Oye, quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿De que se trata? - Preguntó Shiho mientras lo observaba atentamente.

-Necesito que descifres este mensaje, es fácil, un código binario.

-¿Un código binario? De acuerdo, será cuestión de minutos.

Naruto le entregó la hoja de papel en donde estaba escrito el código, y ella rápidamente lo ingresó en su computadora. Naruto llegó a marearse de lo rápido que ella movía sus dedos.

* * *

Hinata se sorprendió al saber que Naruto ya se había levantado, y ahora iba en su auto hacia el trabajo. Al bajar vio que Sasuke también acababa de llegar, y no se veía muy bien.

-Etto ¿Te sucede algo Sasuke? - Preguntó la ojiperla. Él sólo la miró; sus ojos no podían ocultar su tristeza.

-No es nada... - Respondió. Después de eso entró y Hinata sólo lo quedó mirando.

-¿Que le habrá pasado? Se veía realmente triste... - Murmuró Hinata. En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular -. ¿Bueno?

-_Hermana, soy yo._

_-_Ah, Hanabi-chan ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó mientras entraba a la comisaría. Algunos le hacían gestos de saludo, y ella respondía.

-_Pues te llamaba por el favor ese, el que te pedí._

_-_Si, claro, hoy a la hora del almuerzo estoy libre, puedes ir con tu novio a la fuente de sodas de Konoha, ahí hablamos.

-_De acuerdo, gracias Hinata – _Se oyó a Hanabi emocionada del otro lado.

-De nada, si es un favor para mi hermanita no me importa – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

* * *

Lugar: Suna.

Departamento de Matsuri.

La castaña se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, estaba algo atrasada ya que se había quedado hablando con Sari hasta tarde, oyendo sus aventuras en el extranjero. De seguro Gaara la regañaría, pero de una forma muy especial.

-¿Ya te vas? - Le preguntó Sari, mientras la veía abotonar su blusa blanca.

-Ajá, si no me apresuro Gaara se enfadará conmigo, hoy debíamos ir a la casa de unos tipos que andaban metidos en algo turbio – Respondió Matsuri mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

-Vaya, mi amiga detective de la policía ¿Quien lo diría no? Y lo mejor es ese sórdido romance clandestino con tu jefe – Matsuri se sonrojó ante las palabras de Sari.

-Ni sórdido ni clandestino, bueno tal vez clandestino si... ay no me hagas decir tonterías Sari – Reclamó la chica. Sari sólo se carcajeó.

-Eres tan penosa, realmente te avergüenzas por todo.

-No se como tú puedes hablar de todo eso con... tanta normalidad, como sea ya me voy. Nos vemos en la tarde.

-Seguro – Dijo Sari al ver salir a su amiga. Se quedó sentada en el sillón y encendió la televisión -. Vaya que Matsuri tiene suerte, Gaara es realmente muy guapo, como desearía yo un hombre así – Suspiró.

* * *

Gaara estaba en su oficina. Golpeaba los dedos contra la mesa en aparente espera de algo. En eso entró Kankuro a la oficina.

-Gaara ya llegaron las fotografías de la autopsia.

-Si, y para la otra vez toca antes de entrar – Reclamó el pelirrojo.

-Que pesado eres, yo no tengo la culpa de que Matsuri se retrase – Bufó el castaño. Gaara abrió los ojos como platos ante la afirmación de su hermano -. ¿Que? ¿Creías que nadie se iba a dar cuenta? Bueno, en realidad nadie lo ha hecho a parte de mí, eres un pervertido Gaara.

-Cállate, no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben – Reprochó Gaara molesto. Kankuro sólo sonrió y dejó la oficina de su hermano. Gaara pensó que lo había ocultado muy bien, pero tal parece que no era así, y de todos modos no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿Que importaba que su hermano lo supiera?

Kankuro afuera de la oficina reía divertido. Se había dado cuenta de los "jueguitos" de su hermano porque un día sin querer los había visto. Ya que era su costumbre entrar sin golpear, ese día se había quedado más de lo debido tras la puerta, oyendo y observando con la boca abierta.

-"Ay Gaara, que suerte tienes, yo también quiero un romance furtivo" - Pensó.

* * *

Hinata llegó al laboratorio de criptología, y vio a Naruto y Shiho trabajando arduamente en algo. Se acercó y abrazó al rubio.

-¿Que hacen?

-Descifrando el código, Shiho-san es muy buena – Contestó Naruto mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Hinata observó en la computadora, pero lo que llevaban hasta ahora era ininteligible para ella.

-Que extraño... - Musitó Shiho de pronto, poniendo una expresión de desagrado.

-¿Que pasa Shiho-san? - Preguntó Naruto. Hinata también se puso atenta.

-He terminado, pero parece ser que sigue estando en código.

-¿Como? - Preguntó el rubio confundido -. ¿No dices que lo has descifrado?

-El binario si, pero esto no es más que otro código, la persona que lo ha escrito ha sido realmente cuidadosa, estos caracteres... son palabras pero no entiendo sus significados – Dijo Shiho, mientras con sus manos indicaba las palabras a los dos policías. Hinata de pronto pareció entenderlo todo.

-Esto es...

-¿Que sucede Hinata? - Naruto la miró extrañado.

-Esas palabras... es... el lenguaje que inventamos con mamá cuando yo era niña – La ojiperla bajó la mirada –. Las únicas dos personas en el mundo que lo conocían éramos ella y yo.

Naruto sólo la observó, Hinata se había puesto muy triste, así que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que la madre de Hinata había guardado esas pruebas para ella, y que la ojiperla era tal vez la única persona sobre la tierra que podría encontrarlas.

* * *

Karin estaba paseando por la calle junto a Tayuya. Ambas estaban de compras, ya que con el dinero extra que estaba recibiendo la pelirroja por su "trabajo" le alcanzaba para darse bastantes lujos.

-Mira ese Karin, está genial – Decía Tayuya pegada a una vitrina -. Y ese, y ese.

Karin suspiró. Oyó un sonidito, y observó que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Sonrió un poco y decidió llamar a esa persona.

-¿Como estás Sasuke? - Preguntó apenas le contestaron.

* * *

Sakura se sentó en el parque con la mirada perdida. Aún no podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo que había pasado; fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera sabía bien que iba a hacer ahora.

-Que estúpida Sakura ¡Tonta!

-¿Y ahora que hiciste que te insultas a ti misma y en la calle? - Escuchó una voz muy conocida detrás de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó completamente, sintiendo la enorme culpa recaer sobre sus hombros. Se levantó de la banca y vio a Sai parado detrás de ella.

-¿Que haces aquí Sai?

-¿Esa es forma de saludar? - La miró arqueando una ceja. Sakura no sabía ni como es que tenía cara para verlo ahora, se sentía una miserable. Lo abrazó y él la miró algo sorprendido -. ¿Por que lloras?

-Por nada, es que... te extrañaba, hace días que no te veía – Mintió la pelirrosa. De cierto modo era verdad, pero no era por eso que lloraba y lo sabía muy bien.

-Que tonta eres – Sai la abrazó más fuerte -. Yo estoy aquí, junto a ti...

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir aún peor, lejos de reconfortarla sólo le recordaban lo mala novia que era.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó, todos estaban saliendo para comer algo antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Hinata salió de la comisaría, y Naruto venía detrás de ella.

-¿A donde vas amor?

-Voy a juntarme con mi hermana – Respondió Hinata. Naruto la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Al menos dame un beso de despedida – Dijo el rubio.

-¿No vienes conmigo? - Le preguntó Hinata. Naruto puso una cara de pocos amigos.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a narcóticos con Kakashi, además de encargarme de otro caso – Respondió algo fastidiado -. Es una pena, pero no podré almorzar con mi princesa.

-No me digas así – Lo regañó la ojiperla un tanto sonrojada -. Me da vergüenza, ya estamos grandes.

-¿Pero que tiene de malo? Eres mi princesa Hinata – Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata, y ella se quedó así. Luego se separaron un poco y la ojiperla unió sus labios con los de él.

-Nos vemos después, te amo.

-Y yo a ti – Naruto la besó y luego la dejó ir.

Hinata le lanzó un beso mientras se subía a su auto y arrancó del lugar.

-Bueno, será mejor que me de prisa o tampoco podré cenar con mi Hina – Dicho esto se encaminó hacia su auto y también partió rápidamente.

* * *

Karin se encontraba en un restaurante, sentada en frente de Sasuke. Después de hablar con él se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo le pasaba, no sabía que, pero se veía realmente mal.

Desde que se habían sentado, no cruzaron más de dos palabras, cosa que tenía aún más preocupada a la pelirroja, ya que usualmente ella y Sasuke tenían bastantes temas de conversación.

Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Que te sucede Sasuke?

-Soy un idiota Karin – Dijo el azabache. Karin arqueó una ceja sin entender -. Me he enamorado y me di cuenta de que ella ya no siente nada por mi.

-¿La fiscal Haruno? - Preguntó la chica. Sasuke la observó y asintió. La verdad es que ellos si habían "intimado" por decir lo menos, pero no estaban interesados en tener una relación, eran más como amigos con privilegios, así que se contaban cosas, problemas, etc. Sin embargo, aunque para Sasuke fuera así, Karin si sentía cosas por él, pero obviamente no iba a decirlo.

-Me dejó muy en claro que no le intereso – Contó Sasuke con la mirada baja. Karin sólo lo observó, lo veía realmente afectado por el tema, y eso tal vez le interesara a Itachi.

-" ¿Debería contárselo o callarme? Después de todo los chicos planean hacerle algo a la fiscal ¿Será que van a matarla? Demonios, saber tantas cosas me está haciendo mal para la cabeza... y pensar que yo podría decirle a Sasuke donde encontrar al hermano que tanto odia" - Sus pensamientos seguían avanzando solos. Desde el momento en que Sasuke le había contado lo del asesinato de sus padres, una de las noches que pasaron juntos. Había comenzado a desconfiar de Itachi. Realmente no tenía idea si debía seguir engañando a Sasuke o no -. "Tal vez deba decirle todo a Sasuke... pero no puedo traicionar a Itachi... ni a Sasuke ¡Demonios!"

* * *

Mientras en Suna, Gaara había salido a almorzar en algún restaurante o algo así, ya que Matsuri se había ido con unas amigas, y además con que uno supiera de su "romance" ya estaba bien. Era mejor irse solos.

Sari estaba recorriendo la ciudad, como hace años que no venía ya ni recordaba que tal era. Estaba viendo unas cosas en una vitrina, cuando oyó el sonido de una bocina. Se volteó y sintió que estaba en un sueño.

-Hola Sari – Dijo Gaara poniendo su mejor y más seductora sonrisa, saludándola a través de la ventana de su auto.

-Hola Gaara, etto ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a almorzar ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿Y Matsuri? – Preguntó algo extrañada, se suponía que ellos debían estar junto, o algo así le había quedado según lo que vio y lo que le dijo Matsuri después.

-Ella Salió con unas amigas – Respondió el pelirrojo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto ¿Y vienes o no?

-De acuerdo – Respondió Sari sonriendo. Después de todo no tenía nada de malo en almorzar con el "novio" de su mejor amiga, no había nada malo.

* * *

Matsuri estaba en una tienda de ropa con unas amigas. Habían salido a almorzar, pero se desviaron un poco del camino.

-¿Qué ves Matsuri? – Le preguntó una de las chicas, un joven de lentes, que traía el cabello amarrado a una coleta. Trabajaba en la comisaría organizando y archivando casos.

-Estaba viendo algunas cosas, nada importante Yui – Respondió Matsuri algo nerviosa, tratando de ocultar lo que estaba viendo tras su espalda, pero Yui era muy inteligente.

-¿Así que viendo ropa intima eh? ¿Tienes novio? – Preguntó en tono pícaro. Matsuri se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos, no había nada que le diera más vergüenza que hablar de "ese" tema.

-N-no… como crees que voy a tener novio.

-¡Hey, Kaori, Matsuri tiene novio! – Gritó Yui a la otra chica que las acompañaba, una rubia bastante guapa, de ojos cafés y bastante alta.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no nos habías contado?

-B-bueno… no es mi novio aún… - Respondió aún más sonrojada la castaña.

-Oh, pero bien que te la debes de pasar con él, mira nada más lo que estabas por comprar.

-¡Yui-san! No iba a comprar eso, sólo estaba viéndolo ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y por que te pones tan colorada Matsuri? – Preguntó Kaori – Ni que estuvieras saliendo con el jefe.

Ante ese comentario Matsuri se paralizó por completo, se puso blanca y rígida como una estatua de yeso, y pensó que ya había sido descubierta, pero rápidamente sus amigas se distrajeron con un hermoso conjunto que estaña en oferta. Entonces suspiró aliviada.

-"De la que me he salvado"

* * *

Lugar: Fuente de sodas Konoha.

Hora: 13:30

-Hola hermana – Saludó Hinata a su hermana menor, la cual se levantó de la mesa para saludarla. Hinata dirigió su mirada al guapo joven pelirrojo que acompañaba a Hanabi – Tú debes de ser Kei ¿Verdad?

-Si, mucho gusto Hinata-san – La saludó respetuosamente, besando su mano derecha – Es un placer -"Que hermosa policía eres… que gusto me dará obtener de ti todo lo que quiero" – Pensaba riendo para sus adentros el malvado Sasori, seguro de que pronto obtendría las pruebas.

-Para mi también Kei-san, es un gusto conocer al novio de mi hermanita – La ojiperla se sentó frente a ellos, quienes estaban sentados juntos.

Hinata los veía a ambos con una sonrisa, sin sospechar siquiera quien era el "novio" de su querida hermana.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en narcóticos, le habían pedido que fuera por unos archivos de un caso en particular, así que lo hizo lo antes posible.

Llegó hasta la oficina del capitán Kakashi y golpeó antes de entrar.

-Pase – Indicó el peli plata con su voz alegre. Naruto entró.

-¡Hola Kakashi-sensei! – Saludó muy animado en rubio. Antes, ese hombre había sido quien le enseñó la mayoría de lo que sabía, por eso lo llamaba sensei.

-Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo – Saludó Kakashi con una sonrisa, o al menos eso podía distinguirse, ya que usaba esa máscara que no dejaba observar su rostro – Me he enterado de asuntillos por ah -. Dijo a modo de secreto.

-¿Asuntillos? – Repitió Naruto arqueando una ceja ¿A que se referiría con "asuntillos"?

-Bueno, a tu romance con Hinata-chan claro está.

-¿C-como se ha enterado de eso? – Preguntó un rubio tan rojo que parecía un tomate.

-Las noticias vuelan ¿Sabes? – Dijo despreocupadamente -. Cambiando de tema, aquí están los archivos que pidió Sasuke, fue un coñazo buscarlos.

-Kakashi-sensei, no seas holgazán – Lo regañó Naruto -. Bueno, da igual, sólo venía por esto y me largo ¿Por cierto de que tratan?

-Eso es un asunto privado ¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?

-Verdad, aún me queda un caso por resolver ¡Nos vemos Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto se fue muy animado y sonriente, como siempre solía estar desde que él y Hinata eran novios, y es que ella era el sol en su vida.

Kakashi suspiró, poniéndose bastante serio.

-Me pregunto si una vez que veas esto me creerás Sasuke, tu tío es más peligroso de lo que crees – Murmuró Kakashi, observando una fotografía que había sobre su escritorio.

En ella había tres personas, esta él, una chica de cabello púrpura, y un chico con un peinado parecido al de Naruto, pero en color negro como el de Sasuke.

Luego dejó de verla y miró hacia la ventana.

* * *

Karin estaba viendo la televisión sentada a los pies de su cama. Pasaban su telenovela favorita y estaba muy concentrada. Sintió su cama moverse y miró hacia atrás. Sasuke dormía ahí, se notaba alcoholizado.

Después de hablar con Karin Sasuke comenzó a beber y se terminó por quedar dormido en la casa de ella. Karin lo ayudó a llegar hasta su cama, y ahí lo dejó. Sabía que él estaba mal por lo que pasó con Sakura, y no lo entendía ¿Por qué ella le había hecho eso? Esa fiscal Haruno era un tonta, si lo amaba tanto como parecía, entonces no podía explicarse ese extraño comportamiento.

-Si, definitivamente esa mujer no te merece Sasuke – Volvió a mirar el televisor, pasaban la escena de una mujer que tenía dos hombres, tal como ella -. Y tal parece que yo tampoco ¿No?

Cada vez se sentía peor al engañarlo.

-Me pregunto… ¿Si podré seguir adelante con esto?

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba ordenando los archivos de sus casos en el bufete de abogados Nara y Akimichi. Tenía muchos casos pendientes por estar tan preocupado de investigar lo de Akatsuki, además recibió una llamada de Naruto, diciendo que tenían una pista sobre las pruebas.

-Vaya que problemático – Bufó. Encendió el televisor que había, para enterarse de las últimas noticias del país y del mundo, cuando vio algo que le llamó bastante la atención.

-_¿Entonces el caso se ha resuelto? – _Preguntaba una periodista a una detective de la brigada de homicidios en la ciudad de Sunagakure, sobre un asesinato bastante famoso en los últimos días.

-_Me complace decir que el crimen se ha resuelto satisfactoriamente, y que en estos momentos el asesino está siendo procesado en la corte, y no quedará impune – _Aseguró la mujer rubia, cuyo nombre aparecía justo debajo de su imagen, y ese nombre era.

-Sabaku No Temari… mira donde te vengo a encontrar – Murmuró Shikamaru con una sonrisa – Que lindo, veré más las noticias.

* * *

Naruto llegó a la comisaría, pero no encontró a Sasuke por ninguna parte, lo que le pareció muy extraño, además nadie supo darle razón de él. Después de informarse un poco sobre su nuevo caso, decidió ir al laboratorio de criptografía, a ver si el mensaje al fin había sido descifrado, y era lo que tanto esperaban.

-Hola Shiho-san – Saludó a la criptógrafa.

-Naruto-san, que bueno que vienes, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Lo has descifrado?

-Si – Respondió con una sonrisa – Gracias a las indicaciones de Hinata-san la traducción ha sido todo un éxito, aunque hay algunas cosas que no logro entender.

-¿Qué es? – Le preguntó el rubio interesado.

-Por lo que se ve, esto se trata de una carta dirigida a Hinata-san – Dijo Shiho tomando el papel que acababa de imprimirse, señalándole a Naruto – Pero si te fijas, cada párrafo comienza con un número, pero no tienen ningún orden específico, intenté leyendo los párrafos numerados en orden, desde el uno hasta el siete, pero no dice nada.

-Que extraño… esto debe de tener otro truco oculto – Naruto comenzó a leer, pero tampoco encontraba nada que fuese significativo con esos números -. Tal vez Hinata debería verlo.

-Si, yo también lo creo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Shiho-san por tu ayuda, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti – Naruto hizo la pose del tío guay y se alejó guardándose el mensaje en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Shiho sólo lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa, feliz de haberlos podido ayudar en algo tan importante para ellos.

-Les deseo suerte.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su casa. Estaba mal ¿Cómo había sido capaz? La noche anterior todo había sido perfecto, hasta el momento en que Sasuke le había dicho que la amaba, pero no podía creerle después de todo lo que él le había hecho, él no se merecía que le creyese así nada más, en cambio Sai, él quien se había portado tan bien… a él no podía hacerle eso.

-Rayos, rayos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que acostarme contigo Sasuke? – Bajando su mirada - ¿Por qué tuve que volver a caer justo cuando he decidido olvidarte para siempre?

En ese momento recibió una llamada de la fiscalía, y tuvo que partir como bomba hacia el lugar. Al menos un poco de trabajo la distraería de su fatal vida.

* * *

Tenten estaba en casa, ya eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. El día se había pasado volando, seguro las chicas estarían por llegar. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Ahí están – Dijo. Fue a abrir y vio a Sakura, la cual se veía bastante cansada y agitada -. ¿Tuviste un día pesado en la fiscalía?

-Ajá, pero al menos me sirvió de distracción – Respondió entrando a la casa de su amiga -. Por cierto ¿Quién más viene?

-Sólo Hinata y tres chicas más

-¿Pero no era algo más grande?

-No, decidí que solo seamos seis personas, además me quiero enterar de algunos chismes que he oído.

-Que chismosa eres Tenten – Dijo Sakura sonriendo – "Si estoy aquí, no pensaré en ti Sasuke… tengo que sacarte de mi cabeza por el bien de mi salud mental"

* * *

Hinata estaba saliendo de su departamento. Llevaba un pequeño bolso en donde tenía las cosas que necesitaba para pasar la noche en casa de Tenten. Entonces vio salir a Naruto de su departamento.

-¿A dónde vas princesa? Creí que hoy cenabas con nosotros – Dijo un poco triste el rubio. Hinata lo miró y le sonrió sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Perdón, no te dije, pero voy a casa de Tenten – Respondió la ojiperla -. Pero no te preocupes, mañana regreso temprano.

-Bueno, al menos no pasarás la noche con otro hombre – Bromeó Naruto. Hinata frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo crees? Eres mi único amor Naruto baka.

-Era sólo una broma princesa – Dijo el rubio riendo mientras la abrazaba -. Tú sabes que te adoro, y se que tú también me quieres, porque eres la única persona a parte de mi madre que me soporta – Hinata sonrió ante este comentario por parte de Naruto.

-En eso tienes razón, te soporto sólo porque te amo, y me muero por ti.

-No digas que te mueres por mi – Pidió Naruto susurrándole, casi a punto de besar sus labios -. Mejor di que vives por mí, porque si tú mueres yo no sería nada, sería un muerto en vida.

-Como tú digas mi amor – Respondió la ojiperla, siendo ella quien lo besara a él, tomándolo por la nuca, para acariciar sus rubios cabellos. Lo deseaba tanto, que a veces olvidaba que estaban a medio pasillo, y que cualquier vecino podría verlos.

-Hermosa, entonces nos vemos mañana – Dijo Naruto, aún hablando bajito y cerca de los labios de Hinata, la cual no dejaba de verlo a los ojos.

-¿Ahora me llamarás hermosa? – Preguntó un tanto divertida.

-Princesa, hermosa, mi Diosa, cualquier halago queda perfecto en ti, mi querida Hinata Hyûga – Dijo abrazándola más fuerte. Hinata le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco, porque a pesar de todo ella seguía sonrojándose, y eso a Naruto le encantaba.

-Bueno, me voy Naruto-kun – Hinata le dio un beso rápido a Naruto en los labios y se separó de él, pero el rubio la jaló de la muñeca y le plantó un apasionado beso, luego de lo cual la dejó partir.

Cuando ya no vio más a Hinata, algo vino a su mente.

-Demonios, me olvidé de darle el mensaje… - Mirando por donde había partido Hinata -. Oh bueno, se lo daré mañana.

* * *

Ya eran la nueve y todas las chicas estaban en casa de Tenten a excepción de una, quien justo en el momento en que la castaña se preguntaba por ella, tocó el timbre.

-Ya regreso – Avisó a las demás.

-¿Y entonces Hinata, que tal es Naruto en la cama?

-¡Sakura! – Gritó Hinata avergonzada, mientras las tres chicas que estaban con ella reían. Una era Sakura, y las otra dos eran del trabajo también, sus nombres eran Natsuki y Umiko.

-Ya Hinata, no te evadas y responde la pregunta, que todos en el precinto sabemos de su romance – Dijo Natsuki, una chica de cabello rojo, hasta los hombros, quien trabajaba en el laboratorio analizando pruebas.

-Es verdad, que no te de pena, estamos entre chicas – Agregó Umiko, una joven de cabello negro azabache, y de ojos azules.

-Bueno… pues la verdad es que es muy bueno – Respondió Hinata muy avergonzada. Las demás gritaron al oírla confesar.

Tenten regresó con la última integrante de la pijamada, quien era Ino. Al verse Ino y Sakura, se formó un ambiente tan tenso que parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Ino cerda…

-Frente de marquesina…

* * *

En Suna, Matsuri estaba un tanto aburrida, había quedado de ir al departamento de Gaara a pasar la noche con él, pero no le contestaba el celular ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Y lo peor, sus amigas le insistieron tanto, que al final había accedido a comprar esa ropa intima que estaba viendo en la tarde, quería lucirla para Gaara, pero si él no llegaba no tenía ningún sentido.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y fue a abrir, encontrándose con una no muy agradable sorpresa.

-Sari, Gaara ¿Por qué vienen juntos? – Preguntó en cierto tono de sospecha. Como los dos se veían bastante sonrientes, algo no le gustaba del todo.

-Gaara me encontró en el camino hacia aquí y me trajo – Mintió Sari, pues sabía perfecto que lo de haberse encontrado ya había sido hace varias horas atrás. Después de eso volvieron a juntarse para hablar, pero no pasó nada más que eso.

-Es verdad Matsuri – El pelirrojo también mintió. Lo había pasado bien con Sari, era una chica bastante divertida, y tal vez la invitara a salir otra vez -. ¿Por qué te vas molesta?

-No es nada – Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada, de verdad estaba molesta, pero no iba a decirlo.

Sari entró al departamento de su amiga, en donde se estaba quedando.

-Por cierto Matsu, estuve buscando un departamento y ya vi uno muy bueno.

-Que bueno Sari – Respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa -. "Así ya no verás más a mi Gaara" – Pensó celosa. Tal vez no tenía motivos, pero no le gustaba nada ver a Sari y a Gaara tan de amigos.

-Oye Matsuri – Gaara la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, mientras Sari los observaba de reojo -. ¿Hoy te vas conmigo cierto?

-¿No te molesta que te deje sola Sari? – Le preguntó la castaña.

-Claro que no – Dijo Sari sonriendo -. Diviértanse.

-Entonces si voy Gaara, nada más déjame buscar mis cosas.

-De acuerdo – Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras Matsuri iba a su habitación por sus cosas. Miró a Sari, la cual le sonrió, de una forma cómplice.

* * *

Las cosas seguían tensas en la casa de Tenten. No tenía idea de que esas dos chicas se conocían, y que se odiasen tanto.

Las seis estaban jugando a las cartas, y sólo quedaban dos personas. Ino tenía una carta en su mano, y Sakura dos, mientras la rubia se decidía por cual sacar. Si tomaba el comodín no ganaría, su única opción era tomar la otra carta para así hacer perder a Sakura ¿Pero cual no era el comodín?

-"Vamos Ino-cerda, toma la de la izquierda" – Pensaba Sakura mientras la miraba fijamente, e Ino movía su mano una y otra vez a la izquierda y la derecha.

-Izquierda – Dijo Ino y tomó dicha carta, encontrándose con el comodín – "Maldita frente de marquesina" – Pensó al ver la sonrisa de Sakura.

-Esta es una batalla épica – Bromeó Tenten, haciendo una suerte de animadora de la contienda -. Ambas contrincantes no hacen más que sacar el comodín… ¿Quién ganará?

-¿Podrías guardar silencio Ten? Me desconcentras – Reclamó Sakura mientras se decidía si izquierda o derecha.

Hinata, Umiko y Natsuki mientras tanto veían en la tele un programa de concursos, ya que desde hace rato la guerra de miradas entre Ino y Sakura se había vuelto aburrida, sólo a Tenten parecía divertirle verlas matarse con la mirada.

-Esta vez no perderé – Aseguró la pelirrosa, y cuando estaba a punto de tomar la carta, la cual también era el comodín, las chicas gritaron, pues su cantante favorito estaba en televisión.

-Esto se queda en empate por ahora – Dijo Ino, tirando las cartas para ir a verle, ya que ese cantante la volvía loca, casi tanto como Sai.

Sakura también quería verlo, era el sueño de todas las chicas, así que aceptó dejar su batalla en un empate.

Luego de que la presentación del cantante acabara, Tenten les dijo a todas que era hora de chismear un rato, así que se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de centro a hablar.

-Bien, ya todas nos sabemos el romance de Hinata ¿Qué hay de ti Sakura? – Preguntó Tenten observando a la pelirrosa -. ¿Cómo va todo con Sai? La última vez me dijiste que no muy bien.

Ino quedó mirando a Sakura, al oír que las cosas no estaban bien con Sai, puso atención de inmediato.

-En realidad hoy arreglamos las cosas – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa fingida. Ino la siguió mirando seriamente, la conocía demasiado, y aunque estuvieron años peleadas, aún podía reconocer cuando su Ex –mejor amiga mentía.

-"Algo ocultas Sakura… y por tu mirada podría jurar que se trata de Sasuke" – Pensó la rubia, pero prefirió callarse.

Luego de ello todas comenzaron a hablar sobre otras cosas, que ropa, maquillaje, etc, en conclusión: cosas de chicas.

Mientras hablaban, Hinata se daba cuenta de algo; por mucho que hoy se odiaran, Sakura e Ino alguna vez fueron grandes amigas, y no entendía la razón de por que hoy se peleaban cada cinco minutos.

-"Es una pena que se haya perdido una amistad así" – Pensó un poco entristecida por ellas. Deseaba ayudarlas, no le gustaba ver triste a ninguna persona. Eso lo había aprendido de su madre, y también de su amado Naruto -. "Tal vez pueda ayudarles un poco" – Sonrió viéndolas a ambas.

Continuara…

Avance: El mensaje al fin es descifrado en su totalidad por Hinata, quien después de leerlo no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar en los brazos de Naruto, sin embargo aquello números la llevan a encontrar cierta llave. Un nuevo caso llama bastante la atención, así que nuestros detectives se ponen a trabajar seriamente, mientras Akatsuki sigue con sus planes, y Gaara se dará cuenta muy tarde de que si siente algo por Matsuri.

Próximo capitulo: La llave.

…………………….

Uff, lo he acabado. Tal vez no haya estado tan emocionante, no se, pero si les digo que el próximo se viene mucho mejor, ya se imaginarán por el adelanto.

Bueno, tengo sueñito, así que no hablaré mucho hoy.

Gracias por sus reviews nada más, sabes que los adoro ^^.

Bye ^^


	16. La llave

**Hola todos otra vez!! xD**

**Aquí estoy yo trayéndoles otro capitulo más de este fic, que en definitiva es mi consentido.**

**Es mi favorito entre todos los que tengo, debido a las historias que he formado con cada personaje, no se, pero me gusta.**

**Y bueno, como a ustedes también les gusta, aquí el capitulo 16.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sino a Kishimoto-sama (Que ama a Sasuke ¬¬), porque si fuera mío yo no haría aparecer tanto al emo (Me cae gordo, sólo escribo de él porque sino mi amiga me mata Jajaja no, pero lo odio sólo en el manga, en los fics es más simpático xD)**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: La llave**

Un hombre rebuscaba entre los escombros del basurero municipal. Se trataba de un vagabundo, que se ganaba la vida vendiendo cosas de valor que de las que la gente rica se deshacía cuando ya no las necesitaba.

Se acercó a una pila de bolsas y cosas tiradas y comenzó a recoger, metiendo todo a un carro. En eso estaba cuando sacó algo que le dejó la piel de gallina. Se trataba de un brazo humano.

-¡¡Ahhh!! – Gritó el vagabundo.

* * *

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron lentamente para observar los rayos del sol, que daban justo sobre su rostro, cosa que lo molestaba bastante.

-Demonios… ya es hora de levantarme – Se quejó. Se sentó sobre la cama y observó el papel que había dejado sobre su velador -. Hinata, espero que estés bien amor.

* * *

Las chicas ya se habían despertado desde hace rato, y ahora estaban viendo la televisión. Todas estaban muy intrigadas viendo una telenovela que pasaban por la mañana, y que las tenía a todas enganchadas.

-Es obvio que ella al final se quedará con su jefe – Dijo Ino.

-No es así, se quedará con el repartidor, como se nota que no sabes nada Ino-cerda – Replicó Sakura, a lo que Ino la vio con ojos fulminantes.

-¿Por qué no te callas maldita chica frente?

-¿Y por que no te callas tú puerca? – Ambas se miraban desafiantemente, mientras las demás las veían con gotitas en sus frentes.

-Hey chicas… - Hinata trató de pararlas -. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué se odian tanto? ¿Qué no antes eran amigas?

-¡No! – Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ino, Sakura ¿No creen que su comportamiento es demasiado infantil? – Habló Tenten un tanto enfadada. Ino y Sakura se quedaron calladas y bajaron la mirada, ambas estaban apenadas por su comportamiento.

-Tenten, tú no entiendes nada… - Replicó Sakura -. Chicas… recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy.

Sakura salió rápidamente de la casa, dejando a las chicas un tanto perturbadas. Corrió hasta afuera y algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero las secó rápidamente.

-Yo jamás podría perdonar a Ino…

-¡Sakura! – La recién nombrada se dio la vuelta para ver a Ino detrás de ella. Ambas estaban muy serias, pero Sakura se volteó, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

-No quiero verte.

-Sakura… ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar así? Lo que pasó… ya fue hace mucho tiempo… - Ino bajó su mirada -. Eras mi mejor amiga… 

_-_Debiste pensar en eso antes de acostarte con Sasuke – Dijo la pelirrosa secamente, y esas palabras realmente le habían dolido a Ino. Recordó lo que pasó años atrás, ella se había acostado con Sasuke, justo después de que él le hiciera esa canallada a Sakura. Ino siempre supo lo que su amiga sentía por el Uchiha, pero no entendía como el deseo de estar con un hombre pudo más que su amistad. En esos tiempos, Sakura llegó a pensar que Sasuke la había dejado por culpa de Ino, y nunca supo la verdadera razón.

-Perdóname Sakura… - La rubia realmente lo sentía, sabía que había cometido un error, y tal vez era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, tal vez había sido demasiado orgullosa para pedirle perdón a Sakura, pero también se sentía mal al estar peleadas, sobre todo tanto tiempo.

-No sólo no te contentaste con quitarme a Sasuke – Sakura se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Ino otra vez -. Además intentas quedarte con Sai, cuando por fin he logrado… olvidarme de Sasuke – Miró al suelo, e Ino la observó fijamente.

-Tú no has olvidado a Sasuke.

-¿Eh?

-Aún lo amas, se nota en tu mirada y el la forma en que hablas de él. No se a quien quieras engañar, pero a mi no Sakura.

Sakura la quedó mirando un tanto sorprendida, no se esperaba esas palabras por parte de Ino, no se esperaba que aún después de tantos años de estar peleadas ella aún pudiera conocerla tan bien.

-Estás equivocada – Y con estas palabras la pelirrosa subió a su auto y se fue del lugar, dejando a una triste Ino.

* * *

Sasuke se estaba duchando en casa de Karin. No entendía como había sido capaz de emborracharse y quedarse dormido, dejando su trabajo tirado, y además en una casa que no era la suya.

Lo que pasó con Sakura lo había dejado mal, pensó que diciéndole que la amaba todo estaría bien, pero ella realmente parecía aún dolida por lo que él le hizo en el pasado. Era algo de lo que se arrepentía profundamente, nunca quiso hacerle daño, sólo quería salvar su amistad con Naruto.

-¡Maldición! – Gritó golpeando la pared, mientras las gotas de agua le caían encima con fuerza. Estaba tan molesto, tan triste y tan decepcionado.

-Sasuke… - De pronto escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Sintió unas manos que desde atrás lo abrazaban, masajeando su pecho sensualmente. Si Sakura lo había despreciado ¿Por qué no comenzar desde ya a sacársela de la mente, del corazón y del cuerpo?

-Karin – Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras se volteaba y quedaba de frente con la pelirroja, la cual llevaba puesta sólo su ropa interior.

-Hey ¿Aún estás triste por lo de la fiscal? – Preguntó mientras dibujaba circulitos en su pecho. Ya estaba completamente empapada por el agua, y sonreía de forma traviesa.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que la tomaba bruscamente por la cintura -. Tú no me la nombras nunca más… y yo hago todo lo que quieras.

-Trato hecho – Respondió Karin antes de besarlo.

* * *

En Suna, Matsuri abría lentamente sus ojos. Estaba recostada en una cama que obviamente no era de ella. Se sentó y observó todo el lugar, estaba sola en esa habitación. Volvió a recostarse en la cama con una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy en tu cama mi amor – Susurró -. Tiene tu aroma… - Cerró sus ojos - Te amo tanto.

La castaña estaba realmente feliz, no cabía en ella de tanta felicidad. Amaba demasiado a Gaara, y era tan feliz a su lado que no le importaba que él aún no le pidiera noviazgo, daba igual mientras pudiera estar a su lado, mientras pudiera sentir sus besos, su cuerpo y todo su ser, que todo de él le perteneciera.

Pensó en la forma en que comenzó todo; con un Gaara despechado después de haber roto con su prometida. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos él le había dicho que todo lo que había pasado no era más que un juego, algo que jamás llegaría a nada serio y ella quiso verlo de esa forma, pero se enamoró de él, de cada faceta suya, lo amaba con todo su ser.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces le entregó todo y más, sin prever que podría salir lastimada.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, la cual necesitaba después de una noche tan agitada. Después de salir se dirigió hasta la sala, en donde halló a Gaara sentado en el sofá, viendo las noticias.

Lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Al fin te despiertas – Dijo Gaara. Matsuri se separó y se sentó junto a él con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo había hecho, sólo estaba tomando un baño – Respondió - ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Están hablando sobre Akatsuki… - Respondió Gaara poniéndose un poco más serio - ¿Sabías que uno de sus miembros fue parte de nuestra policía?

-¿En serio? – Preguntó la castaña bastante sorprendida. Se apoyó sobre el pecho de Gaara y miró al televisor – Eso es inesperado.

-Tal vez deberíamos informarles a los de Konoha, ya que ellos tienen mayores problemas allá – Dijo Gaara mientras que con su mano rodeaba la cintura de Matsuri. Ella cerró sus ojos y se quedó así, junto a él.

-Si, tienes razón – Respondió la castaña sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Gaara la observaba ahí. Desde el primer día ella se había mostrado tal cual era; una persona sonriente y feliz, sin miedo a la vida. Él había aprendido muchas cosas al estar al lado de Matsuri, pero aún no sabía por que lo hacía. Al principio era un juego divertido, tener sexo con ella sin tener que dar explicaciones ni nada más. Pero con el tiempo todo fue cambiando, ella se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida, tal vez más que la persona que creyó amar con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado a Hinata por completo, y todo se debía a Matsuri. Y aún así no quería comprometerse de nuevo, no quería enamorarse y salir herido como la última vez. A pesar de todo no confiaba en los sentimientos tan puros que Matsuri le ofrecía.

* * *

-De verdad no puedo esperar a conocer al jefe – Decía Deidara mientras él y los demás caminaban por un oscuro pasaje.

-De seguro es uno de esos viejos millonetis que se hacen los que no rompen un plato – Dijo Hidan -. Putos ricos…

-Cállense los dos – Los cortó Kakuzu -. Están hablando del jefe, si los llegara a escuchar los mata a ambos.

-No seas tan cobarde Kakuzu – Dijo Sasori mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos en los hombros de Hidan y Deidara -. Y en todo caso seguro que el jefe es quien menos esperamos.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo quien? – Preguntó con su sonrisa tiburonezca Kisame.

-No se, la verdad no se me ocurre nadie – Respondió el pelirrojo.

Delante de todos iba Itachi muy calmado y a su lado estaba Konan, que lo miraba con cierto fastidio.

-¿Por qué me ves así querida Konan?

-¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de acosarme maldito pervertido? – Preguntó la chica molesta -. Como se ve que te mueres por tener a alguien como yo.

-No seas tan agresiva preciosa, y si lo piensas bien, no estaría nada de mal que tú y yo seamos amantes. Te aseguro que soy mejor que Nagato – Decía Itachi poniendo su sonrisa seductora.

-Entre Nagato y yo no hay nada, para tu información – Dijo Konan enfadada -. Y además tú ya tienes a esa Karin ¿No? ¿Para que me quieres a mí?

-Nunca está demás tener dos mujeres – Dijo Itachi al tiempo que se detenían frente a una puerta. Konan le dio una cachetada y entró a la habitación, mientras los que venían atrás sólo hacían expresiones como: "Oh, uh" y se reían por lo bajo.

Itachi los fulminó con la mirada y todos guardaron silencio.

* * *

Sakura llegó a la fiscalía después de pasar por su casa. Aun estaba afectada por lo hablado con Ino, pero trató de hacerlo a un lado.

De pronto golpearon la puerta y uno de los agentes que trabajaban para ella entró muy exaltado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Fiscal Haruno, algo ha ocurrido, es un horrible homicidio – Respondió el hombre consternado. Sakura lo miró también algo preocupada.

* * *

Hinata llegó hasta su edificio y se estacionó. Bajó del auto con su bolso en mano, y notó a Naruto apoyado contra uno de los pilares de concreto del estacionamiento.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? – Preguntó la ojiperla algo extrañada.

-Hinata, ayer olvidé decírtelo, pero Shiho-san descifró el mensaje – Respondió el rubio con seriedad -. Se trata de una carta de tu madre, y está dirigida a ti.

Hinata al principio se sorprendió y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. Tan sólo se abrazó a su rubio y se quedaron así por un largo rato.

* * *

Neji se encontraba ya desde muy temprano en su oficina revisando antiguos papeles, esta vez desde quince a veinte años atrás. Encontró cosas sorprendentes, que jamás imaginó.

-Nunca pensé que el abuelo fuera socio directo con el líder de esa banda.

Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y suspiró.

-Ahora sólo queda saber su nombre…

* * *

-Esto es horrible – Dijo Sakura mientras observaba la escena en donde se había encontrado aquel cuerpo cercenado. Estaba todo lleno de basura, y olía muy mal, por lo que tuvo que poner un pañuelo sobre su nariz y boca.

-¿Notificamos a la comisaría? – Preguntó uno de los agentes, mientras el resto observaba el lugar, pero sin mover nada.

-Si, notifiquen de inmediato, hay que comenzar una investigación ya – Respondió la pelirrosa – "¿Quién sería capaz de cometer semejante crimen?" – Pensó.

* * *

Hinata estaba en su departamento. Con ella estaban Naruto y su suegra Kushina, que había querido estar presente también.

-Aquí está – Le dijo el rubio entregándole la carta -. No tienes que leerla ahora si no quieres, comprendo que te haga mal saber cosas de tu madre.

-Estaré bien, a tu lado me siento fuerte – Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa. Kushina también sonrió mientras observaba a su nuera.

La Hyuuga lentamente desdobló el papel, y apenas observó su nombre en el principio de la carta, no supo por que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. También notó los números al empezar los párrafos, lo que en un principio no tomó en cuenta.

_33 Hinata… se que_ _para cuando leas esto probablemente yo no estaré más a tu lado. Te he ocultado cosas de mi, pero mi única intención siempre fue protegerte, a ti y a tu hermana._

_1-1 Es verdad, fui una detective en la brigada de homicidios, pero lo que realmente marcó mi vida fue la investigación en contra de Akatsuki. Te preguntarás que me llevó a inmiscuirme tanto en el caso. Era simple: quería salvar a mi padre. Cuando supe que él mantenía contactos con esa banda simplemente no pude creer en su culpabilidad, e hice todo para demostrar su inocencia, pero me equivoqué. Él estaba metido hasta el cuello._

_8 Cuando traté de convencerlo de dejarles, él sólo se rió de mí. Le dije que llegaría al fondo de todo y comencé a investigar a Akatsuki y a reunir un sinfín de pruebas en su contra. No fue fácil al principio, pero lo hice._

_19 Amenacé a mi padre con hablar, jamás pensé en las consecuencias de esa amenaza. Él y su banda te secuestraron para chantajearme y quitarme las pruebas. Yo no pude hacer nada, sólo logré esconder una parte, la cual te concedo hija. _

_33 Tú siempre me dijiste que querías ser policía cuando grande, aunque nunca supiste mi profesión, ya que tu padre no la aceptaba tampoco. Seguro él también intentó protegerte, pero no podía hacer nada. No lo culpes a él, te lo pido._

_28 Hinata, lo único que quise fue salvarte… por eso dejé que me quitaran las pruebas, aunque muy tarde notaron que eran sólo la mitad, cuando por fin pude tenerte entre mis brazos. _

_2 Vendí mi vida a cambio de tu libertad, y se que pronto vendrán por mi. Por eso te dejo mi última voluntad, de mi puño y letra…_

_9 Hija mía, en mi nombre y en el de todos los que han perecido en manos de esos miserables que se hacen llamar Akatsuki… termínalos de una vez. Acaba con ellos. Sé que es una responsabilidad muy grande la que dejo sobre tus hombros, pero se que podrás hacerlo porque confío en ti._

_Nunca olvides que tu madre te ama…._

Al terminar, Hinata no sabía que decir. Estaba tan sorprendida. Su propio abuelo había sido capaz de acabar con la vida de su hija. Su madre se había sacrificado por ella.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Naruto mientras la observaba preocupado. Ella había leído toda la carta en voz alta, tratando de no llorar, de no quebrarse hasta llegar hasta la última línea.

-N-no… - Respondió la ojiperla rompiendo en llanto – Abrázame Naruto-kun, por favor -. Rogó entre lágrimas.

-Claro que si mi amor – Respondió el rubio abrazándola. Kushina miraba la escena con lágrimas, algo le recordó a lo sucedido con Minato. Era muy parecido.

Hinata seguía llorando, y Naruto sólo la abrazaba más fuerte para reconfortarla con su calor. No quería verla llorar, pero era inevitable, su Hinata estaba sufriendo por lo ocurrido con su madre. Sin embargo su mente estaba procesando algo más.

-"Ella mencionó las pruebas en la carta… pero no dice donde hallarlas" – Observó la carta otra vez, centrando su atención en los números – "A menos que…"

* * *

-Dile a la familia que lo sentimos – Dijo Gaara hablando por teléfono. Luego colgó.

Cuando las cosas no salían bien era frustrante, tanto que sentía ganas de golpear su escritorio con fuerza.

Pero unos golpes a su puerta se lo impidieron.

-Pase – Dijo con su tono de voz enfadado, pero cuando vio entrar a Matsuri su expresión y todo su cuerpo se relajaron. Ella siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa -. Matsuri eras tú, que bueno que vienes.

-Te traje un café Gaara – Dijo la castaña entrando más, mostrando en su mano la taza de café -. Pensé que lo necesitarías – Sonrió.

Al verla sonreír, Gaara sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago. No lo entendía… él sólo estaba jugando con ella, Matsuri lo sabía, pero aún así se mostraba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Le sonreía y lo trataba gentilmente. Ella era una persona tan pura, siempre mostrándose tal cual era. Eso era algo que le gustó de ella desde un principio, pero ahora se encontraba confundido. No sabía que era lo que sentía con exactitud, pero si que era algo muy distinto a lo que sintió con Hinata.

-Gracias Matsuri – Respondió Gaara con una sonrisa que Matsuri nunca había visto, pero que le alegró el día.

La chica dejó el café sobre el escritorio y salió de la oficina. Gaara tomó la taza y comenzó a beber.

-Que buen café hace Matsuri – Susurró mirando a la puerta.

* * *

Sasuke acababa de llegar a la comisaría después de su sección de "relajación" con Karin. Estaba entrando con una sonrisa estampada en los labios, cuando vio al agente Lee correr como un loco, tropezando frente a sus sorprendidos ojos, y luego volvió a pararse más rápido de lo que Sasuke pudo parpadear.

-¡Uchiha-san! – Gritó Lee haciendo un saludo marcial.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Han llamado de la fiscalía – Contó Lee. Al oír "la fiscalía" Sasuke frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada con fastidio -. Han encontrado un cuerpo desmembrado en el basurero.

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido. Hace tiempo que no había un caso así. Hasta se le hizo emocionante.

-Llama a Naruto – Dijo.

-Lo siento, pero Naruto dijo que no podía venir por el momento. Él y Hinata están ocupados en ese papel que descifró ayer Shiho-san – Respondió el cejotas.

-¿Quién está disponible? – Preguntó Sasuke casi con ganas de matar a alguien, pues no quería oír cierto nombrecito, ya que odiaba al dueño de él.

-Sai y Tenten – Respondió Lee. Vio al comisario bufar molesto.

-Llámalos – Dijo con un tono de voz que Lee sintió como de ultratumba. Luego se dirigió a su oficina.

-"Vaya que odia al pobre Sai" – Pensó Lee mientras se alejaba de él.

* * *

Sai estaba en la academia supervisando los entrenamientos, o eso debería estar haciendo en lugar de ver como cierta rubia hacía ejercicios en el gimnasio.

De vez en cuando inclinaba un poco su cuello para verla mejor, pero luego se reprendía mentalmente por ser un pervertido y estar viendo donde no debía. En eso sonó su celular.

-¿Bueno? Ah, Lee-san ¿En el basurero municipal? De acuerdo – Guardó su celular y volvió a mirar a Ino por última vez, la que trataba de tocar el suelo con sus palmas, sin doblar sus rodillas. Sonrió para sus adentros y salió del lugar – "Vaya que bien está Ino-chan, sin embargo yo estoy con Sakura y no debería…" – Recordó la mirada confundida de Sakura y sus ojos tristes cada vez que veía al maldito Uchiha – "Sakura…"

* * *

Tenten se encontraba manejando por la calle, acababa de recibir la llamada de Lee y decidió pasarse directamente por el lugar de los hechos. Por suerte llevaba su cámara consigo, así que podría tomar fotos del lugar y del cuerpo, aunque de cuerpo no quedara mucho.

-Bueno, tenía pensado llamar a Neji, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento – Apagó su teléfono móvil y se concentró en el camino.

* * *

Todos los Akatsuki estaban sorprendidos. No se esperaban ver justamente a esa persona ahí, y menos que él fuera su líder.

-¿Esto es una broma cierto? – Preguntó Sasori.

-Y si no lo es, es el fin – Murmuró Deidara.

-Mi silencio vale mucho dinero – Susurró Kakuzu, aún sin poder creer quien era su jefe.

-Itachi hijo de puta ¿Nos has vendido a los policías? – Preguntó Hidan, como siempre moderando su vocabulario.

-Cállense idiotas – Los regañó Konan -. Él si es nuestro jefe, imbéciles.

-Que bueno que los trajiste Itachi-kun – Dijo el hombre enmascarado. Él, quien era el comandante en jefe de toda la policía de Japón, era nada más y nada menos que el líder de Akatsuki. La explicación perfecta para que nunca fuesen atrapados.

Uchiha Madara, el tío de Sasuke era quien movía los hilos en todo esto.

-Tío Madara – Dijo Itachi con una sonrosa -. Ellos son quienes amablemente colaboran con nuestra causa – Informó – "Pronto maldito… muy pronto te hare pagar" – Pensaba el Uchiha – "Espero que me perdones hermano"

* * *

Hinata ya se encontraba un poco mejor. Kushina le había dado un vaso de agua mientras Naruto releía la carta por enésima vez sin saber que demonios significaban esos números.

-No lo entiendo… - Masculló molesto -. De verdad no lo entiendo ¿Qué demonios significan estos números? ¿Cómo se supone que nos ayuden?

-Naruto-kun – El rubio sintió la dulce voz de su amada y se volteó para verla. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, así que se sintió un poco mal por ella, tan preocupado de esa carta en lugar de estar cerca de Hinata.

Naruto la abrazó dejando el pedazo de papel a un lado – Hinata-chan, perdóname.

-No te disculpes… comprendo que quieras saber que significa este mensaje, yo también quiero saberlo – Decía la ojiperla sonriendo -. Así que vamos a descubrirlo de una vez por todas.

-Pero Hinata… - Naruto se sorprendió un poco al ver a Hinata tomar la carta y comenzar a leerla. La ojiperla la ojeó rápidamente y de pronto susurró algo inentendible para Naruto -. ¿Qué pasa?

-Kushina-san ¿Podría traerme un lápiz y un papel? – Pidió amablemente Hinata. Kushina asintió y al poco rato volvió con lo que su nuera le había pedido. Hinata comenzó a escribir algunas letras.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? – Volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-Naruto-kun… acabo de contar las letras según el número que aparece al principio de los párrafos, por ejemplo en el primero dice 33, conté hasta la letra número 33 y es una B – Respondió la ojiperla.

-¿Y que significa el 1-1?

-Repetir la letra E dos veces – Respondió Hinata. Así siguieron contando las letras hasta terminar con todos los párrafos, y la palabra que ahí decía era: Beethoven.

-¿Beethoven? – Se preguntó el rubio -. ¿Por qué escribiría algo como eso?

Entonces la mirada de Hinata se posó sobre el único recuerdo de su madre; aquella vieja caja de música que tocaba "Para Elisa" de Beethoven. La ojiperla la tomó entre sus manos y levantó la tapa para oír la melodía. Sin embargo Naruto notó algo extraño en la caja.

-Hinata ¿Me dejas ver esa caja?

-Hai – Respondió la ojiperla entregándosela. Naruto notó que el pequeño espejo donde danzaba la bailarina podía levantarse. Y justo debajo de él, se encontraba una pequeña llave dorada.

-¿Una llave?

-Esa llave… - Dijo Hinata -. ¿Podría ser de donde están ocultas las pruebas?

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y Kushina también les sonrió. Ahora sólo quedaba saber que era lo que abría esa llave.

* * *

Un flash dio sobre los restos de la persona y Tenten hizo un gesto de asco. Sai que estaba junto a ella ordenó que levantaran los restos para llevarlos al laboratorio y que Shino los analizara.

-¿Crees que esto haya sido algún crimen pasional? – Preguntó la castaña.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Respondió Sai con otra pregunta.

-¿Era una chica verdad? Sólo un hombre despechado sería capaz de hacer algo así, o al menos eso creo yo.

-No lo se, hay que averiguar más para decidir, y necesitamos la identidad de la víctima, no traía ninguna identificación – Respondió Sai muy serio. Tenten suspiró, ya que a veces era mucho más divertido trabajar con Naruto, él si que era apasionado para estas cosas, y no es que Sai no lo fuera, sólo que era demasiado pensativo y callado.

-Como sea, también hay que analizar estas fotos – Dijo Tenten. Comenzaron a alejarse del lugar mientras los peritos sacaban el cadáver. Sakura se acercó a ellos cuando vio a Sai subir a su moto.

-¿Y que tal?

-Una chica, no podría decir su edad con exactitud pero es alrededor de los 20, y la muerte diría que fue hace al menos tres días – Respondió el sereno pelinegro dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas.

-Vaya ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Sai? – Preguntó Tenten -. Yo no me di cuenta de nada, o sea, sólo que era una chica.

-Su forma de vestir es como de una joven de 20, y por la cantidad de escombros que había sobre ella, llevaban unos tres días acumulando la basura. Seguro trataron de ocultarlo gradualmente hasta que ya no quedasen rastros – Dijo Sai cerrando sus ojos. Tenten se reprimió mentalmente por no haber notado algo como eso, y se dijo que tenía mucho que aprender aún.

Sakura por su parte se sintió muy orgullosa de su novio, él era fantástico deduciendo.

-"Ojalá no vaya a deducir que me acosté con Sasuke" – Pensó nerviosa. Sai la miró y le sonrió.

* * *

Tres semanas después…

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal donde analizaban los casos en grupo. Este caso resultaba particularmente difícil debido a que apenas hace unos días habían podido identificar a la víctima.

Ahora se encontraban saliendo ya que era de noche y mañana sería otro día para seguir investigando.

Hinata aún seguía pensando en lo que podría abrir con esa llave, pero no había querido ir a su casa, ya que se temía que era esa caja que no pudo abrir con su llave maestra.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Hinata…

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? – Preguntó ella mientras alzaba una mano para acariciar el rostro de su novio.

-¿Quisieras venir conmigo? – Dijo él. Hinata se extrañó un poco, pero asintió sin siquiera preguntar.

Sakura había ido a la reunión y ahora se encontraba saliendo de la mano de Sai. Estaba muy interesada en el caso de Alice Stewart, una chica americana que había encontrado la muerte en su país.

Sin querer volteó a ver a Sasuke, y oyó como hablaba por teléfono con Karin.

Ahora sentía que el supuesto amor que Sasuke le tenía no eran más que meras palabras vacías, si hubiese sido verdad no se habría buscado un reemplazo así de rápido. Sasuke Uchiha y ella jamás iban a estar juntos y eso lo sabía a la perfección.

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?

-Simplemente estaba pensando Sai – Respondió con una sonrisa -. ¿Por qué no vamos hoy a mi casa?

Sai sonrió ante esta propuesta, hace tiempo que él y Sakura no pasaban juntos una noche.

* * *

Gaara se encontraba afuera del departamento de Matsuri. Se suponía no iría este día, pero no se pudo aguantar, necesitaba verla. No sabía por que ni para que, pero quería verla de inmediato. Sin embargo cuando le abrieron la puerta era otra persona la que estaba ahí.

-¿Sari? – Preguntó algo confundido.

-Hola Gaara – Saludó ella con una amplia sonrisa, que se volvió un tanto seductora, o al menos esa impresión le había dado al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Matsuri?

-No está, tuvo un problema con su mamá y salió de urgencia al país de las olas. Yo estoy aquí porque tuve un problema con mi departamento y Matsuri me permitió quedarme en el suyo por ahora – Respondió la chica mientras se acercaba inusualmente a Gaara. Él lo notó desde un principio, algo le pasaba a Sari.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces me voy – Dijo. Se dio la media vuelta. Era verdad que en un principio Sari le había atraído, pero ahora ya no estaba interesado en ella. Sin embargo ella, cada vez que lo veía, intentaba seducirlo, siempre.

-Pero no te vayas tan pronto – Pidió la castaña poniendo una voz melodiosa -. Aún es muy temprano, la noche es joven ¿Sabes? Podemos tomar unos tragos.

Gaara dudó sin entrar o no, pero por idiota había aceptado.

Se sentaron a beber y al rato ambos estaban bastante ebrios, ya que se acabaron la botella de whisky.

-Ya Sari, debo irme – Dijo Gaara tratando de pararse del sillón, pero al hacerlo Sari lo abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que ambos cayeran, ella sobre él - ¿Qué te pasa?

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo – Susurró la chica antes de besarlo. Al principio Gaara la iba a rechazar, pero luego pensó ¿Y que? Él no estaba comprometido con nadie, no importaba con quien se acostara, Matsuri no era su novia, así que técnicamente no la estaba engañando. Aunque si le pareció bastante grosero estar con Sari en el departamento de Matsuri, en el lugar donde ellos habían estado juntos tantas veces.

-Espérate Sari – Dijo separándola de él. Sari lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez era el efecto del alcohol, pero a Gaara le gustaba tenerla para él.

-¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

-No es, eso – Respondió el pelirrojo parándose -. Vamos a mi departamento.

Al oír estas palabras Sari sonrió. No deseaba hacerle un mal a su amiga, pero debía admitir que Gaara le gustaba demasiado y que desde el primer instante en que lo vio había querido probar el sexo con él. Además Matsuri jamás lo sabría.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos Naruto-kun? – Preguntó Hinata, ya que no veía nada por tener los ojos tapados. Sólo podía notar que Naruto la llevaba caminando a alguna parte, después de haberse bajado del auto.

-Sólo espera un poco más – Respondió el rubio con su hermosa sonrisa. Hinata se sentía impaciente, pero asintió.

Naruto la llevó hasta la cima de una colina y allí por fin le destapó los ojos. La ojiperla se quedó maravillada con la hermosa vista. Se apreciaban todas las luces de la ciudad desde ahí, era un ambiente realmente romántico. Y no sólo veía luces de la ciudad, sino también el cúmulo de estrellas en el cielo, y para Hinata, era la primera vez que las veía resplandecer de esa manera.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí Naruto-kun? – Preguntó algo desconcertada.

-Pensé en levantarte el ánimo, quería ver tu hermosa sonrisa, así que creí que este lugar sería el indicado – Respondió el rubio sonriendo. Hinata lo abrazó y él se sonrojó un poco -. No hemos podido estar solos desde que llegó mi madre sabes… y yo quería que hoy fuera una noche especial – Susurró al oído de la Hyuuga.

-Eres un pervertido – Le susurró Hinata mientras subía su mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio. Luego su mirada se dirigió al auto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era obvio lo que quería Naruto, y ella no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de negarse.

-¿Acaso no te gustan mis perversiones? – Preguntó el rubio haciéndose el inocente, mientras respiraba cerca del oído de Hinata. Ella volvió a sonrojarse, y es que a pesar de tener una enorme confianza con él, simplemente le daba vergüenza cuando sus temas de conversación eran sobre eso.

-¿Para que mentirte? – Respondió la ojiperla -. Yo también sentía muchos deseos de estar contigo Naruto-kun… y tus ideas pervertidas me parecen muy buenas – Dijo antes de besarlo. Naruto correspondió a su beso con pasión. Estaba seguro de que no habría otra mujer en el mundo que le hiciera sentir lo que Hinata provocaba en todo su ser.

Y así lentamente entraron a la parte trasera del auto, mientras se despojaban de sus ropas.

Definitivamente Naruto nunca se cansaría de hacerle el amor a su Hinata.

* * *

Lugar: Suna.

Hora: 9:00

-Mierda, mierda – Mascullaba Gaara afuera de su departamento. Sari ya se había ido y él debía estarse yendo a la comisaría, pero estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo -. ¿Qué mierda he hecho? ¿Cómo me pude acostar con Sari? – Se reprochaba.

Definitivamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, el alcohol tenía que haberlo alterado. No podía creer que había hecho tamaña estupidez con la mejor amiga de Matsuri. Matsuri su… ¿Su qué? ¿Qué era Matsuri para él?

-¿Qué somos eh? – Se preguntó. En ese momento sintió las suaves manos de alguien cubrieron sus ojos. Las apartó suavemente y se volteó. La chica lo miraba con su sonrisa de siempre, y él se sintió algo culpable.

-Perdón por no avisarte que saldría ayer Gaara – Dijo ella tan jovial como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Matsuri? ¿Y donde fuiste? – Preguntó Gaara desviando la mirada. Por alguna razón no se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos, era como si ella fuese a leer en su frente el cartel que decía "Me acosté con tu mejor amiga" y en realidad no quería saber como ella reaccionaría.

-Fui a ver a mi madre que estaba enferma, y vine aquí a darte una sorpresa – Respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-"Y vaya que me has sorprendido" – Pensó Gaara. Matsuri lo abrazó de pronto, estaba más afectuosa de lo normal.

-Te amo Gaara – Dijo de pronto, dejándolo helado. Matsuri juntó todas sus fuerzas para poder decir esas palabras, sabía que Gaara podía no sentir los mismo, pero necesitaba decirlo.

-Matsuri yo…

-No tienes que decir nada – Lo interrumpió ella abrazándolo más fuerte -. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

Gaara correspondió su abrazo, pero se sentía terriblemente confundido.

-"¿Ella me ama? Me ama y yo… yo la engañé" – Pensó sintiéndose mal. La abrazó un poco más fuerte mientras escuchaba la suave melodía que producían los latidos de su propio corazón – "Se que siento algo… ¿Acaso yo también la amo? ¿Y por que me doy cuenta hasta ahora?" – Se reprochó molesto. Y de una cosa estaba seguro, Matsuri jamás podría enterarse de lo que pasó con Sari.

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara va descubriendo lo que siente de verdad por Matsuri, pero algo inesperado ocurrirá, que hará que la pierda. Hinata decide de una vez por todas abrir el cofre, encontrando algo en su interior. El caso de la chica asesinada toma más relevancia y se descubren nuevas pistas, mientras Karin escucha sin querer algo que podría cambiar el curso de las cosas. Y Sasori comienza con la segunda fase de su plan.

Próximo capítulo: Doloroso adiós.

…………………….

**Gracias a todos por leer y pos sus reviews que siempre me suben un montón el ánimo.**

**Parece que el terremoto lejos de secarme la cabeza me ha dado más ideas para este fic, y bueno, esperan la conti de los otros.**

**Hasta otra ^^**

**PD: visiten mis otros fics (momento publicitario xD) **


	17. Doloroso adiós

**¡¡¡Oyasumi nasai minna!!!**

**Ufff pues he regresado con un nuevo capitulo que en lo personal me ha gustado mucho como quedó.**

**Se que prometí Amores de secundaria para esta semana, pero por alguna razón me sentí más inspirada para este fic que para ese, pero no se preocupen, que estoy trabajando en la conti para que sea de su agrado.**

**Por ahora los dejo con mi consentido, espero que les guste este capítulo, porque a mi si que si ^^**

**Disclaimer: ah, ya te lo sabes, pero bueno… Naruto no me pertenece y, al demonio, si me pertenece, pero obvio hablo del rubio y no de la serie xDDD**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene levemente un poco de lemon, pero ojo que es bien leve, así que no se entusiasmen los pervertidos, porque esto no quiere decir que vaya a poner lemon jejejeje (más bien es como lime), pero bueno, mejor a leer ^^. **

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Doloroso adiós.**

-_Te amo Gaara_ – Esas palabras seguían rondando en la cabeza del pelirrojo y no lo dejaban concentrarse en nada. Ya habían pasado tres días y aún no dejaba de pensar en ello.

No llamó a Sari, no tenía deseos de verla, porque le atormentaba la idea de que Matsuri se fuese a enterar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-Mierda… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? – Se preguntó Gaara confundido, por primera vez no tenía idea de cómo afrontar las cosas, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sintiendo por Matsuri tampoco.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante – Dijo.

Kankuro entró a la oficina con una brillante sonrisa en los labios mientras en sus manos levaba algunos papeles dentro de una carpeta negra.

-Aquí está lo que me pediste que trajera Gaara – Dijo el castaño -. Son esos papeles sobre Akasuna No Sasori.

-De acuerdo, los enviaré a Sasuke cuanto antes – Respondió el pelirrojo volteando la mirada. Su hermano al verlo se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo le pasaba, Gaara no era de esos que se estaban mirando para todos lados todo el día, definitivamente tenía un problema, y al parecer era algo grave.

-¿Te peleaste con tu novia? – Preguntó Kankuro.

-No tengo novia – Respondió Gaara en un frío tono de voz -. Así que no me jodas.

-De acuerdo, no es tu novia, pero si hay algo entre ustedes ¿Y… se pelaron o no?

-No – Dijo Gaara bajando la mirada -. Pero… si hay un problema con ella… no se como decirlo, no se que me pasa.

-¿Serías tan amable de contarle a tu querido hermano cual es tu problema?

Gaara lo miró arqueando una ceja ¿Desde cuando era su "querido" hermano? Si bien estaba muy desconfiado, necesitaba hablar del problema con alguien, y definitivamente no lo haría con Temari, había notado que ella se llevaba bastante bien con Matsuri y de seguro lo mataría si se enteraba de que había estado jugando con ella.

Aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de si era un juego o no.

-Kankuro, te voy a contar pero… quédate callado hasta el final ¿De acuerdo?

-Ajá – Asintió el castaño, sin tener idea de lo que iba a oír.

* * *

Lugar: Konoha, comisaría.

Hora: 10:00 AM

-Se llamaba Alice Stewart, estudiante de intercambio, proveniente de los Estados Unidos – Decía Tenten leyendo la información de la victima. Aunque habían pasado más de tres semanas era muy poco lo que había logrado reunir, y todo fue gracias a una prueba de ADN, ya que ella no traía ninguna identificación consigo.

-¿En que lugar estaba estudiando? – Preguntó Hinata mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota blanca con su mano derecha. La verdad no estaba muy concentrada en el caso, ya que no dejaba de pensar en el suceso de la llave, pero quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a su amiga, ya que ella era muy buena atando cabos.

-Estudiaba en… la universidad de Konoha – Leyó Tenten -. Mira que pequeño es el mundo, otra vez ese lugar – Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

-¿Quién lo diría? Esa universidad está bastante corrupta ¿No lo crees? No creo que mi hermana deba seguir sus estudios en ese lugar – Reflexionó la Hyuuga -. Y bueno ¿Qué carrera cursaba?

-Segundo año… de medicina.

-Igual que Hanabi-chan… - Dijo Hinata -. Tendré que hablar con ella, tal vez la conocía.

-Sería buena idea – Respondió la castaña. De pronto sintió sonar su celular y lo contestó de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba -. ¿Neji?

Hinata enseguida la miró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. No se esperaba que su primo se fuera a emocionar tanto con Tenten, pero desde que le había dado el número de Neji a la chica, ellos parecían llevarse cada vez mejor, y eso le daba gusto. Deseaba ver a su primo feliz, ya que él era como un hermano, que siempre la protegió mientras eran unos niños, y aún ahora lo seguía haciendo, ya que cuando le contó lo de Naruto, Neji no puso muy buena cara. Era de esperarse, jamás le agradaron los novios de Hinata.

-De acuerdo, esta noche nos vemos en el bar de siempre, si a las nueve, bye – Tenten colgó con una sonrisa, y olvidando que Hinata estaba con ella hasta suspiró.

-Bien hecho, prima – Le dijo la ojiperla riendo.

-¡Hinata! – Reclamó Tenten sonrojada – Aún no… pero tal vez pronto.

-Ojalá mi primo Neji se ponga los pantalones para pedirte noviazgo de una vez, muchas citas y nada de nada eh.

-Si, ojalá eso suceda – Suspiró la castaña.

* * *

-¡Sasuke…! - Suspiró Karin al sentir que llegaba al cielo una vez más con ese hombre. Sasuke –que estaba sobre ella y bajo las sábanas de la cama- se levantó sin decir nada. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre el velador.

-Ya es tarde, son las diez y media – Dijo para sí. Karin se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó poniendo su voz melosa. Sasuke sonrió, ya que le divertía ese tono de voz que ella ponía a veces -. Tendré que llamar a mi otro amante.

-Claro, avísale que ya me voy – Bromeó el Uchiha -. Tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos otra vez – Habló en serio esta vez. Karin sonrió y lo besó de forma pausada.

-Entonces te llamaré luego – Sasuke asintió y se levantó para comenzar a recoger su ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación de la chica. Ella lo veía realizar esta tarea en silencio, mientras volvía a recostarse y se cubría con las sábanas. Realmente se sentía bien al estar con él, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, y es que su mentira tarde o temprano sería descubierta -. "Pero eso no pasará, hablaré con Itachi para decirle que renuncio a su juego sucio"

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Sasuke notando a la pelirroja bastante concentrada en algo.

-No, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas – Respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Ajá, tenía 25 años, soltero… - Decía Naruto mientras anotaba los datos de una víctima. Estaba en la escena del crimen -las afueras de un sucio bar- justo frente al cuerpo, era un hombre con una bala en el pecho -. Muerte instantánea por la bala, habrá que revisar las huellas balísticas. ¡Agente Lee!

-¡Si señor! – Se apareció Lee haciendo una pose marcial, hasta parecía una estatua y Naruto lo miró con una gotita en su frente.

-Ya pueden levantar el cuerpo, hay que analizar las huellas balísticas para saber si el arma estaba registrada.

-Si – Respondió Lee y luego se fue a ordenar al resto de agentes que levantaran el cuerpo.

-Bueno, será mejor tomar algo – Naruto estaba por irse a su auto para salir del lugar, pero recibió una llamada de un número desconocido -. ¿Bueno?

-_Uzumaki Naruto, debes protegerte bien de ahora en adelante, tú y todos tus amigos están en peligro _– Dijo una voz indistinguible para el rubio, ya que parecía estar distorsionada con algún aparato, por lo tanto parecía robótica.

-¡¿Quién…?! – Preguntó Naruto alarmado, pero la voz continuó.

-_Se bien lo que le digo, Akatsuki está por mover sus piezas – _La llamada terminó y Naruto no alcanzó a decir nada más. Se quedó intrigado ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Quién lo había llamado?

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – Se preguntó preocupado.

* * *

Sakura estaba conduciendo por la calle hacia la fiscalía. Tenía puesto el auricular de su celular e iba hablando con uno de sus ayudantes. De pronto sintió como si algo hubiera dado contra la rueda trasera de su auto, por lo que éste dio un salto.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Se preguntó volteando.

Desde el auto que estaba atrás del suyo, alguien que tenía un arma en su mano disparó, y lo peor era que estaban en una autopista de alta velocidad. El disparo dio contra el neumático, reventándolo inmediatamente, por lo que Sakura perdió el control del vehículo.

Comenzó a zigzaguear por toda la pista, hasta que finalmente se salió de ella, yendo a chocar contra un poste de corriente eléctrica, que no logró derribar. Sin embargo logró que su auto se incrustara contra el mismo, haciendo que debido al fuerte movimiento ella se golpeara en la cabeza y perdiera la consciencia.

-_¡¿Fiscal Haruno?! ¡¿Fiscal Haruno?! – _Gritaba la voz tras el teléfono, pero no obtenía respuesta.

Sakura estaba herida y su sangre comenzaba a cubrir su rostro, mientras que los sujetos del auto, al ver esto simplemente se largaron, creyendo que su trabajo estaba hecho.

-Fue una lástima fiscal Haruno – El tipo se quitó el jockey negro, dejando ver su rostro -. Eras muy linda, pero eran mis órdenes matarte – Dijo Deidara sonriendo, creyendo que había acabado con la chica.

* * *

En Suna…

Temari iba por la oficina, estaba muy aburrida porque últimamente nada bueno le tocaba, puros casos demasiado fáciles de resolver. Ahora mismo Gaara la había llamado a su oficina porque le dijo que tenía reservado algo especial, y esperaba que fuese algo bueno.

Al doblar una de las esquinas del pasillo, chocó contra Matsuri, la cual dejó caer algunos papeles.

-Ah, lo siento mucho Matsuri – Se disculpó la rubia -. ¿No te pasó nada?

-Estoy bien – Respondió la chica sonriendo. Se agachó a recoger los papeles, y de pronto sintió algo extraño, una especie de mareo.

-¿Segura? – Preguntó Temari al verla tambalearse. Ayudó a Matsuri a levantarse y fue ella misma quien terminó por recoger todo -. Tu rostro se ve algo rojo, como si tuvieras fiebre.

-¿Tú crees? – La castaña se tocó la frente -. Mmm, tal vez un poco, pero me siento bien. A lo mejor es falta de sueño.

-¿Falta de sueño? ¿Pues que has estado haciendo durante las noches? – Temari no dijo esto en tono pícaro, sino que fue algo meramente casual que Matsuri lo asociara con sus "agitadas" noches apasionadas con Gaara, así que se puso muy roja de la vergüenza, y más porque Temari era la hermana de él.

-Eh… y-yo… - Se le enredó la lengua -. Bueno…

-Ya veo – Temari rió maliciosamente -. Con que andas con alguien y no me has dicho nada, que mala amiga resultaste ser.

-Temari-san, etto… - Matsuri ya no sabía que decir, estaba por ser descubierta, cuando de pronto llegó Gaara y se paró justo detrás de ella.

-Temari – Dijo el pelirrojo, captando la atención de su hermana y asustando un poco a Matsuri, que no se esperaba que él se apareciera así. Gaara hizo un gesto con su mano y Temari sólo asintió, no sin antes mirar acusadoramente a Matsuri para después sonreírle con picardía. Luego Gaara volteó a ver a la castaña -. Tengo que hablar contigo luego.

Y dicho esto Gaara se marchó, pero dejó sorprendida a la chica, ya que le sonrió de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho antes, como con ternura… como si la amara.

-"¿Qué fue esa mirada y esa sonrisa?" – Se preguntó Matsuri aún un poco sonrojada.

* * *

Naruto estaba regresando a la comisaría. Estaba aún algo perturbado por la llamada que había recibido, tal vez se trataba de un informante, pero no podía confiarse. Llegó hasta su oficina, una un poco más pequeña que la de Sasuke y se sentó para refrescarse las ideas.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? – Se preguntó preocupado -. Es cierto, tengo que decirle a Sasuke.

El rubio se levantó y rápidamente llegó a la oficina de Sasuke. Entró sin tocar la puerta y lo encontró revisando unos papeles que él mismo le había traído hace casi un mes.

-¿Recién estás viendo eso? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Ah, Naruto – Sasuke rápidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo -. ¿Cómo te fue en el caso? – Preguntó guardando la carpeta en el cajón de su escritorio -. Supe que no había muchas pistas.

-Ya sabes, un tipo muerto, una bala en el pecho, ni rastros del asesino. Pero tarde o temprano aparecerá – Naruto hablaba mientras se sentaba frente a Sasuke -. ¿Y que tal tú y tus "casos"?

-No sé de que hablas – Respondió el azabache volteando la mirada.

-Eres un idiota Sasuke teme, debiste hablar con Sakura-chan cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ahora ella está muy bien con Sai, y la verdad diría que está mejor así.

-Cállate baka – Dijo Sasuke enfadado. Para él, nadie era mejor que él mismo para Sakura, y odiaba cuando le decían que ella y Sai hacían una linda pareja, aunque sólo lo insinuaran de forma sutil.

En eso sonó el teléfono de la oficina, por lo que contestó rápidamente.

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó -. Si ¿Qué sucede? – De pronto su expresión cambió completamente, de una calmada y seria a una casi escandalizada. Se puso de pie y rápidamente trancó el teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto igual de alarmado.

-Sakura ha… - Trató de articular, pero se sentía realmente mal. Había recibido la peor noticia que podía haber en el mundo.

-¿Q-que le pasó a Sakura-chan?

-Tenemos que ir rápido al hospital Naruto – Sasuke salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, y Naruto salió tras él igual de preocupado, y eso que no sabía ni que había pasado, pero al ver a Sasuke así se temió lo peor.

* * *

Hinata y Tenten estaban ya en la universidad de Konoha. Otra vez las pistas las habían llevado hasta ese lugar, por lo que no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

-¿Entonces hablarás con tu hermana? – Le preguntó la castaña.

-Hemos venido sólo de "visita" pero si descubrimos algo más estoy segura de que podremos incluir este lugar en la investigación – Le respondió Hinata -. ¿Le avisaste a Sai-san?

-Ajá, dijo que yo me ocupara de esto, así que no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo – Asintió la ojiperla.

Las dos policías comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la universidad. Ahora se encontraban en receso, por lo que de seguro sería más difícil ubicar a Hanabi entre tantos estudiantes. Llegaron a la facultad de medicina y mientras ambas miraban para todos lados a ver si la encontraban, alguien se les acercó.

-Hola ¿Eres Hinata-san cierto? – Dijo "Kei" saludando amistosamente a su "cuñada". Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Kei-san, hola – Dijo ella extendiéndole su mano, la cual Kei estrechó con delicadeza para después besarla suavemente, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica.

-"¿Quién se iba a esperar que tú vendrías a mi? Justo cuando estaba a punto de buscarte, que sorpresa" – Pensaba Sasori -. "Ahora podré comenzar con la segunda fase del plan, conquistar a esta belleza y sacarle todo lo que pueda de las pruebas" – No podía estar más feliz, todo resultaba tal y como él lo quería. Haber conocido a Hanabi había sido el primer paso, el segundo fue enamorarla, y ahora sólo le quedaba el paso con Hinata. Tendría a las dos hermanas comiendo de su mano.

Tenten los miraba intrigada, le había parecido que él era un chico muy guapo, pero extrañamente le causaba una extraña impresión.

-"¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?" – Se preguntaba la castaña. En eso Hinata volteó a verla.

-Tenten-chan, él es Kei-san, el novio de mi hermana – Le dijo Hinata -. Ella es Tenten, una amiga y compañera de trabajo – Dijo ahora dirigiéndose al chico.

-Mucho gusto Tenten-san – Sasori repitió el saludo que hizo con Hinata, haciendo que Tenten también se sonrojara. En verdad era un experto en encantar a las mujeres, ninguna de las chicas habían conocido a un hombre tan caballeroso, ni siquiera sus príncipes azules eran así.

-Mucho gusto – Respondió Tenten -. Bueno Hinata, tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que creo que debemos irnos.

-Ajá, nos vemos otro día Kei-san, estoy buscando a mi hermana – Dijo Hinata mientras se alejaba. Tenten comenzó a caminar adelante, hacia el edificio de la facultad, mientras Kei sostuvo por la muñeca a Hinata para que no se fuera.

-Espera Hinata-san, quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó ella con su sonrisa amable.

-Es algo sobre Hana-chan ¿Podemos vernos en otro lugar y hablarlo?

Hinata lo miró un tanto intrigada. No pensaba que fuera buena idea salir con el novio de su hermana y menos sin decirle nada ¿Pero que malo podía pasar? Además iban a hablar sobre ella, así que no había razón para negarse.

-De acuerdo, llámame luego y nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto – Respondió Kei con una sonrisa -. "Te tengo, acabas de caer"

Hinata se adelantó para alcanzar a Tenten, que ya había entrado al edificio. La ojiperla entró mirando a todos lados, a ver si lograba dar con su hermana menor.

* * *

Gaara estaba en su oficina en Suna, acababa de entregarle archivos muy importantes a su hermana y le dijo que debía llevarlos personalmente a Konoha. No supo por qué, pero Temari se encontraba inusualmente feliz con la noticia.

Fuera de eso, no dejaba de pensar en su conversación con Kankuro, luego de la cual había llegado a una importante decisión.

_----Flash Back----_

_-¡¿Entonces todo este tiempo te has acostado con ella sin tener nada serio, y además te metiste con su amiga?! – Gritó Kankuro sorprendido por su hermano. Para él esas cosas eran bastante habituales, pero jamás pensó que Gaara -siendo el más serio de la familia- saldría con una de estas._

_-¿Puedes gritarlo más fuerte? Creo que en la siguiente ciudad no te oyeron – Dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo, mirando a su hermano con los brazos cruzados y muy molesto._

_-Lo siento Gaara, pero en serio me sorprendes hermano ¿Y como lo tomó Matsuri?_

_-No lo sabe, y no pienso contárselo – Gaara suspiró -. Ella me dijo que me ama ¿Entiendes eso? Si llega a saber lo que pasó entre Sari y yo la haría sufrir demasiado._

_-Te preocupa lo que ella sienta ¿Verdad? _

_-¿Eh? – Gaara miró a su hermano un tanto extrañado. La verdad era que él tenía razón, le preocupaba lo que Matsuri pudiera sentir, no quería lastimarla, porque realmente se sentía bien al estar a su lado._

_-¿Realmente sólo estás con Matsuri por pura diversión, o sientes algo por ella? Y si es así, deberías pensar en formalizar las cosas, a las mujeres no les gusta que jueguen con ellas._

_-Tienes razón Kankuro… gracias – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a su hermano -. Ah, y no le cuentes nada a Temari – Se levantó de su asiento -. Hoy mismo hablaré con Matsuri, todo irá bien de ahora en adelante._

_-Así se hace Gaara, además creo que ella hace mejor pareja contigo que Hinata._

_Gaara simplemente sonrió. Tal vez lo único que en verdad necesitaba era aceptar los sentimientos de Matsuri, y de cierta forma ya lo estaba haciendo._

_----Fin Flash Back----_

-Bueno, es la hora de hablar con ella – Dijo poniéndose de pie y luego de eso salió de su oficina.

* * *

Lugar: Konoha, bar de la serpiente.

Hora: 15:30

Karin estaba entrando al bar, como aún era demasiado temprano para comenzar a trabajar, simplemente entró a ver si encontraba a Itachi. Vio que había algunos miembros de la banda bebiendo, estaban Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu, pero Itachi no se veía, tampoco esa mujer que ahora siempre estaba con ellos.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, entrando a la zona de empleados. Había un largo pasillo que llevaba a varias habitaciones, donde guardaban cosas. Desde el interior de una de ellas, escuchó cierto sonido que llamó su atención.

Se acercó más y parecía que el volumen aumentaba.

-¡I… Itachi! – Logró oír. Se sorprendió y se acercó más a la puerta de aquel cuarto. Era un cuarto de aseo, y la puerta estaba entreabierta. Pudo ver a Itachi literalmente manoseando a esa tal Konan por todos lados, mientras se besaban.

-Querida Konan, te dije que no te arrepentirías de esto – Decía él, mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello de la chica. Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, y casi no traían ropa.

-"Itachi está…" – Pensó Karin confundida. Se hizo un poco para atrás para dejar de observar, no quería verlos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer… con esa tal Karin? – Al oír su nombre, Karin enseguida volvió a pegarse a la puerta. Veía como Itachi lentamente se desprendía de la falda de esa chica.

-¿Estás celosa? – Preguntó Itachi divertido -. Ella no es más que un instrumento para mí, la uso para que me mantenga informado de todo lo que hace mi hermanito, pero no significa nada más que eso, en cambio tú… - Itachi volvió a besarla, y en ese momento Karin se alejó de la puerta, aún sorprendida por lo que cavaba de ver y oír.

-"¿Así que sólo soy eso? Ya vas a ver que conmigo no se juega Uchiha Itachi, te vas a enterar" – Pensó molesta, mientras se iba por el pasillo.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al hospital de Konoha. El Uchiha estaba realmente preocupado, y ya le había explicado todo a Naruto, por lo que él se encontraba igual.

Se acercaron a la recepción, y como Naruto vio que Sasuke estaba tan desesperado, decidió que lo mejor era que él hablara.

-¡¿La paciente Sakura Haruno?! – Preguntó el rubio apoyando ambas manos sobre la recepción. La mujer lo miró algo asustada por haberle gritado.

-S-se encuentra en la habitación 206 – Respondió la mujer, y tan rápido como habló, los dos hombres salieron corriendo.

Sasuke y Naruto subieron hasta el piso donde se encontraba esa habitación y entraron rápidamente, pero al llegar ahí vieron que Sai estaba junto a Sakura, la cual estaba consciente y tenía varios raspones y una herida un poco más grave en la cabeza, pero estaba bastante bien.

-Naruto… Sasuke – Dijo la pelirrosa un tanto sorprendida, más por el segundo.

-Sakura-chan estábamos tan preocupados – Dijo Naruto suspirando. Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente la miró y bajó la mirada, pero luego miró a Sai con rabia.

-Estoy bien, aunque… alguien provocó mi accidente – Habló Sakura, mostrando una seria expresión en su rostro -. Creo que trataban de matarme, y seguramente eran miembros de Akatsuki.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que trataron de matarte? – Le preguntó Sasuke, sin dejar de mirar con rabia a Sai. Él realmente estaba preocupado por Sakura, pero lo primero que se encontró fue a ese idiota a su lado, lo que lo hizo sentir realmente dolido. Era un imbécil, aún después de lo que ella le dijo seguía enamorado de ella, aún después de que lo rechazó de esa forma, y aunque ahora estuviese saliendo con Karin.

-¿No lo estarías tú también si alguien te persigue con un arma por la autopista? – Respondió Sakura. Todos se quedaron en silencio; Naruto estaba más preocupado que nadie.

-"¿Será esto lo que quisieron decirme?" – Pensó confundido.

* * *

En la universidad de Konoha, finalmente Hinata y Tenten lograron encontrar a Hanabi, así que ahora estaban hablando con ella.

-¿Conoces a esta chica? – Le preguntó Hinata entregándole una fotografía, la cual obviamente era de antes del asesinato -. ¿La has visto?

-Claro, es Alice-san, está en mi clase pero hace como un mes que no viene a clases – Respondió Hanabi -. ¿Acaso pasó algo con ella?

Hinata y Tenten se miraron entre sí, temiendo decirle la verdad a Hanabi.

-¿Qué pasa hermana? – Le preguntó la chica a Hinata, frunciendo levemente el ceño -. ¿Vas a responder?

-Hanabi-chan… ella fue… encontrada muerta… - Respondió Hinata tratando de sonar lo más delicada posible, pero Hanabi no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Aunque ella y esa chica no eran amigas, de todas formas era impactante saber que una persona a la que acostumbraba a ver todos los días había muerto.

-Hanabi, necesitamos información sobre ella, donde vivía, revisar sus cosas también, sobre todo con quienes hablaba más frecuentemente – Dijo Tenten. Hanabi sólo asintió, aún sin salir de su asombro.

-"Es verdad" – Pensó Hinata mientras metía la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar una libreta y un lápiz, ya que casualmente ahí guardaba su llave, entonces recordó ese cofre en casa de su padre -. Hanabi-chan, hoy te llevaré a casa ¿De acuerdo?

-Si – Respondió Hanabi.

* * *

Vaya que había sido un día de locos. Un intento de asesinato con Sakura, más todo aquello del nuevo caso y que Hinata le había dicho que se había ido a acompañar a su hermana a casa, y lo más intrigante, la extraña llamada de esta tarde. Naruto estaba bastante cansado, así que ahora sólo quería dormir un rato.

-Será mejor darme una ducha y dormir un rato, ya mañana investigaré con más calma el caso – Dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Notó que su madre estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo, le parecía muy bueno compartir la casa con ella.

Llegó a su cuarto, encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre a la mesita de noche y se quitó su camisa, desabotonándola lentamente. Le dejó sobre la cama y cuando iba por sus pantalones su celular cayó al suelo.

Lo levantó y notó un mensaje de texto.

_-Haruno ha sido la primera, y el próximo está por verse._

_-_Otra vez… - Susurró serio -. Pero este es un número privado – Intentó llamar -. Imposible hacer conexión, rayos.

* * *

Hinata había llegado a la mansión Hyuuga junto a su hermana. La acompañó hasta adentro, y les informaron que el señor de la casa ya estaba dormido.

-Que bueno que papá ya se ha dormido, si te viera aquí tal vez se moleste – Dijo Hanabi suspirando.

-Seguro – Decía Hinata mirando para todos lados -. Hanabi-chan ¿Podemos ir a la habitación del otro día?

-¿Estás loca? Si papá se llega a enterar.

-No lo hará, sólo acompáñame – Hinata tomó a su hermana de la mano y la jaló hasta esa habitación. Abrió la puerta con su llave maestra y se dirigió hasta la caja. La tomó entre sus manos, era una caja bastante pequeña, pero se notaba que estaba especialmente diseñada para ser abierta por una única llave. Hinata introdujo la llave que habían encontrado con Naruto el otro día, y sorprendentemente coincidía.

-¿Qué es eso Hinata? – Le preguntó Hanabi -. ¿Qué tiene esa caja que es tan importante?

-Esto es… - Día la ojiperla sacando el contenido de la caja -. La combinación de una caja fuerte en el banco de Konoha… - Sonrió -. Realmente mamá se pasaba de cuidadosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó la hermana menor sin comprender -. ¿Para que es eso Hinata?

-No importa Hanabi-chan, será mejor que me vaya, ah y recuerda responder todas las preguntas de los detectives mañana ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – Asintió Hanabi con la cabeza.

Después de despedirse de su hermana, Hinata salió de la casa Hyuuga, guardando aquella combinación rápidamente, para mantenerla segura. Estaba totalmente convencida de que este era el paso final para llegar a las pruebas. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano; el camino correcto.

-Todo está como debe estar – Dijo mientras subía a su auto, debería esperar hasta el día siguiente para comprobar sus sospechas, pues ya era de noche.

Desde la esquina de la calle, Sasori la observaba mientras apoyaba su antebrazo sobre el techo de su automóvil. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras veía a Hinata partir, sacó su celular y marcó su número.

-¿Hinata-san? – Habló con su voz de galán -. Te llamaba para saber cuando podemos vernos.

_-¿Te parece mañana a las ocho? En el restaurante Ichiraku –_ Dijo Hinata desde el otro lado. Sasori amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo si fuera una cita?

-_Claro que no, es una salida de amigos – _Respondió la ojiperla sonriendo.

-Bueno, entonces mañana, bye cuñada – Sasori terminó la llamada y volteó a ver hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Recordó la sonrisa tierna que siempre le dedicaba Hanabi al estar con él, con "Kei" -. Lo siento mucho muñeca, pero debo hacer esto – Susurró poniendo una expresión triste en su rostro.

* * *

Matsuri se dirigía al departamento de Gaara, no sabía para qué, pero él la había citado ahí, diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. De cierta forma pensaba que era algo bueno, así que estaba emocionada con llegar.

Subió la escalera que estaba justo al lado del departamento de él, la cual entraba en mitad del pasillo. Iba a acercarse cuando notó que Gaara estaba con Sari, ambos afuera del departamento de él. Matsuri decidió ocultarse tras la pared para poder oír de que hablaban.

-Vamos Gaara, no me digas eso ahora, el otro día nos la pasamos muy bien tú y yo – Decía Sari. Matsuri se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, tal vez sólo era su imaginación.

-Si, acepto que nos la pasamos bien juntos Sari, pero… - El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por una abrazo de la chica, que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Lo ves? Tú y yo nos entendemos muy bien en la cama.

-"¿Ella dijo…?" – Se preguntó Matsuri mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para no gritar, no quería que la descubrieran -. "¿Acaso Gaara y Sari… ellos…?"

No podía creerlo, se sentía realmente traicionada. El hombre que tanto amaba, y la que decía ser su mejor amiga, ambos la habían engañado. Le habían visto la cara de estúpida todo el tiempo. Sintió como si le calvasen una aguja justo en el corazón.

Gaara apartó a Sari de él, mirándola con seriedad.

-Que haya dicho que me gustó no quiere decir que vaya a repetirse.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Sari con una sonrisa, como burlándose -. ¿No vas a decirme que prefieres a la tonta de Matsuri? Sé muy bien que a ella sólo la quieres para la cama, si no tú ya tendrías una relación de verdad con ella, y no haces más que acostarte con ella y después nada. Eres de esos típicos hombres que sólo les gusta jugar con las mujeres.

-No hables así – Dijo Gaara muy enfadado, pero sin llegar a gritar -. Tú no me conoces, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

Por un momento Matsuri se sintió aliviada, sintió que tal vez Gaara si la quería y por eso le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas a Sari.

-Es verdad que entre Matsuri y yo no hay nada serio. Sólo quería olvidarme de mi ex –novia. Es verdad que sólo la quería para la cama, después de todo no era más que sexo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la castaña, que sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado y se caía a pedazos. No pudo seguir oyendo como Gaara se expresaba de ella, no quería seguirse enterando de lo poco que significaba en su vida, que él sólo la veía como un simple objeto, como un juguete. Era el plato de segunda mesa, la tonta a la que sólo usaban para saciar su sed carnal. Gaara jamás iba a amarla como ella a él, y ya lo había descubierto por fin. De nada sirvió entregarle todo, incluso su virginidad. Él no apreciaba nada de eso. Sólo era _sexo_.

-Sólo soy eso – Dijo mientras corría hacia el exterior del edificio -. Y tú para mí lo eras todo…

Mientras, Gaara seguía diciendo a Sari lo que tenía pensado hacer ahora.

-¿Lo ves? No te interesa Matsuri realmente – Dijo Sari -. ¿Para que me rechazas? No estás engañando a nadie.

-Eso era antes – Dijo el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión seria -. Todo lo que dije sólo lo sentía al principio, ahora todo es diferente. Yo la amo…

-¿Q-que?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero estar con ella en una relación de verdad, así que no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida Sari, vete y no regreses – Dijo Gaara, más que nunca convencido de sus palabras -. Y ni se te ocurra ir a contarle algo a Matsuri porque no respondo.

-¿Estás amenazándome?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Eres un imbécil Gaara – La chica le dio un empujón a Gaara, que lo hizo chocar contra la puerta - ¡Me las pagarás, nadie se ríe de mí, y menos un hombre! – Después de gritar se fue corriendo, pero a él poco le importaron sus amenazas.

-Ahora sólo queda hablar con Matsuri… - Dijo sonriendo -. Por fin puedo admitir lo que siento…

Entró a su departamento y sacó su celular para revisar sus llamadas.

-Que extraño que aún no haya llegado – Dijo. Sin sospechar que ella había oído parte de su conversación, y que malinterpretó sus palabras de la peor manera.

* * *

Matsuri se bajó del taxi que la llevó hasta su edificio, pagó y corrió hasta su departamento.

Se lanzó sobre la cama a llorar, a pesar de que ese lugar sólo le traía más recuerdos de él, de las noches que pasaron juntos. No podía soportarlo, como tampoco podría soportar verlo todos los días en el trabajo. Era demasiado humillante, no iba a permitir que él se riera más a sus espaldas. Ya no más.

-Soy tan idiota ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él? Siempre supe que sólo era un juego pero… realmente me dolió escucharlo de sus labios, y que se haya metido con Sari… - Seguía llorando sin poder contenerse. Oyó como llamaban a su celular; era él. Matsuri simplemente lo tomó y lo arrojó hacia la pared, sin importarle que se rompiera.

Ahora sólo quería dormir, no quería pensar más en eso.

* * *

Sakura tenía sus ojos cerrados, aún tendría que estar algunos días en el hospital, después de todo ese golpe no fue un juego de niños.

Sasuke entró a su cuarto. Era de noche y no se permitían las visitas, pero era un cuento a parte si se trataba del comisario de Konoha.

Se sentó a su lado y acercó su mano hasta el rostro de ella. A pesar de sus heridas, para Sasuke se veía hermosa dormida. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar acercar su rostro al de ella, tanto que podía sentir su respiración.

Pero antes de tocar sus labios, Sakura se despertó. Vio a Sasuke justo frente a ella, casi a punto de besarla, y en lugar de rechazarlo simplemente dejó que sucediera. Los labios de ambos se movían al compás de ese beso, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, haciendo que les faltase la respiración. Para ellos no eran necesarias las palabras, por más que lo negaran no podían ocultar que se amaban con todo.

Sai –que no se había separado casi en todo el día de Sakura, más que para ir al baño o ir por algo de comer- venía por el pasillo de regreso a la habitación de su novia, para cuidarla, pero al llegar notó la puerta entreabierta. La abrió un poco más y notó la romántica escena.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía y apretó la lata de soda que tenía en su mano. Sakura se estaba besando con el Uchiha. Ella lo amaba a él y aún así permanecía a su lado. A veces se preguntaba que sentido tenía esa relación, si ella no lo amaba ¿Por qué simplemente no corría a los brazos del Uchiha? Eso era mucho más fácil que seguir viviendo en una relación falsa.

Sai dejó de apretar la lata y decidió marcharse del lugar, después de todo ya Sakura tenía quien la acompañase.

* * *

Hinata llegó hasta su departamento y encendió la luz. Entró a su habitación y se quitó su arma y su placa, dejándolas sobre la mesita de noche. Luego comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, para después quitársela y quedar sólo en brasier.

-Vaya que ha sido un día pesado – Dijo mientras movía los brazos en forma circular para aflojar un poco la tensión de sus hombros. Se terminó de quitar toda la ropa, -sin olvidar guardar lo que había encontrado en un lugar seguro- y se metió a bañar.

Las gotas del agua caían sobre su piel blanca y ella las recibía sintiéndose relajada. De pronto alguien abrió la cortina de la ducha, metiéndole un susto de muerte.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!! – Gritó espantada, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba quería matarlo -. ¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?! – Se cubrió el cuerpo con la cortina, dejando ver sólo su rostro y su cabello mojado.

-Perdóname Hinata, no te quería asustar – Dijo Naruto con una gotita resbalando por su sien -. Sólo pensé que te podías sentir sola aquí.

-¿De todos modos como entraste?

-Tengo la llave maestra – Respondió el rubio con su habitual sonrisa, mientras mostraba un pedacito de alambre igual al que guardaba Hinata -. En serio, perdón por asustarte, sólo quería estar contigo, pero si quieres me vo… - Fue callado por los labios de Hinata. Ella lo había besado y lo hizo entrar a la ducha con ella, sin siquiera hacer que se quitara la ropa primero, por lo que el rubio quedó muy mojado. Sin embargo esto no le importó, y tan rápido como entró ahí, todas sus ropas se esfumaron.

Hinata no pensaba dejarlo ir, después de haberle dado ese susto tenía que darle una lección: no iba a dejarlo dormir en toda la noche.

Naruto tampoco tenía intenciones de irse, y menos en este momento en que estaba así con Hinata. Amaba recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con sus manos, sentir la suavidad de los dedos de Hinata deslizarse por su espalda. Además, aunque estuvieran bajo el agua, esta no ayudaba mucho a bajarles la temperatura.

Naruto bajaba sus labios por el cuello de Hinata, tan lentamente que a ella le parecía un martirio. Él la volvía loca, cada vez que hacían el amor, era como tocar el cielo. Cuando lo sintió dentro no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido de placer.

-¡N-Naruto! – Gritó extasiada.

-Hinata… - Susurró él a su oído, haciéndola estremecerse por completo.

Después de terminada su "sección" los dos estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor del departamento de Hinata, ambos vistiendo una bata y tomando un café.

-¿Entonces hallaste una combinación? – Preguntó el rubio mientras soplaba su café, que estaba muy caliente -. ¿Irás mañana a averiguarlo?

-Ajá – Asintió la ojiperla -. Tendré que ir temprano, porque durante la tarde tengo un caso y luego… bueno, otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa es esa que no me puedes decir? – Preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Si algo realmente malo tenía, eso eran sus infundados celos, pero es que sentía miedo de que algún día Hinata fuera a encontrar a un tipo mejor que él, y lo dejara, eso no lo podría soportar.

-Tengo una cita con otro hombre – Dijo Hinata lo más normal que pudo, mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza de café.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Naruto parándose y dándole un golpe a la mesa. Hinata lo miró y comenzó a carcajearse, haciendo que él se enfadara más.

-No seas tonto ¿Cómo puedes creer semejante broma? Es obvio que yo no saldría con nadie más, es sólo algo que tiene que ver con mi hermana – Le explicó Hinata. Naruto se calmó y volvió a sentarse. Era verdad que era algo con su hermana, pero Hinata no iba a decirle que la cita era con su cuñado, tal vez se aparecería por ahí y podría hasta matarlo, o inventarle tal vez que cargos sólo para meterlo a la cárcel y así no se le volviera a acercar. Eso había intentado con el último que trató de acercarse a ella, y el anterior se había ganado un lindo ojo morado.

Es que Naruto celoso era de temer. Pero al fin y al cabo le daba gusto que la celara tanto, porque eso significaba una sola cosa: que la amaba. Aunque algún día tendría que decirle que eso no era nada sano, pero no aún.

-Bueno… yo tenía algo que hablar contigo… sobre una llamada y un mensaje que recibí. Ah y también Sakura-chan está en el hospital por… - Naruto notó que Hinata lo miraba enfadada -. ¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Una llamada y un mensaje de quien? – Preguntó celosa. A Naruto le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-No es lo que tú crees… - Trató de explicarle -. No son de una chica.

-¿Estás saliendo con hombres?

-¡¡C-claro que no!! – Gritó el rubio exaltado. Vaya, Hinata si que llegaba a los extremos cuando estaba celosa. A veces ambos se preguntaban quien era peor.

* * *

-Vaya, hoy te ves muy contenta Tenten – Dijo Neji a la chica, la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es que estoy por fin obteniendo pistas sobre el caso que me asignaron, todo gracias a tu prima – Dijo la castaña -. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?

-Tenten… - Habló Neji, mirándola con una seria expresión. Ambos estaban en el bar-discoteque donde siempre se juntaban a tomar uno que otro trago, pero hoy Neji lucía diferente.

-¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar la chica, que se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

-Esto es difícil para mi – Suspiró Neji, mientras se tomaba de una sola vez el trago del pequeño vaso que tenía en la mano -. Nosotros… nos conocemos desde hace varios meses, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos y… bueno exceptuando la forma en que nos conocimos – Ambos soltaron una risita -. Tenten yo… siento muchas cosas por ti, me gustas realmente y… se que este lugar y esta propuesta no es lo mejor que una chica espera, pero es mi forma de decirte que te amo, así que… ¿Te casas conmigo? – Preguntó al tiempo que de su bolsillo sacaba un hermoso anillo de brillantes.

Tenten se quedó con la boca abierta. No pensó que Neji le fuese a proponer algo tan formal, a lo más un simple noviazgo, pero matrimonio estaba mucho más allá de sus expectativas. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de la emoción.

-Neji… - Dijo cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos -. ¿Es en serio?

-Claro que es en serio Tenten ¿Acaso parezco alguien que bromearía con estas cosas?

-N-no, claro que no – Respondió Tenten mientras lo abrazaba. En verdad esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba, y estaba realmente feliz -. Te amo Neji, y por supuesto que acepto, una y mil veces acepto.

-Gracias Tenten – Le dijo él antes de besarla. Deseaba más que nada poder besar esos labios, era la primera vez que los tenía, y sabía que desde hoy en adelante Tenten siempre iba a ser sólo suya.

* * *

Los rayos del sol llegaron radiantes en la ciudad, mientras todos los habitantes abrían sus ojos.

Hinata ya estaba en el banco lista para averiguar de una vez por todas que había en el interior de esa caja fuerte de la cual tenía la combinación.

Naruto estaba revisando los archivos de su caso, en donde había encontrado algo muy interesante, que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Tenten estaba tan feliz que no paraba de mirar su anillo, y ya casi todos le habían preguntado de donde lo había sacado, entonces comenzaba a contar lo de la noche anterior llena de emoción.

Sakura seguía en el hospital un poco preocupada porque Sai no había regresado desde la noche anterior en que fue a comprar algo de beber. Temía que tal vez la hubiera visto con Sasuke, si así hubiese sido todo se habría ido al carajo.

Sai estaba en la comisaría tratando de que Tenten se interesara en revisar el informe del caso y le contara que tanto habían averiguado ella y Hinata en la universidad de Konoha, pero ella seguía perdida en su mundo de fantasía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Suna…

Gaara tamborileaba los dedos contra su escritorio esperando a que llegara Matsuri. Ya llevaba medio hora tarde y aún no daba señales, además necesitaba ya decirle lo que sentía, porque no podía aguantar estar callado por más tiempo. Estaba enfadado porque ella nunca llegó a su departamento y también le reclamaría eso.

De pronto alguien entró a su oficina dando un gran y sonoro portazo. Al principio el pelirrojo iba a reclamar, pero al ver que era Matsuri se sintió muy aliviado.

-Matsu… - No terminó su frase al notar que ella estaba llorando -. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué Gaara? – Preguntó ella apoyando su espalda contra la puerta cerrada, mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, dejando marcado su camino -. ¿Por qué no sientes nada por mí? ¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa?

- ¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando? – Gaara se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a ella preocupado, algo le estaba pasando, y no se lo podía explicar -. ¿Matsuri estás bien? – Intento acercarse a ella, pero antes de poder tocarla la castaña apartó sus manos de un golpe.

-¡No me toques! – Gritó con la voz quebrada.

-¿Q-que pasa? – Gaara cada vez se preocupaba más, no podía entenderlo. Algo malo sucedía con ella, y no le gustaba verla así, le dolía verla en ese estado -. Matsuri dime que pasa, por favor no me dejes así.

-Pasa que… te oí Gaara. Oí lo que le decías a Sari de mí, oí lo poco que significo para ti, un simple juguetito para tu cama ¿No soy más que eso verdad? A pesar de que fui capaz de confesarte mis sentimientos por ti, tú sólo te reíste de mí, te acostaste con mi mejor amiga…

-¿Tú… oíste… eso? – Preguntó sorprendido -. ¿Pero en que momento? ¿Cómo?

-Ayer por la noche en tu departamento, cuando le decías a Sari que yo no era más que sexo, cuando le decías lo bien que te la pasaste con ella… cuando te burlabas de mí – Decía Matsuri bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz. Sentía que algo se había roto muy dentro de ella, y no sabía si algún día podría llegar a recuperarlo.

-No Matsuri, tienes que escucharme ahora, las cosas no fueron como tú crees – Trató de explicarse Gaara -. Nada es lo que parece…

-¿Entonces vas a negar que te acostaste con ella, y que dijiste todas esas cosas de mí? ¿Vas a negarlo en mi cara?

Gaara bajó la mirada – No pero…

-Es suficiente entonces – Lo interrumpió Matsuri -. Renuncio Gaara – Dijo quitándose su placa y dejándola sobre el escritorio del pelirrojo, seguida de su arma -. Ya no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

-No, espérate Matsuri – Gaara trató de detenerla antes de salir de su oficina, pero ella salió, entonces a él no le importó salir afuera y que todos los vieran, no le importó -. ¡Te dije que te esperes! – Gritó mientras la jalaba de la muñeca, pero ella rápidamente se soltó, propinándole una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme, ni creas que volveré a permitirlo! – Y dicho esto la castaña se fue corriendo, dejando a Gaara paralizado de la impresión, igual que al resto de las personas ahí presentes, que comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

-Matsuri… - Susurró Gaara llevándose una mano a la mejilla, ese golpe realmente le había dolido, pero se lo tenía bien merecido y lo sabía.

Continuara…

Avance:

Finamente, las pruebas han sido halladas por Hinata. Naruto descubre que su caso y el de Tenten y Sai tienen una conexión. Sasori se ha dado cuenta de que no es tan divertido jugar a las muñecas cuando puedes acabar enredado en tu propio juego. Gaara ha perdido al único amor que podía salvarlo, y no sólo eso, sino que también sufre un atentado. Naruto comienza a sentir celos del tal Kei, mientras una nueva pretendiente aparece. Y Sasuke se entera de una noticia que podría por parte de Karin que podría volver a reunirlo con su hermano, a quien desea matar.

Próximo capítulo: Nuevos acontecimientos.

…………………….

**Ufff si que estaba inspirada, ha estado largo el capítulo, pero repito que me gustó mucho. En el próximo si que vendrán cosas que los dejarán O_O jajajaja y de aquí en adelante se viene lo más emocionante ya que se acerca el final… no mentira, aún falta para el final. Entramos en el medio de la trama recién, así que no se asusten xDDDD (que mala soy)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, de verdad me animan mucho a continuar este fic, que la verdad no se como se me ocurren tantas locuras O_O estoy loca xDDD**

**Bueno, será o no será, lo importante es que les guste.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besos para todos ^^**

**Bye **


	18. Nuevos acontecimientos

**Hola ^^**

**Bueno, aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, en donde verán algunas cosas aclararse, y otras enredarse aún más xD.**

**Disclaimer: ah, que flojera.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Nuevos acontecimientos.**

-Así que aquí es donde acaba mi búsqueda – Dijo Hinata antes de entrar al gran banco de Konoha. Era un enorme edificio tanto por dentro como por fuera, y se notaba que había muchísima seguridad en el lugar.

Se dirigió al lugar en donde guardaban las cajas fuertes, detrás de una puerta especial blindada. Le fue fácil que le concedieran la entrada debido a su placa de policía. Y cuando finalmente llegó frente a la caja que indicaba el papel que traía consigo, dio un hondo suspiro.

-Espero que estén aquí las pruebas… - Dijo antes de introducir la combinación.

* * *

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la víctima? – Preguntó una oficial a Naruto, mientras ella anotaba en una libreta.

-Sora Aoyama – Respondió el rubio. Miró por la ventana de su oficina -. Tenía 25 años, murió de una bala en el pecho… - Dejó la carpeta que tenía en sus manos -. No hay nada, nada de nada.

En ese momento entró Lee estrepitosamente como siempre, trayendo consigo otros informes y la bala que le habían sacado del pecho al chico muerto, dentro de una pequeña bolsa transparente.

-¡Naruto-san!

-¿Qué pasa Lee? ¿Ya han averiguado a quien pertenecía el arma? – Le preguntó Naruto algo fastidiado.

-Si señor, el arma fue registrada a nombre de la señorita Alice Stewart.

-¿Alice Stewart? – Repitió Naruto sorprendido -. ¿Qué esa no es… la víctima de Sai y Tenten?

De pronto su curiosidad por investigar el caso apareció como por arte de magia. Con sólo saber que su caso estaba relacionado con otro más, de pronto sintió un enorme deseo por saber la verdad detrás de todo esto. Así era él, cuando algo le picaba el interés, jamás se detendría hasta dar con la solución.

-Ahora si que me interesa investigar esto – Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

En Suna…

-Mierda… ¿Qué debo hacer? – Se preguntó Gaara sentado en su escritorio, mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía que iba a explotar ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Ahora ella lo odiaba, ella lo detestaba y se había dado cuenta al ver su mirada.

Ahora que Matsuri se había ido, que ya no la vería más, había comenzado a extrañarla, deseaba verla y darle una explicación, no quería perderla. Le habían dolido sus palabras, cuando le dijo que no quería volver a verlo jamás, cuando sus ojos estuvieron inundados por las lágrimas. Él había sido el causante de esas lágrimas, le había roto el corazón de la peor forma y se sentía tremendamente culpable.

-Lo he arruinado todo… soy un desastre… - Se volvió a reprochar -. Aunque Hinata me haya lastimado… no era una excusa para herir así a Matsuri, no lo era…

Y no era simplemente la culpa, sino también el dolor de ya no estar a su lado, porque aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, se había enamorado de ella.

Finalmente se puso de pie, decidido a hacer algo. No podía permitir que ella pensara lo peor de él sin haberlo escuchado, sin saber completamente la verdad. No podía perderla, eso no era una opción.

-No voy a dejar que todo acabe así – Sin embargo antes de dar un paso su celular comenzó a sonar. Se extrañó al notar que se trataba del teléfono de emergencia del edificio donde vivía - ¿Bueno?

-_¿Señor Gaara? Soy yo, el conserje de su edificio._

_-_¿Qué sucede?

-_No sé que pase, pero hace rato entraron unas personas muy sospechosas al edificio, y cuando subí noté que habían forzado la cerradura de su departamento. Usted debería venir a ver._

_-_Si, enseguida voy para allá – Dijo Gaara algo preocupado -. "¿Qué demonios estará pasando?" – Se preguntó.

Quería ir a arreglar las cosas con Matsuri, pero en este momento era imprescindible ir a ver que estaba sucediendo en su departamento, ya que podría tratarse de ladrones, o incluso gente buscando pruebas importantes. Tomó su arma y la guardó entre sus ropas, para salir luego disparado por la puerta de su oficina.

* * *

-Así que aquí es donde vives… - Dijo Hanabi observando el lugar al que Kei la había llevado. Era un departamento bastante ordenado, a pesar de ser el de un hombre que vivía solo.

-Así es, sé que no es la gran cosa comparado con tu casa – Dijo él. Hanabi lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Sabes que eso no me importa, a mi no me interesa que mi familia tenga todo el dinero del mundo, sólo me importa estar a tu lado – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Esta muñeca es muy tierna…" – Pensó Sasori con una sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que planeaba hacer. Pero también sabía que era algo que debía hacer, ya que si traicionaba a Akatsuki, estaría muerto en menos de un minuto.

-Kei-kun… - Dijo Hanabi un poco sonrojada al estar abrazada con él - ¿Podemos ver alguna cosa?

-Claro Hana-chan, veamos una película – Le respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole – "Hoy pondré poner en marcha el plan… lo siento Hana-chan…"

* * *

Naruto iba por la calle en su auto conduciendo. Estaba frustrado por no haber encontrado ni a Sai ni a Tenten, justo cuando tenía una pista importante para ambos casos.

-Demonios… ¿Dónde se han metido justo ahora? – Se preguntó molesto. Tuvo que detenerse, ya que la calle estaba llena y el tráfico era horrible -. Mierda, esto es lo peor.

Estuvo un buen rato tratando de avanzar, hasta que al fin los autos se movieron. Sin embargo al llegar a la esquina, otro auto impactó con el suyo, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto.

-¿Pero que rayos? – Se preguntó enfadado. Se bajó de su auto sin importarle armar otro taco, y fue directo a reclamar a la persona que le había chocado -. Hey tú ¿Me puedes explicar por que te has pasado una luz roja?

En ese momento el vidrio del automóvil color plateado se bajó, dejando ver a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color violeta, que realmente era muy parecida a Hinata. Naruto al principio la observó asombrado, no se esperaba que en el mundo hubiese una persona que se viese tan parecida a su Hinata.

Por otro lado, aquella chica apenas vio a Naruto sintió su rostro sonrojarse. Él era justo de su tipo, y sentía que se había enamorado a primera vista.

-L-lo siento… - Se disculpó ella apenada -. Por favor acepta salir conmigo como disculpa – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Naruto confundido por aquella petición tan extraña.

* * *

Hinata iba manejando en su auto. Miraba hacia adelante, tratando de pasar por aquel horrible tráfico, hasta que de pronto oyó que sonaba su celular.

-¿Bueno? Ah, hola Sasuke – Dijo sin dejar de ver al frente.

-_¿Qué tal Hinata? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Tenemos las pruebas?_

Hinata respiró hondo antes de contestar, sin embargo no podía contener su emoción, necesitaba sonreír y darle la buena notica a Sasuke.

-Las tenemos Sasuke, están conmigo en estos momentos – Respondió sonriente, mientras oía a Sasuke suspirar del otro lado.

Hinata terminó su llamada y miró hacia el asiento del copiloto. Sobre él había dos carpetas, las cuales contenían toda la información reunida por su madre desde hace años. Al fin podría hacer justicia contra Akatsuki, ahora ya no se saldrían con la suya porque con esto, no había forma de evadir la sentencia del juez

-Por fin va a acabar esta pesadilla – Dijo volviendo a sonreír.

* * *

Matsuri se encontraba encerrada en su habitación. No deseaba ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. En realidad no quería hacer nada. Desde el momento en que había descubierto lo que en verdad significaba para Gaara, había sido como recibir una estocada directo al corazón. Le dolía demasiado estar en ese lugar, donde estaban los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó a su lado.

-Ya no quiero estar en este lugar… quiero irme… - Susurró mientras su mano derecha se aferraba al cubre camas, en un intento por detener las lágrimas que caían incesantes por su rostro.

Definitivamente ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa ciudad. Si se quedaba más tiempo sólo estaría llorando por lo que pasó y necesitaba olvidarlo a como diera lugar. Se sentó sobre la cama limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

-Mañana me iré de aquí, ya lo he decidido – Dijo tratando de calmarse.

* * *

Gaara notó que la puerta de su departamento estaba abierta, y la cerradura había sido forzada. La luz estaba apagada, lo que podía significar que el o las personas que entraron a su departamento aún seguían allí, ya que el conserje no los había visto salir.

El pelirrojo le quitó el seguro a su arma, y entró sigilosamente, pegado a la pared, pero desde el otro lado del pasillo alguien lo observaba. Gaara comenzó a caminar en el interior de su departamento, el cual estaba todo desorganizado, con un montón de papeles tirados en el suelo y los muebles fuera de lugar. El sitio era un verdadero desastre.

-"¿Qué estarán buscando?" – Pensó con preocupación. En ese momento sintió un ruido que venía de su cuarto. Se dirigió allí rápidamente y apuntó con su arma en todas direcciones, pero no había nadie. Bajó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse a un tipo justo frente a él, apuntándole con un arma.

-Sorpresa – Dijo este antes de dispararle en el abdomen. Gaara simplemente vio como su sangre manchaba el piso y su ropa, y antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento su vista se nubló completamente, cayendo inconsciente. Ni siquiera alcanzó a verle la cara a quien le disparó.

El hombre salió corriendo al verlo caer. Cuando pasó por donde estaba el conserje éste lo quedó mirando, y notó que llevaba un arma entre sus manos, y se veía desesperado. El hombre corrió hacia el departamento de Gaara y lo encontró tirado en el piso, desangrándose rápidamente.

-Dios, debo llamar a una ambulancia – Dijo espantado.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital confundida por lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Sasuke. Sin embargo, cuando él la había besado, todo pareció color de rosa por un momento. ¿Y que estaba haciendo? A pesar de todo seguía amándolo, ya no se podía seguir engañando, ni engañando a Sai de esa forma. Todo había resultado tan mal, nada le salía como ella quería.

-Rayos – Masculló mientras suspiraba. Tocaron a su puerta y levantó su mirada -. Pase – Indicó.

Sai entró a su habitación con su habitual rostro serio, sin embargo esta vez se veía triste y Sakura lo notó.

-Sai… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

Sai se sentó a su lado sin decir nada aún y le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

-Sakura, sé que sin importar lo que haga sigues amando a ese idiota de Sasuke Uchiha – Habló por fin, dejando a la pelirrosa tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir.

-S-Sai yo… - Bajó la cabeza.

-No digas nada, yo sé que es así – Dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa -. Esto no va a funcionar mientras no lo olvides, y ya me di cuenta de que no podrás hacerlo, por eso… espero que aún podamos ser amigos – Sai bajó la mirada. Realmente le dolían sus palabras, pero sentía que esto era lo mejor para ambos, sentía que esta era la única forma de ver por fin feliz a Sakura -. Y que seas muy feliz a su lado.

-¿Acaso estás…? – Sakura no pudo terminar su pregunta al sentir los labios fríos del chico sobre los suyos, aunque no fue un beso, sino sólo un pequeño roce.

-Ese ha sido nuestro último beso, ahora eres libre – Después de decir esto abandonó la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una de sus típicas sonrisas a Sakura. Realmente estaba triste por haber terminado todo, pero se sentía mucho mejor ahora, ya que antes era como si la tuviese atada a la fuerza, y no quería que las cosas fuesen de esa manera.

Ella se quedó en silencio y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía mal, se sentía un monstruo. Él, hasta el final, había sido una persona increíble, y se odiaba por no poder corresponderle como debía, se reprochaba por ello hasta el cansancio. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Perdóname Sai… por favor…

* * *

Hanabi y Kei estaban sentados y abrazados sobre el sillón viendo una película de romance. En ella, se encontraban en plena época de navidad y la nieve caía sobre las casas.

-Es tan hermosa… - Susurró la ojiperla, llamando la atención de su novio.

-¿Qué cosa Hana-chan? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-La nieve, siempre me ha gustado mucho – Respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a él y desviaba su vista de la pantalla – Kei-kun… para navidad… ¿Verías la nieve junto a mí?

-¿Eh? – Se sorprendió un poco – Claro Hana-chan, veremos juntos la nieve desde la colina ¿Te parece?

-Si – La chica se abrazó más a él para volver a ver la película, mientras él sólo pensaba en una cosa.

-"Este juego se ha vuelto peligroso" – Pensó mirando a Hanabi – "¿Por qué no quiero lastimarla?"

* * *

Ino estaba en el gimnasio practicando algunos golpes que le habían enseñado. Mientras pensaba en lo que se había enterado hace poco: que Sakura estaba en el hospital. No sabía si ir o no, ya que tal vez ella no la recibiera de muy buena gana, pero quería saber como estaba, estaba preocupada por ella.

Dejó de golpear el saco y suspiró pesadamente.

---Flash Back---

_-¿Pero por que me dices eso Hinata? ¿A mí que me importa? – Cuestionó la rubia mientras se hacía la indiferente cuando habló esta mañana con Hinata, antes de que ésta se fuera al banco._

_-Ino-chan, sé que ustedes fueron muy amigas, la verdad no sé que pasó después para que se pelearan de esa forma, pero tal vez esta sea la oportunidad para arreglarlo todo – Le explicó la ojiperla con una sonrisa._

_-No lo sé, no me parece buena idea._

_-Ino-chan por favor piénsalo – Le dijo Hinata poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Ustedes merecen volver a ser amigas, aquel día en la casa de Tenten-chan las vi muy tristes a las dos, me sentí mal por ustedes – Bajando la mirada._

_-¡Ay, Hinata eres tan tierna! – Gritó Ino mientras la abrazaba, casi asfixiando a la pobre ojiperla – Bien, lo pensaré ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Claro – Sonrió Hinata un poco descompuesta por casi haberse quedado sin aire. _

---Fin Flash Back---

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo – Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Hinata entró a la comisaría en silencio y llegó hasta la oficina de Sasuke. Al entrar dejó las dos carpetas sobre el escritorio del azabache.

-Aquí están Sasuke, por fin – Dijo con una sonrisa. Sasuke las tomó y comenzó a leerlas con mucho interés. Después de un rato dejó de hacerlo y miró a Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Esto es perfecto Hinata, ahora sólo queda atraparlos – Dijo el azabache -. Al fin haremos pagar a esos tipos.

-Ajá – Asintió la ojiperla con la cabeza -. Por cierto… ¿Has visto a Naruto?

-¿Naruto? Se está encargando de un caso que le di hace unos días, dijo que tenía que hablar no sé que con Tenten y con Sai, y se marchó.

-Que extraño… ¿Dónde estará? No me ha llamado… - Dijo la ojiperla mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

* * *

Naruto iba hacia la academia pues había oído que ahí se encontraba Tenten haciendo quizá que cosa. Mientras conducía hacia el lugar, no dejaba de pensar en la extraña chica que había conocido.

---Flash Back---

_-¿Qué salga contigo dices? – Preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja, mientras la sonrojada chica aún seguía dentro de su auto._

_-Si, por favor… y también prometo que pagaré la reparación de tu auto – Le dijo la rubia -. Sólo sal conmigo hoy – Sonrió._

_-Bueno… no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde – Dijo Naruto poniéndose en una pose pensativa -. "Después de todo hoy Hinata tenía que hacer no sé qué" – Miró a la chica que le seguía sonriendo -. Está bien – Dijo suspirando._

_-Ah, que bien – La joven se bajó del auto mientras varios conductores tocaban el claxon, pues estaban haciendo un taco increíble. Ella sacó un papel en blanco de su bolsillo y un lápiz, apoyándose sobre el pecho de Naruto, que se sonrojó un poco al verle hacer esto._

_-¿Q-que haces?_

_-¿Podrías darme tu número? Oh, y también tu nombre – Dijo la rubia sonriendo. Naruto no podía pensar sino en que había conocido a alguien realmente extraña._

_-Eh, claro soy Naruto Uzumaki y… _

---Fin Flash Back---

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar frente a la academia al fin.

Entró y se encontró a Kakashi observando algunos papeles. Era la primera vez que no lo veía encerrado en esa oficina.

-¿Qué hay Kakashi-sensei? – Saludó con su habitual sonrisa el rubio. Kakashi le miró con una ceja en alto y por encima de los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Ah, hola Naruto ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó el peli plata regresando su vista a los papeles. A Naruto le pareció muy sospechoso que estuviese tan atento a esa cosa.

-Si… estaba buscando a Tenten o a Sai ¿Has visto a alguno de ellos? – Respondió arrugando el entrecejo, intrigado por eso que mantenía a Kakashi tan concentrado.

-Si, Tenten estaba practicando su puntería, por alguna razón se veía muy feliz – Respondió el capitán sin quitar su vista de aquellos papeles.

-Ah, gracias – Dijo Naruto. Cuando iba a irse, sorpresivamente le arrancó las hojas de las manos a Kakashi, descubriendo que detrás de ellas escondía el famoso librito de Ero-sennin -. ¡Lo sabía, Kakashi-sensei eres un pervertido! – Gritó.

-¡Devuélveme eso Naruto! – Gritó el peli plata.

* * *

Tenten estaba practicando sus tiros, que cada vez le salían mejor. Estaba muy emocionada porque iba a casarse, aunque aún no tuviera ni la fecha.

Disparó por última vez antes de salir. En ese momento sonó su celular y notó que era una llamada de Neji.

-¿Bueno Neji? – Respondió con una sonrisa -. ¿Esta noche? Claro, nos vemos, bye – Colgó emocionada -. Ah, todavía no puedo creer que me casaré.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Neji estaba en su oficina de la empresa. Frente a él estaba sentado su tío Hiashi, quien se veía mucho mejor ahora.

El castaño tenía una expresión muy poco feliz, como si se sintiese culpable por hacer algo malo. Su tío sólo lo miraba con su típica expresión fría.

-¿Estás seguro de esto tío? – Preguntó acentuando aún más su expresión -. Tenten es mi amiga… no quisiera hacerle daño…

-Eso no pasará si sabes como hacer las cosas – Le respondió Hiashi -. Esta es la única forma.

-Aún así… si ella llegara a saber que sólo la estoy usando… - Neji bajó su mirada avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se sentía un estúpido, pero no había marcha atrás.

-Escucha Neji – Habló su tío -. Te lo dije, la única forma de librarnos de todo esto es casándote con alguien que no tenga nada que ver con la empresa y poner todo a su nombre, de esa forma no perderemos nada cuando se sepa la verdad.

-Lo sé… - Dijo el castaño, aunque no estaba seguro si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no.

* * *

Sasori acababa de despedir a su muñeca. Todo estaba resultando como quería, excepto por ese molesto nudo en su garganta que de vez en cuando no lo dejaba respirar, ya que aparecía cada vez que esos hermosos ojos perla se posaban sobre los suyos. No entendía que le estaba pasando, por qué de pronto sentía culpa por hacerle eso a la Hyuuga.

-Definitivamente tengo que olvidarme de esas tonterías – Dijo cerrando sus ojos. En ese momento sintió el sonido de su celular. Lo tomó y vio que se trataba de uno de sus hombres -. ¿Bueno, Yuura?

-_Sasori-sama, que bueno que me contesta _ – Habló el hombre extrañamente preocupado.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Lograste encontrar mi ficha y retirarla?

-_Es que hubo un problema, al perecer el sub-comisario Sabaku No Gaara se deshizo de ellas antes, cuando llegué a su departamento no las encontré por ningún lado._

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Entonces no tienes idea de donde podrá estar?

-_No, y además hay otro problema – _Comunicó Yuura. Sasori frunció el ceño, vaya que tenía a gente incompetente. Pero debía evitar a toda costa que su información llegara a manos de la policía de Konoha, ya que él, como último miembro de la organización, era el único que no aparecía mencionado en las pruebas de la madre de Hinata, al igual que Deidara, sólo que este por escandaloso ya se había hecho notar.

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema? – Preguntó fastidiado.

_-Creo que maté a Sabaku No Gaara – _Respondió Yuura, haciendo que Sasori se sorprendiera.

-Imbécil, ahora jamás sabremos lo que hizo con esos papeles – Sasori estaba enfadado y no era para menos. No quería ser descubierto por los agentes de Konoha, menos ahora que se estaba codeando bastante con ellos, en especial con su cuñada Hinata -. Mierda, si ese tipo está muerto… estoy acabado…

* * *

-Hey, Tenten – Le dijo Naruto al llegar junto a ella. Tenten lo miró un poco extrañada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? ¿No deberías estar investigando tu caso?

-Si, lo que pasa es que estaba buscándote a ti o a Sai, tengo una pista que une nuestros casos – Explicó el rubio con su amplia sonrisa. Tenten y él se sentaron a discutir el tema.

-Dime ¿Cuál es esa pista?

-Verás, cuando mandé a analizar las huellas balísticas del arma con que mataron a mi víctima, descubrí que la dueña del arma no era otra que Alice Stewart, tu víctima.

-¿Entonces ellos dos…?

-Probablemente tuvieran alguna conexión – Dijo Naruto adivinando lo que iba a decir Tenten. La castaña se puso de pie de pronto, dejando al rubio sorprendido.

-Ven Naruto – Le dijo comenzando a caminar. Naruto la siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Vamos a la universidad de Konoha, hablaremos con el decano y también con los estudiantes de segundo año de medicina, si estoy en lo cierto creo que también sabremos algo sobre tu víctima y que era exactamente lo que los unía – Respondió la castaña con seriedad, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

-Yo te sigo capitana – Dijo Naruto -. Ah, y también llamaré a Sai.

-Si, llámale.

* * *

Lugar: Suna, hospital central.

Hora: 17:45

-Maldita sea… - Masculló Kankuro mientras oía otra vez el mensaje de la contestadora del celular de Matsuri -. Matsuri no contesta ¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado?

-¿Qué haces Kankuro? – Le preguntó Temari llegando junto a él con su celular en mano. Ambos estaban en el pasillo esperando noticias sobre su hermano.

Cuando les dijeron que había sufrido un atentado no lo podían creer. Jamás se esperaron ver a Gaara en esa situación, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, porque estaba realmente grave, y aunque ninguno de los dos quería decirlo, estaban realmente temiendo por su vida.

-Estaba… llamando a alguien… - Respondió el castaño, recordando las palabras de su hermano, que lo suyo con Matsuri era un secreto entre ellos, que por más que Temari fuese su hermana no quería que ella se enterase -. ¿Tú que hacías?

-Acabo de hablar con papá y mamá – Respondió la rubia sentándose -. Dijeron que vendrían lo más pronto posible.

-No debiste llamarles, ellos estaban en un viaje pasándola muy bien – Le dijo Kankuro soltando un suspiro mientras se sentaba a su lado -. Seguro se han preocupado mucho.

-Tenían que saberlo, ya que Gaara… - Temari bajó la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. No quería decirlo, le dolía pronunciar esas palabras -. Él puede morir…

-Lo sé – Fue todo lo que dijo Kankuro mientras ponía una mano sobre la de su hermana -. "Si tan sólo ella estuviera aquí, sé que Gaara desea verla… maldita sea, y yo no puedo hacer nada, no sé ni donde vive" – Pensó con frustración.

Estuvieron un rato tratando de calmarse, de estar tranquilos ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. El doctor llegó entonces, y no traía muy buena cara.

-¿Cómo está nuestro hermano doctor? – Preguntó Kankuro, ya que Temari no podía hablar. El doctor se veía muy serio, lo que sólo lo preocupó aún más.

-Hemos podido sacar la bala, pero él ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita una transfusión urgentemente – Dijo el doctor -. Sino el joven podría no pasar la noche.

-Sáqueme toda la sangre que necesite – Le dijo el castaño. Temari miró a su hermano y este le sonrió.

-A mi también doctor – Dijo la rubia -. Nosotros queremos ver bien a nuestro hermano.

-Bien – el doctor esbozó una leve sonrisa -. Por favor síganme.

* * *

Matsuri había salido a tomar un poco de aire, y se había encontrado con sus amigas del trabajo, o más bien ex –trabajo y ahora estaban las tres en el departamento de Kaori. Yui y Kaori se encontraban consolándola después de que ella les contase lo que le había sucedido con su "novio" omitiendo que éste era Gaara. Ellas siempre habían visto a Matsuri como su hermana pequeña y la cuidaban siempre que ella estaba mal. Esta vez sentían deseos de matar a ese infeliz que se había atrevido a dañarla tanto.

-Pero ya, tranquila Matsuri – Le dijo Yui mientras la abrazaba. Matsuri seguía llorando, a pesar de haberse prometido no hacerlo, sin embargo al contar su drama no pudo evitar volver a sentirse herida.

-Dinos el nombre de ese imbécil para matarlo – Le exigió Kaori apretando su puño, pero Matsuri sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No, por favor no quiero que hagan nada más por mí, con estar conmigo ha sido suficiente – Dijo mientras que se secaba las lágrimas con su mano.

-Que mierda de amiga tenías he, una desgraciada resultó ser – Dijo Yui muy enfadada.

-Yui-san, Kaori-san, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado – Matsuri sonrió levemente, para tranquilizar a sus amigas. Desde que ella había llegado hace un año al precinto, ellas siempre se habían comportado tan amables y protectoras con ella, que las apreciaba demasiado.

-Matsuri ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – Le preguntó Kaori -. Tú sabes que cuentas con nosotras para todo.

-Lo sé, y gracias por eso también – Le dijo Matsuri sonriendo -. Ya lo tengo decidido, mañana dejaré esta ciudad, me iré a vivir a Konoha.

-¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Yui, dudando de la decisión que había tomado su amiga -. ¿Acaso has estado alguna vez en Konoha? Es un lugar muy peligroso, ahí está la banda de Akatsuki.

-Ya lo sé, pero siento que es único lugar a donde puedo ir y no ser encontrada. Si regresara con mi madre él… podría encontrarme y no quiero… - La castaña volvió a soltar algunas lágrimas -. No quiero volver a verle… me haría mucho daño.

-Te entiendo – Le dijo Yui sonriendo -. Te ayudare con la mudanza ¿De acuerdo? No creo que quieras irte sin tus cosas, además debes vender tu departamento, creo que no deberías irte aún.

-No te preocupes por eso – Interrumpió Kaori -. Yo puedo buscarte un comprador aunque ya no estés aquí, y después puedo llevarte el dinero o hacértelo llegar ¿Te parece Matsuri?

-Ustedes son grandiosas – Dijo Matsuri mientras se abrazaba a las dos chicas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba segura de una cosa; ya no quería volver a ver a Gaara nunca más, ni siquiera encontrárselo casualmente.

* * *

Sakura estaba recostada en su camilla. Aún tenía muchos dolores en todo el cuerpo, pero sin duda el mayor de todos sus dolores era el que sentía en su corazón por haberle hecho daño a Sai. Todavía no podía creer que todo había terminado, que él la había dejado para que fuese a por Sasuke. Y Sasuke, a pesar de lo que él le había dicho la noche anterior, no sabía si realmente era correcto estar con él ahora.

Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la persona que entró a su habitación. Sakura se quedó viendo fijamente a su ex –mejor amiga: Ino. La rubia estaba parada frente a ella, justo al lado de la puerta, sin saber que decir.

-Sakura… - Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. Sakura la miró durante unos segundos en silencio, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ino? – Preguntó bajando la mirada -. ¿Acaso ya te has enterado de que Sai me dejó y te vienes a burlar de mí?

-¿Sai te dejó? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida. Sin embargo no se quedó mucho en este tema -. No vine por eso, Hinata me dijo que habías tenido un accidente y quise saber como estabas, eso es todo.

-Bueno, en realidad no fue un accidente – Aclaró la pelirrosa soltando una pequeña risita -. ¿Y en todo caso por que te interesaba?

-Bueno… porque, a pesar de todo – Ino miró al suelo ligeramente sonrojada. No le agradaba tener que admitir cosas en frente de Sakura, pero esta vez debía hacerlo -. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, aún te considero mi amiga.

-Ino… - Dijo Sakura algo sorprendida. Sin bien, en algún momento de su vida la había odiado, ahora ya no le hallaba el sentido a esa disputa ¿Por qué debían seguir peleadas por algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo? Ya ni siquiera valía la pena recordarlo -. Oye… ¿Te quedas un rato conmigo? Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Ino la miró algo sorprendida en un principio, pero después asintió sonriendo y fue a sentarse junto a su _amiga_ Sakura.

* * *

Naruto, Tenten y Sai estaban en la universidad de Konoha. Los tres habían hablado con casi todos los compañeros de Alice, pero ninguno conocía o había visto a Sora antes. Todo estaba resultando un verdadero lío, además Sai no se veía especialmente concentrado en el caso esta vez.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sai? – Preguntó finalmente Naruto, ya harto de verlo tan distraído -. Has estado actuando raro todo el tiempo ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-No es nada Naruto – Respondió el pelinegro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Och, como eres de insensible Naruto – Le reclamó Tenten -. ¿Qué no ves que está así por Sakura y su accidente?

-Algo parecido – Dijo Sai sonriendo de forma fingida, como siempre lo hacía para salir de situaciones problemáticas -. Por cierto, sólo nos falta la hermana de Hinata, y otra chica que dicen que era muy amiga de Alice.

-Si, la hermana de Hinata no vino hoy, pero ya le he preguntado varias cosas ayer, además sería buena idea pedirle que vaya a declarar a la comisaría – Dijo Tenten, pasando de seguir con el tema de Sakura, pues se había dado cuenta que le afectaba a Sai.

-Bueno, entonces sólo nos queda… - Dijo Naruto mirando una lista -. Kimi Masamura, ella era la mejor amiga de Alice, seguro sabe algo.

-Por el momento averigüemos su dirección, yo iré a verle, y ustedes ocúpense de lo demás – Dijo Sai mientras se dirigía hacia la secretaria para pedir la información de esa chica.

-Definitivamente algo le pasa ¿No crees Tenten? – Preguntó Naruto mientras veía alejarse al pelinegro. La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que él y Sakura han terminado.

-¿Tú crees? – Naruto volvió a mirar a Sai, quien hablaba con la secretaria del lugar -. "Seguro el teme tiene algo que ver en esto" – Pensó.

* * *

Hinata había ido a su departamento. Como no era seguro que ella conservase las pruebas, había decidido dejárselas a Sasuke, ya que estarían a salvo con él.

Se metió a bañar, ya que pronto llegaría la hora de su encuentro con su cuñado. En realidad había algo de él que le dio mucha desconfianza al principio, pero cuando lo conoció mejor comenzó a caerle muy bien, y pensaba que hasta podrían ser buenos amigos.

-Como Naruto se entere de que saldré con él, se va a armar un lío – Dijo entre risitas mientras cerraba la llave de paso del agua y se cubría el cuerpo con una toalla -. Aunque me gusta mucho que se ponga celoso.

Después de vestirse tomó su celular para ver la hora; ya casi era hora del encuentro, así que salió de su departamento.

Al salir se encontró a su suegra, quien la saludó con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Hinata-chan ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a ver… - Pensó en decirle la verdad, pero seguro ella le contaría a Naruto y prefería que mejor las cosas quedaran en secreto -. A mi hermana menor.

-Oh ya veo – Dijo Kushina -. Por cierto ¿No te había dicho que mañana regreso a Osaka?

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Preguntó la ojiperla con cierta tristeza -. ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, ya he estado demasiado tiempo aquí con Naruto, además tengo cosas que hacer allá, él estará bien contigo – Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable -. Sé que ambos se cuidarán mutuamente.

-La voy a extrañar Kushina-san – Dijo Hinata antes de abrazarla -. Ojalá le vaya bien allá – Miró la hora -. Ah, se me hace tarde, bye.

Después de despedirse, la ojiperla se perdió por el pasillo, iba directo hacia una trampa muy bien elaborada.

* * *

La tarde comenzó a caer lentamente, y Sasuke iba hacia un restaurante a juntarse con Karin, porque ella le había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. No estaba seguro de que era, pero estaba muy intrigado, ya que era la primera vez que Karin se ponía tan seria para hablar.

Por otro lado no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido con Sakura en el hospital. Había ido otra vez por impulso, la había besado por un maldito impulso, y se sintió tan feliz al ser correspondido, sin embargo lo que pasó después lo dejó desconcertado.

---Flash Back---

_-¿Por qué´? – Le preguntó la pelirrosa mientras sus ojos jades se clavaban en su persona. Él sintió estremecerse su cuerpo, y aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, esta vez le costó hacerlo._

_-¿Por qué que? – Preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido -. ¿Acaso necesito una razón para besarte? Te lo dije aquella noche cuando hicimos el amor – Acarició la mejilla de la chica -. Sé que soy un estúpido que no te merece… pero cuando creí que te perdía._

_-Sasuke… - Susurró Sakura mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. El recién nombrado pasó una mano por el rostro de la chica para limpiar sus lágrimas._

_-Te amo Sakura… - Le susurró contra sus labios -. Pero sé que debo dejarte en paz, y eso haré. Y… espero que puedas perdonar lo que te hice aquella vez…_

_Después de decir aquello simplemente se alejó de ella, acercándose a la puerta. Se detuvo un instante, cuando ella lo llamó._

_-Sasuke… sin importar lo que he hecho, sigo amándote – Le confesó por fin, quitándose un gran peso de encima -. Pero no puedo hacerle esto a Sai, él no lo merece._

_-Lo sé – El azabache apretó sus puños -. Aunque lo odie debo admitir que él te merece más que yo – Y después de decir eso por fin salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura sola -. Pero me haré merecedor de tu amor, lo juro – Susurró al final._

---Fin Flash Back---

-Bueno, aquí estoy – Suspiró -. Más vale que sea algo importante – Dijo entrando al lugar. Vio a Karin sentada en una de las mesas y fue donde ella -. Hola Karin – Saludó.

-Hola Sasuke, que bueno que has llegado – Le dijo la seria pelirroja. Sasuke se intrigó aún más al ver que ella seguía así.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó. Karin suspiró mientras parecía debatirse entre hablar o no, hasta que al final decidió hacerlo.

-Sasuke, lo que voy a decirte… es muy difícil para mi ¿De acuerdo? Pero he aprendido a conocerte, y creo que no mereces que te haga esto…

-¿De que me estás hablando? – Preguntó el azabache arrugando el entrecejo. Karin levantó su mirada.

-Yo conozco a tu hermano Itachi, y a la banda Akatsuki – Respondió Karin, dejando a Sasuke tan impactado que no sabía que hacer o decir -. Puedo decirte como atraparlos, y también… sé quien atacó a Haruno.

-¿K-Karin… esto es una broma cierto? – Fue la reacción del Uchiha ante la declaración más desconcertante de su vida -. Porque si lo es… es realmente de muy mal gusto.

-No es una broma Sasuke, es totalmente cierto – Aclaró la pelirroja, sin quitar su mirada seria ni por un segundo.

* * *

Naruto llegó hasta el restaurante Ichiraku, en donde quedó con la chica que había conocido esta tarde. Se llamaba Shion, y le había insistido tanto en salir con él que al final tuvo que aceptar, aunque por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y como fuese, mañana tendría que estar muy al pendiente del caso y con las nuevas pistas que había hallado ¿Quién habría matado a quien? Eso lo perturbaba enormemente.

-¡Hey, Naruto-kun! – Lo llamó Shion desde una mesa, alzando una mano con gran entusiasmo. Naruto sólo le sonrió quedamente y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Shion, etto…

-Por favor siéntate – Le pidió la rubia -. ¿Qué vas a pedir? Yo invito.

-¿Acaso piensas pagar tú? Pero no sería cortés de mi parte aceptar que una chica pague por mí – Dijo el rubio apuntándola con su dedo índice.

-Ah, eres tan lindo – Dijo Shion mientras lo miraba fijamente -. Pero no te preocupes, yo choqué tu auto, yo pago.

-B-bueno…

* * *

Temari y Kankuro estaban en la sala de espera del hospital general. Los dos ya habían donado de su sangre para su hermano, y ahora estaban esperando noticias.

El doctor se acercó a ellos, aunque por su expresión las cosas no se veían nada bien.

-¿Cómo está Gaara doctor? – Preguntó Kankuro -. ¿Se recuperará?

-Eso esperamos, sin embargo hay que mantenerlo en observación por el momento – Respondió el hombre, cosa que no le quitó la preocupación a los hermanos Sabaku No.

-¿Podemos verlo? – Preguntó esta vez Temari.

-Por ahora no, pero se les informará más adelante. Lo más recomendable es que ustedes descansen ahora, ya que han donado de su sangre y eso los mantendrá débiles por un tiempo.

-Si – Respondieron los dos bajando la cabeza.

* * *

Naruto estaba algo nervioso, durante todo el tiempo que había estado con Shion ella le había estado coqueteando descaradamente, y con el parecido que tenía con Hinata, al rubio le resultaba muy difícil resistirse.

-Etto… Shion, hazte un poco para allá – Dijo Naruto tratando de alejarla de encima, pero Shion lo tomó del brazo con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

-¿Por qué Naruto-kun? ¿Acaso temes que te haga algo?

-N-no… yo… - De pronto, Naruto interrumpió su frase al ver hacia una de las mesas de la otra sección, en donde se encontraba su adorada Hinata y el imbécil ese de "Kei" su pseudo cuñado. Sintió una enorme rabia infectarle el cuerpo al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su ojiperla, dirigida a ese pelirrojo que la miraba como si la fuera a devorar.

Se soltó de Shion de inmediato y caminó lleno de celos hacia esa mesa, y con cada paso que daba la gente a su alrededor se asustaba.

-¡Hinata! – Gritó, haciendo que la ojiperla diera un salto -. ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces con este tipo? – Apuntando a Kei.

-"Vaya… ¿Quién iba a pensar que ocurriría algo así?" – Pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida -. "Este Uzumaki si que es celoso"

-No grites Naruto-kun, y no es lo que estás pensando, Kei-san y yo sólo… estábamos hablando.

-¿Hablando? ¿Y por que no me dijiste que ibas a estar con él? Me dijiste que saldrías con tu hermana, me mentiste – Reclamó Naruto celoso.

-Yo no te he mentido, yo… - Hinata interrumpió sus palabras también al ver a cierta chica rubia que se colgaba del brazo de su Naruto. La ojiperla frunció el ceño -. ¿Quién demonios es esta? – Preguntó enojada.

-¿Quién es ella Naruto-kun? – Le preguntó Shion a Naruto, mientras Hinata sólo se enfadaba más.

-"¿Quién se cree para tratar así a mi novio?" – Pensó aún más molesta que antes. Sentía que iba a explotar de los celos, sobre todo porque "esa" estaba agarrando del brazo a Naruto -. ¿Y que significa esto Naruto Uzumaki, quien es ella?

-Eh… ella es…

-Soy Shion ¿Y tú eres? – Interrumpió Shion al nervioso y a la vez molesto Naruto.

-Soy Hinata – Respondió la Hyuuga mientras tomaba el otro brazo de Naruto con brusquedad -. Y soy la novia de Naruto, así que suéltalo.

-¿Qué lo suelte? – Dijo Shion mientras jalaba a Naruto de un lado y Hinata lo hacía del otro -. Eso ni pensarlo, suéltalo tú.

-Eh… chicas… - Decía Naruto con los brazos adoloridos -. P-por favor suéltenme.

Kei sólo suspiró mientras se ponía de pie. Se acercó a Hinata quien se miraba con extremo odio con Shion y le tomó la mano con la que mantenía preso el brazo del rubio.

-Una delicada flor no debería estar peleándose así con otra chica – Dijo con suavidad, mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de Hinata entre la suyas, la cual se sonrojó ante estas palabras.

-K-Kei-san…

-Suelta la mano de mi novia – Exigió Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Hinata de inmediato se soltó de la mano de Kei y volvió su vista enojada hacia Naruto y la chica que aún lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

-Discúlpalo Kei-san, nos veremos otro día – Le dijo Hinata al pelirrojo con una cálida sonrisa. Él simplemente asintió y le sonrió también.

-Eso espero Hinata-san, y perdón por causarle molestias a tu novio – Le hizo una leve reverencia a la ojiperla y se marchó.

-No puedo creerlo Naruto – Dijo Hinata antes de salir del lugar, muy enfadada. Naruto se dio cuenta de que a parte de hacer el ridículo frente a todas las personas del lugar, había herido a Hinata al desconfiar así de ella y reclamarle el estar con su cuñado, y encima ella se había llevado la impresión equivocada por culpa de Shion.

-Hinata, espera… - La llamó -. Escucha Shion, otro día me pagas mi auto ¿De acuerdo? Bye – Y el rubio salió corriendo detrás de su novia.

Shion simplemente bufó – Rayos, y tenía que tener novia, con lo bueno que está – Suspiró -. Ni modo, habrá que quitárselo a esa tonta – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Sasori ya iba en su auto de camino a su departamento, llevaba una sonrisa en los labios mientras recordaba cierta frase que le aseguraba que ya tenían la partida ganada.

-_He encontrado algo que buscaba hace tiempo, algo muy importante que me ayudará en contra de una banda de criminales – _Recordó las palabras de Hinata mientras estaban en el restaurante, y lo feliz que ella se veía al decirlas.

-Puedo apostar mi vida a que tiene las pruebas, y se las quitaré – Se dijo sonriente -. Seré el mejor de todos los miembros de Akatsuki, nadie me ganará, nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, ni siquiera tú… muñeca – Susurró pensando en Hanabi.

* * *

-¡Espera Hinata! – Gritó Naruto mientras la tomaba de la muñeca. Había logrado alcanzarla justo cuando ella iba a subir a su auto -. Tienes que escucharme, lo siento mucho.

-Suéltame – Le dijo Hinata muy enojada -. Eres un idiota Naruto, te atreviste a desconfiar de mí ¿Y quien era esa tipa que estaba contigo?

-Escucha, siento haber hecho ese patético show allá adentro – Se disculpó Naruto bajando la mirada -. Soy un idiota y lo acepto, y Shion…

-No me expliques nada – Lo interrumpió Hinata soltándose de su agarre. Se subió en su auto y se fue, dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

-Mierda, mierda – Se decía. Pateó el suelo con rabia ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? - ¡Mierda! – Gritó esta vez -. Tengo que explicarle a Hinata, no puede creer que yo…

* * *

La noche llegó a su fin, dando paso a los brillantes rayos del sol.

En el aeropuerto de Suna se encontraba Matsuri con algunas maletas a sus pies, y sus dos amigas le daban un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

-Te extrañaremos Matsuri – Le dijo Yui -. Espero que estés bien allá.

-Yo también las voy a extrañar, Yui-san, Kaori-san, las quiero mucho a las dos – Les dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa. Al separarse de ellas sintió un pequeño mareo que la hizo tambalearse, si no fuera por Kaori habría caído al suelo.

-¿Estás bien Matsuri? ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó la chica, aunque secretamente estaba sospechando que podría ser ese mareo.

-N-no sé, seguro es porque sólo dormí dos horas – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa. En eso vio pasar a un señor que traía un hot dog con mucha mayonesa y mostaza, y Matsuri sintió asco al verlo, por poco y vomita ahí mismo -. Q-que asco – Se quejó cubriéndose la boca.

Kaori sólo miraba a Matsuri con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no quiso decir nada, tal vez sólo eran conjeturas de ella y no quería arruinarle el viaje a su amiga.

-Bueno… - Habló Yui, medio sospechando que era lo que pasaba -. Tu vuelo ya va a salir, nos vemos cuando vayamos a verte y apenas encuentres donde vivir nos llamas.

-Hai – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa. Aunque por dentro sentía que iba a desfallecer, ya que le era muy difícil dejarlo todo de un momento a otro, pero también sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ahora empezaría una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad, y esperaba que esta fuese mucho mejor -. "Esta será la mejor forma de olvidarte Gaara…"

* * *

Naruto salió de su departamento. Aún estaba mal por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Después de llegar a casa Hinata no había querido abrirle la puerta de su departamento, y no había usado su llave maestra porque estaba seguro que ella estaría de pésimo humor y muy posiblemente lo echaría a patadas.

Sacó una maleta, pues hoy se iba su madre. Dio un suspiro y levantó la cabeza, viendo a Hinata frente a él –que acababa de salir de su departamento-, pero ella sólo le hizo un desprecio y se alejó por el pasillo.

-Vaya… aún está molesta… - Dijo para sí mismo con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

Continuara…

Avance:

Hinata sigue enfadada con Naruto por lo sucedido con Kei y Shion. Shion intentará quedarse con el rubio sin importarle que este tenga novia, lo que creará más conflictos entre el rubio y la ojiperla. Sasuke decide no decirle a nadie lo que le ha confesado Karin, y entre ambos planean sorprender a Akatsuki. Mientras el caso de Sai y Tenten va tomando nuevos rumbos, igual que el de Naruto. Gaara sigue sin reaccionar y Matsuri llega a Konoha, en donde se entera que está esperando un hijo, y conoce a una persona que la ayudará.

Próximo capítulo: Conflicto.

…………………….

**Nota: El padre de los hermanos Sabaku No, es su padrastro en realidad, ya que el verdadero es el que los abandonó.**

**Uy, las cosas se ven tensas para Naruhina, y se pondrán peor kukukuku que mala soy xDDD Pero ya estuvieron mucho rato felices ¡A sufrir se ha dicho! Jajaja no, mentira, pero ahora van a estar enojados, es que ninguna pareja puede ser tan perfecta ¿Cierto?**

**Bueno, yo me voy ahora.**

**Gracias por todos sus Reviews ^^ me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye **


	19. Conflicto

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Por fin he terminado el capítulo, no me quedó muy bien porque lo terminé a las rápidas, pero espero que les guste. Sé que me he demorado un poco en actualizar este fic jeje, es que estaba metida con los otros.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo la conti ^^**

**Espero que les guste.**

………

**Capitulo 19: Conflicto.**

Hinata iba bajando por las escaleras dando grandes pasos. Estaba molesta, y más que eso, estaba furiosa ¿Cómo se había atrevido Naruto a hacerle eso en público? Pero esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil obtener su perdón, pensaba hacer sufrir a Naruto al menos por un buen rato.

-Se merece eso y más – Masculló. De pronto se detuvo, justo en el último escalón que daba al último piso, al ver a cierta persona que entraba al edificio.

Esa chica se dirigió al conserje, y con una descarada y seductora sonrisa le habló.

-¿Usted sabe el número del departamento de Naruto Uzumaki? – Preguntó, haciendo que el pobre hombre se pusiera rojo y le respondiera entrecortado.

-S-si… es el… 205 – Respondió nervioso y avergonzado.

-Oh, muchas gracias – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Iba a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero al ver a Hinata ahí parada una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios -. Pero si eres tú… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, ofrecida? – Preguntó Hinata cruzándose de brazos. Ella no era de esas personas que gustaban de ofender a los demás, pero es que la sola presencia de esa chica la enfermaba -. Si vienes a buscar a MI novio, él está muy ocupado.

-Oh no te preocupes, no le quitaré demasiado tiempo – Le respondió Shion con su sonrisita maliciosa. A Hinata se le marcó una venita en la frente, y estaba a punto de echarla a patadas cuando notó que del ascensor salían Naruto y su madre, y el rubio cargaba las maletas.

-¿Shion? – Preguntó Naruto algo sorprendido de verla -. ¿Qué haces aquí, como me encontraste?

-Tengo mis secretos honey – Respondió la rubia.

-¿Con que Honey eh? – Reclamó Hinata mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño. Naruto pudo notar lo enojada que se encontraba su novia y se sintió algo nervioso. Sin embargo sintió algo más que lo aterró, un aura demoníaca, y provenía de sus espaldas. Se volteó espantado, viendo a su madre con ojos de demonio.

-¿Quién es ella Naruto? – Preguntó Kushina con su voz de ultratumba -. ¿Acaso te has atrevido a engañar a Hinata-chan? Porque si es así…

-¡N-no! – Gritó el rubio, sintiendo que si no era por Hinata, de todos modos iba a morir a manos de su madre -. ¿Por qué nadie me deja hablar a mí? Shion y yo nos conocimos ayer, ella chocó mi auto y en el restaurante sólo estábamos arreglando lo de la reparación.

-¿Era eso? – Preguntó Hinata, de pronto bajando los hombros, ya más relajada -. ¿Sólo se trataba de eso Naruto?

-Si – Le respondió Naruto -. Y no me llames Naruto a secas, me hace pensar que sigues molesta conmigo – Pidió un poco deprimido.

-Hmp – Fue todo lo que dijo la ojiperla cruzándose de brazos. Naruto la miró con una gotita resbalando por su sien, reconociendo ese gesto recién realizado por ella.

-"Se está juntando demasiado con el teme" – Pensó Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto-kun – Habló Shion de pronto -. Me temo que mi inocente visita te está causando muchos problemas, así que nos veremos después ¿De acuerdo? – La rubia sonrió y después de eso se alejó a paso lento, dejando a los tres algo desconcertados.

-Sigo pensando que es extraña… - Susurró Naruto mientras la observaba. Luego volteó a ver a Hinata, quien seguía haciéndole un desprecio -. Hinata… ¿Por qué sigues molesta conmigo?

-Por lo que hiciste con Kei-san anoche, no te lo perdonaré – La Hyuuga se acercó hasta su suegra y le dio un abrazo -. Lamento no poder despedirla en el aeropuerto, pero tengo trabajo que hacer – Dijo con una sonrisa. Kushina también sonrió.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, yo te entiendo – Le respondió la pelirroja -. Y si Naruto te hace algo sólo dímelo para venir a darle una lección.

-Hai – Asintió la ojiperla con la cabeza.

-"¿Qué antes no era al revés?" – Pensó el rubio algo desconcertado. Luego soltó un hondo suspiro -. "Me temo que mi madre quiere más a Hinata que a mí" – Pensó más deprimido, mientras un aura oscura se formaba a su alrededor.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Suna, brigada de homicidios.

Hora: 10:00 AM

Kankuro suspiró al caer sentado en una de las sillas. Se encontraba realmente agotado por todo lo sucedido con Gaara, apenas había podido dormir. Además de todo lo habían elegido para reemplazar a su hermano, por lo que iba a estar realmente ocupado al menos por un tiempo.

Se levantó y decidió comenzar a trabajar de inmediato. Fue a donde Yui, la chica que archivaba los casos más importantes, y al verla recordó que ella era muy amiga de Matsuri.

-Yui… necesito que me pases los casos nuevos – Dijo. La joven castaña asintió mientras se reacomodaba sus anteojos, un poco sonrojada.

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Gaara-san, espero que se encuentre bien – Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a buscar lo que Kankuro le había pedido.

-Por cierto… ¿Tú eres amiga de Matsuri verdad? – Preguntó el castaño bajando la mirada, captando la atención de Yui.

-Así es – Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza -. ¿Acaso sucede algo con ella?

-No… bueno… - Kankuro desvió su mirada, algo inseguro de preguntar, lo que hacía sospechar más a la chica -. Desde que renunció no la he visto, quería saber como estaba nada más – Dijo sonando bastante misterioso según Yui. La verdad es que él sólo estaba disimulando para que nadie se fuese a dar cuenta de lo que pasó entre su hermano y la castaña.

Aunque ellos dos se habían peleado en frente de varios trabajadores del lugar, nadie sospechó de que se trataba, podrían haber pensado cualquier cosa, menos que había un romance entre ellos, después de todo Gaara siempre había sido demasiado serio como para dar esa impresión.

-Ella se fue de la ciudad esta mañana – Comunicó Yui seriamente. De pronto se había enfadado pensando lo que no era. Como Kankuro había preguntado por Matsuri, comenzó a pensar que había sido él el desgraciado que le había hecho todas esas cosas -. Así que me temo que no volverá por aquí – Terminó, dejando a Kankuro muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo… como que se fue? ¿A dónde?

-No estoy autorizada para dar esa información – Respondió aún más molesta, después de todo, a ella siempre le había parecido que Kankuro era muy atractivo. Le entregó los informes solicitados y abandonó el lugar, mientras él sólo la veía confundido.

-¿Y yo que le hice para que se enoje así? – Se preguntó -. Aunque… ¿Qué voy a decirle a Gaara cuando se despierte? Seguro querrá verla, y ahora que se ha ido de la ciudad hacia quien sabe donde…

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Aeropuerto de Konoha.

Hora: 10:30 AM

-Cielos, al fin estoy aquí – Dijo Matsuri con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Salió del aeropuerto con sus maletas e hizo parar un taxi.

-¿A dónde señorita? – Preguntó el conductor una vez que ella subió.

-Disculpe… ¿Sabe de algún departamento en renta? Es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad y aún no la conozco – Dijo la castaña.

-Si, creo que sé donde puedo llevarla – Le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa. Matsuri se acomodó en el asiento y miró por la ventana. El invierno ya se acercaba, y las nubes negras surcaban el cielo, al perecer llovería pronto.

-"Ya estoy aquí… ahora sólo me queda encontrar donde vivir, y podré olvidarte…" – Pensó bajando la mirada, tratando por todos los medios de no derramar una sola lágrima más, pues ya había llorado lo suficiente.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-Vaya… lloverá, y eso que aún no estamos en invierno – Dijo Shikamaru mientras veía las nubes negras por la ventana de su despacho. Apagó un cigarrillo y se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas Shikamaru? – Le preguntó su amigo y compañero Chouji, mientras abría un paquete de papas fritas y comenzaba a comer.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, es que hace rato Sasuke me llamó para comentarme algo, así que voy a verlo – Le respondió el Nara dirigiéndose a la puerta. Su mano se aferró a la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de girarla se detuvo -. Creo que se trata sobre eso…

-Ya veo, pero ten cuidado – Le dijo el castaño. Shikamaru asintió y salió del lugar -. Sé que no vas a rendirte Shikamaru, pero me pregunto si esto será lo correcto.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-Es un baka, un baka – Mascullaba Hinata pensando en Naruto. Aún seguía molesta con él, aunque lentamente el enojo se le iba pasando. Pero esta vez no iba a ser igual que las otras veces, le iba a dar una lección al rubio.

Llegó hasta la casa en donde debía investigar un supuesto suicidio, que en realidad era un hostal, por lo tanto había muchos inquilinos. Entró y observó a algunos oficiales ya en el lugar de los hechos. El cuerpo aún seguía colgando de una de las vigas del techo de la casa, justo en medio de las escaleras.

-¿A que hora fue encontrado el cuerpo y por quien? – Preguntó la ojiperla a uno de sus agentes.

-A las 09:30 de la mañana, fue hallado por la dueña – Respondió el oficial -. Era un hombre casado, pero su esposa y él pelearon recientemente y ella le abandonó hace tres días, dicen que por eso se suicidó.

-Ya veo… - Fue lo único que salió de los labios de La Hyuuga. Aunque aún estuviera molesta por lo sucedido con Naruto y la tipa esa, debía concentrarse en lo que por ahora era más importante. Observó hacia donde pendía el cadáver del hombre y también más arriba, hacia el inicio de la escalera. Notó que en el primer escalón había algo como pegado.

La ojiperla subió las escaleras y se agachó junto a esa pequeña marca, lo distinguió como la huella de un zapato hecha con barro, pero no era una huella cualquiera, sino una que iba hacia adelante.

-"Que extraño… si se supone que saltó desde aquí… no debería haber una huella, es más bien como si hubiese sido empujado" – Pensó. Se levantó y miró a los oficiales -. Por favor retiren el cuerpo y envíenlo con Shino.

-¡Hai! – Respondieron todos.

-"Aquí hay algo muy sospechoso" – Pensó Hinata.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Entonces es verdad? – Preguntó Ino a Sai. Ambos estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, vistiendo ropas deportivas.

-Ajá, ayer terminé con Sakura – Respondió el pelinegro algo triste – Me di cuenta de que ella sigue amando al Uchiha, y así yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Ya veo… - Ino también bajó la mirada. Era cierto que alguna vez había pensando en quitarle a Sai a Sakura, pero ahora ya no, ahora ellas habían vuelto a ser amigas, y aunque si le gustaba Sai, necesitaba estar segura de que Sakura no se sentiría mal si ella estaba con él.

-Bueno Ino-chan… - Dijo Sai poniéndose de pie – Debo ir a resolver un caso, tengo pistas nuevas y debo interrogar a unas testigos – Sonrió – Así que nos vemos otro día.

-Si, nos vemos otro día – Le dijo Ino bajando la mirada otra vez. Sai se alejó a paso lento y ella lo observó irse – Vaya… nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me sintiera así de atraída por alguien – Dijo con una sonrisa.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Karin llegó hasta el bar de la serpiente y se sentó en una mesa junto a todos los chicos del "club" justo al lado del Uchiha. Le sonrió a Itachi y este le devolvió el gesto, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Konan, pero Itachi simplemente ignoró este hecho.

-Hola chicos ¿En que están? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Planeando cosas cariño, ya sabes – Le respondió Itachi con su sonrisa arrogante - ¿Por qué no nos traes unas copas?

-Claro Itachi – Respondió ella. Se levantó y pasó unas de sus piernas por sobre las de Itachi, deteniéndose un momento a mirar con satisfacción lo celosa que se había puesto Konan, después pasó su otra pierna para así salir de ahí y llegar hasta la barra. Itachi simplemente se quedó quieto -. "Ay Itachi, la que te espera" – Pensó la pelirroja.

Itachi la observó irse, no pudiendo evitar echarle una pervertida mirada a su trasero, pero luego volvió a mirar a sus camaradas.

-La cosa está así – Dijo -. Dentro de un mes hay una importante reunión que organizan los tipos más ricos de la ciudad, y todos van a estar ahí, incluidos los políticos y por supuesto los policías.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer? ¿Robarles su dinero?

-No seas tan obvio Kakuzu – Le respondió Deidara con una sonrisa – Haremos explotar el lugar ¿A que sí Itachi?

-¿Es que tú sólo piensas en explotar cosas? – Le preguntó Sasori fastidiado -. No sirves para nada más Deidara.

-¡Repite eso maldito infeliz sin sentido del arte! – Le gritó Deidara poniendo un pie sobre la mesa.

-¡¿A quien le dices sin sentido del arte?! – Le respondió el pelirrojo enfurecido. Los demás seguían tan serios como siempre, aunque Konan aún no quitaba su mirada celosa hacia Itachi. A pesar de que él le había explicado las cosas con Karin, no podía evitar sentirse así cada vez que la pelirroja le coqueteaba descaradamente a "su" Itachi.

-¿Podrían callarse los idiotas? – Les dijo Itachi con una venita marcada en la frente. Los dos chicos se volvieron a sentar en silencio, lanzándose miradas de odio.

-¡Ja, son un par de putos mamones! – Les gritó Hidan.

-Tú también cállate Hidan – Le reclamó el Uchiha -. Ahora escuchen, el plan será acorralar a todos dentro del lugar donde se celebrará la reunión, gracias al jefe tenemos esa información. Debemos conseguir todo el dinero que podamos de esos tipos para hacerlo pasar por un simple robo, y al final cerrar con broche de oro.

-¿Con broche de oro? – Preguntó Konan.

-¿Son tus finales favoritos no Deidara? – Fue la respuesta de Itachi, ante lo cual el rubio sonrió complacido.

-¿Planeas acabar con toda la gente importante de una sola vez? Me suena bien, hasta podremos deshacernos de los molestos polis de Konoha – Dijo Deidara – Además la fiscal tampoco se murió, no me resultó la emboscada.

-Esa es la idea Deidara – Le respondió Itachi, quien luego volteó a ver a Sasori -. ¿Cómo vas con lo de las pruebas?

-¿Las pruebas? – Repitió el pelirrojo -. Eh… aún no saben nada de ellas – Respondió poniéndose de pie -. Así que voy a averiguar un poco "Jamás les diré nada a ustedes, ese logro será sólo mío" – Pensó.

-"Acabaré con todos de una sola vez, así Sasuke se cansará de seguirme, y podrá estar seguro…" – Pensó Itachi con cierta nostalgia, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba -. "Sólo quiero que dejes de buscarme Sasuke, o si no morirás"

En ese momento Konan se levantó también y le hizo un gesto a Itachi para que la siguiera. El Uchiha se puso de pie y siguió a la peliazul, mientras su amigo Kisame –quien no habló en toda la reunión- los miraba divertido.

-"Je, parece que a Itachi lo tienen dominado" – Pensó con su sonrisa tiburonezca.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Shikamaru estaba en la oficina de Sasuke. El azabache le había comunicado sobre la adquisición de las pruebas que la madre de Hinata había dejado escondidas antes de morir.

-¿Quieres que las revise? ¿Para qué?

-Hay muchos artículos legales en esto, quiero que veas de que tratan, pero recuerda que esto es estrictamente confidencial, y las que te estoy entregando son sólo copias de las originales – Le dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba dos carpetas negras. Shikamaru las recibió con su rostro serio y comenzó a ojearlas.

-Vaya, si tienes razón, aquí aparece muy mencionada la empresa Hyuuga – Dijo el Nara -. Veo que si esto se destapa ellos perderían para siempre la empresa.

-¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo? – Preguntó Sasuke, pues no quería que algo así llegara a suceder.

-Lo estudiaré – Le respondió Shikamaru -. Bueno Sasuke, me voy.

-Shikamaru… - Lo llamó el comisario antes de que abandonada su oficina. El mencionado se dio la media vuelta y lo miró -. Ten suerte con eso, creo que la vas a necesitar.

-Descuida – Le respondió el Nara esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Después de eso abandonó la oficina y fue a sentarse en su auto a leer. Como no tenía nada que hacer durante el resto del día decidió que era mejor quedarse ahí estudiando las pruebas que irse a esa aburrida oficina, además el viendo era bastante refrescante.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Naruto iba en su auto de camino a la comisaría. Había despedido a su madre y se iba a sentir algo solo, pero al menos recuperaría su independencia, porque el tiempo que su madre duró con él, no hizo más que regañarlo por lo desordenado que era. Aún así iba a extrañarla mucho, pero al menos aún tenía a Hinata.

-Aunque Hinata está muy enojada conmigo – Dijo suspirando -. No sé que haré para que se le quite, no me gusta cuando me mira así.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Notó que tenía una llamada de un número desconocido otra vez. Frunció el ceño y contestó rápidamente.

-¿Bueno?

-_El segundo ha sido Sabaku No Gaara… ¿Ahora quien seguirá? – _Preguntó aquella distorsionada voz, para luego colgar, dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Gaara…? – Se preguntó -. ¿Acaso él…?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Deidara y Sasori se encontraban en la azotea del bar de la serpiente. Ambos estaban apoyados sobre el barandal, mientras el viento daba fuertemente en sus rostros, ya que pronto llovería.

-¿En serio tienes un problema así de grave? – Preguntó el rubio, mientras que su compañero sólo asentía con la cabeza -. Vaya, matar al sub-comisario de Suna…

-No fue mi culpa, yo no lo planeé de esa forma, fue el inútil de Yuura – Masculló Sasori con rabia.

-Sé que antes vivías en Suna… - Habló Deidara algo intrigado -. ¿Pero por que necesitarías una ficha de esos policías? – Mirando a Sasori de reojo. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Antiguamente fui miembro en la policía de Suna, ellos aún conservan la ficha con mi expediente, y si llegara a ser enviada a Konoha sería mi fin. Ya me he ganado la confianza de Hinata Hyuuga ¿Entiendes? Si descubren mi verdadera identidad todo se va al carajo.

-Uf, que complicado, por eso hubiese sido mejor explotar ese departamento, así todo habría desaparecido – Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa, mientras que Sasori sólo suspiraba, totalmente harto de oír la palabra "explosión" regada por todo el vocabulario de Deidara.

-Vete a la mierda – Le susurró el pelirrojo antes de irse.

-Que pesado eres – Le respondió Deidara bufando.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sasuke estaba hablando por teléfono sentado en el escritorio de su oficina, aunque por su rostro se veía que era algo muy secreto.

-¿Entonces dijeron algo sobre una reunión que habrá en un mes?

-_Ajá, creo que están planeando un atentado, Itachi dijo que era para deshacerse de los policías de una buena vez _– Le respondió Karin del otro lado, quien susurraba en lugar de hablar, al parecer de Sasuke, escondida en algún lugar.

-Entonces luego me informas más ¿De acuerdo? – En ese momento Sasuke vio entrar a Naruto a su oficina, y el rubio se veía algo perturbado -. Hablamos luego, bye.

-Sasuke, perdón si te interrumpí – Le dijo Naruto, quien se sentó frente al azabache y lo miró un tanto inquieto.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? ¿Desde cuando pides perdón por algo? – Preguntó Sasuke tratando de hacer una broma, pero al ver lo serio que estaba su amigo, se dio cuenta de que este no era un buen momento para eso -. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Verás… - Naruto sacó su teléfono celular y enseñando en la pantalla el número extraño, prosiguió a contar su relato -. Alguien me ha estado llamando, me han advertido sobre Akatsuki, e incluso me han hablado sobre lo que pasó con Sakura-chan.

-¿Y has intentado rastrear el número? – Preguntó el azabache, también intrigado por esas extrañas llamadas que le comentaba Naruto.

-Si, pero no se puede, es un número privado – Respondió el rubio -. Hoy, volvieron a llamarme, me hablaron sobre Gaara.

-¿Gaara? – Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, ya que de pronto no tuvo un muy buen presentimiento -. Llamaré a Suna para preguntar por él – Levantó el teléfono de su oficina y marcó los números correspondientes. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, hasta que alguien contestó.

-_¿Bueno? ¿Quien habla? _

-Habla Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha ¿Quién habla allá?

-_¿Sasuke? Habla Kankuro ¿Qué sucede? – _Preguntó el castaño desde el otro lado.

-¿Kankuro? ¿Y que pasó con Gaara, acaso no está? – Inquirió el Uchiha extrañado. Hubo un momento de silencio, lo que indudablemente lo perturbó.

-_Gaara está en el hospital, fue herido de bala y no se encuentra bien, en estos momentos su estado es crítico _– Respondió Kankuro, en un tono de voz muy apagado. Sasuke no podía creerlo, entonces si era verdad. Naruto sólo lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso fue obra de Akatsuki? – Cuando Sasuke hizo esta pregunta, Naruto notó que algo no estaba bien. Observó a Sasuke apretar su mandíbula con rabia y frustración.

_-No lo sabemos aún, pero es lo más seguro, ya que posiblemente buscaran algo que hasta hace poco estaba en poder de Gaara, y que él pensaba enviarte, sin embargo no podremos enviártelo hasta que se recupere._

-Descuida, ojalá Gaara esté bien, adiós – Sasuke finalizó su llamada, ante la impaciente mirada de Naruto. El rubio no alcanzó a preguntar nada, ya que su duda fue despejada enseguida -. Gaara fue herido de gravedad, aún se encuentra mal.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó Naruto bajando la mirada. Aunque hace un tiempo atrás él y Gaara se hayan querido matar por el amor de Hinata, no le agradaba saber que se podría estar muriendo, ya que ante todo, él era su amigo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Tenten estaba mirando los papeles en donde salía toda la información de su víctima. En ese momento llegó Lee, y junto a él venía una joven de cabello rubio y corto, con los ojos color miel.

-Tenten, ella es Kimi Masamura – Dijo Lee. Tenten asintió con la cabeza y sacó su celular para marcar un número.

-¿Bueno? Si, soy yo Sai, necesito que vengas, ya está aquí la chica a la que debemos interrogar, si de acuerdo – Tenten terminó de hablar, y miró seriamente a la joven, la cual se veía algo intimidada -. Por favor adelante – Le dijo. Kimi simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras ambas pasaban a un cuarto de interrogatorios.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-Creo que esta es la casa – Dijo Hinata mientras se bajaba de su auto, frente a una casa de aspecto humilde. Estaba en busca de la esposa del hombre que supuestamente se había suicidado.

Tocó el timbre y esperó, hasta que una mujer joven, de no más de 27 años le abrió la puerta.

-¿La señora Ryoko Azura? – Preguntó Hinata con seriedad, y la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es ¿Quién es usted? – Dijo la mujer con curiosidad. Hinata le mostró su identificación.

-Soy Hinata Hyuuga, detective de la brigada de homicidios – Respondió la ojiperla. La mujer la miró asustada ¿Para que la estaría buscando la policía?

-¿Y que se le ofrece? – Preguntó con un notorio nerviosismo, cosa que le llamó bastante la atención a Hinata, pero no dijo nada.

-Que me acompañe a la comisaría, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas – Respondió la Hyuuga -. Lamento informarle de la muerte de su esposo, el señor Eiji Azura.

La mujer abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y es que no se esperaba recibir esa noticia, pero algo le decía a Hinata, que no debía confiar del todo en ella.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

El taxi en donde iba Matsuri se detuvo justo frente a un edificio, el cual la chica miró sonriente. Era el lugar ideal, le pareció muy bonito desde que lo había visto de lejos, así que agradeció al taxista y se bajó, mientras él bajaba sus maletas también.

-Vaya, ojalá y no hayan rentado el departamento aún – Se dijo. Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió al interior, encontrándose con el conserje, quien al verla, enseguida quiso saber si se le ofrecía algo.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Qué necesita?

-Etto… ¿Aquí hay algún departamento en renta? – Preguntó la castaña un tanto nerviosa. Si, era demasiado extraño y arriesgado llegar a un lugar completamente desconocido y además sola, pero no debí preocuparse tanto, tenía el suficiente dinero para estar bien al menos unos días, y ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar un lugar para vivir, y si no lo hacía hoy, simplemente se quedaba en un hotel y ya.

-Pues si – Le respondió el hombre, haciendo que Matsuri soltara un suspiro de alivio -. En el tercer piso hay un departamento que recientemente fue desocupado, y aún no encontramos quien lo rente, está totalmente amoblado también ¿Le interesa?

-Si por favor ¿Con quien tengo que hablar para rentarlo? – Preguntó Matsuri. Era mejor de lo que esperaba, si lograba rentarlo, no tendría ni que preocuparse por los muebles ni nada.

-Si, le llamaré al dueño para que hable usted con él – Respondió el conserje con una sonrisa, y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-"Vaya, parece que tengo muy buena suerte hoy" – Pensó ella. Se sentía de muy buen humor.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Se puede saber para que me han llamado aquí? – Preguntó Kimi algo nerviosa, y se notaba en su modo de hablar -. ¿Acaso soy sospechosa de algún crimen? Porque yo no soy ninguna asesina y… - Fue interrumpida por la castaña.

-¿Acaso yo he insinuado eso? – Preguntó tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a Kimi -. Simplemente la hemos llamado para un interrogatorio, pero nunca he dicho que se le haya acusado de alguna cosa – Aclaró Tenten, viendo como la chica soltaba un extraño bufido, molesta.

-¿Pues en que le puedo ayudar oficial? – Preguntó sonriendo, aunque se notaba que estaba fingiendo.

-Eras la mejor amiga de Alice Stewart ¿Verdad?

-Ajá - Respondió la rubia mientras asentía con la cabeza -. Ella era mi mejor amiga, pero desgraciadamente alguien la mató, y yo sé quien fue – Dijo con rabia, llamando la atención de Tenten, quien iba a preguntar algo, pero se vio interrumpida por unos golpes a la puerta.

-Discúlpame un momento – La castaña se puso de pie y abrió, encontrándose con Sai y con Naruto del otro lado. Luego de que ellos pasaran y se sentaran, por fin hizo la pregunta -. ¿Y quien según tú, asesinó a Alice?

-Su novio, se llamaba Sora – Respondió Kimi, y al decir ese nombre cierto tono sarcástico le fue captado por todos los presentes.

-¿Sora Aoyama? – Preguntó Naruto interesado -. ¿Lo conocías?

-No sólo lo conocía, solíamos ser muy buenos amigos – Respondió la testigo -. Pero él era un desgraciado que sólo le gustaba abusar de las mujeres, y además era un drogadicto y alcohólico de lo peor…

-Ya veo… - Susurró Naruto. Así que su víctima era un desgraciado, no tenía ni idea de eso. Sin embargo, algo que había dicho la chica le llamó mucho la atención -. ¿Por qué hablas de él en pasado?

-¿Eh? – Ante esta pregunta, Kimi se quedó pálida y sorprendida, había cometido un error muy grave sin darse cuenta.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa exterior de un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Notó la brisa helada, pero le gustaba el ambiente fresco que había a su alrededor.

Karin llegó y sin saludar primero se sentó en su mesa, mientras bebía una soda.

-¿Y que pasó? – Preguntó la chica mientras él la miraba de esa forma que a veces la hacía temblar -. Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme ¿Puedo saberlo?

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí – Dijo el azabache mientras se recargaba en el despaldar de la silla y se cruzaba de brazos -. Alguien ha estado llamando a Naruto, uno de mis detectives, y creo que se trata de un miembro de Akatsuki, o posiblemente alguien que esté infiltrado, y sé que no eres tú, porque ya me lo habrías dicho.

-Claro que no soy yo, ni si quiera sé quien es Naruto – Dijo Karin haciendo énfasis en lo obvio -. Y trataré de averiguar que es, pero Sasuke… ¿Por qué mejor no haces todo de una vez? Los tienes ahí, tienes las pruebas ¿Qué más quieres?

-Necesito descubrir al cabecilla antes que nada, no me sirve tener a todos los sujetos tras las rejas si no sé quien demonios los controla, ya que podría ser alguien realmente fuerte – Respondió Sasuke mientras apretaba los puños con rabia -. Esos malditos… se atrevieron a hacerle daño…

-¿Hablas de Haruno? – Inquirió Karin algo molesta, después de todo sabía que Sasuke estaba enamorado de esa mujer, y no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que la oía nombrar de los labios del azabache. Por otro lado, sabía que no debía sentir eso, su relación con Sasuke había pasado de una amistad a una aventura, y de una aventura a un negocio que francamente la asustaba. Y aunque Sasuke le había dicho que no era necesario, había sido ella quien insistió en ayudarle, así que ya no podía retractarse.

-Si, hablo de ella… - Contestó el azabache bajando la mirada -. Es que… bueno, ya sabes…

-Si, ya sé que estás loco por ella – Dijo la pelirroja rotando los ojos con cierto fastidio.

-Yo no diría que loco, pero ciertamente la amo – Dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Karin sólo se cruzaba de brazos un poco molesta.

-"Esto me gano por tratar de ayudarle ¿Pero que hago si me he enamorado de él?" – Pensó con cierta tristeza -. "Y me tendré que quedar así… conformándome con sólo ayudarle con este plan de venganza" – Bajó la mirada algo dolida. Su vida no había sido de las más felices del mundo. Todos los hombres en los que había confiado, simplemente la usaban, y pensaba que jamás iba a encontrar a uno que la quisiera de verdad.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Suna, hospital general.

Temari se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital otra vez. Estaba realmente preocupada por su hermano, y aunque debía ir a Konoha para entregar lo que Gaara le había pedido que llevara, en este momento no pensaba separarse de él, mientras ella estuviese allá cualquier cosa podría pasar con su hermano y ella quería estar ahí para él.

-Demonios… ¿A que hora piensas reaccionar Gaara? – Preguntó apretando los puños, aparentando estar molesta, pero en realidad estaba triste y preocupada.

-Temari – La voz de una mujer le llamó la atención, haciendo que levantara la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Karura; su madre, y junto a ella estaba el esposo de ella, el hombre al que llamaban papá, aunque sabían que no lo era.

-Madre – Dijo la rubia parándose y abrazándola. Su madre correspondió el abrazo -. Gaara aún no reacciona.

-Oh, no… - Musitó Karura, casi a punto de llorar, su hijo estaba muy grave, y ella no podía hacer nada por él.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Entonces… señorita Masamura? – Preguntó Naruto con una media sonrisa, notando el nerviosismo de la chica.

-¿P-por que va a ser? Porque él está muerto, es obvio – Respondió Kimi mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. Que pregunta más estúpida.

-Si, sería una pregunta estúpida si hubiese forma de que usted se haya enterado – Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba justo frente a la chica, mientras sus dos compañeros estaban parados, y mirándolo interesados -. Sin embargo, nunca se lo dijimos a nadie, ya que él no tenía familiares, y el caso no salió en las noticias, así que dígame… ¿Cómo ha sabido que él estaba muerto?

-Y-yo… - Musitó la chica bajando la mirada, sintiéndose acorralada. Tenten y Sai estaban sorprendidos, en tan poco tiempo Naruto la había acorralado, y la había hecho parecer sospechosa de al menos una muerte -. Yo puedo explicarlo…

-¿Lo mataste? – Cuestionó el Uzumaki.

-¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice! – Contestó la chica mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos -. De verdad no fui yo…

-¿Entonces quien? – Inquirió el rubio mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa que los separaba, la chica se intimidó, y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-No sé quien fue, no lo conozco pero… y-yo vi cuando lo mataron… - Respondió al fin -. Sora… él fue quien asesinó a Alice, ellos eran novios, y Alice lo engañó con otro y por eso…

-Tendrás que contarnos todo lo que sepas de ambos, y también del tercer tipo – Dijo Sai mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Naruto, quien se encontraba algo alterado. Después miró a Kimi con una sonrisa -. No tienes de que temer si no has hecho nada.

La chica lo quedó mirando, era la primera persona en ese lugar que no la hacía sentir intimidada, y eso le hizo sentir bien.

-G-gracias – Dijo Kimi volviendo a bajar la mirada -. Les contaré todo lo que vi el día en que murió Sora, y también… lo de Alice…

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

El día había sido realmente agotador para Hinata. Ya eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, y estaba algo cansada. Había hablado con la esposa de su víctima, pero le pareció muy sospechosa, por lo que la interrogaría mañana. Por ahora sólo quería descansar un rato.

Al llegar a su edificio, vio algo que le llamó la atención, estaba el dueño de varios de los departamentos y el cual los rentaba para ganar dinero, hablando con una chica peli castaña, de aspecto muy agradable.

-Oh, Hinata-san – Dijo el hombre mientras le sonreía, y luego se dirigió a la castaña -. Ella es Hinata-san, vive al lado del departamento que acabas de rentar, pídele que te lleve, ya que tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Hinata algo desconcertada, luego volteó a ver a la chica que estaba igual o peor de confundida que ella -. ¿Así que eres mi nueva vecina? – Preguntó poniendo una sonrisa amable, lo cual le costaba mucho después del día tan pesado que había tenido.

-S-si, me llamo Matsuri, mucho gusto Hinata-san – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, y de pronto, recordó algo que le llamó la atención – "Hinata… ¿No era ese el nombre de la ex de Gaara?" – Pensó.

-Bueno, te llevaré, ya que se ve que el dueño estaba muy apurado, y bienvenida – Le dijo Hinata y Matsuri asintió con una sonrisa. Si era ella o no, la verdad no le importaba, nada de Gaara debía importarle.

Las dos chicas subieron hasta el nuevo hogar de Matsuri, la cual al verlo sonrió ampliamente. La verdad estaba tan apurada por conseguir un lugar donde vivir, que ni siquiera había visto el departamento primero antes de pagar por él, y ahora estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado.

-Bueno, lo que necesites me avisas, vivo aquí al lado – Le dijo Hinata -. Ahora me voy a descansar, bye.

-Gracias Hinata-san – Le dijo Matsuri.

-No me tienes que llamar así, Hinata está bien, nos vemos luego Matsuri – Hinata sonrió por última vez antes de entrar a su departamento, mientras que Matsuri dejaba todas sus cosas adentro, y después salió, cerrando con llave.

-Luego ordenaré, tengo que tomar un poco de aire – Suspiró la castaña antes de salir de ahí. Necesitaba dar una vuelta por la ciudad, quería conocerla un poco, y ver si había algo en lo que pudiera trabajar. Además se sentía algo mareada y con deseos de vomitar otra vez, y pensó que refrescándose un poco se le quitaría.

Al menos estaba feliz de tener una vecina tan amable y simpática, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que era ella la que había hecho sufrir a Gaara -. Pero eso no debe importarme, yo ya lo dejé atrás – Trató de auto-convencerse, aunque le resultara casi imposible.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Por otro lado, Hinata se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su casa. Aún seguía molesta con Naruto, muy molesta, y más porque él no la había llamado. Parecía que no estaba interesado en arreglar las cosas con ella, y eso la hacía enfadar aún más.

-Naruto idiota – Susurró mientras se recostaba sobre el sillón, y cerró sus ojos, quedándose lentamente dormida.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Tenten estaba en su casa viendo la televisión. Necesitaba un descanso después de saber quien había asesinado a su victima. En verdad esa chica Kimi si sabía mucho, y con razón estaba tan nerviosa y tenía miedo de hablar, pero gracias a Sai lograron sacarle todo lo que sabía.

-Ah, que día – Dijo suspirando. En ese momento sintió sonar el timbre y se levantó con cierta pesadez a abrir la puerta, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a la persona del otro lado -. Neji.

-Hola Tenten – La saludó el castaño con una sonrisa. Tenten se lanzó a sus brazos y después lo besó de una forma muy tierna, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura -. Vaya, ni alcancé a preguntar como estás.

-Estoy bien mi amor – Le respondió la chica -. Pero más ahora que llegaste, ya te estaba extrañando.

-Y yo a ti – Neji la volvió a tomar por la cintura y la besó de una forma más apasionada. Él sabía que estaba mal usar a Tenten, pero también se había dado cuenta de otra cosa, que ciertamente lo desconcertaba, pero a la vez lo hacía feliz, y era que no le estaba mintiendo acerca de sus sentimientos, él en verdad la amaba.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, y se miraron con una sonrisa, pero después Neji volvió a besarla, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. En este momento sólo le importaba estar con ella.

Lo demás, que se fuer al diablo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Shikamaru se iba hacia su casa montado en su auto, y notó que ya comenzaba a llover, por lo que se estaba yendo más lento, no vaya a ser que fuese a tener un accidente, o fuese a atropellar a alguien. Y justo pensando en eso, paró en seco al ver a una chica que se había quedado como paralizada delante de su auto. Primero se molestó, pero al verle tocarse la cabeza, como si le estuviera doliendo, pensó que algo no estaba bien con ella, además estaba empapada por la lluvia.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? – Se preguntó, y como si le estuviesen respondiendo, la chica se desmayó en medio de la calle -. Que problemático – Bufó mientras se bajaba de su auto. De ninguna manera iba a dejar a una persona desmayada, tirada en medio de la calle, y además mientras estaba lloviendo.

Se agachó junto a ella para verla mejor, se dio cuenta de que era una joven castaña, que se veía bastante mal y sin esperar más la levantó entre sus brazos para llevarla a algún hospital.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos, cuando sintió una suave caricia sobre su rostro. Primero vio borrosa aquella imagen frente a sus ojos, pero después pudo apreciarlo mejor, y se traba de él.

Se levantó molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te he dicho que no entres por ti mismo Naruto – Le dijo enojada aún. Naruto la miró un poco triste y bajó la cabeza, lo que la hizo sentir mal.

-¿Por qué sigues molesta? Ya te expliqué lo que pasó, y te pedí disculpas por lo de ese tal Kei, así que… ya perdóname Hinata – Le pidió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie (pues estaba arrodillado junto al sillón) y se sentaba a su lado -. Te juro que ya aprendí la lección, por favor.

Hinata lo miró aún molesta, pero al verle con esa expresión en su rostro, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sabía que estaba exagerando demasiado, y ya había sido suficiente castigo para su amado rubio, así que le sonrió levemente.

-¿Prometes no volver a hacerlo? – Le preguntó la ojiperla. Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Te lo prometo, es más, te lo juro, pero ya perdóname ¿Si? – Dijo poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir, los que conmovieron a la Hyuuga, quien luego de pensarlo unos segundos al fin lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Claro que te perdono, aunque seas un idiota – Le respondió Hinata -. Te amo mucho Naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió, por fin su amada Hinata lo llamaba otra vez de esa forma que tanto le gustaba. Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, y mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la besó dulcemente, tratando de trasmitir en ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella.

Él la amaba más que a nada, y no pensaba perderla por una simple tontería, no quería que ella estuviera enojada con él, así que iba a tratar de no ser tan celoso de nuevo.

-"Pero pobre de ese idiota si lo vuelve a intentar" – Pensó, recordando la forma tan descarada de Kei, de coquetear con su amada -. "Sólo que esta vez no le daré su lección frente a mi hermosa"

-Naruto-kun… - Le susurró Hinata mientras se separaban lentamente -. No vuelvas a ver a esa tipa llamada Shion – Ordenó mientras fruncía el ceño, lo que le hizo aparecer una gotita en la frente al rubio.

-¿Quién es la celosa ahora?

Hinata simplemente infló las mejillas, sintiéndose muy molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Naruto sonrió y la volvió a besar, recargando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, hasta dejarla recostada sobre el sofá, debajo de su cuerpo. Con su mano izquierda, acariciaba constantemente el rostro de la chica, hasta que se volvieron a separar.

-Te lo prometo – Le dijo antes de besarla una vez más. Hinata rodeó el cuello de su rubio con sus manos, y así se quedaron por un largo rato.

Ya no quería volver a enojarse con él, pero no sabía lo que les esperaba a ambos.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sakura estaba recostada viendo a la nada. Aún seguía internada, y es que su "accidente" no había sido un juego, había quedado muy lastimada, y estaría al menos una semana más en ese aburrido lugar.

-¿Qué hago? – Se preguntó -. Quiero salir de aquí – En ese momento volteó a ver hacia la entrada de la habitación.

Él estaba ahí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mientras la miraba fijamente, y ella no podía adivinar que estaría pasando por su mente.

-Sasuke… no te sentí llegar – Dijo la pelirrosa bajando la mirada. Sasuke no le dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a ella, y le tomó la mano.

-Me enteré… de lo que pasó con Sai – Habló por fin el azabache, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos -. Creo que fue por mi culpa ¿Cierto? – Preguntó, y es que se sentía algo culpable, él quería hacer las cosas bien, y por su culpa Sai había dejado a Sakura, y ella ya no tenía quien la protegiera.

-No fue tu culpa Sasuke, era algo que tenía que pasar – Dijo la ojijade bajando la mirada, para no verle a los ojos, además se sentía triste -. Él sabía que yo no lo amaba, aunque hice lo posible… no conseguí olvidarte.

-Sakura… si tú me amas, y yo te amo ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo sufriendo los dos? Yo no soy un masoquista ¿Acaso tú si?

-Sasuke yo… - Sakura trató decir algo, pero no sabía que. Sasuke tenía razón, tenía toda la maldita razón, y ella era la única que seguía haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua -. Tú tienes razón, pero… ¿Entonces?

-Entonces Sakura… - Sasuke se sentó en la cama, mientras se acercaba hasta casi topar los labios de Sakura, la que se sentía muy nerviosa por su presencia -. Dime que quieres estar conmigo, y olvidemos todo lo demás, por favor, perdóname. Sé que fui un imbécil, sólo trataba de no perder la amistad de Naruto – Dijo mientras observaba la expresión confusa en el rostro de la chica -. Él y yo nos habíamos peleado por una chica antes, y… pues contigo casi sucede lo mismo…

-¿Entonces fue por eso…? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca, cubriéndola -. ¿No fue porque te gustaba Ino?

-¿Ino? – Repitió el azabache -. Eso sólo fue una tontería, ella y yo nunca hemos tenido nada, sólo fue una noche, y fue después de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Ya veo… - Susurró la pelirrosa -. Entonces… ¿Si me quieres?

-¿Otra vez me vas a hacer decirlo? – Preguntó el Uchiha con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos -. Te amo Sakura, te amo y lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

-Yo también te amo a ti Sasuke – Dijo Sakura, antes de que él por fin la besara.

Al fin después de tanto tiempo, estaba con la persona que en verdad amaba.

Sakura dejó que la lengua del azabache entrara en su boca, mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Se sentía feliz, y no quería que ese momento acabara por nada. Y Sasuke se sentía igual de feliz, porque finalmente estaba con la persona que amaba más que a nada.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Q-que me pasó? – Se preguntó Matsuri mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba dentro de un hospital, recostada sobre una camilla. Se levantó con sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, ya que aún se sentía algo mareada.

Observó que en ese momento, entraba a la sala un joven de cabello negro, tomado en una coleta, y que tenía una mirada algo aburrida.

-Oh, despertaste – Le dijo él, mientras ella lo miraba confundida -. Te encontré en la calle debajo de la lluvia ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

-Y-yo… sólo quería tomar aire… - Respondió Matsuri bajando la mirada apenada -. Gracias por traerme señor… etto…

-Soy Shikamaru ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó el Nara mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a ella. Matsuri sólo lo miró, él se comportaba de una forma muy extraña.

-M-Matsuri…

-Oh, mucho gusto Matsuri – Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo. Se había dado cuenta de que ella era una chica bastante tímida, así que trató de portarse menos rudo. Ella también le sonrió, después de todo él la había traído hasta el hospital, y se sentía muy mal últimamente.

De pronto entró el doctor que la había atendido. Venía leyendo un expediente, y se paró en frente de la chica mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

-¿Cómo se siente? – Le preguntó a Matsuri.

-Bueno… me siento un poco mejor, aunque últimamente me he sentido muy mal, mareada, con vómitos, etc – Respondió la castaña. El doctor la miró sin inmutarse.

-Bueno, pues eso es totalmente normal en su estado – Dijo mirándola a ella, y luego a Shikamaru, quien tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando. Matsuri lo miró con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

-¿Mi estado? – Cuestionó sin entender del todo, y es que ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasándole.

-Me refiero a su embarazo señorita.

-¿E-embarazo? – Repitió Matsuri mientras abría los ojos a más no poder ¿Había oído bien? ¿El doctor acababa de decirle que estaba embarazada? Eso no podía ser, tenía que haber un error -. "N-no… yo no puedo… no puedo tener un hijo de Gaara…" – Pensó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos -. "Justo ahora que iba a olvidarlo, resulta que estoy esperando un hijo suyo…"

-Bueno, veo que no lo sabía – Dijo el doctor mientras se volvía a ajustar los lentes -. Entonces, felicidades, a ambos – Miró a Shikamaru, el cual abrió los ojos sorprendido. El doctor salió de la habitación, dejándolos a ambos.

-¿Acaso el pensó que yo…? – Se preguntó Shikamaru mientras se apuntaba con su dedo índice. Volteó a ver a la chica, la cual estaba llorando, y eso lo hizo sentir algo triste por ella -. "Parece que no le cayó bien la noticia" – Pensó.

Y Matsuri no sabía que pensar. No podía creerlo, pero era tan obvio, los mareos, las náuseas… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Estaba embarazada, y tenía tanto miedo, estaba sola, completamente sola. Y sabía que pasar su embarazo sin el padre de su hijo iba a ser algo realmente triste y doloroso, pero aún así, no pensaba decirle nada.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, en donde crecía su hijo, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, contrastando con las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Voy a tener un hijo… - Musitó llorando aún más, pero de la felicidad, ya que aunque no hubiese sido en el mejor momento, esta había sido la noticia más importante que había recibido en su vida.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata estaba dormida, cubriendo con las sábanas de su cama su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que Naruto la observaba fijamente acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

-Mi hermosa… - Susurró Naruto con una sonrisa -. No cabe duda que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor ¿No?

En ese momento sintió como su celular comenzaba a sonar. Se levantó y buscó su pantalón en el suelo de la habitación de su novia, lo levantó y sacó su celular. Era una llamada de Shion.

Miró a Hinata, que seguía durmiendo, y sonrió mientras rechazaba la llamada.

-No necesito a nadie más mientras estés conmigo – Dijo mientras apagaba su teléfono celular, y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de noche, para después recostarse junto a su ojiperla, y se durmió abrazado a ella.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Con que no me contestas? – Dijo Shion mientras escuchaba el buzón de voz del teléfono de Naruto -. No importa, sé que ahora te haces de rogar, pero pronto estarás pidiéndome que no me separe de tu lado – Sonrió la chica.

Continuara…

Avance:

Mientras Naruto y Hinata resuelven sus casos por separado, Shion comenzará a interferir en su relación de nuevo. Sakura y Sasuke al fin están juntos, pero la pelirrosa sospecha que él le oculta algo. Akatsuki planea algo que a Sasori no le gusta demasiado, y se opone a ello. Mientras que Gaara al fin comienza a reaccionar, sólo para enterarse de que Matsuri se ha ido de la ciudad sin saber lo que sucedió con él.

Próximo capítulo: Insistente interferencia.

………

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, y en mis otros fics.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Bye**


	20. Insistente interferencia

**Hola a tods!**

**Vaya, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé a mi fic consentido ^^**

**Bueno, me faltaban ideas, pero después de pensar mucho, finalmente aquí está. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que no tiene mucho romance, sino más bien la resolución de los casos, pero no por eso no vale la pena leerlo.**

**PD: Para mis otros fics, tal vez me demore un poco, la explicación está abajo ^^.**

…

**Capítulo 20: Insistente interferencia.**

-Me niego – Dijo por tercera vez el pelirrojo, haciendo que todos ellos lo miraran con cierta molestia. No sabía por que, pero no podía permitir que algo así sucediera, no iba a dejar que ellos lo hicieran.

-Mierda Sasori – Dijo Hidan enfadado -. Necesitamos esos putos papeles, y tú no has encontrado esas pruebas de mierda ¿Crees que esto va a seguir así para siempre?

-¿Por qué no te callas Hidan? ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Dije que no! – Gritó Sasori ya molesto, poniéndose de pie para irse del lugar, pero una risa de burla del mismo sujeto a quien acababa de gritarle lo hizo detenerse.

-¿No me digas que te has terminado enamorando de esa mocosa Hyûga? – Preguntó Hidan, sin poder parar de carcajearse. Deidara también se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su amigo, sin prestarle atención al loco de Hidan, pero al ver la cara que tenía Sasori pensó que tal vez las palabras de Hidan si le habían dado al clavo.

-No digas estupideces – Respondió al fin Sasori, apretando sus puños con rabia -. Sólo denme un día más, si no lo consigo… hagan lo que quieran.

-Como digas Sasori – Habló por fin Itachi, uno de los que había estado más callados en aquella reunión.

Después de eso el pelirrojo abandonó la sala, siendo seguido por Deidara. En realidad debía reconocerlo, aunque le costara admitirlo Hidan tenía razón; él se había enamorado de su muñeca, y no podría tolerar que le hicieran daño. No a ella. Ya había sido suficiente con lo que sucedió hace años, y perder a otra persona importante sería demasiado.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-Mmm – Hinata se dio una vuelta en su cama, mientras que intentaba volver a dormirse, pero un delicioso aroma se lo impedía, hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos al sentir cierta voz llamándole, y una mano acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

-Hinata, despierta hermosa – Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Hinata abrió sus ojos aperados y lo miró con una sonrisa -. Buenos días bella durmiente.

-Naruto-kun… - Susurró Hinata, sonriendo levemente al tener aquel hermoso despertar -. ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

-Son las siete – Respondió el rubio -. Ven, el desayuno está listo, así que levántate.

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó la Hyûga algo sorprendida -. ¿Tú hiciste el desayuno, Naruto-kun?

-Si, jeje – Contestó el con una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca -. Tal vez no me haya quedado muy bien, pero he hecho lo que pude.

-¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar?

-Bueno, mamá me estuvo enseñando ¿Sabes? – Dijo Naruto algo apenado -. Le dije que algún día me gustaría consentirte preparándote el desayuno, y me enseñó jeje – El rubio volvió a reír -. ¿Eh? - Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como ella lo abrazaba.

-Gracias Naruto-kun – Le dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa -. Enseguida me levanto y vamos a desayunar, y déjame decirte que desde aquí huele delicioso.

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por mi hermosa – Dijo Naruto sonriendo tiernamente, antes de besarla.

Después de eso los dos se sentaron a la mesa. Hinata estaba sorprendida de que Naruto cocinara tan bien, y a la vez se podía imaginar a una Kushina con un delantal de cocina y un uslero en la mano, tratando de golpear a Naruto si no lo hacía bien.

-¿Y como te ha ido con el caso? – Preguntó la chica, a lo que Naruto la miró con una sonrisa.

-Bastante bien, encontramos a una testigo que sabía mucho, así que lo resolveremos pronto – Respondió Naruto -. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Pues, digamos que va avanzando – Fue la respuesta de la ojiperla, que la verdad no tenía idea de cómo iba a resolver ese caso. Además estaba pensando en lo de las pruebas y Akatsuki, era extraño que Sasuke aún no hiciera nada con todo eso, pero prefirió quedarse callada por ahora.

-Bueno, y hablando de otra cosa… - Dijo Naruto de pronto, llamando la atención de Hinata -. Estás hermosa esta mañana.

-Naruto… - Dijo la ojiperla a modo de regaño, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

La chica se dio una vuelta sobre su cama, sin ánimos de levantarse. Aún estaba confundida por la noticia que había recibido el día anterior. Y pensar que tenía planeado deshacerse de todos los recuerdos de ese mal amor, y aún así el destino se había empeñado en darle algo que le impediría hacerlo, porque cada vez que mirara a esa pequeña criatura sabría que era el hijo de él.

-Un hijo de él… - Susurró Matsuri, escondiendo su rostro entre las sábanas de su cama. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora, como iba a enfrentar este nuevo reto que implicaba ser una madre soltera, pero estaba segura de que por su hijo podría salir adelante, sin importar como.

Se levantó finalmente, pues se pondría a buscar un trabajo, ya que pronto no le quedaría más dinero, y ahora si que tendría gastos. También debía llamar a sus amigas y decirles que estaba bien, seguro las había preocupado, y es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza se le había olvidado.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó uno de los números. Espero hasta que le hablaran, y casi tuvo que alejarse el celular del oído por el grito que recibió.

_-¡Matsuri! ¡¿Por qué no me habías llamado? _– Gritó Yui desde el otro lado. A la castaña se le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-Lo siento Yui-san – Respondió con una risa nerviosa -. Es que no había podido, pero estoy bien. Etto… ¿Estás con Kaori-san? – Preguntó para así poder hablar con las dos.

-¡_Aquí estoy! _– Gritó la otra chica, y Matsuri se dio cuenta de que habían puesto el altavoz -. _Oye ¿Y como está allá? ¿Encontraste donde vivir? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Eh?_

_-_Tranquila Kaori-san, si está todo bien aquí, conseguí departamento, por cierto lo tiene todo, así que vende mis muebles también – Contestó Matsuri con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se borró en un instante -. Por cierto… tengo algo que decirles.

_-¿Por qué suenas así? – _Le preguntó Yui algo preocupada.

-_Es verdad Matsuri… _- Dijo Kaori, como acordándose de algo -. _También hay algo que queremos decirte, es que no sabes lo que ha pasado aquí._

_-Oye Kaori, pero déjala hablar a ella primero _– Le reclamó Yui. A Matsuri le apareció otra gotita en la frente -. _Y Matsu ¿Qué sucede?_

_-_Chicas es que… estoy embarazada – Dijo la castaña con cierta tristeza. Sus dos amigas se sorprendieron, aunque ya se esperaban algo parecido -. Y bueno ¿Qué pasó allá?

-_Es que no vas a creerlo – _Dijo Kaori -. _Lo que pasa es que a Gaara-san… _- En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por la voz de una persona.

-_¡Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y vuelvan al trabajo! _– Gritó ese hombre, y Matsuri no estaba muy segura pero parecía ser la voz de Kankuro, aunque se oía bastante molesto. Las dos chicas se despidieron de Matsuri y a los pocos segundos la llamada se terminó.

La castaña se quedó muy intrigada ¿Qué iban a decirle sobre Gaara? ¿Y por que parecía ser tan importante? De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si algo muy malo hubiese pasado, pero no se explicaba que podría ser.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Gaara? – Se preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Y es que no podía evitar preocuparse por él, porque aunque le hubiese hecho mucho daño, lo seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-Vaya, que frío comienza a hacer – Dijo Tenten mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, tomando una taza de café y viendo las noticias. De pronto, alguien puso un abrigo sobre sus hombres, y ella miró con una sonrisa a esa persona -. ¿Aún no te has ido?

-No – Le respondió Neji con una sonrisa mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse a su lado -. No tengo ganas de ir a esa oficina hoy, ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo todo el día.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con toda la noche? – Bromeó la castaña mientras soltaba una risita. Neji sonrió también, y después de eso la abrazó -. ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto un poco extraño.

-No es nada Tenten – Respondió Neji con calma, aunque en el fondo se sintiera un miserable.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Entonces cuando podré salir de ata doctora Tsunade? – Preguntó Sakura después de haber sido revisada por la doctora rubia. Esta le miró con cierto reproche y a la pelirrosa le apareció una gotita en la frente, acompañada de una risa nerviosa.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así Sakura? – Cuestionó Tsunade -. Soy tu madrina mujer, y en cuanto a lo otro, creo que te queda al menos una semana.

-No – Se quejó Sakura -. Por favor madrina, quiero irme de aquí, además necesito regresar a mi trabajo.

-No – Le respondió la doctora -. Tu accidente no fue un jueguito, llegaste aquí muy grave, por suerte no pasó a mayores, pero debes estar en reposo, y ni pienses en trabajar ahora.

-No es justo – Se quejó Sakura haciendo un puchero. En ese momento golpearon la puerta y tras eso entró Sasuke, con un ramo de rosas en su mano. Al verlo, Sakura enseguida sonrió, lo que notó Tsunade.

-Buenos días Sakura – Le dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella, para depositar un suave beso en sus labios -. Buenos días doctora Tsunade.

-Puedes llamarme sólo Tsunade – Le dijo la rubia, mirando de reojo la cara de tonta enamorada que ponía su ahijada. Se sintió feliz de verla así, y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos -. Bueno Sakura, hablamos más tarde, nos vemos Uchiha-san – Y dicho esto salió de la sala.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Sasuke. Sakura sonrió y luego lo rodeó por el cuello con ambas manos, para darle un largo beso.

-Ahora que estás aquí mucho mejor – Respondió después de haberse separado de Sasuke -. ¿Cómo ha estado todo? No me he enterado de nada últimamente, espero poder salir pronto de aquí.

-Todo ha estado… bien – Dijo Sasuke volteando la mirada. Había meditado toda la noche si decirle o no a Sakura sobre su trato con Karin, y aún no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, por lo que había decidido guardarlo al menos por el momento, ya después vería que haría con eso.

-¿Por qué te noto algo preocupado? – Cuestionó la pelirrosa, pero él simplemente le sonrió para después entregarle el ramo de flores.

-No es nada, sólo estoy un poco tenso por el trabajo, pero me alegra verte mejorada.

Sakura lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos, sólo para poder sentir por un poco más de tiempo aquel calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Sasuke, y él le correspondió el abrazo. Ambos se quedaron así durante unos segundos, en los que no necesitaron de nada más que el uno del otro.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata y Naruto se habían despedido afuera de su edificio, ella iría hacia la casa de la mujer que debía interrogar, y el rubio iría al lugar donde se encontró el cuerpo de su victima para buscar a cierta persona.

Naruto se había ido primero, y Hinata se devolvió a su departamento porque había olvidado ciertas cosas, pero cuando iba a subir a su auto se encontró a alguien inesperado apoyado en la puerta del mismo.

-Kei-san – Dijo algo desconcertada -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenas, Hinata-san – Le saludó el pelirrojo con su perfecta sonrisa, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco al verlo -. Te venía a saludar, y además, quería hablar contigo, ya que el otro día las cosas salieron algo mal.

-Ah si, eso – Dijo Hinata sonriendo con algo de pena, al recordar el numerito que armó con Naruto y esa tal Shion en el restaurante -. Lo siento mucho Kei-san, la verdad es que me muero de la vergüenza.

-No, no te disculpes, entiendo que tu novio sienta celos al verte con alguien más, después de todo ¿Quién no sentiría celos por una chica tan hermosa como tú?

-K-Kei-san – Dijo la ojiperla aún más sonrojada. Él le sonrió otra vez, y luego se quitó del camino para que Hinata pudiera entrar a su auto. Hinata le sonrió antes de partir, y entonces, Sasori miró hacia el edificio.

-Tendré que hacer las cosas de otra forma, debo darles las pruebas o si no dañaran a mi muñeca – Susurró para luego entrar a aquel lugar.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Suna, hospital general.

Hora: 09:00 AM.

-¿La familia de Sabaku No Gaara? – Preguntó el doctor mientras se acercaba a la sala, al instante la madre y el padrastro del pelirrojo se pusieron de pie. Temari se había ido a casa a descansar, y Kankuro estaba ocupando el puesto de su hermano.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? – Preguntó Karura con cierto miedo, pues temía que fuesen a recibir una mala noticia, sin embargo al ver sonreír al doctor ese miedo se esfumó.

-Aún no despierta, pero ha presentado una leve mejoría, pueden pasar a verle si así lo desean.

Ante esta noticia, la mujer casi corrió a la sala en donde se encontraba su hijo, seguida de su esposo. Al verlo en ese estado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar, porque aunque le habían dicho que estaba mejorando, podía verle postrado en esa cama, sin mover ni un musculo, con sus ojos cerrados y conectado a un respirador mecánico.

-Gaara… - Susurró llevándose una mano a la boca, siendo abrazada por su esposo.

-Tranquila Karura, él estará bien, créelo – Trató de darle palabras de aliento, a lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aunque aquel incesante pitido de la máquina ni siquiera la dejaba pensar.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-Vaya, que cosa tan interesante – Decía Shikamaru mientras terminaba de leer los documentos que le fueron entregados por Sasuke el día anterior -. No sabía que hubiese tantos vacíos legales.

-¿De que hablas Shikamaru? – Le preguntó Chouji, quien también revisaba unos archivos, pero no tenían nada que ver con los del Nara.

-Son sólo cosas que encontré en estos papeles – Respondió el pelinegro -. Por cierto, acabo de recordar algo.

-¿A si? ¿Y que es?

-Bueno, ayer conocí a una chica en circunstancias muy extrañas, pero el punto es que se veía que necesitaba ayuda, me dijo que no tenía trabajo.

-Ya veo… - Comentó el castaño mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas -. ¿Planeas darle el empleo?

-¿Por qué no? No se necesitan grandes atributos para ser una asistente, además… en verdad necesitamos una – Dijo Shikamaru suspirando, y es que su oficina estaba hecha un desastre desde que se había ido la asistente -. Bueno, creo que iré a verla.

-¿Y sabes donde vive?

-Anoche la llevé a su casa, así que si – El Nara se puso de pie y dejó los archivos sobre la mesa -. Guárdalos, y que nadie más los vea ¿De acuerdo Chouji?

-Seguro – Le respondió Chouji. Después de eso Shikamaru se marchó, no sin antes tomar su chaqueta, ya que comenzaba a hacer mucho frío.

Se subió a su auto, recordando la razón por la cual hacía todo lo posible para desbaratar a Akatsuki. Ahí se encontraba el asesino de su maestro, y de la chica que había amado. Siempre que recordaba eso no podía evitar sentirse frustrado y odiar todo a su alrededor, y a la vez sentía un gran alivio al saber que gracias a esas pruebas Akatsuki se fundiría en la cárcel, en especial Hidan, aquel que le arrebató a dos personas tan importantes.

-Si no mal recuerdo… Matsuri me dijo que venía de Suna… - Susurró Shikamaru mientras se ponía en cinturón de seguridad -. ¿Será que conoce a aquella rubia problemática?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Naruto estaba saliendo de la comisaría, ya que había pasado ahí primero para después irse a aquel bar en donde buscaría al tipo. Recordó en ese instante la conversación con Kimi, la principal testigo de los dos crímenes.

_-Esa noche yo estaba con Sora…él me dijo que había matado a Alice, porque ella se había atrevido a traicionarlo con otro, dijo que ese tipo siempre iba a ese bar en donde estábamos – Decía Kimi con la cabeza baja._

_-¿Y por que estabas con él en ese momento? – Le preguntó Naruto. La chica levantó la mirada, y se sintió un poco apenada._

_-La verdad era que… yo estaba enamorada de él, desde niños. Yo le presenté a Alice, ya que era una compañera de la universidad, y ellos comenzaron a salir poco tiempo después, pero Alice estaba con otro al mismo tiempo, aunque nunca supe su nombre._

_-Sigue hablando sobre esa noche – Le dijo Tenten. Kimi asintió._

_-Bueno, yo ese día lo acompañé porque pensé que había terminado con Alice, pero cuando me dijo que la había matado me asusté mucho y quise huir, sin embargo sacó una pistola y me comenzó a apuntar con ella – Siguió relatando la chica -. Cuando pensé que iba a morir, un hombre salió del bar, y al verlo Sora, me soltó rápidamente. Yo corrí y me escondí detrás de unos basureros._

_-¿Entonces ese hombre era…? – Esta vez fue Sai quien preguntó._

_-Él era el otro con quien salía Alice. Ellos dos se apuntaron mutuamente, y después el otro hombre corrió hacia Sora, comenzaron a forcejear y una de las armas salió volando, entonces oí un disparo y cuando vi ya Sora estaba muerto. El otro tipo salió corriendo y apenas le vi la cara, aunque recuerdo un poco._

_-Entonces necesitamos un retrato hablado – Dijo Naruto con calma -. Ah, y… queda libre señorita, pero la llamaremos nuevamente._

_-S-si._

-Así que espero poder hallar al sujeto para acabar con este caso de una vez – Dijo Naruto. Cuando estaba a punto de subirse a su auto, una voz a sus espaldas lo distrajo.

-¡Naruto-kun! – Le gritó ella. Naruto dio un salto por la sorpresa y se dio la vuelta -. ¡Hola!

-S-Shion… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó el rubio mirando para todos lados, ya que Hinata podría estar por ahí, y si lo veía con Shion no quería ni pensar en la que se podía armar.

-Vine a verte, ayer no pudimos hablar – Respondió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios -. ¿Por qué no me quisiste atender el teléfono?

-Etto… estaba muy ocupado – Contestó Naruto, quien se sentía cada vez más acorralado ya que Shion se le acercaba demasiado -. Por cierto, tengo cosas que hacer ahora, así que nos vemos después ¿Te parece?

-Claro – Dijo la rubia alejándose de él, y viendo como Naruto suspiraba aliviado -. Pero antes – Y así sin más se acercó hacia él de nuevo, para darle un suave beso en los labios. Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos ante este acto, y no fue capaz de apartarse -. Eso es para que no me olvides – Y después de sonreír se alejó de él, dejándolo aún paralizado sobre la acera.

-¿Q-que fue eso? – Se preguntó tocando sus labios. Sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo así, ya que recordó que debía ir a ese lugar, y no tenía tiempo que perder -. Demonios, después aclararé las cosas con Shion.

Por fin se montó en su auto, perdiéndose por la calle.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Karin se encontraba en el centro comercial con su amiga Tayuya, ambas observando las ropas y los accesorios, sin embargo la pelirroja no mostraba felicidad alguna, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en quien ocupada casi todos sus pensamientos. Al principio estaba muy confundida entre los dos hermanos, Sasuke e Itachi le gustaban por igual. Pero al saber las verdaderas intenciones del mayor de los Uchihas, y tras haberse acercado mayormente a Sasuke, había descubierto su amor por él, lo que le resultaba frustrante, ya que sabía de sobremanera lo que el azabache sentía hacia Sakura Haruno.

-¿Qué te parece este Karin? – Le preguntó Tayuya, pero Karin parecía no oírla, entonces se desesperó y le gritó a todo pulmón -. ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa pelirroja puta?

-¡T-Tayuya! – Gritó Karin muy ofendida por su comentario, mientras varias personas las volteaban a ver, y ella se sintió muy avergonzada.

-Lo siento pero es que no me hacías caso – Se defendió la otra chica -. ¿En que pensabas, o más bien en quien?

-En Sasuke – Respondió Karin en un suspiro -. En que soy una idiota, en vez de darle consejos para estar con esa tal Haruno, debí quedarme con él.

-Ay Karin, a veces hacemos cosas estúpidas por amor ¿No? – Dijo Tayuya poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga -. Si no tampoco serías capaz de espiar a Akatsuki.

-Tienes razón, pero duele saber que nunca podré estar a su lado – Dijo Karin bajando la mirada.

-Anímate ¿Por qué no te buscas a otro chico? ¿Quién sabe y conozcas a tu príncipe azul?

-No lo creo, sólo atraigo a hombres problemáticos – Dijo con pesar -. No les intereso a los hombres decentes.

-No digas eso tonta, eres una gran chica, seguro encuentras a uno bueno – Le trató de animar Tayuya -. ¡Si hasta estás como encubierta y todo!

-¡Shhh! – La trató de hacer callar Karin -. ¿Qué no ves que eso es secreto? ¿O quieres que todos se enteren? No debí haberte contado nada, es muy peligroso que andes soltando la sopa por ahí.

-Ay, perdón – Se disculpó Tayuya algo ofendida -. Pero no tiene nada de malo que me hayas contado, soy tu amiga, además, te puedo ser de gran utilidad.

-¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó Karin confundida, y lo estuvo más aún al ver la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de su amiga.

-Que bueno… tengo por ahí… ciertos roces con Deidara – Confesó, haciendo que Karin se impresionara tanto que se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿C-con él? – Inquirió incrédula, más Tayuya sólo sonrió ampliamente, dando a entender que no se trataba de ninguna broma ni nada parecido.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Suna, Comisaría; Brigada de Homicidios.

Hora: 13:30

-Por fin podemos salir a almorzar – Dijo Yui suspirando mientras que estiraba sus brazos. Su amiga Kaori asintió y repitió el gesto de la castaña.

-Vaya que hemos tenido trabajo, además Kankuro-san está de mal humor todo el tiempo – Dijo Kaori. Vio a Yui poner un semblante serio y algo enojado con la mención de ese nombre -. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Es que… no sé, pienso que él tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Matsu – Explicó la joven de lentes -. Estuvo haciéndome preguntas muy sospechosas sobre ella ayer.

-¿Acaso crees que él…? – Intentó preguntar la rubia, pero se detuvo a media frase ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Sería Kankuro el desgraciado que jugó con ella? También se fijó en la forma en que Yui lo decía, era como si ella misma lo estuviera sintiendo muy dentro de su ser ¿Sería acaso que su amiga Yui gustaba de Kankuro? Y si era él el famoso novio de Matsuri, la que se iba a armar. Ya se podía imaginar a sus dos amigas enamoradas del mismo descarado tipo.

-No lo sé – Respondió Yui soltando un nuevo suspiro -. Tal vez, es una posibilidad, aunque… nunca noté nada raro entre ellos. O disimulaban muy bien, o en verdad sólo yo supuse mal.

-¿Acaso Matsuri mostró algún tipo de afecto o admiración por alguien aquí? – Se preguntó Kaori llevándose una mano a la barbilla en señal de pensamiento, sin embargo no notó que su duda despertó cierto descubrimiento en su amiga.

-¿Podría ser… Gaara-san?

-¿Gaara-san? – Cuestionó Kaori -. Ahora que lo dices… ella siempre se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia, y dicen varios de los trabajadores que los vieron peleándose, y que incluso ella lo abofeteó en frente de todos – Comentó tratando de unir las piezas, sin embargo algo la hizo reaccionar de pronto -. ¡Matsuri no sabe lo que pasó con él! ¡Y además ella va a…!

-¡Shhh! – La calló Yui -. No lo digas, y si, creo que debemos decirle a Matsuri que él está grave, pero primero lo primero, hay que saber si era él o no.

-¡Y como lo vas a averiguar?

-Déjamelo a mí – Respondió Yui con una sonrisa mientras veía a Kankuro salir de la oficina que antes ocupaba su hermano Gaara. Si era cierto que Gaara y Matsuri tuvieron algo, aunque hayan roto, Matsuri debía enterarse de que él estaba en un estado grave en el hospital, ya que ella estaba embarazada, y tenía todo el derecho a saber que pasaba con el padre de su hijo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-He venido lo más rápido que pude – Dijo Temari respirando agitadamente por haber corrido. Estaba en la habitación de su hermano, y le daba gusto poder verlo aunque estuviera inconsciente.

-Que bueno Temari – Le dijo su madre sonriendo.

-¿Cómo está Gaara? – Preguntó la rubia abrazando a su madre, con un triste tono de voz -. ¿Ha dicho algo el doctor?

-Si, dice que se está poniendo bien, él reaccionará, estoy segura.

-Que bien mamá – Dijo Temari ya más animada.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Kankuro estaba agotado, reemplazar a Gaara no era una tarea fácil. Lo bueno era que había recibido noticias de él y le decían que estaba algo mejor, aunque fuese sólo un poco, por eso se sentía más feliz.

-Vaya, que día – Dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño vaso de plástico y le echaba un poco de café de una máquina -. Ojalá y Gaara pronto se mejore, y Matsuri aparezca, estoy seguro que será lo primero por lo que él pregunte – Suspiró pesadamente -. Demonios Gaara ¿Quién te manda a ser tan torpe con las mujeres?

-D-disculpe… Kankuro-san – Escuchó una dulce voz a su espalda. El castaño se volteó, encontrándose con aquella joven de grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, ocultos tras esos lentes, que aún así delataban su belleza. Kankuro se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta en que estaba pensando, pero no podía evitar detallarla cada vez que la veía.

-¿Si, que sucede Yui-san? – Le preguntó desviando la mirada. Apenas se jactaba de reclamar que su hermano era un torpe con las mujeres, y él, aunque no precisamente seguía su ejemplo, si que era un digno contrincante para Gaara en eso. Es más, sentía que en esos momentos Gaara podría estarse riendo de él por ser un completo idiota y estar tan nervioso.

-Bueno yo… -La chica comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, mientras que su amiga observaba escondida tras una puerta, aguantando una risotada -. Lo que pasa es que… quería saber si Gaara-san ya se encuentra mejor.

-Ah… era eso – Dijo Kankuro algo ¿Decepcionado? O al menos eso sintió la chica -. Él se pondrá bien, dijeron que estaba reaccionando poco a poco – Respondió. Aunque si le daba gusto que su hermano se mejorara, no era lo mismo si todas las chicas estaban interesadas en él.

-Sería muy duro para Matsuri enterarse de lo que le ha pasado ¿No?

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Kankuro sorprendido, parpadeando varias veces ante el comentario de la ojiverde -. ¿D-de que hablas?

-De que entre ellos hubo una relación ¿O me equivoco? – Inquirió la chica con audacia, notando como el castaño se ponía nervioso, y se llevaba una mano al cuello de la camisa, tratando de soltarlo un poco -. Ella nos lo contó a Kaori a mí, así que no tiene por que esconderlo – Aseguró Yui. Kankuro pensó que si Matsuri se los había dicho entonces no tenía caso negarlo.

-Bueno si, es verdad – Reconoció al fin -. Pero Matsuri está muy equivocada, Gaara está arrepentido de lo que pasó.

-_No puedo creerlo, en verdad lo hizo – _Pensó Kaori sorprendida. Yui también se sorprendió, aunque trató de no demostrarlo, ya que se suponía que lo sabía.

-¿Arrepentido? Ja, puede que diga eso, pero todos los hombres son iguales ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle algo tan cruel a Matsuri? Yo entiendo que ella no quiera verlo ni en pintura, pero ahora que ella está… - Iba a decirlo descuidadamente, y se dio cuenta a tiempo, así que se quedó callada, pero su comentario no pasó desapercibido para Kankuro.

-¿Qué ella está que? – Preguntó él, intrigado. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de saber en donde estaba ella, y no podía simplemente quedarse así.

-Nada, nada, sólo que ella está muy triste por lo sucedido, pero seguro que sufrirá si se entera de que él… bueno, está en el hospital – Dijo Yui tratando de disfrazar la verdad, porque no podía decirle que Matsuri estaba esperando un hijo de Gaara, eso sólo le concernía a ella y a nadie más.

-Tú no lo entiendes ¿Verdad? – Habló el castaño algo molesto -. Gaara de verdad ama a Matsuri, él me lo dijo, quería hacer las cosas bien con ella, pero surgió lo del atentado, y luego que ella se fuera sin saberlo… ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron?

Yui no sabía que decir ante eso ¿Cómo contraatacar? ¿Acaso debía admitir que simplemente le había dicho una mentira para sacarle la verdad? No, no podía hacerlo. Ella en realidad no sabía lo de Matsuri y Gaara, pero no iba a admitirlo. Y además de todo, estaba lo que él le acababa de decir ¿Gaara de verdad amaba a Matsuri? ¿Estaría bien que ella dijera lo que sabía sobre su amiga, o que dijera en donde estaba?

-Yui, te estaba buscando – Dijo Kaori, llegando en el momento justo para salvarla de la situación. Yui la miró aliviada y luego miró a Kankuro.

-Bueno, hablamos otro día señor Kankuro – Y dicho esto, ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta, pero Kankuro le agarró de la muñeca, impidiendo que se fuera.

-Tú no te vas hasta decirme en donde está Matsuri – Le exigió el castaño enojado, pero ella sólo se zafó de su agarre de un tirón.

-No tengo por que decirle nada, no es asunto ni mío ni suyo – Dijo la chica para después retirarse, dejando a Kankuro sorprendido.

-Je, me gustan las mujeres con carácter – Susurró con una sonrisa.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

En Konoha…

Hinata acababa de terminar de interrogar a la viuda de su víctima, para dirigirse a la sala de autopsia con Shino. El joven estaba tan serio como siempre, y la chica sólo observó el cuerpo.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Hinata algo impaciente, y es que nunca le había gustado estar en frente de un muerto junto con Shino, él se enviciaba buscando dentro de ellos y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Pues mira esto – Respondió el pelinegro señalando a Hinata las marcas en el cuello de la víctima -. Claramente murió asfixiado con la cuerda, de eso no hay duda.

-¿Quieres decir que si fue suicidio? – Preguntó la ojiperla algo decepcionada, ya que después de todo había estado segura de que se trataba de un homicidio.

-Yo no he dicho eso – Dijo Shino con calma -. Mira por aquí – Le señaló dentro de la boca del muerto algo que le llamaba la atención.

-Tiene algo de color rojo… - Dijo Hinata con asombro.

-Es pintura de uñas – Contestó Shino -. Por lo que veo mordió a alguien, y claro que se trata de una mujer, porque un hombre no usaría algo así.

-Tienes razón – Razonó la Hyûga.

-Además… este sujeto fue empujado, se nota porque tiene marcas en las espalda, y no sólo eso, le dieron algo para dormirlo primero, así pudieron colgarlo tranquilamente.

-Vaya… - Dijo Hinata, tratando de hacer encajar las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente -. Y una última cosa Shino-kun ¿Qué era lo que había en su zapato?

-Tierra de un jardín – Respondió el joven -. Había un pétalo de amapola, flores muy difíciles de hallar aquí ¿Eh?

-Amapolas… - Repitió Hinata, recordando que recientemente había visto un hermoso jardín de ellas. Y de pronto todo se le vino a la mente.

-Y hay algo más Hinata, mira esto…

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Naruto estaba afuera del bar en donde debía buscar al hombre que había matado a Sora, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Shion, lo que lo tenía completamente desconcentrado de lo que era su trabajo. Sabía que estaba mal pensar en ella, pero no podía evitarlo, había sido tan extraño el que ella lo besara.

-Ya Naruto – Se regañó algo molesto -. Concéntrate, tengo que hallar al asesino para acabar con esto de una vez.

Sacudió su cabeza para ver si con eso se quietaba la imagen y la sensación de los labios de Shion, y entró al bar aparentando ser cualquier cliente.

El lugar era bastante extraño. Había muchos tipos bastante musculosos haciendo batallas de quien tenía más fuerza, mientras otros se emborrachaban sin importarles la hora. Fuera de eso no había nada que pareciera ilegal, así que por el momento Naruto se quedaría tranquilo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor? – Le preguntó el barman cuando se sentó en la barra.

-Quisiera sólo una cerveza – Respondió el rubio. El hombre asintió y se dio cuenta de que Naruto no dejaba de mirar a todos los presentes, quienes ni se daban cuenta de él. El barman se acercó y dejó el vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa de la barra.

-Aquí tiene – Dijo. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a beber despacio. Aún recordaba su última gracia cuando había ido a un bar a beber con Hinata, y además ahora estaba en medio de un caso.

-Oye… - Llamó el rubio después de unos cuantos sorbos -. ¿Has visto a un sujeto como este? – Preguntó al mismo hombre que le había servido, mostrando el retrato que habían hecho gracias a las indicaciones de Kimi. Sabía que sería más fácil si la llevaban, pero esa chica había quedado muy mal después de ser la testigo de un crimen, y ella podría confirmarlo luego.

-Oh, pero si ese es Yun-san – Respondió el barman de lo más normal -. Él siempre viene aquí más o menos a esta hora, peor no ha llegado aún.

-Ya veo – Dijo Naruto guardándose el retrato en el bolsillo. Bebió un poco más, y por fin vio al sujeto que estaba buscando, pero venía acompañado de al menos cuatro tipos que también se veían muy fuertes, como él. Naruto pensó que lo mejor sería hacerle salir solo, para hablar con él sin interrupciones -. Oye ¿Me harías un favor? – Le preguntó al barman, mostrándole disimuladamente su placa de policía.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Matsuri se había sentido mareada y se sentó un momento. Ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada todos sus mareos cobraban sentido, pero no le gustaba sentirse así, era ciertamente molesto estarse mareando a cada rato y por cualquier cosa. Lo peor era cuando debía vomitar.

-Y pensar que sólo tengo dos meses – Susurró con una mano en su vientre y la otra en la cabeza. Había recordado las palabras del médico, quien le dijo que ella estaba muy propensa a tener una anemia y por eso se mareaba con frecuencia.

En eso oyó como tocaban el timbre. Se levantó apoyándose en el sillón y se dirigió a la puerta sin si quiera mirar quien era. Se sorprendió de verle ahí.

-S-Shikamaru-san – Dijo abriendo los ojos -. ¿Q-que hace aquí?

-Vine a ofrecerte algo – Respondió el Nara con normalidad -. Y no me llames así, no soy tan viejo ¿Sabes?

-Eh… si, lo siento – Se disculpo rápidamente la castaña, haciéndolo pasar a su departamento. Shikamaru se sentó y ella también lo hizo -. ¿Y que me viene… digo, me vienes a proponer?

-Bueno, ayer me dijiste que buscabas trabajo ¿No? Yo soy abogado y necesito a una asistente, sé que puede no ser el trabajo ideal, pero te pagaré bien.

-¿De que hablas? – Cuestionó la chica con una enorme sonrisa -. Es perfecto, muchas gracias Shikamaru-san, no sabes cuento te agradezco – Decía emocionada. Shikamaru también le sonrió, ya que le daba gusto poder ayudar a alguien que en verdad lo necesitaba.

-No tienes de que agradecer, más bien yo debería agradecerte por aceptar, mi oficina es un desastre de tamaño mayúsculo – Bromeó el chico sonriente -. Y por cierto… ¿Por qué alguien como tú se vendría a Konoha así, y además embarazada?

-B-bueno… es que, digamos que no me fue muy bien en Suna… - Respondió Matsuri poniéndose algo triste -. El padre de mi hijo me hizo mucho daño y… no quisiera hablar de eso…

-De acuerdo, lo siento – Se disculpó el Nara -. ¿Qué te parece si desde ahora soy tu amigo? Ya que no conoces nadie aquí ¿Verdad?

-Sólo a Hinata-san, la vecina.

-Oh si, Hinata. Es detective de la policía, y es la novia del idiota que vive frente a ella. Por cierto, acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar con ella – Dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie -. Pero seguro ha de estar en la comisaría, así que ¿Qué dices si te llevo a mi oficina mientras paso a ver a Hinata?

-¿Acaso voy a comenzar a trabajar de inmediato? – Cuestionó Matsuri sorprendida.

-Dije que mi oficina es un desastre, y me es muy problemático esperar hasta mañana.

-S-si, claro – La chica tomó un abrigo para el frío, ya que ahora debía cuidarse mucho más, no quería que le fuese a pasar algo a su bebé, ya que él no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le había hecho Gaara. Después de eso salió de su departamento junto con Shikamaru.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Shion se encontraba dentro de una tienda de ropa, probándose ropa una y otra vez, hasta aburrirse de ello.

-¿En serio piensas conquistar a ese chico Shion? ¿No crees que sea demasiado corriente para alguien como tú? – Preguntó una joven de la misma edad que Shion, de cabello anaranjado y largo, y ojos cafés.

-Sabes bien que jamás me ha importado la clase social Sasame – Respondió la rubia mientras tomaba otro vestido entre sus manos -. Naruto-kun tiene un no sé que, desde la primera vez que lo vi me dejó de esa forma – Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo al hablar. Su amiga sólo suspiró al verla tan decidida.

-Pero tú misma dijiste que él ya tenía novia ¿Acaso piensas interferir?

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale amiga – Dijo Shion con una sonrisa -. No me importa que él tenga novia, porque sé que puedo conquistarlo y hacer que me elija, ya lo verás.

-Si, ojalá y tengas razón – Dijo Sasame con cierta desconfianza. Conocía de sobra a su amiga, sabía que no era una mala persona, pero cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no había forma de hacerle desistir. Shion no se detendría hasta conquistar a Naruto Uzumaki, de eso estaba segura.

-Bueno y a todo esto… - Comentó la rubia -. ¿Qué pasó con tu novio Sasa?

-No me hables de ese idiota, terminamos – Dijo la peli naranja molesta -. Él no me hacía caso para nada, sólo se la pasaba hablándome del agua y de que sé yo, unas supuestas espadas en el museo ¡Era un tarado!

-Vaya, si Suigetsu estuviera aquí seguro le da algo – Bromeó Shion, viendo a su enfadada amiga -. Me pregunto que estará haciendo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-Esa tonta Sasame… - Mascullaba un chico que iba por la calle. Su cabello era blanquecino y tenía unos profundos ojos color púrpura. Estaba vestido de forma casual, y llevaba un diario en la mano, el cual iba leyendo, o trataba de leer, pero no dejaba de pensar en como había sido bateado por su chica.

En ese momento iba demasiado distraído como para mirar al frente, y sin darse cuenta cruzó la calle. Sólo oyó el fuerte sonido de un claxon y al mirar notó que un carro venía hacia él a toda velocidad.

-¡Mierda, no otra vez! – Gritó asustado. Ya varias veces le había pasado, ser atropellado por no mirar a la calle, era un milagro que siempre eran heridas menores, pero no era nada grato que lo fuesen a atropellar de nuevo. Como pudo dio un salto antes de que el carro le golpeara, y al llegar al otro lado oyó el grito de una mujer. Se dio cuenta de que había caído encima de algo, o alguien, y no sólo eso, sino que sus manos tocaban algo blando ¿Pero que era?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Qué se le ofrece oficial Hyûga? – Preguntó la señora Ryoko Azura, abriendo levemente la puerta de su casa para encontrarse a la detective del otro lado. Hinata había hablado con ella en la mañana y luego le dejó ir, sin embargo hoy tenía una extraña corazonada con respecto a esa mujer.

-Necesito hablar con usted – Dijo Hinata, mirando de reojo el pequeño jardín de amapolas justo al lado de la ventana.

-Claro, pase – Indicó la mujer abriendo más la puerta. Algo ocultaba esa "señora"

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Dices que Hinata no está? Que problemático – Dijo Shikamaru, sentado frente a Sasuke en la comisaría -. Rayos, y yo que necesitaba consultarle sobre lo que leí en esas pruebas.

-Bueno, tendrás que hacerlo más tarde, como están las cosas, ella debe de estar en un caso – Dijo Sasuke parándose un momento para dirigirse a la ventana -. ¿Y que tal?

-Bueno, hay algunos puntos interesantes, pero creo que sería mejor discutirlos con Hinata – Respondió Shikamaru también poniéndose de pie -. No saco anda con seguir aquí, así que me voy.

-De acuerdo – Sasuke se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Los dos pasaron y mientras hablaban de algunas cosas caminaron por el pasillo hacia la salida. Afuera estaba Matsuri sentada dentro del auto de Shikamaru -. ¿Y ella quien es? ¿Tu nueva novia?

-Claro que no – Respondió el Nara como si nada -. Es sólo mi nueva asistente, y una amiga.

-Claro, amigos les llaman ahora ¿No?

-Más bien deberías dedicarte a Sakura, supe que por fin diste el paso.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? – Indagó Sasuke sorprendido. Shikamaru sólo le sonrió de medio lado y después de poner una mano sobre su hombro se alejó sin decir una palabra -. Hmp, pero que arrogante – Se quejó Sasuke, como si él estuviese totalmente alejado de esa actitud. (N/A: si, como no ¬¬)

-¿Qué pasó Shikamaru-san? – Preguntó Matsuri cuando le vio regresar. Miró de reojo al comisario y lo reconoció enseguida. Lo había visto una vez en una de esas reuniones importantes en que había tenido que acompañar a Gaara, sólo esperaba que él no se acordara de ella, pero por como la miró casi podía asegurar que era así, y se sintió aliviada.

-No está – Respondió con fastidio -. Que problemático pero ¿Podrías avisarle cuando la veas que necesito hablar con ella?

-Claro – Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Qué demonios…? – Se preguntó Suigetsu apretando lo que tenía entre sus manos. Cuando intentó pararse se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando los senos de una chica que lo miraba con deseos de matarlo. Se levantó rápidamente -. ¡L-lo siento! – Trató de disculparse.

-¡Maldito pervertido! – Gritó ella dándole una fuerte cachetada que resonó por toda la calle.

-¿Estás bien Karin? – Preguntó Tayuya a su amiga -. Mierda, le dejaste la cara horrible – Dijo mirando al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo semi-inconsciente.

-Eso le pasa por aprovechado, ¿Quién se ha creído que es? – Karin estaba muy molesta, no podía creer que ese tarado se hubiera atrevido a agarrarle los senos de esa manera -. ¡Que tipo tan desgraciado!

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente mujer – Dijo Suigetsu sobando su mejilla, completamente roja por el golpe -. Además tienes la fuerza de un demonio.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? – Gritó la pelirroja hecha una bestia de la furia. Él sólo se paró lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo.

-¡Rayos, creo que me pasé! – Gritó asustado -. ¡Nos vemos después bruja Karin! – Le gritó, ya que había escuchado su nombre de su amiga.

-¡¿Quién te crees? ¡Maldita lagartija! – Gritó Karin completamente enojada, sin importarle que todos la miraran raro. Tayuya sólo se reía por lo bajo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Aquel hombre salió del bar como le habían dicho. El barman le dio una pequeña nota diciéndole que alguien relacionado con Alice lo esperaba afuera, pero ese alguien no era otro que Naruto.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Yun, viéndole con el ceño fruncido. Naruto sólo le mostró una foto de la chica.

-¿La conociste?

-Está muerta – Respondió como si no tuviera la menor importancia -. Fue asesinada por él… - Eso último lo dijo mostrando una mirada triste, afectada.

-¿Fuiste quien lo mató? – Naruto no tenía la menor intención de darle vueltas al asunto, lo terminaría lo más rápido posible. Aún estaba cabreado por el beso de Shion, y no tenía humor para algo así. Yun sólo asintió, ya que no estaba dispuesto a negarlo, sólo lo había hecho en defensa propia.

-No me arrepiento de ello, señor detective – Dijo estirando sus dos manos. Naruto sólo lo miró y le puso las esposas. En cierta forma entendía lo que debía estar sintiendo, y seguro había sido muy duro lo de la muerte de esa chica para él.

-Estás arrestado, tienes derecho a un abogado – Dijo el rubio, mientras le aseguraba las esposas – "_Me alegra que este caso haya terminado bien" _– Pensó aliviado.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¡¿Está diciendo que yo maté a mi esposo? – Gritó Ryoko escandalizada ante la afirmación de la oficial Hyûga. Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Usted le era infiel ¿Por eso discutieron verdad?

-¿De donde ha sacado eso? – Preguntó la mujer.

-Me lo dijeron los demás inquilinos, dijeron que él le había reclamado a usted el haberle sido infiel, la corrió de su casa y le pidió el divorcio, pero usted se negó, y le insistió mucho en que jamás lo había engañado.

-No es cierto… - Se defendió la mujer -. Yo jamás lo engañé, ellos fueron los que inventaron eso, y él les creyó, pero no era verdad.

-Esa noche él vino a verla, y al observar por la ventana la descubrió con su amante.

-¿Qué?

-Él pisó su jardín, y algunos rastro de él quedaron en su zapato – Explicó la Hyûga poniéndose de pie -. Además, luego de eso usted fue hacia el hostal para tratar de convencerlo, pero él ya la había visto. Por eso lo mató.

-Es ridículo, mi esposo se quitó la vida ahorcándose ¿Cómo podría yo haberlo subido hasta allí sola? Además… él no se hubiera dejado.

-Usted simplemente le dio somníferos – Dijo Hinata, viendo como la mujer se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y agresiva.

-¿Y por que dice que fui yo? Él puede haberme visto aquí con otro, pero eso no quiere decir que yo después lo haya matado ¿No cree que pudo ser otra persona?

-No pudo ser otra persona – Contestó Hinata tranquilamente -. Sólo usted pudo hacerlo.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Cuando hablé con la dueña del hostal, dijo que esa noche usted llegó al lugar, y que venía muy apurada además. Estaba lloviendo esa noche por lo que sé. Le dijo que tenía algo que discutir con su esposo y luego de eso se oyeron bastantes ruidos desde la habitación.

-¿Y eso que? – Cuestionó Ryoko -. Es verdad que fui a verlo y que discutimos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, aún no me dice por que está tan segura de que fui yo y no otra persona. Él tenía muchas deudas de juego, seguro que fue uno de esos tipos.

-Él le mordió en medio de la pelea – Dijo Hinata mirando a las manos de la mujer. Tenía un dedo vendado, y el color de sus uñas era el mismo que hallaron entre los dientes del muerto -. Cuando usted lo empujó un poco de su sangre cayó en la camisa de él, así que es imposible que fuese alguien más.

-N-no puede ser…

Hinata sólo suspiró. Había sido una charla tediosa, desde un principio supo que era la culpable, pero quería ver hasta donde podría llegar negándolo. Finalmente la mujer no tenía como escapar, así que fue detenida.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Una semana después…comisaría de Suna.

-¡¿Ya despertó? – Gritó Kankuro alarmado al teléfono. De inmediato colgó y tomó todas sus cosas para correr al hospital. Las amigas de Matsuri lo oyeron todo desde lejos.

-Así que ya ha despertado – Dijo Kaori -. Por cierto… ¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo a Matsuri?

-No creo que debamos, ella dijo que no quería saber nada de él – Dijo Yui suspirando.

-Pero tendrá un hijo suyo – Refutó Kaori -. Al menos tenía que haberlo sabido. Yo sé que Matsuri aún lo ama por la forma en la que nos habló de él, y por todo lo que sufrió.

-No lo sé… - Fue la respuesta de Yui, quien no sabía si estaban haciendo bien en ocultarle a Matsuri lo que había sucedido con Gaara.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Estaba realmente aturdido ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía mareado, además de sentir un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Miró a su alrededor y vio a su madre y a su hermana, las cuales lloraban al verle por fin despierto.

-Hasta que abres los ojos Gaara – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa -. Nunca pensé que deseará tanto volver a verte despierto.

-¿Qué me pasó? – Preguntó tratando de pararse, pero aún no se sentía bien del todo -. Oh, es verdad, me dispararon.

-Si, pero eso fue hace casi dos semanas – Dijo la rubia. Gaara la miró con sorpresa ¿Tanto tiempo había estado sin conocimiento? -. Demonios Gaara, nos tenías a todos con el alma en un hilo – Suspiró.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó el pelirrojo. Su madre se le acercó y lo abrazó feliz de verlo bien. Gaara sonrió y correspondió su abrazo, sin embargo algo le vino a la mente, y cuando estaba por decir algo la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a su hermano mayor, agitado por haber corrido.

-¡Gaara! – Gritó Kankuro al entrar.

-Demonios, no grites Kankuro – Se quejó Gaara. A Kankuro le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-"_Se acaba de despertar y ya tiene ese mal humor" _– Pensó resignado -. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

-Si, todo – Respondió Gaara, lo que los hizo reír a todos -. No era una broma.

-Perdón hermano – Dijo Kankuro -. Por cierto, tengo algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Kankuro… ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con expresión preocupada, antes de que su hermano alcanzara a decir algo. Éste sin embargo sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza, lo que preocupó más a Gaara -. Kankuro… ¿En donde está ella?

-"¿_Ella?" _– Pensaron Temari y Karura a la vez.

-Lo siento Gaara, se fue… – Confesó por fin el castaño, viendo como su hermano menor se sorprendía ¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Konoha.

Hora: 09:00 AM

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban saliendo del edificio tomados de la mano. La ojiperla le sonreía a Naruto y él a ella, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a cierta rubia, quien los miraba a ambos y les sonreía como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

-"_¿Otra vez ella aquí?" _– Pensó Hinata con celos -. "_¿Pero que se propone?"_

_-"Shion ha venido de nuevo…" _– Pensó Naruto, recordando otra vez lo sucedido hace una semana -. "_¿Por qué esta insistente interferencia?" – _Se preguntó algo molesto, ya que Shion no lo dejaba en paz.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hanabi se encontraba saliendo de su casa. Acababa de llamarla su novio, diciéndole que la llevaría a la universidad hoy, sin embargo al salir no lo encontró solo, sino acompañado de un rubio y un albino.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Kei-kun? – Preguntó la chica confundida. Se fijó en que el pelirrojo todo el tiempo la miraba con tristeza, hasta que por fin le dijo algo.

-Lo siento muñeca, yo no quería esto – Dijo justo ande de que Hanabi sintiera como alguien le golpeaba el cuello, lo que la hizo caer inconsciente.

Continuara…

Avance: Hanabi ha sido secuestrada por Akatsuki, y la condición para devolverla son las pruebas. Gaara por fin ha despertado, pero sufre al saber que Matsuri lo ha abandonado, y que jamás supo que él estuvo a punto de morir. Finalmente Temari viaja a Konoha, encontrándose con cosas inesperadas. Hinata se desespera al saber del secuestro de su hermana, y se sorprende al saber -gracias a lo que ha traído Temari- quien ha sido el culpable. Por su parte, Sasori intenta proteger a su muñeca, aún si eso le costase más de lo que puede pagar.

Próximo capítulo: Sin retorno.

…

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, esto ha dado un giro inesperado, o bueno, no sé cuantos se lo hayan esperado xD.**

**El próximo capítulo tampoco tendrá mucho romance, porque lo centraré en lo del secuestro de Hanabi, además, pronto se viene la gran intervención de Shion, ya que ahora está siendo demasiado suave diría yo.**

**Por otro lado, quise darle algo de diversión a Karin, y como recientemente me he encantado con el SuiKarin, no pude dejarlo pasar, así que tuve que ponerlos, y como me gustan las situaciones incómodas, eso es lo que se dio jeje.**

**Las cosas se irán poniendo un poco negras aquí, y advierto que sucederán hechos inesperados, pero espero que les parezcan interesantes ^^**

**Y lo último, me quedaré sin internet en estos días, por lo que me verán muy poco por aquí, pero estaré, no se preocupen. Planeo escribir durante la semana e ir a actualizar a algún ciber, hasta que tenga internet de nuevo, que sería dentro de unos dos o tres meses. **

**Bueno, sin más, nos estamos leyendo amigos ^^**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews.**

**Bye! **


	21. Sin retorno

**¡Hola!**

**Pues aquí me tienen, trayendo una vez más un nuevo capítulo de este fic ^^**

**Este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos aunque tiene muy poco y casi nada de romance, y es por lo que acontece, aunque debo decir que el siguiente será aún mejor.**

**Advertencia: Este episodio contiene escenas subiditas de tono xD.**

…

**Capitulo 21: Sin retorno.**

Sasori observaba a su querida muñeca con pesar, mientras era transportada dentro de una camioneta al lugar donde iban a mantenerla secuestrada.

No podía entender por que de un momento a otro ella significaba tanto en su vida, pero estaba seguro de que no permitiría que la dañaran, eso jamás.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Me estoy aburriendo de esta mierda – Dijo Hidan, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

-Ya falta poco Hidan – Respondió Deidara.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Suna, Hospital general.

-¿Cómo que se fue Kankuro? – Preguntó Gaara desconcertado, no podía aceptar algo como eso, no podía permitir que la mujer que él amaba se alejara de esa manera -. ¡Kankuro responde!

-Lo siento Gaara, no tengo idea ¿De acuerdo? He tratado de averiguar pero es imposible – Respondió el castaño. Gaara entonces trató de levantarse -. ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

-Voy a ir a buscarla – Fue su respuesta, pero Kankuro, Temari y Karura le impidieron levantarse -. Déjenme en paz, tengo que salir de aquí.

-No Gaara – Decía Temari -. No sé a quien quieras ir a buscar, pero no voy a permitir que salgas hasta que no te den de alta ¿Qué no entiendes que casi te mueres?

-¿Y ustedes no entienden que no puedo estar sin ella? – Replicó el pelirrojo dejando a los tres sorprendidos. De verdad Gaara se veía afectado por ese tema, de verdad estaba enamorado.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata no había querido dirigirle la palabra en todo el día a Naruto. Ambos estaban dentro de la comisaría y cada vez que el rubio trataba de decirle algo ella le hacía un desprecio. Estaba muy enfadada por la culpa de Shion y aunque sabía que Naruto no tenía nada que ver no lo podía evitar.

_-Hola Naruto-kun y Hinata – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ambos. Naruto la miró muy serio, pero Hinata no entendía muy bien por que._

_-Hola Shion – Dijo amablemente la ojiperla, aunque sólo estaba fingiendo -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Que yo sepa ya le pagaste su auto a Naruto-kun._

_-Pues vine a dar una vuelta y justo los vi salir ¿No es una linda coincidencia? – Shion miró a Naruto y este se sonrojó levemente para después desviar la mirada -. Con lo bien que me caen ustedes dos._

_-Si… - Dijo Hinata mientras trataba de no estamparle un puñetazo en la cara a esa rubia descarada que no dejaba de ver a su novio como si fuese un pedazo de carne -. Bueno, con tu permiso Shion, pero Naruto y yo tenemos trabajo._

_-Oh claro, vayan con confianza – Dijo Shion haciéndose a un lado -. Nos vemos después – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Naruto, el cual extrañamente estaba muy callado._

-Naruto baka ¿Por qué estaba sonrojado? – Se preguntó celosa. No quería ser así, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía mucho miedo de que otra mujer le fuese a quitar a su Naruto. Tanto tiempo había estado esperando para poder estar a su lado, que verdaderamente no quería que eso acabara, no quería perder a Naruto, pero no podía evitar estar muy enojada con él.

-Oye Hinata… - La llamó el rubio por décima vez -. Hinata ¿Hasta cuando seguirás enojada conmigo?

-Déjame en paz Naruto – Respondió la ojiperla dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero ni siquiera sé por que estás molesta, Hinata – Insistía Naruto, pero Hinata era muy terca y cuando estaba enojada era mejor dejarla sola. Naruto suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así por ahora, ya hablarían luego.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sasuke se encontraba junto a Sakura ayudándola a subir a su auto. Por fin la habían dado de alta y ella no hallaba la hora de regresar a trabajar, pero Sasuke le insistía en que eso no era conveniente, pues aún no estaba bien del todo.

-Pero Sasuke – Se quejaba la pelirrosa -. En serio que ya estoy bien, no tiene nada de malo que me quiera distraer un rato trabajando.

-No Sakura, tú no estás bien, mírate hasta tuve que ayudarte a venir aquí y entrar al auto.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Pero nada, yo soy tu novio y sé lo que es mejor para ti, punto – Terminó Sasuke mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta, aunque no sabía ni como reclamar.

-Pues si vas a ponerte así de pesado entonces ya no quiero ser tu novia – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas. Sasuke la miró divertido, le parecía muy graciosa haciendo un berrinche como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Sakura… - La llamó, pero ella no le hizo caso -. Hey, Sakura – Volvió a llamarla, esta vez susurrando en su oído, haciendo que la pelirrosa temblara por completo, para voltear a verlo luego -. No te pongas así, te ves más bonita cuando estás sonriendo.

-Sasuke… - Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita, para después tomarlo por el cuello y devorar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Sasuke por supuesto no se quedaba atrás, así que cuando se separaron para tomar aire una curiosa idea pasó por su mente.

-¿Sabes? Hoy tengo el día libre ¿Qué te parece si vamos… a un lugar más privado? – La pelirrosa se sonrojó con sólo oír ese tono tan sensual que él había usado. Debía admitirlo, Sasuke la volvía loca, y poder estar con él ahora era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Sin decir nada volvió a besarlo con la misma pasión que antes, o tal vez más, para luego susurrarle en la comisura de los labios al separarse.

-Vamos donde tú quieras.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y encendió el motor de su auto, arrancando de inmediato, ya le habían dado muchas ganas de estar con ella otra vez, de hacerla suya. Esta vez no iba a permitir que ningún mal entendido la alejara de su lado, no iba a dejar que ningún idiota se metiera con ella; Sakura Haruno le pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha y punto.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Entonces lo volviste a ver hoy por la mañana?

-Si Sasame – Respondió Shion bebiendo una soda con la pajilla -. Pero lo malo fue que estaba con Hinata, si tan sólo ella no estuviera…

-Ay Shion, no sé que estés planeando pero ese tono no me gusta – Dijo Sasame mirando a su amiga con duda. La rubia sólo sonrió inocentemente.

-No estoy planeando nada Sasa, no te preocupes – Shion volvió a beber de su soda -. "_Naruto-kun será mío, no sé como lo haré, pero te aseguro Hinata que él será sólo mío_" – Pensó con cierta malicia.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hanabi se despertaba lentamente, abriendo sus aperlados ojos. No pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta de que estaba sobre una silla y que tenía las manos atadas a su espalda. Al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver un lugar bastante sucio, que sólo era iluminado por la luz del sol. Parecía ser uno de los tantos edificios abandonados en Konoha, este en particular parecía haber quedado inhabitable después de algún incendio.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó con voz cansada y débil, puesto que lo que sea que le hubieran hecho para dormirla la había dejado así. Levantó totalmente la mirada, notando que estaba sola en un cuarto cerrado, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y dos hombres entraron por ahí, dejando la puerta abierta.

-Vaya, despertó la muñeca – Dijo uno de ellos. Se le acercó y la tomó por el mentón. La chica aún se encontraba medio dormida, por lo que no podía distinguir muy bien de quien se trataba -. Es muy bonita, ahora entiendo por que Sasori la cuida tanto.

-"_¿Sasori?" _– Pensó Hanabi confundida, ella no recordaba haber conocido a ningún Sasori.

-Ya déjala Hidan – Dijo el otro tipo. Hanabi lo miró y notó que era uno de los que acompañaban a Kei, aquel rubio extravagante -. Si Sasori ve que le haces algo te mata.

-¡Ja! Como si ese puto me pudiera hacer algo, si es un bueno para nada, ni siquiera pudo robarle las pruebas a esa zorra de Hinata Hyûga y por eso tuvimos que secuestrar a su hermanita. No defiendas tanto a tu amiguito Deidara – Dijo Hidan.

-Bueno, es cierto lo que dices, pero igual creo que el jefe ha tomado una decisión drástica al secuestrar a esta chica – Deidara sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, sentándose en una silla frente a la joven.

-Seguro esas pruebas son muy importantes.

Hidan soltó a Hanabi y se fue a parar junto a la puerta, acariciando su arma con su mano, la cual se encontraba entre su pantalón y el cinturón. Por alguna razón sentía que muy pronto la iba a utilizar, como estaba deseando ver la sangre de alguien, después de haberle hecho sufrir al apuntarle con su arma. Le encantaba el sufrimiento de las personas antes de matar, era un completo sádico.

-"_Sasori, tárdate más y mato a tu querida muñeca" _– Pensaba con diversión, deseando poder ver otra vez a alguien suplicando por su vida.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Matsuri se encontraba ordenando una pila de papeles en la oficina de Shikamaru, entre los que se encontraban un montón de casos y cosas muy importantes. En verdad las palabras dichas por él cuando la contrató estaban en lo cierto, esa oficina era un verdadero desastre, tanto que le había tomado una semana entera arreglar todo eso y aún así no había terminado.

-Vaya… - Suspiró cansada, dejándose caer en una silla. Toda la semana había sido muy pesada para ella y no había podido cuidarse bien, además otra vez sentía esas molestas nauseas.

-¿Te sientes bien Matsuri? – Le preguntó Shikamaru que venía llegando, mientras leía unos papeles de un nuevo caso que le habían encargado. Chouji estaba a su lado, comiendo de un paquete de papas fritas.

-No es nada, sólo ha sido un pequeño mareo – Respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Deberías dejarla descansar un rato Shikamaru, pobre de ella, apenas puede con todo el desastre que hay aquí – Dijo Chouji. Shikamaru lo miró y asintió.

-Si, tienes razón, no te esfuerces demasiado Matsuri, no quiero que vaya a pasarte algo – Dijo el Nara. La castaña asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-¡Estoy muy bien! – Al ponerse de pie de forma tan brusca otra vez el mareo regresó, haciéndola caer. De no haber sido por Shikamaru hubiera caído al suelo -. Creo que todavía no me siento bien.

-Cielos… que terquedad la tuya – Shikamaru la soltó y Matsuri al fin se pudo apoyar bien. Ella estaba realmente feliz de trabajar con esas personas, Shikamaru y Chouji eran muy amables y la cuidaban tanto que hasta parecían los padres de su bebé.

-"_Mi bebé no tendrá padre… será muy triste para él" _– Pensó con tristeza, pero definitivamente no se dejaría vencer, ella iba a ser madre y padre si era necesario.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru encendió el televisor, estaban dando las noticias.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sasori estaba parado frente a un teléfono público, dudando de si debía llamar o no. Estaba claro que había tenido más tiempo del que pidió, le dieron una semana para conseguir esas pruebas y no lo logró, no lo había conseguido a tiempo. Se sentía mal por todo eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Tomó por fin el teléfono y marcó el número de Hinata, el cual ya se sabía de memoria.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata estaba caminando apurada por la oficina y Naruto iba tras ella. Todos quienes los veían se reían un poco pues ya estaban teniendo discusiones de pareja.

-Hinata por favor – Volvió a insistir el rubio, pero ella seguía muy molesta. En ese momento sonó su celular haciendo que se detuviera de golpe, lo que provocó que el rubio chocara con ella.

-Ten más cuidado Naruto – Le reclamó molesta. Después de eso sacó su celular mientras lanzaba algunas maldiciones en voz baja -. ¿Bueno?

-_Hinata Hyûga, será mejor que entregues las pruebas de Akatsuki si no quieres que a tu querida hermanita le pase algo _– Fue lo que dijo la voz del otro lado. Hinata sintió como se le congelaba la sangre mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo ese sujeto?

Naruto la miró preocupado, de pronto Hinata parecía nerviosa por algo.

-¿Q-Quien habla? ¿Qué han hecho con mi hermana?

_-Te volveré a llamar para que nos des la respuesta, si no… tu hermana puede morir – _Después de eso cortó. Ni siquiera dejó a Hinata decir algo, sólo le dejó en claro que a su hermana la habían secuestrado y que todo lo que pedían eran las pruebas a cambio de su rescate.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto preocupado, y se sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazó tratando de no llorar -. ¿Hinata?

-Han secuestrado a mi hermana… Naruto-kun, Akatsuki la tiene… - Respondió la ojiperla con un nudo en la garganta, asustada y desesperada por conocer el paradero y el estado de su hermanita -. "_Por favor que esté bien"_

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sasori regresó al "escondite" junto a sus compañeros. Los dos estaban sentados charlando, como si no les importara la chica que los miraba entre sorprendida y asustada, pues había notado las armas de ambos.

-Ah, ya volviste Sasori ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó Deidara. Al oír el nombre "Sasori" Hanabi volteó la mirada para verle, quedándose sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, creyendo que él estaba ahí para ayudarla.

-Kei-kun… - Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa -. ¿Viniste a buscarme? – Preguntó ingenuamente, notando la risa estruendosa que soltaba Hidan, mientras el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada de ella hacia cualquier otro lado.

-Que tontita eres niña ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que él es quien te secuestró? – Preguntó con sarcasmo -. ¿No es verdad, Sasori?

-¿Sasori? – Repitió Hanabi confundida. Lo miró otra vez, esperando a que él dijera algo -. ¿Quién es Sasori?

-Yo soy Sasori – Respondió el pelirrojo por fin, mirándola fijamente y notando como ella volvía a sorprenderse -. Akasuna No Sasori, soy miembro de Akatsuki.

-N-no puede ser… tú eres Kei… no me digas eso por favor – Pedía llorando. Sasori sentía como se le rompía el corazón, pero debía fingir que no le importaba.

-Que terca eres, te ha dicho que él es Sasori, ese tal Kei jamás existió – Hidan era cruel, a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de aquella chica, disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir -. Tal vez deba meterte una bala para ver si entiendes.

-No te atrevas Hidan – Intervino Sasori, poniéndose entre él y Hanabi -. Tú no la vas a tocar, si le haces algo… no tendremos manera de obtener esas pruebas.

-Sasori tiene razón Hidan – Dijo Deidara, tratando de calmar aquel tenso ambiente, en donde Sasori y Hidan se miraban casi con odio y la chica no paraba de llorar.

-Pf, vete a la mierda – Dijo el albino saliendo de aquella sala. Mientras Sasori estuviera ahí no iba a poder divertirse.

-¿Por qué me engañaste? – Preguntó la chica, la cual estaba sintiendo un profundo odio por aquel hombre. Él se había atrevido a jugar con sus sentimientos, por eso lo odiaba, lo detestaba -. ¡Responde!

Sasori sentía tristeza, no quería verla así, pero incluso aunque le dijera que de verdad la quería no iba a poder estar con ella jamás, él era un criminal.

-¿Por qué crees? – Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa de arrogancia -. Eres la hermana de la única persona que puede hundirnos, sólo has sido un medio para llegar a Hinata, sólo te he usado como mejor me convenía.

-Te odio… - Susurró la chica parando de llorar. No iba a derramar lágrimas por alguien que no lo merecía, ella era demasiado orgullosa -. ¡Eres la peor persona del mundo, te detesto Sasori! – Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su verdadero nombre, pensar que sólo fue para gritarle que lo odiaba.

-Que poco me importa – Dijo Sasori saliendo del lugar. Deidara fue tras él y dejaron cerrada la puerta -. "_Eso es… ódiame, porque nunca estaremos juntos…" – _Pensó tratando de que su rostro no demostrara su dolor.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Suna, hospital general.

Hora: 15:30.

-Por favor Gaara, deja esa cara tan larga – Le pedía Temari. En verdad estaba muy preocupada por su hermano. No sabía que exactamente lo tenía así, sólo que "ella" era muy importante para él.

-Déjame en paz Temari, en lugar de estar aquí deberías irte a Konoha, hace tiempo que te mandé ahí y me vengo a enterar de que no has ido – Reclamó Gaara molesto. En verdad estaba muy dolido por todo lo ocurrido, por haber perdido a Matsuri para siempre, o al menos eso era lo que él creía, pero no sabía que había algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, algo que crecía en el vientre de la castaña.

-Que poco considerado eres, y yo preocupándome por ti todo este tiempo para que me vengas a tratar de esta forma, eres un mal hermano – Se quejó la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Gaara se sintió un poco culpable y la miró con un gesto de querer pedir perdón.

-Lo siento Temari, tienes razón en estar preocupada por mí, gracias hermana – Dijo con una leve sonrisa -. Pero en serio, debes llevar eso a Konoha, allá lo necesitan.

-Claro, esta noche parto entonces – Dijo Temari poniéndose de pie -. A ver si así dejas de estar de gruñón – Se cruzó de brazos. Gaara no pudo evitar reírse del berrinche de su hermana mayor.

-Ya, no digas esas cosas, si no soy tan gruñón… sólo estoy un poco triste…

-Gaara ¿Qué te pasó con esa chica?

-No quiero hablar de ello… - Gaara se acomodó en la cama, tomando el control remoto del televisor que había en su cuarto para ver un poco la tele -. En este momento sólo quiero salir de aquí.

Temari suspiró, no entendía por que Gaara no quería contarle, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a averiguar que demonios había pasado.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sakura gemía con fuerza el nombre de Sasuke mientras este la besaba con pasión al tiempo que la envestía una y otra vez bajo las sábanas de esa cama. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, hace tanto que deseaban volver a sentir a Sakura de esa forma, hace tanto que ambos lo deseaban.

La pelirrosa casi enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, porque el tenerlo sobre ella haciéndole el amor le producía la sensación más maravillosa e indescriptible del mundo. Amaba demasiado a ese arrogante sujeto, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sakura… - Pronunció Sasuke antes de besarla en los labios, para finalmente llegar al punto máximo del placer junto a ella. Después de eso, ambos se veían jadeantes y muy cansados, pero no se separaban aún.

En ese momento el celular del moreno comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa, pero a él poco le importaba, pues comenzó a besar a Sakura otra vez, acariciando con sus manos todo su cuerpo.

-Sasuke… el teléfono… - Susurraba Sakura débilmente. Sasuke simplemente lo levantó y lo apagó, mirándola con una de sus típicas sonrisas de autosuficiencia.

-No te preocupes por nada mas ahora – Le dijo acercándose a su oído -. En este momento sólo debes estar pendiente de esto, porque no pienso dejarte aún.

-Ni quiero que lo hagas – Respondió Sakura, sintiendo como nuevamente él comenzaba a moverse en su interior, de forma más salvaje y eso le gustaba mucho.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

En la oficina de Shikamaru, los tres seguían viendo las noticias con atención. Al haber tenido tanto trabajo esta semana, Matsuri ni se había detenido a mirar la tele, había estado muy pendiente de otras cosas, por eso varias de las noticias la sorprendieron, entre los accidentes, robos y asesinatos recientes.

Recordó como ella solía resolver ese tipo de cosas, aunque jamás trabaja sola pues había comenzado hace muy poco. De todas formas esos recuerdos le hicieron mal, porque volvió a recordar aquellas veces en que ella y Gaara se la pasaban tan bien en la oficina. De verdad lo extrañaba demasiado, extraña sus besos y sus manos recorrer todo su cuerpo, lo amaba tanto y por eso le dolía aún más su traición tan cruel.

-_Y estamos a las afueras del hospital general de Suna, en donde nos informan de una nueva noticia _– Decía una reportera en la tele.

-Mira Matsuri, es una noticia de tu ciudad – Le dijo Chouji, haciendo que ella se interesara.

La mujer en la tele parecía oír algo a través del sono que llevaba puesto, luego de lo cual miró hacia la cámara.

-_Dicen que tras un coma de casi dos semanas, por fin el Sub-comisario Sabaku No Gaara ha despertado, parece encontrarse fuera de peligro de muerte, es un alivio para todos los habitantes de Suna, ya que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de unos delincuentes._

-¿Qué Gaara que? – Se preguntó Matsuri poniéndose de pie. Shikamaru y Chouji la miraron intrigados, así que ella lo conocía.

La castaña no podía creerlo, Gaara había estado a punto de morir y ella ni enterada. No lo había sabido hasta ahora, por eso era su extraño mal presentimiento, eso era lo que Yui y Kaori trataron de decirle, tenía que ser. Sintió que un nudo en su garganta le apretaba y no la dejaba respirar, mientras las lágrimas se apresuraban a bajar por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan mal, no entendía como podía seguir amándolo tanto, como le dolía saber que él casi había muerto.

No soportó más aquella presión y finalmente se desmayó. Shikamaru se apresuró a cogerla antes de que cayera al piso, no quería que se fuese a golpear con algo.

-Hey Matsuri – La llamó, pero la chica estaba sin sentido totalmente -. Será mejor recostarla en algún lugar, no se ve nada bien.

-Claro, llevémosla al sillón – Dijo Chouji también preocupado por ella. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro que había pasado, sólo que al oír el nombre de Gaara ella se había desmayado.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-Tranquilízate Hinata ¿De acuerdo? – Pedía Naruto, tratando de que su novia dejara de llorar. Tenten llegó con un vaso de agua y lo ofreció a Hinata.

-Es que no puedo – Respondió la ojiperla.

-Toma Hinata – Dijo Tenten -. Ten esto y trata de calmarte, en estos casos es mejor que pensemos con la cabeza fría – La castaña trataba de animar a su amiga, aunque no sabía como, sabía a la perfección cuanto Hinata quería a su hermana menor -. Hablé con Neji y viene hacia acá, también está preocupado.

Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, por que habían secuestrado a su hermana, sólo por esas pruebas.

-Hinata ¿Estás segura de que el número por el que te llamaron era un teléfono público? – Preguntó Kiba, quien acababa de llegar hace unos minutos -. Porque si es así podemos rastrear el área desde donde se hizo la llamada y de ahí tener una idea de donde pueden estar.

-Es una buena idea Kiba – Dijo Naruto, separándose por unos instantes de Hinata para ir hacia el castaño -. Hinata, préstame tu celular.

-Si – Hinata asintió con la cabeza y le entregó el aparato a Naruto, el cual se lo llevó junto a Kiba. Sai llegó con el teléfono en la mano, se veía algo molesto, enojado.

-El Uchiha no contesta – Dijo, temiendo que pudiera estar ahora con Sakura -. Tiene el celular apagado.

-Que extraño, Sasuke jamás lo apaga aunque sea su día libre – Habló Tenten. Recordó que hoy era el día en que a Sakura la daban de alta y lo entendió todo. Al ver la cara de Sai supo que el moreno estaba pensando lo mismo, así que mejor no quiso decir nada más, seguro eso le haría daño a Sai, porque aún amaba a Sakura.

-Bueno… si Sasuke no contesta entonces habrá que hablar con Shikamaru, él tiene unas copias, creo que podrían servirnos de momento – Dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie. Se encontraba un poco más calmada después de haber bebido el vaso de agua, así que ahora estaba decidida a rescatar a su hermana sin importar como.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-Vamos Sasori, cambia esa cara – Decía Deidara acercándose al pelirrojo, el cual estaba apoyado contra la pared de la azotea de aquel edificio, cerca de la puerta. Sasori bajó la mirada, no se sentía nada cómodo con esta situación, además le había dolido cuando ella le gritó que lo odiaba.

-No puedo ¿No te das cuenta de que todo me ha salido mal? Yo no quería hacerle daño a ella, era lo que menos quería – Dijo Sasori.

-Pero… tú la has protegido, si no fuera por ti el idiota de Hidan ya la hubiera matado – Le recordó Deidara. Sasori asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese imbécil es un sádico y no dudo que esté buscando la mejor oportunidad para hacerle daño, pero eso no lo voy a permitir – Sasori apretó sus puños con rabia a impotencia, pues deseaba hacer algo mejor que simplemente cuidar que Hidan no le hiciera nada a su muñeca.

-Sasori… sólo espero que esto no termine mal – Dicho esto Deidara se levantó. Ambos tenían un mal presentimiento, algo iba a acabar mal, fuese como fuese, algo no estaba bien.

-Yo también espero lo mismo – Respondió el pelirrojo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Itachi se encontraba sentado junto a Konan. Él hablaba por teléfono mientras la peliazul simplemente lo miraba, hasta que terminó de hablar.

-¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó Konan.

-Bien, tienen a la chica Hyûga, pero las cosas no van bien entre los chicos – Dicho esto Itachi se puso de pie, pero Konan lo tomó por la muñeca, haciendo que se detuviera -. ¿Sucede algo querida Konan?

-¿Cuándo vas a regresar? – Itachi la miró fijamente. Había estado tanto tiempo detrás de esa mujer, la quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que tarde o temprano todo se acabaría, porque su vida estaba destinada a ser corta y solitaria.

-Muy pronto – Respondió antes de besarla. En estos momentos debía de encargarse de unos asuntos importantes de la organización, por lo que estaría fuera por un tiempo.

Konan lo abrazó, como no queriendo dejarlo partir, pero después de un momento fue él quien se separó.

-Nos vemos preciosa, no te preocupes – La volvió a besar, pero esta vez en la frente, para alejarse de aquel lugar. Konan se sentó sobre una de las sillas del bar, sentía que en cualquier minuto ya no lo volvería a ver.

-Nos vemos… - Susurró.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Cómo dices Hinata? – Preguntaba Shikamaru incrédulo. Aún seguía en la oficina, estaba sentado frente a la dormida Matsuri, quien descansaba sobre un cómodo sillón -. Si, claro, ven por las pruebas cuando quieras, no te preocupes.

Mientras hablaba, Matsuri comenzó a reaccionar. Al abrir sus ojos notó a su jefe y amigo muy preocupado hablando por teléfono, pero sólo logró escuchar el nombre de Hinata antes de que la conversación acabara.

-Oh, ya despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupados - Dijo el Nara viendo como la castaña se sentaba lentamente, al parecer aún algo mareada.

-Estoy bien… - Dijo sosteniendo su cabeza, tratando de alejar aquel malestar, esas nauseas que iban y venían como un boomerang -. ¿Qué sucedió con Hinata-chan? – Preguntó preocupada. Durante el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, por eso le inquietaba mucho lo que había logrado oír.

-Algo muy serio… - Shikamaru suspiró -. Su hermana fue secuestrada por Akatsuki, así que me pidió de favor que le diera las pruebas que tengo.

-Oh… ya veo… - Matsuri se sorprendió. Desde que había llegado a Konoha las noticias sobre Akatsuki volaban de allá para acá, pero jamás pensó que se meterían con una persona que ella conocía. En ese momento recodó aquella vez en que Gaara le dijo que un miembro de su policía era parte de esa banda, y que según en Konoha no tenían información de él.

Deseaba ayudar, pero no era capaz de llamar hacia Suna y preguntar, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de sólo pensarlo. Además estaba el hecho de que Gaara estaba en el hospital ¿Cómo es que no lo había sabido? Él muriéndose y ella sin saber nada.

-¿Te sientes bien? - Preguntó Shikamaru al verla ponerse tan triste, pero Matsuri rápidamente sonrió algo nerviosa y comenzó a agitar sus brazos.

-Estoy muy bien, muy bien – Decía con una gotita en su frente, aunque en el fondo de su corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr a los brazos de Gaara y decirle que tendrían un hijo ¿Pero para que? Después de todo Gaara no la quería, seguro estaba mejor sin ella.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hanabi estaba sedienta y hambrienta, además sus manos le dolían debido a que estaban fuertemente atadas. Sentía sus brazos cansados de estar en esa posición, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, estaba entumecida. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, trayendo un plato de comida y un poco de agua, era Deidara.

-¿Por qué me traes eso? – Preguntó señalando aquel plato con la mirada. Deidara cerró la puerta y dejó las cosas en el suelo para después soltarle la soga de las manos.

-No podemos dejar que te mueras, eres muy valiosa – Dijo sentándose frente a ella. La chica se acercó al plato y comenzó a comer, de verdad tenía mucha hambre y en estos momentos encontraba todo delicioso.

-Tú no pareces ser tan malo – Dijo Hanabi dejando de comer -. ¿Por qué me han secuestrado?

-Verás, tu hermana tiene unas pruebas muy valiosas, haciendo esto es la única forma de que nos las de por la paz – Le explicó Deidara. Hanabi frunció el ceño.

-Que idiotas, Hinata onee-chan es muy lista, ella descubrirá donde me tienen y junto a sus amigos les pateará el trasero.

A Deidara se le marcó una venita en la frente ¿Cómo era posible que ella se portase de esa manera estando secuestrada? ¿Es que acaso no tenía miedo de que la matasen?

-Sólo termina de comer – Dijo el rubio para después levantarse y salir del cuarto.

Hanabi bajó la mirada, sentía una inexplicable tristeza. No entendía como la persona que más quería había sido capaz de hacerle tal cosa, de haberla engañado sólo para obtener un montón de viejos y arrugados papeles. Le había roto el corazón, se había enamorado de una persona que no existía, que jamás existió.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¿Todavía no saben nada? – Preguntó Neji a Tenten, la cual negó con la cabeza. El castaño abrazó a su novia, estaba preocupado por su prima, no quería que le hicieran nada malo.

-Tranquilo Neji, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien, Hinata ya fue por las pruebas y cuando la llamen haremos un trato – Dijo Tenten abrazándolo más fuerte. Neji asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron así por un buen tiempo.

Al menos el estar con Tenten le tranquilizaba, pero desearía no haberle mentido.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata detuvo su auto frente al edificio donde se encontraba el bufete de abogados de Shikamaru. Estaba apurada, así que subió lo más pronto que pudo.

Matsuri le abrió la puerta.

-Matsuri-chan ¿Dónde está Shikamaru-san? – Preguntó la ojiperla. Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

-Gomen ne Hinata-chan, él tuvo que salir de urgencia para el juzgado, pero me dijo que apenas llegaras te entregara esas cosas… - Matsuri se alejó y comenzó a buscar entre los estantes, revisando todas las carpetas, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando -. Aquí están.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo la ojiperla. Estaba apurada así que se iba a ir, pero de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que tuvo que responder -. ¿Bueno?

-_Hey Hinata ¿Cómo estás? Soy yo, Temari _– Habló la rubia desde el otro lado. Hinata se sorprendió al oírla.

-Temari-san, hola – La saludó. Matsuri, al oír ese nombre se tensó completamente, no se esperaba que Hinata y Temari se conocieran.

-_Oye, lo que pasa es que esta noche me voy a Konoha, tengo algo importante que debo entregarles, así que te aviso que mañana estaré por allá._

_-_De acuerdo… por cierto ¿Cómo está Gaara-kun? No he sabido nada de él y estoy algo preocupada – Decía Hinata sonando un poco triste. Matsuri bajó la mirada, el sólo oír ese nombre la hacía sentir mal.

-_Él está bien, despertó y está más gruñón que nunca _– Decía Temari entre risas -. _Por cierto, sólo quería saber si me dejas quedar en tu departamento unos días._

_-_Claro que sí – Respondió Hinata -. Y me alegro que él esté bien, bueno, entonces hasta mañana, hoy estoy muy apurada.

-_¿Qué te pasó?_

-Mañana te cuento.

Después de hablar Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa a Matsuri y salió disparada de ahí. Matsuri sentía como su corazón se había apretado de pronto, ahora había comprendido que efectivamente era Hinata la ex –novia de Gaara, aquella que el pelirrojo nunca pudo olvidar, o eso creía ella.

Hinata por su parte se subió a su auto y partió rápidamente rumbo a la comisaría. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la llamada de Akatsuki, pues necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo. Lo bueno era que tenían copias de las pruebas, así que aunque las entregaran aún tendrían los originales.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Sakura dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras que Sasuke la observaba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Estaba tan feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo con ella, porque por fin estaba a su lado, que parecía un completo idiota ahí, sólo viéndola como si ella fuese lo único sobre la tierra.

De un momento a otro comenzó a acariciar su cabello rosa, le gustaba su color, parecía una linda flor de cerezo, por eso su nombre le quedaba perfecto.

-Esta vez no te perderé Sakura… - Susurró. Después se dio cuenta de que había tenido apagado su celular casi todo el día, así que lo encendió para ver que se había perdido, quedándose sorprendido al oír los mensajes de voz.

No podía creer que Akatsuki hubiera secuestrado a la hermana de Hinata.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Suna, aeropuerto.

El anochecer llegó muy rápido y Temari se encontraba a punto de partir hacia Konoha. No podía evitar pensar en aquel idiota con el que se había encontrado dos veces allá, era un idiota ciertamente, pero le gustaba pensar en él.

-Ay ya Temari – Se regañó sacudiendo la cabeza. No se suponía que pensara tanto en ese sujeto, ella tenía una misión muy importante encomendada por su hermano, y por extraño que pareciera, sentía que llegando a Konoha algo iba a pasar, algo iba a cambiar, pero no estaba segura de que era ese sentimiento.

Tal vez sólo estaba pensando demasiado.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Gaara había sido dado de alta durante la tarde. Aún no se sentía bien y sin embargo se encontraba emborrachándose en un bar, sólo pensando en ella, en cuanto extrañaba sus besos y el calor de su cuerpo.

No podía creer cuanto era lo que le dolía ya no tenerla, no podía creer cuanto era que la amaba, mil veces más que lo que creyó amar a Hinata. Hinata fue como una obsesión, como una carrera que quería ganarle a Naruto, pero Matsuri era infinitamente diferente, ella era la mujer que le había entregado todo, su corazón y su cuerpo, y él lo había destruido, lo había quebrado igual que a un espejo, o un pedazo de cristalería fina. Había tenido a un hermoso ángel en sus brazos y le cortó las alas, impidiendo que ella pudiera volar, había apagado su luz.

-Maldita sea… - Susurró mientras apretaba el vaso de whisky de su mano. Estaba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo por haberla dejado ir.

Bebió otro trago, a ver si así lograba olvidarla, pero la canción que había en aquel momento en el bar no ayudaba mucho, es más, sólo lo hacía recordar más cosas sobre ella.

_Ya no me llamas por teléfono_

_Es la señal que todo acabo,_

_Antes lo hacías y siempre era yo _

_Quien te pedía que no_

Al oír aquella letra, Gaara podía recordar el momento en que ella se había ido de su lado, y se daba cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba.

_Desde ese día en que te abandone _

_Juraste volverías por mí_

_Yo no quería y no volviste más, _

_Y hoy te vengo a decir..._

Ahora recordaba sus palabras aquella noche frente a Sari, como debió haber sufrido Matsuri al oírlo, al escuchar que ella sólo significaba un juego en su vida, que realmente no sentía nada por ella. Le dolía pensar en que alguna vez se expresó así de Matsuri, se sentía como un sucio bastardo.

_Si estas contéstame, vamos atiéndeme_

_Yo se que he sido un tonto y que, de ti me enamore..._

_Y no lo supe ver..._

Era cierto, él se había enamorado y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya ella estaba cansada de luchar, cuando ya todas sus ilusiones habían sido destruidas. Había sido un tonto, si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido antes, si tan sólo se hubiese dado cuenta desde el principio cuanto la amaba, ahora ella estaría a su lado.

_Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te hecho de menos_

_Y en este punto te seré sincero.._

_Y dejare que hable mi corazón..._

_Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte_

_Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, _

_Y me arrepiento de lo que paso..._

Y aquellas palabras lo superaron "Vuelve". Era lo que más deseaba, que ella regresara a su lado, poder decirle cuanto se arrepentía por todo, pero era inútil porque se había ido y no sabía donde buscarla, no tenía como saber su paradero, y la necesitaba más que al aire.

-Mierda… - Se quejó, ya se encontraba ebrio y aquella canción seguía sonando. No quería seguir oyendo, eso sólo lo hacía sentirse peor.

Por suerte, en ese momento llegó Kankuro, quien al verlo embriagándose no se pudo aguantar su rabia ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera bebiendo apenas unas horas después de haber salido del hospital? Y eso sólo porque insistió, pues los doctores le habían dicho que no podía salir aún, pero él no se quedó tranquilo hasta que lo dejaron irse, con reposo absoluto.

-¿Qué demonios entiende por reposo absoluto? – Se preguntó el castaño enfadado mientras se dirigía hacia su hermano -. ¿Qué crees que haces Gaara?

-Lárgate Kankuro, déjame en paz – Dijo Gaara muy molesto, pues Kankuro trataba de sacarlo de ahí por la fuerza, cosa que él no iba a permitir.

-Gaara, maldita sea acabas de salir del hospital, no puedes ponerte así de borracho ¿Es que caso quieres que te de un coma etílico? – Decía el castaño tratando de levantar a su hermano, hasta que finalmente tuvo éxito, pues Gaara estaba ya tan borracho que comenzaba a caer dormido -. Demonios, pero que testarudo es… - Suspiró pesadamente, definitivamente no era una buena idea dejarlo solo.

Por su parte, Gaara se estaba quedando dormido, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pues estaba soñando con ella.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Aquella noche parecía más fría de lo normal estando en ese sucio cuarto sin nada que la cubriera. Sólo deseaba escapar de ese infierno, dejar de pensar en la persona que le había hecho esto, sólo deseaba regresar a su vida normal y cotidiana, sólo quería volver a ser ella.

-¿Por qué…? – Se preguntaba mientras unas finas lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas. No quería llorar, se había convencido de que no valía la pena hacerlo por él ¿Pero que podía hacer? Se había enamorado, de un criminal y asesino, pero estaba enamorada, era lógico que se sintiera mal.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, sólo algunas luces de la ciudad entraban, haciendo que el ambiente fuese un tanto tétrico, pues las sombras daban aquella impresión. Ya no estaba amarrada, pero estaba encerrada en ese lugar. Ni siquiera podía escapar por la ventana, era un lugar demasiado alto, podría matarse.

Suspiró, necesitaba calmarse.

De pronto oyó como alguien abría la puerta. Ella le estaba dando la espalda, así que no supo quien era hasta que esa persona habló.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿Acaso crees que es lindo saber que la persona que uno ama se ha estado burlando de ti todo el tiempo, Sasori? – La chica lo miró. Ahora sabía que aquel sujeto no era su amado Kei, que Kei sólo era un producto de su imaginación, él era sólo Sasori, un criminal de la banda Akatsuki.

-Lo siento muñeca… - El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, pero debido a la oscuridad ella no podía ver lo triste que se encontraba.

-¡No me llames de esa forma! Él único que podía llamarme así era Kei, pero tú no eres él… - La castaña se dejó caer en el suelo frío, abrazándose a sí misma mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. En estos momentos no le importaba si él mataba, prefería eso a tener que soportar que su amor fue una mentira.

-Te equivocas, yo soy él… - Dijo Sasori mirando a la chica llorar, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón, o lo que quedaba de él -. Todo eso… todo fue verdad.

-Mentira… - Lo interrumpió Hanabi -. Tú sólo jugaste con mis sentimientos, no sabes lo que es amar de verdad, un criminal como tú, alguien como tú fue quien asesinó a mi madre, yo jamás podría perdonarte…

-A mí me pasó igual, mi padre fue asesinado… pero no precisamente por un criminal…

Hanabi no le quiso prestar atención, no quería verlo, pero Sasori siguió hablando.

-Él fue asesinado por un policía, un sujeto llamado Uchiha Madara, al igual que tu madre… mi padre les estuvo siguiendo la pista…

Esta vez, la chica no pudo evitar levantar su vista, estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso él estaba mintiendo otra vez?

-¿Entonces por eso tú… te uniste a esa banda?

-Pensé que si estaba del lado contrario de la ley podría acercarlo a mí, para acabarlo y que todos pensaran que había sido obra de Akatsuki, por eso nadie conocía mi rostro… pero jamás pensé que él fuera… - En ese momento alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta desde afuera, justo cuando Sasori se disponía a contar que Madara era el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, sin embargo no se pudo -. Bueno… - Se puso de pie -. Me voy, pero espera muñeca… te prometo que nadie te hará daño, sólo confía en mí.

Hanabi no dijo nada, aún estaba impresionada por esa pequeña historia. Ellos dos tenían algo en común, la muerte de un ser querido a manos de algún ser miserable, pero a pesar de eso no sabía si confiar en sus palabras, no sabía si él realmente la protegería.

Por su parte, Sasori tampoco sabía si estaba bien el haberle contado la verdad a Hanabi, pero era así, esa era su única verdad, por eso deseaba tanto encontrar esas pruebas por él mismo, para hundir a Madara por todo lo que había hecho, pero ahora ya era tarde, ahora no había escapatoria, porque había tomado un camino sin retorno, donde inevitablemente sabía que no tendría un buen final.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

El Día había llegado. Hinata se encontraba dormida, había estado preocupada toda la noche, al igual que Naruto, por eso se quedó junto a ella todo el tiempo, procurando que pasase bien la noche.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre del departamento de la ojiperla. Naruto se levantó a abrir, pues Hinata aún dormía.

Ellos no habían hecho nada durante la noche, pero daba la impresión de que sí, pues el rubio se había levantado sólo en bóxers, sin imaginar que quien buscaba era una mujer, por eso cuando abrió la puerta escuchó un ensordecedor grito, el cual aprovechó de despertar a Hinata.

-¿Por qué? – Se preguntó el rubio mientras se cubría los oídos -. ¿Temari?

-¡Naruto, vístete pervertido! – Le gritó la rubia histérica y sonrojada, era la primera vez que tenía una vista así del ojiazul y la verdad era que no estaba nada mal, por lo que más avergonzada se sentía.

-No me llames pervertido ¿Además como iba yo a saber que ibas a venir? – Preguntó Naruto mientras que tomaba un cojín del sillón de Hinata y se cubría un poco con él.

-¿Qué sucede? – En eso Hinata llegó, sintiéndose muy avergonzada, pues había olvidado que Temari vendría, además seguro se había llevado una mala impresión.

Después de aclarar el bochornoso incidente, todos se encontraban sentados en la mini sala, hablando sobre el motivo de aquella visita tan inesperada.

-¿Dices que traes la ficha y el informe de un ex –policía de Suna que pertenece a Akatsuki? – Preguntó Naruto interesado. Temari asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, la verdad era que debía venir hace más de dos semanas a traerlo, pero debido a lo que pasó con Gaara no quise venir antes – Explicó la rubia -. Pero como le dije ayer a Hinata, él ya está bien.

-¿Saben quien le disparó? – Preguntó el rubio, pero Temari sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos, aunque hemos estado investigando.

-Ya veo… - Hinata bajó la mirada. Aún se sentía mal por lo de su hermana, y lo peor era que aún no le llamaban los secuestradores.

-Hinata… - Naruto tomó su mano -. Vamos a la comisaría, iremos a ver si Kiba ha podido rastrear el lugar, te aseguro que rescataremos a tu hermana.

-Si – Hinata asintió con la cabeza y los tres se pusieron de pie para salir.

En el pasillo, al mismo tiempo, Matsuri se encontraba saliendo de su departamento hacia su trabajo, pero no se esperaba que estuviera Temari en ese lugar.

-¿Matsuri? – Cuestionó la rubia sorprendida. Al verla, Matsuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esperando ver a Gaara también, pero Temari parecía estar ahí sola, así que se calmó un poco.

-T-Temari-san… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Matsuri algo nerviosa, sin notar aún a Naruto y a Hinata, quienes se habían sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ellas se conocían, pero después lo encontraron lógico, ya que Matsuri venía de Suna igual que Temari.

-Más bien yo debería de hacer esa pregunta.

-Hola Matsuri-chan – Dijo Hinata con su suave y melodiosa voz. Matsuri respondió haciendo un ademán con su mano.

-¡Buenos días Matsuri-chan! – Gritó Naruto muy animado -. ¿Cómo va el bebé?

-¿El bebé? – Preguntó Temari observando fijamente a la castaña, la cual de pronto se sentía muy nerviosa y comenzaba a ponerse pálida -. ¿Cuál bebé Matsuri?

-Etto…

-Pues el que está esperando – Se volvió a meter Naruto. Hinata le pegó un codazo disimuladamente, mientras Temari abría los ojos por la enorme sorpresa ¿Matsuri embarazada? ¿Pero de quien?

-¿Estás embarazada Matsuri? – Preguntó aún sin poder creérselo, mientras que Matsuri sólo sentía el miedo de que Temari se hubiese dado cuenta de que ese hijo era de Gaara. Ella podría decírselo y no quería, no quería volver a verlo, no quería que Gaara sólo la buscara porque se sentía atado, ella no deseaba amarrarlo de ninguna forma.

Se comenzó a sentir mareada, como si le faltara el aire, esa presión era tanta como la que había sentido ayer.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó Temari preocupada, pero Matsuri no pudo responder cuando cayó desmayada. Naruto se apresuró a atraparla, para él una mujer embarazada debía de cuidarse mucho, por eso no permitiría que le pasara nada, más estando ella sola.

-Creo que nos tardaremos un poco – Dijo el rubio con una gotita en su frente. Hinata sabía lo que Naruto pensaba sobre las embarazadas, y aunque este no fuera el momento, podía imaginarse esperando un hijo de él ¿Pero por que razón nunca había quedado embarazada? A veces se olvidaba de los anticonceptivos, y aún así… -. Hinata – La llamó Naruto -. Vamos a llevarla adentro.

-Hai – Dijo la ojiperla asintiendo con la cabeza. De alguna manera sentía envidia, ella también quería saber que se sentía ser madre, pero no sabía por que no sucedía.

Temari estaba muy confundida ¿Acaso Matsuri estaba embarazada cuando se fue de Suna? ¿Quién sería el padre de su hijo? ¿Y por que estaba sola en Konoha?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

-¡Estoy aburrido! – Gritó Hidan pateando una silla. Deidara lo miró con fastidio y Sasori con odio -. ¿Sabes que Sasori? Me voy a ir a divertir con esa niña.

-No te atrevas – Le advirtió Sasori poniéndose delante de él. Estaban en una enorme sala casi vacía del edificio, al parecer haciendo hora para volver a llamar a Hinata.

-¿Me lo vas a impedir tú? – Pregunto con una sonrisa sardónica, mientras sacaba su pistola -. ¿Sabes? Sabía que la iba a usar, pero no pensé que sería contra ti.

-Hidan, ya basta – Trató de intervenir Deidara, pero vio consternado como Sasori sacaba su arma también.

-Yo tenía exactamente el mismo presentimiento, que curioso ¿No?

Ambos se miraban con desdén, con deseos de apretar el gatillo de sus armas, de dispararse y ver muerto al otro, así no tendrían que soportarse más.

Hidan estaba a punto de disparar, cuando alguien le golpeó con un ladrillo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo sin conocimiento.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Deidara? – Preguntó Sasori frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo tampoco lo soporto – Fue la respuesta del rubio, quien sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo arrojó a manos de su amigo, era una billetera llena de dinero -. Vete con tu muñeca, llévatela lejos de aquí antes de que Hidan u otro de Akatsuki le haga algo.

-¿Pero y tú?

-Yo estaré bien, simplemente hago explotar este lugar y diré que ustedes tres murieron en la explosión – Respondió Deidara con una sonrisa confiada. Sasori también sonrió.

-Por primera vez me agrada la palabra explosión – Después de esto Sasori salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Tendría que lidiar con un par de hombres de la organización, pero no eran nada serio, los vencería rápidamente.

Deidara suspiró mientras veía a Hidan en el piso. Debía de hacer algo rápido, así que corrió para buscar como hacer kaboom con ese lugar, sólo que no se esperaba que el albino despertara tan rápido.

-Maldito Sasori… te voy a matar… - Musitó mientras se ponía de pie, agarrando su pistola, en verdad sentía muchos deseos de ver la sangre del pelirrojo esparcida por el suelo.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Mientras que Matsuri estaba recostada en la cama, Hinata se había puesto a mirar el informe que trajo Temari, quien había salido a comprar unas cosas. La rubia tenía mucho que preguntarle a su amiga Matsuri.

-Vaya… se llama Sasori… - Susurró Hinata mientras miraba el nombre y demás datos, sin embargo al ver su foto se quedó totalmente sorprendida, no podía creer quien era -. Es… es Kei-san… esto no puede ser… ¿Entonces él secuestró a Hanabi?

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hanabi estaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que un nuevo día había llegado, otro día…

-No puede ser… sigo aquí… - Susurró con tristeza. No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasori, por que le había dicho todas esas cosas, sólo sentía que él no estaba mintiendo.

En un momento un extraño sonido inundó por completo su canal auditivo, era el sonido de un disparo, una serie de disparos, le habían disparado a alguien.

-¿Qué está…? – No alcanzó a hacer su pregunta cuando vio que alguien pateaba la puerta y tras eso sólo pudo ver a Sasori con el arma en la mano.

-¡Hanabi, nos vamos de aquí ahora! – Gritó muy decidido el pelirrojo. La tomó de la mano sin que ella dijera nada y la sacó de ese cuarto. Hanabi no entendía nada, sólo vio a un montón de sujetos en el piso, al parecer estaba siendo custodiada por muchos más de los que pensó.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó por fin, pues se encontraba demasiado confundida aún.

-A cualquier parte, a donde ese maldito de Hidan no te haga daño, ni nadie de Akatsuki, te dije que te iba a proteger y eso estoy haciendo, porque eres mi muñeca – Al decir esto Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, por lo cual Hanabi le creyó, sonriendo también.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar abrazarla, le reconfortaba tanto que ella estuviese bien.

-Siento haberte dicho cosas tan crueles ayer… sólo quería que me odiaras para que no te doliera tanto mi traición, la verdad es que yo te quiero… - Le susurró al oído -. Yo te amo… pero no soy alguien que merezca tu perdón.

-No importa… yo… yo también… te amo – Dijo la castaña abrazándolo más.

-¿Entonces vas a huir conmigo? – Preguntó Sasori mientras la observaba con una sonrisa. Hanabi asintió con la cabeza.

-Hasta el fin del mundo… - Respondió antes de unir sus labios con los de él. A pesar de tener el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, su sonrisa seguía encantando a Sasori como la primera vez, la sonrisa de su muñeca.

-Que tierna escena, lástima que tenga que hacer una pausa – Se escuchó la voz de Hidan, quien estaba a punto de dispararle a Hanabi, pero Sasori se movió, haciendo que la bala le diera a él en el brazo -. Mierda, tenías que protegerla.

-¡Sasori! – Gritó la chica asustada al ver caer la sangre al piso. Sasori entrecerró un ojo por el dolor y se llevó una mano al brazo lastimado, mientras sostenía su arma con éste.

-Hidan… - Dijo con rabia -. Maldito…

Hidan se acercó hasta ellos, tomando bruscamente a la chica para ponerle la pistola en la sien. Sasori se sorprendió al ver eso y rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Suéltala bastardo – Exigió, levantando como pudo su brazo para apuntarle al sujeto que tenía apresada a Hanabi.

-Tendrás que pedirme por favor… - Dijo Hidan mientras bajaba su mano por el cuerpo de la chica, acariciándolo con el cañón de su arma y amenazando con disparar en cualquier momento -. Ahora si, comienza el juego de verdad… Sasori…

Continuara…

Avance:

Los policías descubren la ubicación del lugar en donde tienen secuestrada a Hanabi. Hinata, Naruto y el resto van a ese lugar para rescatarla. Temari habla con Matsuri sobre su embarazo, y un malentendido se produce con respecto al padre de ese bebé. El enfrentamiento entre Sasori y Hidan tiene lugar en la azotea del edificio, el que al final tiene terribles consecuencias y finalmente todo termina en un giro inesperado.

Próximo capítulo: Una promesa que se llevó el viento.

…

**Mi pobre Gaara y mi pobre Sasori, mis dos pelirrojos favoritos como sufren xDD, Dios, soy tan mala que ya me estoy arrepintiendo del próximo capítulo.**

**Los únicos que la pasaron bien en este capítulo fueron Sasuke y Sakura, jeje, pero es que ya se lo merecían, y ya se acerca el momento en que Gaara va a saber que será papi, así como el malvado plan de Shion, que pospuse pues como había dicho, lo del secuestro iba a ser lo principal.**

**¿Notaron que Matsuri no dejaba de pensar en Gaara a cada rato? xDDD**

**Y parece que el enojo de Hinata hacia Naruto se pospuso xD**

**Bueno, gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegran mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que, nos leemos.**

**PD: Trataré de actualizar los otros fics pronto, y los de Bleach también ^^**

**Sin más**

**¡Bye! ^^u**


	22. Una promesa que se llevó el viento

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, sé que me he tardado mucho y esta vez el capítulo no estará demasiado largo, pero espero que les guste, porque tenía un bloqueo mental bastante difícil de superar con este fic, en fin, he hecho lo que podía.**

**PD: no me vayan a matar por lo que pasa al final, era necesario ^^u**

…

**Capítulo 22: Una promesa que se llevó el viento**

-Esto no puede ser posible, Kei-san no puede haber… él no puede ser un miembro de Akatsuki… - Decía Hinata consternada. No entendía lo que estaba pasando; aquel joven tan educado, que había logrado ganarse su confianza en tan poco tiempo era en realidad Sasori, un criminal de Akatsuki.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, esa insistencia de Kei en hablar con ella, la forma en que la trataba, sólo estaba tratando de sacarle información y al verse acorralado había decidido secuestrar a su hermana.

Pero jamás lo perdonaría, ese tipo pagaría por lo que había hecho, por jugar con Hanabi y por intentar burlarse de ella. Lo pagaría caro.

Se levantó decidida al mismo tiempo que notaba como su amiga comenzaba a despertar. Hinata se volteó y la miró.

-Matsuri-chan, que bueno que despiertas – Dijo, notándose en su forma de hablar que algo le sucedía pues se veía realmente triste.

-¿Qué me pasó? – Se preguntó Matsuri llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pues seguía mareada -. Seguro me volví a desmayar ¿No es así?

-Así es… - Respondió Hinata comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas. Matsuri no entendía que pasaba pero la abrazó -. Perdón por ponerme así.

-No te preocupes… - Le dijo la castaña, observando aquel informe en donde vio el nombre y la foto de Sasori. Con eso fue suficiente para comprender los motivos de Hinata para estar llorando de esa forma -. Ya veo… él es Kei-san ¿No es verdad?

-Si – Asintió la ojiperla. Matsuri lo había visto unas dos veces y lo reconoció enseguida en esa foto, como también recordó que Gaara le había hablado de él una vez; que perteneció a la policía en Suna. Si ella lo hubiese sabido antes tal vez esto no hubiera pasado, pero desgraciadamente no había visto ese informe antes de hoy.

-Hinata… - Naruto entró al cuarto de su novia, notando como ésta lloraba en los brazos de Matsuri, por lo que se sintió algo mal -. Hinata, Kiba ha llamado, dijo que han localizado un lugar sospechoso, es un viejo edificio que hace tiempo se incendió, hablaron con algunas personas cercanas al lugar y dijeron haber visto a gente sospechosa, los tenemos – Aseguró con seriedad.

Hinata se separó de Matsuri y se secó las lágrimas, asintiendo con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie.

-Los vamos a atrapar, estoy segura – Dijo decidida. Tomó su arma y la puso entre su ropa -. Matsuri-chan, deséame suerte.

-Suerte – Le dijo con una sonrisa -. Desearía poder ayudar… pero ahora que estoy embarazada sólo estorbaría.

-Matsuri-chan, tú tienes que cuidar de tu bebé ahora – Le dijo Naruto con su sonrisa amable, haciendo que la chica se sintiera verdaderamente apoyada. Desde que había conocido a Naruto había encontrado en él a una persona muy amable, lleno de deseos de vivir y de disfrutar su vida hasta el último día, por esa razón deseaba ser como él y tener las fuerzas para cuidar a su bebé aunque estuviese sola, aunque Gaara no fuese a estar a su lado. Ella les había comentado a sus nuevos amigos que solía ser policía, por eso deseaba ayudar, de no estar embarazada seguiría siendo una detective, pero ahora todo era diferente, sólo deseaba tener una vida tranquila y dedicarla a su hijo.

-Gracias Naruto-san – Dijo la castaña sonriendo. Hinata miró a Naruto con seriedad y este a ella, luego de lo cual ambos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del lugar -. Espero que les vaya bien – Dijo Matsuri.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Lugar: Suna.

Hora: 09:00 AM.

-Mi cabeza… - Susurró sintiendo como si un tornado hubiese pasado dentro de su cabeza. Le dolía como nunca y es que jamás había bebido como anoche.

Siempre había sido una persona seria, siempre el más recto de la familia, el hijo ejemplar y perfecto, pero jamás había sentido tanto dolor como cuando supo que ella se había ido sólo para estar lejos de él, porque tenerlo cerca la lastimaba.

Era un idiota y lo sabía, estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber jugado con el corazón de Matsuri y no sabía como remediar aquello, sólo sabía que en este momento su cabeza iba a estallar.

Se levantó pesadamente, sintiendo cierto dolor en su abdomen pues su herida no estaba totalmente curada pero ya no era de gravedad.

-No me puedo quedar aquí, tengo que buscarte mi amor – Dijo decidido.

*· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· - _ -·**· -

Hinata y Naruto se reunieron con el resto de los chicos en la comisaría, incluido Sasuke que se había enterado apenas esta mañana de lo ocurrido.

El azabache era constantemente observado por Sai, quien no podía evitar sentir odio hacia él a pesar de que él mismo había terminado con Sakura para que estuviera con Sasuke, simplemente aquel sentimiento lo superaba y también estaba el hecho de que dejó libre a Sakura y ella no esperó demasiado para correr a los brazos de Sasuke, por esto también sentía rabia contra ella.

-Hinata, tengo el lugar – Habló Kiba viendo llegar a la chica junto al rubio -. Es cerca de aquí, llegaremos en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ahí Kiba? – Preguntó Naruto recibiendo un papel con la dirección de manos del castaño -. No quiero que todo esto vaya a salir mal.

-Descuida Naruto – Dijo Tenten de pronto -. Yo misma hablé con las personas del lugar y verifiqué la información, observé ese edificio y noté a personas sospechosas alrededor, son ellos…

-Bien, haremos esto – Dijo Sasuke tomando el mando de la misión -. Nos pondremos alrededor para cercar el área y no permitir que nadie huya del lugar, mientras algunos de nosotros entrarán a buscar a la hermana de Hinata ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si! – Respondieron todos al unísono.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten, Kiba, Lee y muchos agentes más estaban listos para atrapar a esos Akatsukis y rescatar a Hanabi.

-"_Descuida hermanita, nadie te hará daño…" _– Pensó Hinata decidida, no iba a dejar que a su hermana le pasara nada, ella iba a hacer lo que fuera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Te dije que la soltaras ¿Qué ganarás con esto? – Preguntó Sasori tratando de ignorar el dolor de su brazo, sin embargo a Hidan no le importaba demasiado, a él sólo le interesaba ver la sangre, era la única razón por la que se había unido a Akatsuki.

-Me encanta ver la sangre… - Respondió de forma sádica, haciendo que tanto Hanabi como Sasori se asustaran un poco al estar ante tal enfermo. Hidan apuntó a Sasori con el arma -. Si te acercas la mato, así que piénsalo dos veces amiguito.

El albino comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con Hanabi, subiendo lentamente. Sasori trató de seguirle pero al dar un paso Hidan apuntó a Hanabi, la cual sólo lloraba. Luego de subir unos cuantos escalones Hidan permitió que Sasori subiera, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la azotea del edificio en ruinas.

Allí al aire soplaba muy fuerte y mecía los cabellos de todos, mientras que Sasori observaba todo el lugar con detenimiento, tratando de pensar en una salida.

-"_¿Qué puedo hacer?" _– Se preguntó confundido, realmente no sabía que hacer.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari se encontraba comprando unas cuantas cosas para comer. Era cierto que ella era una policía pero no podía legar y meterse así en los asuntos de otra ciudad, así que no se inmiscuyó en el tema del secuestro, además acababa de llegar y no tenía fuerzas como para estar en un operativo.

Después de terminar sus compras regresó al departamento de Hinata, encontrándose con alguien inesperado en la entrada del edificio.

-Hey, pero si es la rubia problemática – Dijo cierta voz que ella reconoció enseguida ¿Cómo olvidar al sujeto que estaba en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día? A pesar de haberlo visto tan sólo un par de veces no podía dejar de pensar en él y es que ese aire que él tenía le llamaba la atención tanto como ningún otro hombre.

-¿De que hablas? Yo no soy ninguna rubia problemática – Dijo aparentando estar enfadada, aunque por dentro sentía deseos de saltar y gritar por haberlo visto de nuevo -. Es usted un grosero.

-¿Pero es que no me recuerdas, Temari? – Preguntó sonriendo de forma algo arrogante mientras se acercaba a ella. Temari se cruzó de brazos y trató de ignorarlo ¿Pero que demonios? Se moría por hablar con él.

-Pues la verdad… algo ¿Shikamaru Nara, no?

-Pues para acordarte sólo "algo", te acuerdas de mi nombre completo – Bromeó el pelinegro mientras entraba al edificio, dejándola sola, pero Temari lo siguió hasta el interior, después de todo ella también iba allí -. ¿Me sigues?

-Claro que no idiota, voy a ver a una amiga – Respondió la rubia frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Acaso tú me estás siguiendo?

-Voy a ver a alguien – Fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru. No podía negar que el haber visto a Temari y más de esa forma tan sorpresiva le agradaba, desde hace tiempo tenía deseos de volver a verla, habían pasado muchos meses.

Ambos se subieron al elevador y notaron que iban al mismo piso, pero se mantuvieron callados hasta llegar a su destino. Una vez allí Temari se acercó a casa de Hinata y Shikamaru a la de Matsuri, pero al ver que de la casa de Hinata salía la castaña se acercó allí.

-Matsuri – Dijeron Shikamaru y Temari al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse mutuamente algo sorprendidos.

-Temari-san, Shikamaru-san ¿Por qué están los dos juntos? ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó la chica un tanto desconcertada, mientras los aludidos sólo volvían a mirarse.

-Podría decirse que no muy bien – Respondió el Nara, para después voltear a ver a Matsuri -. Matsuri ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa? O más bien ¿No deberías estar trabajando en la oficina?

-¿Matsuri ya te sientes mejor de tu desmayo? – Interrogó Temari antes de que Matsuri le pudiera contestar a Shikamaru, pero cuando ella iba a contestar de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-¿Te desmayaste Matsuri? – Inquirió preocupado Shikamaru -. Me parece que habrá que llevarte al médico, no es normal que te desmayes tan seguido.

-N-no yo… - Nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-¿Te ha pasado seguido? ¿Y donde demonios está el padre de tu hijo que no se preocupa por ti? – Cuestionó la rubia enfadada. En ese momento Matsuri tomó un poco de aire.

-¡¿Podrían dejarme hablar? – Gritó exasperada y es que con esos dos no iba a poder decir una palabra en todo el día. Ambos se quedaron callados y asintieron con la cabeza -. Primero, no estoy en el trabajo porque me desmayé en el pasillo y Naruto-san con Hinata-chan me trajeron aquí, segundo, si me siento bien y no quiero ver a un médico, que yo sepa desmayarse es normal para una embarazada, y tercero… no es que me suceda tan seguido – Dijo por fin, procurando no decir nada acerca del padre de su hijo.

-Mira, yo sólo venía a verte porque estaba preocupado de que no te aparecieras, pensé que te había pasado algo a ti o al bebé – Se excusó Shikamaru. Matsuri le sonrió dulcemente.

-Estoy bien Shikamaru-san, me alegra que te preocupes, pero… ¿Podría pedirte unas horas libres? Necesito hablar con Temari-san.

Shikamaru asintió y después de eso miró a Temari, la cual ya no se veía tan agresiva como hace un rato, sino más bien se veía bastante sonriente e incluso un poco nerviosa.

-Fue un gusto volver a verte Temari – Dijo sonriendo de forma un tanto seductora, para después mirar a Matsuri -. Nos vemos luego Matsuri, y te cuidas bien.

-Si – La castaña asintió con la cabeza y el Nara se alejó de ellas. Temari no dijo nada hasta que le vio irse.

-Él te cuida mucho ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó un tanto distraída, aún mirando el camino. Matsuri miró hacia ese lugar y sonrió.

-Así es, él siempre me regaña por no cuidarme, dice que le hace mal al bebé – Respondió la chica -. Lo conocí cuando llegué aquí y apenas supo que estaba embarazada no me ha dejado sola, él es grandioso.

-"_Apenas él lo supo… "– _Pensó Temari abriendo un poco los ojos, bastante sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir -. "_¿Acaso será él el padre? ¿Él y Matsuri tendrán un hijo?" _– Se entristeció ante su pensamiento y miró a Matsuri dispuesta a preguntarle -. ¿Él te ha cuidado mucho desde que supo lo de tu embarazo? ¿Te trata bien?

-Claro, Shikamaru-san… algún día será un excelente padre – Dijo Matsuri acariciando su vientre, sin sospechar que su inocente comentario había hecho pensar a su amiga algo que no era, porque ella sólo lo decía como un halago hacia Shikamaru, jamás pensó que Temari pensaría que Shikamaru era el padre de su hijo.

-Ya veo… - Dijo la rubia con cierta tristeza, después de todo el iba a tener un hijo, y peor, con una de sus amigas.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Los autos de la policía rápidamente rodearon el edificio en ruinas y al entrar pudieron ver a un montón de tipos vestidos de negro y tirados en el suelo con heridas de bala. La mayoría de ellos ya estaban muertos y no había nada que hacer.

-No puede ser… ¿Será que Hanabi-chan también…? – Se preguntó Hinata llevándose una mano a la boca, no quería pensar en algo así pero era lo más lógico pues ya todos estaban muertos.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó tiernamente, reconfortándola con su calor, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía su arma.

-Tranquila Hinata, ella tiene que estar con vida, no te preocupes – Le dijo Naruto tratando de calmarla. Sasuke se acercó y miró todo el lugar atentamente, notando que en el piso había un poco de sangre pero no había ningún cuerpo cerca.

-¿Qué será? – Se preguntó agachándose junto al rastro. Observó que había también un ladrillo y lo tomó, sacando una pequeña botellita de spray de su bolsillo y rociándolo sobre el ladrillo.

-¿Qué encontraste Sasuke? – Preguntó Kiba acercándose al azabache, quien dirigió una luz de color violeta hacia donde había aplicado el químico.

-Le puse un poco de luminol a esto y… bingo – Dijo encontrando por fin la mancha de sangre -. Alguien fue golpeado y se levantó, las manchas siguen por esas escaleras… creo que está arriba.

-Vamos entonces – Dijo Hinata comenzando a caminar, pero fue detenida por una mano de Sai.

-Hinata-san, estás muy alterada, será mejor que te quedes aquí y subamos quienes estamos más tranquilos – Le aconsejó el moreno, pero Hinata le miró furiosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Qué estoy demasiado alterada como para salvar a mi hermana?

-¡Hinata! – Gritó Naruto tratando de calmarla, haciendo que la ojiperla se diera cuenta de cómo acababa de reaccionar. Era verdad, estaba demasiado alterada, pero debía calmarse, no podía estar así.

-L-lo siento mucho Sai-san, tienes razón… pero no quiero quedarme aquí… - Dijo bajando la mirada, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos -. Yo quiero rescatar a mi hermana, ella… no merece que le esté pasando esto… por favor entiéndanme…

-Te entendemos Hinata – Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie -. Iremos todos, pero tranquilízate – Sasuke tomó su radio comunicador -. A todas las unidades, mantengan posiciones, nosotros nos adentraremos, les avisaré si se necesitan refuerzos.

-_Como diga señor _– Se oyó del otro lado.

-Vamos – Ordenó Sasuke y todos asintieron, comenzando a subir las escaleras con calma, estando preparados para disparar en cualquier momento, pero de pronto el sonido de un disparo los alarmó a todos.

¿Qué estaría pasando allí arriba?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara había llegado con cierta dificultad hasta la oficina que ahora estaba ocupando su hermano y que le sería devuelta en cuanto pudiera ocuparse del cargo. Aún le dolía la cabeza y también la herida que no estaba curada del todo, pero aún así decidió ir, pues quería ver cara a cara a las amigas de Matsuri y que ellas le dijeran donde encontrarla, Kankuro le había dicho que ellas lo sabían todo.

Extrañaba demasiado a Matsuri, la necesitaba más que nunca o perdería la razón.

Yui se encontraba ordenando archivos y Kaori la ayudaba, pero ambas se detuvieron al ver llegar al pelirrojo. Kaori lo miró como siempre con respeto, pero su amiga Yui era mucho más sentimental y osada, así que ella se atrevió a mirarle con desprecio.

-Señor Gaara… que bueno verlo por aquí – Dijo Kaori tratando de que su tono amable calmara la rabia de su amiga, pero veía que era imposible, pues Yui sólo se contenía de golpear a Gaara porque acababa de salir del hospital, ni siquiera le importaba que él fuese su jefe.

-Tú te mueres por golpearme ¿No es verdad? – Gaara miró a Yui, la cual se sorprendió un poco ante aquel seco comentario -. Adelante, sé que lo merezco, sé que soy un patán, pero al menos díganme en donde la puedo encontrar, la necesito.

-No sé de que habla – Dijo Yui ajustando sus anteojos, pero al ver a Gaara de reojo, todavía parado ahí con esa tristeza reflejada en su rostro se conmovió un poco. Ella era fuerte, era una persona que no se intimidaba ante las miradas de súplica de nadie, pero aquellos ojos llenos de dolor la estaban traspasando como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla.

-Ustedes son sus amigas ¿No es verdad? Es imposible que ella no les dijera en donde se encuentra – Replicó el pelirrojo sin quitar aquella mirada -. Yo sólo quiero pedirle perdón, sé que la lastimé pero la amo, la amo demasiado…

-Yui… - Kaori miró reprobatoriamente a Yui, como diciéndole que debía hablar, que ambas debían decirle a Gaara que Matsuri estaba en Konoha y que esperaba un hijo suyo, era su deber como amigas, pero cuando iba a decir algo más fueron interrumpidas por un oficial que llegaba corriendo, avisando de un homicidio.

Las dos chicas vieron su oportunidad de huir de aquella plática que no les gustaba en lo más mínimo y se excusaron diciendo que tenían trabajo que hacer, dejando a Gaara solo en ese lugar.

El pelirrojo se sentó sobre un escritorio y suspiró pesadamente.

-No me rendiré, aunque ellas no quieran hablar hallaré la forma de encontrarte, lo juro – Se dijo convencido de que lograría hallarla. La amaba demasiado como para perderla.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – Gritó Hidan al sentir el dolor que ese disparo le había provocado. Hanabi le había golpeado el estómago con su codo y Sasori aprovechó el instante para dispararle, dándole en una pierna. Hanabi corrió hacia Sasori y se ocultó tras su espalda. Ese había sido el disparo que oyeron los de Konoha.

-Ahora no tienes con que protegerte Hidan, vas a morir bastardo – Advirtió Sasori apuntando su arma para volver a disparar.

Hidan sólo le miró con odio.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Demonios ¿De donde salieron todos estos policías? – Se preguntó Deidara ocultándose detrás de unos basureros enormes en el edificio de enfrente. Se puso unos lentes oscuros y salió corriendo de ahí, o si no sería capturado por la policía – "_Espero que hayas logrado escapar amigo…" _– Pensó preocupado.

Aunque él y Sasori constantemente se peleaban, eran amigos y ese extraño mal presentimiento se le hacía cada vez más fuerte. De alguna forma temía no volver a verle nunca más.

¿Quién dice que los criminales no tienen sentimientos?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari y Matsuri se encontraban hablando sobre algunas cosas, cuando de pronto llegó el tema que la castaña tanto temía oír, pues no sabía que inventar para responderlo. En este momento daba mil gracias de que Temari no supiera lo que hubo entre ella y Gaara.

-¿Quieres decirme por que te fuiste de Suna? – Preguntó la rubia muy intrigada, sin dejar de mirar de reojo el vientre de Matsuri, que aún no se notaba pues tenía pocos meses, pero sabía que dentro de dos más eso se notaría y bastante.

-B-bueno… simplemente ya no me gustaba la ciudad… - Dijo bajando la mirada, aunque sabía bien que mentía, pues la única razón de su partida había sido él.

-Por lo menos podrías haberme avisado ¿Sabes? He estado muy preocupada sin saber de ti, luego llego a Konoha y te encuentro aquí y embarazada – Temari se recargó contra el respaldo del sillón. Estaban en el departamento de Matsuri ahora - . Y a propósito ¿Cuánto tienes?

En verdad no le agradaba demasiado aquel tema, sobre todo por quien era el padre de se bebé. No quería aceptar que algo así fuese posible, que Shikamaru fuese el padre del hijo de Matsuri. Se sentía enfadada por haberse hecho ilusiones con él.

-Tengo… como dos semanas – Mintió otra vez. No podía decirle que tenía dos meses o se daría cuenta de todo, de que ese hijo lo había concebido en Suna y no estando en Konoha, ese sería su fin, si Temari se lo contaba a Gaara…

-Ah, ya veo… - Temari bajó la mirada. Eso lo confirmaba todo, definitivamente el bebé era de Shikamaru -. Bueno, te felicito por eso entonces, te ves bastante feliz con esto.

-Si… - Matsuri bajó la mirada y sonrió de forma algo nostálgica -. Fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa, jamás pensé que tendría un bebé… pero me hace muy feliz pensar en que lo tendré conmigo y podré ver su carita sonriente, incluso tengo deseos de que se me empiece a notar…

-Que bien por ti – Dijo la rubia sonriendo también, aunque sintiera cierta envidia de ella.

-Temari-san… yo… ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá?

-¿En Suna? Pues… - Temari se puso en pose pensativa -. Bueno, lo más relevante fue lo sucedido con Gaara, me imagino que debiste enterarte de que estuvo en coma por dos semanas, creo que justo cuando tú te fuiste.

-S-si, me enteré por las noticias – Respondió la castaña con cierta tristeza -. _"No puedo creer que nadie me lo haya dicho… yo hubiese querido estar ahí con él aunque después él no me quisiera ver…" – _Pensó entristecida. Le dolía demasiado lo sucedido, pero más le dolía el seguir amándolo aún después de lo que Gaara le había hecho.

-Bueno, pues ya está bien, Kankuro me dijo que había salido del hospital ayer pero casi obligó a los doctores que lo dejaran ir – Comentó Temari soltando una sonrisa -. Aunque me preocupa, apenas despertó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por una chica.

-¿Una chica? – Matsuri la miró sorprendida, lo que inquietó un poco a Temari.

-Si, dijo algo de que no podía vivir sin ella y bueno, la verdad ni idea de quien pueda ser – Terminó de relatar Temari. Matsuri bajó la mirada y se quedó muy pensativa.

-"_No puede ser… es imposible que yo… no, Gaara dijo que no me amaba…" _– Pensó convencida de que esa mujer a la cual Gaara deseaba ver, definitivamente no era ella -. "_Tal vez sea Sari o Hinata-san porque él, él jamás me amaría…"_

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Los policías de Konoha iban subiendo las escaleras sólo un poco más rápido tras el disparo que habían oído, pues Sasuke había aconsejado mantener la calma y subir silenciosamente si ni querían alertar a los que estaban arriba. Sin embargo Hinata no lograba calmarse, estaba ansiosa por llegar arriba y poder rescatar a su hermanita, no quería que le fuese a pasar nada malo.

-Seguro que algo sucedió entre ellos – Comentó Sai de pronto, llamando la atención de todos. Hinata le miró sin comprender.

-¿A que te refieres Sai-san?

-El sujeto que te llamó ayer dijo que hoy volvería a llamar, pero no lo ha hecho, lo que quiere decir que han tenido algún problema entre ellos, de no ser así seguirían adelante con el intercambio – Respondió Sai con su habitual tranquilidad.

Sasuke lo miró unos momentos. En realidad ya no lo odiaba tanto como antes, sobre todo después de saber que había dejado a Sakura para que fuera feliz a su lado. A fin de cuentas él no era una mala persona y sólo quería lo mejor para la pelirrosa, y Sasuke estaba seguro que lo mejor para ella era él mismo, nadie más que él.

Aunque este no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, debía admitir que se sentía agradecido con Sai por haberla cuidado y por haberla querido de verdad, aunque eso lo matara de celos.

-Lo importante ahora es llevarnos de aquí a Hanabi y mantenerla a salvo – Dijo de pronto el azabache cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos al instante -. Además de atrapar con vida a esos sujetos, si los tenemos podemos sacarles la información sobre los otros.

Aunque ya tenía a Karin para ese trabajo, -el de obtener información de Akatsuki- lo más importante era agarrar al líder. Podían atrapar a alguno de ellos y hacerle una oferta sobre reducir su condena si hablaba, a pesar de que eso muchas veces no funcionaba, en ocasiones daba muy buenos resultados.

A Hinata, sin embargo, no le importaba demasiado atrapar a los criminales, sólo quería estar segura de que su hermana estaría bien, a pesar de querer arremeter en contra de Sasori por haberlas engañado a ambas.

Naruto sólo podía pensar en estar pendiente de Hinata, la miraba constantemente de reojo, esperando que estuviera calmada, no quería que fuera a cometer alguna locura, después de todo y aunque ella fuera la persona más tranquila del mundo, no quería decir que no fuera a explotar en algún momento, tal y como lo había hecho mientras estaban en el piso de abajo.

Tenten y Kiba iban en silencio, sólo manteniendo sus armas en sus manos en caso de tener que disparar.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasori aún estaba apuntando a Hidan, esperando sólo el momento perfecto para acabar con su vida. No quería convertirse en lo que siempre odió, nunca quiso hacerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, sus manos ya estaban manchadas ¿Qué importaba añadir uno más a la lista? Aunque haya sido su compañero, ahora no era más que un loco y desquiciado sujeto que amenazaba con dañar la vida de su muñeca.

-Vamos, dispara, no dudes en hacerlo – Lo desafió Hidan con una sonrisa algo sardónica. La mano de Sasori seguía fija en su objetivo, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a temblar levemente, estaba titubeando.

-Sasori, sólo vámonos – Le pidió Hanabi en forma de súplica -. No quiero que esto sea así, no quiero ver más gente asesinada, por favor…

-Maldición… - Susurró el pelirrojo apretando su mano contra el arma, pero sin llegar a apretar el gatillo. Ese fue el momento en que Hidan aprovechó para volver a disparar, pero esta vez no en su brazo o pierna, sino en su abdomen -. H-Hidan maldito…

-Te dije que no dudaras – Dijo Hidan riendo con una expresión un tanto sicópata -. Ahora me llevaré a la muñeca y obtendré las pruebas ¡Has sido un idiota! – Gritó victorioso, pero sólo pudo gritar de dolor cuando sintió una bala hacer contacto con su piel, en su rostro, en su ojo izquierdo -. ¡Maldito bastardo!

-No dejaré que… te salgas con la tuya… - Decía débilmente Sasori, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Hanabi se agachó a su lado, observando como la sangre salía de su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, sólo manchándose con ella.

Hidan por su parte estaba furioso, odiando con todas sus fuerzas a Sasori, deseando acabar con él y con todo lo que amaba, pues se había atrevido a desfigurar su rostro. Tomó su arma una vez más dispuesto a disparar, mientras su otra mano seguía en su rostro, sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo oyó los pasos que se acercaban.

-Alguien viene – Fue todo lo que dijo, mirando a todos lados para encontrar algún escape. Notó la escalera de emergencia y corrió hacia ella, pero también vio a los autos de policía esparcidos abajo así que debía ingeniárselas para huir sin ser visto, porque de ninguna forma sería atrapado.

Mientras tanto, Hanabi miraba llena de lágrimas como la vida de la persona que amaba se le escapaba de las manos.

-N-no… - Susurró la chica sin saber que decir o hacer -. Por favor… te lo ruego… no me dejes…

-Parece que terminó todo… - Dijo Sasori con dificultad. La ojiperla lo abrazó, recostándolo en el suelo mientras llevaba su mano a la herida más importante de él -. Al menos pude… protegerte muñeca…

-Pero no lo digas como… como si fueses a morir… - Susurró la chica abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. En ese momento se aparecieron los policías de Konoha -. Tú tienes que vivir y estar conmigo.

Sasori miró de reojo a los que acababan de entrar, para luego volver a ver a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Soy un criminal… aunque viva sólo iré a la cárcel… - Le dijo, soltando por fin el arma de su mano -. No puedo estar contigo por más tiempo… sólo te harán daño…

-No me digas eso… - La chica comenzó a llorar ya sin importarle nada. Hinata se acercó a su hermana mientras los demás observaban la escena sin decir o hacer nada; nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Hanabi-chan… - Dijo Hinata parándose junto a ella -. Él es… él te secuestró, pero ahora estás bien, por favor vámonos… - Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, pero ésta la apartó rápidamente.

-No me pidas que lo deje aquí… - Dijo con enfado -. No puedo…

Hinata seguía sin entender la situación, pero de pronto, al ver a ese hombre casi muriendo en los brazos de su hermana, todo el odio que sentía por él se había desvanecido. Sólo podía sentir lástima por él, porque este sería un triste final.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari salía del edificio muy molesta ¿Matsuri embarazada del hombre que a ella le gustaba? Porque debía admitirlo, dos veces habían bastado para que no dejara de pensar en él y por ende se sentía como una verdadera estúpida.

-¿Por qué? – Se preguntó soltando un suspiro. En momentos como este lo único que la animaba era ir de compras al centro comercial, así podría darse un respiro de todo esto, pues jamás pensó que llegando a Konoha se enteraría de algo tan increíble y que a la vez le doliera tanto.

-Así que… ¿Por qué tan molesta? – Preguntó cierta voz masculina que a pesar de haber oído muy poco se había grabado en el subconsciente de Temari. Se volteó molesta con ese tipo, notando como éste dejaba caer una colilla de cigarro al suelo y luego la pisaba con su zapato.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo? – Inquirió la rubia con cierta rudeza en su voz, más Shikamaru sólo la miró algo divertido; no muchas veces en la vida se había encontrado con mujeres que le llamaran tanto la atención.

-Eres un poco agresiva ¿Acaso te he hecho alguna cosa? – Se apoyó contra la puerta de su auto. Temari lo miró sin saber que hacía ahí, después de todo se había ido hace horas ¿Acaso estaría esperándola? ¿O tal vez quería ir a ver a Matsuri de nuevo?

-No, no me has hecho nada – Respondió por fin la chica, bajando sus ojos azules hasta el suelo para no verlo más -. Sin embargo, me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer…

Temari se dispuso a irse y pasarlo de largo, pero el Nara se paró en frente de ella, impidiendo que pudiera alejarse.

-¿No prefieres mejor dar una vuelta? No seas problemática mujer – Dijo con una sonrisa. Temari se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, después de los cuales sonrió.

-Está bien, una vuelta no estaría mal – Aseguró. Shikamaru también sonrió, pues estaba deseando pasar más tiempo a solas con ella. Había sido una extraña y muy conveniente coincidencia el haberla encontrado mientras iba a visitar a su amiga Matsuri.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Entonces cuando piensas regresar a tu puesto Gaara? – Preguntó Kankuro mientras bebía un poco de refresco para saciar su sed. Su hermano sólo lo miró y bajó la mirada, llevándose una mano a su abdomen.

-No me siento bien aún, ni física ni emocionalmente – Respondió aún afectado por la perdida de Matsuri -. Hablé con las amigas de Matsuri y no me quisieron decir nada, no sé que hacer para buscarla, estoy atado de manos… y harto de esta situación, no quiero que siga pensando lo peor de mí…

-Hermano… - Kankuro puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gaara, el cual sólo le miró sin decir una palabra, sólo observando la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano mayor, tratando de darle ánimos -. Tranquilo, la encontraremos.

-Eso espero… - Dijo bajando la mirada -. Por cierto ¿Has sabido algo de Temari? Desde que se fue no se ha comunicado ¿Crees que esté bien?

-Si, seguro que sí – Respondió el castaño para después tomar asiento frente a su hermano -. Seguro anda por ahí con Hinata, ya sabes que son muy buenas amigas.

-Hinata… - Al oír ese nombre, de alguna forma Gaara se sintió más culpable. Todo había comenzado por ella, porque supuestamente estaba enamorado de ella y destrozado por que decidiera quedarse con Naruto y no con él, pero ahora sólo sentía que era un estúpido, porque usar lo que sentía por Hinata como una excusa para acostarse con Matsuri y luego haberla lastimado como lo hizo fue el peor error de su vida y lo único que quería era que ella lo perdonara, quería volver a estar a su lado y no alejarse jamás de ella.

-Gaara, la vamos a encontrar y podrás hablar con ella, deja de deprimirte por favor – Le volvió a asegurar Kankuro, pero Gaara no dijo nada esta vez, pero el sonido de su celular lo hizo distraer un momento.

-¿Quién será? – Se preguntó sacando el aparato de su bolsillo, pero al ver el nombre sólo lo volvió a guardar, pues no quería saber nada de ella -. "_¿Quién se cree que es Sari para estarme llamando?" – S_e preguntó molesto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri se encontraba en su casa ahora, esperaba que a su amiga Temari no se le ocurriera ponerse a deducir quien era el padre de su hijo porque definitivamente no quería que Gaara se enterara por ningún motivo. Al menos le daba gusto el saber que él estaba bien, pero aún así no le diría nada.

-¿Quién será…? – Se preguntó mientras peinaba su cabello frente al espejo -. ¿Quién será la mujer por la cual preguntaba Gaara?

Por más que trataba no podía quitar de su cabeza esa pregunta, de alguna forma tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero aunque fuese a ser ella, después de lo que Gaara le había hecho no sabía si lo podría perdonar. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería hacerse algo de comer, tenía un antojo de cerezas con crema y chocolate, todo mezclado. Sonrió y se llevó una mano a su vientre, mientras lo acariciaba.

-Menos mal que me han dado el día libre – Susurró acercándose al refrigerador para sacar las cosas que iba a comer; de pronto sentía más hambre de la normal -. Me pregunto que quiso decir Chouji-san cuando dijo que Shikamaru-san estaba muy, pero muy ocupado… - Se sentía algo confundida por eso, pero en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de salir así que era conveniente para ella.

Dejó las cosas sobre el estante junto a la despensa y volvió a suspirar, tocando su vientre una vez más.

-Que hambre tengo, se nota que serás un bebé grande y fuerte – Dijo con una sonrisa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Todos seguían en silencio, observando como la Hyûga menor lloraba abrazada a aquel criminal, lo que al parecer la tenía sin cuidado.

-Vamos, no me dejes sola, tú me prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos… - Susurró la chica al oído del pelirrojo, el cual sólo levantó su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de ella, completamente humedecida por las lágrimas.

-Estoy contento… pude hacer algo bueno aunque sea… una vez… antes de morir… - Dijo ya casi sin fuerzas, sintiendo como su respiración se iba haciendo más lenta cada vez. Sabía que no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir pues su herida era demasiado crítica, aunque ya ni le dolía, estando a las puertas del infierno ¿Quién sentiría dolor?

Hinata desvió la mirada, se sentía impotente; ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada.

-Por favor no… - Volvió a pedir Hanabi, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Creo que… no podremos ver juntos la nieve… - Fue lo último que dijo Sasori antes de cerrar sus ojos. Su mano –la que había llevado hasta la mejilla de la chica- cayó al suelo, mientras por fin, la vida se iba para siempre de su cuerpo.

Al oír esas palabras, los ojos de la chica se abrieron con la sorpresa, pero no pudo decir nada.

Había muerto.

-Hanabi-chan… ya es muy tarde, él ya está muerto… - Dijo Hinata volviendo a posar su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, la cual no decía nada, estaba como en un trance.

El comunicador de Sasuke hizo un sonido y este lo atendió de inmediato.

-_Señor Sasuke, hemos capturado a un sujeto de Akatsuki mientras trataba de huir del edificio, está herido – _Comunicó la voz de Lee desde el otro lado.

-Llévenlo de inmediato a la comisaría – Dijo el azabache guardando su arma -. Chicos, vámonos – Avisó a los demás, quienes no salían de su asombro ante lo que había pasado.

Naruto miró por última vez a Hinata antes de darse la vuela, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó. Hinata por su parte, abrazó a su hermana con mucha fuerza.

-Lo siento Hanabi-chan… - Le susurró al oído, dejando escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Hanabi comenzó a llorar más fuerte, tanto que no se podía oír nada más ahí. El corazón de Hinata se apretó con fuerza al ver sufrir de esa manera a su hermanita.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? – Gritó Hanabi finalmente rompiendo su silencio -. ¡No quería que murieras! ¡NO!

Hinata sólo podía abrazarla más fuerte, mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza, golpeándolas a ambas y al cuerpo ya desprovisto de vida del pelirrojo.

Hanabi no paraba de llorar, mientras abrazaba al chico que amó. Pero él ya se había ido…

Continuara…

Avance:

Sasori ha muerto y Hidan ha sido capturado por los policías para ser interrogado. Temari malentiende aún más las cosas y regresa furiosa a Suna, por algo que sucedió con Shikamaru, mientras tanto, Shion intentará hacer de las suyas. Las cosas parecen calmarse por un tiempo, pero Sasuke comienza a planear junto con Karin la forma de encontrarse con Itachi en aquella reunión que será dentro de dos semanas, aún escondiendo todo esto a Sakura, la que comienza a sospechar. Por otra parte, al llegar a Suna, Temari hablará demás, provocando que su hermano al fin sepa lo de Matsuri.

Próximo capítulo: Después de la tormenta.

.…

**Espero que les haya gustado, y como ven, aún falta que pasen muchas cosas interesantes, como el tan esperado encuentro entre Sasuke e Itachi y la metida de Shion haciendo de las suyas.**

**Les dejo pendiente un poco de NaruHina hasta el próximo capítulo, al igual que las otras parejas, sobre todo el NejiTen que lo tengo medio olvidado igual que el SaiIno y el ShikaTema, pero pondré más de todos ellos a partir del siguiente capítulo. No me pregunten cuando Gaara va a encontrar a Matsuri, porque ya falta muy poco para eso, y si me quieren matar por matar a Sasori, ya me imagino que harán cuando mate a… mejor no digo a quien.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Bye ^^**


	23. Después de la tormenta

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, pues espero no haberme tardado demasiado esta vez, acabo de terminar el capítulo y espero que les guste.**

**Como prometí en el anterior, aquí puse un poco más de las otras parejas que tengo muy botadas ^^.**

**Nos vemos abajo:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero se vale soñar xD**

…

**Capitulo 23: Después de la tormenta**

Ya caía la noche mientras en aquella comisaría todos se movían presurosos de allá para acá.

La joven estaba sentada y completamente en silencio, aún con los ojos rojos y los párpados hinchados de tanto llorar. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, hace apenas dos días estaba con él, estaban juntos, sonriendo, siendo felices y ahora… ahora él estaba muerto.

-¿Por qué…? – Se preguntó derramando más lágrimas. En ese momento no había forma de consolarla.

Una persona se sentó a su lado, mostrándole un vaso de café humeante. La chica levantó la mirada, observando como él le sonreía.

-Deberías beber un poco a ver si logras calmarte – Le dijo aquel chico al que una vez ella había llamado _perro_ por su apellido Inuzuka. Kiba le extendió el vaso de café y Hanabi lo recibió sin decir nada -. Sé que te debes sentir muy mal ahora, nadie se esperaba que sucediera algo como eso.

-Lo sé, todos pensaban que él era malvado ¿No? – La chica por fin habló, bebiendo un sorbo de su café -. Pero Sasori me dijo que… que él sólo estaba buscando al asesino de su padre.

-¿Eh? – Kiba la miró sin comprender. Desde la primera vez que la vio le había parecido una persona arrogante y altanera, completamente opuesta a la dulzura de su hermana Hinata. Antes Kiba había estado enamorado de Hinata, pero jamás se lo dijo a nadie, más que nada porque la veía suspirar constantemente por Naruto, aunque se sorprendió al saber que ella iba a casarse con Gaara. Ahora, viendo a Hanabi, podía ver que ella era mucho más frágil de lo que parecía, no era una persona inquebrantable, en este momento era sólo una chica que había perdido al ser amado, como una vez le sucedió a él mismo.

-No, no importa – Respondió la ojiperla volviendo a bajar la mirada. No sabía si estaba bien o no hablar de eso, pero prefirió quedarse callada.

Hinata se les acercó, sonriéndole a su hermana para ver si lograba calmar aunque sea un poco su tristeza.

-Vamos a casa Hanabi-chan, te llevaré conmigo hoy, no quiero dejarte sola – Le dijo tratando de no demostrar tristeza en el tono de su voz. Hanabi se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza; en estos momentos la necesitaba más que nunca.

-Hermana… me siento tan mal… - Susurró la Hyûga menor. Hinata sólo acarició su cabeza sin decirle nada, pues sabía que con estar a su lado era suficiente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ino se encontraba saliendo de la academia. Hoy había tenido un día pesado debido a lo ocurrido con ese famoso operativo que habían ido a hacer todos, por lo cual había un enorme revuelo en todas partes.

Se sentía un poco cansada así que estiró los brazos y soltó un enorme bostezo, pero se quedó paralizada al ver a cierto pelinegro en frente de ella.

-Sai… - Dijo sorprendida -. Creí que estarías ocupado con ese operativo.

-El operativo finalizó – Respondió el pelinegro llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillos -. Sólo estaba un poco aburrido y pensé que sería bueno si salimos juntos – Sonrió de forma fingida como solía hacerlo, porque en este momento no sentía deseos de emitir una sonrisa verdadera, pero Ino sonrió ampliamente, dejándolo algo desconcertado.

-Claro que sí, con gusto – Dijo emocionada de que él la invitara a salir. Al final, parecía que no sería un mal día después de todo, aunque ya fuese de noche.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Es bueno saber que ella está bien – Dijo Neji suspirando con alivio. Tenten lo abrazó y él correspondió el gesto, rodeándola por la cintura con sus manos.

-Si, pero estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Sasori, no paraba de llorar, fue horrible – Dijo la castaña con cierta tristeza al recordar esa escena tan triste -. Pobre de ella…

-Mi prima es fuerte y lo superará – El ojiblanco miró a su novia y sonrió -. Que bueno que mi tío Hiashi no estaba en la ciudad, se hubiese vuelto loco si sabía lo que pasó con su hija preferida.

-¿Entonces si es la preferida de tu tío? Hinata me comentó que no hablan mucho, que para él es como si ella no existiera.

-En cierta forma es así – Dijo volviendo a abrazar a la chica -. Mi tío no perdona que Hinata se haya vuelto policía como mi tía, porque ese trabajo la llevó a su muerte.

-Entonces tu tío sólo siente miedo de perder a Hinata también ¿No crees? – Cuestionó la castaña alzando la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de Neji, el cual asintió con la cabeza y acarició su mejilla.

-Así es – Respondió, pero sonrió y rápidamente cambió de tema -. ¿Sabes Ten? Deberíamos poner ya una fecha para nuestra boda, me parece que lo hemos retrasado bastante.

-Es cierto – Tenten se separó de él y le dio la espalda, mirando las estrellas que brillaban con gran intensidad en el cielo -. Pero tal vez debamos esperar unos días más para anunciar la fecha a todos, al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas.

-Como tú digas – Respondió Neji abrazándola ahora por la espalda -. Pero la verdad es que ya no puedo esperar, quiero que seas mi esposa ya.

-Je, que desesperado te pusiste – Dijo la castaña riendo divertida -. Aunque yo también quiero que sea pronto.

La chica se volteó y unió sus labios con los de él, en un beso largo y bastante romántico, aunque una idea pasaba por la cabeza del Hyûga en ese momento.

-_"Una vez que estemos casados no tendré que preocuparme más por salvar la empresa… aunque lo que en realidad quiero es estar contigo…" _– Pensó aún besándola.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Habla, te aseguro que si dices algo todo será más fácil para ti – Decía Sasuke sentado muy calmadamente frente a Hidan, el cual se encontraba esposado y con un ojo cubierto por un parche, pues lo había perdido definitivamente por el impacto de la bala.

-No tengo nada que decirle a un maldito policía como tú – Dijo el criminal sin miedo alguno mientras volteaba el rostro. Sasuke le miró y posó ambas manos sobre la mesa de interrogatorios, apoyándose en ella.

-Tenemos toda la noche, así que no me iré hasta que digas algo – Le aseguró el azabache, más el albino sólo le miró de reojo y volvió a hacer como si nada estuviera pasando, pues definitivamente no iba a hablar, para él estar en Akatsuki era algo demasiado divertido, así que no los delataría jamás.

Sasuke por su parte se estaba desesperando aunque tratara de mostrarse tranquilo. Tenía ahí mismo a un miembro de Akatsuki y a otro que estaba muerto en la sala forense, pero aún así no lograba saber nada, no lograba saber cuales eran los verdaderos planes de su hermano.

¿Por qué Itachi había hecho lo que hizo? Siempre se lo preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Aún recordaba aquella tarde en que siendo un niño de sólo nueve años, regresó a su casa y encontró a sus padres muertos. Sólo vio a su hermano, quien le dijo que lo había hecho para probar su fuerza ¿Qué clase de estupidez era esa? ¿Era una razón suficiente para asesinar a sus propios padres?

Después de eso Itachi había desaparecido del mapa y lo último que supo Sasuke fue que se había unido a una organización llamada Akatsuki. Desde entonces le perseguía incansablemente, pues sus respuestas aún no eran obtenidas.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras disfrutaba de su delicioso postre de fresas, crema y chocolate. Nunca había probado eso antes pero en verdad estaba delicioso, tanto que de ahora en adelante lo haría su postre favorito.

Mientras veía las noticias su celular comenzó a sonar. Sabía que sólo podía ser su madre o alguna de sus amigas, porque eran las únicas que tenían su nuevo número ya que el anterior había sufrido una penosa muerte contra la pared de su departamento en Suna.

Contestó rápidamente, sin quitar su vista del televisor y sin dejar de comer tampoco.

-¿Bueno?

-_Matsuri, soy yo, Kaori – _Dijo la voz del otro lado. Al oírla Matsuri sonrió, pues ya extrañaba oír a alguna de ellas -. _Oye, tengo algo que hablar contigo._

-Claro Kaori-san ¿Sucede algo malo? – Preguntó un tanto preocupada, ya que Kaori sonaba bastante seria.

-_Sí, verás… - _La chica hizo una pequeña pausa – _Gaara-san ha estado preguntando por ti, amiga… creo que deberías volver y hablar con él._

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – Cuestionó la castaña frunciendo el ceño, pues la idea –aunque tentadora- no le parecía para nada -. Yo jamás regresaré a Suna ni mucho menos hablaré con él.

-_Matsu, él tiene derecho a saber que va a tener un hijo contigo _– Al oírla Matsuri se sorprendió, pues no recordaba haberles contado nada a ellas sobre que Gaara era el padre de su bebé, aunque por la forma en que había hablado hace un rato era bastante evidente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-_Yui se lo sacó a Kankuro-san por mentira verdad, es decir… que tú salías con Gaara-san, porque ninguno de ellos sabe lo de tu embarazo._

_-_Ni lo van a saber – Aseguró Matsuri -. Yo no quiero que Gaara sepa de esto ¿No lo entiendes? Me hizo mucho daño y yo no podría aparecerme ahora y decirle que vamos a tener un hijo, no sería capaz… además dudo que él lo quiera…

-_Estás equivocada, él habló con nosotras y dijo que estaba arrepentido – _Kaori trataba de convencer a Matsuri, sin embargo ella era demasiado terca -. _Matsuri él, él te quiere._

_-_No digas eso… - Pidió la castaña, dejando que una leve lágrima escapase de sus ojos -. Gaara no me quiere, tal vez se sienta culpable… pero eso no es amor ni mucho menos, sólo deja las cosas como están por favor, yo puedo encargarme sola de mi hijo.

-_Yo no sé cuanto tiempo podré permanecer en silencio, pero lo haré sólo porque tú me lo pides…_

_-_Gracias – Fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri antes de que la llamada acabase. Miró al suelo por varios segundos, tratando de no pensar en esas palabras, pero Kaori había dicho que Gaara si la quería ¿Entonces si era ella la mujer por la que preguntaba Gaara en el hospital? ¿Realmente él la amaba?

Cual fuese la respuesta, no pudo seguir pensando pues el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió. Fue a abrir y se sorprendió un poco de verla de regreso.

-¿Temari-san?

-Hola Matsuri, lamento aparecer así pero necesito pedirte un favor – Dijo Temari con un tono algo molesto en su voz, aunque Matsuri no entendió a que se debía.

-Claro, pasa – Dijo la castaña con amabilidad. Temari notó el postre que se estaba comiendo su amiga y de inmediato pensó que se debía a los famosos antojos de las embarazadas, lo que le molestó un poco volviendo a recordar quien era el supuesto padre -. ¿Entonces en que te puedo ayudar?

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí por esta noche? Es que Hinata tiene a su hermana y la verdad es que no quiero molestarlas, después de lo que les sucedió…

-Oh, entiendo, claro que puedes quedarte Temari-san – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa. Temari sólo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a ver las noticias, aunque no dejaba de estar incómoda al estar junto a Matsuri, pero tuvo que quedarse ahí porque desgraciadamente no había hoteles libres ese día.

-"_De verdad… ¿De verdad Matsuri va a tener un hijo de Shikamaru?" _– Pensó bajando la mirada con decepción -. "_¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionada? No es que esto me deba importar pero… pero…" _– Suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Shikamaru llegó hasta su departamento y encendió la luz. Era un lugar bastante modesto, nada del otro mundo, pero estaba decorado de una forma bastante sofisticada pues a pesar de todo le gustaba el orden, aunque a veces se le hiciera problemático ordenar todo él mismo. La realidad era que no se podía comparar el desastre de su oficina –antes de que llegara Matsuri- y lo perfectamente ordenado que estaba su departamento.

-Que día más problemático – Bufó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. No entendió muy bien lo que pasó, pero después de un rato de haberse quedado a solas con Temari ella se fue diciendo que no le gustaba salir con hombres comprometidos ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

Lo más extraño de todo era que desde hace años que ya no estaba comprometido, pues su novia había muerto, así que no entendió aquel comentario.

-¿De donde habrá sacado semejante tontería? – Se preguntó. Se fue a su habitación para terminar de desvestirse y tomar una relajante ducha de agua caliente, pues ya la necesitaba para destensarse un poco.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto se recostó sobre su cama tratando de relajarse. Hoy había sido un día realmente extraño y pesado, por todo eso del secuestro de la hermana de Hinata y la muerte de uno de los Akatsukis.

Se sintió como un inútil en ese momento, mientras veía a ese sujeto morir en los brazos de la Hyûga sin poder hacer nada. Sólo pudo notar que su mirada se encontraba tranquila; al parecer encontró el descanso eterno y de cierta forma eso lo hacía sentir más aliviado.

Se recostó de lado y cerró los ojos, tratando de sentirse un poco más tranquilo, por suerte lo consiguió y se quedó dormido.

_Caminaba por un lugar envuelto en llamas. Todo a su alrededor se vestía de rojo y negro y ardía, parecía ser el mismo infierno._

_Comenzó a correr, buscando desesperadamente una salida ya que ese lugar comenzaba a sofocarlo, pero no había una forma de salir de ahí, pues aquel enorme corredor jamás terminaba, sólo se hacía cada vez más largo, sin embargo al virar hacia un lado notó una puerta._

_No dijo nada, sólo entró por ese lugar, pero aquel cuarto también ardía, sólo que en él se encontraba cierta persona muy conocida, pero dándole la espalda._

_-Sasuke… - Lo llamó Naruto, más Sasuke pareció no oírle pues sólo siguió ahí parado. Parecía que su vista estaba fija en un solo objetivo -. Sasuke – Intentó llamarlo Naruto, siendo nuevamente en vano pues Sasuke no se volteó ni un centímetro._

_El rubio pensó entonces que si él no le hacía caso llamándolo entonces llamaría su atención de otra forma. Caminó hacia él, tocando su hombro derecho, pero al hacerlo observó como Sasuke caía al piso luego de oír el sonido de una bala. El rubio se sorprendió al ver el suelo completamente lleno de sangre y al mirar hacia adelante pudo ver a un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos apacibles, quien apuntaba con un arma hacia donde estaba él, pero Naruto supo enseguida que le había dado a Sasuke._

_-¿Q-Que está… que está pasando? – Se preguntó Naruto horrorizado al ver muerto a su mejor amigo, entonces volvió a fijar su vista en el sujeto que había disparado -. Itachi… Itachi Uchiha…_

_-Uzumaki Naruto, este será tu fin – Anunció Itachi antes de apretar el gatillo, pero justo cuando la bala pareció alcanzar el cuerpo de Naruto, todo se volvió negro. Sólo se podía oír un molesto sonido llenando todo el lugar._

-¿Qué demonios…? – Se preguntó Naruto al haber sido despertado por el sonido de su celular. Se levantó aún un tanto consternado y fijó su vista en el aparato que se movía como si bailara sobre su mesita de noche. Lo tomó sin mirar quien era y contestó aún algo adormilado -. ¿Bueno?

-_¡Al fin me contestas Naruto-kun! _– Se oyó la voz de una chica, la cual Naruto reconoció enseguida. Aunque después de lo que ella había hecho no la quería volver a ver, ni modo que le colgara ahora que ya le había contestado.

-Shion… - Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada -. ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo has estado?

-_Pensando en ti todo el día y toda la noche ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamados? – _Decía la chica con una voz dulce y melosa. Naruto volvió a recordar el beso que ella le había dado y se sintió muy incómodo a pesar de sólo estar oyendo su voz.

-Eh… bueno había tenido mucho trabajo, no había visto el celular hasta ahora, lo siento – Respondió mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca en señal de estar algo nervioso.

-_Oh, que pena, pero al menos me has respondido esta vez, por cierto Naruto-kun ¿No te gustaría cenar conmigo? Vamos, acepta._

_-_Pero no creo que pueda.

_-Por favor, si no aceptas tendré que ir por ti a tu casa _– Insistió la rubia. Naruto se tensó de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad; si Hinata llegaba a ver a Shion en su departamento ella se enfadaría a tal grado que ni siquiera lo quería imaginar. No le gustaba cuando su Hinata se enfadaba con él, así que por el bien de su relación lo mejor era salir esta vez con Shion y aclararle que no podía haber nada entre ellos, así todo terminaría por las buenas y por fin tendría paz.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrá que ser pasado mañana – Respondió cerrando los ojos con una expresión como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor de cabeza.

Después de su conversación con Shion, volvió a recostarse sobre su cama sin haberse quitado su ropa aún.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese extraño sueño? – Se preguntó. Ya una vez había tenido un extraño sueño premonitorio cuando Hinata iba a casarse con Gaara ¿Sería este uno de esos?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara salía de la comisaría. Aún no había regresado a su puesto pero había ido a averiguar sobre Matsuri. Después de eso se quedó un rato más para ayudar a su hermano con el caso. Ya era muy tarde así que se iba a descansar, pues se suponía que aún debía estar reposando.

-Rayos… - Susurró mientras revolvía su cabello rojizo. Se sentía como un completo idiota por seguir obsesionado con ese tema, pero sentía que sin ella no sería capaz de continuar existiendo. Extrañaba demasiado sentir sus besos y esa sonrisa que ella siempre le dedicaba sólo a él.

-Gaara… - La voz de esa mujer le hizo detener sus pasos. Al levantar la mirada la vio parada frente a él y se molestó enseguida. Ella lo veía de una forma extraña, de alguna manera no parecía una mirada cruel y sarcástica como la última vez -. Por favor no me mires de esa forma.

-¿Qué quieres Sari? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo con enfado. Sabía que ella no había sido la culpable de lo que pasó con Matsuri, pero no podía evitar que cada vez que la veía la recordaba sentía que era su culpa, aunque fuera de forma indirecta.

-No quiero pelear… sólo quería verte, me enteré de lo que te pasó y quería saber si estabas bien.

-Estoy muy bien como puedes ver – Dijo llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y desviando la mirada. Sari lo miró y luego miró al suelo, era cierto que la última vez le dijo que se vengaría de él, pero ahora no se sentía así.

-Sólo quería… pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra vez, sé que estuvo mal de mi parte decirte que me vengaría, la verdad sólo lo dije porque estaba molesta, además fue estúpido de mi parte el haberle hecho eso a mi mejor amiga… – Gaara la observó y ella a él, sonriéndole -. Te deseo que tú y Matsuri sean felices.

-Gracias pero aunque me digas eso no me sirve de mucho – Dijo Gaara con tristeza. Sari lo miró y notó que él no se encontraba demasiado feliz, al menos no como esperó verlo -. Esa noche Matsuri se enteró de lo que pasó entre tú y yo y se largó de la ciudad, todavía no sé en donde está.

-¿Ella… ella lo sabe? Dios, debe estar odiándome… - La castaña se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de no hacer ningún sonido, pero algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos -. Y-yo… yo no quería que ella… que ella lo supiera…

-¿De verdad estás arrepentida? – Cuestionó Gaara algo sorprendido de verla así, pues después de esa noche no sabía si era bueno creerle o no, pero al verla tan afectada se daba cuenta de que ella no estaba mintiendo.

-Lo siento Gaara, creo que recordé que tengo algo que hacer – Dijo la chica antes de irse corriendo. Gaara sólo la miró sin intentar detenerla, volviendo a mirar al suelo y caminando hacia su auto.

-Maldita sea… ¿Que debo hacer para dejar de sentirme tan mal? – Se preguntó.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata se encontraba observando a su hermana dormida sobre su cama. Parecía una niña pequeña, teniendo un dulce sueño. No podía creer todo lo que había sufrido este día, por muy horrible que haya sido ese sujeto era la persona que ella amaba y él la había protegido, había salvado su vida.

-Hanabi-chan… - Susurró acariciando el cabello castaño de su hermana -. Espero que después de esto vuelvas a sonreír como antes, que seas feliz aunque él ya no esté, deseo que puedas conocer a alguien que te haga muy feliz.

Después de decir todo eso se levantó y se dirigió a la sala. No sentía deseos de dormir aún, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza de una forma vertiginosa, hasta el punto de hacerla caer sentada sobre el sofá mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Por qué…? – Se preguntó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos -. ¿Por qué no he podido hacer nada? ¿Por qué me siento como si fuera una inútil…?

La ojiperla siguió sollozando en silencio. Sólo quería sacar todo fuera antes del amanecer.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día llegaba acompañado de los brillantes rayos del sol, mientras algunas aves sobrevolaban la ciudad y el ruido de los autos comenzaba a llenar las calles.

Naruto se levantó y decidió tomar una ducha rápida. Aún no quitaba de su cabeza aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, no sabía por que lo tenía tan preocupado.

Salió de la ducha y mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña sintió el sonido del timbre. Se puso rápidamente unos pantalones –porque ya tenía puesta la ropa interior- y se dirigió a abrir. Sonrió al ver a su amada Hinata del otro lado.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun – Le dijo Hinata, medio sonrojada por haberlo encontrado en esa facha, porque a pesar de todo ella se seguía avergonzando al verlo sin camisa, o sin otras cosas.

-Hina-chan, buenos días ¿Ya te vas a ir? – Preguntó Naruto con su brillante sonrisa, pero vio a Hinata negar con la cabeza, para después abrazarlo.

-No, voy a ir a dejar a Hanabi-chan a la casa, pero primero quería verte – Le dijo la ojiperla sonriendo dulcemente. Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando caer la toalla de su cabeza al suelo, acariciando suavemente el sedoso cabello de su novia -. Naruto-kun, estos días han sido horribles.

-Lo sé, pero la tormenta ya pasó, ahora podemos estar tranquilos, al menos por un tiempo – Le dijo el rubio sonriendo. Después se separó de Hinata al sentir una brisa helada recorrerlo por completo -. Voy a ponerme algo de ropa, me muero de frío.

-Si, ya nos vemos después – Le dijo Hinata, quien se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento para entrar por su hermana. Naruto cerró la puerta y fue por una camisa, sin olvidar recoger la toalla del piso.

Recordó la llamada de Shion ayer, y que había quedado en salir con ella mañana. Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

-Sólo le diré que no la veré más y listo, fin de la historia – Se dijo convencido, aunque no sabía lo que iba a suceder.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con pesadez al sentir los rayos del sol sobre ellos. Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no se encontraba precisamente en su habitación de todos los días. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, muestra clara de que había estado bebiendo bastante. Miró al suelo y notó sus ropas desparramadas por toda la habitación, al igual que las de alguien más. En ese momento lo recordó todo.

-Ay no… - Se dijo sorprendida mientras volteaba hacia su costado, divisando al chico que dormía plácidamente a su lado -. Lo hice otra vez…

_Ino se encontraba bajando de la motocicleta de Sai. Se quitó el casco con una enorme sonrisa y él sonreía también._

_-Entonces ¿Quieres pasar a mi casa, o prefieres que te deje en la tuya? – Preguntó el pelinegro. Ino lo observó un buen rato sin decir nada, no podía entender como Sakura lo había dejado si estaba como quería._

_-Claro, pasemos un rato y ya luego me dejas en mi casa – Respondió esbozando una sonrisa un tanto seductora. Sai sólo asintió con la cabeza y así ambos entraron a la casa del pelinegro._

_Después de un rato de una entretenida charla y de haber bebido unas cuantas copas demás, ambos se encontraban un poco ebrios, por lo que sus personalidades se veían bastante alteradas._

_-Y le dije… ¡Pues eso te pasa por idiota! – Gritó Ino, para luego estallar –junto con Sai- en una estridente risa, mientras que golpeaba con su palma la mesa de centro una y otra vez._

_-Pues si que es idiota tu amigo Ino-chan – Le dijo Sai, quien tampoco podía parar de reír, más que nada por encontrarse muy ebrio, después de todo necesitaba ahogar sus penas con algo._

_-Oye, ya llevamos mucho hablando de mí – Dijo de pronto la rubia, dejando de reír -. Dime algo, y perdón si soy indiscreta pero… ¿Todavía no puedes olvidar a Sakura?_

_Sai bajó la mirada, dejando el vaso del que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa._

_-En realidad no quiero hablar sobre eso, además mi vida es muy aburrida, te irás corriendo apenas empiece a contarla – Dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza, pero –y sin que él lo notara- una sonrisa_ _algo traviesa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia._

_-No es así, a mí me encanta oír a las otras personas – Susurró acercándose a él, acercándose demasiado. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por la nuca del pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia ella y él la miraba fijamente, casi esperando a ver cual sería su próximo movimiento._

_-¿A sí? ¿Estás segura de que quieres oírme? _

_Ino volvió a sonreír, antes de quedar a sólo centímetros de esos labios que tanto deseaba probar, ahora más por los efectos del alcohol._

_-En realidad… preferiría hacer otra cosa – Fue su respuesta antes de besarlo. Al principio Sai no hizo ningún movimiento, pero terminó por corresponderle, rodeándola por la cintura, mientras sus labios profundizaban aquel beso, tanto que los dejó sin aliento._

_Pero ahí no se detuvieron, apenas comenzaba todo, por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación entre caricias y besos que eran cada vez más intensos, hasta terminar sobre la cama._

Ino soltó un suspiro, pues vagamente recordaba lo demás, y le daba vergüenza hacerlo ¿Cómo habían terminado haciéndolo?

-Soy una tonta, tonta estúpida – Se recriminó. Cuando vio que Sai se movía ligeramente sobre la cama, no supo por que, pero tomó todas sus ropas, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de ahí, sin embargo al dar un portazo logró despertar al pelinegro.

-¿Qué? – Se preguntó extrañado al haber sentido aquel ruido. Se sentó sobre la cama refregándose los ojos pues aún tenía sueño y se fijó en su desnudez y sus ropas tiradas en el piso -. Si mal no recuerdo anoche vine aquí con Ino-chan… - Se dijo tratando de recordar -. ¿Acaso ella y yo…? ¿Y por que se habrá ido corriendo? – Se preguntó confundido.

Se levantó para dirigirse a la ducha, pero antes de dar un paso notó algo sobre el suelo de su habitación, era nada más que el celular de Ino, al parecer había salido tan rápido que lo olvidó.

-Bueno, se lo llevaré luego – Se dijo con una leve sonrisa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-No puede ser… lo volví a hacer, soy una tonta – Se decía Ino mientras trataba de que su respiración se normalizara luego de haber corrido como tres cuadras seguidas. Algunas personas la miraban extrañadas, pero ella no les prestaba atención -. Dios ¿Qué va a pensar él de mí ahora? Seguro que soy sólo una chica fácil que a la primera se le anda entregando a cualquiera…

Se sentó en el suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué tuve que hacer lo mismo que con Sasuke? – Se preguntó deprimida, pues recordó que cuando estuvo con Sasuke sucedió lo mismo; él se encontraba abatido por algo que pasó con Sakura y ella fue su consuelo.

Pero siempre era el plato de segunda mesa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Por fin, parece que este día será lindo – Dijo Sakura mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo azul. Hoy se veía que sería uno de esos días tranquilos, sin nada de Akatsuki y nada de asesinatos, y nada de nada.

Estaba parada frente a la comisaría porque quería sorprender a Sasuke. Casi no podía creer que era oficialmente su novia, aunque aún no se atrevía a ver a Sai a la cara, pero sabía que él la entendía perfectamente. Como fuera, nada podría arruinar su día perfecto, absolutamente nada excepto ver a Sasuke charlando muy animadamente con esa tal Karin.

-¿Pero que? – Se cuestionó la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño, bajando también los brazos mientras una de sus manos tomaba forma de puño.

-Entonces tú lo tienes – Dijo Karin a Sasuke, quien asintió -. Los de Akatsuki están muy alborotados, sobre todo Itachi por la muerte de Sasori y Deidara, ellos eran grandes amigos.

-Bueno, ese Sasori al final resultó ser un buen tipo – Dijo Sasuke con cierto fastidio, mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos -. Lástima que murió, nos podría haber dado información, se veía que no era demasiado fiel a Akatsuki.

-Si quieres voy y busco algo entre sus cosas, aunque con lo rápidos que son de seguro que ya se deshicieron de todo – Dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada, pero al recordar algo la levantó de nuevo -. Por cierto, el atentado que estaban planeando va de todas formas, dentro de dos semanas en el salón ese de pura gente rica.

-Sí, sé donde ¿Y has averiguado algo del jefe?

-Es imposible – Respondió la chica soltando un suspiro -. Ese no se aparece ni por si acaso, sólo fue una vez y no pude verle la cara, dicen que es todo un misterio, aunque escuché por ahí que está directamente involucrado con los policías, dicen que es uno de ellos.

-Uno de nosotros… - Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por aquella información, aunque lo sospechaba pues de otra forma no sería tan difícil dar con Akatsuki -. Bueno, gracias por todo y mantenme informado, yo trataré de sacarle algo a ese Hidan, y cuídate de ellos.

-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo – Dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, para después alejarse del lugar. Sasuke la miró irse en silencio, pero al instante sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, asustándolo un poco.

-Sasuke… - Se volteó al oír la voz de Sakura, la cual se veía furiosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo temió por su vida -. ¿Se puede saber que hacías con esa mujer?

-¿Yo? – Preguntó como haciéndose el desentendido -. Ah, me creerás que aún no se resuelve lo de su hermano, no hemos encontrado al asesino y bueno, ella sólo vino por eso.

-Sí, sólo por eso… - Repitió la pelirrosa con una voz tan tenebrosa que infundió aún más miedo en el Uchiha, sin embargo a los pocos segundos sonrió alegremente -. Que bien que sólo sea eso.

-Sí – Sasuke tragó un poco de saliva, pues eso que acababa de pasar había sido extremadamente raro -. "_Me pregunto por que se ha vuelto tan bipolar…" _– Pensó el azabache mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien, aunque al ver el rostro serio de Sakura él también se puso igual -. ¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke… - Esta vez Sakura habló sin enfadarse, se veía seria -. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que escondes? Yo podría ayudarte, sé que algo te pasa y no me lo has querido decir, me preocupa.

-Sakura ¿De donde sacas todas esas cosas? Todo está perfecto – Aseguró Sasuke mientras la abrazada. Sakura rodeó su espalda con sus manos, descansando el rostro en su pecho.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí – Volvió a confirmar el azabache, pues definitivamente nadie se podía enterar de que planeaba reunirse con Itachi, ni que tenía a una "espía" en Akatsuki, ni siquiera Sakura podía saberlo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La chica suspiró pesadamente mientras guardaba una carpeta de archivos en la estantería. Se sentía preocupada y no podía disimularlo, por eso Shikamaru se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa Matsuri? – Le preguntó mientras rodeaba el cuello de la chica con su brazo. La joven dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho del pelinegro, pues ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a estar así, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en poco tiempo.

-Estoy preocupada Shikamaru-san – Le respondió la castaña cerrando sus ojos. Shikamaru puso la misma mano con que rodeaba su cuello sobre su cabeza, como si ella fuera su hermana pequeña.

-¿Pues que te tiene así? Dime, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo – Le animó el Nara. Ella asintió.

-Es que dentro de tres días tengo una cita con el ginecólogo, pero me da algo de miedo ir sola… - Respondió volviendo a abrir sus ojos -. Soy una tonta por asustarme por estas cosas.

-No, nada que ver, entiendo que tengas miedo, pero no irás sola – Shikamaru se separó de ella para mirarla con una sonrisa -. Te acompañaré.

-¿De verdad? Eres el mejor Shikamaru-san, te juro que serás el padrino de mi bebé – Dijo Matsuri emocionada, pues en verdad tenía miedo de ir sola. Ahora estaba feliz de que su amigo la acompañara.

-Pues eso espero, creo que me lo merezco ¿No? – Bromeó Shikamaru, haciendo que Matsuri sonriera también -. Aunque, ojalá que el doctor no vaya a pensar que soy el padre, igual que el otro.

-Ah, eso fue gracioso – Comentó la castaña volviendo a reír-. Ese doctor te felicitó jaja, en serio en ese momento fue algo sorprendente, pero ahora que lo pienso me muero de risa.

-Si tú, el doctor ese no fue el único que me hizo padre antes de tiempo – Dijo el Nara frunciendo levemente el ceño -. Por cierto ¿Te puedo pedir un pequeño favor?

-Claro ¿Qué es?

-Es sobre tu amiga Temari… - Comenzó a decir acercándose a la castaña, pues quería decírselo en secreto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Shion se encontraba viéndose al espejo mientras arreglaba su cabello y se probaba un montón de vestidos por encima. Estaba en una amplia habitación, tremendamente lujosa y de un estilo bastante sofisticado pero fresco a la vez. En ese momento oyó el sonido del timbre, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Ay ¿Qué debo ponerme? – Se preguntaba algo afligida. Sasame llegó y la vio ahí parada y también observó el desastre que era su cuarto con toda esa ropa tirada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Shion? – Preguntó algo sorprendida, pero Shion como respuesta arrojó otro vestido al suelo.

-¡Este no! – Gritó enfadada. Sasame le miró con una gotita recorriendo su sien.

-¿Shion? – Preguntó una vez más la peli naranja, ya un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su amiga. Sabía que Shion era una de esas personas tremendamente obsesionadas, que una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza no se lo quitaba hasta conseguirlo, así que seguramente estaba así por su nueva obsesión: Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hola Sasame ¿Oye que vestido crees que me quede mejor? – Preguntó señalando dos de sus vestidos, uno en color crema y el otro color damasco -. Dime, es que tengo mañana una cita con Naruto-kun y tengo que impactarlo ¿Cuál crees que deba usar?

-E-el damasco – Respondió Sasame aún algo desconcertada por el comportamiento de su amiga, definitivamente era una obsesiva compulsiva.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien Hanabi-chan? – Volvió a preguntar Hinata, pues no estaba segura de que iba a pasar si dejaba sola a su hermana en la casa, tenía miedo de abandonarla y que ella hiciera alguna locura, pero Hanabi sólo le sonrió serenamente.

-Voy a estar bien, ya te lo dije, si quieres después me llamas para asegurarte – Fue la respuesta de la Hyûga menor. Hinata no le creía una sola palabra, pero no podía hacer nada más, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su hermana menor con un abrazo.

-Después te llamó – Fue todo lo que dijo Hinata antes de alejarse. En ese mismo instante la sonrisa de la chica desapareció.

-¿Cómo podre… vivir sin él…? – Se preguntó soltando un par de lágrimas.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata suspiró pesadamente mientras conducía en su auto, no sabía que le pasaba, pero últimamente se sentía demasiado incompleta y confundida, a pesar de que las cosas iban tan bien con Naruto y de que su hermana estuviera sana y salva, sentía como si algo le faltara.

-¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó, pues a veces ni ella misma se entendía. Entonces, al mirar hacia la calle, pudo verlo claramente, el motivo por el cual se sentía deprimida.

Había una mujer embarazada ahí, sonriendo mientras le daba la mano al que parecía ser su esposo o novio. Eso era lo que Hinata quería, tener un bebé, un hijo de Naruto.

-¿Pero… será que tengo algún problema? – Se preguntó preocupada. Con tantas cosas lo había olvidado, pero estaba planeando decírselo a Naruto ¿Qué le diría él? ¿Es que le diría que estaba loca, o estaría de acuerdo con ella?

No sabía como podría reaccionar el rubio ante su propuesta, pero ella estaba segura de que pasaría el resto de su vida al lado de Naruto y por esa razón pensaba que tener un hijo suyo sería lo mejor que podría pasarle, aunque claro, no en este momento con todo eso de Akatsuki, pero sí más adelante.

-Ay ¿Qué estoy pensando? Seguro Naruto-kun se reirá de mí – Se dijo volviendo su vista hacia el frente, pues no podía distraerse mientras conducía.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Estornudó sonoramente, pues seguro que alguien estaba hablando de él. Sasuke le miró con una expresión un tanto asqueado, pero prefirió seguir hablando.

-Como te iba diciendo… - Dijo mientras veía a Naruto seriamente -. Dentro de dos semanas será la famosa subasta en el salón principal de la ciudad, en donde estarán las personas más importantes del país, he recibido información de que Akatsuki estará ahí planeando un atentado ¿Entiendes la oportunidad que tenemos?

-Sí, podremos atraparlo ¿Pero crees que esto funcione Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto, quien también se mostró serio de pronto -. La última vez se nos escaparon y además… con uno de ellos muerto y el otro que tenemos encerrado no creo que se arriesguen a aparecer en ese lugar que va a estar tan custodiado.

-Te equivocas Naruto – Lo contradijo Sasuke -. Ahora más que nunca necesitan de todo lo que puedan robar, ahora que han perdido dos miembros van a necesitar reponerse, además, eso de que están asustados es lo que quieren que pensemos, pero no se los dejaremos fácil… - Al instante los puños del azabache se apretaron con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara pensativo.

-Sasuke… - Naruto llamó la atención del Uchiha. Sasuke le miró esperando a que él hablara -. ¿Crees que Itachi estará ahí?

-Creo que sí – Respondió Sasuke. Naruto no quiso discutir más sobre eso, pues estaba seguro de que dijera lo que dijera Sasuke no se retractaría de este operativo; emboscar a Akatsuki en la subasta. Desde que lo había conocido sabía que él jamás renunciaba a sus objetivos y el encontrar a Itachi era el más importante de todos.

Naruto suspiró – De acuerdo, lo haremos – Accedió al fin -. Pero no sólo nosotros dos, Sasuke, no sé por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado y le diré a los demás, nos infiltraremos en la subasta con la excusa de ayudar con la seguridad y estaremos atentos a cualquier movimiento – Naruto asintió con la cabeza, notando como la expresión en el rostro de su amigo se tornaba todavía más fría -. Esta vez… lograremos atraparlos… "_Y te atraparé Itachi, lo juro…"_

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, pero por alguna muy extraña razón el recuerdo de ese sueño que había tenido anoche regresaba a su mente ahora ¿Acaso le estaba tratando de avisar algo? ¿Podía ser que Itachi acabaría con Sasuke?

-"_No ¿En que tonterías pienso? Sasuke jamás perdería ante su hermano, él no se dejará matar… además yo no lo dejaré solo en toda esa subasta…" _– Pensó decidido, sintiéndose, de alguna manera, más tranquilo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La noche había llegado e Ino se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto. No podía dejar de pensar en lo pasado con Sai la noche anterior –aunque no lo recordara todo con claridad- y se sentía deprimida otra vez.

-¿Por qué…? – Se preguntó dándose una vuelta en la cama, quedando boca abajo. En ese momento escuchó el timbre de la casa, pero se quedó en ese lugar.

Pocos segundos después oyó que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto.

-Señorita Yamanaka, la buscan abajo ¿Qué le digo? – Preguntó su mayordomo, pero Ino sólo se cubrió el rostro con una almohada.

-No quiero ver a nadie, dile que se vaya a quien quiera que sea – Respondió en un tono de voz algo berrinchudo. Después no oyó nada más, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos su mayordomo regresó, volviendo a golpear la puerta de su cuarto.

-Señorita, sólo venían a dejarle su celular, y también el joven dejó una nota.

Al oír eso, Ino rápidamente se puso de pie algo sorprendida. Era cierto, no se había dado cuenta por lo afligida que estaba, pero había olvidado su celular en casa de Sai ¿Acaso él había venido? Pero, aunque hubiera venido, sólo había sido por eso, pues seguro lo que pasó entre ellos no significó nada para él.

Se acercó a la puerta y recibió el celular y también la nota, que al leerla se sorprendió un poco, pues tenía apuntado un número de teléfono y debajo de él decía con unas letras muy ordenadas "_Estaré esperando tu llamado"._

-¿Será que debo llamarle? – Se preguntó confundida.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

¿Qué clase de cosa tendría que decirle Matsuri en un lugar como ese?

Temari se encontraba parada en medio del puente del río Konoha, observando el agua. Su amiga le había llamado desde su trabajo y le citó en ese lugar, pues supuestamente era algo de suma importancia y no podía esperar hasta llegar a su departamento.

Definitivamente con esto del embarazo, Matsuri andaba muy rara, más rara de no normal ¿Pero para que iba a discutir?

-Esperar aquí es aburrido – Susurró con fastidio, pero justo al darse la vuelta se quedó paralizada con ver a esa persona en frente de ella. De todos los que se pudo haber encontrado ahí ¿Por qué él?

-¿No vas a decir nada? – Preguntó Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios por ver a la chica tan desconcertada -. Un "hola" sería lo más apropiado en este caso ¿No te parece?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, y Matsuri? – Cuestionó la rubia ignorando el anterior comentario por parte del Nara, éste sólo le miró divertido.

-Ella no vino, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y me mandó a decirte que te quedaras tranquila – Mintió, pues obviamente nunca había estado en sus planes la aparición de su amiga castaña, más bien ella sólo le había ayudado trayendo a Temari hasta este lugar.

_-¿Te gusta Temari Shikamaru-san? – Preguntó la chica algo sorprendida, pero enseguida comenzó a reír pícaramente -. Ya veo, con que era eso, entonces te ayudaré con lo que quieras, nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos._

_-¡Eres la mejor! – Gritó Shikamaru abrazándola fuertemente -. Aunque seas una problemática._

_Matsuri hizo un puchero ante la mirada alegre y divertida de su amigo._

-Pues si ese es el caso entonces me voy – Dijo Temari tratando de pasarlo de largo, pero Shikamaru la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que se quedara en ese lugar. Ella lo miró de mala gana.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Yo he hecho algo para enfadarte? ¿Por qué siempre me ves con esa cara? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. Temari lo miró unos segundos más y luego bajó la mirada, pues él tenía razón, no tenía por que enojarse cada vez que lo veía, pero no lo podía evitar, odiaba pensar que él iba a tener un hijo con Matsuri.

-No sé de que hablas, yo te veo con la única cara que tengo – Dijo la rubia volviendo a mirarlo -. Además, ni siquiera te conozco ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación?

-Sabes como me llamo.

-¿Y eso que?

-Para mí es suficiente – Dijo Shikamaru antes de acercarse a ella, dejándola totalmente sorprendida cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos ante tal acción, pero al cabo de unos segundos los volvió a cerrar, correspondiendo poco a poco a ese beso, rodeándolo por el cuello.

Se le hacía la situación más extraña del mundo, estarse besando con un sujeto que apenas conocía, en medio de un puente y de noche, en una ciudad que ni siquiera era la suya, pero lo peor de todo, que iba a tener un hijo con otra mujer.

Ante el último pensamiento la rubia lo empujó y le propinó una fuerte cachetada, dejándole la mejilla marcada.

-Auch, eso me dolió – Se quejó Shikamaru llevándose una mano a su mejilla, para después mirar a la mujer que lo había golpeado -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarme cuando vas a tener un hijo con Matsuri? – Gritó Temari para después salir corriendo, dejando a Shikamaru con la boca abierta. Se quedó tan pasmado ante esa afirmación que se tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, sólo que para cuando lo hizo ya era muy tarde y ella no se veía por ninguna parte.

-¿De donde demonios habrá sacado esa estupidez? – Se preguntó muy molesto -. Que mujer tan problemática es…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto llegó hasta su departamento algo agotado, después de todo había estado planeando todo el día junto a Sasuke lo del nuevo operativo y no había visto a Hinata por ningún lado, lo bueno era que Shion no lo había llamado en todo el día, y estaba rezando porque se le haya olvidado que tenían una cita mañana.

-Naruto-kun… - Escuchó la voz de Hinata. Al voltearse pudo verla apoyada en la puerta de su departamento (el de ella), mientras miraba constantemente al suelo, con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto la observó y le sonrió.

-Princesa mía ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – Preguntó acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Hinata correspondió a su abrazo rodeándolo por el cuello, sintiendo como los labios del rubio chocaban contra los suyos; era cierto, no se habían besado hoy, al menos no hasta ahora, por eso lo había extrañado tanto, por no llevarse el sabor de sus labios antes de salir.

Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles y se miraron con una sonrisa. Hinata aún estaba poyada contra la puerta y Naruto recargó un poco su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba al tenerla tan cerca, tan pegada a él.

-Naruto-kun, hay algo que he estado pensando todo el día y que quiero decirte – Habló por fin Hinata, rompiendo aquel ambiente, pero Naruto no dejaba de verla a los ojos.

-Claro, dime lo que quieras amor – Le respondió dándole otro beso, pero esta vez uno fugaz. Hinata dudó por un momento, bajando la mirada, pero luego volvió a verlo, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Naruto-kun, sé que esto sonará raro pero… - La chica apoyó su rostro contra el pecho del rubio -. Desde que tenemos a Matsuri-chan como vecina tú siempre te preocupas por ella y por el bebé que está esperando, al igual que Shikamaru-san y yo.

-Sí ¿Y a que viene eso? ¿No estarás pensando alguna cosa rara? – Preguntó Naruto algo asustado, pues ya pensaba que Hinata estaba celosa o algo así, seguro era eso ¿Qué más podía ser? Y si era así, no era para nada conveniente que él le revelara su "cita" con Shion mañana, aunque pensara que ella ya la había olvidado.

-No, no es nada de eso – Aclaró Hinata enseguida, pero sin cambiar su posición ya que se sentía muy cómoda así -. Naruto-kun… quiero tener un bebé.

-¿Q-Que? – El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esto, y en este momento. Se separó un poco de Hinata para mirarla a la cara, esperando que ella sólo le estuviera jugando una broma. No es que no quisiera ser padre o que aborreciera la idea, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, menos que Hinata se lo pidiera y de esa forma, era hasta ahora la petición más increíble que le habían hecho.

-¿Tú no quieres? – Preguntó la chica con algo de tristeza -. Yo sé que ni siquiera estamos casados y bueno, en este momento y con todo lo de Akatsuki no sería conveniente, pero… más adelante, yo de verdad quisiera… quisiera tener un hijo tuyo.

-Pues… no sé que decir – Dijo Naruto contrariado -. Es cierto, tal vez ahora no sea el momento, pero… más adelante quien sabe ¿Sabes que? Tienes razón – Sonrió de pronto -. Nosotros vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, no tiene nada de malo que tengamos uno o dos hijos ¿Verdad?

-Si, así es – Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo, pues esas palabras eran las que quería oír. Se abrazo a Naruto con emoción y él la rodeó con sus brazos -. Naruto-kun, gracias.

-De nada, pero ya que estábamos hablando de esto… - El rubio se acercó a su oído, esbozando una sonrisa algo seductora -. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu cuarto y nos ponemos en práctica?

-Pero dijiste que ahora no era el momento… - Respondió Hinata sonrojándose instantáneamente, pero Naruto sólo la tomó por la cintura, acorralándola contra la puerta cerrada y besando suavemente su cuello.

-¿Qué importa? El momento será cuando llegue y punto, además me muero por estar contigo, Hinata-chan.

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el ser llamada "Hinata-chan" en momentos como este sólo provocaba que sus deseos por Naruto aumentaran a tal grado, que ya casi se olvidaba de que estaban a mitad del pasillo, pues comenzaba a quitarle los botones de la camisa mientras lo besaba en los labios. Esta noche iba a ser grande.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La mañana llegaba y Temari se dirigía a tomar su avión de regreso a Suna, porque después de lo sucedido no quería volver a Konoha nunca más, no quería volver a ver a ese patán que se atrevía a besarla mientras la chica que esperaba un hijo de él se quedaba sola en casa.

-Ese idiota… - Masculló con rabia, apretando sus puños, pues en lugar de abofetearlo debió haberle dado un puñetazo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Él se encontraba buscando un empleo pues desde hace unos días había perdido el suyo. No era fácil encontrar algo en Konoha, casi todos los empleos eran muy malos o pagaban poco, por eso se había tardado al menos tres o cuatro días en encontrar algo decente.

Quitó el diario de su vista y la clavó justo en su siguiente objetivo "El Bar de la Serpiente".

-Bonito nombre – Dijo con su sonrisa afilada, observando las letras una por una -. Je, definitivamente este es el lugar.

Después de eso Suigetsu entró al bar que en este momento se encontraba cerrado a los clientes, esperaba que esta noche su trabajo comenzara.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto bostezó hondamente mientras Sasuke trataba de explicar el procedimiento a todos los que participarían del operativo que sería dentro de una semana y media. Ya eran como las seis de la tarde y aún no sabía nada de Shion, tal vez de verdad se había olvidado de su cita, o se había arrepentido, seguro que entró en razón y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz, después de todo él ya estaba bien con Hinata.

De sólo pensar en Hinata recordaba la fantástica noche que habían tenido y se desconcentraba por completo de la explicación de su amigo y jefe, tanto así que de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza con algo pequeño y al mirar al suelo vio un lápiz.

-¡Naruto presta atención maldita sea! – Gritó Sasuke molesto. El rubio le miró con una gotita resbalando por su sien y se sentó derecho para tratar de oír, aunque no dejaba de pensar en su Hinata y en la petición de anoche.

-Perdón teme, continúa – Fue todo lo que dijo, aunque no le puso atención otra vez -. "_Tener un hijo con Hinata… la verdad es que sería genial que un mini yo ande revoloteando por todos lados, un hijo mío y de Hinata…" _– Pensaba, siendo cada vez más seducido por aquella idea.

Sasuke le miró con una venita marcada en la frente al notar que el rubio otra vez se perdía en sus pensamientos. Iba a decirle algo, pero al ver que todos negaron con la cabeza y le hacían gestos como diciendo "Déjalo, él es así", finalmente se rindió y decidió que luego le explicaría a él.

Sólo soltó un suspiro y siguió con su explicación.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Lugar: Suna, brigada de homicidios.

Hora: 18:15 PM

Gaara se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, aunque aun no regresaba oficialmente al menos estaba haciendo un par de labores pues se sentía mal de estar encerrado todo el día en su casa sin tener otra cosa que hacer que pensar en ella. Quería concentrarse en esto por el momento, porque pensar en Matsuri sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

-Bien, un poco más y termino – Dijo mientras que ordenaba una pila de papeles. En ese momento notó que venían Kankuro y Temari, al parecer discutiendo. La rubia se sentó frente a él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido -. Hola Temari – Saludó Gaara algo desconcertado -. No avisaste que regresabas hoy.

-Le avisé al imbécil de Kankuro que llegó una hora tarde por mí – Dijo enfadada Temari. Kankuro se paró al lado de Gaara y miró a su hermana molesto.

-Fue tu culpa, te dije que estaba ocupado cuando me llamaste – Se defendió el castaño, también cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un despreció a Temari, la cual lo miró de manera fulminante.

-De seguro estabas con alguna de tus amiguitas ¿Eso es estar ocupado?

-¿Cuáles amiguitas? – Cuestionó Kankuro con una expresión algo nerviosa. Temari se puso de pie y lo miró acusadoramente.

-¿Cómo cuales? ¡Todas esas que tienes!

-¡Nunca me has visto con nadie mentirosa!

Gaara soltó un suspiro mientras escuchaba a sus dos hermanos discutir. Como si no tuviera suficiente con todo lo que le estaba pasado, encima tenía que soportar a ese par de tontos gritando a todo pulmón casi en su propio oído.

-¡Llegaste toda amargada de Konoha y no es mi culpa! – Gritó Kankuro después de que ambos hubiesen intercambiado un montón de palabras. La rubia se enfadó pues él tenía toda la razón.

-¡Cállate completo imbécil!

-¡Cállense ambos de una vez! – Gritó Gaara ya desesperado y poniéndose de pie mientras golpeaba el escritorio. Sus dos hermanos lo miraron algo asustados y se sentaron en silencio. Gaara respiraba algo agitadamente por haber gritado de esa manera, pero al menos ese par se había callado. Volvió a sentarse tranquilamente y miró a su hermana -. ¿Cómo te fue en Konoha Temari?

-Bien, entregué la información y algo más – Respondió Temari, aún algo asustada por la reacción de su hermano menor -. Akatsuki había secuestrado a la hermana menor de Hinata.

Ante esa noticia Gaara se sorprendió, pues él no sabía nada de eso. Temari no sabía si decirlo o no, pero lo creyó conveniente al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y que pasó? ¿Ella está bien? – Preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado, pero se tranquilizó al ver a su hermana asentir.

-Sí, fue rescatada, además, Sasori murió, dicen que ayudó a la hermana de Hinata a escapar y fue asesinado por su propio compañero.

-Así que… Sasori murió… - De pronto la expresión de Gaara e incluso la de Kankuro no fue muy buena. Ambos recordaron que antes, cuando Sasori estaba de su lado, eran muy buenos amigos y nunca entendieron por que los había traicionado.

-Bueno Temari – Habló Kankuro, rompiendo aquel silencio que se había formado de pronto y que los hacía sentir algo tensos e incómodos -. Creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa, si ya terminaste de informar todo lo que pasó.

-Sí – La rubia asintió con la cabeza, pero de pronto recordó algo que deseaba comentar con sus hermanos, así que antes de levantarse volvió a mirar a Gaara -. Por cierto chicos, a que no adivinan a quien vi en Konoha, es más, hasta me quedé en su casa.

-Ni idea, pero seguro es ese tal abogado del que siempre hablas – Respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa pícara -. Mira tú, quedándote con un hombre en Konoha.

-¡Nada que ver! – Gritó Temari poniéndose completamente roja de la vergüenza y la cólera a la vez, pues a veces deseaba asesinar lentamente a su hermano Kankuro por decir tantas estupideces -. Si no vas a decir nada inteligente mejor lárgate idiota.

-Ya, Kankuro, Temari por favor – Los volvió a interrumpir Gaara antes de que otra batalla se diera en medio de la oficina, luego de lo cual miró a su hermana -. Y bien, cuéntanos a quien viste en Konoha, porque te ves muy contenta.

-Pues sí, es que estaba muy preocupada por ella pero se veia bastante bien.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Kankuro, pues también se había interesado en saber la identidad de la misteriosa persona, pero lo siguiente que oyó lo dejó tan sorprendido como a Gaara.

-Matsuri – Respondió Temari como si nada, sin siquiera notar las expresiones en los rostros de sus dos hermanos, sobre todo en el de Gaara, quien de pronto había sentido su corazón oprimirse con fuerza dentro de su pecho con sólo oír el nombre de la castaña y que su hermana sabia donde encontrarla.

-Gaara… - Dijo Kankuro esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras que Gaara parecía que no diría nada nunca más, pues no miraba a ninguna parte, ni siquiera se movía. Temari siguió hablando aún sin notar nada.

-Ah por cierto, no me lo van a creer, pero Matsuri está embarazada – Concluyó la rubia, dándose cuenta por fin de la mirada aguamarina de su hermano menor, quien no cabía en su sorpresa.

-¿Ella está… esperando un hijo mío? – Fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo, sintiendo de pronto una enorme felicidad.

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara sabe que Matsuri va a tener un hijo suyo y vuela hacia Konoha en el primer avión, encontrándola finalmente. Shion sorprende a Naruto llamándole para confirmar su cita y éste termina asistiendo, cayendo en la pequeña trampa que ella le ha preparado. Hinata habla con su padre muy seriamente. El plan de Akatsuki del atentado a la subasta sigue en curso mientras que Hidan escapa de la policía, y Sasuke sigue ocultándole a Sakura la verdad.

Próximo capítulo: Hola de nuevo.

.…

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Qué habrá sido el sueño de Naruto? Pues eso lo dejo a cada uno jejeje, en fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	24. Hola de nuevo

**¡Buenas!**

**Vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic recién terminado.**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews ^^**

**Por fin lo que tanto han esperado, el reencuentro de Gaara y Matsuri y… la cosa mala de Shion jajaja xD**

…

**Capitulo 24: Hola de nuevo**

Ahí se encontraba él ahora, esperando abordar el avión que lo llevaría directo a ella, directo hacia donde se encontraba Matsuri.

-Yo te encontraré y haré que me perdones – Susurró decidido -. No regresaré sin ti.

_-¿Ella está… esperando un hijo mío? – Fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo, sintiendo de pronto una enorme felicidad._

_Temari lo miró arqueando una ceja, al parecer estaba más lenta de lo normal, pues no había entendido que quiso decir Gaara con eso de que el hijo era suyo, hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos como platos._

_-¿C-como? ¡¿Cómo dices? – Gritó exaltada y poniéndose de pie. Sus dos hermanos la miraron algo sorprendidos por su reacción, pero no duró demasiado porque la sonrisa en los labios de Gaara no se hizo esperar, al igual que la emoción de Kankuro al saber que iba a ser tío._

_-Gaara, vas a tener un hijo hermano, voy a ser tío – Dijo el castaño, sólo viendo asentir a su hermano menor, pero Temari aún no entendía nada ¿Cómo iba a ser el bebé de Gaara? ¿Qué demonios le habían estado ocultando? Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de todo, la persona a la que Gaara quería ir a buscar desesperadamente al salir del hospital, la repentina huida de Matsuri de la ciudad e incluso la extraña expresión que puso al oír hablar de Gaara, hasta se había desmayado con sólo verla a ella. Entonces ¿Eso quería decir que el hijo no era de Shikamaru?_

_-"¡Mierda, lo golpee y le acusé de ser el padre y él no lo era!" – Pensó avergonzándose por lo sucedido con él, pero antes que eso estaba lo que sucedía frente a sus narices -. ¿Cómo está eso de que el bebé es tuyo Gaara? Si haces el favor de explicarme._

_-Temari, cuando Matsuri estaba aquí ella y yo… - Gaara bajó la mirada, pues evidentemente se avergonzaba de sus actos, de haber jugado con los sentimientos de ella -. Ella y yo tuvimos una relación, pero fui un imbécil y le hice algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente, el día en que me atacaron ella y yo tuvimos una pelea y se fue de aquí llorando, cuando iba a explicarle todo surgió lo de mi apartamento y ya ves, aquí estamos…_

_-No puedo creerlo Gaara – Temari puso una seria expresión, no sabía que le había hecho Gaara a Matsuri pero por la forma en que su amiga le miraba mientras estuvo en Konoha sabía que era algo malo, algo muy malo -. Entonces el bebé es tuyo ¿Tú y ella estaban juntos y ninguno me lo dijo? – Miró a Kankuro -. Ni siquiera tú Kankuro._

_-Bueno, yo me enteré por error y decidí guardarle el secreto a Gaara, nada más – Se excusó el castaño algo nervioso ante la mirada asesina de su hermana._

_-Temari, tienes que decirme donde está ella, yo tengo que hablarle, pedirle perdón – Decía Gaara a su hermana, la cual no podía creer el verlo así, tan arrepentido y a la vez enamorado, tanto que se había querido salir del hospital apenas salió del coma -. No puedo dejarla sola ahora que sé que va a tener un hijo mío, ella debe de sentirse realmente triste, pensando que no me importa._

_-Creo que es justo así como se siente, cuando hablamos de ti la noté apagada, ella ya no es la misma – Dijo Temari bajando la mirada. Gaara también lo hizo, se sentía culpable, pero a la vez una extraña felicidad lo embargaba, primero por saber que ella estaba bien y que tenía la oportunidad de encontrarla, y segundo porque estaba esperando a su bebé, su hijo, algo que jamás había pensado en tener, pero que estaba seguro de que jamás abandonaría._

_-Temari – Dijo Kankuro llamando la atención de sus dos hermanos. Sonrió levemente, lo que hizo sonreír también a la rubia -. Dile a Gaara donde se encuentra Matsuri, ellos tienen muchas cosas que aclarar._

_-Lo sé, te lo diré Gaara – Accedió al fin la rubia, feliz porque el padre del bebé al fin y al cabo no era Shikamaru, y por partida doble porque sería su sobrino._

Gaara dejó caer la colilla de un cigarrillo dentro del basurero. No acostumbraba a fumar, pero lo hacía cuando se sentía nervioso y hoy era el día en que más nervioso se había sentido en su vida. Dentro de unas horas más por fin la vería, al fin estaría frente a su Matsuri y no descansaría hasta que ella lo perdonara, porque no iba a abandonarla con su hijo, completamente sola, jamás haría algo como eso.

-_Los pasajeros del vuelo a Konoha por favor aborden por la línea tres _– Se oyó el altavoz. Era cierto que ya era muy tarde, la noche acababa de caer, pero aunque así fuera no dormiría, no perdería ni un instante de su tiempo para volver a verla, la necesitaba.

-"_Tienes que perdonarme mi amor…" _– Pensó mientras comenzaba a avanzar con su maleta hacia la línea de abordaje.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto se encontraba algo aburrido. Eran como las nueve de la noche y no tenía a Hinata cerca pues esta se había ido a la mansión Hyûga a hablar con su padre que regresó del viaje. No tenía nada que hacer más que leer unos papeles que Sasuke le dejó.

-Este teme sí que se pasa de aburrido – Susurró para si. En ese momento soltó un suspiro y una llamada a su celular captó su atención, pero como no se encontraba muy concentrado contestó sin fijarse otra vez en quien le llamaba -. ¿Bueno?

-_Naruto-kun, buenas noches _– Escuchó la voz de Shion. Al instante Naruto dio un salto por la sorpresa y se cayó del sofá, yendo a parar de bruces al piso de su departamento. Shion oyó el fuerte ruido del otro lado y se preocupó -. _¿Pasa algo malo?_

-N-no, nada, nada – Respondió el rubio sobándose la nariz -. Shion, pensé que ya no me llamabas ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó haciéndose el que no sabía nada, pero esa táctica no funcionaría con alguien como Shion.

-_Naruto-kun, hoy teníamos una cita, me lo prometiste, será hoy en una hora más._

-P-pero, no me da tiempo, me llamaste muy de sorpresa ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? – Naruto de verdad quería evadirla ¿Pero por que razón? No había nada de malo en que saliera con esa chica, pero ahí lo recordó; Hinata lo mataría y no quería morir tan joven.

-_No seas así, yo ya estoy lista para nuestra cita, por favor Naruto-kun, además tengo una sorpresa para ti _– Dijo la rubia en tono de capricho. Naruto sólo suspiró y se puso de pie –pues aún seguía tirado en el suelo-.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en una hora en… ¿Dónde?

-_Luego te envío un mensaje con la dirección ¿Te parece? _

_-_Sí, de acuerdo – Naruto terminó la llamada con la chica y se fue corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse, aunque no tenía ganas de ir a esa "cita", pero esta era su única oportunidad para aclararle todas las cosas a Shion de una vez y así lo dejara de molestar para siempre, pues no quería nada con ella, Hinata era perfecta para él.

Buscó en su closet una camisa de color naranja y unos pantalones negros de tela, dejándolos sobre la cama para mirarse un momento al espejo.

-¿De verdad soy tan guapo como para ser acosado por una rubia obsesiva? – Se preguntó arqueando una ceja, pues aunque eso hiciera subir su ego lo estaba estresando demasiado y se sentía muy incómodo.

Volvió a suspirar y se dirigió a la ducha.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata se encontraba ahora frente a su padre, quien la miraba severamente igual que siempre, aunque por dentro se sintiera un poco mal por haber ignorado tanto tiempo a su hija, como desterrándola de su vida, como si ella jamás hubiese nacido. Eso era algo que a Hinata le había marcado; el rechazo de su padre, su indiferencia, pero esta vez no se trataba de ella sino de su hermana.

-¿Entonces vas a decirme a que viniste a mi casa? – Preguntó Hiashi sin mirarla. Hinata bajó la mirada, pero a los segundos después le miró decididamente.

-Padre, no estoy aquí por mí, esto es sobre mi hermana Hanabi, creo que debería irse de esta casa – Dijo la ojiperla, dejando a su padre sorprendido ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué Hanabi tendría que irse de esta casa?

-Hanabi-chan… ¿No te dijo nada? – Preguntó dudosa, pues no sabía cual sería la reacción de Hiashi al saber lo que había sucedido con su hija.

-¿Decirme que? – Cuestionó el Hyûga frunciendo el ceño. Hinata suspiró y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar las puertas del estudio se abrieron, dejando ver a Hanabi, la cual se veía bastante triste.

-Hinata, está bien, yo me quiero quedar aquí con papá, no pasará nada – Aseguró sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa fuese muy falsa y no lograra convencer para nada a Hinata.

-Pero Hanabi-chan… ¿Qué pasa si ellos deciden volver? – Hinata se puso de pie mirando a su hermana, por primera vez como si le estuviese dando una orden, tratando de imponer su voluntad -. No permitiré que se vuelvan a meter contigo, entiéndelo.

-¡Todo estará bien! – Gritó Hanabi rompiendo en llanto, pues ya no aguantaba más seguir callando ante todo ese dolor que sentía.

Hiashi observaba todo sin comprender, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, por que Hanabi lloraba ni por que Hinata la había abrazado.

-Nada está bien – Dijo Hinata mientras traba de consolarla, para luego mirar a su padre sin soltar a su hermana -. Padre, Hanabi-chan fue secuestrada por Akatsuki…

-¿C-como? – Inquirió Hiashi abriendo sus ojos como platos, mirando a sus dos hijas totalmente sorprendido. Su hija menor sólo lloraba, mientras la mayor se mantenía seria -. ¿Cómo pasó algo así? ¿Y por que yo no lo sabía? ¡Hinata!

-Logramos rescatarla – Fue todo lo que dijo Hinata, sin tratar de responder a las preguntas de su padre -. Quiero alejarla un tiempo de aquí, por si ellos intentan regresar, o al menos poner unos escoltas para que vigilen la casa.

-Yo no me quiero ir, estaré bien aquí – Dijo Hanabi, quien no dejó de abrazar a su hermana en ningún momento. Hiashi miró de nuevo a sus dos hijas y suspiró.

-Trae los escoltas, no quiero que nadie se acerque a Hanabi de nuevo – Dijo el Hyûga, cosa que sorprendió un poco a su hija mayor pues él no confiaba en los policías, pero le daba gusto que lo hiciera por Hanabi. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se separó de su hermana.

-Mañana mismo estarán aquí, y esta noche me quedaré ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo mirando a su hermana menor, la cual sólo asintió con la cabeza. Hinata nuevamente miró a su padre y este esbozó una leve sonrisa -. "_Papá… él jamás me sonríe… me alegra que ahora lo haga" _– Pensó sonriendo también.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ahí se encontraba Naruto ahora, afuera de ese lujoso restaurante en donde le dijo Shion que se juntaran. Ya eran la diez de la noche y se había alistado lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de no tener ni una milésima de ganas de asistir.

-Bien, sólo le diré que no me gusta y adiós – Se dijo convencido. Caminó hacia el interior del lugar y miró para todos lados a ver si la hallaba, pero se quedó con la boca abierta al verla.

Era cierto, Shion era una chica muy hermosa, pero hasta ahora no se había fijado cuanto, realmente estaba embobado observándola con ese vestido color damasco.

-¡Hola Naruto-kun! – Lo saludó Shion mientras agitaba su mano. Naruto tragó un poco de saliva, tal vez esto no iba a ser tan fácil como lo había planeado en un principio, pero aún así no flaquearía, tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Se acercó a la mesa de Shion y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Shion, que linda – Dijo amablemente, notando como la chica se sonrojaba levemente con sus palabras -. "_Diablos, no debía halagarla ¿Pero que? ¿Entonces debo decirle que está fea? No, no, seguro me mataría, mejor me ahorro esos comentarios" _– Pensó mientras se sentaba.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, tenía deseos de verte – Dijo Shion sonriendo, pero esta vez algo era distinto, no estaba hablando con voz melosa ni usando un tono insinuante, de pronto se veía como una chica tímida y linda, cosa que desarmó por completo al rubio, quien no se esperaba aquel comportamiento tan grácil de su parte.

-¿E-en serio? – Naruto trató de desviar la mirada, pero lamentablemente los "encantos" de la chica le llamaban mucho la atención y lo hacían sonrojarse. Shion aprovechó un despiste y le tomó de la mano.

-Naruto-kun, eres un chico muy lindo – Dijo volviendo a sonreír, pero Naruto apartó su mano rápidamente. La vio bajar la mirada, como si se sintiera triste, lo que lo hizo sentirse algo culpable.

-"_D-demonios… se parece mucho a Hinata…" _– Pensó ahora más nervioso, porque esa chica rubia de verdad tenía expresiones muy parecidas a su adorada princesa, además de sus ojos y su rostro, pero aunque así fuera debía aclararle todo de una vez -. Oye Shion, yo quiero hablar contigo de algo que…

-¿Por qué mejor no ordenamos la comida? – Prepuso Shion interrumpiéndolo, sabía lo que él iba a hacer y no lo iba a permitir, después de por fin conseguir una cita no iba a dejar que Naruto lo acabara todo tanfácil, no pensaba soltarlo aún -. _"Porque tú serás sólo para mí, de eso estoy segura" _– Pensó, poniendo desde ya una sonrisa de victoria.

Naruto simplemente accedió, ya tendría todo el resto de la cita para decirle a Shion que no quería nada con ella.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la habitación de su hermana, la cual ya se había dormido. No paraba de observar la luna, estaba demasiado brillante y hermosa, y de alguna forma le hacía recordar ese deseo que tenía recientemente.

-Naruto-kun… - Susurró con una sonrisa. Se sentía feliz de que su amado quisiera lo mismo que ella, de que ambos quisieran tener un bebé de los dos; estaba segura de que iba a amarlo con todo su ser y a pesar de todo lo de Akatsuki, deseaba traer a ese ser al mundo, poder abrazarlo y besarlo, que él le dijera mamá, porque quería serlo, quería ser una madre -. Y jamás le faltaré… - Se dijo acariciando su vientre, aunque por el momento ninguna vida se gestara ahí dentro.

Suspiró y se sentó en una silla solitaria, recordando cuando ella era una niña y su madre la cuidaba y le enseñaba a cocinar tartas de limón para su padre. En ese tiempo él se comportaba de una forma totalmente distinta, le demostraba afecto y la protegía ante todo, pero ahora no hacía más que ignorarla.

-Ya, será mejor que yo también duerma – Dijo mientras observaba a su hermana, Sonrió al verla tan tranquila, pero su sonrisa se borró al oír como la Hyûga menor susurraba algo entre sueños.

-Sasori… no… no te mueras… - Balbuceó Hanabi, haciendo que su hermana nuevamente se sintiera triste por ella.

-Quisiera… poder traerlo de vuelta Hanabi-chan, todo con tal de que tú seas feliz – Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, sabiendo que su hermana no podía oírla -. De verdad quisiera…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Esta era la segunda noche que se quedaba recostada ahí como si fuese un zombi. No tenía ganas de hacer nada porque se sentía demasiado mal con todo lo sucedido con Sai, por esa razón ni lo había llamado.

-Seguro que sólo quiere decirme que soy una cualquiera… - Se dijo con decepción. Se sentía una estúpida ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Siempre terminaba siendo el consuelo de los hombres de Sakura ¿Por qué no podía ser ella la dueña de esos corazones? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser sólo algo que se usaba por una noche?

Sus pensamientos no hacían más que deprimirla, tanto así que ni prestó atención al sonido de su celular, el cual se movía sobre la mesita de noche. Ella simplemente cerró sus ojos y trató de dormirse.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Será que está molesta conmigo? – Se preguntó Sai, quien marcó por quinta vez el número de Ino, sin obtener respuesta igual que las primeras cuatro. De alguna forma se sentía muy intranquilo, necesitaba hablar con ella, preguntarle que le pasaba ¿Por qué lo evitaba?

La noche que habían pasado juntos no la recordaba muy bien, pero lo poco que sí realmente le había gustado y no entendía que podía pasarle a Ino para evitarlo de esa manera. Además, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso, de pronto la rubia ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que iré a verla mañana, esto no se quedará así – Se dijo mientras dejaba el celular sobre la mesa, para después dirigirse a su habitación.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri se encontraba viendo televisión mientras comía un poco de arroz con huevos revueltos encima. Era muy tarde ya, pero tenía muchísima hambre y no se había podido aguantar, además el concurso de la televisión estaba muy divertido, pues a los participantes les hacían cosas graciosas si no respondían correctamente, como arrojarles una asquerosa baba verde encima.

-¡Jaja! ¡Pero que gracioso! – Gritó estallando en risas al ver como a un chico lo llenaban de tallarines con salsa y carne por haberse equivocado. Terminó de comer y decidió seguir viendo la tele, pero de pronto un pequeño dolor en su vientre comenzó a molestarla.

Se tocó con sus manos, pues esa punzada era bastante molesta.

-¿Qué sucede bebé? – Le habló a su hijo aunque él no pudiera ni oírla ni responderle, pues acostumbraba a hacer eso cuando estaba sola, hablarle a su bebé, había oído que eso los hacía inteligentes, aunque no tenía dudas que con el padre que tenía su hijo sería muy listo. El dolor seguía aumentando, pero repentinamente paró -. Creo que se lo comentaré mañana al doctor, no quiero que vaya a pasarte nada bebé, me moriría… - Dijo abrazando su vientre con fuerza, pues sentía que así protegía a su bebé de cualquier peligro.

De pronto una llamada a su celular la distrajo. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un número desconocido.

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó intrigada, sin embargo aquella voz hizo que de pronto sintiera ganas de llorar, le dolía demasiado oírla, oír a la misma persona que la había engañado.

-_Matsuri, no me cuelgues, por favor quiero hablar contigo…_

-¿Q-que quieres Sari? – Interrogó Matsuri mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero estaba tratando de no llorar, ya estaba cansada de eso.

-_Sólo quiero verte, necesito… quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice, me avergüenza… tú eres mi mejor amiga…_

_-_Las mejores amigas no hacen lo que tú hiciste, no sé de donde sacaste mi número, pero no vuelvas a llamarme – Al decir esto Matsuri colgó apresurada y apagó su celular. No quería volver a saber de ella, le hacía demasiado daño, pero no sabía que su amiga no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácil.

Se secó un par de lágrimas y decidió levantarse para ir a dormir, sin olvidarse de apagar la tele. Por el momento eso sería lo mejor.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya eran casi las doce cuando Naruto y Shion habían salido de aquel restaurante. Se habían pasado todo el tiempo comiendo y charlando animadamente, por lo que a Naruto se le pasó completamente que iba a cortar todo con ella de forma definitiva.

Al llegar afuera la chica le siguió hasta su auto, sonriendo de una forma muy dulce.

-¿Me llevas a casa? – Preguntó, por lo que Naruto la miró confundido.

-Pero si tú tienes auto ¿O es que acaso no lo trajiste?

Shion rió de forma algo traviesa, como si estuviera reconociendo su culpa en alguna cosa. Naruto entendió lo que quiso decirle; no había traído su auto a propósito para hacer que él fuera a dejarla.

Bien, esto podía ayudar en cierto punto, una vez que la dejara en su casa le diría todo de una vez y esto acabaría por fin, a partir de mañana todo volvería a ser perfecto al lado de Hinata y se olvidaría para siempre de esta extraña chica.

-Sube – Dijo resignado mientras suspiraba. Shion sonrió más ampliamente y subió al asiento del copiloto.

-"_Todo va como lo planee… muy pronto Naruto-kun, pronto…" _– Pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues había sido muy meticulosa en este plan, todo por tener a Naruto rendido a sus pies.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

_-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Gritó Karin al ver a ese sujeto –que la miraba con una muy estúpida sonrisa en el rostro- parado al otro lado de la barra, agitando una botella. Lo apuntó con su dedo índice mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos -. ¡Este es el pervertido del otro día!_

_-No te conozco – Dijo Suigetsu haciéndose el desentendido, aunque no podía negar que cuando había visto a aquella antipática pelirroja se había sentido algo feliz pues sería divertido molestarla._

_-Karin, él es el nuevo barman – Le comunicó Jirobou con seriedad, para después alejarse, dejando a la chica con la boca abierta._

_-Esto no puede ser… - Susurró Karin llena de rabia._

Y así había sido, ese imbécil sólo llevaba unas horas trabajando en ese lugar y en todo ese tiempo le había colmado la paciencia más de quince veces. Ahora ella se dirigía a la barra a devolver un par de vasos.

Suigetsu los recibió y los guardó enseguida.

-Y brujita Karin ¿Te la estás pasando bien? – Le preguntó el albino con una sonrisa algo molesta, mientras que Karin le veía frunciendo el ceño. No podía creerlo, pero le odiaba, apenas lo conocía y le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-No te he dado la confianza para que me llames por mi nombre, y menos para que me digas bruja – Le dijo la pelirroja enojada y ajustándose los lentes con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento Suigetsu la miró de pies a cabeza, notando el cuerpo de la chica y volviendo a sonreír.

-Oye, no te enojes – Le dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la miraba -. Vaya, con esta mano te toqué ahí – Señalando los pechos de la chica -. Mira que suertudo soy.

-¡Maldito pervertido! – Gritó Karin completamente sonrojada y con los ojos como platos. Suigetsu sólo siguió sonriendo y la chica se alejó muerta de rabia.

Tayuya se acercó a Karin, sonriendo de forma algo pícara.

-Mira, y tú que te estabas quejando de no tener a quien amar, pero tal parece que el nuevo está loco por ti – Le comentó mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro a su amiga, pero Karin la miró asesinamente, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Prefiero suicidarme lenta y dolorosamente antes de siquiera considerar la posibilidad de tener algo con esa maldita lagartija – Dijo con voz de ultratumba, causando que por primera vez la ruda Tayuya sintiera miedo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto había llegado hasta la casa de Shion, descubriendo que se trataba casi de una mansión, pues al parecer Shion era muy rica. La rubia se bajó del auto y sonrió cuando vio que Naruto también se bajaba, mirando sorprendido la casa.

-Wow, que casa tan grande y bonita Shion – Dijo el rubio, que estaba admirado de aquella magnífica construcción. Shion se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada del auto del rubio.

-Bueno, todo esto será del hombre que se case conmigo – Comentó cerrando sus ojos -. Mis papás murieron hace tiempo y yo soy la dueña de toda su fortuna, sus empresas y todo eso, pero… a mí no me importa demasiado, por eso pienso compartirlo con mi esposo.

-¿Por qué dices que no te importa? – Inquirió Naruto mirándola de reojo, pero Shion no lo miró, sólo siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿De que sirve ser una persona llena de riquezas si no tienes con quien compartirlas? Yo estoy sola… sólo tengo a mi mejor amiga, pero nada más – De pronto Shion abrió los ojos y miró al suelo, como si tuviera miedo de ver a Naruto, el cual de pronto no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Tan sola estás? – El rubio la observó más atentamente, nuevamente se daba cuenta de que ella era una chica muy hermosa, pero fuera de eso, sus palabras le hacían sentir cierto vacío, le entristecía que una chica como ella, que parecía tan alegre, en realidad se sintiera así de sola -. ¿Pero sabes? Si quieres yo también puedo ser tu amigo – Dijo desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado.

-Ese es el problema Naruto-kun – Respondió Shion parándose justo en frente del rubio -. A mí no me interesa tu amistad.

Naruto no alcanzó a decir nada cuando volteó su rostro hacia Shion, porque ella sólo lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó en los labios, haciendo que él abriera los ojos como platos. La rubia comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de Naruto, que parecía ser una estatua viviente en ese momento, pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponder, hasta que sin pensarlo la tenía rodeada por la cintura y la besaba igual que ella a él.

Shion se separó para tomar aire y volvió a besarlo, pero fue en ese momento que Naruto recordó a Hinata; esa imagen lo golpeó tan fuerte en su cabeza que parecía que le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Se separó de Shion algo agitado y la miró fijamente. Ella no sonreía, sólo le miraba como si le estuviese ordenando que no parase, incluso intentó volver a besarlo, pero Naruto desvió la mirada.

-Yo no debería estar haciendo esto, estoy enamorado de Hinata – Dijo apartando suavemente a la rubia, pues no se atrevería a ser brusco con una mujer -. Shion, lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que yo no? – Cuestionó Shion frunciendo el ceño, estaba realmente molesta porque después de besarla Naruto le decía que amaba a Hinata.

-No es lo que tenga o no tenga, es lo que ella es… es la persona más importante para mi, la única que me ha amado sinceramente sin pedirme nada a cambio, yo… no podría serle infiel… - Dijo serio y abriendo la puerta de su auto para retirarse del lugar, pero Shion lo tomó de la muñeca obligando a que permaneciera ahí.

-Si fuese así no me habrías besado – Insistió la chica, pero Naruto se zafó de un ligero movimiento.

-Eso no fue más que un error que no se volverá a repetir – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de subir a su auto y perderse lejos de ahí. Shion sólo miró el camino y apretó sus puños con rabia, esto no era como lo había planeado, pero al menos se dio cuenta de que sí provocaba algo en el rubio.

-Maldición… - Susurró mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos -. ¿Por qué… siento que si no te tengo no estaré satisfecha? Eres una obsesión que no puedo olvidar… - Se dijo, como si le estuviese hablando al rubio.

Por su parte, Naruto se sentía pésimo; había besado a otra mujer que no era su novia y eso lo hacía sentirse muy culpable, no quería siquiera pensar en que Hinata se enterara de eso.

-Soy un estúpido… no tengo que ver más a Shion… - Se dijo apretando sus manos contra el manubrio y pisando el acelerador -. Pero… ¡Maldición no se lo dije! – Gritó al darse cuenta de que una vez más no le había dicho a Shion que no la quería ver más, otra vez había olvidado decirle a esa extraña y obsesiva chica que no quería tener nada que ver con ella ¡Hasta le había propuesto amistad!

Definitivamente ver a una mujer indefensa era su estúpida mayor debilidad, era un idiota cuando se trataba de eso y actuaba como no quería.

-Idiota… - Masculló regañándose.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata traía puesto su pijama, aunque en realidad era de su madre y no de ella pues no tenía nada de su ropa en esta casa.

Dejó caer su mano con el celular, su rostro se veía decepcionado y parecía algo triste.

-¿Por qué no me contestas Naruto-kun? ¿Será que ya te has dormido? – Se preguntó bajando la mirada, pues tenia la esperanza de hablar un rato con él antes de dormirse, pero ya que él no contestaba lo más seguro era que estuviera teniendo dulces sueños en este momento. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios -. Bueno, que duermas bien Naruto-kun.

Después de eso miró una vez más la hermosa noche, para después por fin irse a dormir.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día finalmente había llegado y él se encontraba saliendo del aeropuerto. Estaba ansioso por correr hacia aquel lugar que le había indicado su hermana y abrazar a Matsuri hasta desfallecer, pero primero debía encontrar un hotel porque no podía llegar con maletas y todo.

-Rayos… - Susurró llevándose una mano al corazón, pues no podía evitar que al estar tan cerca de ella sus latidos se aceleraran descontroladamente, mientras un cosquilleo bastante molesto se apoderaba de su estómago. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, más que nada porque estaba seguro de que apenas ella lo viera le cerraría la puerta en las narices, pero si era necesario tiraría la puerta al suelo con tal de hacer que ella lo escuchara, porque en definitiva no se iría sin ella.

Tomó un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran a un hotel, primero debía descansar y calmarse, sino no sería capaz de volver a verla.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Shikamaru terminó de guardar aquellos papeles, los culpables de muchas desgracias ocurridas últimamente. Estaba fastidiado, no lograba ver más que pruebas de todos los crímenes de Akatsuki ¿Pero de que servían si no los tenían a ellos?

Todo esto por Sasuke, porque él había insistido en mantener todo en secreto hasta llegar al líder.

_-¿No crees que te lo estás tomando a la ligera? – Interrogó Shikamaru al comisario, el cual sólo le miró de forma algo fría -. Sasuke, no puedes ponerte con estos sentimentalismos ahora, esto es por tu hermano ¿No es verdad?_

_-No es eso – Respondió el azabache apretando sus puños -. ¿Tú crees que yo arriesgaría a todos mis compañeros sólo por Itachi? Esto lo hago para que ellos ya no puedan escapar, no se trata sólo de mí, es por el bien de todos… - Dijo decidido, pero no logró convencer al Nara para nada, pues este sólo le miraba escéptico._

_-No te creo, pero haz lo que quieras, sólo te advierto que esa reunión será muy peligrosa y en lugar de asistir a ella deberías hacer que la cancelen._

_Sasuke sólo le dio la espalda, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, ahora que por fin tendría a su hermano de frente no iba a retractarse, aunque esto significara que pudiera perder más que su propia vida, debía conocer las razones de Itachi._

-No es más que un terco – Susurró dejando caer la carpeta sobre el escritorio. En ese momento miró la hora y recordó que en un rato más debía de acompañar a Matsuri al ginecólogo. Sonrió levemente -. Hasta parezco padre y todo – Se dijo divertido.

Se puso de pie y guardó los archivos bajo llave, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir de su oficina. Hoy no se encontraba de humor, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo por que su amiga no se diera cuenta.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata, su hermana y su padre se encontraban desayunando en silencio, ninguno decía nada y todo se había tornado muy incómodo y tenso, sobre todo porque Hiashi no dejaba de observar a Hinata de reojo. Le parecía mentira como había cambiado su hija, siendo siempre una niña llorona y debilucha, ahora era una mujer de armas tomar, no se esperaba un cambio así, pero Hinata cada día era más parecida a su madre.

En ese momento el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y la empleada se dirigió a atenderlo.

-Y entonces Hinata ¿Ya conseguiste a los que van a vigilar la casa y a tu hermana? – Preguntó el Hyûga mientras tomaba un poco de té. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es padre, les llamé hace un rato y vendrán en cualquier momento – Respondió la ojiperla mayor, notando como su hermana le miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Yo no quiero un niñero – Se quejó Hanabi, que aún aunque no hubiera superado la muerte de Sasori, seguía siendo la joven autoritaria de siempre.

-Señor Hyûga, lo llama su sobrino Neji – Dijo la empleada dirigiéndose con el teléfono en mano hacia Hiashi, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó tomando el teléfono para caminar con él hacia la sala.

-No me digas eso – Le dijo Hinata a Hanabi -. Hanabi-chan, no quiero que nadie de Akatsuki se vuelva a meter contigo, es algo que he hecho por tu bien.

-Ellos no volverán… - Aseguró Hanabi bajando la mirada, pero Hinata sabía que eso no era cierto, que en cualquier momento ellos podría volver a atacarla. Aún su hermana no le había querido comentar nada de lo que había pasado en realidad, Hinata no tenía idea de cómo pasaron las cosas mientras estuvo secuestrada, sólo sabía que Sasori había protegido a Hanabi y había muerto producto de eso, pero no conocía más detalles.

-"_¿De verdad alguien como él pudo ser capaz de sacrificar su vida por alguien más?" _– Pensó confundida Hinata. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y la misma empleada que había contestado se dirigió a abrir, dejando ver a dos policías.

Hinata se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada a recibirlos. Ambos veían con asombro el lugar.

-Que mansión Hinata – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, pues nunca había estado en ese lugar -. No entiendo como cambiaste todo esto por un cutre departamento en el centro.

-Hey, no es cutre Kiba-kun – Se quejó Hinata dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro al castaño, el cual sólo sonrió. Después dirigió su mirada al otro oficial -. Buenos días Lee-san.

-Igualmente Hinata-san – Dijo Lee, quien aún estaba admirando la enorme mansión Hyûga. Hinata sonrió un poco y notó como su hermana menor se acercaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, pero si es cara de perro – Dijo la chica, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera y que a Kiba se le marcara una venita en la frente, enojado y a la vez sorprendido al notar que ella había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

-¿A quien llamas cara de perro mocosa malcriada? – Espetó furioso, causando una leve sonrisa en la chica, la cual al cabo de unos segundos se tornó algo triste. Entonces se dio cuenta, ella sólo trataba de olvidarse de su dolor y para eso no encontró mejor solución que armar una pelea con él. Se sintió un poco mal por ella y decidió seguirle el juego -. Menos mal que no eras una niña, porque aquí tienes a tus dos niñeros.

-No necesito que un perro faldero me cuide – Dijo Hanabi cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio, mientras una gotita resbalaba por la frente de Hinata.

Mientras tanto Hiashi hablaba con su sobrino, pero se veía algo irritado.

-Neji, no puedes fallarme ahora ¿Quieres que nos quedemos sin un peso? – Cuestionó enfadado, notando de soslayo que los policías ya habían llegado -. Entiendo, esta noche hablaremos ¿La traerás? Bien, adiós.

Después de colgar dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió hacia la entrada, extendiendo su mano hacia los dos hombres.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hiashi Hyûga – Dijo en un tono algo frío, el cual logró asustar un poco a Kiba y a Lee -. Espero que cuiden bien de mi casa y de mi hija.

-Claro señor – Dijo Kiba estrechando su mano, mirando de reojo a Hanabi, la cual sólo le hizo un desprecio una vez más -. "_Mocosa malcriada" _– Pensó Kiba con una venita marcada en su frente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Esto no puede ser, los nervios me están matando – Se dijo observando aquel edificio. No se lo había podido creer cuando Temari le dijo que Matsuri era vecina de Hinata y Naruto, así que lo más seguro era que también los vería a ellos, así podría saber si en verdad ya todo estaba olvidado, si había podido perdonarlos, pero más que todo eso, estaba el hecho de volver a verla de nuevo.

Gaara no sabía lo que iba a decir, había estado pensándolo toda la tarde y toda la noche, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quehacer ahora, sólo podía caminar hacia el interior de ese lugar mientras el cuerpo le temblaba sin saber si era el miedo o la emoción lo que lo provocaba.

Subió por las escaleras, así tendría más tiempo de pensar y de calmarse, no se podía tranquilizar con nada. Cuando llegó frente al número que le indicó Temari, notó que era cierto, estaba justo al lado del departamento de Hinata.

-Que flojera – Escuchó una voz conocida. Se dio la vuelta y observó a Naruto salir de su departamento, quien cerró con llave y se dio la vuelta, tirando las llaves al suelo al verlo a él -. G-Gaara…

-Naruto… - Dijo Gaara con calma, ahora sí que podía disimular muy bien lo que sentía. Al principio pensó que de ver a Naruto seguro se molestaría, que tal vez querría golpearlo, pero ahora que lo estaba viendo nada le pasaba, no sentía ni odio ni rabia, hasta le daba gusto -. Hola Naruto – Esbozó una leve sonrisa, dejando aún más desconcertado al rubio.

Naruto se agachó a recoger sus llaves, mirando a Gaara una vez más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó confuso. Frunció levemente el ceño al pensar en que tal vez Gaara había vuelto por Hinata, pero de alguna forma le parecía que eso no era del todo posible.

-Es una larga historia, no creo que sea conveniente relatarla ahora ¿Sabes? Sólo vine buscando a alguien – Respondió el pelirrojo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Naruto observó hacia la puerta cerrada del departamento, volviendo a sorprenderse al notar que era el de Matsuri.

-¿Tú…? – Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando ambos advirtieron como la puerta se abría, dejando ver a una sonriente castaña que al parecer estaba a punto de salir a hacer unas compras, pues llevaba su billetera en mano.

El tiempo pareció congelarse para ella, se había quedado en estado de shock al ver a quien estaba frente a su puerta, como él la miraba con sus ojos aguamarina y no le quitaba la vista de encima, y la miraba de un forma tan distinta a como lo hacía antes. Su corazón se estrujó con tanta fuerza que pensó que le daría un infarto, tuvo que parpadear para ver si era real o sólo producto de su imaginación, pero no, era real y ahí estaba, frente a ella.

-Gaara… - Susurró, rodándole un par de lágrimas por las mejillas al tiempo que sus brazos caían como si ya no tuvieran fuerzas. Sus piernas temblaban, sentía que no podía permanecer de pie.

-Matsuri… - Dijo Gaara esbozando una sonrisa una vez más. No sabía como empezar, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle en ese segundo, en ese instante, pues sólo le importaba que ella estaba ahí -. Hola Matsuri…

Fue sólo un segundo más el que la castaña permaneció consciente, porque al siguiente yacía desmayada entre los brazos de Gaara, quien se había apresurado a sostenerla. Naruto estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo, así que sólo reaccionó a ayudar a Gaara a llevar a Matsuri hacia el interior del departamento, ya después se enteraría mejor de que estaba pasando.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina pensando en todo lo ocurrido recientemente, sobre todo en lo último que le había dicho Karin sobre Akatsuki. No había podido sacarle una sola palabra a Hidan y ya estaba harto de eso, así que lo habían trasladado a una cárcel finalmente.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio y sacó un cigarrillo para ver si eso le lograba calmar un poco, pues estaba demasiado ansioso porque llegara el día de esa subasta para poder encontrarse con Itachi y poder al fin conocer la verdadera razón de por que había asesinado a sus padres.

Unos golpes a su puerta le llamaron la atención, haciendo que volteara el rostro hacia ese lugar. Vio entrar a Sakura con una sonrisa y unas carpetas en sus manos, al parecer de algún caso nuevo. Se veía tan sonriente que por un momento a Sasuke se le olvidó toda su frustración y su rabia.

-Hola Sakura – La saludó sonriendo levemente, pero sólo pudo ver como ella le miraba frunciendo el ceño y a los pocos segundos le quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca para apagarlo y arrojarlo al basurero.

-Sabes que no me gusta que fumes, no lo soporto – Se quejó furiosa. El azabache la miró desconcertado y aún con la mano en la posición de estar agarrando el cigarrillo, pero después de eso comenzó a reír.

-Está bien, ya entendí – Dijo algo divertido -. ¿Qué tienes para mí? – Preguntó señalando las carpetas. Sakura las miró y luego las dejó sobre el escritorio.

-Ah sí, son unos casos que llegaron y te los traje – Respondió acercándose a él y dándole un leve beso en los labios, para después alejarse sonriendo -. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo así que nos vemos luego.

-Escuché que viene de visita la fiscal regional – Dijo Sasuke de pronto, antes de que Sakura se fuera, por lo tanto esta se quedó detenida en la puerta -. Dicen que es una mujer de armas tomar y que es muy estricta ¿No estás algo preocupada?

-Claro que no, soy buena en mi trabajo y no tengo de que preocuparme o asustarme – Respondió la pelirrosa acercando su mano a la chapa de la puerta -. Sasuke-kun… te recuerdo que ella vendrá a verte también, tienes que ser amable, recuerda que es muy temperamental.

-Ya sé, lo tengo claro – Dijo el azabache soltando un suspiro, ya que esa mujer en serio inspiraba terror cuando quería hacerlo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Estaba dentro de ese auto, siendo custodiado por dos policías y con las manos esposadas. Se sentía hastiado de todo esto, era demasiado molesto tener que estar arrestado por esos ineptos que se hacían llamar policías de Konoha.

-"_Pf, si no fuera por ese imbécil de Sasori no estaría aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, que bueno que se murió el muy idiota" _– Pensó fastidiado, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oye ¿Podrías detener un poco el auto? Es que necesito ir al baño – Dijo el oficial que estaba sentado al lado de Hidan. El que conducía sólo suspiró con fastidio y le hizo caso, deteniéndose fuera de una gasolinera.

-Date prisa – Dijo el conductor. El otro asintió y salió corriendo muy rápido. Hidan les miró de reojo a ambos y se dio cuenta de que el que tenía la llave para liberarlo era el conductor.

El hombre ladeó un poco su cabeza y Hidan pensó en su maléfico plan. Alzó sus manos y antes de que el policía se diera cuenta ya había sido golpeado y se encontraba inconsciente. Hidan aprovechó esto para quitarle la llave que colgaba del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y la usó para abrirse las esposas. Luego le quitó el arma y se bajó del auto, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para esconderse.

-"_Ja, no fue tan difícil como pensé… ahora tengo que llegar al bar de Orochimaru y todo estará solucionado" _– Pensó sonriendo triunfalmente, pero de pronto se llevó una mano a su ojo, ese ojo al que cubría un parque y que nunca más serviría -. Maldito Sasori, me vengaré por esto, tu muñeca lo pagará.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata estaba en su auto yéndose hacia su casa, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hablado con su padre antes de salir de casa, estaba recordando una vez más esa conversación.

_-Así que te has vuelto una gran policía – Dijo Hiashi sentado en aquel sillón tan cómodo, en esa lujosa sala de la mansión Hyûga. Hinata asintió con la cabeza._

_-Sí, aunque hago lo que puedo… sólo quiero ser como mamá, y cumplir lo que ella no pudo – Respondió, notando la mirada de Hiashi. _

_Hanabi se había ido a la universidad custodiada por Kiba y Lee estaba afuera de la casa protegiéndola, pero Hinata aún seguía ahí, sólo porque su padre le había pedido unos minutos._

_-Estoy seguro que… tú lo lograrás – Le dijo a su hija Hiashi, dejándola sorprendida. Luego de eso se puso de pie y se alejó de ella, pero Hinata aún no podía moverse de su asiento, no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle su padre._

_Por primera vez, sentía que no estaban tan alejados._

-Padre… - Susurró conduciendo, tratando de no dejar de observar el camino -. ¿Será que algún día seremos como antes? – Se preguntó recordando cuando su padre la amaba, cuando era una niña y él siempre estaba a su lado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Itachi se encontraba en la azotea. El viento golpeaba su rostro y sus manos estaban apoyadas en la baranda. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sacrificado para estar aquí, incuso un amigo suyo había muerto, porque a pesar de todo esos idiotas de Akatsuki se habían convertido en su familia, sobre todo ella.

Sentía mucho no poder decirle la verdad a su hermano, pero prefería que él le odiara antes de saber quien era el verdadero asesino de sus padres, porque entonces su vida también peligraría, porque Madara tenía demasiado poder, por eso había que desenmascararlo ante todos.

-¿En que piensas? – Escuchó una voz suave y femenina que venía desde su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Konan mirándolo con cierto dejo de tristeza. Itachi bajó la mirada y volvió su vista al frente luego de unos segundos, volviendo a mirar a la nada.

-Nada en especial, sólo pensaba en lo que sucederá dentro de una semana y media – Respondió con algo de frialdad, como siempre se ocultaba detrás de aquella máscara. Siempre había tenido que ser así para él, era su única forma de sobrevivir.

-¿Crees que… encuentres a tu hermano en ese lugar? – Preguntó de pronto Konan, mientras se acercaba a Itachi y posaba una mano sobre la de él, aún apoyada en la baranda.

-No lo sé, sólo espero que no, no quiero verlo – Respondió Itachi, otra vez fríamente, porque no deseaba que nadie conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Ahora explícame que haces aquí – Exigió Naruto, dándose cuenta de que Gaara no le quitaba la vista de encima a Matsuri que estaba dormida sobre el sillón. El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido, sobre todo porque podía ver las lágrimas aún marcadas en el rostro de la castaña y eso le molestaba, no le gustaba ver a una mujer sufrir, era jodidamente débil ante eso, al igual como anoche con Shion.

-¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? – Cuestionó Gaara mirando al rubio, desviando sólo por un segundo su atención de la castaña -. ¿Quién eres para exigirme algo?

-Ella ha llorado con sólo verte, no la dejaré sola contigo si no me dices que le pasó – Respondió Naruto poniéndose de pie. Gaara también se puso de pie, mirándolo con rabia; ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había pasado para que ahora viniera Naruto a impedirle hablar con Matsuri.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia, no te metas y lárgate – Dijo de mal humor, pero sus palabras no convencían para nada al rubio.

-No me voy a ir.

-Te dije que te fueras – Insistió Gaara más cabreado, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo más Matsuri comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo sus ojos negros y clavándolos en su persona. El pelirrojo se volteó hacia ella, sin saber que expresión poner en su cara, sólo sabía que se sentía feliz de volver a verla.

-¿Q-que haces aquí? – Fue todo lo que atinó a decir la chica, sentándose lentamente sobre el sillón mientras se sostenía la cabeza, pues aún se sentía mareada. Naruto la miró y se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien Matsuri-chan? – Preguntó preocupado, pero se alivió al verla asentir con la cabeza. Ella se levantó y casi cae de nuevo, pero fue sujetada por el rubio, aunque a Gaara le molestó mucho aquel gesto, no entendía que demonios tenía que hacer Naruto metido en este lugar.

-Gracias Naruto-san – Dijo la chica sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa se borró enseguida al volver a ver a Gaara -. Te pregunté que haces aquí ¿Qué no me oíste?

-Matsuri por favor no me trates así – Le dijo Gaara bajando la mirada. Matsuri también bajó la mirada, no podía creer que él estaba ahí, que estaba ahora frente a ella ¿Pero a que había venido?

-¿Cómo quieres que te trate después de lo que me hiciste? ¿Acaso esperabas que te recibiera con flores y chocolates? – Preguntó sarcástica. Naruto se dio cuenta de que ahora sí estaba sobrando, pero no sabía si era buena idea dejarlos solos -. No sé como me encontraste y ni me importa, sólo quiero que te vayas, te dije que no te quería volver a ver nunca más, no entiendo a que has venido.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que vine – Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente, ya no le interesaba que Naruto estuviera aquí, que se enterara de todo, lo único que le importaba era que ella lo escuchara -. Tienes que oírme, no voy a irme hasta que me dejes hablar.

-No te quiero escuchar – La castaña se separó del rubio que aún la sostenía y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola e indicando hacia afuera mientras miraba a Gaara firmemente. No pensó que de tenerlo en frente sería capaz de verlo a los ojos, pero ahora que estaba ahí tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacarlo de su vida de una vez -. Lárgate.

-No me voy a ir, ya te lo dije – Respondió con decisión. Naruto le puso una mano sobre el hombro, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Ella te dijo que te fueras, así que vete.

-No te metas en esto Naruto, este asunto no tiene que ver contigo.

-Tiene que ver porque Matsuri-chan es mi amiga – Dijo Naruto, quien recibió un golpe en su mano por parte del pelirrojo para que éste le soltara. Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Matsuri, al ver que ellos estaban por ponerse a pelear decidió intervenir.

-Naruto-san, está bien, deja que hablemos, no tienes por que hacer esto – Dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto se alejó de Gaara y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando a Matsuri antes de salir.

-Si te hace algo sólo me llamas, estaré aquí afuera – Dijo con una sonrisa. La castaña asintió y cerró la puerta, mirando a Gaara con dolor y rabia al mismo tiempo, lo que causó que él también sintiera dolor, pues se había dado cuenta de que las palabras de su hermana estaban en lo cierto, ella ya no era la misma, cuando la veía a los ojos podía darse cuenta de que su brillo se había apagado, que él lo había hecho.

-Ahora sí ¿A que has venido Gaara? – Cuestionó Matsuri con tristeza, después de todo no sabía que pensar sobre esta visita. Tenía deseos de esconderse, de salir corriendo, pero eso sería seguir huyendo y sólo demostraría que era una cobarde, por la misma razón que había huido de Suna, pero era porque no soportaba el dolor de tenerlo cerca, o de verlo con otra mujer.

-Sólo quiero pedirte perdón – Le respondió Gaara con voz sincera. Matsuri lo observó y no fue capaz de distinguir mentira alguna en sus palabras, por más que le miraba Gaara no sonaba como si estuviese disimulando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué me vas a pedir perdón? ¿Por qué nunca pudiste sentir nada por mí, o por haberte acostado con mi mejor amiga?

-Por haberte lastimado, por haber jugado contigo sin importarme lo que tú pudieras sentir – Le dijo Gaara acercándose un poco a ella, mientras la chica apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta cerrada -. Porque por mi culpa tú ya no sonríes, porque te hice llorar…

-Aléjate de mí… - Susurró Matsuri con los ojos ensombrecidos, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, pero él no le hacía caso, sólo se acercaba más.

-Cuando te fuiste me sentí vacío, no sabía que hacer sin ti, quise buscarte pero me atacaron… no quería que te fueras, iba a decirte lo que… lo que siento por ti – Gaara se acercó hasta finalmente acorralarla contra la puerta, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de la chica. Con su mano tomó a Matsuri del mentón para hacer que ella lo viera directo a los ojos y se acercó más a sus labios, hasta que apenas quedaban unos centímetros entre ellos -. Matsuri… te amo… - Le susurró.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con la sorpresa de oír esas palabras, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al sentir como él la besaba, como lentamente los labios de Gaara se movían sobre los suyos. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, no entendía como podía ser tan estúpida y seguirlo amando igual que antes. No; más que antes.

No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que corresponderle aquel beso, lo volvieron muy intenso, tanto que ninguno de los dos quería que acabase.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto estaba fuera de su apartamento sentado en el piso, cuando de pronto vio llegar a Hinata. Estaba algo preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar ahí dentro con esos dos, pero al ver a Hinata se sintió más tranquilo y sonrió, poniéndose de pie al instante.

-Hinata-chan – Dijo sonriente, aunque al verla de pronto recordó lo que había hecho anoche y un dejo de culpabilidad se asomó en su mirada, más cuando ella lo abrazó emocionada.

-Te quería ver Naruto-kun, perdón por no haberte avisado nada ayer – Le dijo mientras lo apretaba fuertemente, pues de verdad lo había extrañado mucho -. Estaba en casa de mi padre.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada – Le dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba su largo cabello azulado. Cerró sus ojos, se sentía como un imbécil, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo, aunque sólo hubiese besado a Shion y no había pasado nada más.

-Naruto-kun, estuve pensando en ti toda la noche, necesitaba oír tu voz pero no me contestaste, seguro que estabas dormido ¿No es así?

-S-sí – Respondió Naruto abrazándola un poco más fuerte. Ahora se sentía peor, si ella supiera lo que había hecho anoche no lo querría volver a ver ni en pintura. Lo mejor era que guardara el secreto, Hinata jamás se iba a enterar, no había forma de que ella lo supiera.

-Oigan par de problemáticos… - Oyeron de pronto. Naruto suspiró al verle y Hinata arqueó una ceja sin comprender la reacción de su novio al ver a Shikamaru.

De lo que sí estaba seguro Naruto, era que aquí se armaría un buen lío, porque si se trataba de Matsuri Shikamaru estaría muy enojado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¡¿Cómo que se escapó? – Gritó Sasuke al teléfono. Sólo oyó una estúpida excusa del otro lado y arrojó el teléfono a la pared, el cual resonó fuertemente cayendo al suelo.

Sasuke golpeó la mesa con tanta furia que se lastimó las manos en el acto, pero no le importaba, sólo le importaba que otra vez, otra vez ellos le habían ganado.

-Una vez más… te escapas de mí… - Susurró apretando sus puños, sin siquiera inmutarse porque estaban sangrando.

Continuara…

Avance:

Hidan regresa con Akatsuki y planea una venganza contra la muñeca. Shion vuelve a intentar conquistar a Naruto, el cual aún se siente culpable por lo sucedido. Gaara y Matsuri hablan sobre sus sentimientos, pero no va a ser tan fácil que ella lo perdone. La subasta se acerca cada vez más, al igual que el reencuentro entre Sasuke y su hermano.

Próximo capítulo: El peligro se acerca.

.…

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Quién será la fiscal regional? ¿Tendrá alguna importancia en esta historia?**

**¿Logrará Gaara que Matsuri lo perdone, o se armará un lío con Shikamaru?**

**¿Hinata matará a Naruto si se entera de lo de Shion?**

**Gracias por leer y trataré de actualizar pronto, al igual que mis otros fics.**

**Nos leemos pronto y ¡Suerte a todos!**

**¡Bye!**


	25. El peligro se acerca

**¡Hola!**

**Traigo por fin el capitulo 25 del fic, ahora sí creo que ya no falta mucho para el final, pero iremos viendo como se dan las cosas y puede que aún falte un poco ^^**

**En fin, gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, muchas gracias, esta conti es para ustedes.**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 25: El peligro se acerca**

Cuando se separaron ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero ya una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas, cosa que lo hizo sentir muy mal. Miró a Matsuri y secó su lágrima con su dedo pulgar, para después atrapar su rostro entre sus manos.

—Matsuri, perdóname por favor, sé que fui un idiota pero quiero remediarlo – Le dijo Gaara. Ella al fin abrió sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente, sin decir nada por varios segundos en los que a él le parecieron una verdadera eternidad

—Gaara, me hiciste mucho daño – Dijo la castaña bajando la mirada, llevándose una mano a su vientre sin darse cuenta, gesto que Gaara notó y al mismo tiempo posó su misma mano sobre el vientre de la chica, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Así que tendrás un bebé? – Preguntó, observando como Matsuri lo volteaba a ver sorprendida.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente, buscando una palabra que demostrara su sorpresa ante esta situación.

—¿Cómo es que lo…? – Pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo, que aún la mantenía presa entre su cuerpo y la puerta de su departamento.

—Temari – Fue todo lo que dijo Gaara y bastó para que ella lo entendiera -. Matsuri… es mi bebé ¿No es verdad? Es mi hijo…

Matsuri no le respondió, tan sólo bajó la mirada y se liberó de él, caminando hasta el sofá y sentándose. Gaara la siguió con la mirada.

—Por favor respóndeme.

—¿Tú que crees? – Preguntó la castaña sin mirarle. No sabía que decirle, no quería que Gaara se viniera a hacer cargo del bebé ignorando el dolor que le causaba verlo, no quería tenerlo cerca. Se llevó una mano a su vientre y no esperó a que él le respondiera -. No, no es tu hijo.

—Mentira, yo sé que es mi hijo y no me engañarás negándolo – Dijo Gaara mirándola con decisión, pero Matsuri enseguida se puso de pie y le miró también.

—¡Es la verdad, el bebé no es tuyo! – Le gritó en su cara, sin embargo Gaara sonrió levemente, pero no de forma arrogante, sino más bien calmada, tranquila. Matsuri se sorprendió ante su reacción, sin saber que decirle ahora. Volvió a caer sentada sobre su sofá, mientras el timbre de su casa sonaba -. No es tu hijo… - Repitió.

—No me mientas, yo lo sé, estoy seguro de que es mi hijo y no ganarás nada con negarlo, vine por ti y por él.

Matsuri lo miró; ella no esperaba que Gaara estuviera tan seguro de esto ¿Qué había pasado con él? Era diferente, no era el mismo sujeto con el que se acostaba sin tener nada serio, no era el mismo que la había lastimado y que había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo; él le había dicho que la amaba ¿Acaso era verdad?

Gaara abrió la puerta ya que el timbre no dejaba de sonar, pensó que se trataba de Naruto, pero le sorprendió ver a otra persona en su lugar, un hombre de cabellera negra y aspecto despreocupado, el cual le miró arqueando una ceja y luego miró a Matsuri, ignorándole.

—Matsuri ¿Quién es este tipo y que te ha hecho? – Interrogó, molestando a Gaara con su sola presencia. Matsuri lo miró y volvió a bajar la vista. Él se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía los ojos rojos -. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

—Shikamaru-san… yo…

—¿Es que acaso eres su padre? – Interrumpió Gaara con molestia y por supuesto también celos. No tenía idea de quien era ese ni por que le hablaba a _su _Matsuri con toda esa confianza, pero sin duda eso le molestaba y mucho.

—Soy alguien que se preocupa por ella – Respondió simplemente Shikamaru, sin hacer caso a sus provocaciones.

Naruto y Hinata se aparecieron en la puerta, la segunda se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Gaara en ese lugar, pues realmente no lo esperaba.

—Gaara-kun… - Murmuró sorprendida. Gaara la miró, la observó fijamente, tratando de buscar dentro de si mismo, de darse cuenta si sentía o no lo mismo que antes por ella, pero no, no había nada de esos sentimientos, ninguno de ellos, todo estaba vacío.

—Hola Hinata – La saludó simplemente, como quien saluda a una vieja amiga.

Hinata también pudo darse cuenta, notó que Gaara ya no la miraba como antes, cuando parecía derretirse sólo con observarla, cuando la miraba con amor. Ahora sólo la veía como a cualquier persona, aunque eso le aliviaba, quería decir que no le estaba haciendo daño.

—Gaara, por favor vete – Dijo Matsuri de pronto, rompiendo aquel silencio incómodo en el que estaban todos inmiscuidos. Gaara se volteó y miró a Shikamaru con rabia otra vez, para luego observar a Matsuri y asentir con la cabeza, pero cuando iba a decir algo el Nara habló.

—Ya es hora de irnos Matsuri, la cita con el doctor es en media hora – Le recordó, ya que había venido por ella para eso. Matsuri lo recordó también y se puso de pie apresurada, pero Gaara se había quedado detenido en la puerta.

—Es verdad, la cita con el ginecólogo – Dijo la castaña yéndose a buscar su bolso al cuarto.

Shikamaru miró a Gaara. No sabía quien era, pero le causaba desconfianza por el simple hecho de haber hecho llorar a Matsuri, sin embargo luego de verlo unos segundos más por fin lo reconoció.

—"_Este tipo… ¿Qué no es el comisario de Suna?_" – Se preguntó sorprendido. Matsuri regresó apresurada y los sacó a todos afuera para cerrar la puerta, pero al ver a Gaara aún ahí frunció el ceño.

—Creí haberte dicho que te fueras – Insistió la castaña, pero lo vio negar con la cabeza -. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Quiero ver el ultrasonido de mi hijo – Fue la respuesta de Gaara, dejando a todos los demás con la boca abierta, aunque Naruto ya lo sospechaba.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Itachi bajó de la azotea luego de tomar aire un rato más y a solas, ya que le pidió a Konan que le dejara. Cuando estuvo en el bar, se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

—¿Hidan? – Se preguntó cuando vio entrar corriendo al albino, el cual sólo sonreía con satisfacción al haber burlado a los policías de Konoha, que no eran más que unos inútiles e incompetentes.

—Itachi, que bueno que estabas aquí – Dijo Hidan. Itachi frunció el ceño ¿Cómo había logrado escapar?

—No pensé que te vería de nuevo, ya te hacía en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

—Tu hermano lo intentó, pero me le escapé – Hidan notó la expresión de molestia que había puesto Itachi al oír hablar de su hermano, pero no le hizo mucho caso y se sentó sobre una silla de forma despreocupada -. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

—¡Hidan! – Gritó Deidara al verlo. El rubio venía hablando con Tayuya y Karin, las que se encontraban en el bar limpiando unas cosas. Hidan se sintió algo nervioso al ver al rubio, pero también tenía deseos de vengarse de él, después de todo él había ayudado a Sasori y le había golpeado con algo en la cabeza.

—Oye Deidara, que bueno verte – Dijo haciéndose el desentendido. Deidara caminó hacia él, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—Imbécil ¿Sabes lo que pasó por tu maldita culpa? Esos estúpidos policías de Konoha mataron a Sasori ¡¿Entiendes eso? – Le gritó Deidara en su cara, cosa que hizo a Hidan sorprenderse ¿Los policías de Konoha? ¿Acaso no sabían que quien lo había matado había sido él?

Deidara se veía realmente afectado por lo sucedido, aún no podía creer que Sasori estuviese muerto, aquel con el que siempre discutía sobre el arte, ese idiota que se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Desde que había llegado a esa organización sólo buscaba vivir emociones fuertes, pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado a estar ahí, con todos ellos, porque esto era todo lo que tenía.

—Oye, no fue mi culpa, si esos policías de mierda lo mataron yo no tengo nada que ver – Se defendió Hidan aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero esto de que los chicos ignoraran lo que había hecho le ayudaba bastante -. Mira como dejaron mi rostro esos bastardos ¿Crees que no los quiero matar por esto? Y claro, por el asesinado de Sasori.

Deidara lo soltó entonces y él volvió a caer sentado sobre la silla. Itachi sólo se limitó a observarlo todo sin opinar, aunque no sabía por que al mirar a Hidan sentía desconfianza de él.

Por su parte, Karin pensaba que esta era su oportunidad de ayudar a Sasuke, se quedaría un poco más a observar lo que estaban planeando.

—¿Qué rayos tienes en mente? – Preguntó Deidara a Hidan, el cual sólo sonrió con malicia.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—No necesito que me cuides ¿De acuerdo? No soy una niña – Se quejó Hanabi mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de Kiba, el cual sólo la seguía con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Vamos, no seas tan presumida y déjate ayudar – Le dijo el castaño, pero ella sólo apresuró el paso. Kiba no se quedó atrás caminando a su lado -. ¿Qué te hice para que me odies?

—Tu cara de perro me enferma – Respondió simplemente Hanabi, logrando molestar a Kiba, pero éste se contuvo de gritarle un buen par de cosas a la cara, después de todo entendía por lo que había pasado y todo eso debió ser muy traumático para ella, seguro le dejó el genio peor que antes.

—Oye, a pesar de ser una niña rica eres muy mal educada ¿No te han enseñado a no hablarle así a la gente? Además yo soy la autoridad, tenme respeto o puedo llevarte tras las rejas.

—¿A sí? ¿Qué pasa si yo te acuso de acoso sexual? ¿A quien le creerían más? – Cuestionó la ojiperla dejando a Kiba con la boca abierta ¿Pero que le pasaba a esta chica?

—Mira, hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas yo soy tu protector, estoy aquí como un favor que tu hermana me pidió y no pienso dejarte sola ¿Me oyes?

Hanabi no le dijo nada, tan sólo entornó los ojos y siguió caminando. Como le fastidiaba el hecho de que Kiba la estuviera siguiendo para todos lados, ese hombre la irritaba con sólo verlo, aunque aún no tenía muy claro por que.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El tiro no llegó al blanco, se desvió y le dio en una orilla a la figura con forma humana, la cual se escondió y dio paso a otra. Nuevamente disparó, pero no le dio; su puntería estaba horrible, además la distrajo el sonido de su celular.

—Es él otra vez ¿Por qué me llama tanto? – Se preguntó Ino quitándose los tapones y los anteojos. Rechazó la llamada de Sai y soltó un suspiro.

Él la había estado llamando bastante, pero ella no le quería contestar, de alguna forma tenía miedo de lo que él le iba a decir, sentía vergüenza además por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Soy una tonta, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no seré el plato de segunda mesa de nadie – Dijo decidida, pero una nueva llamada la desconcertó ¿De verdad Sai penaba eso de ella? ¿A que le tenía miedo?

Tal vez sólo debía hablar con él y ya, y dejar de huir de una vez, pero esto era estúpido, a pesar de lo poco que habían tratado ella en verdad sentía algo muy fuerte hacia él, por eso tenía aún más miedo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Esto ya comienza a estresarme – Se dijo Sai guardando su celular. Ya había tratado de llamar a Ino miles de veces y nada, por eso había decidido que ya no perdería más el tiempo en llamadas telefónicas, la iría a ver personalmente.

Se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a salir, cuando de pronto vio llegar a Tenten, la cual se veía algo preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa Tenten? – Interrogó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja, ante la expresión de casi espanto que traía su compañera.

—¿No has oído verdad? Dicen que va a venir a vernos la fiscal regional ¿No tienes miedo?

—¿Esa acosadora mujer? – Cuestionó Sai mirando hacia arriba en señal de estar pensando, o tratando de recordar. Sólo vio a Tenten asentir con la cabeza y de pronto, un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarla.

Sí, aquella _acosadora _mujer.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Lugar: Suna, brigada de homicidios.

Hora: 14:00 PM

—Él se ha ido a Konoha, debimos advertirle a Matsuri – Dijo Yui con el ceño fruncido, pues estaba muy molesta por haberse enterado de que Gaara se había ido a buscar a su amiga, y lo peor fue que no tuvo tiempo de estamparle su puño en la cara.

—No nos entrometamos más, además ¿Tú crees que Matsuri aún no lo ha visto? Lo más seguro es que Gaara-san haya corrido hacia donde está ella – Le dijo Kaori con tono de resignación, también para calmar a su amiga -. Él tiene todo el derecho, después de todo Matsuri va a tener un hijo suyo.

—Lo sabía, ustedes lo supieron todo el tiempo – Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. Las dos chicas se voltearon asustadas, encontrándose con la mirada enojada de Kankuro, quien las veía con reproche -. ¿Cómo pudieron quedarse calladas aún viendo el sufrimiento de mi hermano?

—A usted sólo le importa su hermano ¿Pero que hay de nuestra amiga? – Le incordió Yui con su tono ofensivo, cosa que obviamente a Kankuro no le gustó en lo más mínimo -. Además, ella nos pidió que no dijéramos nada.

—Pero se trata de un bebé, un bebé que no tiene la culpa de nada ¿Acaso puedes entender eso? – Kankuro la observó, ella estaba algo sorprendida, pero después de eso sólo se dio la vuelta -. Quiero los informes de la última semana en mi oficina, ahora – Ordenó para alejarse luego.

—¿Pero que le pasa? – Masculló Yui empuñando su mano. Kaori la observó y suspiró ¿Más bien que le pasaba a ella? ¿Por qué era tan orgullosa?

—Hagamos lo que nos ordenó Kankuro-san ¿Sí? Hasta nuevo aviso es nuestro jefe – Dijo la chica caminando, mientras que su amiga aún no dejaba de estar enojada, pero ese idiota de Sabaku No Kankuro, la iba a oír.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Hinata… - Naruto miró a su novia, la cual se sentó algo cansada sobre el sofá de su sala. Ayer casi no habían hablado, se sentía un poco extraño, de alguna forma, algo no estaba bien entre ellos.

—¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? – Preguntó la ojiperla con su sonrisa dulce, la de siempre, esa que lo desarmaba por completo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta; la culpa lo estaba matando, tenía que decirle a Hinata que anoche había estado con Shion, pero no era capaz, no quería verla sufrir, además sólo habían sido unos besos, pero aún así se sentía mal.

—No, nada – Respondió Naruto desviando la mirada. Se sentó al lado de Hinata y acarició su cabello, notando la inusual sonrisa que ella tenía -. ¿Te sucedió algo bueno?

—Algo así… - La ojiperla bajó la mirada, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera aún -. Naruto-kun, hoy hablé con mi padre… mi padre me sonrió ¿Te das cuenta? Jamás hace eso, siempre me mira con odio… pero ésta vez…

Naruto la abrazó tiernamente, quería sentir que todo etaba bien, que no la perdería por una tontería sin importancia, que Hinata jamás lo sabría.

—Hinata-chan, te extrañé, estuve pensando en ti toda la noche, hasta que me dormí – Le susurró al oído, haciendo -como siempre- que el cuerpo de la chica se tensara gracias a lo que él le provocaba.

—Yo también te extrañé, pero… - La chica se separó de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa -. Creo que no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora, vamos a la comisaría, hace rato me llamó Sasuke y dijo que hoy vendría la fiscal regional.

—¿E-esa mujer acosadora e histérica? – Se preguntó Naruto, de pronto cambiando su expresión de relajo por una de preocupación, pues ver a esa mujer de nuevo no era nada agradable, sobre todo si uno andaba soltando comentarios sin fijarse en lo que decían, porque entonces ella lo tomaba personal y luego les golpeaba.

—No le digas así, no deberías faltarle al respeto de esa manera a una dama Naruto-kun – Lo regañó Hinata frunciendo el ceño. Naruto sólo rió nerviosamente, llevándose una mano detrás de su nuca.

—Bueno, vámonos ya, si llegamos tarde puede que Sasuke o ella nos maten – Dijo el rubio sonriente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke se encontraba furioso, aún no podía creer que a esos incompetentes que trabajaban para él se les hubiese escapado Hidan ¿Cómo podía ser?

Pero ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, tal vez Karin le podría ayudar, seguramente él habría regresado a ese bar donde solían esconderse, así que definitivamente le preguntaría a Karin, después de todo ya faltaba muy poco para la subasta y ahí todos ellos caerían.

Golpearon la puerta, distrayéndolo de sus cavilaciones. Se volteó y observó a Lee entrar, el cual se veía un poco tenso.

—La señora está aquí Uchiha-san – Comunicó haciendo un saludo marcial, sin embargo Sasuke miró con asombro como a los segundos después, algo golpeaba en la cabeza al joven, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¡¿A quien llamas señora? ¡Todavía soy muy joven! ¡¿Acaso insinúas que soy una vieja solterona y amargada? ¡¿Es eso? – Se oyó el grito resonar por todo el lugar.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La doctora Shizune aplicó un gel transparente sobre el vientre de la castaña, el cual aún no se encontraba abultado debido a sus escasos dos meses. Ella se removió un poco, pues estaba bastante frío, pero trató de no aparentar molestia.

—Bien, en unos segundos se empezará a ver la imagen – Dijo la mujer de cabellera negra mientras acercaba una máquina al vientre de la chica, la cual sólo observó la pantalla en silencio.

De pronto, pudo ver una pequeña imagen, no se distinguía demasiado bien, pero ella podía verlo. Su corazón se apretó con mucha fuerza; se estaba moviendo, era tan pequeño aún pero ya se movía, aunque ella no podía sentirlo al menos lo veía. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por la emoción que eso le provocaba.

Pero Matsuri no era la única que se sentía así, ahí estaba Gaara también, observando esa pequeña imagen, tan diminuto pero que aún así tenía fuerzas para moverse.

—Dios… - Susurró el pelirrojo. De verdad era hermoso ver aquello, jamás pensó que él le daría vida a otro ser, esto realmente le llenaba de orgullo. Miró a Matsuri que no paraba de llorar, aunque ella no lloraba con tristeza, sino que con felicidad.

Shikamaru también estaba ahí, él estaba sentado y un poco más apartado, pero también era emocionante ver a su futuro ahijado, aunque él no fuera su padre de alguna manera se sentía como su protector. Al mirar a Gaara pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad él estaba disfrutando este momento, tal vez no era tan malo como creyó al principio.

—Tú tienes aproximadamente unas nueve semanas ¿No es así? Tu bebé ya está bastante formado aunque sea muy pequeñito, pero podemos sentir su corazón ¿Te gustaría oírlo? – Shizune vio asentir a Matsuri con la cabeza, entonces subió el volumen y todos pudieron escuchar unos golpecitos, eran lentos, pero se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de su corazón.

Matsuri buscó la mirada de Gaara, a pesar de todo quería compartir este momento con él, quería que estuviera a su lado. Gaara le dio la mano y la apretó con fuerza, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado su bebé era más importante que todo.

—Es su corazón Gaara, nuestro bebé esta creciendo – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa. Gaara sólo asintió con la cabeza mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa, al parecer ella no había notado que había dicho "nuestro bebé", pero lo dejaría así por ahora, poco a poco conseguiría recuperar su cariño.

—Lo sé Matsuri – Fue todo lo que dijo. En ese momento Shikamaru se les acercó, mirando a la doctora que estaba algo conmovida con esa escena, siempre le pasaba lo mismo con cada familia que iba a ver el desarrollo de su bebé.

—Disculpe, pero yo quería preguntar por algo, lo que pasa es que mi amiga siempre se está desmayando y quería saber si eso era normal – Dijo con cierta preocupación, pues a él le parecía que aunque Matsuri estaba embarazada, se desmayaba más de lo normal. Gaara miró a Matsuri y ella sólo apretó su mano; estaba preocupada.

—D-doctora, ayer sentí un dolor muy fuerte ¿Cree que pueda pasarle algo malo a mi bebé? – Preguntó apretando más la mano de Gaara.

Shizune retiró la máquina y dejó todo apagado, para después mirar a la asustada castaña fijamente.

—Ciertamente estás muy pálida, y si te desmayas muy seguido debe ser por falta de fuerza, posiblemente se trate de un cuadro de anemia pero para estar más seguros te mandaré a hacer los exámenes.

—¿Es muy peligroso? – Esta vez fue Gaara quien preguntó, finalmente era el padre del bebé y debía preocuparse por él también, así como por Matsuri.

—No puedo decir con certeza si sí o si no, pero está claro que si Matsuri la tiene deberá cuidarse el doble, así que será mejor que los exámenes los hagamos mañana mismo a primera hora, así podré recetarte unas buenas vitaminas, y vas a necesitar que tu novio cuide mucho de ti – Dijo la pelinegra mirando a Gaara. En ese momento Matsuri soltó la mano del pelirrojo, pero estaba algo sonrojada. Gaara no dijo nada sobre aquello, sabía que era difícil para Matsuri, ella aún no creía en él, pero eso no significaba que no haría todo lo posible por cuidarla y por estar a su lado.

—Descuide, yo cuidaré de ella muy bien – Dijo Gaara con seriedad mirando a la doctora, luego a Shikamaru y finalmente a Matsuri, pues quería dejar muy en claro que ese derecho nadie iba a quitárselo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Te duele mucho Lee-san? – Preguntó shiho mientras que le curaba la herida a Lee, que estaba sentado sobre una silla en medio del recibidor de la oficina, observando a todos sus compañeros parados en una fila, como si estuvieran en el ejército.

—S-sí me duele mucho Shiho-san – Se quejó el pelinegro con expresión de dolor.

Frente a todos los miembros de la policía de Konoha, se paseaba una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, la cual les escrutaba con la mirada de forma seria y ruda. Dos mechones de su cabello caían sobre su ojo derecho, mientras que se podía apreciar el color verde claro de su ojo izquierdo. Era una mujer alta y delgada, de apariencia joven, aunque ella odiaba cuando le insinuaban que estaba vieja.

—Muy bien… - Dijo con seriedad y mirándolos a todos, deteniéndose en Sasuke, el cual estaba tan serio e inexpresivo como siempre -. Sasuke-kun, has hecho un excelente trabajo, todos tus hombres están muy guapos – Dijo con una sonrisa, causando que a todos les resbalara una gotita por la frente.

—G-gracias, supongo – Dijo Sasuke algo desconcertado, aunque esa mujer era así y no sabía de que se sorprendía.

—¡Perdón por la tardanza! – Se escuchó una voz en la entrada. La mujer se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Naruto, que venía tomado de la mano con su novia Hinata. La mujer frunció el ceño al verle llegar tarde, pues ella era una figura de autoridad que debía ser respetaba. El rubio se frenó en seco al verla, seguro ella se había molestado -. Perdone la demora, tuve un problema en casa – Se disculpó apenado.

—Naruto-kun, sabes que odio la impuntualidad, pero no lo esperaba de ti Hyûga-san – Dijo la mujer, provocando un leve sonrojo en Hinata. Era cierto, ella siempre había sido de lo más puntual y responsable ¿Se le estaría contagiando lo de Naruto?

—P-perdone Mei-san, pero estaba arreglando unos asuntos de mi familia – Se disculpó la ojiperla haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras que la mujer le creyó completamente, después de todo lo de su hermana se había sabido por absolutamente todos.

—Terumi-san – Habló Sasuke llamando a la castaña, la cual se volteó con una sonrisa hacia el moreno y éste sólo tembló ante los ojos de furia que ponía Sakura -. Eh ¿Le importaría pasar a mi oficina? Tenemos unos asuntos que tratar.

—Claro, enseguida voy – Respondió Mei muy sonriente, pues no podía evitar que su naturaleza coqueta y alegre saliera cada vez que veía a un chico guapo, era por eso que algunos de los que trabajaban ahí la veían como a una acosadora. Se volteó hacia Naruto y notó que él y Hinata estaban tomados de la mano -. Vaya, creí que ese tipo de relaciones estaban prohibidas aquí.

—Eh… bueno… verá usted… - Trataba de explicar Naruto con nerviosismo, pues era cierto, las relaciones personales estaban prohibidas, pero a nadie parecía importarle demasiado, incluso estaban felices cuando ellos acababan de comenzar su relación.

—No, no están prohibidas desde hace un tiempo Mei-san, además Naruto-kun y yo nos mantenemos atentos al trabajo ¿No es así? – Dijo Hinata sonriendo y golpeando a Naruto levemente en las costillas con su codo, logrando que él asintiera con la cabeza.

—Así es – Respondió el rubio algo nervioso aún. Mei sólo les sonrió y se acercó a Hinata para susurrarle.

—Te felicito Hyûga-san, Naruto-kun está cada día más guapo – Dijo la fiscal sonriente, causando un sonrojo en la joven oficial, la cual sólo asintió apenada, aunque no negaba que ella tenía toda la razón.

Naruto sólo miraba la escena sin comprender, pues no había logrado oír lo que decían.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿De que quieres hablar Sasuke-kun? Escuché que eres novio de Sakura ¿Es eso cierto?

—No vinimos a hablar de mis relaciones personales – Dijo Sasuke evadiendo la pregunta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando fíjamente a la mujer que sólo le sonreía -. Esto es serio, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Mei, que de pronto también se puso muy seria.

—Hace unos meses Kakashi me mandó unos papeles que no había tenido tiempo de leer, pero me sorprendí un montón al verlos, hablan sobre… sobre mi tío Madara… - Comentó Sasuke, y al instante los ojos de la mujer se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Así que ese sujeto está llamando la atención de nuevo – Mei se cruzó de brazos, moviendo su largo cabello hacia un costado mientras fruncía el ceño, pues no le gustaba nada oír hablar de Uchiha Madara, ese sujeto le tenía la pasciencia bastante colmada.

—Bueno, tampoco quiero ahondar en sus temas personales con mi tío, no es de eso que quiero hablar – Dijo Sasuke muy serio, mientras que Mei sólo le miraba -. Sé que sólo vino por una inspección, pero lo que aquí aparece son acusaciones muy serias, y si es así mi tío no debería seguir a cargo de la policía, sin embargo no tengo como probar que todo esto es cierto.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó Mei apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio, pero al cabo de unos segundos se alejó con el ceño fruncido -. Todo menos hablar con ese idiota – Aclaró enseguida, mientras a Sasuke sólo le caía una gotita por la frente, algo desconcertado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Deidara se encontraba sentado viendo la televisión, pero no lograba dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Hidan. Ahora, mientras estaba ahí, recordaba aquella vez en que estuvo hablando con Sasori y él le había contado algunas cosas de su pasado, aquella vez tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero jamás pensó que su amigo iba a morir.

—Demonios… - Se dijo enfadado, pues en cierto modo se sentía culpable, si él no se hubiese ido tal vez ahora Sasori estaría vivo.

—Deidara… - Dijo cierta chica pelirroja acercándosele. El rubio se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Tayuya, aquella mujer con la que hace tiempo había comenzado una especie de "juego" bastante extraño. Ella siempre lo hacía reír con sus groserías, y la verdad era que no sabía nada del arte, pero esa forma destructica de ser que ella tenía le encantaba, era casi como explotar cosas, aunque en este momento ella no se acercaba de esa manera.

—¿Sucede algo Tayuya? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta hacia el televisor una vez más. Era extraño en él, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía deseos de hacer explotar algún lugar, de divertirse creando ese extraño arte, de cometer crímenes junto a Akatsuki, por primera vez se sentía solo.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, ya sabes con toda esa mier… cosa que está pasando - La chica trató de no decir ninguna grosería, pero le era muy difícil pues estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ello, además eso de ser dulce y suave no iba con ella, así que esto le estaba costando bastante, no era una mujer comprensiva y tampoco servía para consolar a nadie.

—Sí estoy bien, lo superaré – Aseguró el rubio soltando un suspiro, a lo que Tayuya sólo asintió.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Esto tiene que servir, me lo dio Sasuke para casos como éste así que tiene que funcionar – Se decía Karin mientras trataba de abrir el departamento de Sasori con una de esas llaves maestras, la cual le había dado Sasuke en caso de que necesitara usarla con urgencia y en definitiva éste era uno de esos casos, pues necesitaba ya abrir el departamento de Sasori y averiguar lo que más pudiera de ese lugar, a ver si guardaba algún documento importante o algo así.

Finalmente su truco dio resultado, la puerta se abrió dejando ver el oscuro interior del departamento del pelirrojo. La chica entró sigilosamente, procurando que nadie la estuviese vigilando fuera, pues eso sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, divisando un departamento perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

—Vaya, para ser hombre no está mal – Dijo Karin con una leve sonrisa. Después de eso se fijó en los muebles, sobre todo los que tenían cajones, y comenzó a buscar en cada uno de ellos a ver si había algo interesante.

En la sala no halló nada, sólo unas cuantas cosas de Akatsuki, así que decidió irse al cuato. Tenía que hacer esto rápido, ya que Akatsuki o incluso la policía podían llegar en cualquier momento.

—A ver… - Se acercó a la mesa de noche, pero nuvamente no halló nada. Revolvió cada cosa en esa habitación, hasta que finalmente abrió el clóset, moviendo todas las prendas hacia los costados, para encontrar una pequeña caja negra sobre una repisa bastante escondida detrás de toda esa ropa.

La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió, encontrando algo bastante interesante.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri, Shikamaru y Gaara salían del hospital juntos.

—Tengo miedo Shikamaru-san, no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé… - Dijo Matsuri mientras acariciaba su vientre despacio, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Shikamaru mientras que Gaara les observaba de reojo y muerto de los celos, pero tratando de tranquilizarse y no armar un escádalo de proporciones que sólo haría que Matsuri no lo quisiera ver más, ésta vez sí para siempre.

—Tranquila Matsuri, no creo que le pase nada a mi ahijado, tú lo cuidas mucho y en todo caso yo también te ayuadaré – Le dijo Shikamaru para tranquilizar a su amiga, que más parecía su hermana pequeña o su hija, aunque para Gaara no era así, pues ellos no eran familiares y no creía en eso de la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer.

—Gracias – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo, sin notar la cara de psicópata que ponía el padre de su hijo. En ese momento sonó el celular de Shikamaru.

—¿Bueno? – Contestó el Nara -. Ah Chouji ¿Pasa algo? Ya veo, de acuerdo, voy enseguida entonces, adiós – Shikamaru miró a Matsuri y luego a Gaara, aunque al último lo observó de mala gana -. Matsuri, te tengo que dejar, tengo cosas que hacer y por cierto, la oficina es un desastre sin ti, te necesito mañana, por ahora puedes descansar.

—Sí – Dijo la castaña asintiendo con la cabeza y justo cuando Shikamaru la soltó, Gaara tomó su mano, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, cosa que la tomó desprevenida.

—No te preocupes que yo la cuidaré muy bien – Aseguró el pelirrojo, mirando desafiante a Shikamaru, el cual después de un rato de sostenerle la mirada simplemente asintió y les dio la espalda, alejándose para dejarlos a solas.

Matsuri miró a Gaara; se estaba sintiendo nerviosa por su cercanía y por la forma en que él la estaba sosteniendo ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Acaso pensaba besarla otra vez? ¿Y por que esa idea no le desgradaba?

—G-Gaara… - Articuló la chica difícilmente, con su rostro algo sonrojado mientras sentía el aliento de Gaara cada vez más cerca de ella y como su corazón se agitaba. Quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, desde que él le había pedido perdón de esa forma no lograba odiarle.

—Matsuri, quiero hablar contigo, todavía tengo cosas que decirte, y por favor no me digas que me vaya, no quiero dejarte sola – Le dijo Gaara aún sin soltarla, por lo que Matsuri no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza. Gaara se separó de ella y la jaló de la mano, pues planeaba llevarla a alguna parte en donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones, pues aún le quedaban muchas cosas que aclarar con ella, sobre todo lo relacionado con su hijo.

—Espera Gaara, quiero preguntarte algo – Dijo Matsuri haciendo que él se detuviera. Gaara se volteó hacia ella, mirándola y notándola muy nerviosa, lo que le hizo reír disimuladamente, divertido ante tal reacción -. ¿Es verdad… lo que dijiste en mi departamento? – Preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, ya que preguntar aquello le era muy difícil y la avergonzaba.

—¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Gaara haciéndose el desentendido, pues quería saber a qué se refería exactamente Matsuri, pero tenía la vaga idea de que se trataba.

—Y-ya sabes… eso… de que… me amabas…

Matsuri levantó la mirada para observar a Gaara, quien sólo la miraba fíjamente y de un momento se acercó a sus labios, robándole un corto beso y haciéndola temblar por completo, igual que antes.

—Claro que es verdad, yo te amo Matsuri – Respondió el pelirrojo al separarse de ella, para luego volver a tomar su mano y ésta vez entrelazar sus dedos, jalándola para que caminara con él -. Vamos, te dije que tenemos que hablar mucho aún.

—S-sí – Asintió la castaña, que finalmente no se negó a irse junto a él. Se sentía estúpida, pero realmente quería estar a su lado, realmente le gustaba que él le dijese que la amaba.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari se encontraba sentada leyendo unas carpetas. Era el colmo, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza aquello que pasó con Shikamaru Nara, pues realmente se sentía como una estúpida al haber pensado que el bebé podía ser de él, era de su propio hermano y ella ni cuenta se dio de lo que había entre Matsuri y Gaara ¡Debería haberlo sabido! Así no habría rechazado a Shikamaru, pero que tonta había sido.

—Demonios… pero no me pienso quedar aquí como una estúpida, apenas termine todo éste trabajo, me vuelvo a Konoha – Se dijo sonriendo, sin importarle si su hermano –que era su jefe- le daba el permiso o no, después de todo ella siempre se las arreglaba tanto con Gaara como con Kankuro.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Después de que Mei se presentara ante todos los de la comisaría de Konoha, todos se sintieron más aliviados una vez que se alejó, en especial Sai, Naruto y Sasuke, que habían sido siempre los más acosados por la fiscal regional, la cual se había ido junto con Sakura que no estaba demasiado contenta con su presencia. La verdad era que lo que Mei tenía de acosadora, lo tenía de hermosa, cosa que según la peli rosa, la dejaba en evidente desventaja.

—¿Dónde vas Sai? – Le preguntó Tenten al peli negro, el cual la miró inexpresivamente como siempre.

—Voy a ver a alguien, es que tengo un asunto pendiente con ella – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda a la castaña y salir, dejando a la chica un tanto confundida.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién? – Se preguntó arqueando una ceja, pero se distrajo ya que en ese momento recibió una llamada de su novio, el cual la invitaba a cenar esta noche en casa de los Hyûga, así que debía pensar en que ponerse para lucir muy bien.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no tenía el honor de que me visitaras, querido viejo amigo – Dijo el hombre que se escondía detrás de esa máscara, por la simple razón de haber tenido un accidente que le desfiguró el rostro hace muchos años atrás, sin embargo por el tono de su voz se notaba que estaba sonriendo.

—Déjate de rodeos tontos Madara, sólo vine a advertirte que te descubriré, no te saldrás con la tuya – Dijo quien acababa de llegar, mirando a ese hombre con profundo odio, pues aunque fuese el jefe de todos ellos no era más que un corrupto.

—Kakashi… ¿Acaso quieres que te suceda lo mismo que a Minato? – Preguntó Madara en forma sardónica, pero Kakashi no le respondió ¿Es que ni siquiera le importaba decirlo tan abiertamente? Al parecer no, pues Kakashi sabía al fin y al cabo que había sido él el único culpable de la muerte de Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Dónde vas ahora? – Preguntó Sasame mientras veía como su amiga tomaba unas cuantas fotografías que estaban sobre la mesa de su sala, guardándolas en su bolso.

—A enseñarle esto a Naruto-kun, y por cierto, que bien te quedaron – Dijo Shion sonriente. Sasame suspiró, se había negado más de diez veces a hacer esto, pero aceptó a la onceaba debido a la insistencia de Shion, que realmente era un fastidio cuando se ponía así de pesada.

Shion salió de su casa, dejando sola a su amiga Sasame, la cual no se sentía demasiado orgullosa de lo que había hecho, después de todo no era su estilo andar extorsionando a la gente.

—Sólo espero que después no se vaya a arrepentir – Dijo bajando la mirada.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto y Hinata regresaban a su edificio ya que por hoy no tenían nada más que hacer en la comisaría, porque no había demasiados casos ésta vez así que se podían tomar el día libre.

El rubio le dio la mano a la ojiperla, la cual se encontraba muy pensativa y no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que él le decía, por lo que Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Hey, Hinata ¿Qué te pasa? – Interrogó algo molesto. Hinata lo miró sin comprender, pero al verle esa cara de berrinche no pudo evitar reírse -. No he dicho ningún chiste, primero me ignoras y luego te ríes de mí.

—Perdona Naruto-kun, es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas – Dijo Hinata aún riendo, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara levemente al verla, por lo que desvió la mirada aparentando estar enojado.

—¿Y en que pensabas? – Preguntó aún sin mirarla. Hinata bajó la mirada y dejó de sonreír, aunque en realidad no se veía triste sino más bien un poco nostálgica.

—Pensaba en que… el bebé de Matsuri-chan es también de Gaara-kun… ella dijo que él le había hecho mucho daño, así que pensaba que tal vez era por mi culpa… - Respondió Hinata que en ese momento se sentía realmente culpable por todo eso, porque sabía que ella había provocado lo que pasó entre ellos, aunque fuese de forma indirecta, pero en ese momento Naruto la abrazó.

—No digas eso ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? Ellos sabían lo que hacían, no tiene nada que ver contigo – Le aclaró Naruto rápidamente, a lo que Hinata sólo se abrazó a él un poco más fuerte.

—Me pregunto si… si yo me hubiera casado con él ¿Estaría yo esperando un bebé ahora? – Comentó la ojiperla. Naruto se separó de ella mirándola seriamente, tomándola por los hombros.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Si quieres un hijo ya te dije que podemos tenerlo nosotros dos, no tienes que tenerlo con él! – Gritó el rubio alterado, causando que una gotita resbalara por la sien de Hinata, que lo miraba desconcertada y apenada.

—Naruto-kun, sólo era una suposición ¿Sabes? – Aclaró sonriendo graciosamente.

—Aunque así haya sido no me gustó – Dijo Naruto volviendo a abrazarla. Se había sentido muy celoso cuando Hinata dijo eso, pues recordó ese momento en que estuvo a punto de perderla y se moría del coraje. Hinata sonrió y sintió como un sonidito que venía del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su novio.

—Parece que te están llamando – Le dijo la ojiperla separándose de él. Naruto asintió y sacó su teléfono, frunciendo el ceño al ver de quien se trataba, pero no era una llamada sino un mensaje.

Naruto lo abrió de mala gana, pero se quedó sorprendido al leerlo.

"_Te estoy esperando en el parque que está detrás de tu edificio, ven solo y no le digas a tu adorada Hinata o se enterará de lo de anoche. Tu querida Shion"_

—¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? – Preguntó Hinata arqueando una ceja al ver que su rubio se había puesto blanco como si fuera un fantasma, y además de eso no decía una sola palabra. Pasó una mano frente a los ojos del rubio para ver si así reaccionaba y eso pareció funcionar -. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí Hinata, sólo necesito ir a arreglar un asunto con urgencia ¡Ya regreso! – Y tras su grito se alejó corriendo y agitando su mano como una despedida, por lo que Hinata se quedó muy extrañada pues no entendió nada de lo que había pasado ¿Por qué Naruto de pronto había actuado de esa manera?

Pero no pudo pensar demasiado ya que su celular comenzó a sonar también, notando que tenía una llamada y era de Shikamaru.

—¿Bueno? – Contestó mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Entonces que le pidió Sasuke, Mei-san? – Preguntó Sakura sentándose en su silla giratoria de su oficina en la fiscalía. La mujer la miró con su típico semblante alegre.

—Nada, hablamos sobre un asunto bastante delicado, pero no puedo decir nada sobre eso por el momento – Respondió Mei sonriente -. Más importante es esto – Dijo señalando unos informes que estaban sobre el escritorio de la Haruno -. No creí que hubiesen habido tantos asesinatos en tan poco tiempo en ésta ciudad, además de lo de Akatsuki.

—Como ve, hay mucha gente corrupta, pero lo bueno ha sido que desde que Naruto se ha puesto a hacer las cosas bien hemos resuelto muchos casos, además también ha sido de gran ayuda Sai – Al decir el último nombre, el rostro de la joven de cabellos rosas cambió por una expresión un poco triste, la cual Mei notó enseguida. La verdad era que Sakura aún se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a Sai, porque ni siquiera se esperó unos días para empezar algo con Sasuke y seguramente le había hacho mucho daño a él, que ahora ni siquiera la volteaba a ver.

—Supe que Sai-kun había abandonado el ser un policía y repentinamente regresó – Comentó la fiscal -. Supongo que eso es bueno, pero cuando estuve allá noté cierta tensión en el ambiente.

—Es una larga historia y no creo que sea prudente contársela, además tenemos que hablar de cosas más importantes – Dijo Sakura bajando los hombros. Sacó de su cajón unos papeles y se los mostró a Mei -. Aquí se señala que el accidente que yo sufrí hace varias semanas fue provocado y también hay algo más, Naruto dice que ha recibido llamadas de un sujeto desconocido, pero al parecer su número es imposible de rastrear.

—No hay números imposibles de rastrear con el equipo adecuado – Rectificó Mei mostrando su dedo índice en señal de negación, pero Sakura sólo suspiró.

—El punto es que siempre llama la misma persona, pero al parecer son números desechables.

—Benditos números desechables – Masculló Mei con enfado, ya que gracias a esas cosas que cada vez eran más usadas por los delincuentes, eran mucho más difíciles de atrapar.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Naruto apenas llegó a ese parque, divisando a Shion sentada sobre una de las bancas mientras observaba el lindo paisaje.

—Que bueno que viniste Naruto-kun, quería verte – Dijo de forma algo sínica, porque sabía que ella lo había obligado a venir -. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

—No me vengas con eso ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? – Cuestionó Naruto enojado. Realmente esa chica lo exasperaba ¿Qué se estaba proponiendo? ¿Acaso separarlo de Hinata?

—Sólo quiero hablar, sobre lo que pasó entre tú y yo – La joven rubia enfatizó en las últimas palabras, haciendo que Naruto se molestara aún más.

—Esos no fueron más que un par de besos, y si no tienes nada más que decir me largo – Naruto le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, ya no quería volver a verla porque ella realmente parecía dispuesta a interferir en su relación con Hinata y eso no iba a permitírselo.

—¿Sabes? Estas lindas fotos no dicen lo mismo – Comentó Shion con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto se frenara en seco. El rubio se dio la vuelta sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír y al ver la mano de Shion, notó que ésta sostenía un par de fotografías en sus manos, pero lo peor de todo era que en esas fotos aparecía él, besándola.

Al principio no sabía que decir ¿De donde demonios las había sacado? Y lo peor de todo ¿Tendría más aún? Si Hinata las veía… si Hinata las llegaba a ver sería el fin de todo eso que tenían juntos.

—¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres de mí? – Preguntó apretando los puños; sabía que ahora ella iba a chantajearlo.

Shion se puso de pie, caminando con gracia hacia él, acercándose a su oído mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello.

—Por ahora sólo quiero tu amistad, ya veremos más adelante – Le susurró de forma bastante seductora, para después alejarse de él y sonreírle de la manera más tierna que había encontrado -. Nos vemos pronto, y responde mis llamadas ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí – Fue todo lo que dijo Naruto, quien se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ese lugar totalmente frustrado, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, ella no podía simplemente chantajearlo sin que él hiciera nada al respecto, claro que no.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri y Gaara estaban sentados en una fuente de sodas. Ella escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Gaara, tratando de no echarse a llorar porque en verdad se sentía muy dolida, así que para distraerse se había pedido una malteada de chocolate y se la estaba bebiendo mientras Gaara le hablaba.

—Bueno, y luego vino la noche esa en que tú nos oíste – Relató Gaara el como habían sido las cosas, quería ser completamente sincero con ella porque de verdad deseaba su perdón más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Y-yo… esa noche oí algo que me destrozó el corazón por completo – Dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada, dejando de beber de su malteada y tratando de contener sus lágrimas al recordar ese dolor que sintió aquella noche, cuando se dio cuenta de que no significaba nada para Gaara.

—Lo sé, siento lo que oíste pero no es lo que quise decir – Se trató de explicar Gaara, que incluso le había relatado ya que cuando estuvo con Sari había sido estando ebrio y que fue antes de que ella le dijera que lo amaba -. Te fuiste antes de oír lo más importante – Aseguró mirando a Matsuri directamente a los ojos, quien volvió a bajar la mirada para no verlo.

—¿Y que era eso tan importante? – Preguntó la chica con voz triste, lo que ciertamente inquietó a Gaara, pues él no quería seguir haciéndole daño.

—Le dije a Sari, que había descubierto que te amaba – Respondió el pelirrojo. Matsuri lo miró sorprendida -. Eso te iba a decir, para eso te cité esa noche, para decírtelo, quería pedirle que fueras mi novia… y entonces Sari se apareció, comenzamos a discutir y salió todo eso que oíste, es la verdad Matsuri… yo te amo de verdad…

—No puedo creerte – Dijo Matsuri poniéndose de pie para darle la espalda. Esas palabras que le acababa de decir Gaara la habían dejado impactada y no sabía como reaccionar, no quería creerle pero de verdad lo estaba haciendo. Se secó un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él, pero Gaara la siguió y la tomó por el brazo.

—No me hagas esto, no te alejes de mí – Rogó Gaara mirándola con tristeza, más porque ella evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, porque si lo hacía no podría seguir rechazándolo. Gaara la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo y sintiendo su calor, como la extrañaba, realmente extrañaba sentirla de esa manera, estar con ella, hacerla suya -. Yo quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo, quiero cuidarte… quiero amarte…

—N-no… no quiero creerte… - Matsuri rápidamente se soltó de él, dándole un leve codazo en el estómago, lo que causó dolor en el chico ya que aún no se recuperaba del todo de su herida, así que se sostuvo aquel lugar con expresión de dolor, mientras que la castaña se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho -. L-lo siento Gaara ¿T-todavía te duele mucho? – Preguntó acercándose a él. Era cierto, él había estado grave en el hospital ¿Cómo había podido golpearlo?

—Estoy bien… no es nada – Respondió Gaara sonriendo levemente, pero aún sin quitar su expresión de dolor -. Me dolió Matsuri… - Admitió al fin.

—Perdóname por favor… yo no quería, lo siento de verdad… - La chica lo abrazó, estaba realmente preocupada y no pudo contenerse. Gaara correspondió a su abrazo, sintiéndose mucho mejor ya que el dolor pasaba lentamente, además el estar junto a ella realmente le hacía mitigarlo.

—Tranquila, no me pasó nada – Aseguró acariciando el cabello castaño de la chica, la cual lo miró con sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas, porque se sentía como una tonta en éste momento.

—Gaara… no quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar… yo… tengo miedo de creer en ti y que después me hagas lo mismo o algo peor, fue realmente doloroso… - Dijo la castaña mirando hacia el suelo, pero Gaara la tomó del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

—No tengas miedo, te prometo que no te haré daño de nuevo, que estaré contigo y con nuestro bebé y nada ni nadie nos va a separar – Matsuri asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras, volviendo a abrazarlo luego. Aún tenía miedo de creerle y Gaara lo sabía, así que no la presionaría más, a él le bastaba con que ella le permitiera estar a su lado, cuidándola como había recomendado la doctora.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La noche había llegado nuevamente y Hinata se encontraba viendo la televisión recostada en su sillón, aunque no prestaba demasiada atención a eso pues recordaba su conversación con Shikamaru de ésta tarde y algo la había estado molestando desde entonces.

—_¿Cómo dices Shikamaru-san? – Interrogó la Hyûga mientras miraba al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Qué quieres decir que la empresa necesitará cambiar de dueño para quedar libre?_

—_Eso, así como lo oyes – Respondió Shikamaru sin inmutarse demasiado -. Según lo que pude averiguar hay un vacío legal, si pasa a manos de otra persona nada debería pasarle, ya que no pertenecería a los Hyûga, sin embargo no creo que tu familia quiera deshacerse de ella así de fácil._

—_Claro que no, mi padre y Neji nii-san no la dejarían jamás – Dijo Hinata con seguridad, pero en ese momento una extraña idea se pasó por su cabeza -. ¿Si la empresa pasara a manos de alguien como… la esposa de mi primo…?_

—_La empresa estaría a salvo, ya que ella no tiene nada que ver, el único culpable ha sido tu abuelo así que no la podrían culpar – Fue la respuesta de Shikamaru, lo que dejó a Hinata muy pensativa, sobre todo porque Neji estaba a punto de casarse con su amiga Tenten ¿Acaso esto habían planeado?_

—No puede ser… Neji nii-san no haría una cosa así, estoy segura – Se trató de convencer mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero no se podía concentrar en nada más que no fuese aquella idea.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la casa de la familia Hyûga se podía sentir un amigable ambiente. Estaban todos cenando mientras charlaban sobre el compromiso de Neji y Tenten que ya había sido presentada apropiadamente a Hiashi, quien la había aceptado de inmediato, aunque no le pareció del todo que ella fuese una mujer policía, si descubría lo que estaban haciendo podría tomar represalias.

—Y bien… ¿Cuándo se casan? - Habló la menor de los Hyûga mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a su primo Neji casándose, con todo eso de que era muy amargado, pero al menos la chica era simpática y linda, Neji tenía buen gusto.

—Todavía no lo hemos decidido – Respondió Tenten un tanto apenada, porque nunca había estado en una cena tan formal, luciendo un carísimo vestido y teniendo tantos cubiertos sobre la mesa. Ella era una joven de clase media y no estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos.

—Yo creo que ya viene siendo hora de que lo decidan Neji, cuanto antes mejor – Opinó Hiashi Hyûga con su siempre serio semblante, a lo que su sobrino asintió con la cabeza.

—tienes razón tío, Tenten… ¿Qué te parece el próximo mes? – Preguntó mirando a Tenten, la cual se sonrojó un poco y se sorprendió por que fuese tan pronto, pero la verdad era que estaba ansiosa al igual que todos al parecer.

—Me parece perfecto – Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo, observando como Neji también sonreía, sin esperarse que él la podía estar engañando.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Se encontraba parado afuera de esa casa desde hace horas a ver si ella llegaba, pues cuando fue a preguntar le dijeron que había salido y no dijo a donde, además no tenía que ir a la academia ese día, así que nadie sabía en donde se había metido.

Estaba algo fastidiado, ya estaba harto de que ella no le respondiera los llamados ¿Tan mal había estado todo? Era la primera vez que alguien lo evitaba de esa manera y ya se comenzaba a enojar. Pero justo cuando estaba por irse, cuando se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, la vio parada en frente de él.

—S-Sai… - Murmuró Ino con sorpresa al verlo en ese lugar. Se quedó ahí parada, como paralizada, bajando la mirada sin decirle una sola palabra más.

—Estaba esperándote – Comenzó a decir Sai mientras la miraba fijamente, dándose cuenta de que ella no se atrevía a verlo a él -. Quería saber por que me evitas, lo de la otra noche… ambos estábamos borrachos y no recuerdo muy bien, pero no creo que fuese tanto como para que ahora me odies.

—No se trata de eso… tú no entiendes nada – Ino trató de irse, lo pasó de largo y se dirigió a su casa, pero Sai rápidamente la tomó por la muñeca, haciendo imposible que la chica diera un paso más -. ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero verte!

—¿Qué sucede contigo? – Insistió Sai con aquel tema, notando como algunas lágrimas caían de los ojos de la rubia, que trataba de secarlas con su mano libre -. Me molesta que me evites por lo que sucedió…

—Lo que sucedió… eso sólo fue un error… - Dijo Ino sin darse la vuelta, aunque Sai aún estaba tirando de su mano, pero finalmente se volteó encarándolo -. ¡Yo no quiero estar con la persona que amo siendo sólo un consuelo! – Gritó llena de dolor -. ¡No quiero ser un simple plato de segunda mesa!

Sai sólo la miró, no mostrando absolutamente nada en su rostro, por lo que Ino se sintió peor, acababa de gritarle que estaba enamorada de él y Sai sólo seguía ahí parado, sin hacer nada. Ella bajó la mirada y él le soltó la mano.

—¿Eso es todo? – Habló por fin él, aún con esa expresión fría, como si lo que acababa de pasar no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Ino no le respondió, sólo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, pero nuevamente fue detenida, cuando sintió como él la tomaba por la cintura.

—Las mujeres son muy tontas – Le comentó al oído, provocando que en lugar de que ella se sintiera mejor sólo se recordara lo patética que era -. Pero… en cierta forma tienes razón, no he sido justo contigo…

—Sai… - Ino se soltó de él, mirándolo a los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Sabes? Sakura me contó lo del Uchiha… tal vez debí suponer como te sentías, lo siento – El chico volvió a abrazarla, pero ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Y-yo… Sasuke sólo me usó para olvidarse de Sakura… y tú…

—Yo jamás haría algo así – La interrumpió Sai, mirándola a los ojos -. Yo pasé por lo mismo ¿Crees que podría hacer algo que me dolió tanto a alguien más? Ino-chan, ambos sufrimos el mismo dolor pero… - Acarició la mejilla de la chica -. Eso ya es pasado… cuando te tengo en frente de mí sólo puedo pensar en el presente y el futuro.

—Sai… yo… y-yo… - La chica nuevamente fue interrumpida, sólo pudo ver cuando él se le acercaba y finalmente la besó, pero fue un beso muy distinto al de aquella noche, porque éste beso era dado con ternura y no con esa pasión casi inconsciente que el efecto del alcohol había provocado en ellos, ésta vez ambos eran conscientes de lo que hacían y realmente no se querían detener.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Abrió y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su rubio, pero él no se veía muy feliz del todo, por lo que la sonrisa de la ojiperla se borró.

—¿Sucede algo malo Naruto-kun? – Preguntó preocupada, pero él negó con la cabeza y la abrazó muy fuerte, como temiendo que se fuera a ir de su lado.

—No Hinata-chan, no es nada – Respondió Naruto separándose de ella -. Sólo me preguntaba si puedo quedarme contigo esta noche, es que… me siento muy solo en mi departamento.

—De acuerdo, pero… - Hinata le hizo un gesto de negación con su dedo índice -. Nada de sexo hoy, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo quiero dormir a tu lado – Dijo en un tono algo melancólico, lo que hizo pensar a Hinata que de verdad algo andaba mal, pero no quiso preguntar. Sin embargo era cierto, lo que tenía a Naruto así era el miedo, miedo de perderla por la loca de Shion.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Algunos días después.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba bajando de su lujoso automóvil, estaba vestido de traje y a su lado Sakura le tomó del brazo, la cual lucía un precioso vestido de color turquesa, largo hasta más abajo de las rodillas y que tenía un escote algo pronunciado.

Ella le miró, era de noche, pero no hacía frío, además todas las demás personas lucían igual.

—¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó la chica de ojos jade, a lo que él sólo asintió con la cabeza, divisando a lo lejos que se acercaba Naruto junto a Hinata, y también el resto de oficiales que participarían del operativo.

—Hoy por fin atraparemos a Akatsuki – Dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras miraba hacia aquel edificio -. "_Hoy por fin te atraparé Itachi…"_ – Pensó.

Avance:

Matsuri decide perdonar a Gaara por fin y ambos toman la decisión de estar juntos .Finalmente la noche de la subasta ha llegado y tanto Akatsuki como los policías y la gente rica de toda la ciudad se reúnen en el mismo edificio. Las cosas parecen ir bien hasta que todo comienza a explotar y Sasuke decide no marcharse por haber visto a Itachi, así que lo sigue sin importarle el riesgo. Shion quiere sembrar la cizaña entre Naruto y Hinata y se presenta en la subasta también. Naruto ve su pesadilla vuelta realidad, teniendo de frente a Itachi Uchiha y a su amigo Sasuke desangrándose a sus pies, mientras las llamas de la explosión lo envuelven.

Próximo capítulo: Cara a cara.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo.**

**¿Creen que la pesadilla de Naruto se cumpla tal cual?**

**¿Hinata se enterará de lo que pasó entre Shion y Naruto?**

**¿Itachi será capaz de asesinar a Sasuke?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Bye!**


	26. Cara a cara

**¡Buenas!**

**Por fin me he dignado a terminar un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que espero que les siga gustando como siempre, aunque bueno, aquí no hay mucho romance excepto por unas lindas excepciones ^^**

**Como ya saben, se acerca el final, pero no por eso las cosas se volverán aburridas, aún falta mucho que ver en esta historia.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz, por eso les dejo leer con calma, que lo disfruten ^^**

**PD: disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, no me dio tiempo de revisar jeje, y claro, los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen pero que más daría yo.**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 26: Cara a cara**

Naruto miró el edificio de la subasta con cierto recelo, no sabía por que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, sentía que algo malo iba a suceder y que él no podría evitarlo ¿Pero que podría ser ese algo tan malo? Realmente no lo tenía del todo claro. Tal vez sólo se preocupaba innecesariamente.

—Naruto-kun – La voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La volteó a ver y se maravilló una vez más al comprobar que ella lucía sencillamente hermosa aquella noche, usando un vestido strapless de color café oscuro, una cinta de color rosa fuerte pasaba por debajo de sus pechos, haciéndolos lucir realmente grandes –para el deleite de Naruto y algunos otros- mientras que la caída del vestido era ancha en comparación a su ceñida cintura. Usaba zapatos de tacón, de color negro y su cabello estaba tomado en una especie de tomate, el cual dejaba ver su perfecto rostro.

Naruto no podía evitar quedarse boquiabierto, deseando arrancarle ese vestido a Hinata, pero debía contenerse y recordar que estaban trabajando, ya después podría deshacerse del dichoso vestido y disfrutar de ella cuantas veces quisiera, por ahora lo importante era la concentración.

—Oye Naruto-kun, ahí están Sasuke y Sakura – Le volvió a hablar la ojiperla, señalando a los dos mencionados que estaban un poco más adelante. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y tomando su mano, los dos comenzaron a caminar.

—Hinata… te ves preciosa – Aprovechó de susurrarle al oído, haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara levemente. Ella no le dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con sus amigos.

—Buenas noches – Dijo la Hyûga -. ¿Ya está todo listo?

—Solamente falta que lleguen Sai y Tenten, ellos nos estarán vigilando y avisarán por si algo sucede – Respondió Sasuke de forma algo fría, pues estaba tan concentrado en encontrar a su hermano mayor que no le preocupaba lo demás, sólo lo que tenía en mente, aquel momento que tanto había esperado.

Naruto lo tenía claro también, conocía a Sasuke como la palma de su mano y casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando ahora, pero eso era algo que no iba a permitir, porque no quería que su pesadilla se volviera realidad, no quería ver a Sasuke morir frente a sus ojos como en su sueño.

—Teme, ahí vienen Tenten y Sai – Dijo Naruto señalando a los nombrados, los cuales simulaban ser una pareja más en la subasta. Ambos venían vestidos de negro, el vestido de Tenten era largo hasta los tobillos, pero le quedaba realmente bien, mientras que su cabello lo llevaba suelto, luciéndolo un poco más.

—Ya estamos aquí ¿Cuándo comenzamos? – Preguntó Sai al llegar. Sasuke le miró y luego miró a un montón de oficiales más que estaban a su cargo y que se habían infiltrado, dando una señal de aprobación con su mano.

—Ahora mismo – Fue todo lo que dijo y así los cinco le siguieron hacia el interior del edificio, mientras poco a poco la gran cantidad de gente que estaba afuera también comenzaba a ingresar, pues el evento prometía ser lo mejor del año.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri se encontraba mirando la televisión mientras comía un poco de pan. Después de hacerse los exámenes éstos habían arrojado que sí padecía de anemia, por lo que ahora estaba siguiendo un régimen muy estricto de alimentación para consumir lo necesario y así su bebé estuviera bien, además de ello todos se habían preocupado mucho por ella y tanto los desmayos como las nauseas matutinas habían disminuido considerablemente.

Desvió su atención del televisor cuando sintió el timbre sonar. Se levantó y fue a abrir, sonriendo alegremente al ver del otro lado al padre de su futuro hijo, el cual le sonrió y le mostró un par de bolsas de supermercado que traía en sus manos.

—Ya está todo lo que me pediste, hasta el chocolate blanco que querías – Informó aún parado en la puerta, pero le agradó cuando su amada lo abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Gracias Gaara! No sabes cuanto deseaba comer esos chocolates – La chica se separó de él y por fin lo dejó entrar. Desde hace tres días que Gaara estaba viviendo con ella, pues la ayudaba con todo lo que debía hacer y además, él se había pedido algunos días más en su trabajo, al final aún no debía arriesgarse y Kankuro lo estaba haciendo bien, por lo que había decidido no regresar a Suna al menos hasta que fuera la misma Matsuri quien se lo pidiera.

Gaara entró y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, pero Matsuri enseguida se lanzó al ataque en contra de ellas, buscando casi desesperada su preciado chocolate, el cual se estaba muriendo por probar.

—Matsuri ¿Ya te tomaste las vitaminas? – Interrogó Gaara frunciendo el ceño, de lo que llevaba ahí con ella se había dado cuenta de lo despistada que era y no quería ni pensar en que luego a ella o al bebé les pudiera pasar algo.

Matsuri sonrió graciosamente y asintió con la cabeza, llevándose un pedacito de chocolate a la boca y poniendo expresión de estar en el séptimo cielo. Gaara sonrió al verla tan contenta, de verdad estar con ella era maravilloso, aunque Matsuri aún no le dejaba acercársele, a lo más lo abrazaba, pero nada más.

Él no podía parar de desear estar a su lado, poder besarla una vez más y llevársela a la habitación como hacían cuando estaban en Suna, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de mirarla con deseo; ella se ponía cada día más hermosa con eso del embarazo y él no sabía hasta cuando podría hacerse el fuerte.

—¿Sucede algo Gaara? ¿Por qué me ves así? – Preguntó la castaña inocentemente, por lo que Gaara desvió la mirada tratando de contenerse.

—No es nada… sólo que… me gusta verte sonreír – Admitió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, gesto del cual Matsuri no se percató, pues estaba demasiado ocupada degustando su antojo -. Oye… ¿Te había dicho que te has puesto realmente hermosa?

—¿Eh? – Exclamó la ojinegra sonrojándose levemente, para luego mirar a Gaara con cierta vergüenza por lo que le acababa de decir. Gaara se le acercó un poco, quitándole su dulce de las manos y dejándolo sobre la mesa, por lo que ella frunció el ceño, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando Gaara se acercó a su oído a susurrarle.

—Matsuri ¿Hasta cuando me tendrás esperando por ti? – Cuestionó mientras atrapaba su cintura en un cálido abrazo. Matsuri estaba completamente nerviosa, no sabía ni a donde mirar, pero lo que estaba claro era que ella deseaba lo mismo que él.

Ya lo había perdonado, después de que él se lo explicara todo y después de todo lo que había hecho por cuidarla, Matsuri ya no podía estar enojada con él, pero aún tenía cierta aprensión con permitir que pasara algo entre ellos nuevamente, sin embargo en éste momento y por más que lo intentaba, no lo podía negar; quería estar con él.

—¿No me vas a decir nada? – Insistió el pelirrojo ante el silencio rotundo de la joven, la cual de un momento a otro le miró, aún sonrojada y apenada, pero sin demostrar ni el más mínimo atisbo de miedo en sus ojos, lo que hizo sentir a Gaara que por fin ella confiaba en él.

—Yo quiero estar contigo Gaara, pero primero… prométeme que pase lo que pase éste sentimiento siempre nos unirá, que no desaparecerá con el tiempo, que no me dejarás de amar…

—Eso nunca, te lo juro – Fue la respuesta de Gaara, la cual bastó para disipar todas las dudas que aún pudiera tener Matsuri. Sin esperar más él la besó, la besó tan lenta y dulcemente que Matsuri pensó que iba a desfallecer, que lo que estaba viviendo era un hermoso sueño el cual no quería que acabara.

Rodeó el cuello de Gaara mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo su lengua entrar en su boca para volver el beso aún más intenso, apasionado y ardiente, como aquellos que él le daba antes, olvidando por un momento la calidez y dulzura, reemplazándolas por el fuego que en ese instante los quemaba a ambos.

Las manos de Gaara -que aún permanecían descansando en la cintura de ella-, se deslizaron con cautela bajo la camisa de dormir de la chica, sintiendo por el fin el contacto de su piel bajo sus dedos, eso que tanto deseaba volver a sentir. Matsuri no se resistió, tenía claro lo que deseaba en éste momento; quería estar con él, quería sentirse nuevamente mujer a su lado como todas las veces anteriores, con el único hombre que había amado.

—Matsuri… te amo tanto… - Le murmuraba Gaara mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello, al tiempo que con sus manos recorría toda la espalda de la castaña, subiendo un poco su camisón con toda la intención de deshacerse de él.

—Yo… yo también te amo Gaara – Respondió Matsuri comenzando a quitar los botones de la camisa de Gaara, dejando al descubierto su blanca piel.

Él no esperó más y levantando a Matsuri entre sus brazos, hizo que ella le rodeara por la cintura con sus piernas, besándola en los labios mientras la llevaba a la recámara.

Una vez allí, la recostó sobre la cama y se recargó sobre ella, comenzando a acariciarla y a llenarla de besos otra vez, sintiéndose el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, porque por fin la tenía entre sus brazos, por fin Matsuri lo había perdonado, y ahora él le haría el amor hasta ya no poder más.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Había una elegante mesa de cóctel en el centro del salón y varias más repartidas. Las puertas de la sala donde se haría la subasta estaban cerradas, esperando a que llegasen todos los invitados para abrirse y así dar comienzo a la reunión.

Ella se veía sonriente, aunque este tipo de cosas jamás le habían llamado la atención no había podido negarse cuando la invitaron, después de todo como la única representante de su familia debía asistir como era su deber, sin embargo no estaba feliz por el sólo hecho de haber venido, sino porque él estaba entre los invitados, a quien menos esperó ver; Naruto había venido y se veía de lo más guapo con esa teñida elegante.

—Naruto-kun… que bueno que viniste… - Susurró mientras se llevaba una copa de vino tinto a los labios, bebiendo lentamente su contenido, pero sin quitar sus ojos violáceos de encima de aquel rubio.

Shion dejó su copa medio vacía sobre la mesa de cóctel y caminó con gracia hacia el joven, cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos, mientras se acercaba sensualmente a su oído.

—Que sorpresa… Naruto-kun… - Al oírla, la piel de Naruto se erizó por completo, después de todo no podía ignorar que Shion era hermosa, aunque no la había visto aún, pero pudo reconocer su voz apenas ella le habló.

Él se dio la media vuelta cuando la joven lo liberó, quedándose sin palabras al verla. Realmente podía lucir increíble, sobre todo cuando sonreía sin malicia como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Shion llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de color lila claro, que iba totalmente ceñido a su cuerpo, por lo que hacía notar tanto sus curvas como sus enormes senos, los cuales Naruto miró casi babeando. Llevaba en cabello recogido en una celta baja, que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras que sus zapatos de tacón negros la hacían lucir un poco más alta que de costumbre.

—Shion, no sabía que vendrías – Dijo Naruto, mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosamente sobre el cabello. Shion sonrió con arrogancia, acariciando su larga cola de caballo.

—Soy una de las personas más ricas de la ciudad ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no vendría?

—No lo sé, la verdad no lo pensé – Fue la respuesta de Naruto. Se estaba sintiendo muy incómodo con la presencia de la rubia, sobre todo por la forma en que ella lo miraba.

—¿No vino la molesta de tu novia? – Inquirió Shion mirando en todas direcciones, tratando de buscar a esa que ella llamaba molesta, sin embargo Naruto se enfadó al oírla, para él Hinata no era ninguna molesta, al contrario de la persona que tenía en frente.

—Hinata fue por algo de beber – Respondió alejándose un par de centímetros de Shion, justo cuando divisó a su novia, que se acercaba a ellos.

Hinata venía con una sonrisa, pero a ver a la rubia junto a su Naruto la ira se apoderó de ella sin poder evitarlo ¿Por qué tenía que estar esa mujer odiosa hablando con su novio? Aunque pensándolo detenidamente era bastante obvio, después de todo ella seguro había sido invitada por ser muy rica, de hecho su familia lo había sido también pero Hinata les advirtió del peligro y ellos se excusaron para no asistir.

—Naruto-kun, aquí está tu Martini – Dijo Hinata entregando una copa a las manos del rubio, para después dirigir su mirada aperlada a la joven que lo acompañaba -. Shion, pero que gusto encontrarte aquí, luces muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo Hinata, vaya pero que suerte tiene Naruto ¿No crees? – Claramente ambas habían usado un tono sarcástico, pero Naruto prefirió hacerse el desentendido, no quería que algún día esas dos se terminaran trenzando a golpes, aunque de alguna manera estaba seguro de que eso ocurriría.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La noche estaba bastante tranquila sin la presencia de Akatsuki en el lugar, o al menos eso quisiera decir Karin, pero lamentablemente el que estuviera aquella lagartija de coladera presente no hacía más que irritarla a tal punto de que en un momento casi lo asfixió por completo y con una sola mano, y aún así Suigetsu no había dejado de fastidiarle la existencia.

—Oye brujita, lleva esto a la mesa ocho – Dijo el albino mostrando aquella impertinente sonrisa que hacía a Karin querer asesinarle lentamente. Ella le arrancó la botella de tequila de la mano -. Pero sé más delicada, eres una mujer ¿O me equivoco?

—Déjame en paz bastardo ¿Por qué demonios tenías que venir a trabajar aquí? – Se quejó la pelirroja mirándole con rabia, mas Suigetsu sólo siguió sonriendo.

Ella no dijo nada más y se marchó hacia la mesa ya mencionada. Dejó la botella encima con brusquedad y se dispuso a retirarse, pero uno de los clientes la agarró de la mano con cierta brusquedad.

—Espera preciosa ¿No crees que no fuiste muy amable? – Preguntó aquel hombre, que a leguas se notaba que ya estaba ebrio desde hace un rato y aún así seguía bebiendo.

Karin se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, a ella no le gustaba que los clientes se tomaran esas confianzas, así que no lo iba a permitir.

—Escucha, no me toques y no me llames preciosa – Dijo de forma ruda, pero aquel hombre se echó a reír a carcajadas al oírla, provocando la ira de la pelirroja.

—Pero que mujer, trabajas en un lugar como este y no quieres que te llame preciosa ¿Entonces como debo llamarte, perra quizás?

Ante el comentario tan ofensivo, Karin no encontró nada mejor que abofetear a ese sujeto, después de todo debía darse a respetar como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, sin embargo aquel golpe no hizo más que enfurecer al sujeto, que le devolvió la bofetada a ella, tirándola al suelo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme sucia golfa? – Gritó molesto, dispuesto a golpearla ahora que estaba ella en el suelo, sin embargo su mano jamás llegó a tocarla, porque alguien le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, impidiendo que pudiera moverla aunque sea un centímetro.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron tus padres a respetar a las mujeres? – Preguntó Suigetsu enfadado, mientras que Karin veía con asombro que él la había defendido. No lo podía creer, que aquel molesto sujeto la hubiese ayudado.

—Muévete idiota, me voy a vengar de esta estúpida mujer que se atrevió a golpearme – Respondió el hombre ebrio, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Suigetsu, pero éste tenía demasiada fuerza, apretaba tanto su mano hasta el punto de dejarla algo azul.

—Será mejor que te largues, ahora – Amenazó el albino poniendo una expresión un tanto sádica, intimidando al hombre pero no al punto de hacerlo retroceder.

Karin sólo miraba la escena sorprendida, no podía creer que Suigetsu no fuera tan idiota como parecía siempre.

—Te dije que primero me vengaré de esa perra – Insistió el hombre, siendo soltado al instante por el joven de ojos morados.

—Te lo advertí – Dijo antes de darle un tremendo golpe en pleno rostro, que lo hizo caer sobre la mesa, derribándola con su cuerpo.

—Cuanta fuerza… - Murmuró Karin, aún asombrada por lo que acababa de ver.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ella gemía levemente mientras que él la acariciaba despacio, envistiéndola con cuidado, pero con pasión a la vez. Matsuri se agarró de la sábana, empuñando su mano con mucha fuerza cuando finalmente sintió que llegaba al clímax, pero antes de poder gritar sus labios fueron sellados por los de Gaara, que además tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y apretando su mano con fuerza.

—¡G-Gaara! – Gritó la castaña, que no pudo evitar hacerlo apenas él liberó sus labios, pues realmente sentía que había vuelto a vivir. Había sido maravilloso hacer el amor con él una vez más, pero ahora había sido tan diferente, Gaara había sido tan tierno y amable, no como antes cuando sólo le importaba acostarse con ella, ahora se había dedicado a mostrarle cuanto la amaba, acariciándola, besándola, haciéndole sentir realmente que sí la quería.

—Matsuri… - Él la miró fijamente con sus ojos aguamarina, sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Todavía no podía creer que esto fuese real, que de verdad había vuelto a tener a Matsuri entre sus brazos, que la había hecho suya. Se separó un poco de ella, pero sin dejar de mirarla -. Me siento tan feliz Matsuri… gracias por esto… gracias por estar a mi lado.

—Aún me parece mentira que tú me ames – Confesó Matsuri desviando la mirada -. ¿Sabes? Yo he estado enamorada de ti desde el primer instante en que te vi, cuando llegué a trabajar el primer día.

—Recuerdo ese día, siempre me gustaron tus ojos negros – Dijo Gaara esbozando una sonrisa, pensando en aquella vez en que sin darse cuenta, el amor de su vida apareció frente a sus ojos, pero para él en ese momento no era más que una chica nueva, una novata, que pronto se convertiría en una de sus personas de confianza, para luego ser su amiga, amante y, finalmente su mujer -. Matsuri, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Matsuri lo miró atentamente, sin sospechar siquiera que sería lo que él le quería decir. Gaara acarició su mejilla, mirándola de una forma tan penetrante que con sólo eso lograba hacerla temblar. Acercó sus labios a los de Matsuri, besándolos con lentitud, para luego separarse y volver a mirarla fijamente.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo, conviértete en mi esposa y vivamos juntos con nuestro hijo – Dijo por fin él, dejando a la castaña totalmente sorprendida ya que no se esperaba una propuesta de ese tipo. Por otro lado Gaara no dejaba de sonreír, sabía que a Matsuri le podía costar darle una respuesta, pero no por eso se sentiría derrotado tan pronto -. Puedes pensarlo si quieres, te daré todo el tiempo que desees.

—Claro… - Matsuri estaba aún asombrada, no podía simplemente creer que Gaara le había propuesto matrimonio, parecía una situación irreal, extraña y por lo demás, imposible de suceder, pero había pasado de verdad, todas las palabras y los sentimientos de Gaara eran de verdad.

Ella aún estaba desconcertada, pero Gaara la abrazó, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo un poco más.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Karin se encontraba afuera del bar, bebiendo una taza de café, pero con mucho frío, ya que realmente el viento estaba muy helado. En ese momento sintió que alguien le ponía una chaqueta encima, recibiendo de inmediato su calor.

—Gracias, supongo – Dijo la pelirroja sin mirar a esa persona, aunque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Suigetsu se sentó en la orilla de la escalinata, mientras que ella seguía parada a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el albino, pero sin mirarla, pues sólo se dedicaba a mirar al suelo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sentándose al lado de él.

—No eres tan idiota como pareces ¿Sabes? – Dijo Karin mirándole. Suigetsu también la miró, clavando sus ojos violetas sobre la chica, que se sintió levemente intimidada, tal vez más que cuando Sasuke la miraba. Suigetsu frunció el ceño ante el "halago" de la chica, la cual sonrió -. Gracias por lo que has hecho, nunca nadie me había defendido de esa manera… nunca…

—Oye brujita, no tienes que ponerte así, no ha sido para tanto – Suigetsu la miró divertido, tomándola del mentón para obligarla a verlo -. No sé que demonios me pasa contigo, pero no puedo permitir que ningún otro te toque.

—Suigetsu… - Susurró Karin cerrado sus ojos, sintiendo el contacto frío de esos labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose de forma apasionada. No podía creer que estaba besando a ese pervertido, pero menos podía creer que de verdad le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesta. Ya estaba cansada de tener que soportar a ese _niñero _que la andaba siguiendo para todos lados ¿Es que acaso era una bebé o que?

—¿Te vas a meter a mi cama también? – Preguntó sarcástica la Hyûga, mientras que veía como Kiba la escoltaba hasta la puerta de su habitación. El castaño tuvo que contenerse para no fruncir el ceño ante esas palabras, realmente Hanabi Hyûga era insoportable.

—No creo que sea necesario, no aparecerá ningún malo en tu cama ¿O me equivoco? – Decidió bromear él también, después de todo si esa niña se atrevía a desafiar su título de autoridad sin ningún pudor, a él no podía importarle menos su clase social y su orgullosa forma de ser.

—Tsk, pero que idiota eres cara de perro, no sé ni como te soporto – La castaña iba a entrar a su habitación, pero Kiba la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca; ya estaba enojado ¿Por qué debía soportarla? Hacerle este favor a su amiga Hinata no valía la pena, esa mocosa ni siquiera lo apreciaba.

—¿Sabes? Por mí que te lleven a la China, me cansé de andar como un idiota detrás de ti para que ni siquiera me lo agradezcas, no eres más que una niña malcriada que se sintió grande por un momento y que crees que por ser la hija de un millonario puedes comportarte como quieras y tratar a todos como se te da la gana, pero no.

Hanabi lo miró sorprendida, jamás nadie le había hablado así antes, nunca una persona le había dicho sus verdades de esa manera. Se sintió dolida, tuvo ganas de llorar, de gritarle que era un idiota, pero él tenía razón, ella era tal y como había dicho y eso era lo que más la hería, ¿pero que podía hacer? Se sentía vacía por dentro, después de todo lo que había pasado era como si algo le faltara, _alguien._

—Tal vez sea como dices… pero no encuentro una forma de sentirme mejor – Después de decir esto se soltó del agarre del Inuzuka, que ahora era quien se había quedado callado y sorprendido -. Si quieres puedes irte, no te obligaré a que me cuides.

Sin más, la joven de orbes aperlados ingresó a su habitación, dejando fuera al policía, que se quedó sin poder decir nada más.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Finalmente después del cóctel, la entrada al salón de la subasta se estaba llevando a cabo. Mientras eso sucedía Sasuke no dejaba de observar a los presentes, tratando de reconocer a algún miembro de Akatsuki, pero en especial al traidor de su hermano mayor, pues quería tenerlo de frente una vez más y exigirle por fin la verdad.

—Sasuke-kun, si sigues así todos se darán cuenta – Le aconsejó Sakura acercándose a su oído, para que así nadie notara lo que le estaba diciendo, pero era cierto, si Sasuke seguía mirando a todos con desesperación los Akatsukis se darían cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de que él les estaba buscando.

—Lo sé Sakura, no tienes que decírmelo – Respondió algo frío. No quería ser así con ella, pero en este momento lo primordial era Itachi, nada más le importaba, nada más tenía tanto valor como el hecho de atraparlo.

—De acuerdo, lo siento – Fueron las palabras de la ojijade, que bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza al oír el tono que había usado su novio para hablarle, pero no lo culpaba, sabía que él se encontraba nervioso por todo esto, así que lo dejó pasar.

Por su parte Naruto también se encontraba nervioso, no sólo por el hecho de tener tan cerca a los Akatsukis, sino también porque Shion seguía pegada a su lado y Hinata no la dejaba de ver con odio, casi como si la fuese a matar.

—"_Dios mío, recuérdame por que he sido tan idiota, Shion me da miedo, espero que jamás se le vaya a ocurrir hacer algo para que Hinata me deje_" – Pensaba el rubio con consternación.

Todos entraron al salón y ocuparon un puesto. Había tanta gente que era casi imposible para los policías darse cuenta de quien era quien, pero Sai y Tenten trataban de dar su mayor esfuerzo en reconocerles.

—¿Ves a alguien que te parezca sospechoso? – Preguntó el pelinegro hablándole de cerca a la chica, que sonrió para hacer parecer que eran una pareja de enamorados.

—Si te digo la verdad, todos me parecen altamente sospechosos, pero es difícil saber quien podría pertenecer a Akatsuki, a pesar de tener tanta información sobre ellos entre tanta gente se complica demasiado.

—Lo sé – Dijo Sai poniéndose de pie, miró rápidamente para todos lados y luego se acercó a la chica -. Haré como que voy al baño, revisaré los pasillos, ya regreso.

—De acuerdo – Asintió la castaña con la cabeza, viendo como el pelinegro se alejaba de la escena. Puso su vista al frente, notando como la subasta daba inicio con la presentación del anfitrión, quien se había parado delante de todos ellos. En ese momento alguien se sentó a su lado, ocupando el asiento vacío que dejó Sai.

—¿Sabes que me haces sentir celoso? – Escuchó una voz masculina. Tenten se dio la vuelta sorprendida, no sabía que estaba haciendo él ahí.

—¿Neji? – Preguntó aún asombrada, a pesar de estarlo viendo frente a frente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sai caminaba por los pasillos del enorme salón, los cuales se encontraban casi vacíos pues la mayoría de las personas habían ingresado al lugar donde sería la subasta y muy pocos quedaban afuera. Estaba mirándoles con disimulo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Sabía que no había tiempo para contestar una llamada, pero al ver que se trataba de Ino decidió hacerse uno, después de todo no le tomaría más de cinco minutos. Se metió al baño y entró a un cubículo para hablar sin ser interrumpido, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto hombre rubio salía de ahí, después de haber dejado "olvidado" un maletín, detrás de un pequeño estante.

El hombre rubio caminó y se escondió detrás de un pilar blanco, alcanzando con su mano un pequeño comunicador que traía escondido en el cuello de su chaqueta.

—Ya está puesto el objetivo en el baño de hombres, ahora sólo falta en el salón principal ¿Lo tienes Itachi?

—_Lo tengo Deidara, todo está en orden _– Respondió la voz de Itachi desde el otro lado. Deidara se quitó sus lentes de sol negros y sonrió con arrogancia, pronto esos estúpidos de Konoha pagarían por la muerte de su mejor amigo, pagarían con sus propias vidas.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—El siguiente artículo es un invaluable collar del siglo quince, por favor admiren su belleza – Relataba el hombre encargado de mostrar todos los artículos de la subasta -. Comenzaremos la pugna con un millón de dólares ¿Quién da más?

De inmediato varias personas comenzaron a levantar sus manos, había empresarios importantes, al igual que gente que Naruto jamás había visto en su vida, pero todos lucían forrados en dinero.

—"_Desperdiciar tanto por un simple collar, hay que ver cuan loca está la gente millonaria_" – Pensaba el rubio con cierto recelo, no podía creer que se gastaran tanto por una cosa más vieja que su abuela, pero no era su problema lo que gastaran o no esos riquillos, sino poder evitar que se suscitara una catástrofe en ese lugar. Miró a Sasuke que se encontraba un poco alejado de él, viendo fijamente a todos lados, se notaba que buscaba a alguien importante -. "_Teme… por tu bien espero que mi sueño sea sólo eso, un simple sueño"_ – Pensó consternado.

—¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? – Le susurró Hinata cerca del oído. Naruto no le había contado a nadie acerca de su sueño, además de ser algo que esperaba que no se cumpliera era muy complicado estarlo contando así como así, considerando que probablemente esta misma noche esos dos se pudiesen encontrar, fue por eso que incluso con Hinata permaneció callado.

Negó con la cabeza, no la preocuparía por tonterías.

—Estoy muy bien, sólo estaba un poco inquieto por ya sabes que – Aseguró haciendo alusión al hecho de que Akatsuki pudiera estar presente en este lugar.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó del brazo, mirando hacia el frente para seguir en ese lugar como si nada, aunque no podía evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver la cara de furia que ponía Shion.

—"_Tonta, Naruto-kun es mi novio, jamás se fijaría en ti"_ – Pensó la ojiperla. No solía ser competitiva ni altanera con nadie, pero jamás dejaría que Shion o cualquier otra le arrebatara el amor de su rubio, le había costado demasiado obtenerlo como para perderlo así como así.

—"_Estúpida, ya verás que seré yo quien gane al final" _– Pensaba Shion con maldad y una sonrisa perturbadora.

Sai regresó a su asiento después de no haber visto nada raro, así que se sentó junto a Tenten, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Neji Hyûga sentado justo detrás de ellos dos.

—No había nada nuevo – Comunicó sin mirar a la chica, después de todo debía disimular -. Pero veo que aquí sí.

—Lo siento, no pude quedarme en casa como me aconsejó Tenten – Se disculpó Neji cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Tenten lo miró con reproche, le había dicho claramente que era peligroso que él asistiera, pero había sido un terco en venir, y que tanto su novia como su prima se encontraban en este lugar y él no podía ser un cobarde que les dejaba todo a un par de mujeres.

—Has sido un imprudente ¿Qué hay si te sucede algo? No eres policía Neji – Le susurró la castaña en tono de regaño. Ésta vez fue él quien frunció el ceño, tampoco era como para que lo subestimara de esa manera.

—Tranquila, estaré bien – Fue todo lo que contestó.

—No es momento de sus peleas de pareja Tenten – Aconsejó Sai, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la oficial -. Lo que debemos hacer es estar concentrados.

—Ya lo sé, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer – Tenten se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente, dándole la espalda a su prometido, después de todo ahora estaba enojada con él, no hacía más que intentar protegerlo y al muy temerario –más que todo idiota- se le ocurría ir a meterse a la boca del lobo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Hasta cuando tendremos que seguir escondidos en esta puta bodega? – Se quejaba Hidan con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Kisame sólo le veía y sonreía divertido y burlón -. Y tú, puto bastardo deja de verme así.

—Es que simplemente me causas risa – Respondió el hombre con su sonrisa de tiburón -. Cálmate, debemos esperar la orden de Itachi para partir.

—Mi arma quiere sangre… y la quiere ya – Hidan levantó su arma, un revólver de color plata bastante lujoso y lo comenzó a acariciar con su otra mano, como si fuese un demente acariciando una muñeca.

—Tú no vas a cambiar jamás – Habló Kakuzu, quien no hacía más que contar dinero sentado en un rincón, escondiendo como siempre su boca con una mascada -. Espero poder recolectar mucho dinero.

—Será una masacre – Hidan siguió hablando mientras se alejaba de Kisame. Entonces se le acercó ella, había estado callada todo el tiempo.

—Es una llamada, se trata de Zetsu – Comunicó Konan alzando su celular. Kisame tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y lo acercó a su oído.

—_Kisame, el jefe dice que estés listo para cubrirlo, esta noche acabaremos con él sin duda _– Se escuchó una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea, pero de pronto la voz cambió a una más suave, como si se tratase de una persona totalmente diferente -. _Debes estar muy atento, no queremos errores._

—Descuida Zetsu, todo está bajo control – Aseguró el hombre para luego terminar con la llamada. Miró a Konan y le devolvió su teléfono -. Ese sujeto y su doble personalidad me apestan.

—Bueno, yo me retiro entonces, tengo algo que cubrir con Nagato – La mujer se acercó a la puerta de aquella oscura bodega, pero al llegar ahí se detuvo por un momento -. Dile a Itachi que le deseo suerte.

—Seguro – Respondió Kisame. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, mientras que Konan salía del lugar, dejando sólo a los hombres de la organización -. "_Itachi debes tener cuidado, él piensa acabarlo todo esta noche" _– Pensó con cierta preocupación, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de su jefe, no podía hacer más que obedecer, al menos por el momento.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Todo listo, tú me dices cuando – Deidara hablaba por el intercomunicador con Itachi, esperaba que le diesen la señal para hacer explotar todo el lugar, aunque por como había ubicado las bombas, seguro las explosiones no matarían a nadie, sino que sólo destrozarían un poco el lugar y armarían un gran alboroto.

—_Ahora _– Se escuchó al Uchiha aprobar, y tan pronto como Deidara le oyó, presionó el botón de su control remoto y, todo explotó en menos de un segundo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede? – Exclamó Naruto viendo como todo se comenzaba a incendiar, tal como en su sueño. De pronto un extraño miedo se apoderó de él y sólo podía pensar en que todos debían salir de ahí lo más pronto posible -. ¡Sasuke, hay que evacuar a todos de inmediato!

Sasuke, que estaba mirando el desastre con impotencia, no prestaba atención a los gritos de Naruto, hasta que Sakura lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que viera a toda la gente que corría desesperada.

—Sasuke, hay que sacar a todos – Le dijo ella. Sasuke la miró y luego asintió con la cabeza. Tomó su placa del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a enseñarla para que la gente se diera cuenta de que era una figura de autoridad.

—¡Policía de Konoha, por favor salgan con calma por las puertas de emergencia! – Ordenaba a todos los invitados que se encontraban desesperados.

Naruto también ayudaba, al igual que Sai y Tenten, que lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que Neji saliera del lugar. Los otros policías ayudaban también con la tarea, hasta que menos gente fue quedando.

—Salgan todos, esto no aguantará mucho – Dijo Sasuke a todos sus camaradas, quienes asintieron con la cabeza dispuestos a abandonar el lugar. Ya todo estaba perdido, Itachi no podía encontrarse ahí, seguro todo había sido sólo una trampa, una vil trampa, pero entonces lo vio, corría por uno de los pasillos, era él -. I-Itachi…

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué esperas? – Gritó Naruto que estaba corriendo hacia la salida. Sasuke lo miró y evaluó si era o no buena idea que se alejara, ahí a sólo unos pasos suyos estaba Itachi, no podía dejarlo ir.

—¡Ve tú, yo te alcanzo enseguida! – Y después de eso salió corriendo en aquella dirección, perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista del rubio, que de pronto sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho.

—¡Sasuke! – Le gritó, pero era inútil ser oído en ese lugar que estaba siendo consumido por las llamas. Iba a correr detrás de su amigo, pero entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención, había unos escombros que se movían débilmente, pensó que se trataba de algún herido y corrió a auxiliarlo -. ¿Está bien? – Preguntó, pero justo al llegar vio el cañón de un arma apuntando hacia él, se movió y por suerte alcanzó a esquivar la bala que amenazaba con atravesar su cuerpo -. ¡¿Quién eres?

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, detective Uzumaki.

Naruto le miró con sorpresa, lo había reconocido aún con lo cambiado que estaba su rostro por culpa de aquel parche que cubría en su totalidad uno de sus ojos.

—Hidan… - Susurró Naruto, mientras que el hombre de cabello negro sonreía con burla, por fin su arma tendría un poco de sangre.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Dónde está Naruto-kun? – Se preguntó Hinata, que se encontraba afuera tratando de calmar el gentío que aún había. La gente había huido sin nada, perdieron millones por culpa que aquella explosión y muchos se lamentaban por ello ahora.

—Hinata, que bueno que estás bien – Dijo Neji, quien se acercó a su prima para comprobar su estado, ella sólo tenía un poco de polvo encima, pero nada más.

—Naruto aún no ha salido, igual que Sasuke – Respondió Sai a la pregunta de la Hyûga, quien le miró con preocupación.

—¿Cómo que no ha salido? No puede ser, tengo que entrar por él – Hinata tomó su arma y le quitó el seguro, pero la mano de su primo impidió que se moviera hacia el interior de la construcción en llamas -. ¿Qué haces?

—No puedes entrar ahí ¿Qué no ves que es peligroso?

—Yo sé lo que hago, no te metas en mis cosas – Respondió molesta, porque era cierto, ni su primo ni nadie le podía impedir que entrara a buscar a Naruto, ella sabía el riesgo al que se exponía y no tenía miedo -. Déjame Neji nii-san, yo no soy ninguna cobarde.

—Hinata, Neji tiene razón – Lo secundó Tenten, que también estaba un poco sucia por la explosión -. Esperemos un poco más, si no salen los vamos a buscar ¿Te parece?

Hinata sólo la miró en silencio, teniendo que asentir prácticamente obligada, mientras que Sakura no quitaba su vista de enfrente, tenía una angustia que le quemaba el pecho.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Kakuzu se encontraba junto con Deidara en una de las bodegas del edificio que se estaba quemando, rescatando todo lo que pudieran para cargarlo a un camión que salía justo a la parte lateral, hacia un oscuro callejón en donde nadie estaba vigilando, porque todos se encontraban distraídos en el frente.

—Date prisa Deidara, hay que salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta.

—Ya lo sé – Respondió el rubio, que se encontraba algo fastidiado por tener que hacer esto, desearía estar viendo como todo se destruía gracias a sus explosiones -. Déjame instalar esta última bomba y todo listo.

Kakuzu subió al camión, poniéndose el cinturón y una gorra para disimular su rostro, al igual que unos lentes oscuros. Deidara repitió lo mismo que él luego de haber activado la bomba para dentro de quince minutos, ella acabaría con esos idiotas.

—Hidan, deja de jugar y lárgate de inmediato de ahí, Deidara ya activó la bomba – Notificó Kakuzu a su compañero por el intercomunicador, mientras que Deidara se montaba en el camión. Sí que llevaban un gran botín.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke corría por los pasillos en aquel lugar completamente rodeado por las llamas. El calor era insoportable, parecía el mismo infierno, pero nada de eso lo detendría, ni aunque ese lugar se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, mientras pudiera encontrar a Itachi no importaba.

—¡Itachi! – Por fin se atrevió a gritar su nombre, entonces lo vio, detuvo sus pasos cuando llegó a un gran salón y lo vio parado en medio de él, dándole la espalda, por fin lo tenía en frente -. Itachi, sé que eres tú.

—Sasuke, no debías venir – La voz de Itachi… hace tanto tiempo que no la oía, no podía ver su rostro, pero esa voz la reconocería en donde fuera, no podía equivocarse.

—¡Itachi, dame la cara maldito asesino! – Exigió el azabache a su hermano mayor. En ese momento se encontraba cegado por la ira, por el odio que sentía hacia él, no quería nada más que vengarse de él. Tomó su arma y le quitó el seguro, apuntando directo a la cabeza de su enemigo -. ¡Vamos, mírame aunque sea una vez antes de que te quite tu maldita vida!

Itachi se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra, entonces Sasuke por fin le pudo ver la cara. Fue una sensación extraña, haberlo perseguido por tanto tiempo… tenerlo ahora de frente, no sabía que hacer, si disparar o no como tantas veces había deseado, o si llevarlo consigo.

—Eres un maldito, todo este tiempo has huido de mí, porque tú… tú… ¡Asesinaste a nuestros padres! – Gritó casi descontrolado, le llenaba de rabia el ver a Itachi tan inmutable ¿Es que acaso no sentía miedo? -. ¡Di algo maldita sea!

—Tonto hermano menor – Soltó Itachi, sacando un revólver de color negro y apuntando con él a Sasuke -. Siempre has sido un idiota, no ves las cosas como realmente son, por eso no podías verme, Sasuke, jamás lo entenderás.

—¿Entender que? ¿La razón que tuviste para convertirte en un asesino, en un maldito delincuente de la peor calaña? No, jamás lo entenderé, por eso estoy aquí, para hacerte pagar – Sasuke seguía apuntando fijamente hacia su hermano mayor, dispuesto a disparar en cualquier segundo apenas fuera necesario -. Ésta vez no te vas a escapar, se te acabó la suerte, hermanito.

—Dispara si eres capaz – Lo desafió Itachi con toda confianza. Sasuke ya no podía aguantarlo, su mano estaba por presionar el gatillo, pero entonces el ruido de otro disparo le distrajo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Maldita sea… - Se quejó Naruto llevándose una mano a su pierna derecha, en donde había recibido un balazo de parte de Hidan, que sonreía victorioso del otro lado del cuarto. Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido, observando como se divertía haciendo girar su arma con su dedo índice.

—Lo siento detective, por ahora no podré divertirme más contigo, aunque hubiera deseado destrozarte, creo que tendré que guardarlo para otra ocasión – El Akatsuki se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, no quería estar en ese lugar cuando la última explosión sucediera, lo que sería en menos de diez minutos.

—¡Espera, maldito! – Naruto trataba de moverse, pero con su pierna adolorida y sangrando le era muy difícil -. Infeliz… no te burles de mí, no te… dejaré escapar – El dolor se le hacía insoportable, pero aún así podía caminar despacio.

—Idiota, en lugar de pensar en atraparme, deberías ir a buscar a tu amigo el comisario, aunque pensándolo bien… a esta hora ya debe estar muerto, seguro Itachi ya acabó con su querido hermanito, y si no lo ha hecho aún, la bomba los matará a ambos.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa. Itachi… las llamas, Sasuke, todo parecía ser igual que en su sueño. Hidan aprovechó su distracción para huir de la escena, mientras que Naruto hacía un esfuerzo por caminar para encontrar a Sasuke, tenía que impedir que Itachi le matara y tenían que huir antes de que esa bomba explotara.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—¿Qué demonios…? – Sasuke se quedó viendo hacia atrás por varios segundos, pero finalmente decidió volver su vista hacia Itachi, pues nunca había dejado de apuntarle -. Vamos, antes de que acabe contigo, respóndeme algo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué los mataste? – La pregunta salió automáticamente de sus labios, lo deseaba preguntar desde hace tanto, la misma pregunta que hizo aquella tormentosa noche en que vio las manos de Itachi manchadas con la sangre de sus padres, cuando sólo era un niño incapaz de enfrentarse a él, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora sí era capaz de vencerle, ahora podría vengarse.

Itachi sonrió con arrogancia, exasperando a su hermano menor.

—Eso nunca lo vas a saber – Seguía apuntando a Sasuke, pero no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar. Miró entonces hacia su costado y vio a su compañero Kisame haciendo una señal para que se retiraran, porque ese lugar estaba ya por colapsar. Itachi asintió mientras pensaba como distraería a Sasuke para huir, pues para él aún no era el momento de todas las explicaciones -. Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo irme, será en otro momento que hablaremos.

—¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! – Exclamó dispuesto a disparar, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para haber podido hacer algo.

—¡Sasuke! – Escuchó la voz de Naruto, que lo distrajo de lanzar el balazo a su hermano, sin embargo de pronto sintió algo justo en su espalda, mientras el estruendoso sonido de un arma siendo disparada llegaba a sus oídos. El dolor le invadió por completo, haciendo que cayera al suelo ante los sorprendidos ojos de Itachi. Naruto apareció en la escena, viendo a Itachi con la mano aún extendida, apuntando hacia Sasuke que yacía en el piso -. ¡Sasuke! – Volvió a gritar el rubio, corriendo como pudo hacia su amigo.

Itachi estaba desconcertado, él no había disparado ¿Pero entonces quien lo hizo?

—Tú… - Susurró divisando a esa persona, quien se escabulló entre las sombras y desapareció ante la mirada casi rabiosa que ponía el Uchiha.

Entonces Naruto le miró, aún estaba sorprendido por la escena, el cuerpo de Sasuke se desangraba, pero seguía consciente. Observó al Akatsuki con expresión de entre rabia y dolor.

—¡Maldito, te voy a matar! – Gritó parándose como pudo. Lanzó unos cuantos disparos pero Itachi salió corriendo rápidamente y en el estado en que Naruto se encontraba no era capaz de apuntar correctamente -. ¡Asesino!

—I-Itachi… - Susurró Sasuke antes de perder la consciencia. Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba tiempo, debían salir de ahí cuanto antes, antes de que el lugar explotara y los matara a ambos.

—Vamos Sasuke, salgamos… sé que estás mal pero… maldita sea… - Se quejó por el dolor de su pierna, la cual aún sangraba pero no era nada comparado con la herida de su compañero, que parecía realmente grave. Lo levantó con mucha dificultad y tratando de no hacerle sangrar más, cargó con él, tenía que escapar.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Naruto-kun y Sasuke no salen, y yo tengo un mal presentimiento… - Decía Hinata que estaba con el alma en un hilo, pensando lo peor.

Todos estaban igual que ella, en especial Sakura, que todavía no podía quitarse del pecho aquella angustia, sentía que algo malo le había pasado a Sasuke y no estaba equivocada.

Había bomberos tratando de apagar el fuego, pero las llamas se habían extendido por todo el lugar haciendo que fuera casi imposible apagarlo.

Entonces, todos observaron con horror como el edificio explotaba ante sus ojos, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, pues nadie se esperaba que algo así sucediera.

—N-Naruto… kun… - Susurró Hinata con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Es que acaso ya todo estaba perdido?

Naruto y Sasuke _estaban muertos._

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto ha logrado salir a tiempo y escapar de la explosión, pero Sasuke se encuentra muy mal y es llevado a urgencias de inmediato. Itachi está enfurecido con quien le ha disparado a Sasuke, así que revela una importante verdad. El estado de Sasuke es crítico, por lo que se deciden a buscarle un reemplazo, eligiendo a alguien muy inesperado.

Próximo capítulo: En el borde del abismo.

**00000000000000**

**¡Gaara y Matsuri por fin juntos!**

**¿Y que dicen de Sasuke? ¿Ustedes creen que se salve? ¿Quién le habrá disparado? Naruto cree que fue Itachi, pero pronto se dará cuenta de que eso es imposible.**

**¿Shion hará de las suyas en el próximo capítulo? Porque para su disgusto, no se murió en la explosión xDDD**

**Bueno, gracias por haber leído y espero que les haya gustado mucho este capi, nos estamos leyendo muy pronto ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	27. En el borde del abismo

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic que cada vez se pone más emocionante, ya verán por que, seguro lo que pasa en este capítulo no se lo esperaban jejeje.**

**Bueno, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad, así que sin más les dejo la conti ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 27: En el borde del abismo**

—N-Naruto… kun… - Hinata estaba totalmente ida, no podía ver más que fuego frente a sus ojos y un miedo terrible se apoderó de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero sus ojos no se cerraron, permanecieron abiertos y observando al frente —. ¡Naruto! – Gritó desesperada.

—¡Sasuke! – Sakura se encontraba igual, se sentía tan impotente, no había podido hacer nada. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, quería morir, morir como ellos, pero entonces una voz llegó a sus oídos, esa voz les devolvió las esperanzas a todos.

—¡Ayúdenme! – Se trataba de Naruto, que desde las llamas salió cargando con Sasuke a cuestas, el cual se encontraba inconsciente. Hinata se fijó en la pierna lastimada de su novio y corrió a ayudarle, abrazándolo al instante.

—Estás vivo, tenía tanto miedo… estaba tan asustada…

—Hinata… - Naruto la miró con una sonrisa, pero recordó que este no era el momento para reencuentros, había algo mucho más importante —. Ahora no Hinata, rápido, ayúdame con Sasuke, le han disparado y está muy mal.

—¡Sasuke! – Sakura gritó desesperada, corriendo hacia el rubio. Notó como Sasuke no despertaba y cuando se acercó a él para abrazarlo, vio sus propias manos manchadas de sangre. Temió lo peor, Sasuke estaba a punto de morir —. ¿Qué pasó Naruto? ¿Quién… quien le disparó a Sasuke?

—Itachi Uchiha… - Respondió el Uzumaki lleno de ira, odiaba a ese desgraciado, lo haría pagar muy caro por lo que había hecho. Pero no, Sasuke no moriría, ya lo había logrado sacar de ese lugar a tiempo para no morir en la explosión, sus esfuerzos no serían en vano, su amigo debía salvarse.

Rápidamente el resto de oficiales ayudaron a los dos detectives heridos. La ambulancia llegó velozmente y se los llevaron a ambos, pues necesitaban ser atendidos con urgencia.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Naruto estaba sentado en la sala de espera de urgencias. Ya lo habían atendido, más allá de sentir dolor no tenía nada grave, le sacaron la bala con una operación corta y él insistió en que no quería quedarse internado, porque tenía que estar presente cuando dijesen algo sobre el estado de Sasuke.

Se sentía culpable, estaba seguro de que él podría haberlo evitado, si tan sólo no hubiese permitido que Sasuke saliera corriendo al encuentro de Itachi tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando. Ese maldito sueño se lo había advertido y él no fue capaz de verlo a tiempo.

Lo peor de todo era que llevaban horas esperando por alguna noticia, pero nada pasaba y ya se había hecho de día.

—Naruto-kun, sería mejor si te vas a descansar, tú también estás herido – Le dijo Hinata, quien se sentó a su lado con una taza de café entre sus manos. Estaban todos cansados, el operativo había sido un fracaso y para colmo uno de sus compañeros estaba muriendo.

—No Hinata, no me moveré de aquí hasta saber qué pasará con Sasuke – Respondió el rubio sin mirarla, porque el único lugar al que podía mirar era hacia la puerta de la sala de urgencias que permanecía cerrada.

Sakura por su lado, se encontraba aún peor que Naruto. Estaba sentada ahí, completamente sola y con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto, pero ahora ya no le quedaban lágrimas, así que estaba tranquila, a pesar de que por dentro se sintiera morir de la preocupación y la angustia.

—Sasuke… - Susurró cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada. Entonces sintió los pasos de alguien detenerse justo frente a ella. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a quien menos esperaba, sonriéndole.

—No deberías estar así, por lo que sé Uchiha es bastante fuerte – Dijo tratando de animarla, pues aunque ella lo hubiese lastimado en este momento necesitaba de alguien, alguien que le diera aliento.

—Sai… - La voz de Sakura se quebró al pronunciar su nombre, porque había vuelto a llorar y no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro, que sin dúdalo la rodeó por la cintura mientras ella no paraba de derramar lágrimas.

—Llora todo lo que quieras Sakura, aquí estaré – Aseguró el joven detective mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello como si fuese una niña pequeña.

En ese momento Ino iba hacia el hospital. Se había enterado por las noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo y no pudo quedarse en casa esperando, apenas salió el sol había salido disparada hacia el hospital, tenía que estar junto a Sakura y debía enterarse de la situación de Sasuke, sólo que al llegar la golpeó la imagen de Sai y Sakura abrazados.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Gaara estaba dormido sobre la cama de Matsuri con los brazos extendidos y boca abajo. Se comenzó a despertar al oír el sonido de la ducha, así que lentamente sus ojos se abrieron y se dio cuenta de que su _novia_ no estaba en la cama. Se sentó aún adormilado y rascó uno de sus ojos, tratando de vencer al sueño que aún lo quejaba, debido a lo tarde que se había dormido anoche, porque había estado al fin con ella.

Sonrió levemente al recordarlo, al recordar como anoche había hecho suya a Matsuri de la manera más increíble de todas, ella se le entregó como nunca antes y eso lo había vuelto loco, estaba tan feliz de estar de nuevo con ella.

—¿Matsuri? – La llamó mirando para todos lados. Fue entonces que recordó lo de la ducha, seguro ella se estaba bañando, no se lo podía perder. Se levantó de la cama sin nada que lo cubriera y buscó su ropa interior que estaba tirada en el suelo junto con el resto de sus prendas.

Matsuri se estaba duchando con agua tibia, ya que el agua fría le podría hacer mal a su bebé. No paraba de sonreír, estaba demasiado feliz por todo lo que había pasado anoche con Gaara, por la forma en que habían hecho el amor y porque él le había pedido que fuera su esposa. Al principio lo dudó, pero después de pensarlo mucho había decidido que sería mejor decirle que sí, que sí se quería casar con él.

—Gaara… - Suspiró haciendo hacia atrás su cabello con sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Me llamabas? – Escuchó aquella profunda voz. Se volteó y vio a Gaara detrás de ella, no se dio cuenta en qué momento él entró a la ducha pero ya estaba todo mojado igual que ella, además la tomó por la cintura, mirando descaradamente sus pechos desnudos.

—G-Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí en la ducha? – Preguntó avergonzada, a veces él se volvía un pervertido, todavía podía recordarlo de cuando estaban en Suna.

—Vine a ducharme contigo – Respondió él como si eso fuese lo más normal. Matsuri le iba a replicar, pero cuando Gaara comenzó a besar su cuello ella no pudo siquiera moverse, y tampoco tenía nada de malo que se duchasen juntos, eran una pareja después de todo, pero ella sabía muy bien que lo que Gaara pretendía era "otra cosa".

—Eres un pervertido y un mentiroso – Le reclamó la castaña con la respiración agitada, comenzando a besar su torso lentamente. Gaara la tomó del mentón y la besó en los labios de forma demandante, mientras que las manos de Matsuri se dirigían a su bóxer, dispuesta a quitárselo y a dejarlo desnudo.

Pero justo en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar como un loco, cortándoles toda la inspiración.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿Esto es una broma, Chouji? Porque si es así es de muy mal gusto – Dijo Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido, pues no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Chouji le acababa de contar lo sucedido con Sasuke y que éste se encontraba en el hospital al borde de la muerte.

—Es la verdad, lamentablemente Sasuke fue herido y está muy grave, nadie sabe si se va a salvar o no – Comentó el castaño mientras abría un paquete de papas fritas, eran lo único que tranquilizaba sus nervios.

Shikamaru apretó los puños, esto lo complicaba todo. Si Sasuke estaba en el hospital, jamás lograrían atrapar a Akatsuki, porque no había nadie que pudiera reemplazarlo.

Se levantó de improvisto y tomó su chaqueta, tenía que ir al hospital y enterarse por sí mismo de lo que estaba pasando.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¡Ese imbécil va a escucharme! – Se podían oír sus gritos llenos de ira y odio. Aquel que siempre se había mostrado calmado, que había cometido crimen tras crimen con completa sangre fría, ahora se encontraba totalmente ofuscado, fuera de sí mismo, y todo por lo sucedido hace unas horas con su hermano menor.

Se encontraba en una especie de mansión, ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, propiedad de nada más y nada menos que su propio tío, Uchiha Madara.

Había varios hombres vestidos de negro, tratando de impedir su entrada, pero Itachi simplemente les apartaba, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

Finalmente llegó donde quería, ese déspota y maldito sujeto estaba ahí, sentado como si fuese un rey en su trono, tan inmutable como si no hubiese sucedido nada, pero el joven Uchiha sabía que no era así.

—¡Eres un infeliz! – Gritó golpeando el escritorio con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de emitir, no le importaba nada ya, ese sujeto le había traicionado y exigía una explicación —. Tú… tú me engañaste…

—¿De que hablas, sobrino? – Preguntó Madara con voz burlona, casi parecía que se reía descaradamente de su sufrimiento, si no fuera por esa bendita máscara que ocultaba cada una de sus emociones, aunque para Itachi ese sujeto nunca las había tenido.

—Me dijiste… me juraste que si te ayudaba en tus planes jamás le harías daño… ¡Me dijiste que protegerías a Sasuke! – Exclamó volviendo a golpear el escritorio de su tío, que no se movía ni un centímetro, casi parecía alguna clase de sarcasmo de su parte.

—Yo he protegido a Sasuke durante todos estos años ¿No lo recuerdas? Sin embargo no puedo estar en todas partes, si ésta vez no pude hacer nada no ha sido mi culpa.

—¡No mientas! – Itachi ya estaba harto de este teatrito, Madara creía que se podría burlar de él pero estaba muy equivocado —. Te vi, infeliz… vi como le disparabas a mi hermano… ¡Tú… asesino!

Madara alzó una mano y al instante un grupo de hombres aparecieron, tomando a Itachi por los brazos.

—Denle algo para calmarlo, está muy alterado – Ordenó, viendo como los hombres asentían, pero el Uchiha trataba de liberarse, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Diles que me suelten! Esto no se va a quedar así, por años yo he cargado con el peso de tus crímenes, yo me inculpé del asesinato de mis padres cuando sabes perfectamente que tú lo hiciste, sabes que lo único que te pedí a cambio fue que protegieras a Sasuke… ¿Por qué lo has hecho…?

Madara sólo volvió a hacer un gesto con su mano y uno de los hombres que sostenían a Itachi sacó una jeringa con un líquido dentro, clavándola en su cuello. Al instante el Uchiha cayó en un profundo sueño, más largo de lo que creía.

—Lo hice porque Sasuke al igual que tú, se ha vuelto un problema – Respondió por fin, sólo que Itachi ya no podía oírle —. Quiero que lo abandonen lejos de aquí, no lo maten, desgraciadamente no seré capaz de acabar con su vida, pero gracias a él podremos probar el funcionamiento de esta nueva droga.

Los hombres sólo asintieron, llevándose a Itachi consigo a un lugar del que probablemente sería muy difícil regresar.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Ino se encontraba al lado de Sakura, mirando como las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Sai había ido en busca de algo para comer y las había dejado a solas, sin embargo ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a hablar, ambas seguían algo dolidas por todo, a pesar de haberse perdonado.

—Sakura… lo siento mucho… - Habló de pronto la Yamanaka, tenía que ser comprensiva y apoyar a su mejor amiga, aunque en este momento las cosas no estuviesen bien entre ellas.

—Gracias Ino, aprecio mucho tu compañía – Respondió la peli rosa sonriendo, pero sin dejar de mostrar tristeza en ningún momento —. ¿Sabes? Sasuke ya ni siquiera tiene una familia que se preocupe por él, sus padres han muerto y su hermano es un criminal… sé que eso le ha quitado los deseos de vivir, pero espero que aún tenga fuerzas para luchar, yo sé que… él saldrá adelante.

—Yo también lo sé Sakura, estoy segura – Ino la abrazó, tenía que apoyarla como fuera, sino su amiga terminaría por desmoronarse.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados ahí también, a pesar de todas las súplicas de la ojiperla porque él se fuera descansar, había sido todo en vano, él no se pensaba largar de ninguna manera hasta que no supiera algo.

En ese momento se acercaron Gaara y Matsuri, que habían sido llamados por Hinata ya que el pelirrojo siempre había sido muy buen amigo del Uchiha. La Hyûga los observó, notó que estaban tomados de la mano y sonrió levemente, sintiendo gusto por ellos, al menos ya no se sentiría culpable por lo que había sucedido y ese bebé que esperaba la castaña estaría con sus padres juntos.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke, Naruto? – Preguntó Gaara mirando al rubio, notando su lesión en la pierna. Era evidente que aún el ambiente era tenso entre esos dos, se miraban y parecían soltar chispas de fuego por los ojos. Tal vez Gaara lo hacía por el hecho de que aún se sentía herido, porque Naruto era su amigo y sabía lo que él siempre había sentido, y Naruto, tal vez era porque con la presencia de Gaara frente a Hinata se sentía amenazado, pero entonces al voltear a ver a la chica que estaba tomada de la mano con él, se dio cuenta de que eso era una tontería, ahora Gaara tenía a otra persona y no venia dispuesto a arrebatarle a Hinata, debía darse cuenta de que él tenía otras preocupaciones, como el hijo que pronto tendría.

—No sabemos – El rubio bajó la mirada, ya debía dejar de comportarse mal con Gaara, tenían que arreglar las cosas, eran amigos ¿Acaso seguirían peleados por siempre? Esto que estaba pasando le hacía darse cuenta que en cualquier momento las cosas pueden cambiar, antes fue Gaara quien estuvo a punto de morir, tal vez habría sucedido y la última vez que se vieron sólo se habían trenzado a golpes por el amor de Hinata —. Gaara… ¿Será que podemos hablar?

—¿Eh? – El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco por aquella petición, pero él tenía razón, necesitaban hablar y dejar de estar peleados de una buena vez, en momentos como este los amigos deben apoyarse entre sí —. De acuerdo – Asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata se dio cuenta que por el evidente estado de Naruto no sería una buena idea que él se levantara a hablar a otra parte, así que decidió tomar la mano de Matsuri.

—Matsuri-chan ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería? – Preguntó con una sonrisa dulce, mientras la castaña asentía con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, además tengo antojo de pastel de fresas – Respondió, comenzando a caminar junto a la ojiperla.

Gaara se sentó al lado de Naruto, dispuesto a oír lo que tenía que decirle el rubio.

—Bien, te escucho.

Naruto bajó la mirada ¿Cómo empezar con aquella conversación tan incómoda? Porque sin duda alguna lo era, tener que decir todo aquello, hablar sobre lo sucedido con Hinata.

—Yo… Gaara… lo siento… - No optó por nada mejor que disculparse, sin atreverse a ver a su amigo a los ojos, pero éste estaba sorprendido ¿Naruto se disculpaba con él?

—¿Lo… lo sientes? ¿De que hablas Naruto? – Cuestionó lleno de dudas, no entendía nada, Naruto no tenía por que disculparse, o tal vez sí, pero eso ya no importaba, ya había olvidado aquello.

—Sabes de que hablo, lo que pasó… yo… te robé a tu prometida.

—Vamos, ahora ya no importa, yo estoy con Matsuri y… - El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por la mirada que le ponía su amigo, aquella mirada llena de decisión, esa que era capaz de convencer a cualquiera de sus palabras.

—Claro que importa, tal vez ahora ya no te duela porque lo has superado, pero sé que te causó daño lo que hice, no fue la mejor de las ideas… secuestrarla para que no se casara contigo – Naruto rió ante su comentario, recordando la cara que había puesto Hinata cuando él le dijo que estaba secuestrada —. Éramos amigos… y lamento haber destruido eso, porque sólo pensaba en mí, en que yo la amaba… pero tú también lo hacías y… yo no vi eso.

—Es cierto, te juro que en ese momento yo quería matarte – Gaara al fin reconoció que ese tema aún le afectaba, aunque fuese un poco era así. Miró hacia el frente, a donde estaba la puerta de urgencias cerrada —. No negaré que aún me sigue molestando el hecho de que todo se fuera al carajo por esa pelea, de que cada vez que te miro siento rabia, pero gracias a eso también me di cuenta de que no amaba a Hinata tanto como tú, porque créeme, yo jamás la hubiera secuestrado.

Ambos jóvenes rieron, aquello había sido –dentro de todo lo malo- un momento gracioso.

—Yo no podía obligar a Hinata a amarme, ella siempre te eligió a ti, desde el principio, yo ya había perdido – Gaara bajó la mirada, sonriendo nostálgicamente —. No te sientas culpable, y no me pidas perdón, yo estoy bien ahora. Al principio cometí muchos errores, pensé que utilizando a alguien más me desharía de la rabia que sentía contra ustedes dos… lastimé a Matsuri y de eso me arrepentiré siempre… pero lo pude superar, a su lado, la amo y pienso hacer las cosas bien.

—Me alegro por ti, de verdad – Aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa, de todo corazón le deseaba lo mejor a su _amigo_ —. Yo… siempre seré tu amigo Gaara, a pesar de todo, y me alegro que hayas salido adelante de lo que te pasó, cuando supe que estabas en el hospital me sentí muy mal.

—¿Amigos? – Gaara extendió su mano hacia Naruto, que todos los errores del pasado se fuesen al carajo, ya no había por que sentir odio, su amistad había regresado y más fuerte que antes.

—Amigos – Respondió el rubio, estrechando su mano.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hinata y Matsuri se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafetería, charlando sobre lo ocurrido anoche. La castaña escuchaba atentamente mientras probaba un delicioso pastel de fresas, que tanto había querido comer desde hace un rato.

—Y bueno, eso fue lo que sucedió – Terminaba de relatar la Hyûga, mientras que la otra chica le oía atentamente, pero sin dejar de comer pastel.

—Ya veo, oye que rico está esto – Comentó con una sonrisa, haciendo que una gotita apareciera en la sien de Hinata —. Pero que mal estuvo todo, sólo espero que Uchiha-san se mejore, no se merece estar así, siempre lo he visto hacer un excelente trabajo.

—Ya ves, incluso las buenas personas sufren cosas como esta – Hinata bajó la mirada, pero volvió a subirla al ver que su amiga no dejaba de comer con ansias, de verdad eso del embarazo le estaba afectando más de la cuenta, pero aunque así fuera Hinata lo deseaba mucho —. Oye… Matsuri-chan… ¿Y tú por que te ves tan feliz? ¿Sabes? Ese semblante no lo tenías ayer.

Enseguida Matsuri se atragantó, sabía perfectamente que era lo que sucedía y le daba vergüenza confesárselo a Hinata, pues aunque quería no era capaz de ocultar su felicidad, era demasiada como para callarla.

—Ah… b-bueno yo… verás… puedo explicarlo…

—Ahora que lo pienso, Gaara-kun y tú estaban tomados de la mano esta mañana, y ayer no… - La mirada de la ojiperla automáticamente cambió a una pícara, logrando sonrojar a su amiga —. Ya veo, con que ahora ustedes están juntos ¿No es así?

—Bueno, s-sí, anoche Gaara y yo… nos reconciliamos y ahora estamos juntos – Afirmó Matsuri por fin, lo cual le dio mucho gusto a Hinata, porque todo el tiempo se había sentido culpable por lo sucedido entre ellos, ya que Matsuri se lo había contado hace poco y ella estaba segura de que Gaara había actuado así por la imprudencia que ella y Naruto habían cometido, pero a fin de cuentas, ya todo parecía mejorar.

—Me alegro por ti, y también por ese bebé que estás esperando, él llegará a un mundo que lo recibirá con mucho amor.

—De eso no tengas dudas, Hinata-chan, mi bebé nacerá con mucho amor… - Dijo Matsuri acariciando su vientre. Ya no podía esperar a tenerlo entre sus brazos, desde que sabía que lo estaba esperando sólo había deseado poder ver su carita, más ahora que todo con Gaara iba perfecto.

—"_Que alegría siento por ellos… pero yo… ¿Por qué yo no puedo…?_" – Otra vez aquel tema le atormentaba, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el lugar ideal para saber que pasaba con ella; en el hospital. Quizás no le vendría mal hacerse un par de estudios, aunque este no fuera el preciso momento para pensar en esas cosas.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sai había ido por un poco de café a la máquina expendedora. En toda la noche no se había querido ir del hospital, al menos no hasta ver a Sakura más calmada, por eso se estaba muriendo del sueño ahora.

—Sai – Ino se acercó a su lado. No se veía muy bien del todo, tal vez lo de Sasuke también le afectaba indirectamente, después de todo alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él.

—Ino-chan ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó el pelinegro con su frialdad de siempre, cosa que no incomodaba a Ino, a veces lo prefería de esa manera, era mejor que uno de esos hombres que siempre prometen bajar el cielo y las estrellas y al final se hacen los desentendidos, por eso le gustaba Sai, él siempre había sido directo, sin rodeos.

—Sólo quería estar un rato contigo… noté como… como consolabas a Sakura – La rubia bajó la mirada, sabía que este no era el momento de mostrarse celosa pero no podía evitarlo —. Yo sé que… tú la quisiste mucho, y cuando los vi juntos yo pensé… pensé que tal vez tú…

—Yo ya no amo a Sakura – Soltó de repente el detective, sorprendiendo a Ino pues había adivinado lo que ella iba a decirle —. Es verdad que la amé, y que ahora la quiero y la estimo, pero esos sentimientos de antes ahora se desvanecieron, ahora sólo podría sentir algo así por una persona y sabes muy bien quien es ella.

Ino bajó la mirada ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Él no tenía por que mentirle, no había motivos para que estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos. Simplemente resolvió abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía, como si sintiera miedo de alguna vez perderlo, pero eso no pasaría.

—Perdona, todavía estoy un poco insegura, pero ¿Sabes? No me molesta que estés a su lado y que la consueles, ahora sé que nada sucederá.

—No deberías desconfiar, tonta – Le dijo el pelinegro, rodeándola por la cintura y besando su frente como si se tratase de una niña berrinchuda.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Pasaron un par de horas más, en las que estaban todos pendientes de esa dichosa puerta, pero sólo salían enfermeras y doctores que no les decían nada, los tenían en ascuas todo el tiempo y eso era desesperante.

Hinata estaba sentada junto a Naruto, abrazándose a él mientras sus ojos se cerraban despacio. No había dormido en toda la noche y se estaba muriendo del sueño.

Por su parte, Gaara estaba un poco más alejado, sentado mientras abrazaba a Matsuri y acariciaba su cabello constantemente. Estaba algo distraído, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

Shikamaru también estaba ahí, había llegado hace un rato y no se había movido, estaba tan expectante como el resto de sus amigos.

Finalmente el doctor salió, pero no traía un muy buen semblante, cosa que preocupó a todos, en especial a Sakura que apenas lo vio se puso de pie como un resorte.

—Doctor ¿Cómo está Sasuke? – Preguntó la peli rosa, ya que ninguno de los demás se atrevió a hacerlo. Naruto se levantó como pudo, siendo ayudado por Hinata y los demás sólo se acercaron.

—No tengo buenas noticias – Confirmó el doctor, acrecentando la preocupación de todos los presentes —. Hemos quitado la bala y es muy posible que se salve pero… si es así quedarán secuelas, le dispararon en un lugar muy delicado.

—¿Qué quiere decir doctor? ¿Qué clase de secuelas? – Interrogó Naruto con el ceño fruncido. El doctor le miró serio, tanto que parecía irreal, sólo lograba ponerlos más tensos.

—El podría… no volver a caminar jamás – Soltó de pronto, causando impresión en todos los oyentes.

Naruto golpeó el suelo con impotencia, con su pie sano, mientras que Sakura lloraba en los brazos de su amiga Ino. Gaara apretó los puños, al igual que Shikamaru; ninguno podía creer aquella noticia, ahora Sasuke jamás sería el mismo.

El doctor se retiró, lo seguiría atendiendo a ver si se podía hacer algo, además ni siquiera había despertado, no lo haría por lo menos en un buen tiempo.

—No puede ser… ese maldito Akatsuki… - Masculló Naruto con rabia, estaba demasiado enojado y frustrado con todo esto, no había podido hacer nada, sólo dejó que pasara, sólo permitió que ese asesino le disparara a Sasuke por la espalda y…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la impresión. Ahora que lo pensaba, Itachi estaba de frente, no a la espalda de Sasuke ¿Pero como podía ser posible? No había podido dispararle entonces, a menos que tuviese alguna clase de poderes telequinéticos, cosa totalmente imposible.

Pero entonces ¿Alguien más le había disparado? ¿Pero quien?

—"_Quien demonios… ¿Quién pudo dispararle a Sasuke si no fue Itachi…?_" – Se preguntaba confundido, tenía que hallar una muy buena explicación a todo esto.

Al menos le tranquilizaba saber que su amigo estaba vivo ¿Pero acaso tendría algún sentido su vida si ya no podía ser el mismo? Lo conocía, sabía que Sasuke no aceptaría esto, él hubiese preferido morir.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Aquel día había sido agotador, tanto que ahora Matsuri se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cama. Gaara estaba sentado a su lado, observándola dormir como una niña, vigilando que nada la molestara, porque lo que ella necesitaba era descansar mucho.

—Matsuri… me alegra tanto que me hayas perdonado… - Susurró acariciando el cabello de su chica, pero tratando de no despertarla. Recordaba la conversación de esta mañana con Naruto, se sentía bien el haberse perdonado, volver a ser amigos como antes, y pensando en aquello, sonrió al recordar que el rubio había sido capaz de secuestrar a Hinata por amor. Miró a Matsuri en ese instante, pensándolo —. Creo que a ti sí te secuestraría… no sé que hiciste conmigo pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

Se inclinó hacia la castaña, dándole un leve beso en la mejilla, para luego levantarse y buscar algo para dormir. Dormiría a su lado, porque no la quería dejar sola ni un instante.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado – Dijo Hinata mientras ayudaba a Naruto a sentarse en su cama. El rubio era un cabezota, por más que Hinata y los doctores le insistieron, no quiso quedarse internado en el hospital, así que Hinata lo tuvo que traer a regañadientes hasta su casa.

—Sí, creo que Sasuke no va a aguantar esto, me preocupa – Naruto bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Hinata se sentaba a su lado, abrazándolo.

—Él podrá superarlo, además todavía no es seguro, recuerda lo que dijo el médico, tengamos fe en que todo va a salir bien – Trató de animarlo la ojiperla, logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Hoy cuando estuve hablando con Gaara, hablamos sobre ti – Naruto la miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de cómo ella se sorprendía por un momento, no esperaba que Naruto le contara de lo que habían hablado —. Me dijo que te había querido mucho, pero no tanto como yo…

—¿Ah sí? – La ojiperla bajó la mirada, estaba algo incómoda al recordar todo eso que pasó con Gaara, como lo habían lastimado. Se sentía aún arrepentida, nunca podría perdonarse haber herido a una persona como él, pero en ese momento quiso ser egoísta, quiso pensar en ella y en estar con la persona que amaba, sólo una vez quería sentir que hacía las cosas por ella misma y no por alguien más.

—Me dijo que se había sentido resentido por un tiempo, pero que ya nos perdonó, además es muy feliz con Matsuri-chan ¿Supiste que están juntos de nuevo?

—Sí, Matsuri-chan me lo comentó.

—Vaya, y pensar que esos dos ya están esperando un bebé, que rápidos que resultaron ser – Se reía el rubio, mientras que Hinata bajaba la mirada una vez más, ese tema ya parecía ser tabú para ella, pero Naruto por despistado jamás se daba cuenta.

—Bueno, Naruto-kun yo me voy a mi departamento, ya tengo sueño – Dijo la Hyûga poniéndose de pie de pronto, pero Naruto la tomó por la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera.

—¿Por qué te vas Hinata? Quédate conmigo, no te vayas – Rogó mirándola profundamente con sus ojos azules. Hinata simplemente no pudo resistirse, ese Naruto siempre sabía como convencerla cuando le ponía esas caritas tan lindas.

Suspiró, sonriendo dulcemente.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré esta noche contigo Naruto-kun – Respondió acercándose a él. Se arrodilló frente a su rubio y besó sus labios lentamente, disfrutando de su suave contacto, pues con todo lo que había pasado ni siquiera habían podido besarse y ya extrañaba sus labios.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Shikamaru se encontraba en su casa, estaba preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si ahora que Sasuke ya no estaba las cosas fuesen a ir peor, seguro ya no iban a poder atrapar a Akatsuki aún teniendo las pruebas en su poder.

—Maldita sea… esos desgraciados… - Masculló enojado, harto de que esos criminales se saliesen siempre con la suya ¿Qué no había una forma de atraparlos?

En ese instante su celular comenzó a sonar, así que no tuvo más opción que responder, pero para su suerte, tal vez esta llamada fuese muy importante.

—_Shikamaru, soy Kakashi, necesito pedirte un favor._

Shikamaru se quedó intrigado por las primeras palabras, así que sin dudarlo un segundo aceptó la "misión".

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, tirado en medio de la nada. Se sentó, mirando a todos lados a ver si podía reconocer alguna cosa, pero nada le era familiar.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Quién era él?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de recordar, pero nada, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no sabía que iba a hacer, algo tenía que haberlo traído hasta este lugar.

—¿Quién… quien soy yo? – Se preguntó abrumado, bajando la mirada y cerrando sus ojos color azabache.

Desde lejos era observado por unos hombres de negro, los hombres de Uchiha Madara. Uno de ellos hablaba por celular con su jefe.

—Ha dado resultado, no recuerda nada, la droga funcionó – Comunicó sonriente, para después encender la furgoneta en donde se encontraba y alejarse a toda prisa de Itachi, dejándolo abandonado en medio del desierto, sin recordar ni quien era.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura se había ido a su casa, estaba recostada bajo las sábanas de su cama, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. No podía dormir, a pesar de tener muchísimo sueño no tenía cabeza para eso, sólo podía imaginar lo que podría sentir Sasuke una vez que despertara, seguro se iba a querer morir.

—Sasuke… - Susurró, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos color jade. Estaba demasiado abrumada, no podía ni concentrarse en su trabajo.

Todo había resultado horrible, no sabía que hacer, sólo quería imaginar que esto era una horrible pesadilla y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar de ella, que se acabaría tarde o temprano, pero sabía muy bien que eso no iba a pasar, porque no estaba soñando lamentablemente, había estado a punto de perderlo a manos de la muerte y ahora las cosas serían aún peor para él.

Trató de parar de llorar, quería descansar para estar bien al día siguiente y poder estar a su lado, tenía que hacerlo.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana y ella se dirigía a Konoha por la carretera del desierto. Había estado viviendo en Suna durante los últimos años, a pesar de ser originaria de Kumogakure.

—Uf, que calor hace en el desierto - Se quejó tomando una botella de agua que estaba junto a ella, para beber del contenido y así re hidratarse. La carretera era bastante desolada, desde hace horas que no veía ni un alma en ese lugar a parte de ella, además aún le faltaba bastante para llegar y no hallaba la hora de ver la ciudad.

Bebió agua y se vertió un poco sobre su rubio cabello, después dejó la botella en su lugar y tomó un par de lentes de sol, cubriendo con ellos sus ojos.

Iba poco concentrada en el camino debido a que estaba tratando de haya una buena canción en la radio, daba gracias a Dios que sí se pudiera oír en esa zona. No miraba hacia el frente, después de todo ¿Quién iba a ponérsele en el camino?

Pero entonces una persona se apareció, miró hacia adelante y tuvo que frenar de golpe al darse cuenta de que un chico estaba caminando por la calle y se veía como perdido, desorientado. Si no frenaba a tiempo lo podría haber atropellado ¡Pero que tipo más inconsciente!

—¡Hey tú! – Le gritó llena de ira, llamando su atención pues él levantó la mirada para verla. La joven pudo apreciar sus ojos negros, que la dejaron impactada por unos segundos, sin embargo no le dio importancia a eso y bajó del auto dando un portazo. Se acercó al sujeto con mirada amenazante -. ¿Se puede saber que haces caminando por un lugar como este y en medio de la calle?

—Yo… - Él no sabía que responder, estaba completamente perdido, no sabía ni su nombre ¿Cómo iba a responder que hacía en ese lugar?

—¿Es que no me has oído? – Insistió la rubia.

—Yo no lo sé… - Dijo sinceramente, bajando la mirada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, le dolía tratando de recordar algo —. Yo no sé por que estoy aquí, no sé… no sé quien soy… por favor ayúdame…

Ella lo miró sorprendida ¿Acaso él había perdido la memoria?

Podía que al principio estuviera molesta, pero no podía dejar a una persona tirada en medio del desierto y que además no sabía ni quien era, así que decidió ayudarlo.

—Descuida, te llevaré a la ciudad, tal vez podamos hacer algo – Le tranquilizó, sonriéndole. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hasta su auto -. Por cierto, mi nombre es Nii, Nii Yugito.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Así que Sasuke está en el hospital aún y su estado no es alentador – Dijo la mujer mirando fijamente al capitán que tenía en frente, quien asintió con la cabeza. Mei suspiró pesadamente ¿Ahora como le haría para entregarle lo que le prometió? —. Kakashi ¿Quién estará al frente ahora?

—Lo más seguro es que Madara elija a alguien, pero como sea debemos impedirlo, hay que hacer lo posible por ponerlo nosotros mismos, así tendremos más poder que él, al menos por el momento – Aseguró el peli plata. Mei asintió con la cabeza, él tenía razón ¿Pero a quien podrían poner para ocupar el lugar de Sasuke?

—No creo que Naruto esté listo, y los demás son todavía muy inexpertos – Se escuchó una tercera voz, perteneciente a las filas de las fuerzas especiales de la policía, los Anbu. Aquel hombre de cabello castaño se acercó, sentándose junto a Kakashi y frente a Mei. Los tres tenían el mismo propósito en común, hundir a Madara y acabar con sus planes.

—Yamato ¿A quien tienes en mente? – Preguntó Kakashi, a lo que el castaño sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo, mostrando a la persona que según él era idónea para el cargo, al menos por el momento. Kakashi le miró con ojo crítico, aunque no lo podía descartar, la verdad era una buena opción —. Sin embargo, él no está actuando en este momento, además no reside aquí.

—Pero podemos pedírselo, si nos rechaza no habrá problemas, todavía podemos buscar a alguien más, pero no hay que dejar que Madara se salga con la suya ¿No es así capitán?

—Lo entiendo – Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, entonces Mei le arrebató la fotografía de las manos a Yamato, poniendo una expresión de enamoramiento instantáneo.

—Vaya, este chico es muy guapo, yo lo quiero al frente, así podré acercármele – Comentó con estrellitas en los ojos. Kakashi la miró con una gotita en la frente, esa reacción era tan típica de la fiscal, mientras que Yamato hacía un movimiento de negación con sus manos, algo nervioso.

—N-no lo creo, por lo que sé ese muchacho ya está comprometido – Aseguró el hombre, que se asustó al ver la cara de enojo de Mei.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Naruto junto con Hinata salían del edificio, directo hacia el hospital para saber más sobre el estado de Sasuke.

—Según lo veo ahora nos pondrán a un nuevo jefe, y no creo que sea una persona de fiar – Aseguró Naruto, quien estaba muy desconfiado porque ahora otra persona se haría cargo de todo, no sabía quien podía ser, no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero sólo pedía que fuese alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

—Naruto-kun, no puedes asegurar que no sea una persona confiable, al menos hasta que no sepamos quien es – Le dijo Hinata, que se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta para entrar. Naruto suspiró, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos para buscar sus llaves y poder partir.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que una persona les seguía, estaba un poco alejada y dentro de su propio auto, observando cada paso que daban.

—Naruto-kun, no te me vas a escapar – Aseguró Shion, preparándose para arrancar el motor de su vehículo en cualquier momento.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Matsuri se dio una vuelta en su cama, se sentía tan cómoda y además tenía tanto sueño aún, por culpa del embarazo le daba sueño constantemente, además se acrecentaba por la anemia, a pesar de que la tenía muy bien controlada para que no le produjese ningún problema con su hijo.

—Mmm, Gaara… - Susurró volviéndose a dar una vuelta, hasta abrir sus ojos despacio. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a su novio. Bostezó cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió lo vio entrando a la habitación, trayéndole el desayuno a la cama —. ¿Gaara? – Dijo sorprendida.

—Que bueno que despertaste, dormilona ¿Sabes que hora es? Casi las diez – Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Dejó la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesita de noche y tomó a Matsuri del mentón para darle un leve beso en los labios —. No te quedes acostada todo el tiempo o te dolerá la espalda.

—Ya lo sé – Respondió ella con cara de berrinche, sin embargo al mirar el desayuno tan apetitoso el hambre le asaltó instantáneamente, su cara se iluminó como si estuviese frente a un tesoro y Gaara supo inmediatamente de que se trataba.

—Ten, espero que te guste – Le dijo entregándole el desayuno. Sonrió al verla comer tan complacida, así que apenas pudo poner atención cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó sacándolo de su bolsillo y respondió —. ¿Bueno? – Preguntó distraído, pero se sorprendió enseguida, nunca pensó que esa persona le llamaría y menos para proponerle algo así.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Shikamaru estaba dentro de la oficina que pertenecía a Sasuke. Estaba cumpliendo con el favor que le había pedido Kakashi; rescatar todas las pruebas en contra de Madara Uchiha que había en el escritorio del comisario. Por suerte estaban con llave y Kakashi la tenía, la había encontrado entre las cosas de Sasuke luego de la explosión, ya que como parte del procedimiento su ropa y todo lo que traía ese día habían sido mandados analizar.

—Vamos a ver… - El Nara se acercó al cajón poniendo la llave en la cerradura. Fue cuestión de unos segundos, el cajón se abrió dejando ver que dentro de él… no había nada…

Shikamaru miró estupefacto el cajón vacío, había llegado demasiado tarde, ya se habían llevado todo.

—Maldita sea ¿Y ahora que? – Se preguntó enfadado, apretando los puños con impotencia, porque todo les estaba saliendo mal, nunca podrían atrapar a los criminales si seguían así.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Dentro de su oficina se encontraba un muy sonriente Uchiha Madara, quien revisaba un par de carpetas en donde había información muy importante.

—Ese Kakashi hizo un buen trabajo, pero no lo suficiente – Se decía complacido, pues había logrado rescatar las pruebas que el Hatake tenía en su contra.

En eso golpearon su puerta y por ella entró uno de sus hombres, un oficial de la policía de los altos mandos.

—Yahiko… ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Inquirió viendo a aquel sujeto de cabello anaranjado, el cual tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

Yahiko se le acercó, golpeando ambas manos contra el escritorio, se veía muy molesto.

—Dime una cosa Madara ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esto? – Reclamó enfadado —. Sé perfectamente que estás metido en algo muy turbio y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

—Hagas lo que hagas no podrás probarme nada, estoy limpio – Aseguró Madara, mas la expresión decidida de Yahiko no cambió en lo más mínimo. Por mucho tiempo Madara lo había estado usando, haciendo negocios sucios a sus espaldas, pero ya no más, con esto que acaba de pasar con Uchiha Sasuke estaba seguro de que Madara tenía mucho que ver.

—Eso lo veremos – Amenazó antes de salir. Si bien aún no tenía nada, sabía como conseguirlo, con _esa_ persona que estaba seguro que lo ayudaría, porque _ella_ le debía muchos favores.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Karin estaba en el hospital, escondida detrás de una pared pues sabía perfectamente que no se podía acercar a donde estaba la novia de Sasuke. Cuando se enteró de lo que pasó quiso venir corriendo, pero no había sido tan fácil.

—_¿Para que has puesto las noticias pelirroja? – Le preguntó Suigetsu con el torso desnudo, sentándose a su lado y besando su cuello un par de veces. No podía creer que todo había pasado tan rápido, sin darse cuenta terminaron los dos en el departamento de ella, teniendo sexo._

—_Déjame ¿Qué no ves que soy una persona a la que le gusta estar informada? – Se quejó, apartando al albino de su lado. No podía negar que la había pasado bien a su lado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba con una persona que sí la hacía sentir deseada, no como cuando estuvo con esos hermanitos Uchiha, que sólo la utilizaban, y a pesar de eso aún no se olvidaba de Sasuke._

—_Uy, pero que genio te gastas, aunque me gusta que seas agresiva – Suigetsu se acercó más a ella, abrazándola por la cintura y arrugando la delgada tela de su pijama. Karin sonrió sin tratar de apartarlo de nuevo, sólo tomó el control remoto y subió el volumen al televisor._

—_Hace sólo horas ha habido una explosión en la famosa subasta que se celebraba esta noche, el peligroso hecho fue registrado a las doce con siete minutos y se presumen varios heridos leves, pero sólo hay uno de gravedad y con riesgo vital, se trata del comisario Uchiha Sasuke, que al parecer habría sido agredido por los miembros de la banda Akatsuki, causantes del atentado – Informaba una reportera._

_Karin dejó caer el control remoto al suelo, mientras que Suigetsu sólo la veía algo confuso; ella estaba demasiado impactada con lo que acababa de ver._

—Sasuke… - Susurró, soltando una pequeña lágrima. Sabía que él sólo tenía ojos para esa mujer, pero aunque no fueran una pareja sí se habían vuelto amigos, y tenía miedo de que algo malo le fuese a pasar, además no sabía si era bueno o no acercarse y preguntar por su estado.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado se encontraban los demás chicos, todos aún preocupados por el estado de su amigo.

Naruto abrazaba a Hinata mientras que Sakura estaba ahí sentada, sin hacer nada.

En eso el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar y se dio cuenta de que era una llamada de Kakashi. Respondió de inmediato, ya que podría tratarse de algo muy importante.

—¿Bueno? Sí Kakashi-sensei… ¿Cómo dice, un reemplazo?

Hinata miró dudosa a Naruto al oír la palabra reemplazo ¿Así que tan rápido tenían a alguien para que ocupara el lugar de Sasuke?

—"_Me pregunto quien puede ser…"_ – Se decía mentalmente la ojiperla.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Itachi mantenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba cansado y necesitaba con urgencia recuperar sus recuerdos, estaba seguro de que sabía algo importante, por eso se encontraba en esta situación ahora.

Mientras, Nii, la mujer que lo había rescatado, conducía sin parara de mirarlo de reojo a través del espejo retrovisor, pues su cara se le hacía muy familiar, estaba segura de haberlo visto en alguna parte ¿Pero donde?

—"_Yo lo sé… lo conozco de algún lugar… si tan sólo me pudiera acordar…"_ – Pensaba con el ceño fruncido, aunque realmente lo importante era llegar a Konoha, una vez allá vería que hacer con el extraño que había rescatado del desierto.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Todos los agentes que trabajaban en el departamento de homicidios de Konoha estaban formados, esperando a ver quien sería su nuevo jefe. Naruto estaba más ansioso que nadie, porque fuese quien fuese no se dejaría intimidar.

—Bueno – Kakashi –que estaba frente a ellos- se acercó a la puerta, apoyando su mano en el pómulo —. Recuerden que esto será temporal, sabemos que Sasuke logrará salir adelante, pero mientras tanto, saluden a su nuevo jefe – Y sin más abrió la puerta, dejando ver la figura del que sería el reemplazante del comisario Uchiha.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que Hinata, puesto que ninguno de los dos podía creer que precisamente él iba a ser su nuevo jefe.

Y _él_ se paró en frente de todos con su mirada seria, pero serena a la vez, demostrando autoridad con sólo estar ahí.

—Soy el _comisario _Sabaku No Gaara y estaré aquí reemplazando a Uchiha hasta nuevo aviso, mucho gusto a todos – Saludó, sin que nadie aún se lo pudiera creer.

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara ha sido elegido para reemplazar a Sasuke, cosa que sorprende a más de alguno. Sasuke aún sigue sin reaccionar e Itachi sin recordar nada, mientras que es traído de regreso a Konoha por Nii Yugito, sin que ella sospeche que ha salvado a un criminal buscado. Cuando todo parece estar tranquilo, Shion decide que es momento de actuar y además, Temari vuelve a Konoha al ser solicitada por su hermano.

Próximo capítulo: Llegadas sorpresivas.

**00000000000000**

**¿Quién diría que ahora Gaara sería el jefe? Por fin vuelve a la acción el pelirrojo sexy, que había estado todo este tiempo pendiente de Matsuri y el bebé, ahora volverá a ser un poli con todas las de la ley jeje y encima se encargará de Akatsuki.**

**Itachi, ha perdido la memoria y ha sido rescatado ¿Qué creen que suceda cuando llegue a Konoha? ¿Será que Yugito lo entrega a la policía?**

**Y Sasuke, lamentablemente las cosas no están bien para él.**

**Bueno, creo que por ahora me largo, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, pronto pasarán cosas aún mejores, porque ya comienza la cuenta regresiva para que Akatsuki caiga jejeje, pero mejor no les doy ni una pista.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye ^^**


	28. Llegadas sorpresivas

**¡Hola!**

**Después de un buen tiempo, por fin he podido terminar otro capi de este fic, que como saben se va acercando a su final cada vez más.**

**Espero que les guste la conti, aunque este capítulo no es tan emocionante pronto se pondrá mejor, ya lo verán ^^**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews ^^**

**Xxxx**

**Capitulo 28: Llegadas sorpresivas**

—¡¿Gaara? – Exclamó Naruto atónito, a cualquiera se esperaba menos a Gaara ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido esto? —. ¿P-pero que está pasando aquí, Kakashi-sensei? – Miró al peli plata, quien sólo hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

Gaara le miró tranquilamente, ni siquiera se inmutó por el tremendo grito que el rubio acababa de pegar, sabía que se sorprendería y cómo reaccionaría era bastante obvio de predecir, Naruto era un libro abierto.

—No me esperaba menos de tu parte, Naruto – Comentó pasándole de largo, para mirar a todos los que de ahora en adelante estarían a su cargo, aunque sabía que esto sería sólo temporal, por eso había aceptado. Pensaba en que les debía una a todos sus amigos y por ende quería ayudarles a derrotar al fin a Akatsuki ¿Y qué mejor que de esta manera?

De una vez por todas iban a acabar con esa banda de criminales, ellos pagarían por todo el daño que habían causado a tanta gente.

—Bueno, como dije, es un gusto conocerlos a todos, ahora con su permiso me retiro a mi oficina – Y sin más el pelirrojo se dirigió a la oficina que antes pertenecía a Sasuke; ahora era su oficina.

—Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Gaara-kun nuestro nuevo jefe – Comentó Hinata, que también estaba algo sorprendida por la noticia, no podía negarlo, trabajar con él sería un tanto incómodo, pero sabía que tenía que superar esas diferencias.

—Oye Hinata ¿Ese no era tu prometido? – Le susurró Tenten al oído, sin darse cuenta de que Naruto la oía y ponía expresión de pocos amigos.

—Oh sí, pero eso ya sucedió hace algún tiempo, ahora sólo somos amigos – Aseguró la ojiperla con una gotita resbalando por su sien, no quería que Naruto empezara con sus ataques de celos justo en ese lugar, además, se suponía que él y Gaara ya habían hablado y habían aclarado todo, así que él no tenía por qué sentirse tan tenso.

Gaara por su parte se dejó caer sobre la silla con algo de pesadez. No había pensado en todos estos días en volver, lo había estado pasando tan bien al lado de Matsuri que se había vuelto su mayor prioridad, sin embargo ya era tiempo de regresar a la realidad. Por supuesto que Matsuri seguía siendo lo más importante para él, pero no por eso dejaría de hacer otras cosas.

Y sí, antes de que lograse relajarse por completo en su nuevo puesto, una llamada le puso en alerta; se trataba de un homicidio.

Genial, no llevaba ni cinco minutos ahí y el trabajo ya comenzaba y con todo.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Había dormido muy poco en todos estos días, porque la verdad era que no podía despegarse del hospital y abandonar a Sasuke ni por un instante. Sakura apenas había pasado unas cuantas horas en su casa y luego había regresado al hospital.

Se dirigió al doctor que atendía a su novio, porque necesitaba enterarse de su estado.

—¿Doctor, como está Sasuke? ¿Puedo verlo? – Interrogó apenas llegó frente a él. El doctor ojeó unos expedientes que eran del Uchiha y luego miró seriamente a la joven.

—Lo siento señorita, hicimos todo lo posible por el problema de sus piernas pero mientras él no despierte no sé si pueda volver a moverlas… - Respondió bajando la mirada, después de todo no se sentía bien fallar en algo como esto —. Puede pasar a verlo, pero por favor sólo un momento.

—Sí – Asintió la peli rosa con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sasuke. Al llegar a la puerta cerrada de aquel cuarto, se quedó unos segundos parada ahí afuera, se sentía tan nerviosa, pero finalmente decidió empujar y abrir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al divisarlo postrado en aquella cama, con sus ojos cerrados, conectado a un respirador mecánico y luchando por su vida tan débilmente.

Le dolía tanto, sentía que poco a poco lo iba perdiendo, que perdía más de él.

—Sasuke… - Se le acercó lentamente, posando una de sus manos sobre su cabello azabache. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin poderlas detener, aunque tratara de hacerse la fuerte sabía que no podría, no si él no estaba a su lado —. Sasuke… por favor tienes que despertar… no puedes dejarme sola… te lo ruego…

Pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta, por más que le suplicara, él no iba a responderle.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿Esto es… Konoha? – Preguntó un desorientado Itachi Uchiha a su heroína Nii, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

—Así es, en esta ciudad seguro podremos hacer algo con tu memoria, sólo hay que llevarte a un hospital… - La rubia seguía conduciendo su auto, mirando para todos lados a ver si llegaba a algún hotel o algo por el estilo, pues necesitaba hospedarse para poder ayudar a ese chico.

De verdad que estaba intrigada, mientras más le miraba más segura se sentía de que ya lo había visto antes, pero no lograba recordarlo ¿Dónde habría sido?

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Los policías de Konoha se encontraban tomando fotografías del cadáver, un hombre joven hallado dentro de un contenedor de basura. Naruto estaba revisando la zona, mientras que Hinata se encargaba del cuerpo y Gaara hablaba con quien lo había encontrado.

—Entonces ¿Es usted el portero del edificio? – Interrogó el pelirrojo. Ellos estaban en un callejón justo a un lado de un edificio y el contenedor pertenecía a él, al parecer alguien en la construcción podía ser el asesino.

—Así es señor, hoy como todas las mañanas me dirigía a tirar la basura, y fue cuando encontré el cadáver – Relató el hombre, un tipo de unos cuarenta años, cabello negro y ojos grises.

—De acuerdo – Gaara volteó a ver al cuerpo que estaba siendo retirado de la escena, su rostro estaba algo hinchado así que no era fácil reconocerlo —. Le llamaré si le necesito de nuevo, por ahora sólo le pido que esté alerta.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, mientras que Gaara se acercaba a Hinata para comentar sobre el cadáver. Naruto por su parte no veía aquello con buenos ojos, no le gustaba nada ver a esos dos tan cerca; a pesar de todo se sentía celoso. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que su celular sonaba.

—¿Bueno? – Contestó frunciendo el ceño, pues había visto que se trataba de Shion y aunque no le quería responder, sabía que si no lo hacía ella se vengaría —. Lo siento pero ahora no puedo verte, estoy ocupado… ¿Esta noche? – Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata, quien ahora examinaba el interior del contenedor —. De acuerdo, nos vemos esta noche.

Suspiró al acabar de hablar, estaba realmente cansado de ella ¿Por qué no le dejaba en paz?

Hinata buscaba en el contenedor alguna cosa que les pudiera servir en su investigación, estaba dentro de él y parecía un cerdito en su charco.

—No me mires así, no es divertido – Se quejó la ojiperla, ya que Naruto se reía de ella graciosamente. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir buscando, hasta que halló algo que le llamó la atención —. Mira esto, una billetera.

—¿Y que tenemos? – Preguntó Gaara acercándose. Hinata abrió la billetera y notó una identificación, además de algunas tarjetas de crédito y otra cosa muy interesante.

—Tarjetas de crédito, identificación… ¿Una tarjeta de un regalo? Parece que alguien envió unas flores – Hinata entregó todo lo encontrado a Gaara luego de revisarlo, ya lo comprobarían más tarde.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Lugar: Suna, comisaría.

Hora: 10:00 AM

Kankuro miró con cierta sorpresa el documento que comprobaba su sospecha. Desde que había sucedido el atentado a su hermano, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en quien podía haber sido el culpable, pero desde que se puso a investigar tenía dudas respecto a una persona, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el hecho de que la bala pertenecía a una de las armas que ellos usaban.

Cuando comprobó las huellas balísticas, obviamente sin informar a ninguno de sus agentes, se dio cuenta de que coincidían con el arma de Yuura, así que ahora pensaba en cómo proceder, pues necesitaba saber cuál había sido la razón de su ataque, para hacerle pagar.

—Con su permiso, Kankuro-san – Se escuchó una voz femenina. El castaño levantó la mirada y se encontró con esa chica con la que siempre se terminaba peleando, aunque desde hace unos días ella había cambiado con él, se comportaba avergonzada igual que antes.

—Yui-san ¿Lo has podido encontrar? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. La chica de lentes asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo también.

—Así es, está alojado en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, me costó un poco ubicarlo pero muy pronto tendrá aquí a Yuura – Aseguró Yui con determinación, pero a la vez algo sonrojada.

Antes tenía mucha rabia con Kankuro, porque él se la pasaba defendiendo a su hermano por lo que había hecho éste a Matsuri, pero ahora que su amiga le había explicado que las cosas ya se habían arreglado, que ella estaba bien con el padre de su hijo, ya no tenía por qué sentirse enojada con el castaño, a fin de cuentas el asunto era sólo de Matsuri y de Gaara, no de ellos dos.

—¡Kankuro! – Temari entró corriendo a la oficina de su hermano, notando a la joven que estaba ahí parada, pero no le dio gran importancia —. No sabes lo que ha pasado, después del ataque a Sasuke Uchiha… Gaara se ha convertido en el nuevo comisario de Konoha.

—¿Cómo? – Cuestionó Kankuro incrédulo, poniéndose de pie con verdadera sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos —. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Gaara acaba de llamarme, me pidió que me fuera a Konoha con él por unos meses, al parecer tiene algo planeado para acabar con Akatsuki de una vez.

Kankuro volvió a sentarse, no esperaba que Gaara tomara una decisión como esa, él sólo estaba esperando a que en las próximas semanas su hermano regresara junto a Matsuri para retomar su puesto, pero esto lo tomaba con la guardia baja ¿De verdad Gaara podría hacerlo?

—Ya veo… sólo espero que no se repita con él lo de Sasuke – Kankuro miró a su hermana y bajó la mirada una vez más —. Temari, ve con Gaara, seguro él te necesita mucho allá.

—Está bien – Asintió la rubia, aunque de cierta forma no tenía ganas de regresar allá, después de todo sería muy incómodo volver a ver a esa persona.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Lugar: Suna, afueras de la ciudad.

Hora: 10:15 AM

Yuura, el ex subordinado de Sasori, se encontraba completamente vestido de negro, quería llamar en lo menos posible la atención y salir desapercibido de aquel lugar, pues sabía que le buscaban los policías y que en cualquier momento llegarían a donde él se encontraba.

—Maldita sea, tengo que salir cuanto antes de esta ciudad – Se dijo en voz baja. Tomó un pequeño bolso en donde llevaba una enorme cantidad de dinero que había robado para escapar y se dispuso a salir del hotel, sin embargo cuando llegó a la recepción vio a varios policías de Suna interrogando a la recepcionista.

—Señorita ¿Ha visto a este hombre? – Le preguntó Baki, enseñando una fotografía del sujeto en cuestión. La mujer miró la imagen y rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia quien creía que era el dueño de ese rostro, pero como veía a tanta gente todos los días, no estaba muy segura.

Baki volteó y vio a un hombre vestido de negro, el cual al verlo hizo una mueca de nerviosismo.

—Mierda – Masculló Yuura, antes de correr hacia el interior del hotel a toda prisa. Planeaba escapar por atrás, o por el estacionamiento, pero esos tipos no podían darle alcance.

—¡Síganlo, que no escape! – Ordenó Baki, mientras sacaba su celular para marcar el número de Kankuro —. Lo tenemos rodeado, no podrá ir demasiado lejos, no te preocupes Kankuro, lo voy a atrapar así sea lo último que haga.

Sin más colgó la llamada, quitó el seguro de su arma y se encaminó en la persecución de su ex compañero, quien había resultado ser un verdadero traidor.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Lugar: Konoha, comisaría, sala de autopsia.

Hora: 11:00 AM

—¿Envenenado? – Repitió Gaara, mirando atentamente a Shino, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, hay distintos químicos que después de la muerte provocan una hinchazón en el cuerpo, si nos fijamos en su rostro así debió ser – El médico forense levantó una de las manos de la víctima, mostrando sus uñas —. Tiene sangre bajo las uñas y sus brazos tienes rasguños, seguramente sufrió fuertes dolores antes de morir.

—¿Y qué hay de la herida en su abdomen? – Esta vez preguntó Naruto, quien por cierto necesitaba muletas para caminar, después de todo no era tan fácil recuperarse de la noche a la mañana de una herida como la que había recibido —. Parece haber sido hecha con algo específico, no es un cuchillo común.

—No – Le secundó Shino —. Este ni siquiera fue un cuchillo, es otra cosa, una especie de punta filosa, no sé que puede haberlo causado… - Se mostró confuso, era la primera vez que veía una herida de ese tipo —. Aunque por lo que puedo observar, no fue la herida la causante de la muerte, sus órganos estaban colapsados, así que sólo pudo ser el veneno.

—Tal vez sólo se querían asegurar, por si el veneno fallaba – Opinó Hinata, quien soltó un suspiro, alejándose un poco de la escena pues a pesar de ser detective no le gustaban demasiado los muertos.

—Bueno, lo mejor será averiguar cual fue el arma y también algo sobre esa tarjeta, quien envió las flores y a quien – Gaara se alejó después de haber dado su orden, pues se dedicaría a investigar un poco sobre las pruebas recogidas en la autopsia, la sangre, el veneno, etc.

—Vamos Hinata, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – Le dijo Naruto, a lo que ella sólo asintió, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo en que su novio trabajara en ese estado, sin embargo él era testarudo y ni ella podía contra eso.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Gaara se fue al laboratorio a analizar las pruebas que tenía; la sangre en las uñas de la víctima, porque a pesar de ser obvio que pertenecía a él mismo, también cabía la posibilidad de encontrar algo interesante ahí.

Mientras analizaba las muestras, oyó el sonido de unos tacones de mujer acercándose, caminando con lentitud hacia su persona. Al principio no quiso tomarle importancia al asunto, pero al darse cuenta de que esa persona parecía querer llamar su atención, no tuvo más remedio que voltear a mirarle, encontrándose con una mujer de larga cabellera castaño claro, casi anaranjado, la cual le sonreía seductoramente.

—Así que eres tú el nuevo comisario, en persona – Mei le miró de pies a cabeza, este chico era exactamente cómo le gustaban, alto, guapo y con un buen cuerpo —. Mi nombre es Terumi Mei, soy la fiscal regional y me han asignado trabajar contigo, mucho gusto Gaara-kun.

—Mucho gusto, Sabaku No Gaara – Gaara no pareció ni un solo milímetro intimidado por la presencia de Mei, no como sucedía con todos los hombres. Eso la sorprendió, nadie había reaccionado tan normal al verla.

—Dime una cosa, Gaara-kun, escuché que eres un muchacho muy serio, y veo que no mentían ¿Pero no has probado sonreír de vez en cuando? Eso no le hace mal a nadie – Bromeó animadamente, mas el pelirrojo sólo soltó un inexpresivo "hmp" y siguió con su trabajo; nunca le había gustado que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, y menos alguien que no lo conocía.

—"_Vaya, me salió más serio que el mismo Sasuke-kun, me pregunto si es regla de oro que todos los hombres guapos sean así de aburridos" _– Pensó con decepción la mujer, cerrando los ojos y bajando los hombros.

—¡Gaara! – Ambos escucharon una voz femenina proveniente de la entrada al laboratorio. Mei levantó la mirada, para observar a una joven de cabello castaño, corto hasta los hombros y ojos color negro azabache, bastante mona por cierto.

—Matsuri ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy un poco ocupado – Dijo Gaara algo sorprendido, no se esperaba verla en ese lugar, aunque lo agradecía porque ya la extrañaba mucho, sobre todo esa dulce sonrisa que ella tenía, y ese aire a alegría que la rodeaba, desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos siempre era así.

—Lo sé, perdona, sólo que Shikamaru-san me mandó a hablar contigo sobre unas cosas, dijo que no podía venir y me envió en su lugar – Aclaró Matsuri enseguida, por lo que Gaara soltó un suspiro.

—Claro, es verdad, Shikamaru – Gaara al principio detestaba a Shikamaru, no veía la hora de verle muerto por atreverse a ser tan confianzudo con su mujer, sin embargo más tarde supo todo lo que él había hecho por Matsuri mientras ella estuvo sola, cuando no tenía a nadie más y supo que iba a tener a su hijo, ahora estaba agradecido con él, de no ser por Shikamaru no tenía idea que sería ahora de su novia y su futuro hijo.

Se acercó a la joven y la rodeó por la cintura, depositando un dulce beso en su frente.

—Al menos ese idiota piensa y te envió a alegrarme el día, preciosa – Sin esperar un segundo, besó sus labios tiernamente, mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba el vientre de su chica, el cual se comenzaba a notar lentamente a pesar de no estar muy abultado —. ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Bien, como siempre – Respondió la castaña sonriendo, mientras Mei miraba la escena con sorpresa y agrado a la vez.

—"_¿Quién lo diría? No era tan serio como parecía"_ – Pensó divertida, no sabía que él estuviera pronto a convertirse en padre, con razón se veía tan comprometido con su trabajo; tal y como lo había pensado, sería un gran elemento con el cual contar.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Bueno Hinata, tendré que ir a la florería desde donde se hizo el envío, ya que por teléfono fue imposible averiguarlo – Dijo Naruto, tomando sus muletas para ponerse de pie, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

—Naruto-kun ¿No crees que te estás esforzando demasiado? No quiero que tu herida se agrave.

—Estoy bien, puedo hacer esto – El rubio trató de pararse, pero el dolor en su pierna de pronto fue muy fuerte, tanto que le hizo caer sentado nuevamente.

—¿Ves lo que digo? Yo tenía razón…

—¿Por qué siempre crees tener la razón en todo? – Le increpó Naruto con ira, estaba cansado de que Hinata se metiera en todo como si ella fuera la dueña de su vida, no era más que su novia. Ella lo miró algo dolida, no quería que las cosas acabaran de esa manera, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Naruto se siguiera arriesgando.

—No es eso, sólo me preocupo por ti… - Bajó la mirada con tristeza, pero eso a Naruto no le importó, su orgullo acababa de ser herido, ella le hacía ver que era un completo inútil y detestaba eso, cuando Hinata pensaba sólo en lo que era mejor para él sin tomarlo en cuenta, eso realmente lo odiaba.

—Pues te agradecería que no te preocupes tanto, no soy un maldito inútil Hinata, no necesito que me estés cuidando, cuando quiera algo así te lo haré saber, pero ahora no interfieras en mi trabajo – Sin decir una palabra más, Naruto volvió a tratar de ponerse de pie y cuando lo consiguió se marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando a Hinata sólo con la vista al suelo.

—Naruto-kun… - Susurró ella con dolor, pero no lo culparía, no se enojaría con él, porque sabía que Naruto no estaba bien, que todo lo que había pasado lo tenía de esa manera y debía apoyarlo, por muy equivocado que estuviera.

Cerró los ojos y se sentó sobre la silla, tratando de sentirse mejor.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Estaba mirando la televisión, estaban dando un informe especial de las noticias, sobre el tema de Akatsuki.

—Akatsuki… - Repitió Nii, entrecerrando la mirada. En un momento comenzaron a pasar varias imágenes de ellos, de los crímenes que habían cometido y de sus caras, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando vio la cara de la persona que estaba con ella justo ahora.

Lentamente se volteó, posando sus ojos sobre la figura del azabache, el cual acababa de salir del baño, se había dado una ducha y su cuerpo estaba sólo cubierto por una toalla en la parte baja, además de tener el cabello suelto y mojado. Él también miraba a la pantalla, con vista apacible, pero algo perturbada a la vez.

—Uchiha… Itachi… - Repitió sorprendido, viendo su propia imagen en el televisor, siendo clasificado como un criminal peligroso y de cuidado. De todo se imaginó, menos ser un delincuente, sin embargo ahí estaba el asunto, tal vez por eso no recordaba nada, él sabía algo que le quisiera hacer callar —. Ese es mi nombre, Uchiha Itachi…

—Eres un criminal – La mujer se levantó exaltada, mirándole con determinación; no le tenía miedo, ella estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a todo, aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado rescatando a un tipo como él.

Itachi la quedó mirando, era obvio que ahora ella ya no confiaba en él, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse y no meterla en esto. No se acordaba de nada, pero sabía que era peligroso que alguien le ayudara, a pesar de todo no había perdido su capacidad analítica.

—Escucha, no te haré nada, sólo déjame ir, no te involucraré en esto, es mi deber descubrir quienes me borraron la memoria y por qué – Itachi se dio la vuelta para regresar al cuarto, necesitaba vestirse y abandonar el lugar cuanto antes.

—Espera, Itachi – Lo llamó la chica, aunque se mostraba confundida, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero muchas veces había actuado siguiendo sus corazonadas, y esta vez tenía una muy fuerte respecto a él. El nombrado se dio la vuelta, mirándola —. Yo… no entiendo por qué… pero siento que debo ayudarte.

Él simplemente la quedó mirando, asintiendo con la cabeza para luego dirigirse al cuarto.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

El día avanzaba lentamente, mientras Naruto se marchaba de la florería que estaba involucrada con el caso, había obtenido el nombre de dos personas y enseguida llamó a Gaara para notificar que uno de ellos era la víctima, de nombre Ryuken Kaguya y las flores habían sido enviadas a una mujer llamada Kagami Shinju.

Mientras salía del lugar, pensaba un poco en lo sucedido con Hinata. Se sintió mal al recordar cómo la había tratado, pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo, de verdad quería darlo todo en este trabajo para poder atrapar a Akatsuki de una vez y Hinata todo lo que hacía era entorpecerlo con su preocupación, podía entenderlo, ella siempre había sido así, pero aún así le molestaba, no podía permitirse perder el tiempo en cuidados, tenía que estar pronto al cien por ciento.

Aún se devanaba los sesos pensando en aquel momento en que encontró a Sasuke casi muerto, desangrándose en el piso. Se preguntaba quien carajo había sido el que le disparó, pues por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Itachi y la forma en que estaba parado, ya tenía muy claro que él no pudo hacerlo, aunque esa fuese la versión oficial de los hechos.

Incluso, Itachi estaba ahora en la lista de los más buscados, pero desde ese momento había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, como si se hubiese esfumado.

—Demonios – Se quejó al sentir el dolor en la herida de su pierna, no era demasiado cómodo tener que caminar con muletas y cojear, pero prefería eso a quedarse sentado sin hacer nada.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Matsuri salía de la oficina de Gaara. Después de haberle entregado y explicado todo aquello que le envió a decir Shikamaru, se despidieron con un cálido beso y ella lo dejó tranquilo para que pudiera trabajar, pero entonces se encontró con Hinata afuera, la cual no lucía muy bien.

—Hinata-chan – Le saludó con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto de mano suavemente. La ojiperla respondió con otra sonrisa, acercándose a ella.

—Hola Matsuri-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine a dejarle unas cosas a Gaara – Explicó, bajando la mirada con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, aún le costaba hablar del tema como algo normal, era la primera vez que estaba en una relación de verdad y le era un tanto complicado.

—Que bien ¿Y cómo van las cosas con el bebé? – Preguntó Hinata, mostrando una disimulada sonrisa de alegría, pero la verdad era que no se sentía nada bien, las cosas con Naruto, la forma en que él había reaccionado, le estaban preocupando, además, el tema de los hijos…

—Bien, todo va normal, Gaara me cuida demasiado, y no sólo él, Shikamaru-san y Chouji-san también – La castaña sonrió otra vez, se veía en verdad feliz, sobre todo en el momento en que acariciaba su vientre, le gustaba sentir como poco a poco éste iba creciendo —. Incluso Naruto-san se porta muy bien conmigo.

—Sí, Naruto-kun es muy bueno… - Dijo la Hyûga, bajando la mirada con tristeza, de verdad esa pelea le estaba afectando más de lo que quisiera.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hinata-chan? – Se atrevió a preguntar Matsuri, no podía verla así, Hinata era una amiga muy importante para ella y no le agradaba que estuviera así de triste, pero antes de que la ojiperla respondiera, apareció Naruto en la entrada, se veía serio y se dirigía a la oficina de Gaara, hasta que se detuvo al verlas hablando.

—Hey, Matsuri-chan ¿Cómo va? – Trató en lo más posible de no mirar a Hinata, aún estaba molesto con ella, pero también se sentía enojado consigo mismo por haberla tratado mal, por ende no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

—Todo va bien Naruto-san – Respondió volviendo a sonreír. Miró a Hinata y se dio cuenta enseguida de la expresión de tristeza que puso al ver a Naruto, así que lo entendió todo de inmediato, seguramente se habían peleado por algo, lo mejor era no interferir —. Bueno chicos, yo me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer así que hasta pronto.

No alcanzó a oír una respuesta, porque se alejó rápido del lugar, quería dejarles hablar a solas.

—¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó Hinata, con la voz muy baja. Naruto miró al suelo, ahora sí que se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho, pero no encontraba el modo de disculparse, así que todo lo que podía hacer por ahora era evitarla.

—Bien, iré a ver a Gaara – Y esas fueron todas sus palabras antes de abandonar el lugar.

Hinata sólo volvió a bajar la mirada, sin saber como sentirse.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Gaara estaba en la oficina revisando aquello que le había traído Matsuri. Eran documentos sobre Uchiha Madara, demasiado vagos y poco precisos, pero suficientes como para saber que había que tener especial cuidado con ese hombre, muchas cosas sospechosas ocurrían a su alrededor, era una lástima que los otros documentos, los recopilados por Kakashi, se hubiesen perdido.

—Demonios – Susurró con fastidio, soltando un suspiro y dejando los papeles sobre la mesa. En ese preciso instante Naruto apareció por la puerta, no se veía de buen humor, seguro no había tenido un mal día —. Naruto, dime todo.

—No hay demasiado, a parte de los nombres que te mandé no había mucho que averiguar en ese lugar, pero averigüé un poco sobre la agasajada, Kagami Shinju.

—¿Qué hay con ella? – Preguntó Gaara interesado, posando ambas manos sobre el escritorio mientras veía atentamente a Naruto, quien le enseñaba una ficha que traía consigo.

—Al parecer es una exitosa modelo, ha salido en televisión varias veces y gana bastante bien – Terminó su explicación, mientras el pelirrojo observaba su fotografía. Ciertamente era una chica hermosa, y le parecía haberla visto antes en la televisión, aunque ahora que lo recordaba en ese momento Matsuri le apagó el televisor muy enojada, pero eso no venía al caso —. Pero hay algo más – Habló Naruto otra vez —. Esta chica vive en el mismo edificio en donde encontramos a la victima.

—Iré personalmente a su casa a hablar con ella ¿Crees poder venir? – Naruto asintió con la cabeza, mientras el comisario se ponía de pie —. Creo que esta mujer tiene mucho que ver.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—¿En donde está? – Exigió Konan al líder de Akatsuki por teléfono, estaba impaciente, no tenía noticias de Itachi y necesitaba saber que había pasado con él —. Dímelo Madara ¿Qué le hiciste?

—_Nada, no sé de que me hablas ¿Cómo crees que yo le haría algo a mi propio sobrino? No digas tonterías Konan _– Escuchó del otro lado, lo que la hizo sentir aún más furiosa, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar al lugar en donde ella se encontraba. Dejó el teléfono de lado, mirándole con verdadera sorpresa.

—Yahiko…

—Hola, Konan – Le saludó el policía de cabello anaranjado, con la mirada seria, como si se hubiera reencontrado con alguien a quien no le agradaba ver.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Neji estaba en su oficina en las empresas Hyûga, hablando con su tío Hiashi, quien estaba frente a él. El hombre le miraba seriamente, como si le estuviese ordenando que cumpliera sus mandatos, cosa que a Neji no parecía agradarle.

—Lo siento tío, tuvimos que retrasar la boda debido a los acontecimientos – Se excusó, sin perder su determinante mirada. Hiashi miró hacia la ventana, observando a los pájaros que volaban por el cielo.

—Espero no lo sigas dilatando, necesitamos hacer ese trámite cuanto antes ¿O prefieres perderlo todo?

—Claro que no, eso ni pensarlo – Neji se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a su tío. No quería tener a Tenten a base de mentiras, pero tampoco podía alejarse de ella, así que lo mejor era fingir que todo estaba bien, pensar que las cosas saldrían bien y que Tenten jamás se enteraría del motivo de su acercamiento.

—Entonces date prisa – Fue todo lo que dijo Hiashi antes de salir de la oficina y dejar a Neji a solas, quien soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Tendré que hablar con ella y decidir de una vez la fecha, no queda mucho tiempo – Susurró para sí. Estaba seguro de eso, de que el final de Akatsuki vendría muy pronto y con ellos, caería también la familia Hyûga si no hacía algo para evitarlo.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hora: 14:35 PM

Lugar: Frontera entre Sunagakure y el desierto.

—¡Arriba las manos! – Exclamó Baki alzando su arma, apuntándola hacia el tipo que venían siguiendo desde hace un buen rato, el cual ya estaba completamente acorralado, tanto desde atrás como desde adelante.

No podían dejarlo huir, él era la única conexión que tenían con Akatsuki en este momento y que escapara no era una opción, además debía pagar por lo que le había hecho a Gaara, por casi matarlo y traicionar la confianza de todos sus compañeros en la policía.

—Maldita sea, es mi fin – Masculló Yuura, aunque en realidad aún no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no quería refundirse en una maldita celda en la cárcel, pero estaba totalmente arrinconado, así que lo único que le quedaba ahora era levantar las manos y entregarse por las buenas.

Dejó caer el maletín que llevaba consigo y el arma que tenía en la otra mano; no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

—Atrápenlo – Ordenó Baki, a lo que los demás oficiales asintieron y se acercaron al criminal, poniéndole inmediatamente las esposas para inmovilizarlo por completo. Lo llevaron frente a Baki, quien le miraba seriamente —. Al fin vas a pagar, espero que estés listo – Mas su ceño se frunció al darse cuenta de que Yuura sólo sonreía, como si estuviera planeando algo, como si sus caras de alegría al haber hecho un buen trabajo le causaran una jocosa satisfacción, burlándose de ellos —. _"¿En qué demonios está pensando?" _– Se preguntó el policía.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hora: 14: 43 PM

Lugar: Konoha, edificio "Vista Lunar", recepción.

La recepcionista del hotel observó la fotografía de la joven que el policía de cabello rojizo le enseñaba, poniendo una expresión de comprensión.

—Claro que la conozco, es la señorita Kagami Shinju, vive en el séptimo piso – Confirmó con una sonrisa, dirigida al apuesto comisario, quien –por cierto- ignoró olímpicamente el hecho, la recepcionista por su parte, parecía fijarse muy bien en el físico de la gente, puesto que a Naruto también lo miró de forma sugerente y como éste no era tan frío como Gaara, se puso nervioso y comenzó a sudar frío.

—Vamos Naruto, por favor, díganos en que departamento vive la señorita – Dijo serio Gaara, dirigiéndose una vez más a la recepcionista, quien tímidamente le entregó un papelito en mano con lo que necesitaba saber.

Después de eso los dos partieron hacia el ascensor.

—Je, tal parece que las chicas se mueren por ti – Bromeó Naruto, a lo que Gaara simplemente apoyó su espalda contra el espejo del ascensor.

—No digas eso, no me importa si me miran de esa forma, yo sólo debo ver a una mujer y esa es Matsuri, tú deberías pensar lo mismo con Hinata – Dirigió sus ojos aguamarina hacia el rubio, quién al oír ese nombre bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza.

—Esta mañana traté muy mal a Hinata, me siento como un idiota – Soltó un suspiro de resignación, la verdad nunca se hubiera imaginado hablando de problemas amorosos con Gaara, pero era la única persona que estaba aquí ahora, además quién siempre le daba este tipo de consejos era Sasuke y ahora él ya no se encontraba para ayudarle.

—Eres un idiota – Dijo el pelirrojo, notando de reojo la cara de confusión que ponía Naruto, quien estaba a punto de replicar, pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió, haciendo ver que ya habían llegado al piso correcto, por lo que Gaara salió sin dejar hablar al ojiazul, que con sus problemas para caminar tuvo que dedicarse a seguirlo en lugar de protestar el insulto anteriormente recibido.

Gaara se detuvo frente al departamento de la joven, levantando su mano cerrada en forma de puño para tocar, pues se fijó en que el timbre estaba descompuesto, sin embargo su expresión cambió a una de leve sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la puerta se abría de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, bastante alterado.

—¡Espera! – Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás, poco después se vio a una hermosa joven tomarle la mano al otro hombre, el cual se soltó enfadado, quedando de frente con el comisario, quién le miraba fríamente. La chica también miró a los dos policías, algo sorprendida.

—Policía de Konoha, necesito hacerle unas preguntas señorita Shinju – A pesar de que tanto para Gaara como para Naruto el hombre no pasó desapercibido, decidieron centrar su atención en la joven, más tarde averiguarían de quién se trataba ese sujeto y qué era lo que hacía en el lugar.

La joven –algo asustada- asintió con la cabeza.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Shion se encontraba con su amiga Sasame, ambas hablando sobre cosas triviales, hasta que la chica de cabello anaranjado sacó el tema de Uzumaki Naruto, entonces la sonrisa malvada de Shion apareció de pronto, con sólo imaginar que ésta misma noche se reuniría con él.

—Hoy se terminará su relación para siempre, sólo recuerda eso – Dijo totalmente decidida, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar. A veces Sasame sentía que estaba hablando con una bruja, porque Shion sinceramente lo parecía.

—Me das miedo ¿Sabes? Te ríes como una sádica – Confesó la chica algo asustada, o al menos aparentándolo, mas la rubia estalló en carcajadas.

—No seas tonta, sabes que nunca haría algo realmente malo, me basta con intrigas y esas cosas, nunca llegaría a cometer un crimen o algo así, si es lo que te preocupa – Dijo Shion de lo más calmada, mientras Sasame soltaba un suspiro de alivio, pues debía reconocer que ya se había imaginado muchas veces a Shion a punto de matar a Hinata, cosa que no le gustaba nada, sería como convertirse en la cómplice de un asesinato.

Shion se puso de pie, mirando por la ventana de su gran habitación.

—No necesito acabar con su vida para separarla de Naruto, él solo vendrá a mí – Aseveró en forma determinante, dejando muy intrigada a su amiga, no entendía cómo Shion podía comportarse como si lo supiera todo.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Ella no era capaz de verle a los ojos, no precisamente a la persona que había traicionado, porque aún después de tanto tiempo le dolía lo que había hecho, había dejado a Yahiko y se unió a esa banda de delincuentes, o al menos de esa forma era como él lo veía.

Siempre trató de protegerla, aún sabiendo que Konan era uno de ellos y que su deber era encerrarla, no podía hacerle daño a la mujer que había amado –y que desgraciadamente seguía amando-, por más que hubiese hecho cosas malas.

—Entonces… ¿Seguirás del lado de esos criminales? ¿O finalmente te has decidido a ayudarme a hundirlos?

La chica le miró y a los pocos segundos bajó la vista hacia el suelo, pensando. Si Itachi estuviera aquí tal vez, quizás le diría a Yahiko que no podía hacerlo, no quería volver a ser una traidora, pero Itachi ya no estaba, había desaparecido y no tenía idea de cómo encontrarlo, estaba segura de que Madara le había hecho algo y no lo iba a dejar impune; era la hora de que Madara se hundiera en su miseria, su hora de pagar.

—Te ayudaré Yahiko, te ayudaré a desenmascarar a Madara – Respondió con convicción, observando como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del peli naranja.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura se separó sólo un momento de Sasuke, estaba cansada y necesitaba comer algo para reponer fuerzas, así que se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital, pero cuando iba regresando al cuarto, se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en ese lugar, junto a él. Al principio se acercó sigilosamente para ver de quién se trataba, pero se enfadó al ver que era Karin, la chica con la que supuestamente él había estado saliendo antes de que comenzaran su relación.

—Sasuke… lamento que estés así – Comenzó a decir Karin, tomándole la mano, a lo que Sakura se sintió extremadamente celosa, porque esa mujer no tenía por qué tomar la mano de su novio, aunque éste estuviera inconsciente, sin embargo cuando iba a entrar a reclamar, las palabras de la pelirroja la sorprendieron —. Debí advertirte antes que te alejaras de Itachi, te dije que él no planeaba nada bueno y en lugar de hacerme caso te acercaste más a él… ahora, nadie sabe donde está tu hermano, ha desaparecido como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

—¿De que estás hablando? – Esa voz femenina hizo que la chica de lentes diera un salto asustada, alguien había escuchado lo que acababa de decir, y justamente había sido Sakura Haruno, la fiscal —. Repítelo ¿Tú conoces a ese asesino de Itachi Uchiha? Dime en donde está para acabar con su miserable vida.

Karin estaba paralizada ¿Cómo demonios huiría ahora de esto?

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Puede preguntar lo que sea oficial – Dijo la chica intimidada por la sola presencia de esos dos hombres que a decir verdad –al menos en éste momento- no se veían nada amigables.

Gaara –que estaba sentado frente a la joven- le miró de reojo, era exactamente esa que a Matsuri le había molestado que mirase por la televisión, debía aceptar que era una mujer bonita, seguro que su novia se había sentido celosa, aunque ya estando en casa con ella discutiría ese tema, por ahora lo importante era hablar con la modelo.

—¿Conoce usted a este hombre? – Interrogó de inmediato, enseñando la fotografía de la víctima. Enseguida Kagami le reconoció, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Se trata de un hombre bastante molesto que me ha estado pretendiendo, dijo que era director de televisión o algo así, que quería que yo fuera actriz, pero descubrí que era un charlatán ¿Acaso sucede algo malo con él? – Su ignorancia sobre el tema era bastante fingida, tanto Naruto como Gaara lo notaron, que ella quería aparentar no saber nada, cuando estaban seguro de que ella conocía con certeza cuál era la condición del sujeto en cuestión.

—Él está muerto – Informó el pelirrojo de lo más calmado, notando la leve expresión de sorpresa de la joven —. Y fue encontrado esta mañana a las afueras de este edificio, llevaba una tarjeta que era para usted ¿Podría explicar eso?

—No sé de qué habla ni qué insinúa, ese hombre me enviaba flores, pero eso no quiere decir nada – Evadió el tema, desviando la mirada hacia su costado derecho, movimiento que guió a Naruto hacia las flores que estaban sobre una de las mesas laterales de la sala.

—Flores… - Susurró, observándolas con atención. Se acercó con cuidado, mientras Gaara hacía otras preguntas a la joven, que por todos los medios trataba de evadirlas, como escondiendo algo. El rubio por su parte se atrevió a mirarlas, sacando de su bolsillo la tarjeta que llevaba consigo la víctima, la cual estaba rota en una de las esquinas y parecía haber sido arrancada con brusquedad, justamente de ese mismo ramo de flores, que coincidía.

—Responda la pregunta señorita, nadie la está inculpando.

—¿La víctima estuvo anoche en éste lugar? – Interrumpió Naruto, pues ahora estaba seguro de que el hombre que habían encontrado muerto, había estado en este mismo departamento antes de ser asesinado, lo que ponía como principal sospechosa a esa chica, que sólo abrió los ojos como platos, mientras Gaara también le miraba, pero intrigado.

Por otro lado, el mismo Naruto observó segundos después un objeto muy particular en la pared del departamento, cerca de la puerta hacia la habitación; una extraña arma –puesta como trofeo- con la forma de una cuchilla, gruesa y alargada, con un pequeño mango, ésta era totalmente de un metal oscuro, parecía un objeto antiguo.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

La tarde había llegado presurosa para los habitantes de la ciudad de Suna, en donde se vivía un tenso ambiente tras la captura de Yuura, un ex miembro de la policía, vuelto un Akatsuki.

—¡Habla! – Kankuro golpeó con fuerza la mesa, furioso, ese imbécil no estaba ayudando en nada, solamente permanecía ahí, callado y sentado, lo que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas —. Dime quién fue el maldito que te ordenó atacar a mi hermano, a quién estabas sirviendo.

—Je, nadie me ordenó atacarlo, eso lo hice por mi cuenta, fue muy divertido, pero sinceramente me decepcioné cuando supe que no murió – Terminó con una sonrisa sínica, lo que enfureció aún más al castaño.

—¡Bastardo! – Exclamó, intentando golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Baki, quién le impidió cometer una imprudencia.

—¡Kankuro! No ganarás nada con golpearlo, no es así como hacemos las cosas – Le recordó, tratando de calmarlo. De alguna forma debían hacer hablar a Yuura, pero esa no era la manera adecuada.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Por fin estoy aquí – Dijo sonriendo, después de tantas horas dentro de ese avión, era un verdadero alivio el haber llegado por fin a Konoha. Vería a su hermano, a Matsuri, a Hinata y a cierta persona indeseada. Le emocionaba mucho la idea de estar cerca de su sobrinito, quería estar en el momento en que él naciera, además, debía disculparse con Shikamaru por pensar que él era el padre, aunque con sólo ver como actuaba con Matsuri, cualquiera lo hubiera pensado.

Soltó un enorme suspiro y salió del aeropuerto cargando sólo una maleta, después de todo se quedaría un buen tiempo y lo que necesitara lo podía comprar en Konoha, odiaba usar la misma ropa siempre.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no sería buena idea quedarme con Matsuri, si está viviendo con Gaara sólo estorbaría – Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa —. Ay ¿A dónde me voy?

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

—Deja de comer así, tienes que cuidarte más, Matsuri – Le regañó su novio, provocándole un gracioso puchero, pues no le agradaba cuando Gaara le decía que debía moderarse para comer, estaba embarazada y eso le provocaba mucha hambre.

—¿Me dices eso porque me estoy poniendo gorda verdad? – De pronto se sintió deprimida, cosa que el pelirrojo notó enseguida. Desde que había llegado de su primer día a cargo de la comisaría en Konoha, había estado pensando en lo sucedido en el departamento de esa chica, por eso cuando dijo esas palabras a Matsuri no pensó que ella lo tomaría tan mal, ahora parecía a punto de llorar.

—Matsuri, sabes que no quise decir eso, sólo trato de cuidarte – Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la castaña, quién entre enojada y triste le dio la espalda, pero él la abrazó tiernamente, llenándola con su calor —. La doctora dijo que no puedes andar comiendo cualquier cosa, no quiero que tengas problemas.

—No, dime la verdad Gaara, si sólo estás conmigo por lástima… porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… yo…

—¿Pero qué tonterías son esas? – Ahora la volteó, mirándola severamente, no le gustaba cuando Matsuri hablaba así de ella misma, pensando en que todas las personas se le acercaban a por lástima, porque no era así —. Yo te amo y tú lo sabes, aún si no estuvieras embarazada te habría buscado, te tendría a mi lado… - Volvió a abrazarla, pero ésta vez en forma protectora, como temiendo que se fuera de su lado —. Fue por eso que te pedí que fueras mi esposa, y aunque no me hayas respondido eso no importa.

—Gaara… – Habló la castaña, que tenía su rostro escondido contra el pecho masculino. Lo abrazó más fuerte, haciéndole ver que no quería separarse de él nunca —. Te amo Gaara, te amo de verdad, por eso yo… sí quiero casarme contigo – Finalizó, alzando la mirada para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que ella tanto adoraba.

—¿De verdad? – Cuestionó Gaara, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios —. ¿No estás mintiendo? ¿En serio quieres casarte conmigo?

—En serio – Afirmó ella, alzándose para besarlo con suavidad. Ahora sí podía decir que era realmente feliz a su lado, por fin le había dicho que quería casarse con él, ahora sólo le restaba cumplirlo y que su hijo naciera sano y fuerte, sentía el enorme anhelo de tenerlo entre sus brazos ya mismo, a pesar de que aún faltaban varios meses para ello.

—Eres una tonta, no vuelvas a pensar que no te amo – Le susurró el pelirrojo en la comisura de los labios, para luego volver a besarla, de forma mucho más intensa que la anterior, pues cada vez que la besaba sentía que el fuego dentro de él se encendía y le hacía querer apagarlo en ella, besándola, haciéndola suya.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hinata miró la comida que estaba sobre su plato, pero en verdad no sentía deseos de probarla, estaba muy triste por lo sucedido con Naruto, durante todo el día no habían vuelto a hablar, incluso él apenas llegó a su departamento se marchó hacia otro lugar, sin que ella pudiera siquiera preguntarle hacia donde se dirigía.

—Naruto-kun… - Susurró con desánimo, bajando la mirada justo en el momento en que su celular hizo un pequeño sonido; le había llegado un mensaje, así que se dispuso a leerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una imagen, una imagen que nunca esperó ver y que, verdaderamente le hizo daño.

Se levantó sorprendida, tratando de negar lo que había visto.

—N-no puede ser, esto es una mentira, Naruto-kun no haría… él no haría una cosa así… - Intentó convencerse, sin siquiera llorar, puesto que en ese momento otro mensaje apareció, pero ésta vez se trataba de un texto, que le decía que fuera hacia cierto lugar si quería saber lo que hacía su novio en éste momento.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Naruto estaba esperando a la chica afuera de su gran mansión, como ella le había pedido. Estaba distraído, pensando en lo que había sucedido con Hinata, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia su persona.

—Sh… - No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando vio que la chica rubia se lanzaba a sus brazos con alegría, como si se tratara de un hecho totalmente normal, para luego besarlo en los labios, sorprendiéndolo.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí, cierta ojiperla observó toda la escena con sus ojos cristalizados, había malinterpretado toda la situación, pensando en que Naruto y esa mujer eran amantes, que por eso el rubio había estado tan distante con ella.

Naruto ya no la quería.

Continuara…

Avance:

Mientras el caso avanza, todos podrían estar acercándose cada vez más a la verdad detrás de Madara y Akatsuki. Hinata decide terminar su relación con Naruto, creyendo que él la ha engañado y que siente algo por Shion. Sasuke sigue sin reaccionar, mientras que su hermano Itachi se esconde con la ayuda de Nii, para tratar de averiguar que fue lo que le sucedió. Naruto no entiende por qué Hinata lo ha dejado y trata de obtener una explicación, pero la visita de su padrino –nuevamente- podría retrasar las cosas. Por otro lado, Gaara descubre algo importante relacionado con Akatsuki.

Próximo capítulo: Cada vez más cerca.

**00000000000000**

**¿Cuál creen que es el arma que vio Naruto?**

**¿Será que Naru y Hina no podrán ser felices?**

**¿Qué hará ero-sennin de regreso en este fic?**

**¿Qué secreto podrá descubrir Gaara? (¿No es lindo con Matsuri? *W*)**

**Bueno, creo que será mejor despedirme, estoy muy apurada xDD**

**¡Bye!**


	29. Cada vez más cerca

**¡Hola!**

**Uff, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé este fic. En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capítulo les guste, no digo mucho porque ando apurada.**

**¡Besos!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 29: Cada vez más cerca**

Negó con la cabeza ante lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser posible que Naruto en verdad la engañara con esa mujer, pero lo que estaba viendo no era falso de ninguna manera, sus propios ojos estaban siendo testigos de la traición.

Sin poder ver eso un segundo más, se marchó de regreso a su departamento.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede? –cuestionó Naruto empujándola. Se sentía tremendamente molesto con ella ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarlo? Y lo peor de todo es que se quedó paralizado como un idiota —. No vuelvas a besarme –se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta —. Ya sabes que tengo novia.

—No seas tan cruel conmigo, que aquí nadie está discutiendo sobre tu novia –dijo Shion con una sonrisa. Naruto frunció el ceño, alejándose de ella.

—Si me llamaste sólo para esto, fue una tontería venir –se volvió a subir a su auto y se perdió entre las calles de Konoha, mientras ella sólo reía.

—Después de esta noche dejarás de tener novia, Naruto-kun, no sabes el favor que te he hecho –susurró con malicia.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

La chica tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba acostada en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta, estaba sola. La verdad era que aún estaba un poco triste por lo de hace rato, sentía que lentamente se iba poniendo muy gorda, tanto como para dejar de gustarle a Gaara y no quería eso, a pesar de que anhelaba tener a su bebé, no quería dejar de ser atractiva para su hombre.

—Matsuri –la llamó el pelirrojo, acariciando con suavidad su vientre, mientras se recostaba detrás de ella —. Mi amor, ya deja de sentirte así, te dije que para mí eres hermosa.

—No me mientas Gaara ¿Quién va a querer a una mujer gorda y fea? –soltó un par de lágrimas, la verdad era que la sensibilidad del embarazo la estaba atacando, volviéndola susceptible a cualquier drama emocional, lo que sea la podía afectar enormemente.

—No seas tonta ¿Pero que cosas dices? ¿Cuál gorda y fea? Tú no estás gorda, estás embarazada, y ya te lo dije, eres hermosa –le susurró al oído, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la castaña. La tomó del hombro e hizo que se girara, recostándola de espalda sobre la cama, mientras él la apresaba con su cuerpo —. Yo nunca te voy a dejar de querer, eres la mujer de mi vida, así que deja de imaginar que yo podría abandonarte.

—Gaara… –un leve sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Matsuri, al tiempo que él se acercaba para besarla apasionadamente en los labios, robándole la respiración, el aliento.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono del chico comenzó a sonar, pero no quería separarse de Matsuri aún, era demasiado embriagante poder besarla, poder tenerla todas las noches a su lado. Cuando se separaron para respirar, ella le indicó con la mirada que debía contestar, que podía ser algo importante.

Gaara se separó con frustración de su amada, recogiendo el aparato telefónico que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Bueno? –preguntó, sorprendiéndose al oír esa voz —. ¿Temari?

Matsuri también se sorprendió, aunque sabía que ella vendría pues Gaara se lo había comentado, pero se le había olvidado por completo con todo ese drama que se había armado.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a dormir a la cama, sintiendo un poco de dolor en su pierna, pero lo ignoró. Estaba cansado, había tenido un día largo y pesado, además por su culpa Hinata estaba triste. No le gustaba hacerla sufrir, se suponía que si estaba con ella era porque la amaba, no tenía por qué hacerle daño de la forma en que lo hizo.

Lo mejor sería que apenas el sol saliera le fuera a pedir una disculpa, al final ella sólo se estaba preocupando por él, tenía que entenderla. Era cierto que le molestó, pero si Hinata lo hacía era porque lo amaba ¿Cómo no fue capaz de ver eso?

—Soy un idiota, tal y como me dijo Gaara –frunció el ceño y trató de dejar de pensar en eso, cerrando sus ojos para dejar que el sueño le venciera, no importaba que aún estuviera vestido y que no se hubiera cubierto con las sábanas.

Sonrió como un idiota, aún recordaba la expresión de confusión y miedo en el rostro de Hinata aquella vez en que la secuestró y se la llevó al país de las olas, en esa noche en donde la hizo suya por primera vez. Hinata era tan dulce, era una mujer maravillosa, solamente había sido suya y eso le llenaba de orgullo, el saber que sólo él podía poseer a esa hermosa mujer. Siempre la había admirado por su fuerza y valor, por su determinación a pesar de lo mal que se llevaba con su padre, por eso Hinata era la mujer que él amaba y nadie más ocuparía su lugar.

Y esa noche se durmió pensando en ella, recordando todas las veces en que le había hecho el amor.

Nunca creyó que la perdería.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hinata cerró sus ojos –que estaban rojos de tanto llorar- y dejó que la última lágrima rodara por sus mejillas. No quería creer que Naruto la había engañado, pero había estado comportándose tan frío con ella, era obvio que lo hacía porque ya estaba aburrido de su relación, estaba cansado de ella y por eso lo vio besar a Shion, porque ella le gustaba más.

Siempre había pensado en la felicidad de Naruto antes que la de ella, creyó que Naruto a su lado sería feliz, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así y fue como golpearse contra el piso duro y frío.

Y le dolía el pecho, su corazón estaba roto, porque el sueño que vivió con Naruto había terminado, despertó de golpe para encontrarse en una cruel pesadilla.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Temari se dejó caer sobre la cama de aquel hotel. Había decidido hospedarse antes de llegar a casa de Gaara y Matsuri, sin embargo les llamó para avisarles de su venida, pero al parecer había interrumpido algo importante, pues la voz de su hermanito sonaba muy agitada.

Sonrió al sentirse cómoda en aquel lugar, por fin estaba en Konoha y estaba cerca de él, tenía que pedirle una disculpa pues de verdad había sido muy tonta en echarle la culpa de la paternidad del hijo de Matsuri, se sentía avergonzada por eso.

—Será mejor que hable con él cuanto antes, sino no seré capaz de volver a verle a la cara –se dijo con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, después de todo ese hombre arrogante le gustaba un poco, aunque fuese poco.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

El día había llegado, tan claro como siempre, aunque algo apagado. Lentamente comenzaba a caer el invierno, el frío asolaba las calles y las personas salían cada vez más abrigadas de sus casas.

En casa de los Hyûga, acababa de levantarse la joven heredera de la fortuna. Después de darse una ducha, salió de su habitación y afuera se encontró con el policía que la custodiaba. A veces se preguntaba si ese hombre habría puesto alguna clase de campamento afuera de su habitación, pues siempre que se despertaba él estaba ahí esperándola.

—Ya estás parado aquí como un perro faldero –dijo en tono de broma, cosa que a Kiba no le molestó para nada puesto que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Sí, y acaba de salir mi ama ¿Quiere que le traiga el periódico ama? –bromeó con una sonrisa, haciendo sonidos de perrito, lo que hizo que Hanabi soltara una sonrisa, después de todo no era tan malo que Kiba la cuidara, él era una buena persona y siempre soportaba todos sus desplantes.

La verdad era que estaba dolida, pensó que enamorarse era como estar en un cuento de hadas, pero se enamoró de una mentira y aún así le perdonó porque creyó ese sentimiento más fuerte que nada, sin embargo él murió, la abandonó, a pesar de sacrificar su vida por ella, le dolió que la dejara sola.

Todavía pensaba en él y lloraba por las noches, cuando estaba sola en su cama, recordando sus últimas palabras. Hasta el final él había recordado su promesa de ver juntos la nieve. En ese instante creyó que ella moriría junto a él, quería irse con él, pero luego comprendió que lo que él dijo era cierto, no había cabida en el mundo para que un criminal como él amara a una mujer, tal vez fue mejor que las cosas resultaran de esa manera, pero no podía evitar que eso le hiciera daño.

—¿Ya te irás a la universidad?

—Sí –respondió Hanabi caminando por el largo pasillo —. Pero primero a desayunar.

Él sólo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, para después seguirle los pasos lentamente.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Aquella mañana Naruto tenía muchas energías, estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien tanto en el caso como con Hinata, puesto que iba a hablar con ella para pedirle disculpas por lo mal que se había comportado. Hinata era tan buena que siempre le perdonaba.

Después de salir de la ducha, caminó cuidadosamente a su habitación, volviéndose a poner las vendas en su pierna para proceder a vestirse. Se guindó el arma a la cintura y tomó el bastón que aún debía usar para caminar. Antes de salir, se puso un poco de loción y se arregló el cabello, quería estar presentable frente a su novia.

—Bien, todo listo –se dijo con una sonrisa.

Caminó hasta salir del departamento y cerró con llave. Esperó ahí unos minutos, hasta que notó que la puerta del frente se abría, dejando ver la hermosa figura de su amada.

—¡Hinata! –la llamó, pero al verla se detuvo de golpe, borrando su sonrisa y reemplazándola por una expresión de preocupación —. ¿Hinata? –ella tenía sus ojos rojos, al parecer había llorado toda la noche y no lucía alegre como siempre, sino todo lo contrario —. ¿Qué pasa?

Pero ella no respondió, simplemente le pasó de largo. El rubio la miró extrañado e hizo un esfuerzo por seguirla, sintiendo un poco de dolor en su pierna, pero lo ignoró, puesto que saber que pasaba con ella era mucho más importante.

—Hinata –pronunció, tomándola del brazo, sin embargo la ojiperla se soltó de su agarre en forma brusca, mirándolo con frialdad.

—No me vuelvas a tocar –advirtió, dejando a Naruto asombrado, ella jamás le había hablado de esa manera, nunca. Sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompiera, no se podía explicar ese tremendo vacío en su pecho ¿Qué sucedía con su dulce Hinata?

—¿Q-que sucede Hinata? Si estás enojada por como te hablé yo…

—¿Crees que es por eso? –lo interrumpió la Hyûga antes de dejarlo terminar, mirándolo dolida y tratando de no derramar lágrimas para no ser débil ante él, no podía hacerlo —. No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan horrible, nunca te perdonaré.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? –interrogó Naruto confundido, comenzando a cabrearse, porque no entendía que pasaba, no sabía a que se refería Hinata y esta situación no le estaba gustando.

Ella le miró por un momento, para después darle la espalda.

—Terminamos, Naruto –soltó sin más, caminando hacia el ascensor, pero Naruto se había quedado paralizado en su sitio. Era como si lo que acababa de escuchar no hubiera sido en realidad y trataba de darle algún sentido a las palabras de Hinata, pero no podía interpretarlas de otra manera.

Ella acababa de dejarlo.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Itachi cambió el canal al ver que estaban dando un programa aburrido y se alegró al haberlo hecho, puesto que en el siguiente canal estaba pasando noticias sobre aquella banda de la que supuestamente él era miembro; Akatsuki.

Aún no podía recordar absolutamente nada, fuera de lo que era su nombre, que no era mucho. A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, veía la mirada oscura de un chico, alguien que se parecía mucho a él, pero no sabía quien era, sin embargo al mirarlo sentía nostalgia. Otras veces soñaba con una mujer de cabello azul, quién le regalaba una rosa de papel, pero al igual que con el chico, no le reconocía para nada.

—Quiero recordar –se dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente, pero simplemente sentía dolor de cabeza cada vez que se forzaba a remembrar alguna cosa.

De pronto oyó el ruido de la puerta y al alzar la mirada la vio a ella parada ahí, mirándole. Todavía no sabía como iba a agradecer a esa mujer por haberlo ayudado y haber confiado en él a pesar de que supuestamente era un criminal, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, tenía que recordar porque estaba seguro de que era algo muy importante lo que había olvidado.

—He encontrado cosas interesantes –dijo Nii, entregándole un par de periódicos y reportajes sobre Akatsuki. En varios salía mencionado su nombre; Itachi Uchiha, así como también el de alguien más, un tal _Sasuke Uchiha_. Pero eso no era todo, ahí salía mencionado que él era un policía y que se trataba de nada menos que su propio hermano.

¿Sería el chico con el que soñaba?

—Sasuke… –susurró, leyendo en otro periódico la noticia de que ese Sasuke estaba ahora en el hospital, en coma.

¿Y si le veía recordaría algo?

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Gaara miró la cara que traía Naruto y sintió que algo no estaba bien, pero no quiso preguntar, lo mejor era seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, ya que cualquier cosa que le sucediera a su amigo podía esperar un momento.

Miró la gran entrada del museo de historia de Konoha, una increíble construcción, tremendamente antigua y por lo demás bastante vistosa.

—¿Qué vamos a buscar aquí Gaara? –preguntó Naruto algo confundido, pues no entendía bien que hacían en este lugar, por donde lo mirase no tenía nada que ver con el caso que estaban investigando.

—Tú me lo dijiste ¿No? El arma que estaba colgada en la sala de aquella mujer era muy extraña, después de mirarla recordé haberla visto en otro lugar –comentó el pelirrojo, mirando hacia algunos de los pasillos para dirigirse a la sección de armas, en donde había una gran colección de objetos del Japón antiguo —. Vine una vez con… –dudó en decirlo —. Con Hinata en una cita.

—Oh… –Naruto no dijo más, recordó que esta mañana Hinata había terminado con él y aún no entendía siquiera por qué, no creía que la pelea de ayer fuera suficiente como para hacerla actuar así. De todas formas, trató de calmarse y olvidarlo, esta noche hablaría con ella y le pediría una explicación, porque no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a donde querían. Una enorme cantidad de armas antiguas japonesas se alzaban frente a sus ojos y, muy cerca de un fabuloso cuadro de un ninja, había enmarcada la misma arma de la joven que habían interrogado; un Kunai.

—¿Un arma ninja? –cuestionó Naruto, intrigado y sorprendido, nunca pensó que el arma con la cual se apuñaló al muchacho sería aquella.

—Ya tenemos suficiente para detenerla, vamos Naruto –ordenó Gaara, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo, la imagen de cierta persona le hizo detenerse de golpe, sorprendido.

¿Qué hacía ese sujeto allí?

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Sakura tomó asiento frente a Sasuke una vez más, sin poder evitar recordar la conversación del día anterior con esa mujer que le había venido a visitar; Karin. Apenas la oyó hablar de Itachi sintió el impulso de golpear a alguien ¿Cómo es que ella conocía directamente a Itachi y tenía contacto con él? Y no pudo evitar interrogarla de inmediato respecto a ese tema.

—_¿De qué estás hablando? –interrogó con voz autoritaria, envenenada de odio hacia el hermano del hombre que ella amaba, porque por su culpa Sasuke estaba muriendo, porque él lo había tratado de matar —. Repítelo ¿Tú conoces a ese asesino de Itachi Uchiha? Dime en donde está para acabar con su miserable vida._

—_N-no yo… –Karin bajó la mirada intimidada. Maldición, no debería de haberse metido en ese lugar, era obvio que Haruno no dejaría solo a Sasuke ni un momento, ahora había sido descubierta por ella y lo más probable era que no se librara tan fácil del asunto._

—_Habla de una vez si no quieres irte a la cárcel por obstrucción a la justicia –le amenazó Sakura, sabiendo que era capaz de hacerlo, aunque esa chica no tuviera nada que ver estaba demasiado enfadada como para pensar en eso._

_Karin nuevamente se quedó en silencio. No sabía si decir la verdad o no, seguro sería algo peligroso mencionarlo, pero no le quedaba de otra puesto que estaba siendo acorralada por la fiscal. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y miró a la ojijade con cierta culpabilidad._

—_Sí conozco a Itachi, pero no sé en donde está –reconoció —. Estuve ayudando a Sasuke un tiempo, fui infiltrada en Akatsuki, fui yo quien le advirtió del atentado en la subasta, traté de decirle que sería peligroso, pero lo conoces mejor que yo –hizo una pausa para volver a suspirar y a la vez mostrar una expresión de tristeza que por un momento conmovió a Sakura y le hizo cambiar su semblante de enojo —. Siento no ser de más ayuda, me gustaría poder decirte donde está Itachi, pero de verdad no lo sé._

_Sakura no le dijo nada, de alguna manera sabía que ella no le estaba mintiendo y tampoco estaba dispuesta a presionarla más de la cuenta. _

Pero eso no era lo peor, sino lo que vio en sus ojos al momento de interrogarla, esa chica también amaba a Sasuke y sufría por él, por el estado en el que se encontraba, sin poder salir del coma y sin abrir sus ojos.

Tal vez se quedaría así para siempre y ella no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo, para que él le volviera a hablar y le dijera que la amaba como antes.

—Por favor… despierta… Sasuke… –volvió a rogarle, aunque sabía que probablemente sería inútil, pero necesitaba intentarlo cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hinata estaba en el laboratorio haciendo unos cuantos análisis de ADN, sobre la sangre que estaba en las uñas de la víctima encontrada. A simple vista parecía concentrada pero por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de pensar en Naruto y en lo sucedido con él. Habían terminado, después de todo lo sucedido, de haber estado tanto tiempo ya juntos, pues estuvieron formalmente como novios durante ocho meses, lo que para ella era bastante.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien como cuando estaba con el rubio, pero ya nada podía hacer, tenía que tragarse todo ese dolor y entender que él la había cambiado por otra mujer, que ya no la quería, que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado y se habían esfumado.

—"_Aún así me duele"_ –pensó con tristeza. Cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en las pruebas que estaba haciendo, sin embargo notó algo extraño.

Cuando sacó todos los resultados comprobó que en realidad, la sangre de la víctima no era la única presente en aquellas uñas, sino que ahí estaba la de otra persona, al parecer un hombre. ¿Pero quién?

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Neji estaba sentado frente a su novia en la típica fuente de sodas a la que solían asistir en sus citas. Ella se veía algo abatida, puesto que como a todos, la situación de su ex jefe Sasuke la tenía preocupada, pero aún así trataba de sonreírle a Neji de la mejor forma posible, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo convencer de que estaba bien.

—Tenten, amor –habló el castaño, tratando de sonar seguro pero dulce a la vez, tarea bastante difícil para una persona como él —. Sé que este no es un buen momento, pero ya hemos aplazado demasiado el tema de nuestra boda.

—Neji, yo no sé si…

—Está bien –la interrumpió el castaño antes de que ella siguiera hablando —. Sé que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido muy fuerte, pero piénsalo, no podemos detener nuestra vida por la de los demás, nosotros debemos seguir adelante.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? –cuestionó la policía de chonguitos con el ceño fruncido, ya le estaba molestando tanta insistencia por parte de su novio, no le parecía que fuera algo normal el querer casarse así tan rápido y en medio de tantos eventos desastrosos —. De verdad no te importa el resto ¿No es así?

—No es eso –rezongó Neji, también con el ceño fruncido —. Lo que me molesta es que te preocupan tanto los demás que te olvidas de lo que somos, de lo que queremos ser –se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta de su novia, era obvio que después de esto sólo podía significar que ella no quería casarse con él, entonces lo mejor era olvidar el asunto, además así ella se vería librada de las intenciones de su tío.

Caminó sólo unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir como ella lo detenía, abrazándola por la espalda.

—No te vayas, tienes razón Neji –dijo Tenten con los ojos cerrados, usando todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el hombre que amaba se fuese a marchar, no quería perderlo por una estupidez como esa, no podía perderlo definitivamente —. Neji, tú sabes que te amo, que daría lo que fuera por ti, y es cierto que te he dejado de lado, por favor perdóname.

—Lo siento yo también, no debí exigirte nada en esta situación –se disculpó el genio Hyûga, volteándose para abrazar a la joven de frente, acariciando su cabello —. ¿Me perdonas?

—Sí –asintió con la cabeza Tenten—. ¿Y… qué te parece dentro de un mes?

—¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el castaño confundido, ya con tantas cosas en la cabeza ni sabía de que era lo que ella le estaba hablando. Sólo pudo sentir un golpecito en el pecho y la vio sonreír en forma graciosa.

—Hablo de la boda tonto, que nuestra boda sea en un mes.

Neji guardó silencio ante la fecha ya definitiva, para luego asentir con la cabeza y esbozar una sonrisa sobria.

—Como tú digas.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Gaara junto a Naruto estaban de regreso en la comisaría, pero no estaban solos, porque se encontraban en la sala de interrogatorios hablando con el sujeto que se encontraron en el museo de historia, quien además era el mismísimo director y era el mismo hombre que habían visto salir ayer del departamento de Kagami Shinju.

—Señor Aritake Soujiro –habló Naruto, dejando sobre la mesa un par de fotografías —. ¿Usted le conocía verdad? Es el tipo que acosaba a su novia, debió odiarle mucho.

Soujiro sólo sonreía ante la pregunta hecha por el joven detective. Recogió la fotografía de la mesa y le miró con desinterés.

—Sí le conocía, es tal y como dice, sin embargo me sorprende que sepa usted que Kagami es mi novia, nadie lo sabía hasta ahora –rió el hombre ya mayor. En realidad no era fácil suponer que mantenía una relación con la joven modelo, ya que ella era al menos quince años menor que él, ese hombre ya pasaba los cuarenta años y la chica iba en los veinte.

—La prensa es muy astuta en estos días, han seguido a la señorita Shinju en varias ocasiones y se ha dicho que sale con un tal A.S –fue Gaara quien respondió aquella pregunta, con su típico tono tan neutral que sólo cambiaba con una persona en el mundo —. También conocido como Aritake Soujiro, usted, señor.

—Realmente son listos –el hombre volvió a reír totalmente despreocupado y ambos sabían que era lo que vendría después —. Pero yo no maté a nadie, estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente del que dicen que fue la escena del crimen, tal vez mi dulce novia sea la responsable.

—Como se nota que la ama –murmuró Naruto con fastidio, tipos como ese le llenaban de ira, gente que preferí entregar en bandeja de plata a otros con tal de salvarse el pellejo. Las personas así no valían la pena.

—¿Dónde estaba? –Gaara no cayó en el juego y sólo miró a Naruto con autoridad para hacer que se calmara, era muy fácil darse cuenta de que ese hombre ocultaba algo y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir con las manos lavadas. Fue ante ese pensamiento que dirigió su vista hacia las manos de Soujiro, encontrándose con algo muy interesante.

—Estaba en el museo, si quieren pueden revisar las cintas de seguridad y ahí me verán, hay veces en que hago guardia, pero sólo en ocasiones muy particulares, como anoche –respondió poniéndose más serio, para que así su coartada sonara convincente. Por un momento Naruto logró creerle, pero Gaara era mucho más escéptico y menos confiado que su amigo, así que no quiso quedarse con la duda.

—¿Cómo se hizo aquel rasguño? –preguntó el pelirrojo señalando el brazo de Soujiro, el cual instintivamente se escondió dicha lesión de la vista, de pronto se había puesto algo nervioso.

—Me corté con una de las armas del museo –respondió de manera algo falsa. Gaara estaba seguro de que era mentira y en ese momento Naruto también lo supo.

—De todos modos necesitamos sus huellas y una muestra de su ADN –habló el rubio, obteniendo una aprobación por parte del hombre.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Shikamaru suspiró al caer sentado sobre su silla en su oficina. Estaba aburrido, acababa de mandar a Matsuri a comprar unas cosas para comer al supermercado y Chouji estaba en un caso, por lo que apenas se pasaba por el bufete. Se sentía tan solo en estos momentos que podría hablar hasta con una piedra, pero el lugar estaba tan pulcro desde que había contratado a la castaña que ni eso encontraría ahí.

—Que problemático –murmuró apagando el cigarrillo que acababa de fumarse. Se estiró en su silla y fue entonces que oyó el sonido de la puerta. Se alzó creyendo que se trataba de Matsuri, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era una persona completamente diferente —. ¿Tú aquí?

—Creí que dirías algo como "hola" –dijo Temari en tono sarcástico, a lo que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Nara. Por más que trató de evitar este encuentro, ella misma lo deseaba y no había podido resistir la tentación de aparecerse en esa oficina, le había llamado a Matsuri y le preguntó donde estaba, además de pedirle amablemente que se tardara un poco más cuando ésta le dijo que estaba de compras.

Shikamaru observó como la joven rubia se sentaba frente a él, con una seductora sonrisa que le llamó bastante la atención. Tenía que reconocerlo, no la había dejado de pensar desde la última vez que la vio, cuando por culpa de un desafortunado malentendido ella le había dado una feroz bofetada. Había que decir que Temari golpeaba peor que su madre.

—Me sorprende verte en este lugar –el abogado ignoró el anterior comentario de la joven detective. Una voz dentro de él le decía que las palabras estaban demás, pero otra voz que era más bien su parte racional, le obligaba a mantener su postura seria y aburrida —. Creí que me odiabas por ser un padre desnaturalizado –rió con esto último, provocando que el rostro de la joven se sonrojara. Vaya que era sorprenderte verla sonrojarse.

—A eso venía –habló Temari, que de pronto se mostraba avergonzada —. Yo… lo siento, no debí actuar así sin saber toda la verdad…

—De modo que ya sabes que el padre desnaturalizado es en realidad tu hermano –comentó con desinterés, no obstante al notar el ceño fruncido de la rubia supo que su acotación no había sido del todo acertada —. No te enojes, fue una broma –corrigió rápidamente, aunque de mala gana.

—De todos modos es verdad, mi hermano Gaara me aclaró todo lo sucedido con Matsuri y ahora sé que ese bebé es mi sobrino, pero ese no es el punto –Temari nuevamente se mostró algo avergonzada, olvidándose del comentario de mal gusto de hace un rato —. No debí adelantarme a los hechos contigo, pensé que eras el padre del bebé y te odié por eso, pero yo…

—¿Acaso estabas celosa? –la interrumpió Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa de diversión en el rostro, a lo que ella le miró sorprendida. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió, así que sólo volvió a cerrarla. Por su parte el Nara se puso de pie y se le acercó. No es que fuera un as en conquistar mujeres, pero desde hace tiempo tenía puesto el ojo en esa rubia, sumándole al hecho de que había pasado un tiempo desde que estaba con una mujer y que en este momento se encontraba _muy aburrido_ —. No deberías actuar así, yo no tengo nada con nadie ¿sabes?

—No te pregunté eso –dijo Temari enojada, sin embargo no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió que era jalada del brazo por el abogado, el cual la hizo poner de pie, acorralándola contra el escritorio. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar y se vio obligada a bajar la mirada al instante, cuando su respiración se agitó, maldita la hora en que vino a meterse a esta lugar, porque sabía que no saldría de ahí tal y como entró —. D-de todos modos… yo tampoco salgo con nadie –soltó sin pensar. Se sentía tonta, pero ese idiota lograba ponerla realmente nerviosa, frente a él dejaba de ser la ruda Temari, para convertirse en una simple mujer que sentía algo por un hombre.

—Me alegra oír eso –dijo Shikamaru antes de besarla. _Por fin_. Había esperado mucho tiempo por eso, ya que esa mujer era realmente esquiva, pero al fin la tenía en sus brazos y no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Había venido como caída del cielo, justo para saciar lo aburrida que era su problemática vida.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

El disparo dio justo en el blanco y a los pocos segundos la figura con forma humana se escondió, dando paso a la siguiente, la cual también recibió un disparo en el centro, escondiéndose de igual manera que la anterior.

—Ha sido perfecto Ino-chan –dijo Sai con una de sus características sonrisas. La rubia se quitó los lentes y protectores de oídos, dejando el arma a un costado de la mesa. Se volteó para mirarlo, pero no se veía demasiado feliz, las cosas que estaban pasando los tenían mal a todos, incluso a ella —. Deberías sonreír, una chica como tú no luce bien estando triste.

Ella mostró una sonrisa vacía, pero era incluso más falsa que todas las de Sai.

—Perdón, no me siento bien –aseguró la Yamanaka. Sentía pesar por Sasuke, en algún momento de su vida tuvo sentimientos por él, pero también se encontraba mal por su amiga Sakura, además de que ella no era la única en preocuparse por ella y eso le dolía. Sabía que a Sai aún le interesaba Sakura, tal vez ya no la amaba como le dijo, pero no podía evitar sentir celos y a la vez eso la hacía sentirse tan estúpida, no debería estar celosa en un momento así.

—Ino-chan –la llamó Sai, queriendo levantarle el ánimo a toda costa —. ¿Quieres dar un paseo luego de que acabe el turno? –ofreció amablemente.

Ella volteó a verlo una vez más, pero esta vez ya no se veía tan mal. Entre las cosas que realmente le hacían bien, se encontraba el pasar tiempo al lado de Sai. No sabía a donde los llevaría esa relación, pero quería que durara todo el tiempo que fuese posible, quería estar con él y aprender muchas más cosas a su lado.

—De acuerdo –aceptó por fin.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Gaara y Naruto estaban leyendo los expedientes sobre el caso, tenían planeado resolverlo lo antes posible para centrarse completamente en atrapar a Akatsuki. Aún el rubio no decía nada a nadie acerca de su sospecha, que más que eso se había vuelto una seguridad. Estaba completamente seguro de que Itachi no había sido el que le disparó a Sasuke, era imposible desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, a pesar de que tenía un arma en su mano en el momento en que Sasuke cayó.

—¡Gaara-kun! –la voz de Hinata llamó la atención de ambos, la ojiperla caminaba hacia ellos con un papel en su mano y al ver a Naruto se detuvo por unos segundos, pero después trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos e hizo como si él no estuviera ahí, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo —. Encontré algo interesante Gaara-kun, mira esto, el ADN que había bajo las uñas de la víctima no sólo era de él mismo, sino que también pertenecía a otro hombre y al analizarlo con las muestras que tú me diste dio positivo, el ADN pertenece al director del museo.

—Lo sabía –Gaara recibió el papel para leer lo que Hinata acababa de decirle, confirmando así sus sospechas, ya tenía el caso bien armado en su cabeza, todo encajaba a la perfección, pero sólo faltaba una cosa —. Naruto –miró al rubio —. Llama a Kagami Shinju y al director del museo una vez más.

—De acuerdo –aceptó el rubio, mirando de reojo a Hinata para luego retirarse a hacer lo que Gaara le había pedido. No era el momento de pedirle una explicación, más tarde hablaría con ella y le exigiría saber por qué había terminado su relación así como así, él tenía todo el derecho de saberlo y no era justo que se quedara con todo a medias.

Hinata miró al pelirrojo una vez más antes de darse la vuelta, pero la voz de él la hizo detenerse.

—Naruto está muy mal –le dijo en forma comprensiva —. Deberías pensar bien las cosas Hinata.

—Gaara-kun –Hinata, a pesar de encontrarse demasiado triste, habló de una manera en que parecía no demostrar nada, no quería llorar frente a nadie —. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no deberías inmiscuirte en esto, es algo entre él y yo.

Gaara suspiró con decepción, sabía que Hinata le diría eso, era más que obvio que le advertiría de una manera lo más educada posible que no se metiera en sus cosas. Vaya que era directa, por eso antes estaba enamorado de ella.

—Siento inmiscuirme –dijo con cierta ironía, no podía creer que trataba de ayudarles después de todo lo que había pasado —. Pero ambos son mis amigos y me preocupan, además –se mostró más serio y categórico —. No es bueno andar de malos ánimos en el trabajo, no me gustaría hacerlo pero si las cosas siguen así uno de ustedes deberá cambiarse al turno de noche, no puedo permitir roces de este tipo en el trabajo.

—Lo sé muy bien –Hinata aún seguía dándole la espalda, pero ahora miraba al suelo, tratando de contenerse —. Pero no debes preocuparte, Naruto y yo somos profesionales, esto no intervendrá con nuestro trabajo, te lo aseguro.

—Como digas –después de las palabras del joven comisario la chica se alejó de ahí, pero Gaara no pudo evitar suspirar al verla lejos, sabía que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos explotaría y él como jefe no podía permitir disturbios, ahora menos que nunca, cuando estaban tan cerca de atrapar a Akatsuki.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Hanabi salió hacia el patio de la universidad con el ceño fruncido al ver a su perro guardián esperándola afuera, pero al notar como éste le ofrecía un helado no pudo más que sonreír, después de todo Kiba la soportaba más de lo que cualquier otra persona lo hubiese hecho. Se acercó a él y recibió el helado de chocolate, el cual comenzó a comer en silencio y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Alejado de ellos dos se encontraba Hidan, observándoles con una sonrisa macabra. Si no hubiese sido por esa niña Sasori jamás lo habría traicionado y no habría perdido el ojo. De una forma u otra debía vengarse, pero primero había que alejar al policía que la cuidaba día y noche, cuando ese tipo se descuidara sería su oportunidad. La mataría, la haría pagar por todo lo que había sucedido, y lo haría lentamente, para que ella así recordara cada segundo y se quedara grabado en su memoria antes de su final.

—Será una muerte hermosa –se dijo el hombre, relamiéndose los labios. Poco después de eso se marchó con esa idea dándole vueltas en la mente.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Después de acabar su turno, Hinata salió de la comisaría con la mirada gacha, no obstante fue detenida por un fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho. Miró con cierto desprecio a Naruto, que se encontraba parado a su lado, viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar –exigió en tono demandante, pero ella simplemente se soltó usando toda su fuerza, mirándolo como si se tratase de su peor enemigo. Estaba dispuesta a responderle de la peor forma posible, pero al ver a Gaara salir con esa expresión tan seria en su rostro, supo que tenía que guardar la compostura.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar –fue lo único que dijo, alejándose hacia su auto para dejar a Naruto a solas en ese lugar. El rubio sólo bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, las cosas no se quedarían así, Hinata dejaría de huir de él aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Por su parte Gaara estaba por marcharse también. Durante la tarde habían vuelto a declarar los dos implicados en el caso, pero a pesar de que él ya lo tenía todo bien armado en su cabeza, aún le faltaba algo y eso era un motivo, no creía que ese hombre que sin dudarlo había preferido entregar a su novia antes que admitir que era un asesino, hubiese asesinado sólo por celos, tenía que haber algo más y él lo iba a descubrir, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando recibió un extraño mensaje de texto, el cual era enviado por nada más y nada menos que uno de los del alto mando; Yahiko.

Caminó hacia el nuevo auto que había comprado y marcó el número de Matsuri, para así avisarle que llegaría tarde.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Hinata fue descansar contra la pared de afuera de su departamento. Estaba agotada por el día que había tenido y no quería ver a Naruto ni en pintura. ¿Por qué debía vivir frente a él? De todas formas no quiso pensar en eso, cuando estaba a punto de meter la llave para abrir, descubrió que el rubio la había seguido con una gran velocidad y ahora se encontraba parado a su lado, impidiéndole que entrara a su departamento. Ella frunció el ceño, sin embargo ahora no estaban en el trabajo y no había razón para callarse o contenerse.

—Ahora sí me vas a explicar que te pasa conmigo –nuevamente exigió el, parándose junto a la puerta para impedir con su cuerpo que ella pudiese abrirla —. ¿Por qué demonios me has dejado como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo? –se enfureció al ver que la ojiperla evitaba su mirada, así que la tomó del mentón con brusquedad —. ¡Maldita sea Hinata, dime algo!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? –cuestionó ella, tratando de ser fuerte. Tiempo atrás se habría derrumbado como un castillo de naipes, pero ya no era así, si Naruto no estaba más en su vida ella igual seguiría delante de la forma que fuera, no importaba, tenía que vivir.

—Quiero que me expliques –insistió Naruto. El dolor podía verse reflejado en sus ojos, la incertidumbre de no entender lo que estaba pasando —. Si hice algo mal… sólo dímelo –su voz se fue apagando por la tristeza, pero en un segundo volvió a avivarse por la furia que lo invadió —. ¡Se suponía que estábamos juntos en todo! ¡Se suponía que nos casaríamos y que tendríamos una familia! ¡¿Por qué demonios dejas todo tan de repente!

—¡Tú fuiste el que me engañó! ¡No vengas a hacerte la víctima! –la chica lo empujó sin importarle que él tenía una pierna herida, aunque sintió arrepentimiento al verle quejarse por el dolor, pero logró apartarlo de la puerta, la cual abrió antes de que él lograra incorporarse. Naruto sólo alcanzó a ver las lágrimas en su rostro, sin entender un carajo sus palabras, antes de que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices.

Se quedó al menos dos segundos en completo silencio, para luego azotar la puerta a puñetazos, exigiéndole a Hinata que lo dejara entrar.

—¡Ábreme Hinata, déjame entrar y repite eso en mi cara! ¡Hinata! –gritaba histérico, sin importarle el estar importunando a los vecinos, ahora no tenía cabeza para nada más que no fuera ella, sólo ella.

Fue entonces que una persona se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de calmarlo.

—Siempre tan efusivo, Naruto –al oír su voz la ira de Naruto desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazada por la sorpresa que le provocaba tenerlo de regreso una vez más, aunque ahora los motivos eran distintos y lo supo en cuanto vio la expresión seria de su cara.

—Ero-sennin… –susurró.

·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· *· — _ — — _ — ·**· — _ — ·**· — _ — ·*

El nuevo comisario estaba frente a aquel sujeto llamado Yahiko, uno de los cuales lo había propuesto para el cargo en reemplazo de Uchiha. Ambos estaban serios, después de haber tenido una fluida conversación sobre Akatsuki. Gaara estaba sorprendido de que alguien como Yahiko le dijera de improvisto que planeaba ayudarlo y que además de eso tenía un as bajo la manga, pero lo que más lo asombró fue cuando ese as apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Konan de Akatsuki –dijo con desconfianza, a lo que la mujer sólo rió con cierto sarcasmo.

—Ya no soy un miembro de Akatsuki, los he traicionado para ayudar a la policía –dijo serena como siempre era ella. Gaara miró a Yahiko buscando una explicación y éste sólo asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que decía la verdad.

—Tú y yo somos los únicos que sabemos de esto, Sabaku No Gaara –el hombre de cabello anaranjado le extendió su mano —. Si prometes guardar silencio, tú y yo destruiremos a Akatsuki para siempre.

El pelirrojo dudó por un momento. Bien podía tratarse de una trampa, pero si no se arriesgaba aquí, posiblemente jamás lograrían atrapar a Akatsuki. Esa mujer les conocía mejor que nadie, no sólo a los miembros, sino que también al líder. Esta era la única oportunidad que tenían para salir victoriosos de este asunto.

—Acepto –respondió finalmente, estrechando la mano de Yahiko.

De ahora en adelante las cosas iban a cambiar, estaban cada vez más cerca de acabar con esos criminales.

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara ha hecho un trato con Yahiko, sorprendiéndose al conocer por fin el verdadero nombre del jefe de Akatsuki, quien está detrás de todo. Jiraiya tiene una importante noticia que darle a Naruto respecto a la muerte de su padre. Hinata está cada vez más distanciada del rubio, creyendo que su relación nunca volverá a ser la misma, mientras por otro lado por fin se cierra el caso. Hidan planea su venganza, pero las cosas podrían no salir como las espera. Sasuke sigue sin reaccionar y es visitado por Itachi, quien logra recordar algunos hechos de su pasado. Y mientras el fin de Akatsuki se acerca, Uchiha Madara busca la forma de no verse involucrado en nada, pero será muy tarde.

Próximo capítulo: Tras la sombra.

**00000000000000**

**Me despido, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque creo que los hice sufrir con el NaruHina. Descuiden, esto no ha sido nada en comparación con el que viene xD**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**¡Bye!**


	30. Tras la sombra

**¡Hola! **

**Después de más de un año, por fin me animé a terminar este episodio que lo tengo pendiente desde hace tieeeempo. Como expliqué en mis otros fics, he tenido mil y un razones para no seguir, pero en este fic especialmente me atacó una falta de inspiración. Estuve bloqueada por varios meses y tuve que releer la historia para poder recuperar el hilo. **

**Bueno, espero que todavía haya alguien que quiera leer mi fic, si es así, trataré de terminar pronto esta historia, que ya le queda poquito.**

**Ahora a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 30: Tras la sombra**

Le miraba fijamente con la expresión de estar observando a un extraño, pero algo dentro de él le decía que ese joven que ahora se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte no lo era, no era ningún extraño en su vida, sino alguien muy importante. Se había vestido como un enfermero gracias a la ayuda que le brindó Nii y se coló en la habitación en cuanto la chica de cabello rosa –sea quien sea– había decidido irse a descansar a su casa.

—¿De verdad eres algo importante para mí? –le preguntó como si el enfermo pudiese oírlo, en cierta forma Itachi sentía que recibiría una respuesta, y así fue, cuando el muchacho, aún sin abrir sus ojos, movió uno de sus dedos. La reacción sorprendió a Itachi, quien se atrevió a tomarle la mano, como buscando otra reacción parecida, sin embargo eso no sucedió, fue algo distinto lo que aconteció, fue su propio cuerpo el que le dio una señal esta vez.

Por su mente pasaron leves imágenes, recuerdos, que al parecer eran desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

—_¡Itachi! –gritó el niño de unos seis años, el cual sonreía alegremente y corría como un loco hacia los brazos de su hermano mayor, quien acababa de cruzar la puerta de la casa —. ¡Itachi, Itachi, llévame al zoológico! –le pidió feliz. El mayor, que parecía de unos catorce años, le miró con una sonrisa algo culpable._

—_No puedo Sasuke, hoy tengo que estudiar –aseguró, dejando a su pequeño hermano en el suelo, el cual infló las mejillas como un gracioso pez globo. Ante esto Itachi volvió a sonreír —. Lo siento, será para otra vez._

—_Siempre dices lo mismo, eres un mal hermano –se quejó el pequeño Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, mirándole de reojo._

—_Ven aquí –llamó Itachi con una sonrisa, sabía que Sasuke caería, siempre caía en su pequeña trampa. Sasuke sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando Itachi le golpeó la frente con sus dedos, de manera fraternal —. Te compensaré –prometió antes de darle la espalda._

_Sasuke sólo se sobó la frente, aún enfadado._

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que se ahogaba de la tristeza al ir recordando poco a poco todo lo que había pasado, al tener nuevamente la noción de lo que había sido su vida antes de que todo el horror pasara. Era tan feliz junto a su hermano, junto a sus padres, pero un día ese hombre había llegado y lo destrozó todo, lo condenó a vivir en la sombra y a que su hermano lo creyera un asesino. Finalmente lo recordaba todo, todo lo que necesitaba saber para hundir a su tío Madara.

—Pagarás por esto maldito, pagarás por haber dañado a mi hermano –susurró con rabia, apretando sus puños. Se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto, sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente Sasuke movía sus dedos, esta vez un poco más que la anterior, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero él nunca lo supo.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Naruto estaba sentado frente a su padrino, el famoso novelista pervertido que sólo llegaba a su búsqueda cuando necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, sin embargo, esta vez parecía distinto, parecía que era él quien venía a ayudar y no viceversa. Durante un buen rato Naruto le había evitado, pues el viejo insistía en preguntarle sobre la voluptuosa vecina de la otra vez y ciertamente le daba hasta dolor confesar que sólo hasta ayer eran novios y que de un momento a otro ella le había cortado sin darle ninguna explicación.

—Viejo, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? –rogó al fin, harto de mantener el mismo tema de conversación —. No estoy de humor para hablar sobre mujeres, y menos sobre Hinata.

—No me digas que aún no le has dicho que te gusta –dijo Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Naruto sólo suspiró; si tenía que contarle la verdad para que lo dejara en paz, entonces lo iba a hacer de una vez por todas.

—Sí lo hice, hasta hace poco éramos novios pero… tuvimos un problema –se negó a usar la palabra "_terminamos_", pues para él no era así, al menos no hasta obtener una explicación coherente de por qué lo había abandonado.

—Ya veo… –el hombre no preguntó nada acerca de esa afirmación en tiempo pasado, como un novelista sabía lo que quería decir, así que, decidió cambiar el tema, poniendo una sonrisa pícara —. Y dime, ya que fueron novios… ¿Qué tal es esa belleza en la cama?

—¡Ero-sennin! –gritó Naruto completamente sonrojado. Ya no era un niño, pero tampoco estaba tan loco ni era tan morboso como para hablar de sexo con ese viejo pervertido, mucho menos si el tema tenía que ver con Hinata. Él, que había sido su único hombre, sería quien guardaría ese secreto por siempre —. Viejo pervertido… –masculló empuñando su mano derecha —, si has venido a preguntar obscenidades sobre Hinata para inspirarte en alguna de tus cochinas novelas, más te vale que salgas por donde entraste en los próximos cinco segundos, antes de que te empuje por la ventana.

—Oye, no son novelas cochinas. ¡Son obras de arte! –exclamó el peli gris ofendido, para luego dejar su cara de gracia por una de seriedad —. Y no vine a eso, sólo quería animar el ambiente, pero ya que insistes, iré al grano.

—Pues ve –le urgió Naruto, quien no se esperaba el tema a tratar.

—Se trata de tu padre –dijo sin rodeos Jiraiya. Él no sólo se dedicaba a investigar para escribir novelas, de hecho, ése era el disfraz perfecto para su verdadero trabajo; investigador privado.

Por su parte, al oírle, Naruto no disimuló su sorpresa.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Gaara abrió sus ojos con la mayor sorpresa que nunca había mostrado al oír el nombre de los labios de la mujer. Siempre hubo sospechas acerca de ese tipo, pero jamás pensó que en verdad fuese el líder de Akatsuki, alguien con tanto poder, con tantas formas de escabullirse de la justicia, pues él era la justicia.

—No puede ser… –susurró, bajando la mirada aún con asombro en sus ojos —. Él no puede… es imposible.

—Es la verdad –aseguró Konan con seriedad —. El único y verdadero líder de Akatsuki es Uchiha Madara. Ese hombre es terrible, incluso fue capaz de deshacerse de su propio sobrino con tal de hacer realidad sus planes.

—Sasuke… –Gaara volvió a sorprenderme —. ¿Me estás diciendo que él fue quien…? ¿Pero acaso no fue su hermano Itachi?

—Itachi no lo hizo –dijo la mujer, ahora enfadada, para luego pasar a estar triste al recordar que el azabache estaba desaparecido, que ella no sabía que había sucedido con él y que por esa misma razón había decidido traicionar a Akatsuki —. Itachi jamás le haría daño a su hermano, todo lo que ha tratado de hacer durante este tiempo es protegerlo.

—¿Protegerlo, siendo un delincuente? –cuestionó el pelirrojo sonriendo irónicamente, aquellas palabras le parecían en verdad ridículas, más que nada porque él conocía el dolor de tener un familiar que era un delincuente, ya que su padre lo era y lo seguía siendo —. No me hagas reír, las personas como ustedes no sienten, sólo hacen las cosas por beneficio.

Konan le miró de mala gana, estaba a punto de responderle algo grosero y de darle un buen golpe, pero la mano de Yahiko la detuvo.

—No es bueno insultar a tus propios aliados, Sabaku No Gaara –le advirtió el peli naranja.

Gaara sólo bufó y decidió regresar a casa al lado de su mujer, suficiente había tenido con esas cosas por hoy, en verdad necesitaba un buen descanso y los besos de ella para soportar lo que vendría.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

El rubio apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y también los puños luego de oír lo que el viejo pervertido había venido a decirle sobre su padre. No podía creerlo, era simplemente algo imperdonable el solo hecho de imaginar que él, un hombre tan bueno, tan justo, hubiese sido traicionado por sus propios camaradas y entregado a las manos de Akatsuki.

—¿Cómo pudo ser eso posible? –cuestionó, sin poder aceptar aún la cruel realidad.

—Tu padre solía trabajar con cierto sujeto en aquel tiempo, él era un verdadero diablo para controlar todo lo que pasaba dentro y fuera de la policía, ese hombre… sólo hasta ahora he sido capaz de descubrir su conexión con Akatsuki, de haberlo sabido antes yo…

—¿Quién es? –le interrumpió Naruto antes de que siguiera, puesto que necesitaba saber el nombre de ese maldito, sin duda alguna le haría pagar por la muerte de su padre y la infelicidad de su adorada madre, jamás iba a perdonar a ese hombre, nunca.

—Su nombre es Danzou –respondió Jiraiya luego de un rato, en verdad no estaba seguro de revelar aquel nombre tan a la ligera, por lo que sabía ahora, Danzou estaba retirado y no se sabía nada de su paradero, sin embargo él logró descubrir que era Danzou quien ayudaba en ese tiempo a los Akatsuki, y que el muy infeliz se atrevió a entregar a Minato en bandeja de plata para que fuese asesinado.

Por su parte, Naruto volvió a apretar los puños con rabia, él había oído hablar muchas veces sobre Danzou, sin duda era una leyenda en el precinto de Konoha por sus supuestos casos perfectos, pero ahora él sabía que ese tipo no era más que un vil criminal, igual que el resto.

—_Danzou… te encontraré y te haré pagar… lo juro…_ –pensó lleno de ira.

—A pesar de que no tengamos noticias sobre el paradero de Danzou… sé de alguien que sí puede conocerlo –habló de pronto el peliblanco, llamando la atención de Naruto enseguida, el cual se volteó a observarle —. Ahora mismo –siguió hablando el hombre —, esta persona se encuentra en una cárcel de Sunagakure.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Gaara llegó a su casa verdaderamente agotado, después de todo lo que había vivido hoy no era para menos, probar que su propio líder era un corrupto no sería nada fácil, ni tampoco soportar todo lo que vendría. De una sola cosa estaba seguro, y esa era que a pesar de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, él tenía a Matsuri a su lado y también al bebé que dentro de pocos meses llegaría al mundo.

—Matsuri… –susurró sin querer al pensar en la criatura, notando como su novia y futura esposa estaba entrando a la habitación con un montón de bolsas en sus manos, pues al parecer venía de hacer el mandado.

—Ya llegaste amor, que bueno –le sonrió la chica, acariciándose levemente el vientre. Ya no estaba tan delgada como antes, claramente el bebé estaba creciendo rápido dentro de ella, puesto que con sus pocos meses ya se le notaba una pequeña barriguita. Dejó con cuidado las pocas cosas que traía sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia Gaara, dándole un dulce beso en los labios —. ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto un poco inquieto –dijo mirándole, luego de separarse de él.

—No es nada –aseguró Gaara —. Es sólo que te extrañaba mucho –el pelirrojo volvió a abrazarla, teniendo cuidado de no dañar a su bebé. La besó en los labios una vez más y decidió ayudarla a guardas las cosas que ella había comprado —. Matsuri… –le llamó de pronto —. He estado pensando… después de que nazca el bebé… ¿Volverás a trabajar conmigo?

—Claro –dijo ella sin dudarlo —. Es lo que me gusta hacer, además, no creo quedarme a vivir en Konoha para siempre –sonrió —. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No, por nada –Gaara le sonrió confiadamente, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que había surgido en él. Ahora más que nunca deseaba acabar pronto con Akatsuki y alejar a Matsuri y a su hijo de todo eso, quería que ellos estuviesen seguros y Konoha no parecía ser el mejor lugar para eso.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Hinata estaba tirada sobre el sillón de su sala. Su expresión no parecía nada buena, sino más bien, como si se hubiese enterado de la peor noticia del mundo.

—_¿Cómo dijo doctor? –cuestionó la ojiperla, sin creer lo que acababa de oír de los labios del médico._

_Había sido citada para conocer los resultados de unos análisis que se había hecho hace algún tiempo, cuando ella y Naruto aún estaban bien. Sabía que ahora que habían terminado no tenía mucho caso ir a conocerlos, pero aún así necesitaba saber cuál era exactamente su problema._

—_¿O-ovario poliquístico? –repitió, viendo asentir al doctor._

—_Así es, esos fueron los resultados que arrojaron sus exámenes, es por eso que usted no ha podido quedar embarazada._

_Hinata bajó la mirada, ahora entendía todo._

—_Pero no se alarme, esta enfermedad tiene un tratamiento y si usted lo sigue, verá que pronto podrá convertirse en madre como lo desea._

_Ella no le dijo nada; ciertamente, ya no tenía siquiera una razón para seguir aquel tratamiento._

—Naruto… eres un baka –susurró con la voz quebrada —. Ahora ni siquiera puedo tener un hijo, y tú, en lugar de estar a mi lado te revuelcas con esa zorra… –no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que volvió a llorar.

No podía creer que su vida se hubiese vuelto tan miserable.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá del departamento de su salvadora, Nii. Tenía el teléfono en su mano y trataba de contactar a Karin para pedir su ayuda, puesto que había logrado recordarlo todo, incluso la razón de por qué olvidó las cosas. Madara ya no sería capaz de manipularlo ahora que lo creía –seguramente– muerto; ahora por fin sería libre de ese sujeto.

—Demonios… –susurró, ya que no lograba contactar a la pelirroja.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y decidió darse una ducha para tratar de relajarse, pues eso era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. Dado que era un criminal buscado, no podía pedir la ayuda de la policía, nadie le creería si decía que en realidad, nunca quiso convertirse en un miembro de Akatsuki.

Por otro lado, Nii Yugito regresaba a casa luego de tener un día pesado. Como una buena reportera, había sido bastante eficiente reuniendo información relevante sobre Itachi y Akatsuki. Algunos podrían pensar que estaba loca por querer ayudar a alguien con tan negro historial de crímenes, pero de alguna forma sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Vaya, esto se ve complicado –dijo mientras leía algunos informes y noticias en recortes de periódicos. Estaba muy concentrada en eso, pero apenas oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, alzó la mirada con curiosidad. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo al observar a Itachi usando sólo una toalla para cubrir sus partes bajas, además de traer el cabello suelto y alborotado debido al agua que aún resbalaba por su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie –dijo el Uchiha, sin notar la expresión de sorpresa de la chica frente a él. Sin más, siguió su camino hasta la habitación para cambiarse, mientras Nii se dejaba caer agitada sobre el sofá.

—Uff, ¿qué fue eso? –se preguntó la rubia, aún sonrojada.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Un nuevo día había llegado y Naruto estaba en la comisaría, con una tremenda confusión en su mente.

—_¿A qué te refieres con que está en una cárcel de Suna? –interrogó Naruto confundido, mientras que aquel viejo pervertido sólo cerraba los ojos —. ¿Quién es? –insistió el rubio._

—_Fue puesto ahí por estafa y robo –dijo Jiraiya —. Él robó a sus propios hijos, y ellos terminaron metiéndole preso. Aunque en realidad, ellos no conocían sus verdaderos crímenes, teniendo contacto con Akatsuki también._

—_¿Acaso te estás refiriendo a…? –Naruto no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando fue interrumpido por su padrino._

—_Así es, es el padre de tu amigo._

—¡Gaara! –llamó Naruto en el instante justo en que vio entrar al pelirrojo. De verdad necesitaba hablar con él, decirle lo que su padre sabía al respecto de Danzou y Akatsuki, y vengar la muerte de su propio padre.

—Naruto –dijo Gaara con cierta despreocupación, mientras leía unos informes —. ¿Pasa algo? Estoy ocupado.

—Es que… Gaara, no sé cómo decirte esto pero… –justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, fue interrumpido por el mismísimo Gaara, quién al parecer, había descubierto algo importante.

—¡Lo tengo! –exclamó —. Ya entiendo cómo es que todo sucedió.

—¿Eh? –Naruto le miró con duda, sin entender a qué se refería el pelirrojo, pero comprendió todo cuando vio cómo éste le enseñaba la carpeta que tenía en las manos; se refería al caso de asesinato que aún tenían pendiente. El rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse al entender también el rompecabezas: no cabía duda de por qué Gaara era llamado un genio.

—Entonces, ya que esto está resuelto, ¿te parece terminarlo de una vez? –Gaara sonrió —. Le pediré a mi hermana que se encargue.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sin saber por qué de pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Kiba estaba sentado afuera de la Universidad de Hanabi, bebiendo tranquilamente un refresco. Ya se había acostumbrado a ser el "_perro guardián"_ de esa chica presumida. Obviamente ella estaba actuando de esa forma porque estaba aún herida por todo lo que había pasado, era por eso que él la comprendía y la soportaba, a pesar de lo pesada que era.

Se preguntaba si en el momento en que ella decidiera curar esa herida y olvidarse para siempre de Sasori, seguiría siendo igual de arrogante o se volvería más dulce, como su hermana Hinata. No estaba seguro de eso, pero fuera como fuera, le agradaba cada vez más aquella mocosa insolente.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Bueno, Hanabi? –sonrió —. ¿Ya vas a salir? Sí, estoy aquí afuera, te espero.

Colgó la llamada y se puso de pie, dándose la media vuelta para irse a encontrar con la Hyûga, pero fue sorprendido por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, propinado con la culata de un revólver, el cual lo hizo caer al suelo semi inconsciente.

Hanabi salió y se encontró afuera con quién menos esperaba ver en todo el mundo: _ese asesino._

—Por fin apareces, muñeca –dijo Hidan, poniendo la sonrisa sádica a la que todos temían. Esta vez haría pagar a Sasori por lo de su ojo, acabando con la vida de la _muñeca_.

Hanabi miró al suelo completamente aterrada, descubriendo a Kiba tirado ahí, con una herida en la cabeza y prácticamente desangrándose. De pronto, sintió más miedo por él que por sí misma.

—¡Kiba! –cuando trató de correr hacia él, Hidan la agarró de la cintura y a la fuerza la subió al auto que con en que había venido, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba como una loca.

—¡Oye, perro estúpido! –le gritó al castaño—. ¡¿Qué haces tirado ahí?! ¡Despierta! –exclamaba, pero aún así Kiba no se movía un centímetro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. ¡Oye! –gritó una vez más —. ¡¿Acaso estás muerto?!

—¡Ya cállate de una maldita vez! –Hidan se encargó de intimidar a Hanabi apuntándole con su arma, pero aún así ella no dejaba de llorar pensando que Kiba había sido asesinado, y todo por su culpa.

—Tú lo mataste –dijo ella.

—Y tú serás la siguiente –Hidan volvió a sonreír, arrancando el automóvil con la chica dentro de él.

Cuando Kiba oyó el motor del auto encenderse, por fin fue capaz de recuperar la consciencia, pero ese sujeto ya se había llevado a Hanabi.

—D-demonios… –masculló, adolorido.

No sabía tampoco que alguien más había visto toda esa escena.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Uchiha Madara se encontraba en su oficina, destruyendo como un loco los papeles que podían incriminarlo, los que había robado de la oficina de Sasuke luego de haberle disparado. No dejaría que nadie se atreviera a acabar con su perfecto imperio de corrupción, nadie terminaría con él ni le pondría las manos encima.

—Esos inútiles –dijo en tono jocoso, sin que su expresión se pudiese adivinar debido a su máscara. Justo cuando uno de los papeles terminó de hacerse picadillo en la máquina para moler el papel, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver a una mujer que hace tiempo no veía, pero que ciertamente le alegraba.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, que ella no era capaz de observar.

—Que sorpresa, Mei –dijo el hombre enmascarado —. No sabía que hoy recibiría tan agradable visita.

—Déjate de estupideces y escucha lo que vine a decirte –Mei le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Era cierto, una vez fue engañada por la linda cara de Madara y su falsa galantería, antes de que aquel accidente le arruinara el rostro y él cambiara completamente. Madara solía ser un hombre íntegro, quién sólo pensaba en erradicar el mal, pero por alguna razón, luego de ese terrible accidente que había tenido mientras perseguían a unos criminales, él se había vuelto un ser oscuro y lleno de resentimiento. Cuando su rostro se quemó por el abrasador fuego, entonces también su noble corazón se había quemado.

—¿Por qué eres tan agresiva conmigo? Antes no eras así –Madara habló en tono burlón, molestando más a la fiscal.

—No creas que te seguirás escapando de la justicia, muy pronto pagarás por todo lo que has hecho Madara, ya lo verás.

—¿Vienes a advertirme para que esté preparado? –rió el hombre —. Se ve que aún te preocupas por mí.

—Ya no eres esa persona a la que yo amaba –dijo Mei con decepción en su voz —. Desde aquel accidente, ese Uchiha Madara falleció.

El comentario no pareció agradarle a Madara, pues sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza y tuvo el impulso de golpear su escritorio, pero no lo hizo, no se movió hasta que Mei abandonó la oficina, sólo entonces se permitió descargar su ira contra el mueble junto a él.

—Esa mujer… no es más que una necia… –masculló enojado.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Temari se sentó frente a la sospechosa, Kagami Shinju, la famosa modelo de la televisión y quién estaba siendo culpada por el asesinato recientemente cometido.

—Entonces… –comenzó la rubia —. No tiene caso que lo ocultes, no deberías defender a un tipo que ni siquiera se preocupa por ti.

—¿De qué habla señorita? –la joven interrogada se hizo la desentendida, pero Temari sólo sonrió, poniendo un video en el reproductor de DVD que había en la sala. Allí se mostraba el último interrogatorio con Soujiro, y él dejaba ver lo poco que le importaba si Kagami era culpada por aquel asesinato, ya que él sólo buscaba salir ileso del asunto.

La chica se sorprendió mucho al ver eso, y bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo pasó? –la sonrisa de Temari no desaparecía; esa chica estaba cayendo en su pequeño truco —. Vamos, si me dices la verdad, podrás irte a casa.

—S-Soujiro lo apuñaló con una de las armas del museo –confesó la joven —. Él llegó furioso a mi departamento luego de saber que yo había aceptado verme con ese hombre, entonces, ellos dos se pelearon y terminó así.

—No me estás diciendo todo –dijo Temari —. ¿Qué le diste de comer a la víctima?

—¿Eh? –ella le miró confusa —. Pues… bueno yo… –bajó la mirada —. Ese hombre siempre estaba molestándome, así que decidí darle una lección y le serví comida que contenía mariscos.

—¿Sabías que él era alérgico, verdad? –Kagami asintió. Temari sonrió y miró nuevamente a la chica frente a ella —. Lamento informarte que eres la verdadera asesina.

—¿Qué?

—Él no murió por la puñalada, ya que ésta fue demasiado superficial. Se intoxicó debido a lo que le diste de comer, y cuando lo arrojaste al contenedor de basura aún estaba vivo. Pudiste salvarlo, pero lo dejaste morir.

—No…

Temari miró a esa chica con reproche, ella parecía no asimilar la verdad, sin embargo no había dudas en lo sucedido y ella misma acababa de confesar su crimen sin darse cuenta de ello.

Naruto y Gaara observaban todo el interrogatorio a través de una ventana invisible. El rubio estaba sorprendido con la rápida confesión que había obtenido la hermana de Gaara, esa mujer era en verdad alguien muy eficiente.

—Así que fue por eso que ese hombre tenía el rostro tan hinchado –dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño —. Creo que dejaré de comer mariscos.

—No te harán nada si no eres alérgico –dijo Gaara restándole importancia —. Por cierto, ¿de qué me querías hablar hace un rato?

—Oh –Naruto pareció recordar lo que quería decir, pero nuevamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, fue interrumpido, esta vez por el teléfono del pelirrojo.

—¿Bueno? –habló Gaara —. ¿Kiba? –hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras él escuchaba al castaño —. ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó sorprendido, llamando la atención de Naruto también.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

—_Señor Hyûga, su sobrino el señor Neji desea hablarle _–se escuchó la voz de la secretaria a través del intercomunicador.

—Que pase –ordenó Hiashi Hyûga. A los pocos segundos Neji entró por la puerta —. ¿Me traes buenas noticias?

Neji asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi boda ha sido fijada para el siguiente mes –comunicó, observando la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su tío, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño —. ¿De verdad es esta la única salida, tío? –se atrevió a cuestionar.

—Sabes que es así –aseguró Hiashi, quién no pensaba dar marcha atrás en su plan. A pesar de que él nunca tuvo nada que ver con Akatsuki, sus empresas sí lo tenían, y no pensaba verse involucrado en nada de eso cuando Akatsuki cayera.

El teléfono sonó de un momento a otro, por lo que él decidió contestar.

—¿Diga? –habló, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír la noticia que tenían que darle —. ¡¿Que mi hija Hanabi qué?! –exclamó.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Hanabi mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras el arma de Hidan le apuntaba en la sien, a sólo centímetros de tocar su delicada piel. Estaba sentada sobre una silla, con los brazos y piernas amarrados y sin poder mover nada más que la cabeza. Tenía mucho miedo de estar en ese lugar, que además apestaba a alcohol y drogas. Era seguramente el escondite de algunos delincuentes de baja categoría.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? –se atrevió a preguntar, escuchando la risa sádica de su captor.

—Para vengarme de Sasori –respondió con total normalidad —. Por tu culpa ese imbécil hijo de puta me traicionó y se pasó al lado de los polis –dijo en tono de burla —. No era más que un marica con cara de niño bonito.

—¡No hables así de él! –le gritó Hanabi, abriendo los ojos y mirando desafiantemente a Hidan, el cual sólo se retorcía de placer y satisfacción al darse cuenta de que ella no le tenía miedo. De verdad le gustaba ver a la gente haciéndose los valientes, pues así podía quebrantar su dignidad pedazo a pedazo —. Tú, a pesar de ser su compañero, no sabías nada de él, de lo buena persona que él era.

—Era un simple criminal, un asesino, igual que yo –rió Hidan.

—¡Tú me das asco!

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Hidan, quién golpeó en la cara a la chica.

—¡Cállate perra, o te mataré! –exclamó, volviendo a golpearla, hasta hacerla escupir sangre.

—No te tengo miedo –le dijo la chica, mostrando una sonrisa altiva. Ella realmente estaba cabreando a Hidan —. Si quieres matarme, adelante.

Hidan perdió totalmente el control de sus actos y estaba dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con la vida de la preciada muñeca de Sasori, pero entonces alguien le golpeó el hombro por la espalda y lo arrojó al suelo.

—¡¿Quién puta ha sido?! –exclamó furioso. Se puso de pie y descubrió detrás de él a nada más y nada menos que… —. Deidara –pronunció.

—Imbécil, ¿qué crees que haces? –le dijo el rubio —. ¿Acaso quieres ser descubierto por la policía?

—Nadie me vio, además tengo que matar a esta mocosa –Hidan miró de mala gana a su compañero de banda —. ¿Por qué me has detenido? ¿Acaso también eres un hijo de puta como Sasori?

Deidara no le respondió.

—Me había olvidado de que ese imbécil y tú eran muy amigos –volvió a sonreír —. ¿Vienes a vengarlo? ¿Acaso ya te enteraste que quién lo mató fui yo?

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron como platos. ¿Lo que acababa de oír era cierto?

—Tú… maldito bastardo…

En ese momento Hidan se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al hablar demás, y mientras trataba de buscar cómo arreglar ese embrollo, Deidara se abalanzó sobre él a golpes, haciendo que perdiera el arma de sus manos. Hanabi veía toda la escena asustada, pues esos hombres parecían haberse olvidado de su presencia y sólo se concentraban en darse puñetazos el uno al otro.

Tal vez esta fuera su oportunidad de escapar.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Hinata estaba sentada en una pequeña oficina, tratando de mantenerse tranquila ante el nuevo secuestro de su hermana menor. No sabía qué hacer, dónde buscar, estaba demasiado afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor como para concentrarse en una sola cosa.

—Tranquila Hinata, la vamos a encontrar, te lo aseguro –le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, tratando de animarla. Sabía que las cosas entre él y Hinata estaban mal, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué, pero aún así tenía que apoyarla y tratar de subirle el ánimo.

Hinata sólo le miró de mala gana, ella sabía que lo que Naruto hacía era tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, ¿pero cómo podía sentirse mejor teniendo frente a ella al hombre que amaba y que la engañó? No podía soportarlo, no podía aguantar que precisamente él estuviera tratando de ayudarla. ¿Qué clase de persona era alguien que te engaña y luego se apiada de ti? ¿Era esa una especie de burla por parte del rubio?

—No necesito tu lástima –respondió fríamente, dejando a Naruto congelado. Jamás esperó recibir una contestación así por parte de Hinata, estaba simplemente atónito.

—Naruto, Hinata –Gaara irrumpió en la oficina, trayendo en su mano un celular —. Ya tenemos la ubicación de tu hermana –dijo mirando a la chica —. Afortunadamente Kiba le había puesto un chip de rastreo en el teléfono, por si algo como esto llegaba a suceder.

Hinata se puso de pie al instante.

—¿Cómo está Kiba? –quiso saber —. ¿Estará bien?

—Estoy bien –apareció el castaño por la puerta, trayendo una venda en su cabeza. Se veía algo pálido, pues había perdido mucha sangre, pero no se veía dispuesto a quedarse esperando mientras los demás traían de vuelta a Hanabi.

—Le dije que se quedara en el hospital, pero no me hizo caso –dijo Gaara —. En fin, debemos irnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, dispuestos a recuperar a la Hyûga menor.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

Hanabi trataba de liberar sus manos. La cuerda estaba cada vez más floja y eso le daba una oportunidad para escapar. No dejaba de ver a ese par con cuidado, procurando que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta de que ella planeaba huir; para su suerte ellos parecían entretenidos en su discusión. Cuando finalmente pudo deshacerse de las cuerdas, rápidamente liberó sus piernas y recogió el arma que había sido lanzada cerca de ella, apuntando a los dos criminales.

—¡Quietos! –exclamó. Sostenía el arma contra ellos, pero sus manos y piernas temblaban, aunque su mirada era seria —. ¡Si se mueven los mato!

Deidara le miró serio, mientras que Hidan sólo se relamió los labios.

—¿Con esa postura planeas matarnos? –se burló —. No me hagas reír –intentó levantarse, pero la mirada de la chica le dijo que no lo hiciera.

—¡Dije que no se movieran! –volvió a gritar ella —. Tú… desgraciado… asesinaste a Sasori –apuntó directamente a Hidan, casi olvidándose de la presencia de Deidara en ese lugar —. Él estaba dispuesto a cambiar, él era bueno… y tú… tú lo mataste… –las lágrimas empañaron el rostro de la chica, viéndose dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento —. No te dejaré ir tranquilamente… ¡Voy a acabar con tu miserable vida!

Hidan volvió a reírse, y justo después de eso golpeó a Deidara y se abalanzó contra Hanabi. Le quitó el arma a una velocidad impresionante y le apuntó, dispuesto a matarla, pero cuando estaba por presionar el gatillo, sintió como una bala se incrustaba en su hombro derecho. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el dolor le obligó a soltar el arma. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver a ese odioso policía al que antes había golpeado; Kiba le había disparado.

—¡Arriba las manos! ¡Policía de Konoha! –gritó el castaño, sin mostrar siquiera un atisbo de dolor por la herida que llevaba en la cabeza.

Los demás entraron con sus armas en mano. Gaara y Lee se encargaron de apresar a Hidan y Tenten justo a Sai se encargaron de Deidara. Los demás revisaron el perímetro para asegurarse de que no había nadie más, y Hinata corrió a abrazar a Hanabi, quién en cuanto se sintió protegida entre los brazos de su hermana mayor, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

—Ya todo pasó, ellos nunca te harán daño otra vez –aseguró la mayor, abrazando más fuerte a su hermanita. Odiaba sentir que ella estaba tan dolida y destruida por todas las cosas horribles que había tenido que vivir, pero al menos de una cosa estaba segura y eso era que ya nadie la lastimaría de nuevo.

—Hinata… –decía Hanabi, sin parar de llorar.

Mientras se llevaban a Hidan y a Deidara, Kiba se acercó corriendo donde las hermanas Hyûga, sólo para asegurarse de que Hanabi estaba bien.

—Que bueno –suspiró con alivio.

Al oír su voz, la chica alzó la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Perro tonto… creí que estabas muerto…

Kiba sonrió.

—La gente como yo no es fácil de matar –dijo con seguridad. Hanabi sólo sonrió al oírle.

Para suerte de todos ellos, las cosas tuvieron un feliz desenlace.

Aunque aún había un obstáculo más que debía ser superado.

•**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •**• *• — _ — — _ — •**• — _ — •**• — _ — •*

—¿Me llamaste, Madara? –preguntó aquel sujeto escondido entre las sombras. Sólo sus ojos eran visibles, del color de la sangre.

—Quiero que acabes con estas personas –Madara alzó su mano derecha, mostrando dos fotografías; un hombre y una mujer —. Si estos dos sujetos mueren, nunca podré ser detenido.

El hombre que estaba frente a él recogió las dos fotografías y sonrió. Matar era algo que sabía hacer muy bien, y desde las sombras, acabaría con ambos objetivos.

Continuara…

Avance:

Un mes ha transcurrido y la tan esperada boda de Neji y Tenten se acerca. Hidan y Deidara han sido capturados, pero ninguno parece querer cooperar. La relación entre Hinata y Naruto ha empeorado y no parece que vaya a mejorar. Naruto y Gaara buscan pistas sobre Danzou y sus conexiones con la muerte de Minato. El asesino contratado por Madara intentará cumplir su objetivo. Y finalmente Sasuke recupera la consciencia, pero ya no es el mismo de antes.

Próximo capítulo: Objetivo en la mira.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿Y qué les pareció?**

**El misterio sigue, pero ya sabemos un poco sobre el pasado de nuestro villano Madara, aunque fue algo muy vago, ¿no?**

**¿Quién será el sujeto escondido en las sombras? ¿A quién tendrá que asesinar?**

**Sé que tal vez quieren algo más de NaruHina, pero es necesario esperar un poco más para verlo, en este momento nos centraremos en atrapar a Akatsuki.**

**Antes de irme, les aviso que tengo un nuevo Facebook hecho especialmente para informar a mis lectores sobre mis contis y actualizaciones. Si alguien quiere saber en qué están mis fics, así como conocer adelantos o previews de los nuevos fics, agréguenme, aparezco como Selene Luz de Luna.**

**Ahora sí me despido.**

**Bye. ^^**


End file.
